


L'étincelle dans les ombres

by LexaYoda



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audrey-centric (Disney), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil as Found Family, Evie-centric (Disney), F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Minor Carlos de Vil/Jane, Minor Jay/Li Lonnie, POV Audrey Rose (Disney), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jay (Disney), Protective Mal (Disney)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 143,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaYoda/pseuds/LexaYoda
Summary: Avec le recul, elle aurait dû le voir venir. Mais Audrey n'aurait jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer à quel point la venue des enfants de méchants allait les changer, elle et sa vie toute entière.Ou :Lorsque Ben a la brillante idée de faire venir quatre gamins de l'Île dont la fille de Maléfique et une fille qui ne parle même pas, Audrey sent bien qu'elle est en train de perdre le contrôle sur cette vie qu'elle a si bien tissée de faux-semblants et d'illusions jusqu'à s'y perdre presque.  Les choses ne s'arrangent pas quand une Evie têtue et mystérieuse s'immisce dans sa vie bien programmée comme si elle pouvait voir derrière tous ses masques. Comment Audrey aurait pu ne pas être intriguée par cette fille traumatisée mais lumineuse ?(L'histoire est terminée en 13 chapitres. Les suivants sont des petits ajouts.)
Relationships: Audrey Rose & Carlos de Vil, Ben & Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay (Disney), Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Audrey Rose (Disney)
Comments: 81
Kudos: 26





	1. Un peu de recul

**Author's Note:**

> Des maltraitances psychologiques et physiques sur mineurs, de la violence et un peu de gore seront évoqués (mais pas décrites), ainsi que ce qui peut en découler. Ne pas lire cette histoire si ces sujets sont sensibles pour vous. Tout ce qui est décrit dans cette histoire n'a pas vocation à être réaliste, que ce soit au niveau de l'univers comme de la psychologie. C'est Disney.
> 
> La romance Audrey/Evie est lente et restera innocente. 
> 
> Toute l'histoire se passera du point de vue d'Audrey, à la troisième personne (et est donc teintée et restreinte par sa vision des choses).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les quatre insulaires débarquent à Auradon Prep et parviennent en quelques jours à gâcher ce qu'Audrey a mis des années à bâtir. Autant dire qu'elle n'est vraiment pas heureuse de leur arrivée, même si un événement pourrait bien changer la donne.

Avec le recul (pas le petit, les très grand recul), Audrey aurait dû le voir venir.

Faire entrer des gamins de méchants à Auradon ? Elle n'avait jamais été pour. Il y avait une raison derrière la mise en prison et l'isolement de tous ces criminels. Leurs enfants n'étaient pas mieux, tous des délinquants, n'attendant probablement que la première occasion pour les détruire.

Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la limousine, nerveux et arrogants, leurs regards narquois et leurs vêtements en cuir trop foncés, elle avait lutté pour ne pas trop laisser apparaître son dédain et son hostilité. La presse en ferait ses choux gras.

Ben avait gardé son sourire ridiculement tendu en serrant la main du premier, qui avait probablement essayé de broyer celle du prince alors qu'il se présentait avec un rictus plein d'arrogance.

« Jay. »

Puis était venu le tour du plus jeune, avec ses cheveux ridicules, qui avait pris la main de Ben plus timidement et avec réluctance.

« Carlos. »

Ensuite, la fille la plus petite, avec ses cheveux violets et ses yeux verts et son sourire assuré et moqueur.

« Mal, » avait-elle dit en serrant la main de Ben comme si elle était son égale.

Le sentiment glacé qui avait envahi Audrey alors était un mélange de crainte, d'aversion, de mépris et d'appréhension.

Et malgré toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait eu du mal à maîtriser, elle n'avait pas manqué la façon dont tous les trois s'étaient tendus lorsque Ben s'était tourné vers la dernière fille. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui présenter sa main, Mal avait fait un pas de côté pour se mettre entre eux deux.

« Elle s'appelle Evie. Elle ne parle pas. »

Ben était resté lui-même sans voix un instant, stupéfait, puis l'avait saluée avec un petit sourire. Evie avait rencontré son regard prudemment, l'avait étudié avec attention alors qu'aucune expression particulière ne s'était montrée sur son visage.

Audrey avait failli lever les yeux au ciel, agacée au-delà des mots. Il avait fallu que parmi les quatre gamins que Ben avait choisis il y ait la fille de Maléfique et une fille qui ne savait même pas parler.

Alors qu'ils avaient avancé pour entrer dans l'école et que les mots sarcastiques de Mal s'étaient élevés pour la faire grincer des dents, elle avait eu l'étrange intuition que l'avenir n'irait pas dans son sens, encore une fois.

Donc oui, elle aurait dû le voir venir.

Mais même si ça avait été le cas alors, Audrey n'aurait jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer à quel point la venue des enfants de méchants allait les changer, elle et sa vie toute entière.

O

Les rumeurs sur les quatre insulaires parcouraient les couloirs plus vite encore que les derniers potins. Les amis d'Audrey ne tarissaient pas de critiques et de moqueries envers eux, et la jeune fille se contentait de sourire et d'acquiescer à leurs mots, satisfaite.

Il aurait été mal venu pour la petite-amie du prince de critiquer ses choix et d'être vue ou entendue en train de dénigrer qui que ce soit, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que sous les apparences elle ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à entendre tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.

Depuis sa proclamation, Ben ne parlait que de ça. Le peu de fois où il avait daigné l'inviter à passer du temps avec lui, il n'avait eu que son projet à la bouche. Il fallait croire qu'il avait eu le luxe d'oublier, parce qu'il semblait incapable de comprendre pourquoi la venue de méchants parmi eux la révoltait à ce point. Et à présent qu'ils étaient là, il ne cherchait même pas à lui parler, et l'ignorait carrément quand elle essayait de maintenir une conversation.

Audrey était habituée à être ignorée, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que la façon dont Ben s'éloignait d'elle ne la piquait pas.

(Ça ne voulait pas dire que la façon dont il ne faisait pas attention à ses sentiments ne la blessait pas.)

Leur relation avait été presque forcée par les circonstances. À force de se croiser depuis tout petits, avec l'amitié entre leurs pères, avec leurs statuts royaux et leurs États voisins, tout le monde s'était attendu à ce qu'ils finissent ensemble. Petits, ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus. Ben avait été posé et lumineux et gentil, et elle avait été pleine d'énergie et espiègle et assoiffée d'aventure.

Puis tout avait changé.

Audrey avait dû changer.

Toute une vie à retenir les leçons de Grand-mère, à vouloir la rendre fière, des années avec le poids de l'avenir de son royaume sur les épaules et Audrey était devenue une parfaite princesse. Plus d'aventure pour elle, plus de jeux au milieu des arbres pour elle, plus de projets pour elle. Ses seuls rêves ? Ceux de sa famille. Leur faire honneur et trouver sa place.

Un but. Un prince. Un titre.

À l'adolescence, Ben et elle s'étaient éloignés, tous les deux se noyant sous les attentes parentales, leur amitié à jamais craquée par les circonstances. Puis ils étaient entrés à Auradon Prep, une rumeur avait été lancée, et ils s'étaient retrouvés en couple.

Ça avait été simple.

Le conte de fées parfait, hein ?

Elle deviendrait Grande Reine d'Auradon, assurerait l'avenir de son royaume, sa grand-mère préparait déjà leur mariage, son père se gargarisait à chaque événement social.

Ben était resté le garçon rêveur et gentil, et Audrey était devenue cette jeune femme amère et distante, vue comme superficielle, parfaite et polie et bien éduquée, et ça lui avait toujours permis d'obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Cette personnalité seyait bien à sa position, aux attentes du public et de sa grand-mère.

Le changement s'était fait naturellement, et Audrey n'avait jamais regardé en arrière.

Y réfléchir aurait été lever le voile sur ce qu'elle passait tout son temps depuis des années à enterrer, à cacher, à enfouir.

Le plan était parfait. Devenir l'épouse de Ben, satisfaire tout le monde, sauvegarder les apparences et assurer l'avenir d'Auroria.

Seulement son plan n'avait jamais inclus des délinquants, et encore moins le fait que Ben préférerait passer son temps avec eux plutôt qu'avec elle.

Donc lorsqu'elle croisait Mal et les autres dans les couloirs (et en général ils ne se séparaient jamais), elle se contentait de leur offrir un sourire glacial et lorsqu'elle devait leur parler, elle le faisait avec une fausse politesse qui ne semblait tromper personne.

Si elle ignorait le problème, il s'en irait.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne fassent ce que leur sang leur dictait de faire, après tout. Sa grand-mère le lui avait assez répété.

Et une fois que Ben et Auradon verraient à quel point ils étaient pourris, ils repartiraient sur l'Île et elle n'en entendrait plus jamais parler. Plus aucun méchant ne sortirait jamais de cette île, et elle dormirait mieux.

Peut-être.

O

En tant que présidente du Conseil des élèves, Audrey devait parfois passer son temps avec d'autres jeunes que ses amis.

Enfin, amis n'était qu'un mot. Disons que son statut de petite-amie du prince héritier lui valait une popularité qu'elle devait plus à sa couronne actuelle et à sa future couronne qu'à elle-même. Mais ça lui allait. Qui avait besoin d'amis quand on pouvait avoir le petit-ami parfait, la célébrité et le pouvoir ?

L'accomplissement ultime.

Sauf qu'elle se retrouvait à présent en compagnie de Lonnie, Aziz, Jane et Doug pour finaliser les préparatifs en vue du Couronnement et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était concentré sur la tâche.

Une semaine après leur arrivée, les gamins de l'Île continuaient à lui pourrir la vie.

« C'est parce qu'ils n'ont jamais mangé que nos restes et des trucs moisis, vous vous rendez compte ? C'est pour ça qu'ils mangent autant, » expliquait Lonnie. « J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux la première fois qu'ils ont mangé du chocolat, vous auriez dû voir ça ! »

« Jay et Carlos n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'esprit d'équipe, le Coach a dû leur expliquer trois fois au moins. Ils avaient l'air complètement perdus. Je pensais qu'ils étaient potes depuis des lustres, en fait ils se croisaient seulement à l'école apparemment, ils ont commencé à vraiment passer du temps ensemble il y a quatre mois. »

« Est-ce qu'on sait pourquoi Evie ne parle pas ? C'est de naissance ? »

« Aucune idée, Doug. Ils sont plutôt protecteurs envers elle, tous les trois. En tout cas, elle n'est pas débile comme certains le disent. Elle utilise peut-être pas de mots, mais le regard qu'elle a jeté à Chad en cours d'économie en a dit bien assez long. »

« C'est vrai, c'était excellent, » s'amusa Lonnie. « Mais elle est bizarre. Parfois elle ne lève même pas les yeux, et parfois elle fixe les gens comme si elle pouvait les lire. Et elle ne communique presque pas, mais je l'ai vue avec les autres, avec un mouvement de la tête ou une expression elle arrive à se faire comprendre d'eux. »

« Ça doit être l'habitude. »

« Carlos m'a dit qu'Evie et lui se connaissent depuis plus longtemps, c'est pour ça je crois qu'elle peut se faire plus facilement comprendre de lui, » précisa Aziz.

C'était ridicule.

Audrey était prête à remballer ses affaires et à s'en aller quand Jane prit la parole doucement. Les émotions sur son visage éveillèrent sa curiosité.

« Carlos a des cicatrices. Un peu. Sur ses bras, » dit-elle doucement. « Vous les avez vues ? »

Mal à l'aise, Aziz acquiesça.

« Il les cache avec ses manches. Dans le vestiaire, j'ai vu qu'il en avait quelques-unes sur le dos aussi. »

« Il sursaute tout le temps, » remarqua Lonnie pensivement. « Il est vachement nerveux, comparé à Mal ou Jay qui ont toujours l'air cool. »

« Evie aussi est anxieuse. Parfois, c'est comme si elle s'arrêtait de respirer quand il y a trop de monde dans les couloirs ou au restau. Les autres détournent l'attention, mais une fois j'ai cru qu'elle allait lâcher son plateau tellement elle tremblait. »

Audrey n'avait rien remarqué de tout ça. Elle était bien trop occupée à essayer de préparer au mieux le couronnement de son petit-ami futur Grand Roi des États Unis d'Auradon, ce qui était autrement plus important, merci beaucoup.

Elle remit tout ce petit monde sur les rails, et la séance fut presque productive.

O

Il y eut rapidement une nouvelle rumeur sur Carlos.

Apparemment, il était parti en courant en plein milieu d'une de ses classes.

Tout le monde en discutait, y allant de son opinion. Ce fut Ally qui l'informa plus clairement, Carlos ayant à peine quinze ans, il se trouvait dans ses cours.

Le garçon avait paniqué quand le professeur de géographie lui était tombé dessus pour ne pas avoir su répondre à sa question. Ça n'étonnait guère Audrey qu'Amador ait perdu patience et ait été sec, il était excellent dans son domaine et exigeait toujours le meilleur de ses étudiants.

Mais apparemment le fils de Cruella supportait mal qu'on le rabroue et qu'on s'approche de lui un peu trop vivement.

Puis la rumeur enfla, Carlos avait été convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice. Un ticket sans retour pour l'Île ? Non. Il était toujours là, et à présent il était rarement vu sans Camarade dans les bras. Et si _ça_ , ce n'était pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu...

Ben se retrouva enterré sous les appels mécontents de son père, de Roger Radcliff et de bien d'autres. Ça ne le perturba qu'à peine, son attention toute tournée vers ses précieux petits invités.

Tellement tournée vers eux qu'il ne sembla pas vraiment dérangé par le fait qu'il n'avait pas dit trois mots à Audrey de toute la semaine.

Alors quand il arriva vers elle, l'air sombre, elle fut partagée entre l'espoir et la rancœur. Et quand il l'entraîna à sa suite dans le bureau de la directrice sans lui demander son avis, la rancœur se transforma en amertume.

Parce que bien sûr qu'il était question de Mal et des autres. Encore.

« Merci de te joindre à nous, Audrey. »

Elle afficha son grand et beau sourire de princesse parfaite et hocha la tête.

« Je vous en prie, Madame la directrice. »

Plus loin, debout et clairement mécontents, Jay et Mal ne lui étaient jamais apparus aussi agités.

« C'est n'importe quoi, » pesta Jay, répétant sans doute ce qu'il avait déjà dû avancer. « Carlos discute avec les autres tout le temps et il s'occupe de Camarade aussi. Il n'a pas besoin de plus. »

Avec patience, Marraine acquiesça.

« Nous pensons qu'il sera bénéfique pour lui de s'adonner à un loisir et de créer de nouveaux liens, puisqu'il n'a pas souhaité faire partie de l'équipe de Tournoi. »

« C'était pas pour lui, il aime pas trop être bousculé. Est-ce que c'est une vengeance ? » demanda Mal en plissant les yeux. « Parce qu'il n'a pas voulu répondre à vos questions ? »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Marraine, les yeux écarquillés. « Non ! »

« Ou parce qu'ils ne veulent pas aller à votre thérapie ? »

« Ça pourrait vous aider, Mal. Ce n'est pas une punition et – »

« Ils vont bien ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Perdue, Audrey observa l'échange. Mal défiait Marraine du regard, les dents serrées.

« Ils vont bien, » répéta-t-elle froidement. « Ils sont normaux. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, » se défendit Marraine. « Et j'ai conscience que vous souhaitez les protéger, je respecte votre amitié et votre loyauté. Mais ici, nous ne tournons pas la tête quand nous pensons qu'un élève a besoin d'être aidé. »

« Cruella est aliénée, elle rêvait d'écorcher des chiots et ça vous surprend qu'elle ne soit pas la mère du siècle ? » lâcha Jay avec une ironie glacée, ignorant le regard d'avertissement que lui lança Mal. « Carlos va s'adapter. »

« Et Evie ? »

« Elle est muette, c'est un crime chez vous ? Bienvenue à Auradon. »

« Ce qui m'inquiète n'est pas qu'elle ne parle pas, Mal. C'est qu'elle ne _communique_ pas. »

« Elle communique avec nous. »

« Mais pour s'épanouir ici, elle doit apprendre à communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Elle ne cherche pas à répondre aux professeurs et certains m'ont dit qu'elle ne fait pas ses exercices en classe. »

« Elle fait ses devoirs dans la chambre. On n'est pas tous des génies comme Carlos. Evie a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'habituer aux classes et aux gens. Elle n'allait pas à l'école sur l'Île. Même nous on y allait que quand on avait envie. »

« Comment ça ? Elle n'est jamais allée à l'école ? »

Mal hésita.

« Sa mère la gardait à la maison, elle lui faisait classe, j'imagine. »

Audrey put voir Marraine enregistrer cette information précieusement, mais elle ne posa pas plus de questions à Mal.

Elle, elle aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi ils avaient cette conversation sans les deux principaux intéressés.

« Ce n'est qu'un essai. Carlos ira découvrir le club Informatique et Technologie et Evie pourra essayer de trouver sa place dans celui de mode. »

Ah. Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle était là. Ils voulaient qu'elle intègre Evie dans son club.

Cette semaine ne pouvait pas être pire.

« J'irai avec elle. »

« Mal, » interrompit Ben gentiment et Audrey sentit son ventre se serrer. Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-il pas parlé ainsi ? « Le but est qu'elle fasse des rencontres, qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise ici. Si jamais Carlos et Evie ne se plaisent pas dans les clubs, ils pourront arrêter. »

Et son avis ? Non ? Il ne comptait pas ?

Quelle surprise.

Quand ils quittèrent le bureau, elle ne fut qu'à moitié étonnée lorsque Mal courut pour la rejoindre et l'arrêta pour plonger son regard vert empli d'avertissement dans le sien.

Audrey ravala sa peur pour la fusiller du regard.

« Oui ? »

« Evie, » commença Mal, et si elle avait voulu être menaçante, c'était raté. Il y avait une nervosité évidente dans son ton et Audrey retint un sourire narquois. « Elle n'aime pas quand il y a trop de monde autour d'elle. »

« Nous sommes seulement huit dans le club, Mal. »

« On est les seuls qui puissent la toucher. Elle déteste ça, quand d'autres s'approchent ou la touchent. Et elle – »

« Mal, » coupa Audrey avec exaspération. « Ce n'est pas un bébé. Elle a ton âge ! »

« Cinq mois de moins, » contredit Mal, comme si ça avait de l'importance.

Allant sur ses dix-sept ans, elle n'était pas un bébé.

« Vous lui avez demandé son avis au moins ? »

« Bien sûr qu'elle est au courant ! » s'indigna Mal en la fusillant du regard. « Je sais pas comment ça se passe ici, mais nous, on protège les nôtres. Et je te préviens, Audrey, si – »

« Alors ça, c'est adorable. _Toi,_ tu vas me menacer sous prétexte de protéger tes proches ? » Elle commença à s'éloigner, exaspérée. « À Auradon, on n'a pas pour habitude de tourmenter les gens, je te signale. Bonne soirée. »

Elle réussit à attraper Ben avant qu'il n'entre dans sa chambre. Sans ménagement, elle le poussa à l'intérieur.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » demanda-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il eut la décence d'apparaître gêné.

« Oui, désolé, je ne t'ai pas tenue au courant ces derniers jours... »

Sans blague.

« Ben ! »

« Ça reste entre nous, mais certains professeurs et Marraine sont inquiets. Ils pensent – enfin, ils sont certains que Carlos a... Que Cruella était violente. Avec lui. »

D'accord. Ils avaient parlé de cicatrices, et le gamin était du genre nerveux et...

Audrey n'aimait pas ce qu'elle entendait. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle changerait d'opinion.

« Marraine a essayé de lui parler mais il a évité les questions et s'est refermé. Il a mal réagi à l'idée de suivre une thérapie, comme eux tous. »

Franchement, connaissant Marraine et son optimisme exaspérant, Audrey n'était pas certaine qu'elle avait bien amené la chose même si ses intentions étaient sans aucun doute les meilleures.

« Et j'ai parlé avec Mal, un peu, et Marraine aussi, et on pense qu'ils ont tous soufferts d'abus émotionnels et psychologiques. Mal a une façon de parler de sa relation avec sa mère... Elle ne se rend même pas compte que ce n'est pas normal. »

En même temps, il fallait vraiment être crétin pour croire que des monstres capables des pires crimes pouvaient élever un bébé avec amour.

« Et Evie ? Pourquoi je me retrouve coincée avec elle ? »

« Marraine pense qu'elle a besoin de s'ouvrir aux autres. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Avant-hier, Lonnie est entrée dans les toilettes du premier, et ils y étaient tous les quatre. Jay l'a faite sortir sans ménagement, mais Lonnie a dit qu'Evie était recroquevillée au sol dans un coin et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Elle faisait une attaque de panique. Ils ont tous nié, mais ils mentaient. On ne sait quasiment rien d'Evie, mais Marraine espère qu'en trouvant sa place dans l'école, en apprenant à connaître d'autres personnes, elle s'ouvrira plus et ira mieux. »

Une attaque de panique ? De la maltraitance ?

Des choses devenues très rares à Auradon.

Parce que les méchants étaient tous enfermés sur une île.

(Mensonge, mensonge, mensonge.)

(Avant d'être sur l'Île, ils avaient tous sévi sur le continent.)

O

Le club de mode était une bouffée d'oxygène.

Ce n'était pas comme le Conseil des élèves, où elle devait gérer les deux cents gamins de cette école et contenter tout le monde (en gardant toutes ses insultes et ses remarques pour elle).

Ce n'était pas comme l'équipe de Cheerleading, qui n'était qu'une campagne politique de plus, une opération de publicité, une marche vers la notoriété.

Le club de mode, deux fois par semaine, lui permettait de se retrouver avec des élèves qu'elle ne croisait que rarement ailleurs (aucun n'était d'ailleurs une tête couronnée) et qui ne parlaient que chiffon.

Il était question d'éplucher la presse ensemble, de commenter et d'écrire pour le blog. Rien d'autre. Personne dans le club ne trouvait stupide ou frivole qu'elle feuillette tranquillement un magazine consacré aux nouvelles tendances vestimentaires de Corona. Personne dans le club ne faisait de remarque acerbe sur le fait qu'une princesse avait mieux à étudier que des sites de fashionistas. Personne dans le club ne reléguait son avis à rien de plus qu'un bruit de fond.

Et ce n'était pas comme le Cheerleading ou le Conseil, elle ne donnait pas des ordres que les autres suivaient aveuglément. Non, dans le club, chacun faisait ce qu'il avait envie et tous décidaient.

Pendant une heure chaque mardi et chaque jeudi elle pouvait prétendre pouvoir gérer sa vie et être autre chose qu'une fille avec un joli sourire qui n'existerait que si elle parvenait à renforcer son royaume par un beau mariage (mais dont le rôle resterait à jamais ostentatoire).

Ce mardi-là, elle s'occupait à parcourir les catalogues qu'Ally avait amenés en écoutant Jordan et Esmea débattre sur la meilleure couleur à choisir pour la refonte de la page d'accueil de leur blog. Au bout de la table, Sofia, Bellamy, Mary et Sun parcouraient les réseaux sociaux, agglutinés autour de l'ordinateur de la dernière.

Audrey les avait déjà prévenus qu'Evie ferait partie du club. Tous avaient été surpris, mais s'ils ressentaient de l'hostilité envers la fille de la Méchante Reine, aucun ne le mentionna. Ils semblaient plus intrigués qu'autre chose. Ils avaient tous des âges différents et des origines différentes, et hormis Ally, aucun n'avait officiellement rencontré un insulaire. Seuls Sofia et Bellamy étaient dans la même année qu'Audrey, Mal, Jay et Evie, et ils partageaient peut-être certains cours avec elle, tandis qu'Ally, Esmea et Jordan croisaient peut-être Carlos. Mary et Sun étaient toutes les deux en dernière année.

Ce fut assez étrange, parce qu'Audrey put sentir l'instant où Evie arriva. Elle leva la tête de son magazine et la fille était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, à parcourir des yeux la salle et les jeunes. Puis son regard croisa celui d'Audrey.

« Entre, » invita-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers les tabourets libres autour de la grande table.

Evie s'exécuta, avançant doucement. Elle n'avait pas l'air nerveuse ni apeurée. Composée, curieuse peut-être. Elle s'assit de l'autre côté de la table par rapport à Audrey, deux tabourets plus loin. Ce qui l'éloignait encore plus des autres.

« Evie, voici Ally, Jordan, Esmea, Sofia, Bellamy, Mary et Sun. »

Ils la saluèrent tous avec divers degrés de chaleur, et Evie rencontra leurs regards un à un. Peut-être une façon de les saluer, peut-être une façon de les jauger.

Audrey lui présenta le principe du club rapidement, désigna du doigt l'ordinateur de la salle et les imprimantes qu'elle pouvait utiliser à loisir, les feutres et les crayons, les carnets. Elle savait par Ben qu'Evie avait une machine à coudre et du matériel à disposition dans sa chambre, mais aucun membre du club ne savait coudre. Ce qu'ils aimaient, c'était parler de mode, écrire des articles et débattre.

Alors que tous se concentrèrent sur leurs tâches, Evie sortit un carnet du sac bleu qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Elle l'ouvrit, posa une boite pleine de feutres et de crayons près d'elle et se mit à travailler, ignorant apparemment ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Il était plus facile de remarquer certaines choses à cette distance. Evie était mince, trop mince, et pâle. Elle portait un maquillage léger et élégant, appliqué avec précision, et sa coiffure restait aussi parfaite que celle d'Audrey en cette fin de journée. Ses vêtements, d'un style tout à fait étranger à Auradon, arboraient des couleurs plus foncées que ce que dictait leur mode et beaucoup plus de détails aussi. L'imbrication de différentes matières, formes et couleurs réussissait l'exploit d'être aussi harmonieuse que stylée, et Audrey se demanda quels genres de commerces textiles pouvaient bien être installés sur l'Île. Le travail sur les vêtements d'Evie semblait parfait.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses contemplations, elle rencontra le regard d'Evie (elle avait de grands yeux chocolat, très expressifs) et Marraine était peut-être persuadée qu'elle ne communiquait pas, mais ce n'était absolument pas l'impression qu'avait Audrey à cet instant.

Parce qu'elle lui disait clairement _Un problème ?_ , et le sourcil levé représentait sa défiance sans soucis.

Alors Audrey laissa un petit rictus soulever le coin de ses lèvres et se concentra sur ses lectures.

Ce ne fut que vingt minutes plus tard qu'elle releva les yeux en entendant les exclamations d'Esmea.

« Tu as dessiné ça, Evie ? C'est superbe ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles et Evie, figée, observait la fille d'Esmeralda et Phoebus, entre méfiance et nervosité.

« Ça ressemble à la robe que portait Sa Majesté Raiponce au second mariage de Ses Majestés Cendrillon et Henry. »

Le léger froncement de sourcils d'Evie suffit à Esmea pour comprendre qu'elle l'avait perdue.

« Attends ! Je vais te montrer. »

Elle alla vers la petite bibliothèque qu'ils avaient déjà bien remplie et en sortit un gros volume intitulé _Encyclopédie des plus belles tenues royales_ , le posa sur la table, chercha le chapitre sur Raiponce puis tourna quelques pages pour trouver la bonne tenue.

« Là ! Tu vois ? Il y a une vague ressemblance, non ? La tienne est mieux, franchement. »

Evie observa la double-page, la tête légèrement penchée alors qu'elle étudiait les photos et les croquis, puis se redressa pour acquiescer, apparemment d'accord avec la conclusion d'Esmea.

La jeune fille de quatorze ans, brune aux yeux bleus et à la peau café, sourit en grand.

« Je peux voir ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant du doigt le carnet.

Evie l'observa un instant puis prit délicatement le calepin et le poussa vers elle. Audrey put voir les dessins alors, et elle n'avait peut-être aucune affection pour les insulaires, mais elle savait reconnaître le talent, d'accord ? Non seulement Evie avait un excellent coup de crayon, mais la robe semblait magnifique, même d'où elle se tenait.

Curieux, les autres membres du club se retrouvèrent vite près d'Esmea pour admirer le travail d'Evie et n'hésitèrent pas à la complimenter. Evie les observa et accepta leurs remarques sans bouger. Puis Esmea lui demanda s'ils pouvaient regarder d'autres pages, et elle acquiesça.

Il y avait des dizaines de croquis là-dedans. Certains colorés, d'autres au simple crayon noir, certains de rapides recherches, d'autres des concepts élaborés jusqu'au moindre détail. Ce qui était étonnant, c'était qu'il y avait aussi bien des tenues d'inspiration auradonienne que des vêtements ressemblant plus à ce que portaient les insulaires. Audrey savait qu'aucun membre du club ne serait capable d'un tel travail.

Esmea s'arrêta sur une page en particulier, où une tenue masculine en noir, blanc et rouge avait été dessinée.

« Hey, c'est pas ce que porte... euh... le garçon, celui aux cheveux blancs et noirs ? » demanda Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Carlos ? »

Audrey observa le dessin, et même si elle le voyait à l'envers, elle reconnut le style, les détails... Oh.

Elle se tourna vers Evie alors.

« Tu as fait vos vêtements. »

Ce n'était pas une question, et Evie ne répondit pas, se concentrant de nouveau sur l'encyclopédie entre ses mains qu'elle feuilletait avec une curiosité presque enfantine.

Audrey supposait que si les autorités n'envoyaient pas de nourriture fraîche aux prisonniers, ils ne devaient pas leur envoyer de livres sur la mode non plus.

Ce qui rendait le talent brut d'Evie encore plus étonnant.

L'enthousiasme des autres redoublèrent, et quand Esmea ferma le carnet et s'approcha d'Evie pour le lui rendre, Audrey ne réagit pas assez vite.

Heureusement, contrairement à ce qu'avait semblé penser Mal, Evie savait très bien prendre soin d'elle-même. Elle tendit immédiatement un bras vers Esmea, paume vers elle, le signe universel pour dire stop. Lorsqu'Esmea se figea, surprise, Evie tourna élégamment sa main, paume vers le haut cette fois, et Esmea lui rendit son carnet avec un sourire, sans plus s'approcher.

Juste comme ça, le message passa haut et fort et pour tout le club.

Evie voulait qu'on respecte son espace personnel, et tous pouvaient le comprendre.

Audrey, elle, malgré tous ses autres sentiments, se trouva intriguée.

Parce que pour une fille qui ne communiquait soi-disant pas, quand elle le souhaitait Evie avait une facilité étonnante à se faire comprendre avec de simples gestes, avec son visage et avec son regard si expressifs.

Lorsque les membres du club commencèrent à quitter la salle, Audrey se tourna vers Evie et lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait garder l'encyclopédie pour finir de la feuilleter dans sa chambre si elle le souhaitait. Tous les livres et magazines dans la pièce pouvaient être empruntés, comme le matériel.

Elle prit soin de garder un ton poli mais ennuyé, et essaya d'ignorer la façon étrange dont Evie l'observait. Son regard était intense, attentif, il était rare que qui que ce soit regarde Audrey ainsi. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Et elle avait bien assez d'assurance pour une fille dont on parlait comme de quelqu'un de fragile, en tout cas assez pour lui offrir un sourire arrogant, amusé, mystérieux, et partir sans attendre un au revoir.

Définitivement, Audrey détestait les insulaires.

O

Son antipathie se rapprocha de la haine dès le lendemain.

Le pire, c'était que ça l'étonnait à peine que Ben ait oublié de la prévenir qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble avant de proclamer son amour pour la fille de Maléfique devant toute l'école. Une chance que ce soit juste un match amical avant l'ouverture de la saison et pas une rencontre officielle retransmise en direct. L'humiliation était déjà bien assez cuisante.

Malgré les quelques regards sur elle (parce que dans l'enthousiasme général tout le monde sembla oublier que son nom avait été lié à celui de Ben depuis plus d'un an), elle fit bonne figure. Comme si elle avait su, comme si cette séparation était d'un commun accord et avait eu lieu _avant_ cette ridicule déclaration spectaculaire.

Une princesse restait digne même dans la souffrance, même dans la honte. Elle mourrait avant qu'on la surprenne à être autre chose que parfaite et composée devant une assemblée.

Elle profita de la joie générale et du fait que les festivités démarraient pour s'éclipser, et personne ne remarqua son départ, bien entendu. Toute l'école ou presque devait être sur ce terrain, elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser quiconque.

Mais elle sentit le regard sur elle, et tourna la tête pour voir Evie debout, seule, dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle avait dû suivre le match de loin, loin de la foule, du bruit et de l'agitation, et observait Audrey, l'expression neutre, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Le T-shirt qu'elle portait était adapté à la saison, les bracelets en cuir bleu large d'au moins dix centimètres qui couvraient ses poignets l'étaient en revanche beaucoup moins.

Quelque chose au fond d'Audrey voulait la pousser à chercher la confrontation, à lui dire de ne jamais revenir au club, de prendre ses amis débiles et de retourner sur son île, mais Audrey était une princesse des États Unis d'Auradon, et à Auradon ils étaient bons, ils ne passaient pas leur colère sur les meilleurs amis de ceux qui le méritaient.

De toute façon, si Audrey avait eu le loisir de se plier à ses désirs de vengeance, elle aurait commencé par aller gifler le prince héritier d'Auradon lui-même.

Alors elle se contenta d'un regard froid et l'ignora.

Il devait rester un paquet de marshmallows dans sa chambre. En ces circonstances, ils composeraient le dîner parfait. Elle mettrait une émission de mode à la télé, feuilletterait quelques magazines ou avancerait dans la lecture du roman qu'elle venait d'entamer et quand elle serait assez fatiguée, elle prendrait une douche bien chaude et pleurerait jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir, puis elle sortirait de la cabine, se sécherait, enfilerait son pyjama le plus confortable et dormirait.

Et avec un peu de chance, Grand-mère n'entendrait pas parler de tout ça avant un ou deux jours.

O

À part quelques remarques, quelques regards détournés ou gênés et des conversations qui s'arrêtaient quand elle s'approchait, la rupture ne changea pas grand-chose à son quotidien. L'appel de sa grand-mère avait été loin d'être un plaisir, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ?

Elle avait joué le jeu à la perfection, soutenu Ben, souri à Ben, pris le bras de Ben, il l'avait même embrassée quelques fois, elle avait été la princesse parfaite devant les caméras, durant les interviews, tous leurs pairs, les journalistes et le public l'avaient adorée.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait, elle, s'il ne l'aimait pas ?

Ce n'était pas comme si...

Mais ses propres sentiments n'avaient jamais été évoqués dans les plans.

Ils ne le pouvaient pas, d'ailleurs. Parce que le plan était d'épouser un prince, et qu'Audrey, les princes, elle n'en avait jamais eu grand-chose à faire.

Mais il y avait des secrets qui valaient mieux ne même pas évoquer.

Evie ne se montra pas à la réunion du club le jeudi, lendemain du match. Faire face à Audrey ne l'enchantait peut-être pas, ou elle était trop occupée à se réjouir pour sa meilleure amie.

Cette absence était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée, si on demandait son avis à Audrey.

(On ne le lui demandait jamais.)

(Sauf dans le cas de sa mère, mais penser à elle lui rappelait à quel point elle lui manquait, alors non.)

(Ce n'était pas comme si l'avis de sa mère avait souvent été pris en compte lui-même, d'ailleurs.)

Le dernier jour de cours passa en un éclair. Ses journées étaient toujours très occupées, et elle fut soulagée de ne pas avoir d'entraînement de Cheerleading ce soir-là, de l'avoir annulé en prévision du week-end à venir.

Le Jour des familles, puis le couronnement.

Faire face à sa grand-mère était toujours une expérience étrange. Son amour et son admiration pour elle se bataillaient sans cesse avec une crainte enfantine, et cette frustration et tristesse de ne jamais voir briller dans les yeux de Leah la fierté qu'Audrey désirait tant lui inspirer la laissaient toujours épuisée.

Avec Audrey seule à un bout du jardin et Ben à l'autre bout qui n'avait pas une fois posé les yeux sur elle, obtenir l'approbation de sa grand-mère n'était plus qu'un rêve idiot. Leah le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Heureusement, bien qu'absents ce jour, Aurore et Philippe arriveraient le lendemain matin pour assister au couronnement et Audrey ne pouvait plus attendre. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne les avait pas vus et même si son père était sans doute déçu et ne comprenait pas la rupture (et l'association de Ben avec la fille de Maléfique), ses parents ne lui feraient aucune remarque désobligeante, elle en était certaine. Voir des visages familiers et amicaux était tout ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Ben être rejoint par Mal et dirigea subtilement sa grand-mère vers l'intérieur de l'école. Elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il se passerait si Leah croisait Mal si tôt après l'humiliation d'Audrey, et elle était fatiguée de se retrouver au centre des bavardages, des gros titres de la presse people et des articles de blog. Elle aperçut Jay, en pleine conversation avec Doug, Jane et Lonnie, mais aucune trace des deux autres.

Carlos et Evie avaient été présents plus tôt, mais ils avaient semblé disparaître avec l'arrivée des adultes. L’œil entraîné d'Audrey n'avait pas manqué le petit costume que Camarade portait et qui avait été assorti à la tenue de Carlos. Sans doute le travail d'Evie. Il fallait l'admettre, c'était adorable, et même si Audrey n'avait que très peu fait attention aux insulaires, elle n'avait jamais vu le visage de Carlos aussi lumineux que quand il avait tenu fièrement le chien dans ses bras et accepté les compliments et exclamations ravies d'Ally et d'Esmea.

Ce n'était guère étonnant de constater que Carlos et Evie avaient fui les lieux lorsque les familles des élèves étaient arrivées. Ayant eu plusieurs cours avec Evie, Audrey avait pu constater elle-même que Marraine avait eu raison. Elle ne communiquait absolument pas avec les professeurs ou même avec ses camarades, pas dans le cadre d'une salle de classe du moins. Elle suivait le cours, la tête baissée, rencontrait rarement le regard du professeur s'il l'interpellait, mais ne répondait en aucune façon. Le visage neutre, les mains immobiles. C'était très étrange à voir pour Audrey qui n'avait interagi avec elle qu'une fois et qui n'avait absolument pas eu à faire à cette fille enfermée en elle-même.

La seule explication logique, c'était qu'Evie choisissait les circonstances dans lesquelles elle communiquait. Audrey avait pu la voir répondre d'un signe de tête aux salutations de Lonnie et de Doug (une fois), mais face aux adultes ? Jamais.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa très lentement. Des sourires, des platitudes échangées avec des connaissances de ses parents, quelques discussions avec Grand-mère, et il fut enfin temps de se retirer.

Dans ces instants, Audrey était soulagée d'avoir un lit constamment vide de l'autre côté de sa chambre. Devoir faire la conversation à une autre élève ne l'aurait qu'épuisée un peu plus. Devoir éviter encore des questions sur cette _si triste et inattendue_ rupture intervenue à trois jours du couronnement l'aurait achevée.

Avec un peu de chance, une fois que Ben serait Grand Roi, que les caméras se tourneraient vers lui et vers sa petite-amie actuelle, Audrey serait un peu oubliée.

O

Audrey aurait aimé pouvoir critiquer Mal à loisir dans son esprit, mais son amour pour la mode l'obligeait à remarquer que sa robe lui allait à ravir. Evie, encore ? Impossible, ou alors cette fille ne dormait pas plus qu'elle ne parlait ! (C'était peut-être le cas, pour ce qu'elle en savait.)

La magie, peut-être. Mal ne semblait avoir aucun problème à l'utiliser malgré les consignes de Marraine.

En tout cas, être entourée de ses parents plutôt qu'être seule avec sa grand-mère aidait à faire passer le pincement au cœur dû au fait de se retrouver reléguée au rang des invités lambda. Ce n'était pas comme si Ben et elle se connaissaient depuis la naissance, après tout. L'avantage était que les caméras ne seraient pas braquées sur leur rang, elle pouvait donc un peu se détendre.

Le bâtiment était magnifique, les vitraux spécialement, Audrey avait toujours eu une passion secrète pour la manière dont ils pouvaient refléter la lumière en l'habillant d'un millier de couleurs. Elle les observa subtilement en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les discours, puis vint enfin le moment fatidique du couronnement en lui-même...

_Et qu'est-ce que fichait Jane ?!_

Son père se pencha sur elle pour la protéger quand une magie incontrôlée éclata au-dessus d'eux, Jane incapable de maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

Et soudain la salle se figea dans le silence, des hoquets de stupeur et de crainte, une tension inimaginable.

La baguette magique était dans la main de Mal.

Audrey vit Carlos, Jay et Evie la rejoindre, tous tendus, tous sérieux, leurs yeux se baladant sur l'assemblée pour jauger le danger alors que Ben essayait de convaincre Mal de rendre la baguette.

Aurore prit la main d'Audrey dans la sienne, lui murmura une parole de réconfort au creux de l'oreille alors que Philippe faisait passer sa belle-mère derrière lui. Mais il n'avait pas d'épée, personne n'était armé.

Personne, sauf Mal.

Mais cela faisait déjà deux ou trois minutes, et Mal n'avait encore rien fait de la baguette, et ses amis restaient silencieux, comme s'ils s'en remettaient entièrement à son jugement, comme si leur avenir ne dépendait que d'elle. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle hésitait, pour ça qu'elle tremblait.

Et aucun héros ne fit un pas vers elle, aucun ne voulait risquer ce fragile équilibre qui pouvait à tout moment se briser. Et pas forcément pour le meilleur.

« Tu crois qu'on a le choix, Ben ? Tu crois qu'elle nous a laissé le choix ?! »

« Tu peux faire un choix, vous pouvez tous faire un choix. Elle n'est pas là, Mal. Elle est derrière une barrière impénétrable. »

« Et quand on devra y retourner, hein ? Pour les vacances, ou à la fin de nos études, tu crois qu'elle va nous accueillir à bras ouverts ? C'est ma mère, Ben. C'est ma famille. Je dois lui obéir. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, la famille. Et vous ne retournerez jamais sur l'Île. Il n'a jamais été question de vous y renvoyer pour les vacances, tu crois vraiment que Marraine et moi laisserions ça arriver ? »

Mauvais choix de mots apparemment.

La fragilité et l'hésitation de Mal disparurent pour laisser place à la colère et à la rancœur. Son regard se mit à briller avec sa magie, et toute l'assemblée recula d'un pas.

« Laisser ça arriver ? » répéta-t-elle, et sa voix emplie de magie et de glace portait chacun de ses mots qui claquaient dans l'air pour être entendus de tous. « Qui a créé l'Île et s'est dit que c'était une excellente idée d'y enfermer les pires êtres ensemble, de les laisser avoir des enfants sans qu'il n'y ait ni médecin ni police, de les laisser se nourrir uniquement de restes et d'aliments avariés et de se débrouiller avec les maladies, la malnutrition et la surpopulation ? Qui a eu l' _extrême bonté_ de ressusciter des ennemis pour les laisser crever lentement dans cette prison ? Qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de tisser un sort pour les empêcher de s'entretuer, de faire en sorte que la mort ne dure pas sauf si elle intervient naturellement ? Tu sais pourquoi ma mère a interdit le meurtre et le suicide sur l'Île dès la première année ? Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui reviennent, Ben ? Maintenant que tu es roi, tu vas avoir accès à ces infos ou ton cher paternel les a vite cachées sous le tapis de ton château ? Excuse-moi, on devrait peut-être vous _remercier_? Oh, mais je connais certains gamins qui seraient ravis de vous remercier pour la délicieuse enfance qu'ils ont eue ! Vos jolies lois sont censées n'exclure aucun gamin dans les États Unis et c'est marrant, j'ai bien regardé les cartes en cours de géo et devine quoi ? L'Île est un territoire d'Auradon, et pourtant on n'a jamais vu personne venir y faire respecter quoi que ce soit et encore moins les lois sur la protection de l'enfance. Alors vas-y, Ben, je t'en prie, regarde Carlos et Evie dans les yeux et ose leur dire que ton royaume ne les a pas abandonnés juste parce qu'ils sont nés du mauvais côté de votre barrière ! Et maintenant dis-moi, _qui_ a laissé ça arriver, _ô Grand Roi d'Auradon ?!_ »

Sa magie craqua autour d'elle, un vitrail explosa, et tout le monde arrêta de respirer. Audrey n'avait jamais été convaincue par les talents d'orateur de Ben, mais sur ce coup-là elle doutait que quiconque aurait pu anticiper ce revirement.

Elle se demandait combien de personnes dans la salle avaient su dans ces détails la situation sur l'Île, et elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière Ben pour voir Adam blême, tendu et mal à l'aise, et Belle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu veux savoir comment j'appelle la création de l'Île et tout ce système sadique ? » continuait Mal, et sa rage s'affaiblissait, son ton tremblait de nouveau, mais elle brandissait toujours la baguette et ses amis derrière elle restaient immobiles et nerveux. « D'accord, notre vision des choses est peut-être un peu biaisée par notre éducation carcérale au milieu de psychopathes et de criminels, mais moi, j'appelle ça de la _vengeance_. Pas de la justice. Alors les discours de héros nobles et vertueux, tu vois, tu ne les feras avaler à _aucun_ gamin de l'Île, et certainement pas à nous quatre. »

Le regard de Ben était trop brillant, mais il resta droit alors que sa voix baissa, non pas par manque de sincérité ou de force, mais sous le poids de ses émotions.

« J'aime mon père, et j'apprécie la plupart des adultes qui sont ici aujourd'hui, » commença-t-il, sa voix grave portant dans toute l'église silencieuse, figée par ce qu'il se passait. Il s'adressait à Mal, et aussi à Carlos, à Jay, à Evie et à eux tous. « Mais ils ont voté à la majorité tout ce dont tu viens de parler, et je n'approuverai jamais ces décisions. C'est mon héritage, et je dois à présent le porter sur mes épaules. Si ma première proclamation a été votre venue ici, ce n'est pas sur un coup de tête. J'ai dit que vous n'étiez que les premiers, et je tiendrai parole. Dans deux ans, Mal, plus aucun enfant ne sera sur cette île. Je m'engage à ce que chacun ait une place dans l'un des établissements scolaires d'Auradon. S'il faut construire des internats, nous en construirons. S'il faut faire appel à des familles d'accueil, nous en trouverons. Dès le mois prochain, je ferai voter par le Conseil de nouvelles lois concernant l'Île. De la nourriture, des médicaments, des matières premières. Et le Conseil n'est pas composé que des générations précédentes. Tous les héritiers âgés d'au moins seize ans peuvent assister aux séances et ont une voix lors des votes. Il n'y a pas de méchant dans notre génération. Il n'y a pas de héros non plus. Il y a juste nous. Et _nous_ déciderons de ce que sera notre avenir, nous bâtirons ensemble nos valeurs et construirons un nouvel héritage pour la future génération, un héritage qui ne portera pas le poids du passé. » Il fit un pas vers Mal alors, plongea son regard dans le sien. « Tu portes un lourd héritage, toi aussi. Mais tu peux choisir ce que tu souhaites en faire. »

Il y eut quelques secondes où Mal se contenta d'observer Ben, où tout le monde retint son souffle. Audrey put voir quelle était sa décision à la seconde où elle la prit, mais elle hésita encore, et comme si ses amis l'avaient senti, comme si elle leur avait demandé leur avis sans même tourner la tête vers eux, ils firent tous un pas vers elle. Elle sembla mieux respirer, tendit la baguette vers Ben qui s'apprêta à la prendre...

Quand tout vira au cauchemar.

Loin des contes de fées, la fin heureuse leur fut arrachée. Maléfique apparut dans un nuage sinistre de magie et l'horreur habilla en une seconde le visage de Mal. Carlos se précipita pour déposer Camarade et le pousser entre les jambes des gens près de lui, Jay avala difficilement sa salive et Evie... Evie fit quelques pas de côté, ce qui l'amena à se rapprocher d'Audrey et de son entourage – ce qui n'était pas du tout le choix le plus judicieux, si on tenait compte de la présente compagnie.

« Ça fait du bien d'être de retour ! » s'extasiait la fée avec un sourire carnassier.

Audrey n'arrivait plus à réfléchir face à la terreur instinctive qui l'envahit. La présence de Maléfique était écrasante, comme si des vagues et des vagues de noirceur émanaient d'elle et les étouffaient. C'était cette femme qui avait maudit sa mère, cette femme qui hantait encore sa grand-mère, cette femme qui était si puissante qu'elle pouvait faire s'écrouler des royaumes entiers.

Et elle était libre.

Sa mère serra Audrey contre elle immédiatement et son père passa un bras devant elles pour les protéger, alors qu'une partie des gens présents eurent un soudain élan de courage et firent un pas vers la fée.

Trop tard. D'un coup de son sceptre, elle les figea tous. Audrey eut envie de vomir quand elle sentit la magie sombre emprisonner son corps mais elle se retrouva incapable de bouger. Seuls ses yeux répondaient à son cerveau. Elle sut alors qu'elle était à la merci de l'ennemi, et elle n'avait plus connu cette terreur qui l'envahissait depuis... depuis ce jour-là, plus de sept ans auparavant.

(Il fallait croire que sa famille avait été maudite au-delà d'un sommeil éternel brisé.)

Épargnés par le sort, Carlos, Mal, Jay et Evie se trouvaient libres de leurs mouvements, pâles et nerveux.

« Mal, Mal, Mal, ma chérie ! » s'exclama Maléfique en se tournant vers sa fille, et Audrey ne savait pas si Mal avait conscience d'à quel point son ton et les émotions derrière lui étaient à des années-lumière de ceux qu'une mère aimante devrait avoir pour son enfant. « Il semblerait que tu aies enfin fait quelque chose de bien ! »

Si Mal avait peur, elle ne le montra guère. Un air ennuyé apparut sur son visage et elle soupira.

« Maman, va-t-en. »

« Allons, les choses ne font que commencer ! » s'amusa Maléfique en s'approchant du podium. Elle tapota la joue d'Adam et le considéra avec haine. « Nous allons avoir une longue discussion tous les deux, » promit-elle doucement, une lueur cruelle dans le regard, avant de lancer un coup d'œil dédaigneux à Marraine, impuissante, puis de s'approcher de Ben pour lui ouvrir et fermer la bouche en haussant un sourcil, manquant totalement le regard glacial que Mal lui lança alors. « Ils les couronnent presque au berceau maintenant ? » Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa fille et sourit. « La baguette, Mal. Donne-la moi. Nous avons assez perdu de temps. »

« Non. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

N'importe qui se serait ratatiné face à ce ton et ce regard, mais Mal serra plus fort la baguette et rencontra les yeux de sa mère. 

« Non, » répéta-t-elle plus clairement.

Jay et Carlos derrière elle échangèrent un regard tendu, et Evie ne bougea pas.

Maléfique soupira puis leva les yeux au ciel. Elle tendit la main et la baguette quitta celle de Mal pour rejoindre la sienne.

Tout simplement.

  
« Mal, on ne va pas avoir cette discussion une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? J'ai tellement espéré, toutes ces années, que tu suives enfin mes pas, mais quelques jours à Auradon et tu deviens faible et misérable. As-tu oublié toutes mes leçons ? »

« Non, maman, » répondit Mal, son agacement à peine couvert.

« À peine quatre ans et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu aidais une immonde créature à ramasser ses pommes ! J'ai tant espéré que ces faiblesses ne soient que passagères ! Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir montré l'exemple ! Combien de fois ai-je dû te rappeler qui tu es ? Tu es presque une adulte, Mal, ces rebellions doivent cesser ! »

« J'ai toujours fait ce que tu me demandais. »

« Oh ? » se moqua Maléfique en agitant la baguette pensivement. « Vraiment ? Mal. Tu as toujours inventé les complots les plus brillants et cruels, mais que me disaient-ils tous, à chaque fois ? Tu ne vas _jamais_ au bout ! Tu recules toujours ! »

« Je ne recule pas ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux mois ? »

Mal se tendit immédiatement, pour la première fois sa nervosité put se voir, mais elle resta droite quand sa mère s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu croyais vraiment que je n'aurai pas connaissance d'un tel acte de _bonté_ sur mon île ? Mais à présent que nous allons régner sur ce monde, Mal, tu auras l'occasion d'oublier tout ça. Tu apprendras. Il faut du temps parfois, ça arrive. Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe ! Un jour, je n'aurai plus si honte d'être ta mère, tu verras. »

Les yeux brillant de larmes, Mal observa Maléfique parcourir l'assemblée du regard. Elle repéra rapidement Philippe, Leah et Aurore, et si Audrey avait pu laisser échapper un sanglot de terreur, elle l'aurait fait à cet instant. Parce que Maléfique se dirigeait vers eux avec un sourire cruel.

« Regardez-moi qui est là ! » s'extasia-t-elle alors que les yeux de Mal brillaient d'horreur. « Je rêve ou ils se sont reproduits ? Voilà qui va pimenter les retrouvailles ! »

Elle tendit une main vers Audrey mais Evie fit un pas de côté et s'interposa. Sa position n'avait pas été un hasard alors, elle avait simplement anticipé ce moment. Bien qu'elle était dos à elle, Audrey put deviner à son maintien et à son port de tête que le regard qu'elle lançait à Maléfique n'avait rien d'apeuré ou de faible.

Celui de la fée noire se glaça en réponse.

« Vraiment ? » murmura-t-elle en levant la baguette, son ton et son visage emplis de dédain, mais Evie ne bougea pas. « Tu oses me défier ? C'est une bonne chose que tu n'aies plus aucune utilité, princesse. »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! » gronda Mal en s'approchant rapidement de sa mère qui dut se retourner de nouveau pour lui faire face. « Et ne la touche pas ! »

Alors Maléfique perdit patience et sa voix devint aussi froide qu'incisive. 

« Ton petit jeu prend fin aujourd'hui, Mal. J'ai toléré cette faiblesse écœurante le temps que vous veniez ici, mais cet attachement que tu as formé – »

« Tu n'as jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour ce que je ressentais ou ce que je voulais, maman. »

« L'amour est pathétique, il ne sert à _rien_ , » cracha Maléfique en faisant un pas menaçant vers Mal. À présent que l'attention était détournée, Evie rejoignit rapidement ses amis. « Il rend faible et – »

« Non, » contredit Mal, et il y avait un étrange calme en elle soudain, une assurance étonnante. Audrey espérait que ce n'était pas ce genre d'apaisement qui envahissait les gens avant la mort, parce qu'au combien elle n'appréciait pas ces quatre-là, elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de les voir être tués parce que Jane avait pété un câble et que Maléfique était un monstre. « L'amour rend plus fort. Toutes ces années à parcourir l'île avec Jay, à voler et jouer des tours aux autres... Ces instants avec lui étaient les seuls où je me sentais libre. Apprendre à connaître Carlos et Evie ces derniers mois, passer du temps tous les quatre ensemble... S'il y a quelque chose qui s'approche du bonheur sur l'Île, alors il était contenu dans ces moments-là. Je les aime, et je sais qu'on est plus forts ensemble, que notre amitié nous rend plus forts. »

Un rire grinçant et terrifiant résonna dans toute l'ancienne bâtisse, mais Mal ne cilla pas.

« Dans ce cas, je te passerai l'envie d'avoir de tels liens. Je suis certaine que sans ses mains, ton petit voleur sera beaucoup moins intéressant. »

« Désolé, je vais les garder, » rétorqua Jay avec une tranquillité et une fermeté tout simplement effarantes.

« Et je suis certaine qu'une éternité de servitude en tant que génie te rappellera ta place, vaurien. » Il se contenta de la regarder, un rictus aux lèvres, sans montrer une once de peur. « Cruella sera ravie de retrouver celui-là, elle se plaint sans cesse qu'elle n'a plus personne pour faire son ménage et je suppose qu'il y aura beaucoup, beaucoup de manteaux à entretenir. »

Carlos pâlit et secoua la tête, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux, releva le menton, défia probablement tous ses instincts qui lui dictaient de fuir.

« Jamais, » souffla-t-il.

« Quant à toi, _princesse_ , il doit bien rester quelque part une tour où t'enfermer avant de jeter la clé pour toujours. »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Evie n'aurait eu besoin de rien de plus pour se débarrasser de Maléfique. La haine qu'elle éprouvait pour la fée n'aurait pas pu être plus limpide qu'à cette seconde, et c'était presque terrifiant à voir.

« Baguette, viens dans ma main, pour me permettre de protéger les miens ! »

Mal tendit la main et la magie vibra autour d'elle. La baguette de Marraine se retrouva entre ses doigts et l'expression d'incrédulité et de stupéfaction sur son visage aurait presque pu être comique dans d'autres circonstances.

« Ça a marché... ! »

C'était comme si pour la première fois de sa vie quelque chose allait dans son sens.

« Mal ! » pesta Maléfique, mais sa fille leva immédiatement la baguette, la magie craquant entre elles, menaçante.

« Non, » prévint la jeune fille. « Jay est tellement plus qu'un voleur, c'est un gars étonnant en bien des points et il vaut plus que tout ce que Jafar et toi êtes capables d'imaginer. Carlos n'est l'esclave de personne et il fera de grandes choses parce qu'il est brillant et qu'il a un cœur en or. Et elle s'appelle _Evie_ , et je jure que personne ne l'enfermera plus jamais nulle part ! »

« Tu crois que je l'ai ramenée un matin parce qu'il m'a pris l'envie de recueillir une orpheline, que je l'ai tolérée chez moi pour que tu deviennes aussi pathétique ? »

« Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait, pour ton stupide plan, pour qu'Auradon ne se pose pas de question si on ne venait qu'à trois le moment venu, mais tu vois, le truc, c'est qu'au final on en est là. Et c'est nous qui avons la baguette. »

« Oh, Mal, » souffla sa mère avec condescendance. « Tu es tellement naïve, ma pauvre fille. Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores. » Son regard se posa un instant sur Evie, puis revint sur Mal. « Mais cette mascarade a assez duré. »

Un dragon.

LE dragon.

Celui des histoires de son père.

Il était immense, les crocs acérés, et il crachait du feu, parce que bien sûr qu'il crachait du feu.

Et il essayait de tuer Mal et les autres, qui eurent toutes les peines du monde à l'éviter dans la galerie restreinte et pleine de gens vulnérables.

« Jay ! » hurla Carlos.

Le garçon était au sol, grimaçant de douleur, une longue et profonde entaille courant le long de son mollet, courtoisie d'une griffe de dragon. Evie se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, mais ils ne pourraient jamais bouger à temps et ils allaient mourir, par Merlin ils allaient être tués sous leurs yeux à tous et ils ne pouvaient rien faire !

Mais Mal s'interposa, les yeux brillant émeraude, sa magie explosant autour d'elle. Le dragon se figea sous son regard, il y eut une lutte, Mal commença à s'affaiblir, elle pâlit sous l'effort.

Et puis Evie prit sa main libre dans la sienne et la serra, Carlos et Jay posèrent une main sur ses épaules.

« C'est peut-être vrai, » souffla le voleur malgré la douleur et le sang qu'il perdait. « C'est peut-être vrai que le Bien est plus fort qu'elle. »

Alors Mal sembla se reprendre, elle serra la baguette dans sa main et, aidée de ses trois amis, elle lança un sort qu'elle répéta plusieurs fois.

Lorsqu'Audrey put enfin bouger, ce fut pour découvrir comme tous qu'un petit lézard avait pris la place du terrible dragon, devant les yeux stupéfaits des quatre adolescents.

Marraine se précipita vers eux et Mal lui rendit la baguette. D'un geste, la fée enferma la petite créature dans une boite en verre.

Alors que ses parents la serraient dans leurs bras, Audrey put voir du coin de l'œil Ben et Marraine faire rapidement sortir Jane, Mal et les autres par une petite porte arrière.

O


	2. Sérieusement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi son quotidien semble tout à coup envahi par les insulaires ? Et pourquoi Audrey se retrouve-t-elle toujours mêlée à leurs histoires ?

La magie avait court-circuité les caméras à l'instant où Jane avait perdu le contrôle.

Les chevaliers avaient immédiatement quitté leur poste pour se rendre à l'église, malheureusement ils avaient été pris dans le sort de Maléfique juste avant d'y entrer.

Et à présent tous les royaux et leurs familles qui avaient assisté au couronnement essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Adam et Belle avaient demandé aux limousines de tous les déposer dans leur château pour qu'ils puissent se reposer et être à l'abri des caméras. Il allait y avoir une conférence de presse le soir venu, en attendant le public était aux abois.

Audrey songeait que leurs peuples étaient loin de se douter à quel point ils étaient passés près de la catastrophe.

Près d'elle, sa mère avait enfin arrêté de trembler mais ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main. Philippe les avait forcées à manger quelque chose et essayait d'ignorer les murmures quasiment incohérents de Leah près de lui. Beaucoup de leurs homologues leur lançaient des regards emplis de compassion et d'attention et ils devaient faire bonne figure. Auroria ne pouvait pas être vu comme affaibli encore une fois.

Est-ce que ces événements ramenaient d'horribles souvenirs à la surface ? Bien sûr, pour tous les quatre. C'était évident. Mais ils en sortiraient dignes et droits.

Il était difficile de se rendre vraiment compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver si Mal avait cédé à sa mère. La libération de tous les méchants, leurs morts à tous sans doute. Le chaos. Et ce qui était certain, c'était qu'Auradon était très loin d'être prêt à contrer une invasion. Leurs forces armées étaient risibles et presque aucun conflit n'avait plus éclaté depuis la création de l'Île. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait été préparé. Ni les héros vieillissants, ni les chevaliers (même pas présents aux alentours directs !), ni même Marraine la fée, trop lente.

Mais Mal avait fait face à sa mère et n'avait pas cillé face à son pouvoir. Evie, Jay et Carlos avaient été à ses côtés, clairement prêts à mourir avec elle, prêts à suivre leur amie dans sa rébellion et à en payer le prix. Tous les quatre s'étaient tenus entre le monde et sa fin, entre Auradon et Maléfique.

Et malgré cette colère et cette rancœur qu'ils ressentaient envers la couronne d'Auradon et que Mal avait mises en mots, ils les avaient tous sauvés.

Audrey voulait bien réviser légèrement son jugement sur eux.

« Tiens, » dit doucement Florian en tendant un verre de jus d'orange à Blanche-Neige.

Celle-ci accepta et sourit à son mari, avant de se tourner un instant vers ses jeunes fils de dix ans.

« Restez calmes, tous les deux, » leur rappela-t-elle gentiment alors que Finn et Brice commençaient à faire les idiots près d'eux. « Nous allons bientôt partir. »

Les princes acquiescèrent et furent vite distraits lorsqu'un serveur leur proposa des hors d’œuvres.

Les adultes avaient eu le réflexe de cacher leurs enfants derrière eux à l'arrivée de Maléfique, ce qui faisait que les plus jeunes n'avaient presque rien vu de ce qu'il s'était passé. Heureusement, ou la plupart des parents présents auraient eu à gérer une série de cauchemars mettant en scène un dragon monstrueux.

(Audrey était certaine qu'elle en ferait pendant un moment, des cauchemars.)

Contrairement à d'autres réceptions, aucun enfant ne s'éloignait de son parent ce jour-là.

Plus loin, Chad et sa jeune sœur, Holly, se tenaient près de Cendrillon et Henry. Eugene, Raiponce et leur fils de treize ans, Reed, discutaient avec Naveen, Tiana et Timon, âgé de quinze ans. Aladdin, Jasmine et Aziz se tenaient près d'Ariel, Eric et Melody, Richard, Rick, Hercule et sa famille étaient en grande conversation avec Mérida, Arthur, Guenièvre et Artie. Anna et Kristoff étaient déjà partis, pressés de rejoindre leurs enfants restés à Arendelle avec leur tante et de les rassurer. Kuzco, quant à lui, essayait de dérider l'empereur Wu Wei, sans succès. Le vieil homme paraissait prêt à demander à Simba et Nala de dévorer le dirigeant de Peruvia.

Partout où elle regardait, Audrey pouvait voir les familles regroupées, parlant avec leurs amis, qu'ils soient royaux ou nobles.

Leurs gardes du corps, restés dans une pièce attenante, devaient tous être très tendus, tout comme les gardes du château, en alerte.

Ces moments où la plupart des royaux ainsi qu'une grande partie de leurs héritiers se tenaient au même endroit étaient toujours un cauchemar pour la sécurité.

« Les fées doivent avoir terminé de vérifier la solidité de la barrière, c'est curieux qu'on ne nous tienne pas au courant. »

« Patience, Philippe, tu sais comment elles sont. J'espère que le jeune roi saura faire face. Les médias attendent sa déclaration de pied ferme. » Florian but une gorgée de son soda avant de reprendre. « Je me demande comment va Marraine. Elle doit être bouleversée. Que risque Jane ? Son intention n'était pas de libérer Maléfique, mais elle a bien failli provoquer notre destruction. »

« Je pense que Benjamin sera clément, je doute qu'il consulte le Conseil sur ce point, » offrit Blanche. « Jane s'en voudra toute sa vie, c'est une erreur qu'elle ne fera plus et c'est une punition suffisante. »

Aurore lâcha enfin la main d'Audrey pour chasser une mèche de ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.

« J'espère que les enfants vont bien. La blessure de Jay avait l'air sérieuse. »

« Je suis certain que Marraine s'en est occupé, » rassura Philippe.

« Nous devrions demander une entrevue avec eux pour les remercier. » Derrière elle, Leah émit un son dédaigneux mais Aurore tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle. « Mère, _s'il te plaît._ »

Mal à l'aise, Audrey se concentra sur son verre. La relation entre Leah et Aurore avait toujours été étrange. À présent qu'elle avait grandi, Audrey comprenait leurs différences, comprenait que la liberté d'esprit et de parole de sa mère n'avait jamais pu correspondre au rêve de Leah concernant cette petite princesse parfaite qu'elle n'avait pu élever comme telle.

(Aurore aimait marcher pieds nus dans les jardins, aimait s'habiller simplement dès que la situation le permettait, aimait courir et jouer avec les animaux et parler haut et fort et rire et danser.)

( ~~Audrey aimait –~~ )

(Audrey était une parfaite princesse.)

« Sans le courage de Mal, nous ne serions plus là. Sans ces enfants, tous les méchants seraient libres, » rappela Philippe. « Cela dit, je doute fort que Marraine consente à ce qu'on les rencontre si tôt après ce qu'il s'est passé, même si eux le voulaient. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. Mais ça ne me plaît pas de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose. Evie s'est interposée entre Maléfique et Audrey sans hésiter et nous n'avons même pas pu dire merci. »

Audrey pouvait encore ressentir la terreur, pouvait encore voir Evie si délicate et fragile face à la présence horrifiante de Maléfique.

Pourquoi ?

Peut-être juste pour s'opposer à la fée, il avait été plus que clair qu'Evie détestait Maléfique au moins autant que sa famille, assez en tout cas pour ne pas sembler effrayée par elle.

« Chad a dit à Cendrillon qu'elle ne parlait pas, » remarqua doucement Blanche, hésitante. Audrey se demanda ce qu'elle avait pensé de la présence de la fille de son ancienne belle-mère avant tout ça. Si elle avait détesté l'idée ou si ça l'avait laissée indifférente. « Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Non, » répondit Audrey. « Mal a dit à leur arrivée qu'elle était muette, mais je ne sais pas si c'est de naissance ou non. »

« Oh. Maléfique a dit qu'elle était orpheline. Mais ça voudrait dire que... et c'est impossible. »

Elle avait l'air pensive. Peut-être songeait-elle à la possibilité de la rencontrer pour comprendre. Une perte de temps, puisqu'Evie, pour autant qu'Audrey pouvait en juger, ne communiquait absolument pas avec les adultes. Sauf avec Maléfique, si on comptait le fait de fusiller quelqu'un du regard comme de la communication.

Et son incapacité ou refus de communiquer devait être lié à la maltraitance que Mal avait suggéré.

Pourquoi Blanche voudrait-elle rencontrer Evie si ce n'était pas curiosité, pour avoir des réponses ? Elles n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, bien que Blanche avait pendant quelques années vécu sous le même toit que la mère d'Evie. Qui avait ensuite essayé de lui arracher le cœur puis de l'empoisonner parce qu'un miroir avait dit que l'adolescente était plus belle qu'elle.

(Cruella ne devait pas être la seule atteinte de problèmes psychiatriques sur l'Île.)

Audrey laissa son regard se balader sur les convives, certains des amis de sa famille, d'autres des connaissances, d'autres encore qu'elle n'avait fait que croiser occasionnellement. Elle savait que les paroles de Mal tournaient dans leurs esprits. Elle se demandait combien avaient eu conscience que des enfants pouvaient souffrir aux mains des adultes sur l'Île, combien n'y avaient même pas songé, combien avaient pensé que les prisonniers avaient mis en place une société viable pour leur progéniture.

À quel point avaient-ils tous été naïfs ?

Audrey n'avait jamais songé à tout ça auparavant. Est-ce que d'autres enfants étaient comme Carlos ou Evie ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Adam et Belle attirèrent leur attention à tous pour les informer que les fées avaient terminé leur inspection. La barrière était indemne, tout allait bien. Même si Ben ferait une déclaration à la presse en début de soirée pour résumer ce qu'il s'était passé, ils les priaient de garder les détails pour eux.

Aladdin demanda comment allaient Jane, Mal, Evie, Carlos et Jay.

Ils allaient bien et se reposaient.

Les invités commencèrent bientôt à quitter les lieux. Et alors qu'Audrey se retrouvait seule avec ses parents dans leur suite d'hôtel de la capitale pour la nuit, une fois qu'ils furent changés dans des vêtements plus confortables qui n'avaient pas vu leur presque-mort, elle se tourna vers Aurore et Philippe et se rappela que seule avec eux, parfois, elle pouvait déroger aux règles des princesses parfaites.

« Est-ce que vous saviez que les gens ne pouvaient pas mourir sur l'Île ? »

Un regard échangé. Philippe répondit, l'expression et la voix grave.

« Oui. Ce n'est pas un détail tenu secret, mais cette décision n'a pas été ébruitée non plus. Il est impossible de mourir sur l'Île, sauf de vieillesse ou de maladie naturelle. Le Conseil craignait que les prisonniers s'entretuent. Mais ce que Mal a dit, sur le fait qu'ils _revenaient_... » Il secoua la tête. « Il était seulement question qu'ils ne meurent pas. Que la magie empêche tout acte pouvant mener à des blessures mortelles. Pas qu'ils meurent et qu'ils reviennent ensuite. Je ne comprends pas ce que ça signifie. »

« Le roi Adam avait l'air au courant. »

« Il est possible que quelque chose dans le sort de la barrière ait mal tourné, et qu'il ait décidé d'en garder le secret, » avança doucement Aurore. « Mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'a voulu dire Mal. Ni sur cette histoire de résurrection, ni sur ce qu'elle a sous-entendu pour ses amis. »

« Cruella battait Carlos. »

C'était étrange, de le dire. Personne à l'école n'osait le formuler ainsi, aussi directement. Par pudeur, par politesse, par horreur, par compassion.

Audrey n'avait pas envie d'être une princesse parfaite ce soir-là.

Sans compter que Carlos faisait apparemment en prime office d'esclave domestique pour sa folle de mère. Ça avait dû rappeler pas mal de souvenirs pour quelques personnes dans l'assemblée.

« Il a des cicatrices. Et des traumatismes psychologiques. »

« Une surveillance est en place sur l'Île, » rappela Philippe en s'asseyant lourdement sur un fauteuil. « Malheureusement elle est loin d'être parfaite. Beaucoup de choses vont devoir changer. »

« Est-ce que vous aviez voté pour ? »

La question quitta ses lèvres avant même qu'elle puisse vraiment la penser, et Audrey retint les émotions qui la submergèrent presque.

Philippe plongea ses yeux dans les siens, se releva comme pour accepter son jugement, et hocha la tête.

« J'étais pour la création de l'Île, mais pas dans ces conditions, pas sans garde, sans contrôle. Et j'ai voté contre la résurrection des ennemis morts. J'ai voté pour le sort de protection les empêchant de se tuer, sans avoir su qu'il était défaillant. Et j'ai voté pour que les enfants soient intégrés à notre société, mais cette motion n'est pas passée à l'époque. »

« J'ai toujours été opposée à l'idée de l'île-prison, » murmura Aurore. « J'ai voté contre tout, hormis l'intégration des potentiels enfants. »

Le soulagement que ressentit Audrey alors se mêla à la fatigue, à la peur qui continuait de s'accrocher à ses os, à toutes les émotions de ces dernières semaines, et elle prit ses parents dans ses bras pour leur cacher les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux.

Elle ne leur demanda pas ce qu'avait voté sa grand-mère.

Elle ne le demanda surtout pas.

O

Le lendemain, jour de congé exceptionnel en l'honneur du couronnement, Audrey était déjà de retour à l'école, ses parents ayant dû rentrer pour le travail.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans l'immense domaine, ce qui rendit sa tâche plus facile. Elle alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Mal et d'Evie, vêtements, coiffure et petit sourire de princesse bien en place, et attendit.

Ce fut Carlos qui ouvrit.

« Audrey ? »

La surprise était claire sur son visage plein de tâches de rousseur.

« Bonjour. Désolée de vous déranger, » dit-elle agréablement, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi que quatre heures, comme si elle avait vraiment envie d'être là. « Puis-je entrer ? »

Il hésita, ne sembla pas trouver de raison contre et la laissa passer.

« Oui. Entre. »

Elle avança dans la chambre, vit Jay allongé sur un des lits, jouant à envoyer un petit ballon en l'air, son bermuda laissant voir une cicatrice encore très rouge, sans doute sensible. Evie l'observa curieusement, assise sur le banc de fenêtre, les jambes remontées contre sa poitrine, un magazine posé devant elle.

Carlos alla s'asseoir sur le tapis où dormait Camarade et où était resté son ordinateur portable.

« Est-ce que Mal est ici ? »

« Ben est venu la chercher il y a un quart d'heure, » répondit Jay en continuant à lancer sa balle en l'air pour la rattraper. « Quelque chose à voir avec sa mère le lézard et où la détenir. »

« De préférence loin d'ici, » marmonna Carlos.

Oh oui, de préférence, _s'il vous plaît_. 

« Je suis venue vous remercier tous les quatre au nom de mes parents et de moi-même pour avoir arrêté Maléfique et l'avoir vaincue, » annonça Audrey, sa voix claire et posée et polie. « Ma famille vous est redevable. Si vous avez besoin d'aide un jour, le royaume d'Auroria répondra. »

Jay et Carlos l'observaient, interdits, et le premier fronça les sourcils.

« Au pire, t'aurais juste pu dire merci, hein. Même si c'est pas nécessaire. »

Le culot de ce... !

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous procédons dans ces circonstances, » l'informa Audrey avec un doux sourire.

Si ces yeux reflétaient autre chose, ce n'était pas faute de chercher à le cacher.

« D'accord. De rien, alors. »

« S'il vous plaît, veuillez passer le message à Mal. »

« On le fera, » promit Carlos avec un hochement de tête.

« Par contre, y a un truc que j'ai pas compris. Ta mère s'appelle Auroria, pas Aurore ? »

De... quoi ?

« Elle s'appelle Aurore, en l'honneur de notre royaume. »

Tout le monde savait ça !

Mais Jay avait l'air vraiment perdu.

« C'est qui Auroria alors ? »

« C'est un endroit, Jay, pas une personne ! » lui fit remarquer Carlos en se tournant vers lui. « J'ai une carte sur mon bureau, et Marraine nous en a montré une la semaine passée ! »

« Désolé, c'est pas comme si leur façon de vivre était claire, hein ! Il y a beaucoup trop de rois et de reines et de châteaux pour un seul pays. »

« C'est pas un seul pays ! C'est plusieurs petits pays. Plusieurs États fédérés, alliés si tu veux, et réunis dans un seul grand royaume, les États Unis d'Auradon. Auradon est considéré comme l'État-capitale. »

« Avec un roi des rois, qui est Ben, âgé de seize ans. C'est de la folie, cet endroit. »

« Auroria est le pays d'Audrey. »

« Donc Charmant et Cendrillon ont un pays... »

« Charmington. Le roi s'appelle Henry, pas Charmant. »

« Alors c'est lequel, Charmant ? Celui de Blanche-Neige ? »

Carlos fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas Eric, celui-là ? »

« Non, Eric c'est celui qui est au Moyen-Âge. »

Sérieusement ?

_Sérieusement_?

Elle essayait de garder son calme, de prendre des inspirations lentes, et elle croisa par hasard le regard d'Evie qui l'observait, les yeux pétillants. Apparemment, elle s'amusait.

Pas Audrey.

« Charmant n'est pas un nom, » coupa-t-elle un peu plus sèchement que prévu. « C'est un surnom. Blanche-Neige et Florian à Summerland, Eric et Ariel à Westerly, Eugene et Raiponce à Corona, Arthur et Guenièvre à Camelot, Cendrillon et Henry à Charmington, Philippe et Aurore à Auroria, Belle et Adam et maintenant Ben à Auradon, Anna et Kristoff à Arendelle, Elsa et Honeymaren à Arendelle également, Naveen et Tiana à Maldonia, Aladdin et Jasmine à Agrabah, Simba et Nala sur la Terre des Lions, l'empereur Wu Wei est veuf depuis peu et dirige l'Empire de Chine, Mérida, Kuzco et Richard sont divorcés ou célibataires et règnent respectivement sur Dunbroch, Péruvia et Sherwood. Voilà tous les royaux et les pays composant les États Unis. »

« C'est ce que je dis. C'est beaucoup trop. »

Il avait l'air sincère, c'était un fait pour lui, pas une moquerie, même si un petit sourire espiègle éclairait son visage.

« Je dois vous laisser, » annonça-t-elle, décidée à se retirer de cette situation de fous.

Mais Evie fit un petit signe qui attira l'attention de Carlos. Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle avec stupéfaction mais elle ignora leur réaction. Elle toucha sa tempe avec son index un court instant avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

« Oh, oui, » se souvint Carlos avant de se tourner vers Audrey. « Tu pourras répondre, normalement. On aimerait savoir si on doit aller en cours demain. »

« Comment ça ? »

Il eut l'air nerveux.

« Après ce qu'il s'est passé, on ne sait pas trop si on va avoir le droit de rester ici, ou si on va être envoyés ailleurs... »

Si ça avait été le cas, Audrey en aurait déjà entendu parler, et elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi ils se posaient la question.

« Vous restez ici, » répondit-elle. « Et votre présence est attendue en cours demain. Excepté Jay s'il a un mot de Marraine. »

« Elle a rien dit, » lui apprit le blessé. « Ça veut dire que je dois faire mes devoirs ? J'ai rien fait ! »

Carlos se tourna vers Evie quand elle attira son attention de nouveau. Elle leva un index contre le côté de sa tête un peu comme un enfant mimerait le fait d'avoir une corne ou une antenne, puis toucha ses lèvres avec le dos de son pouce, puis forma un poing avec sa main droite qu'elle recouvrit de sa main gauche.

« Elle veut savoir ce qu'a voulu dire Ben dans son discours quand il a dit que nous étions dorénavant pupilles d'Auradon. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour nous ? »

C'était ça qu'elle avait dit, avec ces trois gestes ?

« Ouais, je sais, » sourit Jay en remarquant sa surprise. « On s'y habitue au bout d'un moment. J'ai seulement compris Ben, paroles et protection. »

Carlos leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et c'est pas compliqué d'en tirer ce qu'elle veut dire, puisqu'on a eu cette discussion il y a une heure. Sérieux, Jay, tu arrives bien à la comprendre quand vous êtes seuls. »

« J'ai pas le temps quand t'es là, vous lisez vos pensées mutuellement, c'est flippant. »

« Jaloux ? »

« Toujours. »

Il reçut un magazine en pleine tête.

« Evie ! Je suis convalescent ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit un signe de tête vers Audrey, les invitant à écouter.

Audrey, elle, était plus que mal à l'aise d'avoir à expliciter cela quand ce n'était pas sa place. Mal sortait avec Ben, qu'ils se débrouillent !

« Les pupilles des États sont des orphelins qui n'ont pas de tuteur légal pouvant les prendre en charge, soit parce que les tuteurs sont décédés, soit parce que pour sa protection le mineur a été retiré de la garde de ses tuteurs et qu'il n'a pas d'autre famille. Le tuteur devient alors la couronne de l'État en question. »

« On appartient à la famille royale ? » murmura Carlos, un peu pâle.

« Non, » contredit immédiatement Audrey. « Vous n'appartenez à personne. Cela veut dire que Ses Majestés Belle et Adam veilleront à ce que vous ne manquez de rien. Ils payeront votre éducation, vos soins et tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Ils ont aussi un devoir de protection envers vous quatre jusqu'à votre majorité, à vingt ans. Vous allez aussi accéder à la nationalité auradonienne pleine et entière, avoir le droit de vote, de circuler entre les États, d'accéder à un métier plus tard. »

« Oh, » souffla Carlos, pensif.

Et vraiment, Ben aurait pu prendre cinq minutes pour leur expliquer ça au lieu de les laisser dans le flou total quant à leur présent et leur avenir.

« Ironie, quand tu nous tiens, » lâcha Jay en se remettant à jouer avec son petit ballon.

Et Audrey aurait aimé ne pas comprendre son amertume, mais elle supposait que Mal avait dû exprimer leur sentiment à tous quand elle avait fustigé le gouvernement auradonien. Se retrouver citoyens et pupilles du royaume, et plus directement d'Adam, ne leur plaisait peut-être pas vraiment.

Tant pis pour eux, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix.

(Bienvenue à Auradon, effectivement.)

« Donc on est majeurs à vingt ans, » reprit-il, la voix plus claire, « mais Ben est roi à seize ans. Y a pas un blême ? »

« La plupart des États ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Nous prenons la place de nos parents quand ils partent à la retraite. Mais il y a des traditions très ancrées dans la famille de Ben, et le roi Adam y est attaché. »

« Ouais, tout est bizarre ici. Sauf la nourriture. »

« La nourriture est bizarre, mais bonne, » corrigea Carlos. « D'ailleurs... » enchaîna-t-il plus timidement, « on peut descendre en cuisine chercher à manger ? »

Audrey retint son incrédulité.

« Vous n'avez pas mangé ? »

Il était près de treize heures. Elle supposait étant donnée la question qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de petit-déjeuner non plus.

Il eut l'air mal à l'aise.

« Hier, Marraine nous a demandé de ne pas sortir. On nous a apporté un dîner. Mais personne n'est venu ce matin, à part Ben pour chercher Mal, et il n'a rien dit. On ne sait pas si on a le droit de sortir de la chambre. Et on ne nous a plus apporté à manger. »

_Sérieusement_?! Où était passée Marraine ?

Ben et elle devaient être très occupés, mais ils auraient dû voir à quel point leurs protégés ne savaient plus où ils en étaient. Ils agissaient comme s'ils avaient commis un crime plutôt que sauver le royaume. C'était déconcertant. Et ils n'avaient jamais semblé être du genre à suivre les règles, mais elle supposait qu'à présent qu'ils se sentaient à la merci d'Auradon ils se montraient plus prudents.

« Jay doit rester allongé, mais vous pouvez aller chercher à manger quand vous voulez et remonter la nourriture dans vos chambres. Il y a toujours dans les frigos des plats préparés d'avance qu'il suffit de réchauffer. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas appelé Marraine pour lui demander ? »

« On n'a pas de téléphone, » l'informa Jay. « Il n'y a pas de réseau sur l'Île, on n'en a jamais eu besoin. »

Pour l'amour de... !

Carlos sembla lire sa colère et mal l'interpréter.

« On ne mangeait pas beaucoup sur l'Île, on n'est pas à trois ou quatre repas près, » murmura-t-il.

« Va chercher à manger, Carlos, » soupira-t-elle, avant de se détourner d'eux et de partir.

Parce que...

_Sérieusement ?_

Aussitôt dans sa chambre, elle sortit son ordinateur, fit une rapide commande sur le compte de l'école puis remplit les formulaires expliquant sa dépense.

Ses parents lui avaient demandé de leur témoigner leur gratitude, alors elle n'allait pas laisser ces crétins mourir de faim sous prétexte qu'ils ne pouvaient contacter personne.

Ils auraient des téléphones le soir-même.

O

Le lendemain après-midi, Audrey arriva la première dans la salle du club, comme souvent. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur portable et s'occupa à parcourir les réseaux sociaux pour lire les réactions des influenceurs les plus en vogue du royaume quant aux tenues des invités du couronnement.

Ses propres réseaux avaient un nombre énorme de followers bien entendu, mais savoir ce que pensait le public restait la manière la plus efficace pour pressentir les moindres changements à venir dans ce qui était élégant et branché à Auradon.

Elle était complètement plongée dans ses lectures (autrement plus relaxantes que tous les bruits de couloir qui avaient eu cours toute la journée sur les événements évoqués par Ben lors de sa conférence), et fit un bond involontaire (mais gracieux) quand une personne apparut mystérieusement près d'elle pour poser sans un bruit un livre sur la table.

« Evie ! » souffla Audrey, une main sur le cœur dans l'espoir de rapidement se calmer. « Par Merlin, ne surgis pas de nulle part comme ça ! »

La jeune fille l'observa quelques secondes, calme et les yeux brillant d'amusement, puis elle hocha la tête.

Audrey plissa les yeux, méfiante.

« C'est une salutation ou un acquiescement ? »

Evie eut l'air de réfléchir avant d'hausser les épaules, le coin de ses lèvres levé trahissant un petit sourire entre malice et espièglerie.

« Evie... »

Alors la jeune fille lia ses deux index une seconde.

« Est-ce que c'est une promesse ? »

Evie fronça les sourcils et se figea.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ça ? »

Son interlocutrice leva alors sa main droite et rapprocha son pouce et son index sans qu'ils ne se touchent.

_Un petit peu._

« C'est presque ça ? C'est un accord ? »

Evie sourit et acquiesça.

« Pourquoi pas une promesse, au moins je serai certaine que tu ne recommenceras pas. Quel est ton signe pour une promesse ? »

Troublée, Evie secoua la tête.

« Tu n'en as pas ? Tu n'as jamais rien promis ? »

Alors Evie haussa les épaules et pointa du doigt une direction apparemment au hasard, mais Audrey avait toujours eu un excellent sens de l'orientation.

« Il n'y a pas de promesse sur l'Île ? »

La surprise et le petit sourire presque lumineux qui éclairèrent son visage l'espace d'une seconde lui apprirent qu'elle avait bien interprété le message.

Audrey elle-même était plus que stupéfaite de parvenir à comprendre aussi bien Evie.

La jeune fille s'installa sur un tabouret plus loin et sortit son carnet, apparemment décidée à l'ignorer à présent, ce qui allait parfaitement à Audrey qui se concentra de nouveau sur l'écran. Les autres arrivèrent et bientôt il fallut qu'elle aide Bellamy à terminer et publier son article sur les plus belles tenues du couronnement (les photos étaient d'Audrey bien évidemment), puis qu'elle débatte avec Sun et Jordan parce que non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser dire que le veston qu'avait porté le Duc de Château d'Or était saillant, elle étouffa immédiatement toute question qu'ils essayèrent de poser sur les mystères entourant la cérémonie, et fut presque soulagée quand elle put se remettre derrière son ordinateur pour jongler entre répondre à ses mails et suivre une discussion qui avait lieu sur AuradonChat sur le groupe que Chad avait humblement nommé _Les héritiers d'Auradon._ La plupart du temps Audrey n'y participait que quand il était question d'organiser une fête ou de confirmer ou non sa présence à l'un des événements donnés par leurs parents, mais après le week-end qu'ils venaient de passer elle préférait garder un œil sur les choses.

« Alors Evie, est-ce que tu as aimé ta lecture de l'encyclopédie ? » demanda Esmea en faisant un signe de tête vers le gros volume que la jeune fille avait ramené.

Evie leva la tête de son carnet et acquiesça, le visage ne trahissant aucune émotion.

« Quelles tenues as-tu le plus apprécié ? » demanda curieusement Jordan.

Evie les considéra un instant, indécise, peut-être méfiante. Puis elle posa son feutre noir et tourna les pages de son carnet pour leur montrer plusieurs concepts colorisés.

Il y en avait cinq, trois robes et deux costumes, inspirés de certaines des tenues les plus célèbres d'Henry, Eric, Raiponce, Ariel et Aurore.

Audrey reconnut immédiatement la robe, malgré les modifications. Il s'agissait de celle que ses marraines avaient faite à Aurore pour son anniversaire, juste avant qu'elle ne retrouve Leah et Stefan. Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille, cette robe l'avait fascinée depuis toute petite, elle aurait adoré pouvoir la contempler mais elle avait été détruite dans un incendie avant même sa naissance.

Esmea et Sofia commentèrent les designs avec admiration et enthousiasme. Evie rangeait ses crayons et feutres et même si elle les surveillait du coin de l'œil, elle ne répondait à leurs compliments qu'avec de rares regards vers elles.

Avec un éclair de surprise, Audrey se rendit compte qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Evie vraiment échanger avec quiconque hormis Mal, Jay et Carlos. Elle répondait aux salutations de certains élèves par un mouvement de tête, répondait parfois à leurs questions de la même manière, mais cela semblait rester très exceptionnel. Ou alors Audrey n'avait tout simplement pas été présente aux bons moments – ce n'était pas comme si elle passait son temps avec les quatre délinquants-héros, après tout.

Pourquoi Evie aurait-elle eu une semi conversation avec elle si elle ne communiquait quasiment pas avec le reste de l'école ?

Alors que les autres commençaient à quitter la salle, Audrey ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du dessin. Evie avait modernisé l'allure de la robe, elle avait aussi ajouté des broderie d'or dessinant des arabesques sur le buste et avait allégé les lignes pour qu'elle puisse être plus facilement portée hors des occasions royales. Malgré tous ces changements toute personne qui poserait les yeux sur cette robe y verrait un hommage à celle si connue qu'avait portée sa mère bien des années plus tôt. Même les tons roses utilisés semblaient identiques.

Après quelques secondes Audrey s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus aucun son autour d'elle et qu'elle avait apparemment manqué les salutations des autres membres du club. Evie, debout à quelques mètres d'elle, avait passé son sac sur son épaule et l'observait nerveusement.

Peut-être avait-elle peur qu'elle garde ou abîme son carnet, elle semblait beaucoup y tenir.

Pour couvrir sa surprise et briser cette étrange tension chez l'autre fille, Audrey se leva, le carnet à la main, et alla le déposer sur la table à deux mètres d'Evie avant de retourner à sa place pour ranger ses affaires. Elle préférait ne pas trop s'approcher d'elle, ne sachant pas ce qui la mettrait mal à l'aise et ayant encore les mots de Ben en tête sur l'attaque de panique probable.

« Tu as choisi le rose, » dit-elle presque malgré elle, la voix légère, alors qu'Evie rangeait son carnet à dessin dans son sac. « Tu as donc pris parti dans l'éternel débat. »

Même l'encyclopédie avait pris soin de représenter les deux versions de la robe, la bleue et la rose. Pimprenelle et Flora avaient encore à ce jour cette dispute quand elles reparlaient de cet épisode, et Audrey s'en amusait à chaque fois.

Evie l'observait avec une prudence qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais témoignée.

« Pourquoi le rose ? » demanda Audrey en passant son sac sur son épaule à son tour, incapable de ravaler sa curiosité.

C'était ce silence qui la poussait à parler et c'était juste ridicule !

Evie pointa un doigt vers Audrey qui fronça les sourcils.

« Moi ? Oh, je porte souvent du rose, c'est vrai. »

Evie acquiesça, un léger mouvement de tête tout simple, et Audrey lutta pour comprendre.

« C'est pour ça que tu as choisi rose plutôt que bleu ? »

Un petit haussement d'épaule, pouvant signifier tellement de choses différentes qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'une vague réaction sans grand sens.

C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange qu'Evie n'ait pas dessiné la robe en bleu, vu qu'elle portait toujours quelque chose de cette couleur (en plus de ses bracelets en cuir). Elle avait apparemment ses propres préférences pour les bleu nuit, bleu roi et teintes saphir, occasionnellement de l'azur, et Audrey avait remarqué que bien que ses cheveux semblaient presque noirs, ils avaient eux aussi des reflets bleus foncés et paraissaient presque bleus au soleil.

« En tout cas, ton design est magnifique, » offrit-elle sincèrement.

Les yeux d'Evie s'illuminèrent et un petit sourire ravi éclaira son visage avant qu'elle ne le ravale aussitôt. Ce fut seulement à cette seconde qu'Audrey comprit que c'était peut-être de la timidité qui avait rendu Evie nerveuse. Audrey avait étudié le dessin longuement, était-ce possible qu'Evie avait craint sa réaction ?

Une courte sonnerie retentit et Evie sursauta. Audrey s'apprêta à s'excuser et à repêcher son portable dans son sac quand elle s'aperçut que le son n'était pas venu d'elle. Evie sortit son téléphone et le déverrouilla pour consulter le message. Puis elle y répondit, ses gestes si lents qu'ils en étaient fascinants alors que tous les autres adolescents de leur âge tapaient plus vite qu'ils ne parlaient.

Mais les insulaires n'avaient jamais eu de portable, et même si Carlos semblait très à l'aise avec la technologie, il n'avait dû en faire usage qu'en circuit fermé, internet ou le réseau téléphonique n'étant pas accessibles depuis l'Île. Ses connaissances étaient pourtant impressionnantes, et il avait dû programmer les téléphones de ses amis et leur montrer comment ils marchaient. Il leur faudrait un peu de temps pour s'y habituer, mais Audrey savait que certaines choses venaient plus vites que d'autres, les moyens de communication et internet ne seraient certainement pas ce qui leur poserait le plus de soucis.

Evie avait relevé les yeux vers elle et désigna du pouce la porte derrière elle.

« Tu dois y aller ? »

Elle acquiesça, forma un crochet contre sa poitrine avec sa main droite. Il fallut une seconde ou deux pour qu'Audrey comprenne que ce n'était pas un crochet, mais la lettre C.

« Tu dois rejoindre Carlos ? »

Un hochement de tête.

« Donc ça, » commença Audrey en reproduisant le geste, « c'est Carlos ? »

Evie sourit et secoua la tête, reforma un C avec sa main qu'elle colla contre sa poitrine, ce que n'avait pas fait Audrey et qui semblait avoir son importance.

Parce que ce n'était pas contre sa poitrine.

Carlos était un C contre son cœur.

« Alors comment tu dis Jay ? »

Jay était un poing contre son cœur.

« Et Mal ? »

Mal était... Mal était le signe _un petit peu_ contre son cœur ?

« Pourquoi Mal est un petit peu ? » demanda Audrey sans parvenir à contenir son amusement. « Attends, petite ? C'est ça ? »

Le fin sourire espiègle d'Evie était clair.

« Elle n'est pas si petite. Je suis certaine que ça lui a beaucoup plu quand tu l'as appelée comme ça la première fois. »

Le sourire s'agrandit. Il y avait une histoire là-dessous, Audrey pouvait le sentir, un sens caché, un secret peut-être.

« Et Ben, c'est ça ? » Elle leva un index contre sa tête comme elle l'avait vu faire la veille. « Pourquoi ? »

Le langage d'Evie était sommaire et très imagé. C'était intrigant.

Evie contourna Audrey pour aller récupérer l'encyclopédie qu'elle avait rangée plus tôt, puis chercha une page quelques secondes. Quand elle tomba sur une photo d'Adam, elle pointa du doigt sa couronne. Puis elle leva une main, le pouce replié contre sa paume, et la porta contre sa tempe. Audrey comprit que les quatre doigts dressés qui dépassaient de sa tête représentaient les créneaux de la couronne.

« D'accord, c'est une couronne. »

Puis Evie baissa trois doigts pour ne laisser levé que son index.

_Ben_.

« Un morceau de couronne. Ben est une petite couronne... Un petit roi ? »

Les yeux d'Evie pétillèrent. Elle baissa sa main, paume face au sol. Le geste universel pour montrer la taille que ferait un tout jeune enfant...

« Un bébé roi ? »

Quand Evie souriait vraiment, son visage s'illuminait, ses yeux devenaient noisette et sa beauté éclatait. Audrey ne put s'en empêcher, elle rit.

« J'aime bien, je vais l'appeler comme ça à partir de maintenant. »

Elle avait des noms bien plus colorés pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait décemment les dire à voix haute et encore moins les signer.

Bébé roi ferait très bien l'affaire, même si son intention derrière était clairement moins affectueuse que ce qu'Evie avait pu songer lorsqu'elle avait créé son signe.

Elle se demanda si un signe la représentait. Encore faudrait-il qu'Evie ait à parler d'elle.

Elle préféra ne pas trop s'interroger.

O

C'était intéressant à quel point certains ados avaient rêvé de passer du temps avec elle quand elle sortait avec Ben et partageait ses repas avec lui et à quel point elle se retrouvait plus ou moins isolée à présent.

Sa troisième année dans cette école était entamée et Audrey n'était toujours pas certaine de l'apprécier. Elle était luxueuse, les enseignements y étaient excellents et toutes sortes d'activités leur étaient proposées. Et pourtant il arrivait encore qu'elle regrette le palais, son précepteur particulier et la présence presque continue de sa mère. Même les leçons de sa grand-mère pouvaient lui manquer parfois. La forêt lui manquait.

Si Aurore avait eu le choix, elle aurait exigé qu'Audrey retourne vivre au palais suite à ce qu'il s'était passé lors du couronnement. Sa mère avait maintenu les apparences face aux autres mais la laisser à Auradon Prep loin d'eux en sachant que Maléfique le lézard restait au royaume l'angoissait. Malheureusement retirer Audrey de l'école d'élite aurait été un très mauvais choix politiquement parlant. L'image que ça aurait donné aurait été mauvaise, le timing terrible après sa rupture avec Ben.

Au palais, elle ne s'était jamais sentie seule, même les semaines où personne ne leur rendait visite, même lorsque ses parents s'absentaient pendant plusieurs jours pour des voyages diplomatiques.

Assise à une table avec sept autres adolescents, Audrey se demanda si ce sentiment diffus au creux d'elle était bien de la solitude. Elle participait à la conversation automatiquement, sur les cours ou les profs ou les potins, peu importait, mais elle ne se sentait guère impliquée par les rumeurs sur les nouveaux couples, la tyrannie d'elle ne savait quel enseignant qui les avait couverts de devoirs ou les derniers résultats sportifs. Ça ne voulait pas dire que ses camarades devaient le savoir, pour eux elle restait souriante et sociable, une princesse devait pouvoir faire la conversation à n'importe qui, après tout.

Sa grand-mère ne lui avait pas envoyé de message depuis le week-end. Elle lui envoyait un texto tous les deux jours d'ordinaire, mais pas cette fois.

La rupture avec Ben, l'apparition de Maléfique, les souvenirs, quelque chose qu'elle avait dit peut-être ? Audrey ne savait plus. Peut-être que c'était elle, tout simplement, et que Leah en avait eu assez, assez d'essayer de faire de sa petite-fille la digne héritière qu'elle souhaitait avoir.

Peut-être qu'elle avait finalement perdu sa grand-mère, elle qui se souvenait à peine de Grand-père Hubert et qui avait déjà perdu Grand-père Stefan.

Et si une femme qui partageait son sang et l'avait en partie élevée, une femme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle admirait voyait qu'elle n'était pas apte à être une princesse, qu'elle ne valait pas la somme des deux lignées royales légendaires dont elle était issue, comment les autres la percevaient-ils ?

Elle avait passé sa vie à lutter pour garder l'équilibre entre les attentes de ses parents, de sa grand-mère et de la société, avait appris à maîtriser à la perfection l'art de paraître, de contenter, de plaire. L'art d'être une autre.

Audrey était intelligente, ses résultats dans cette école élitiste en attestaient, elle était intelligente et travailleuse et elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu faire plus. Faire mieux.

Elle ne pouvait pas maîtriser les circonstances, les actions des autres, elle ne pouvait pas tout contrôler. Ça, elle avait dû l'accepter il y avait des années, douloureusement.

Si elle avait pu tout contrôler, elle ne serait pas tiraillée entre toutes ces attentes, elle ne serait pas constamment en train de jouer les équilibristes, elle ne serait pas emplie de doutes et elle ne serait définitivement pas là, à parler cinéma avec Chad (qu'elle pouvait à peine supporter), Artie (qu'elle ne supportait jamais) et Timon (qui ferait mieux de se trouver des amis à la hauteur de son humour pétillant plutôt que de passer son temps avec cette bande d'imbéciles imbus d'eux-mêmes). Elle ne serait pas là à sourire comme si elle les trouvait drôles, comme s'ils étaient amis, comme si elle ne rêvait pas de pouvoir manger tous les midis dans sa chambre assise en tailleur au sol avec un roman d'aventure ouvert à côté de son plateau-repas.

Mais elle se tenait bien là à la table, assise bien droite, la tête levée fièrement, le maintien parfait, le sourire parfait, la tenue parfaite, la princesse parfaite.

Son père apprécierait qu'elle entretienne ainsi les bonnes relations de leur royaume avec ses voisins, sa grand-mère apprécierait son application de toutes ses leçons, sa mère...

Sa mère lui lancerait un regard plein de compréhension saupoudré de tristesse et empli de tendresse.

Sa mère n'aimerait ni qu'elle soit assise à cette table à sourire faussement, ni qu'elle s'enferme dans sa chambre avec un livre. Sa mère voudrait la voir dehors dans la forêt, sa mère voudrait la voir avec un véritable ami (un seul suffirait pour elle), sa mère voudrait la voir heureuse.

Mais Audrey heureuse ne rendrait pas Leah fière, Audrey heureuse ne serait pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Auroria, Audrey heureuse ne pourrait pas réaliser les rêves de son père.

Une remarque moqueuse en direction des insulaires poussa Audrey à sortir de ses pensées. Elle tourna légèrement le regard pour voir la table à l'autre bout de la salle où étaient installés Ben, Lonnie, Doug, Jane et les quatre jeunes de l'Île. Elle ne s'attarda guère sur Mal et Ben, encore dans leur phase de Lune de miel, ni sur Jay qui semblait débattre avec enthousiasme avec Lonnie, ni sur Jane qui évitait tout le monde ou presque depuis le week-end.

Doug parlait à un Carlos qui mangeait rapidement, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme si on pouvait lui reprendre sa nourriture d'une seconde à l'autre, et à Evie, qui se tenait droite, le visage neutre, et mangeait lentement sans sembler prêter attention aux autres. Elle était assise entre Mal et Carlos, et avec toute cette agitation autour d'elle, elle avait presque l'air immobile. Comme en décalage. Quand Lonnie fit de grands gestes soudains pour appuyer ses propos, le regard de Carlos se tourna immédiatement vers elle, alarmé, et Evie eut un petit mouvement de recul et se figea. Mal, qui avait pourtant été tournée vers Ben à côté d'elle, lança un regard froid à Lonnie qui sembla s'excuser, et Audrey put voir la main de la demi-fée lâcher sa fourchette pour passer sous la table, pour prendre celle d'Evie, peut-être.

Evie ne mangea plus. Et elle ne communiqua avec aucun d'entre eux.

Et Audrey se demanda bien pourquoi elle se posait autant de questions. Pourquoi cette fille avait accepté d'aller dans son club, pourquoi elle avait communiqué avec elle et pourquoi lorsqu'Evie la regardait, Audrey avait toujours l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir à travers tous ses masques.

O

Le lendemain matin, Audrey avait dû quitter son cours d'histoire de la politique sur demande de l'administration. Elle se trouvait donc dans le couloir accueillant tous les bureaux dont celui de la directrice, à rassurer un élève de première année âgé de quatorze ans qui avait éclaté en sanglots au beau milieu de son heure d'Introduction à l'économie.

La pression d'Auradon Prep pouvait être beaucoup pour certains élèves, mais pour le coup elle avait à faire à un gamin plus perdu que stressé. La rentrée avait eu lieu seulement quelques semaines auparavant et certains avaient encore du mal à se faire à la vie à l'internat loin de leurs proches, de leurs amis d'enfance et même de leur royaume.

« Je sais que c'est un peu difficile, Allan. Mais ne crois pas que ça ne l'est pas pour les autres également, » offrit Audrey avec chaleur, assise sur le fauteuil à côté du garçon. Il était plutôt petit pour son âge, brun aux yeux sombres, et regardait ses pieds avec un mélange de honte et de tristesse. « Nous avons tous dû laisser notre vie derrière nous, mais c'est seulement temporaire, et c'est seulement pour se construire un meilleur avenir. Est-ce que tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? »

Il secoua la tête, silencieux. Il n'avait presque rien dit depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la demande d'une secrétaire, Marraine étant occupée. Le rôle d'Audrey en tant que présidente du Conseil des élèves était varié et incluait de représenter les étudiants lors d'éventuelles mésententes avec les professeurs, de faire le lien entre eux et les adultes et d'être une personne référente pour les plus jeunes.

« Cette école te permettra de devenir ce que tu veux, pour peu que tu y travailles assez dur. Il y a des dizaines de gens étonnants ici, des tas d'amis potentiels, de multiples aventures à vivre. Et lorsque le mal du pays te saisira une nouvelle fois, pense à ce que tu préfères faire chez toi ou à la personne qui te manque le plus, et souviens-toi que tu auras très bientôt l'occasion de rentrer, de faire ce que tu aimes, de passer du temps avec qui tu voudras. Pense à tout ce que tu pourras raconter à tes proches, tout ce que tu pourras leur ramener. »

La porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrit, elle put voir du coin de l'œil Jay et Evie entrer. Le premier avait l'air tendu, la seconde essayait de contrôler ses émotions mais elle était clairement bouleversée.

Ce n'était pas son problème.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que je ramène à mes parents à chacun de mes retours ? » continua-t-elle pour Allan. Le garçon releva enfin le regard vers elle curieusement, renifla même si les larmes avaient disparu depuis un moment et secoua la tête. Aurore se pencha pour fouiller dans son sac et en sortit un petit sachet qu'elle lui montra. « Tada ! Des cranberries enrobées de chocolat d'Auradon City. Ça s'appelle des chocoberries, pour ton information, et c'est ce que la capitale a de mieux à offrir. Tiens, prends-le, c'est pour toi. » Le garçon prit le sachet et observa curieusement les friandises. « Ça reste entre nous, mais je sais où les cuisiniers cachent la réserve des meilleures choses qu'il peut y avoir dans cette école, je pourrai refaire mon stock en un rien de temps, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il sourit alors, amusé, et hocha la tête.

« Merci, Votre Altesse, » dit-il doucement, un léger rose aux joues.

Quelques élèves la vouvoyaient, ceux peu habitués à côtoyer des royaux ou les enfants de nobles éduqués dans le respect des règles de bienséance, mais peu lui donnaient de l'altesse car l'école le décourageait. Sauf ceux venant de...

« Oh, tu es d'Auroria ? »

« Oui. D'Amory. »

« L'un des endroits les plus beaux chez nous, je comprends que ça puisse te manquer. Les chocoberries ont beau être une merveille, ça ne vaut pas les sablés au caramel de chez nous. »

Allan se redressa alors que son visage s'éclairait de joie.

« Ma famille possède l'entreprise qui les fabrique. Mon arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père est le pâtissier qui les a inventés. »

Audrey l'avait su bien sûr. Il n'y avait pas cinquante gamins venant de la petite ville située au bord du lac cristallin qui pouvaient avoir les moyens et les relations pour entrer à Auradon Prep, et elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de vanter les mérites de son royaume et de tout ce qu'il avait à offrir.

Si ça permettait de remonter le moral d'un de ses compatriotes par une petite manœuvre psychologique qu'elle avait ou non volé à sa mère, c'était double bénéfice.

« Tu peux en être très fier, le travail de ta famille fait rayonner Auroria à travers le monde. »

« Merci, Votre Altesse. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Audrey, tu sais. » Il rougit de plus belle et elle sourit, attendrie par sa timidité et sa candeur. « J'espère que tu ne manqueras pas de passer mes salutations aux tiens lors de votre prochain appel. Dis-moi, Allan, fais-tu partie d'un club ? Tu me sembles bâti pour celui de duel. »

« De duel ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

Elle continua de l'observer et l'invita à se lever. Il obéit sans y penser. Il était petit, mais fin, visiblement agile.

« Oui, de duel, » confirma-t-elle. « As-tu déjà tenu une épée ? »

« J'ai eu des cours, j'allais au centre d'entraînement d'Amory. »

« J'en étais certaine ! Fais-moi plaisir, si tu aimes ça, présente-toi au club de l'école, samedi à dix heures. Je suis certaine qu'ils pourraient bénéficier d'un nouveau membre, et tu pourrais montrer ce que nous valons à Auroria. Il y a beaucoup trop de jeunes de Camelot et de Sherwood dans ce club. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait y aller dès la première année ! »

« Que faisais-tu lors de la présentation des activités pendant la semaine d'accueil ? Tu dormais ? » taquina-t-elle, et Allan eût l'air gêné.

« J'ai dû manquer cette info. »

« Il y a beaucoup trop d'informations données d'un seul coup, je l'ai toujours dit. Tu devrais retourner en cours à présent. As-tu besoin que je te raccompagne ? »

« Oh non, ne vous dérangez pas, » coupa-t-il immédiatement alors qu'elle récupérait un bon d'excuse auprès d'une secrétaire dont le bureau était resté ouvert.

« Tu es sûr ? » s'enquit-elle en lui donnant le papier.

« J'ai un excellent sens de l'orientation et cette école n'est rien à côté de nos forêts. »

Elle retint son rire ravi et se contenta de lui sourire brillamment.

« Très juste. File, Allan, et si tu te sens à nouveau triste, souviens-toi que tu n'es pas le seul à qui les forêts de Clairfay, les Landes et le Lac Jade manquent. »

« Oui. Merci. »

Il lui sourit en grand, s'inclina un peu maladroitement et fila. Lorsqu'elle alla récupérer son sac, elle vit Marraine sortir du bureau du comptable avec lequel elle était en rendez-vous et se diriger rapidement vers Evie et Jay qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis leur entrée, quelques mètres plus loin.

Audrey s'apprêtait à quitter l'administration par l'autre porte, la même empruntée par Allan, quand la secrétaire, Annie, la retint.

« Vous feriez bien de rester, » invita-t-elle.

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Audrey en rejoignant l'entrée du bureau une nouvelle fois.

« Il est possible que Madame la directrice ait besoin de vous. »

« Pour un autre élève ? »

« Non. _Oui_ , pardon. »

Justement, la voix de Marraine lui parvint.

« Audrey ? »

Elle fit un pas en arrière et se tourna dans sa direction.

« Oui, Madame ? »

« Pourrais-tu te joindre à nous, s'il te plaît ? »

Audrey acquiesça et la rejoignit avant d'entrer dans le bureau à la suite de Jay et d'Evie. Ce n'était pas comme si elle aurait pu décemment refuser, son rôle venant avec des responsabilités.

Jay resta debout au beau milieu du grand bureau, comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu le voir en ces lieux. Tendu, nerveux peut-être, il avait les bras le long du corps, le regard tempétueux, comme prêt à se battre. Evie resta près de la porte, l'expression neutre mais le regard trop éteint. Alors que Marraine rejoignait son bureau sans passer derrière, Audrey choisit de rester en retrait sur un côté de la pièce, peu certaine de la situation.

« Madame Athford m'a fait part de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin lors de son cours, » commença doucement Marraine, son regard doux passant de Jay à Evie à intervalles réguliers. « Elle semblait confuse, et j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial, » rétorqua immédiatement Jay, sur la défensive.

« Evie a quitté le cours sans autorisation, puis tu l'as suivie. Et vous n'y êtes pas retourné. »

« Lonnie suit ce cours elle aussi. Je suis sûr qu'elle voudra bien nous passer ses notes et les devoirs et je ne sais quoi. »

« Jay, là n'est pas la question. Il est interdit de quitter un cours sans l'autorisation du professeur ou d'un membre de l'administration, comme il est interdit de ne pas se rendre à un cours. »

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche puis la referma rapidement, soit parce qu'il ne savait que répondre, soit parce que sa réponse ne l'aurait absolument pas aidé.

« Pourquoi as-tu quitté la salle ? »

La question, posée et douce, avait été dirigée vers Evie. Mais la jeune fille ne réagit pas, le regard presque vide alors qu'elle le gardait sur le dos du fauteuil devant elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Marraine.

« Ne faites pas ça, vous savez qu'elle ne peut pas vous répondre, » reprocha Jay en se plaçant entre Marraine et son amie.

« Evie pourrait très bien me répondre, » contredit calmement Marraine, le ton égal. « Elle rend ses devoirs, elle sait parfaitement écrire, et Mal et toi avez dit qu'elle communique avec vous. »

« Avec nous trois. C'est tout. Pourquoi on est là ? Si vous voulez nous punir, allez-y. »

Il y eut un changement dans l'attitude d'Evie, une modification de ses appuis, quelque chose de subtile mais Audrey vit ses poings se fermer, cette hésitation dans son maintien. Prête à fuir peut-être. Ou à subir.

« Jay, » intervint-elle alors d'une voix posée mais ennuyée. Elle fit un pas en avant, attira l'attention du garçon et le placarda d'un regard froid et agacé mais contrôla son ton. « Il y a des règles ici, mais il y aussi une certaine tolérance. La directrice a besoin d'avoir votre version des faits parce qu'elle ne peut pas s'en tenir à une seule version peu importe les circonstances, et c'est son rôle de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette école, pour que les professeurs puissent y travailler correctement et que les élèves puissent y étudier sereinement. Alors pourquoi avez-vous quitté le cours ? »

Il l'observa, les dents serrées, glissa un regard vers Evie mais la jeune fille ne lui offrit aucune aide ni aucune indication sur ce qu'il devrait dire ou non.

« Les Auradoniens sont trop familiers, » finit-il par avouer.

Audrey resta interdite.

« Quoi ? »

« Familiers, » répéta Jay, agacé. « Vous avez tendance à trop vous approcher, tout le temps, à toucher les gens autour de vous pour un tas de raisons comme si c'était normal. Sur l'Île, on ne touche que nos proches alliés. C'est pas habituel pour nous, d'accord ? Ça l'est encore moins pour Evie. Et Athford est... familière. »

Elizabeth Athford, la cinquantaine, était une femme chaleureuse, joyeuse, qui appréciait s'approcher des élèves pour prendre le temps de les aider individuellement s'ils rencontraient des difficultés à réaliser leurs exercices ou à comprendre la leçon du jour sur les sciences de la Terre.

C'était l'une des enseignants les plus appréciés dans l'école, et Audrey pouvait tout à fait l'imaginer essayer de se rapprocher d'Evie pour voir si elle pouvait la convaincre de faire ses exercices.

« C'est parce qu'elle s'est approchée trop près de toi que tu es partie ? »

Mais Evie ne lui répondit pas, bien sûr. Sa capacité à ne pas réagir était tout bonnement stupéfiante.

Jay le fit à sa place, acquiesça inutilement.

« Je l'ai suivie, on est allés dans la chambre où on a passé l'heure à lire et regarder la télé. On allait à notre cours suivant quand la secrétaire nous a interceptés. »

Alors Audrey se tourna vers Marraine.

« Ne serait-ce pas possible d'informer le corps enseignant de penser à respecter une certaine distance lors des cours pour éviter ce genre d'incidents ? »

« Je m'y emploierai, » promit la directrice. « Mais nous devons garder à l'esprit que c'est une grande école. Il y a beaucoup d'étudiants et beaucoup de membres du personnel, il va être difficile de ne pas être confronté aux autres parfois. Je sais que vous ne souhaitez pas en entendre parler, mais – »

« On a dit non. Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec votre stupide thérapie. »

« Je connais votre position, mais il faut penser à votre bien-être. Il n'y a rien de mal à avoir besoin d'aide parfois. »

« On n'a pas besoin d'aide. La situation était oppressante alors Evie s'est levée et a quitté calmement le cours, et alors ? C'était la chose la plus sensée à faire. Il n'y a rien d'anormal chez nous. »

« Il n'est pas question de ça, Jay, » coupa sèchement Audrey une fois encore. Se retrouver dans cette situation l'excédait, c'était les protégés de Ben, pas les siens, où était-il, celui-là ? Elle n'avait pas signé pour ça quand elle avait été élue présidente de ce foutu Conseil. « Pourquoi parles-tu d'anormalité ? D'où sors-tu de telles bêtises ? Si c'est de l'Île, tu peux tout oublier tout de suite. Des tas de personnes suivent des thérapies, pour un tas de raisons. Les thérapies aident beaucoup de gens à aller mieux, à identifier leurs troubles, à voir les choses sous un nouvel angle et à avancer. »

« Tu as l'air bien au courant. »

« Ma mère est psychologue. »

« Je croyais que ta mère était reine. »

« Avoir passé seize ans dans une chaumière dans la forêt, être victime d'un sort de sommeil éternel, avoir été couronnée reine et être devenue mère ne l'a pas empêchée de faire des années d'études et d'obtenir son diplôme. »

Qui ne lui servait guère, car avant d'être psychologue, Aurore était effectivement reine et ce rôle primait. Et s'il primait, alors les patients ne la voyaient pas comme un médecin. En réalité, Aurore n'exerçait quasiment qu'auprès de ses homologues.

Audrey avait vu défiler pas mal de royaux et personnages iconiques au palais, elle était très bien placée pour savoir que même derrière certaines des plus héroïques et respectées figures des royaumes il y avait des personnes qui souffraient.

« Cela dit, » continua-t-elle plus posément, « une thérapie n'est efficace que si la personne la souhaite et y participe, donc personne ne vous forcera à en suivre une. »

Elle n'ajouta pas qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas comment Evie pourrait suivre une thérapie. Audrey avait dans l'idée que l'enfermer dans une pièce seule avec un adulte aurait au contraire l'effet inverse que ce qu'espérait sans doute Marraine.

Elle se tourna donc vers la directrice.

« Cela fait peu de temps qu'ils sont à Auradon et dans l'école, il y a encore beaucoup de choses auxquelles ils doivent s'habituer et tous hormis Mal s'impliquent dans une activité extra scolaire. Ils ont besoin de temps. »

« Bien sûr, » concéda doucement Marraine. « Mais les règles de l'école doivent être respectées par tous. J'ai cependant conscience qu'il va nous falloir à tous une période d'ajustement. J'aimerais qu'à l'avenir s'il devait y avoir un autre incident de ce genre, vous veniez nous trouver, Audrey ou moi. Cela évitera tout mal entendu. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

Jay hocha la tête. Evie resta immobile.

« Bien. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos salles de classe. »

O

Lorsqu'Audrey put enfin rejoindre sa chambre ce soir-là, elle était épuisée.

Elle déverrouilla sa porte, posa son sac sur sa chaise de bureau et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Dans le silence de la chambre, elle pouvait parfaitement entendre les échos de voix lointains des filles dans les autres pièces de l'étage, les éclats de rire, les mouvements.

La plupart du temps, ne pas partager sa chambre arrangeait bien Audrey. Mais il y avait aussi tous ces moments où le lit vide de l'autre côté de la pièce l'emplissait de tristesse. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi c'était elle qui s'était retrouvée seule lors de l'attribution des chambres la première année. Un nombre de filles impair, et la voilà avec une chambre à moitié vide. Peut-être que l'administration l'avait choisie en raison de son statut de princesse. Peut-être que c'était juste un hasard.

En tout cas, tous les soirs après le dîner, Audrey se retrouvait seule quand les autres étaient tous en duos.

Au moins cela lui permettait de gérer de front ses multiples rôles et activités avec brio.

Chassant de son esprit toute pensée futile (ce n'était pas comme si les autres avaient vraiment envie de passer du temps avec elle en dehors de ce qu'elle pouvait leur apporter), Audrey se redressa et retira ses chaussures puis défit sa coiffure. L'avantage d'être seule était qu'elle pouvait laisser tomber toutes les apparences.

Elle s'étira puis se leva pour rejoindre son bureau dans le but de commencer ses devoirs. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle l'aperçut.

Entre son pot à crayons et ses cours parfaitement empilés se trouvait un paquet de friandises. Elle s'approcha prudemment, le cœur battant trop rapidement, et vit que le sachet de chocoberries était neuf.

Il n'avait aucunement été là le matin lorsqu'elle avait quitté sa chambre.

Elle se précipita vers sa porte, l'ouvrit, vérifia la serrure, mais le verrou fonctionnait parfaitement et elle avait bien déverrouillé la porte plus tôt avant d'entrer. La fenêtre était fermée, et les chambres se situaient au deuxième étage, aucune chance que qui que ce soit ait pu entrer par là.

Elle s'approcha prudemment du bureau, observa longuement le sachet et finit par s'en saisir. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Qui l'avait déposé là ?

L'idée que quelqu'un soit entré par effraction dans sa chambre lui glaçait le sang, mais absolument rien n'avait l'air d'avoir bougé ne serait-ce que de deux millimètres (et Audrey était _légèrement_ maniaque, elle aurait remarqué si quelque chose avait changé).

Il y avait quelque chose sous le sachet. C'était un simple morceau de ruban noué en un adorable petit nœud. Et il était bleu.

« Sérieusement ? » souffla Audrey, incrédule.

Evie ?

Comment aurait-elle pu entrer ? Et pourquoi...

Oh.

Est-ce que c'était censé être un remerciement ?

Pourquoi ? Son intervention dans le bureau de Marraine ce matin-là ?

Audrey en aurait fait autant pour n'importe qui, c'était son rôle, et elle ne laissait pas ses sentiments interférer avec ses devoirs. Elle pouvait être une peste souriante, elle pouvait dénigrer avec élégance, mais elle ne négligeait jamais ses obligations.

Et comment savait-elle que ces friandises... Allan. Dans le couloir. Evie avait dû entendre.

Evie ne communiquait absolument pas en dehors de ses amis insulaires. Et ce n'était pas comme si Audrey avait été le meilleur comité d'accueil ou même modérément sympathique à leur égard. Elle devait être tout en bas de leur liste des _potentiels camarades à apprendre à connaître en dernier recours_. Et ça lui allait très bien.

Alors pourquoi Evie avait toujours semblé... quoi ? Intriguée ? Intéressée ?

En tout cas, elle communiquait quand elles étaient seules, et maintenant avec un paquet de friandises qu'elle était parvenue Audrey ne savait comment à infiltrer dans sa chambre.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle leur fasse parvenir à tous de nouveaux exemplaires du règlement intérieur.

(Ils avaient probablement jeté les premiers sans même les lire.)

O


	3. Par effraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey n'est toujours pas convaincue par la présence des insulaires. Et elle devrait probablement être plus inquiète quant aux habitudes délinquantes d'Evie.   
> Probablement.

D'accord.

_Peut-être_ qu'Audrey était un peu intriguée par Evie. C'était surtout qu'elle aimerait beaucoup savoir pourquoi l'autre fille faisait ce qu'elle faisait vis-à-vis d'elle.

(Et de tout le reste.)

Dans les classes qu'elles partageaient, Evie restait figée constamment, les yeux sur la table. Elle prenait des notes parfois, mais globalement elle se contentait d'écouter. Elle ne participait jamais aux travaux en groupe, et l'école faisant la part belle à l'expression orale dans l'optique de les préparer à leurs futures fonctions de premier plan, Evie ne contribuait pas à l'animation du cours. Comme l'avait dit Marraine, elle ne faisait pas ses exercices sur table non plus.

En tant que présidente du Conseil des élèves, et ce pour aider au mieux ses camarades, Audrey avait un accès restreint à l'intranet de l'administration. Elle pouvait ainsi consulter les résultats des étudiants. Il y avait eu quelques devoirs à rendre depuis l'arrivée des insulaires à Auradon, et les notes d'Evie allaient de la moyenne à l'excellent.

Donc non seulement elle rendait bien ses copies (les professeurs lui donnant du travail supplémentaire à faire en dehors de la classe lorsque d'autres faisaient des exposés ou remplissaient des questionnaires en cours), mais en plus elle était loin d'être la dernière dans les classements, très loin même dans certains cours. Non pas qu'Audrey avait songé qu'elle était idiote, contrairement à certains autres qui ne pouvaient apparemment empêcher leurs préjugés de prendre le dessus. Evie ne communiquait pas, était belle, étrange et venait de l'Île, donc forcément elle avait la tête vide ou était simplette, probablement faible et fragile.

Ils ne l'avaient pas vue face à Maléfique. Aucune des personnes présentes ce jour-là ne pouvait songer cela d'elle, qui s'était tenue droite sans ciller quand bien des héros auraient plié sous le regard et les menaces de l'horrible fée.

Les professeurs ne semblaient pas savoir comment agir autour d'Evie. Il y avait ceux qui lui demandaient gentiment de travailler en classe mais qui n'insistaient jamais. Il y avait ceux qui l'ignoraient complètement, sans doute pour éviter de la mettre plus mal à l'aise. Il y avait les très rares qui n'approuvaient toujours pas la présence des insulaires et avaient une attitude clairement passive-agressive avec chacun d'entre eux.

Et il y avait Monsieur Deley, leur professeur de chimie, qui était carrément hostile.

« Je suppose qu'ils ne vous apprennent pas à respecter vos aînés non plus ? » disait-il, empli de froideur et de condescendance, alors qu'Evie était restée silencieuse malgré ses interrogations.

Et à quoi s'attendait-il ? Elle était _muette._

La quinzaine d'élèves s'était figée lorsque Monsieur Deley avait insisté pour obtenir une réponse ou une réaction, non pour la première fois. C'était en revanche la première fois qu'il ne dissimulait aucunement son dédain.

Monsieur Deley était peut-être le professeur le moins apprécié de toute l'école, et dans un établissement pour lequel les enseignants étaient recrutés après un long et rigoureux processus de sélection, sa présence demeurait un mystère. Il se montrait antipathique, peu pédagogue et rarement de bonne humeur.

Cependant jamais il n'aurait osé s'en prendre à l'un d'entre eux ainsi.

Apparemment calme, Evie restait immobile sur sa chaise, le regard sur son bureau, et ne réagit pas aux piques de son professeur. Assis à l'autre bout de la table, Doug fronçait les sourcils, observant Monsieur Deley avec indignation et colère. Ils étaient au fond de la salle, Evie près du mur, et le garçon s'installait toujours le plus loin possible d'elle sur ce bureau qui pouvait accueillir jusqu'à trois élèves.

C'était l'un des deux seuls cours où Mal ou Jay n'était pas avec Evie, et Audrey se demanda pourquoi Marraine les avait parfois séparés.

« Lorsque je parle, j'attends une réponse. »

Près d'Audrey, Chad se tortilla sur son siège, incapable de cacher son cas de conscience. Plusieurs élèves avaient l'air simplement curieux de voir où l'échange allait les mener, d'autres essayaient de croiser le regard d'Audrey, peut-être pour l'enjoindre à intervenir.

Elle n'interviendrait que si elle sentait qu'Evie avait besoin de quitter la pièce. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se défendre seule, ne serait-ce que par son silence, aussi elle n'avait aucune envie de la traiter comme une enfant à protéger.

Face à l'immobilisme imperturbable de son élève, Monsieur Deley sembla s'étouffer de rage et parcourut l'allée pour rejoindre le fond de la classe. Les pieds d'Audrey se plantèrent alors sur le sol mais elle ne se leva pas quand elle ne nota pas de changement dans l'attitude d'Evie. Il y avait peut-être une tension dans ses épaules, peut-être quelque chose dans son regard baissé, mais il n'y avait pas de panique, du moins rien qui ne soit pas fermement contrôlé.

« Peut-être que je ne parle pas assez lentement pour vous ? Ou peut-être qu'on ne vous apprend pas à écrire non plus ? Mais vous deviez être trop occupée à fouiller dans les poubelles pour vous préoccuper de votre manque flagrant d'éducation ! »

Cette fois-ci Audrey se leva, ce qui tua immédiatement toutes les protestations qui auraient pu naître sur les lèvres de leurs camarades. Mais au-delà de ses mots qui dépassaient très largement ce qui était acceptable (ou même tolérable !), ce fut la main que le professeur posa violemment sur le bureau entre Evie et Doug qui poussa Audrey à agir. Parce que _là_ , il y avait eu un changement dans l'attitude d'Evie, sa défiance s'était muée en crainte, ses épaules avaient baissé, ses poings s'étaient fermés, et sur son visage l'expression était un peu la même qu'avait Carlos lorsqu'il se faisait surprendre par un son trop fort, et il y avait des limites.

« Monsieur Deley, » commença-t-elle, sa voix mélodique et douce alors qu'elle passait derrière Chad pour rejoindre l'allée centrale et forcer leur professeur à se retourner vers elle et à se détourner d'Evie. « J'ignore ce qui a échappé à votre si brillant esprit, » dit-elle, laissant son sarcasme de petite peste gâtée enrober ses mots, « mais elle ne peut pas parler. Ce n'est pas en vous acharnant ainsi que vous changerez cet état de fait, à moins que vous nous ayez caché votre capacité à accomplir des miracles. J'ajouterais qu'elle est une élève d'Auradon Prep et que cette école repose sur des valeurs bien ancrées, le respect en fait partie, tout comme l'équité et la bonté. Or, votre attitude aurait davantage sa place sur l'Île de l'Oubli qu'à Auradon. »

L'effet fut immédiat. Il pâlit un peu, se redressa, perdit de sa superbe alors que tous les étudiants accusaient soudain leur professeur du regard. Audrey n'aimait guère danser autour des faits, et parfois poser des vérités violentes sur la réalité permettait de débloquer bien des choses, et s'il y avait bien un point que tous les enfants des États Unis d'Auradon avaient en commun, c'était qu'ils étaient élevés pour dénigrer les méchants.

(Si Deley était le méchant de l'histoire, Audrey se demandait ce que ça faisait d'elle.)

La douce musique signalant la fin du cours retentit, Audrey aperçut le sursaut d'Evie mais garda son regard sur le professeur.

« Votre intervention est totalement déplacée, Mademoiselle. Je vais demander à – »

« Le cours est terminé à présent, et j'apprécierai que vous n'oubliiez plus mon titre lorsque vous vous adressez à moi en dehors de la classe, Monsieur Deley. Un homme aussi attaché au respect que vous doit savoir comment l'on s'adresse à une personne de mon rang. Et je suis certaine que vous aurez tout le loisir de parler à Madame la directrice lors de notre entrevue tout à l'heure. Je doute fort que mon père approuve vos compétences de professeur à l'avenir, et je suis sûre qu'il aura quelques mots à ce sujet lors du prochain Conseil d'administration. »

Chad se leva alors, seul autre couronné de la salle, et elle avait bien compté sur le plaisir qu'il avait à user de son pouvoir. Elle supposait que son point de vue sur les insulaires avait également un peu changé depuis le Couronnement.

« Mes parents soutiendront Sa Majesté Philippe sans aucun doute, » affirma-t-il, une main dans le dos et le menton levé. « J'ajouterais que puisqu'Evie est pupille d'Auradon, le roi et ses parents voudront savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« C'est juste, » approuva Audrey avant de pencher très légèrement la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire poli aux lèvres, la voix doucereuse. « Je vous verrai donc après les cours dans le bureau de Madame la directrice, Monsieur Deley. »

Elle se détourna de lui pour aller récupérer ses affaires, et la réponse outrée du professeur fut avalée par le bruit des adolescents rangeant leurs affaires et se levant pour quitter la salle.

Audrey s'assura qu'Evie était bien partie avec Doug avant de rejoindre le couloir elle aussi.

O

Ce soir-là, Audrey boycotta le club de mode tout comme le dîner. L'entrevue avec Marraine avait été brève, Deley donnant sa démission à la seconde même où il avait compris à quel point la directrice était furieuse. Il n'avait sans doute aucune envie de subir l'humiliation de voir le Conseil d'administration lui tourner le dos. Après tout, ceux qui finançaient cette école et son salaire étaient aussi les célèbres parents fortunés de certains de ses élèves, dont une partie siégeait au Conseil.

Audrey aurait dû être satisfaite, mais elle se sentait simplement frustrée.

Elle avait joué son rôle bien sûr, accompli son devoir, mais si elle aidait des élèves d'ordinaire, c'était seulement en tête à tête ou lors des réunions du corps enseignant. Pas devant tout le monde, en tout cas pas ainsi. Elle voulait bien être sous le regard de tous lors des événements royaux, ou admirée en raison de ses vêtements ou de sa beauté, ou respectée pour le simple fait d'être née de ses parents.

En dehors de ça...

En dehors de ça, elle préférait ne pas être vue.

S'ils ne voyaient plus Audrey, héritière, princesse parfaite et égocentrique, elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'ils percevraient, et l'incertitude était dangereuse.

Cette incertitude la rendait nerveuse. Nulle doute que la démission de Deley avait dû faire le tour de l'école d'une façon ou d'une autre, et elle préférerait ne pas être au centre des discussions, pas encore une fois après l'annonce de la venue de la fille de Maléfique, après la rupture humiliante avec Ben, après les événements du Couronnement. Ça commençait à bien faire.

Alors elle se trouvait installée en tailleur sur son lit, un paquet de chocoberries sur les genoux, et puisqu'elle avait terminé ses devoirs et ne comptait pas allumer sa télé au risque d'entendre encore parler de Ben et de Mal, qu'elle avait terminé son roman du moment et qu'elle n'avait rien sous la main à étudier en vue de son futur rôle de chef d'État (ou d'épouse de), elle avait décidé de faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux. Prévoir sa future séance de shopping.

Il y avait donc autour d'elle plusieurs catalogues présentant les dernières collections de ses grands couturiers préférés, son ordinateur et sa tablette pour compléter ses recherches, et une douce musique (du piano) en fond sonore.

En somme, une soirée plutôt parfaite.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à sa porte.

Une fille en pleurs avait apparemment perdu son portable. Il fallut à Audrey trois quarts d'heure pour démêler l'histoire, et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, elle essayait de se souvenir si elle avait su que ce genre de bêtises lui incomberait avant d'accepter le rôle de présidente.

Non, elle était plutôt certaine que baby-sitter n'avait pas fait partie de la description du poste.

Elle déverrouilla sa porte avec lassitude et la laissa se refermer derrière elle – et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter.

« Evie ! »

Alors que l'autre fille l'observait entrer, assise au sol dans un coin de la chambre, Audrey essaya de retrouver son calme. Sans grand succès.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Comment tu es entrée ?! Tu n'as rien à faire dans ma chambre ! »

Evie se leva doucement et haussa les épaules, le visage neutre.

« Les portes ne s'ouvrent pas sans clé, comment tu as pu entrer ? » Audrey secoua la tête en avançant vers le centre de la pièce. « Tu sais que l'effraction est un délit, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question, pourtant sérieuse, alluma une petite étincelle dans les yeux sombres mais Audrey ne plaisantait pas. S'il y avait des lois, ce n'était pas pour rien. Les lois leur permettaient de cohabiter, les lois les protégeaient... Elles _devaient_ être respectées.

Même par d'étranges gamins de méchants qui n'avaient apparemment aucune notion ou presque de la légalité et de la bienséance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Evie ? » répéta-t-elle avec agacement. Personne n'entrait jamais dans sa chambre, c'était son monde, c'était là où elle pouvait être elle-même. Personne n'avait jamais demandé à entrer dans sa chambre. « Tu ne devrais pas être en train de manger ? »

Elle savait que Mal et les autres avaient tendance à manger tard, lorsque le service se calmait.

Evie haussa une épaule de nouveau. Audrey dut se faire violence pour ne pas soupirer.

« Je ne lis pas dans les esprits. Tu es allée manger ? »

_Non._

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta chambre ? »

_Mal. Bas._

« Mal est en bas ? Elle est en train de manger. Pourquoi tu ne manges pas avec eux ? »

Evie détourna les yeux alors, il y eût une sorte de nervosité dans son maintien. Après quelques secondes, elle fit un geste avec ses mains, comme si elle tenait un ballon invisible. Puis elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas le premier geste. Gros ? Trop ? Oh ! Trop de monde ? D'accord. Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es entrée par effraction dans ma chambre, je te signale. »

Sa formulation sembla rendre un peu de son assurance à Evie, qui eut un petit rictus passager avant de désigner Audrey, puis de pointer vers le bas de nouveau.

« Quoi ? J'ai mangé, » se défendit-elle.

Evie lança un regard sans équivoque vers le paquet bien entamé de chocoberries resté sur son lit.

« C'est le dessert. » Elle désigna de la tête le petit frigo branché dans un coin. « J'ai mangé un sandwich, non pas que ça te regarde. Tu es venue pour quelque chose en particulier ? »

Evie évita son regard, puis la désigna une fois encore avant de pointer du doigt les magazines de mode sur son lit, puis le couloir. Enfin, elle fit un geste avec son index à l'horizontal, un tour en arrière.

Okay. Audrey pouvait comprendre ça.

« Je n'étais pas au club parce que j'avais du travail à faire. Bellamy a dû vous le dire. »

Alors Evie rencontra son regard, attentive, et sembla complètement douter de ses paroles. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle manquait de culot.

Audrey l'ignora et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Tu n'aimes pas quand il y a trop de monde autour de toi, et tu n'aimes apparemment pas non plus être seule. »

Avec hésitation, Evie pencha une de ses mains à l'horizontale d'un côté puis de l'autre.

_Ça dépend._

« De quoi ? »

Le regard baissé, elle hésita longuement puis se désigna, avant de faire le même geste qu'un peu plus tôt, représentant le passé.

Ça dépendait d'elle et de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée.

Audrey leva les yeux au ciel avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Tu peux rester là. Je suppose que les autres n'en ont pas pour des heures. »

Evie releva le regard et hocha la tête.

« Mais rends-toi utile, j'ai besoin d'un avis sur ces tenues. »

Les yeux d'Evie brillèrent immédiatement et elle s'assit au bout du lit, observant tous les magazines avec curiosité.

« Donc, l'hiver arrive bientôt. Ça veut dire pas mal de réceptions à Auroria, des événements officiels où je me rendrai avec mes parents – on aime beaucoup l'hiver chez moi, il y a plein de festivités. Et surtout il y a l'anniversaire de maman, en novembre, c'est à dire tout bientôt, et cette année, papa a décidé de lui faire une surprise et d'organiser une réception avec ses amis dans la forêt où elle a grandi. Ce qui signifie qu'il me faut des tenues pour toutes ces occasions. »

Evie hocha la tête, son expression sérieuse contrastant avec l'excitation enfantine dans ses yeux et Audrey dut lutter pour s'empêcher de sourire, parce que le mélange était plutôt adorable.

« D'accord. Donc, pour commencer, le mois prochain a lieu l'inauguration du nouveau bâtiment de l'Académie de danse... »

O

Evie était _vraiment_ passionnée par les vêtements.

Elle avait un instinct et un œil précis concernant la mode, il ne lui fallait que quelques secondes pour se décider, peu importait le nombre de modèles que pouvait lui montrer Audrey. Et elle avait du caractère. Quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec elle, elle savait très bien se faire comprendre.

Très rapidement elles dérivèrent et se mirent à débattre de tout ce que contenait le site sur lequel elles étaient à cet instant. Enfin, débattre était peut-être un grand mot. Evie pouvait clairement lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle aimait ou non, mais ses arguments étaient plus difficiles à cerner, même si Audrey pouvait ajouter trois dizaines de signes à son dictionnaire mental. Il y avait beaucoup d'instants où un air frustré apparaissait fugacement sur le visage d'Evie lorsqu'Audrey lui disait quelque chose à laquelle elle avait à redire sans pouvoir le faire. Ses mains amorçaient un mouvement puis se figeaient, peut-être parce que ce qu'elle aimerait communiquer était trop complexe pour son langage extrêmement rudimentaire, ou peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait tout simplement aucun signe pour les mots auxquels elle songeait.

Ça soulevait tout un tas de questions qu'Audrey rangea dans un coin de son esprit. Si son vocabulaire signé ne comportait que des mots essentiels, comment discutait-elle avec Mal, Carlos et Jay ? Se contentaient-ils d'échanges de surface ? Ou peut-être prenait-elle le temps d'écrire avec eux ?

Ou était-ce en leur compagnie qu'elle inventait de nouveaux signes ? Et dans ce cas, si elle ne les connaissait que depuis quelques mois, comment avait-elle communiqué avant ?

Ou plus exactement et plus inquiétant, est-ce qu'elle avait déjà communiqué avec qui que ce soit avant de les rencontrer ?

Si elle l'avait voulu, Evie aurait pu prendre une feuille de papier et écrire ce qu'elle avait souhaité lui dire. Le fait qu'elle ne le fasse pas signifiait que son mutisme allait au-delà d'une incapacité à émettre des sons, comme s'en était plusieurs fois inquiété Marraine, et qu'il était aussi dû à un blocage, à un désir de se tenir à distance.

Et puisqu'Evie communiquait avec elle avec ses signes et ses expressions, Audrey ne souhaitait pas risquer ce qui tenait apparemment de l'extraordinaire pour la jeune fille en lui demandant d'écrire ce qu'elle ne pouvait signer. Si elle le souhaitait, si elle s'en sentait capable, elle le ferait d'elle-même.

En tout cas, Audrey aurait adoré qu'elle puisse parler. Parce que si elles pouvaient avoir une conversation aussi distrayante ainsi, leurs échanges seraient sans doute épiques avec plus de facilité.

C'était plaisant d'avoir une discussion avec quelqu'un qui ne pliait pas face à ses opinions juste parce qu'elle était une princesse ou une célébrité ou passionnée ou têtue. Evie, en tout cas pour la mode, semblait aussi bornée qu'elle, et elle avait des idées très arrêtées sur le sujet... et une expression renfrognée presque enfantine lorsqu'Audrey arrivait à avoir le dernier mot – un fait rare, maintenant qu'elle y pensait avec surprise. Ça ne la dérangeait étrangement pas.

Il semblerait...

Il semblerait qu'elle appréciait Evie.

Leur passion commune pour la mode les rapprochait.

Une fois qu'elle eut rassemblé tous les magazines qu'elles avaient étalés entre elles, Audrey attrapa son paquet de chocoberries et le tendit à Evie.

« Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que j'ignore où tu as eu ce paquet, » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Evie se contenta de sourire de façon angélique. « Mais est-ce que tu en as déjà goûté ? »

_Non._

« C'est un crime. Goutte. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Evie tendit la main et attrapa une friandise. Audrey fit de même et ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en voyant l'expression lumineuse sur le visage de l'autre fille alors qu'elle mâchait.

« Maintenant je vais devoir m'inquiéter à l'idée que tu me voles mes chocoberries. »

L'air pensif d'Evie la fit sourire plus grand.

« Ou que tu vides le stock de la cuisine. »

_Moi ?_

« Et dire que tout le monde se méfie de Mal et de Jay. »

L'air espiègle qu'elle ne parvenait pas à effacer fut parlant.

Puis soudain elle redevint sérieuse, hésitante, et Audrey fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Evie avait un visage et de grands yeux très expressifs quand elle ne se cachait pas derrière son masque d'impassibilité, et elle changeait parfois brutalement d'humeur. C'était assez exigeant de devoir être constamment attentive pour pouvoir la comprendre.

Elle n'avait encore jamais vu le signe qu'elle fit alors. Elle tapota deux fois son cœur avec son index et son majeur.

« Il va me falloir une explication pour celui-là. »

Mais Evie continua.

_Mal._

Puis un geste de la main, un peu comme si elle agitait une baguette magique.

Puis _Ben._

...Oh.

Le premier devait être un signe pour s'excuser.

_Je suis désolée que Mal ait ensorcelé Ben._

L'air frustré était apparu sur le visage d'Evie de nouveau, son expression sombre alors qu'elle baissait les mains avec un petit soupir agacé, incapable de lui dire ce qu'elle aurait aimé ajouter. Il y avait une agitation dans ses gestes, une tristesse dans son regard, alors Audrey se pencha pour attraper ses mains et secoua la tête.

« Je sais que c'était pour la baguette. Que Mal obéissait aux ordres de Maléfique. »

Elle se rendit compte avec horreur de ce qu'elle avait fait sans y penser, qu'elle touchait Evie, et se redressa aussitôt en la lâchant. Mais Evie ne semblait pas dérangée par le contact, juste surprise, et elle secoua la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien.

Soufflant intérieurement de soulagement, Audrey continua :

« C'était tordu, ce qu'a fait Mal. Et mauvais. Mais même sans cela, Ben et moi étions voués à l'échec. Et j'ai passé ma vie entourée de couples littéralement légendaires. Je sais reconnaître l'amour quand je le vois, et c'est ce que je vois quand je les regarde. »

La tête d'Evie était légèrement penchée, et elle l'observait de cette façon attentive qui la mettait mal à l'aise, son regard soucieux. S'inquiétait-elle pour elle ? Pourquoi ?

Personne dans cette école n'avait ne serait-ce qu'essayé de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ses sentiments. Il y avait eu des regards désolés, des regards de pitié, et ça s'était arrêté là.

« Je te remercie, » offrit doucement Audrey, la voix presque tremblante, « de t'être excusée. Tu es la seule qui l'a fait. »

Ce n'était pas comme si Mal et elle avaient eu l'occasion de discuter, mais Ben aurait pu prendre cinq minutes de son temps pour venir lui parler et lui présenter ses excuses. Il avait été ensorcelé, certes, mais il ne l'était plus à présent. Leur relation n'avait jamais eu de réelle rupture. Il aurait pu avoir la décence de venir la voir, au moins en souvenir de leur ancienne amitié.

Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts d'Evie tapoter son avant-bras pour attirer son attention. Elle avait dû être happée par ses pensées quelques secondes et ne l'avait pas sentie se pencher vers elle. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Evie était silencieuse constamment, même quand elle se déplaçait, même quand elle utilisait un objet. Ses gestes étaient précis, doux, méticuleux pour n'émettre aucun son. Même quand elle posait sa boite de crayons sur une table ou quand elle bougeait une chaise elle faisait un minimum de bruit, comme si elle souhaitait faire oublier sa présence _._ Faire oublier qu'elle existait.

La seule fois où Audrey l'avait vue faire quelque chose de désordonné et bruyant, ça avait été quelques jours plus tôt quand elle avait jeté un magazine sur Jay, dans sa chambre.

Peut-être parce qu'avec Carlos et Jay, elle se sentait libre. En sécurité.

Evie recommença à tapoter son bras, et Audrey se reprit avec un petit sourire de dérision.

« Oui, désolée, je suis distraite. »

Un haussement de sourcil et une petite inclinaison de la tête.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, » protesta-t-elle avec un faux air hautain.

Evie croisa les bras.

« Non. Par contre, j'ai une question, puisque ce cher bébé roi ne me tient plus au courant de rien. »

_Oui.  
_

« Tu sais où ils ont enfermé Maléfique le lézard ? »

Une ombre entra immédiatement dans les yeux d'Evie, sur son visage aussi.

« Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, hein ? » murmura Audrey.

L'expression de la jeune fille devint plus gardée, plus distante, un léger froncement de sourcils s'invita sur son visage et elle ne bougea pas.

« À cause de la façon dont elle traitait Mal ? »

_Oui._

« Et la façon dont elle vous traitait, les garçons et toi ? »

_Oui._

« Mais ça va au-delà de ça, non ? »

Une expression hantée habilla le visage d'Evie alors, ses yeux s'assombrirent et son corps entier se figea. Audrey observa le changement avec inquiétude, remarqua que sa respiration avait changé alors qu'elle secouait la tête.

« D'accord, » souffla Audrey en levant les mains pour l'apaiser, cachant sa soudaine crainte. « On ne parlera pas de ça. Tant qu'elle est loin d'ici et sous bonne garde, ça me va. »

Evie acquiesça, encore pâle, les yeux trop brillants, mais quelque chose de glacé dans son expression informa Audrey qu'une prison était une punition bien trop clémente au goût d'Evie, et c'était vraiment perturbant de voir cette fille si douce et lumineuse arborer une telle haine envers quelqu'un. Si Evie avait eu le choix, elle aurait sans doute écrasé le lézard.

Qu'est-ce que Maléfique lui avait fait ?

La sonnerie courte du téléphone d'Evie brisa la tension et elle consulta son portable avant de lever les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire sincère soulevant néanmoins le coin de ses lèvres.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Maman Poule veut savoir où tu es ? »

Il était vrai qu'à sa décharge, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'Evie était ici et il commençait à se faire tard.

Avec amusement, Evie haussa les épaules.

_Mal. Inquiétude._

« Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Les amis sont comme ça, je suppose. »

Ce n'était pas franchement rassurant que Mal s'inquiète autant pour Evie, tout le temps. La demi-fée ne semblait pas du style à s'en faire pour rien.

_Moi. Inquiétude. Mal._

« Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu t'inquiètes pour elle aussi ? Je ne suis pas sûre que sa fierté apprécierait. »

Evie secoua la tête négativement avec un petit sourire, mais il y avait de la tristesse dans son regard.

_Mal. Trop. Cœur._

« Maléfique l'a sous-entendu, » se souvint Audrey.

Elle avait insinué que Mal avait toujours été plus encline à faire le Bien qu'à être mauvaise, avait eu des instincts altruistes toute jeune déjà, malgré les leçons de sa mère.

Evie leva ses deux mains, paumes vers le haut, une bien plus basse que l'autre, puis baissa la plus haute et monta la plus basse comme deux extrémités d'une balance.

« Elle compensait, » comprit Audrey. « Pour essayer de correspondre à ce que sa mère voulait. Pour que sa mère l'aime. »

Se trouver des points communs avec Mal n'était pas vraiment dans les projets d'Audrey et elle ravala immédiatement toutes les émotions qui essayèrent de remonter à la surface.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait que pendant qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi, tu veilles sur elle ? » taquina-t-elle pour alléger la discussion.

Evie secoua la tête.

_Mal._

Et un autre signe, un index touchant son front.

« Butée ? »

C'était ça.

« J'aurais dit idiote. »

Avec des yeux pétillants, Evie lui montra le signe pour ce mot-là. C'était simplement ses quatre doigts qui venaient toucher brièvement sa tempe.

_Mal. Butée. Idiote._

« Là on est d'accord. »

Avec un petit sourire amusé, Evie poussa légèrement sur le genoux d'Audrey, probablement pour lui dire d'arrêter d'insulter son amie.

_Mal. Idiote. Désolée. Pour. Passé. Moi._

Audrey n'avait jamais autant compris l'importance des verbes et de la grammaire jusque-là. Elle lutta pour en tirer une phrase, et elle finit par faire le lien avec ce qu'avait dit Evie juste avant.

« Mal est une idiote parce qu'elle est désolée pour ton passé ? Pourquoi ça la rend idiote ? »

_Quoi. Passé. Non. Mal._

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Et elle croit que c'est de sa faute ? »

C'était exactement ça, apparemment. Mal se sentait coupable.

« Mal tient à toi, c'est évident, » se retrouva à défendre Audrey, et si ça, ce n'était pas ridicule.

Un petit sourire presque timide s'afficha sur le visage d'Evie, puis elle finit par acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête.

Audrey ne savait pas si ces sentiments embarrassés étaient dus au fait qu'il s'agissait de Mal, ou simplement au fait que quelqu'un tenait à elle. Elle penchait un peu pour les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que Mal pense avoir fait pour qu'elle se sente coupable ? »

Un changement de nouveau. Evie détourna le regard, s'immobilisa, son expression devint neutre, à l'image de celle qu'elle arborait face aux autres, surtout face aux adultes. La dernière chose que souhaitait Audrey, c'était qu'Evie se sente obligée d'avoir à s'enfermer comme ça face à elle pour se protéger.

« Evie ? Hey, regarde-moi. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va inventer un signe. Tu pourras l'utiliser pour me dire que tu ne souhaites pas parler de quelque chose. Il voudra dire stop, et j'arrêterai, je changerai de sujet, tout simplement. »

Evie l'observa prudemment, hocha la tête lentement. Ses mains tremblaient. Quoi qu'ait été la réponse à sa question, les souvenirs auxquels elle était liée étaient si mauvais que le corps d'Evie y réagissait, comme lorsqu'Audrey avait insisté au sujet des raisons derrière sa haine de Maléfique.

« Tu as une idée pour ce signe ? »

Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis posa un index contre ses lèvres closes. C'était la façon dont tout le monde disait _chut_ silencieusement. La façon dont on mimait un secret aussi.

C'était approprié, sans aucun doute.

Audrey sentait que des secrets, Evie en avait quelques-uns. Marraine avait complètement raison de s'inquiéter pour elle, parce que les secrets contenus dans son passé la hantaient tellement que leur simple évocation poussait son esprit à chercher une issue et son corps à externaliser ses trop fortes émotions.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver sur cette île ?

« D'accord, on fera comme ça alors. »

Evie hocha la tête, puis se leva et attrapa ses affaires. Audrey lui tendit les magazines qu'elle voulait lui emprunter, et attrapa un papier sur son bureau sur lequel elle nota rapidement son numéro de téléphone.

« Tu m'enverras le tien. Comme ça je te préviendrai la prochaine fois que je ne peux pas me rendre au club. Ça t'évitera d'entrer je ne sais pas comment dans ma chambre. »

Evie prit le papier et lui sourit avant de sortir.

Ce sourire voulait clairement dire qu'elle ne promettait rien.

O

Les jours suivants furent presque routiniers. Même si la presse parlait encore énormément du couronnement et des actes des quatre jeunes insulaires, après quinze jours les choses se calmaient doucement.

Deley avait été remplacé par un professeur beaucoup plus méritant. D'après ce qu'Audrey pouvait entendre, Carlos s'était fait remarquer par une de ses inventions dans le club de technologie, un robot qui se comportait comme un chien... et que Camarade détestait apparemment. Le garçon semblait doucement trouver sa place. Jay était devenu en un rien de temps la star de l'équipe de Tournoi et avait intégré le club de duel. Une bonne partie des élèves de l'école lui tournait autour et il adorait l'attention. En dehors de leur groupe très fermé d'amis, Mal se tenait en retrait. Pour autant qu'Audrey pouvait en juger, elle restait loin de tout événement officiel lié au statut de Ben. Elle avait encore l'air assez hésitante à l'idée d'afficher leur relation devant les autres, mais elle semblait plus détendue et souriait plus. Comme Carlos et Jay.

Même si elle faisait en sorte de rester loin du groupe, Audrey avait quand même remarqué tout ça pour une raison toute simple. Elle partageait quelques cours avec les trois plus âgés, mais surtout son regard avait tendance à les chercher dans les couloirs, au restaurant ou à l'extérieur.

À _la_ chercher.

Evie continuait à venir au club. Puisqu'elle arrivait en avance, comme Audrey, elles avaient généralement le temps de discuter pendant un petit quart d'heure, surtout des tenues qu'elles avaient remarquées l'une et l'autre sur des blogs ou dans des magazines, et Audrey ne manquait pas de commenter les vêtements des insulaires quand elle remarquait la signature d'Evie sur une pièce modifiée ou créée... ou même sur la dernière tenue de Camarade, qui amusait toute l'école. Quand les autres étaient là, Evie se contentait de feuilleter les revues et catalogues et de dessiner, à de très rares occasions de donner son point de vue sur une idée de l'équipe pour leur blog ou concept en hochant ou secourant la tête.

Audrey regrettait de ne pas avoir plus de temps avec l'autre fille, mais sa semaine très chargée entre ses options, le cheerleading, ses devoirs, ses lectures, ses recherches et son rôle de présidente du Conseil ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps libre et les quelques heures dont elle bénéficiait ne coïncidaient avec rien qui pourrait lui permettre de se retrouver seule avec Evie. Ce n'était pas comme si elles pouvaient manger ensemble (Evie avait toujours l'air tendue et renfermée à la cafétéria de toute façon), et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisaient les insulaires de leurs soirées.

Elle n'avait aussi aucune envie de devoir faire face à Mal, et pire encore, à Mal-et-Ben. Elle saurait se comporter en princesse parfaite, polie, droite et digne, mais elle ne souhaitait surtout pas ressentir de nouveau cette rancœur et cette humiliation.

Alors qu'elle remontait dans sa chambre après un repas tardif avec Tim, Aziz, Ally et quelques autres, elle songeait à tout ce qu'elle aimerait faire lors de sa semaine de vacances à Auroria. Il y aurait l'anniversaire de sa mère, et Pimprenelle, Pâquerette et Flora seraient là pour quelques jours, elle pourrait continuer à trier la bibliothèque de sa chambre, passer du temps dans celle de ses parents pour consulter certains livres pour ses recherches, elle pourrait se promener dans la capitale et faire les boutiques avec Aurore, peut-être aussi verrait-elle sa grand-mère...

Elle déverrouilla sa porte et fut surprise de voir que la lumière était allumée.

« Evie ? » appela-t-elle doucement.

L'autre fille n'avait plus fait d'apparition mystérieuse dans sa chambre depuis leur longue discussion sur la mode, mais cette visite-là était différente. Evie était assise une nouvelle fois au sol, dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, et elle se balançait d'avant en arrière lentement, presque imperceptiblement.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Prudemment, Audrey la rejoignit et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Evie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La respiration de l'insulaire était trop rapide, se coinçait régulièrement quelque part dans sa poitrine ou dans sa gorge, si bien qu'Audrey crut un instant qu'elle sanglotait mais quand Evie releva enfin la tête il n'y avait pas de larme dans ses yeux.

Elle observa Audrey, le regard trop brillant, le corps tremblant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

L'inquiétude d'Audrey monta d'un cran quand la respiration d'Evie se fit plus difficile encore, une expression de peur sur son visage. Alors la princesse changea de position, s'assit face à l'autre jeune fille et repoussa ses émotions pour se forcer à ne montrer qu'un calme assuré.

« Evie, respire doucement. Tu paniques. Tout va bien, il n'y a que nous deux. Respire profondément. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Evie lui faisait confiance. Parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance, c'était évident, sinon pourquoi serait-elle entrée par effraction dans sa chambre, pourquoi communiquerait-elle avec elle, pourquoi serait-elle venue là alors qu'elle n'allait pas bien, pourquoi son regard resterait-il accroché au sien ainsi ? Pourquoi accepterait-elle qu'Audrey se tienne si près d'elle ?

Mais elle lui faisait confiance, alors Audrey posa une main sur son bras doucement, et Evie ne cilla pas.

« Respire. Doucement. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration d'Evie s'apaisa. Elle semblait épuisée, avait cessé de bouger, mais ses mains tremblaient toujours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » essaya-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Evie fronça les sourcils. Elle fit un geste agacé qu'Audrey connaissait à présent.

_Marraine._

« Oui ? »

Mais c'est tout ce qu'Evie semblait pouvoir lui dire à cet instant.

« Je vais aller lui parler, d'accord ? »

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans son regard, mais Evie ne réagit pas.

« Tu peux rester là. Ça va aller ? »

_Oui_.

« D'accord. »

Audrey quitta la pièce avec hésitation, mais Evie semblait repartie dans son monde, les yeux dans le vague et la respiration plus ou moins normale. Avec un soupir discret destiné à calmer ses émotions, Audrey quitta la chambre et descendit rapidement dans l'aile administrative, malheureusement vide. Aucune trace de Marraine. Alors elle fit demi-tour, remonta les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage et au lieu de tourner à droite pour rejoindre le couloir tout au bout duquel était située sa chambre, Audrey prit à gauche. Une fois devant la bonne porte, elle frappa.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Carlos ouvrit prudemment.

Déjà-vu.

« Bonsoir, » salua Audrey. « Je peux entrer ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Bonsoir, » se corrigea-t-il nerveusement. « Pourquoi ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et entra, se glissant par la petite ouverture. Surpris, il ne put l'en empêcher et protesta doucement.

Marraine n'était pas présente. Mais Jay se tenait debout à côté du canapé les bras croisés, le regard tempétueux. Plus loin Mal vibrait presque d'agitation, et Carlos se tint nerveusement près de la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait où est la directrice ? »

La simple mention de la fée sembla augmenter la tension.

« Loin d'ici de préférence, » rétorqua Mal avec colère. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est elle qui t'a envoyée ? »

« Non. »

« On n'a pas le temps pour tes jeux, princesse. »

« Excuse-moi ? » s'indigna froidement Audrey.

« Elle ne répond toujours pas, » murmura Carlos en jetant un œil sur son portable.

Evie.

« Elle sait qu'elle doit répondre ! » pesta Mal en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, probablement pour essayer de se contrôler.

Jay leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'as raison, énerve-toi encore, comme si ça avait été utile. »

« Répète ?! »

« Et hausse le ton, c'est vrai que crier a bien arrangé les choses ! »

Audrey haussa un sourcil, partagée entre l'envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas loin du volume de Mal et que leur agitation et leur colère mettaient visiblement Carlos mal à l'aise... et avaient possiblement été l'une des raisons derrière la fuite d'Evie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Sa voix calme sembla les faire réagir, ils se figèrent tous les deux et se tournèrent vers elle dans un mouvement similaire, comme s'ils l'avaient oubliée et étaient surpris de la voir.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » rétorqua Mal, mais la colère semblait l'avoir quittée un peu et sa froideur laissa Audrey de marbre. « Tu peux partir, on sait pas où Marraine est allée. »

« Pourquoi est-elle venue vous voir ? »

« Elle voulait – »

« Carlos ! »

« Audrey est présidente du Conseil des élèves. J'ai lu le règlement de l'école qu'elle nous a donné l'autre jour et la charte. Elle est du côté des élèves, elle représente les élèves lorsqu'il y a un conflit avec le corps enseignant. Elle peut être l'intermédiaire. Elle l'a déjà fait. Pas vrai ? »

Devant son regard plein d'espoir, de prières, Audrey se trouva obligée d'acquiescer.

« Je peux vous représenter, mais je dois savoir pourquoi. »

Carlos posa son regard sur Mal qui finit par soupirer.

« Ben et Marraine sont venus nous voir parce qu'ils veulent qu'on se soumette à des tests médicaux. »

« Vous n'avez pas encore vu de médecin depuis votre arrivée ? »

« Et on ne veut pas en voir. »

« Qu'ont-ils dit, exactement ? »

« Qu'il était normalement obligatoire pour les élèves d'avoir un examen physique annuel. »

« C'est vrai. Tout le monde est suivi par un médecin dans les royaumes, et si tout va bien on a seulement un check-up annuel. Le médecin vérifie notre santé générale, si on grandit bien, si on a une bonne vue et une bonne ouïe, nous fait nos vaccins au besoin. »

« On n'a pas besoin de ça. »

D'accord... Audrey ne s'était pas attendue à ça comme problème, ça lui paraissait tellement bénin.

« C'est un simple examen de routine, Mal, » expliqua Audrey le plus calmement possible. « Ce n'est ni dangereux, ni douloureux. Les médecins font ça tout le temps. »

Au pire, ils pouvaient être mal à l'aise à l'idée de se trouver en sous-vêtements devant un inconnu, mais Marraine resterait sans doute avec eux et elle autoriserait probablement à ce qu'ils restent tous dans la même pièce.

« J'ai dit qu'on n'en voulait pas, et elle a insisté. »

Bien sûr qu'elle avait insisté, c'était pour leur bien. Ils avaient besoin de vaccins et qu'ils soient suivis au moins pour veiller à leur prise de poids ne serait pas du luxe. Evie et Carlos avaient été maigres à leur arrivée et Mal et Jay trop minces, ça allait mieux mais un suivi médical paraissait nécessaire.

« Et vous vous êtes mis dans des états pareils pour ça ? »

Mal plissa les yeux de colère.

« Elle insistait. »

Marraine avait insisté pour essayer de les convaincre. De les comprendre. Ce qui les avait mis mal à l'aise, ce qui se traduisait chez Carlos et Evie par le silence et chez Jay et Mal par de la colère, et Mal avait dû hausser le ton, et Evie...

Evie.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous tous contre cet examen alors qu'il est pour votre bien ? »

« Ça te regarde pas. »

« Êtes-vous tous contre ? »

Mal la fusilla du regard, Carlos détourna les yeux tandis que Jay l'observait avec trop de sérieux.

Leur silence était parlant.

Ils n'étaient pas tous contre, mais avec eux c'était _tous pour un et un pour tous_.

« Evie va bien, elle était dans la salle du club de mode, » offrit-elle alors, mentant partiellement, et les yeux de Mal brillèrent de surprise, quelque chose se détendit en elle d'un seul coup et elle eût l'air plus lasse que furieuse. « Elle est dans ma chambre, elle reviendra plus tard. Je peux vous faire gagner du temps, mais voir un médecin est une bonne chose, et les vaccins sont indispensables. Vous allez être amenés à sortir de cette école, à être exposés à des maladies que votre système ne connaît pas, sans ces vaccins ça pourrait être très dangereux. Pensez-y. »

Elle se détourna d'eux puis sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. Elle verrait Marraine à la première heure le lendemain pour apaiser les choses, mais cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les quatre insulaires étaient à Auradon et il faudrait bien qu'ils coopèrent à un moment ou à un autre.

Elle entra doucement dans la pièce, s'approcha d'Evie lentement avant de s'asseoir face à elle.

« Hey, » souffla-t-elle quand Evie, pâle et éreintée, rencontra son regard. « Je n'ai pas trouvé Marraine, mais j'ai parlé à Mal, Jay et Carlos. Ils étaient inquiets, tu aurais pu répondre à leurs messages, » reprocha-t-elle. Evie se contenta de serrer ses bras plus fort autour de ses genoux et Audrey se retint de justesse de soupirer. « C'est quoi le problème avec le fait de voir un médecin ? On est tous suivis par des médecins, c'est une bonne chose. »

Evie fronça les sourcils légèrement et la fusilla du regard. Elle était peut-être parfaitement silencieuse, mais son caractère lui se faisait parfaitement entendre.

Audrey attendit, elle n'allait pas passer son temps à deviner. Si Evie souhaitait continuer à confondre sa chambre avec une cachette en entrée libre, elle devrait faire des efforts.

Lorsqu'Evie secoua la tête négativement, Audrey s'installa plus confortablement, en tailleur.

« C'est une bonne chose, » insista-t-elle. « Je suis certaine que Marraine avait un médecin particulier en tête, quelqu'un en qui elle a toute confiance. »

Evie détourna les yeux, agacée, et Audrey fronça les sourcils.

« Bien, c'est quoi le problème avec Marraine ? Evie, elle me tape aussi sur les nerfs parfois, avec son enthousiasme et son positivisme constant. Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que tout ce qu'elle désire c'est notre bien à tous. C'est une fée, elle a passé des siècles à veiller sur des enfants et continue encore aujourd'hui. Elle a décidé de diriger cette école malgré son aversion pour la politique pour garder un œil sur les futures générations de dirigeants, parce qu'elle souhaite être certaine que personne ne nous corrompt. Elle veut un meilleur futur pour nous tous. Et si elle pose des questions, si elle vous demande de faire des choses comme aller voir un médecin ou vous mélanger un peu plus aux autres, c'est parce qu'elle veut vous aider. C'est parce qu'elle veut que vous alliez bien. Et elle a peut-être l'air ignorante mais je suis sûre qu'elle en est loin. Elle vit depuis des générations, il doit y avoir peu de choses dont elle n'a pas déjà été témoin. S'il y a une personne en laquelle tu peux avoir confiance dans ce pays, c'est elle. Alors pourquoi tu n'essayes pas ? »

Les yeux baissés, Evie sembla hésiter un instant, parfaitement immobile. Puis elle leva une main au-dessus de sa tête.

_Adulte._

« Tous les adultes ne sont pas les mêmes, comme tous les jeunes ne sont pas les mêmes. Beaucoup d'adultes ici sont des gens bien, Evie. Je sais que ça peut paraître naïf, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Monsieur Deley et l'attitude distante de certains professeurs, mais ce sont des cas isolés. Et Marraine n'est pas comme ça. Sur l'Île, est-ce que tous les adultes étaient semblables les uns aux autres ? »

Un haussement d'épaule lui répondit.

« Combien tu en connaissais ? »

Une hésitation. Puis _quatre_.

« Quatre, c'est tout ? Tes parents et... Non ? »

Maintenant qu'Audrey y pensait, jamais personne n'avait mentionné le père d'Evie. Ou de Mal. Ou de Carlos. Ou la mère de Jay.

« Ton père ? »

Un haussement d'épaules. Elle supposa qu'elle ne ne le connaissait pas.

« Et celui de Carlos ? »

Idem.

« La mère de Jay ? »

Une main à la verticale, qui bascula brusquement à l'horizontal.

« Oh. Désolée. »

_Petit._

Jay avait dû être jeune quand il avait perdu sa mère. Elle se demanda quelle cause naturelle était responsable de son décès. La maladie, peut-être.

« Et le père de Mal ? »

Haussement d'épaules.

« Alors les quatre adultes, ce sont vos quatre parents ? »

_Oui._

Et pas vraiment des exemples sains. Cruella était folle et violente, Maléfique était une psychopathe terrifiante, et la seule fois où Audrey avait été dans le coin quand Jay avait évoqué Jafar son ton avait été distant et froid.

Quant à la Méchante Reine...

Audrey faillit demander mais la réponse était dans le nom, de toute façon.

« Evie, tu ne peux pas te méfier à ce point de toutes les personnes que tu vas rencontrer à partir de ton expérience avec quatre horribles criminels. Je sais que c'est ton instinct de préservation qui te le dicte probablement, mais Marraine est différente d'eux. Et jamais elle ne te fera du mal. »

Les yeux d'Evie brillèrent et elle sembla se recroqueviller un peu plus sur elle-même. Elle eût l'air si jeune qu'Audrey regretta ses mots bruts, mais les choses devaient être dites.

« Et tu vas étudier encore un an et demi ici. Essaye peut-être... de communiquer un peu avec elle. Juste avec elle. »

L'idée même semblait la terrifier.

« Tu sais que Mal, Jay, Carlos et toi allez rester ici, tu as entendu la déclaration de Ben. Tu iras à l'université ou tu iras travailler, tu vivras ta vie dans ce monde, Evie. Marraine a raison, tu ne pourras pas vivre la vie que tu mérites si tu ne trouves pas le courage de faire un premier pas vers ton futur. Tu dois apprendre à faire confiance. Tu ne retourneras jamais sur l'Île. »

Des larmes envahirent ses yeux et Audrey paniqua intérieurement parce que ça n'avait pas du tout été son intention et que cette vision tordait quelque chose en elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils, essaya de comprendre cette réaction alors qu'une larme coulait sur la joue d'Evie, ses yeux sur ses mains tremblantes.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand Audrey comprit et elle observa prudemment l'autre fille.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas être examinée par un médecin ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Parce que tu as peur qu'on te renvoie sur l'Île ? » La façon dont Evie se tendit sans lever le regard vers elle lui répondit. « Pourquoi ? » souffla Audrey alors, complètement perdue.

Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait lui faire craindre une telle chose. _Rien_ ne justifierait que les autorités renvoient l'un d'eux là-bas ! Même s'ils commettaient un crime ils purgeraient leur peine dans une prison sur le continent, c'était pour dire.

Mais Evie n'avait pas confiance en leurs assurances, pas encore. Comme Mal, Jay et Carlos, qui semblaient apparemment craindre eux aussi les conséquences de cet examen si Evie s'y prêtait. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore croire qu'ils étaient libres, et au-delà de ça, que des adultes veillaient sur eux et les protégeraient.

« Evie... »

Mais Evie porta un doigt tremblant à ses lèvres, et Audrey n'insista pas, comme elle l'avait promis.

« D'accord. Mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit, pour Marraine. J'ignore si vous le savez, mais elle s'est opposée à la création de l'Île, à l'époque. Elle n'a pas participé aux sorts pour tisser la barrière. Et elle a toujours soutenu Ben dans son projet de vous faire venir. Elle s'inquiète sincèrement, elle veille sur vous. Tu n'as pas à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, mais même un signe de tête pour lui dire bonjour suffirait. Je suis même certaine que ça égayerait toute sa journée. »

Son ton bordé d'un léger sarcasme ramena une étincelle dans les yeux d'Evie et sembla la calmer un peu, et Audrey n'en fut pas peu fière.

« Tu as mangé ? »

_Non._

Audrey se leva et se dirigea vers le petit frigo qu'elle avait fait installer lors de sa première année. Ça lui était utile lorsqu'elle sautait l'heure du dîner les semaines des bilans où les réunions s'enchaînaient avec le corps enseignant ou les soirs de match où elle restait tard sur le terrain. (Ainsi que les fois où elle évitait le monde.)

« Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas manger ou que tu n'aimes pas ? »

_Non._

Audrey attrapa une bouteille d'eau, une salade composée, des couverts et un paquet de chips aux légumes qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle vit qu'Evie observait de loin les emballages curieusement, mais qu'elle n'avait pas bougé.

Alors Audrey se redressa, fit un geste élégant de la main vers une chaise et haussa un sourcil hautain.

« Je suis une princesse, » rappela-t-elle. « Tu crois vraiment que je laisse qui que ce soit manger par terre dans ma chambre ? »

Evie l'observa, ses yeux plus clairs, et jeta un œil vers le lit d'Audrey avant de ramener un regard moqueur sur elle.

Audrey leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'amusement d'Evie.

« Les chocoberries sont une exception, » indiqua-t-elle. « Arrête d'être insolente et viens manger. »

O


	4. Exceptionnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey a des tas de choses en tête, une montagne de tâches à accomplir, mais apparemment son cœur, lui, n'a rien de mieux à faire que de chavirer. Ce traître.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exceptionnel :
> 
> inhabituel, pas ordinaire, spécial, rare, qui fait exception,...

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Audrey parvint à plusieurs conclusions.

Ben était toujours aussi idiot. Il y avait apparemment quelques tensions entre Mal et lui car il mettait du temps à poser les jalons pour améliorer les choses sur l'Île. Bien sûr la politique était un processus lent et complexe, et certaines personnes ne devaient guère lui faciliter les choses (Adam, peut-être), mais elle pouvait comprendre la frustration de Mal qui n'avait sans doute pas grande idée de comment les choses se passaient pour les États Unis d'Auradon. Il suffisait que quelques voix fortes et influentes s'élèvent contre des mesures pour bloquer les votes pendant des semaines.

Plus le temps passait, moins elle avait de patience pour Chad, Herkie, Sarah et les autres jeunes avec lesquels elle prenait ses déjeuners et suivait une partie de ses cours. Le bien des futures relations entre leurs pays et leur prochain rôle politique dictaient en grande partie leurs échanges, mais ces derniers temps Audrey trouvait tous ces liens superficiels fastidieux à entretenir.

Evie était devenue son amie. Ce qui pourrait paraître évident, après des heures à se côtoyer et toutes ces discussions autour de la mode qui dérivaient à présent sur les cours, des généralités et parfois des choses un peu plus personnelles. Mais quelques semaines plus tôt jamais Audrey n'aurait songé cela possible.

Et cette amitié lui apprenait sans cesse de choses sur Evie. Il y avait des choses évidentes, comme le fait qu'elle était magnifique, le fait qu'elle était talentueuse, le fait qu'elle était intelligente. Et des choses qu'Audrey avait glané au cours des semaines, comme sa propension à l'espièglerie et à la malice, sa vivacité d'esprit, sa détermination, son caractère bien trempé, sa créativité. Son amour pour le ciel étoilé, son attachement profond à ses trois amis qui trahissait son grand cœur, et son intérêt presque enfantin pour tout ce qui touchait à la nourriture, spécialement quand elle découvrait de nouveaux aliments. Audrey faisait son possible pour avoir toujours une nouvelle friandise dans son sac quand elles avaient club de mode. L'air ravi et lumineux sur le visage d'Evie lorsque la découverte du jour lui plaisait était devenu addictif tant il était touchant (comme le fait qu'elle demandait toujours trois friandises de plus qu'elle prenait soin d'emballer et de glisser dans une poche de son sac).

Il y avait des choses plus sombres qui remontaient parfois à la surface aussi. Comme la colère froide et tenace d'Evie envers ceux qui prononçaient la moindre critique ou moquerie à l'encontre de ses amis, que ce soit les insulaires ou même Jane, Doug ou Lonnie... et Audrey se demandait si elle réagirait ainsi pour elle aussi (la pensée faisait naître un étrange picotement dans son ventre). Ou le fait qu'elle ne retirait jamais ces étranges bracelets de cuir saphir brodés d'arabesques en fil argent, ce qui cachait sans doute quelque chose qu'Audrey n'était pas certaine de vouloir découvrir. La manière dont elle se fermait quand quiconque évoquait l'Île ou posait des questions sur leur vie là-bas n'échappait sans doute à personne, mais Audrey était l'une des seuls à voir à quel point elle luttait parfois simplement pour rester assise en classe ou pour traverser un couloir plein d'étudiants.

Audrey ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle pensait à Evie ce jour-là. Peut-être parce qu'elle pensait beaucoup à elle ces derniers temps. Et sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de penser à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa grand-mère la veille au soir.

Il n'était que le milieu d'après-midi, et Audrey avait déjà conduit trois gamins tout droit vers l'administration pour qu'ils récoltent des heures de colle pour des infractions plus que mineures, avait remis à leur place Artie et Jordan lors du déjeuner (avec son sourire poli et sa voix douce, bien sûr), avait sans doute fusillé du regard beaucoup trop d'élèves dans les couloirs,... En somme, elle avait bien conscience d'avoir contrôlé les émotions qui bouillaient en elle en s'acharnant sur tous ceux qu'elle croisait ou presque et qui ne le méritaient que partiellement.

Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, contrôlant sa respiration, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cette fois-ci elle avait réellement perdu l'amour de sa grand-mère.

Cela semblait être le cas. Le ton détaché, les remarques détournées sur ses résultats, sur son célibat, sur son absence des médias alors que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers Auradon Prep,... Audrey n'avait pas réussi à dire grand-chose, si ce n'était à acquiescer avec une petite voix respectueuse à toutes ces critiques. Mais Leah avait raison, non ?

Audrey était une excellente élève, mais pas la meilleure.

Audrey avait eu le futur Grand Roi comme petit-ami et l'avait perdu face à la fille de l'ennemie de leur famille.

Audrey aurait dû représenter Auroria dans les médias en se mettant au premier plan pour montrer à quel point elle était une parfaite princesse et leur royaume une grande nation, mais elle se contentait de maintenir ses réseaux sociaux principalement centrés sur la mode et de s'enterrer dans l'école.

Audrey aurait dû passer ses week-ends à parcourir les endroits les plus en vue et à assister aux réceptions de la haute société pour maintenir sa célébrité, mais dernièrement elle les passait à travailler sur ses cours, à potasser ce que son précepteur particulier lui envoyait chaque semaine pour la préparer à son rôle, à faire des recherches sur le passé, à lire des romans.

Audrey aurait dû créer et entretenir des amitiés avec tous les futurs grands de ce monde, mais elle passait son temps libre seule ou avec Evie (ou à penser à elle).

Audrey ne réussissait rien correctement.

Audrey n'était pas la princesse qu'elle devrait être.

Pourquoi Leah devrait-elle l'aimer ?

Elle lâcha son sac au milieu de sa chambre et s'assit sur le canapé face à la télé éteinte, se sentant soudain si fatiguée que tout son corps tremblait.

Si malgré tous ses efforts, tout son travail Audrey n'arrivait pas à ne serait-ce qu'allumer une étincelle de fierté dans le cœur de sa propre grand-mère, c'était qu'elle devait vraiment être lamentable en tout point. Elle avait beau maintenir les parfaites apparences, derrière il n'y avait qu'elle. Et elle ne suffisait pas.

Sa main attrapa son portable par automatisme lorsqu'il sonna.

_[Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au club ?]_

Elle allait reposer l'appareil sans répondre quand son regard accrocha le nom du contact et elle se figea tout entière, même son souffle gela dans ses poumons.

Evie.

C'était... C'était un texto d'Evie.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui envoyait un message.

Elle contempla l'écran pendant quelques longues secondes, relut plusieurs fois la question parce que c'était _les mots d'Evie_.

Il y avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire dans le simple fait de lire ce message. Audrey savait qu'Evie rendait ses devoirs, mais elle savait aussi qu'Evie n'écrivait pas pour communiquer (sauf avec ses trois amis).

C'était un grand pas, non ? C'était énorme. Un sentiment de fierté et de joie dansait dans son cœur.

_[Je ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui. Désolée de ne pas avoir prévenu plus tôt.]_

_[Où es-tu ?]_

Audrey fronça les sourcils face à la question étrange et immédiate. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir de la compagnie. Elle n'était pas de bonne compagnie de toute façon. Elle ne voulait voir personne, la journée avait été assez difficile à traverser en maintenant les apparences. Elle voulait juste... être seule. Être seule pour quelques heures, le temps d'enterrer une nouvelle fois ses émotions, le temps de reconstruire correctement l'image de Princesse Audrey.

Elle sursauta et se figea en entendant la serrure se déverrouiller, puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Evie entra dans la chambre, laissa la porte se refermer derrière elle et posa le regard sur Audrey.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » souffla celle-ci en l'observant, interdite. « Mais comment tu fais ça ? Tu as une clé, c'est ça ? »

Evie se contenta de la contempler quelques secondes, le visage fermé, le regard sombre. Audrey fit son possible pour ignorer son envie de gigoter alors qu'elle avait encore une fois la sensation qu'Evie pouvait lire en elle. Puis les yeux de l'autre fille parcoururent la chambre, s'arrêtèrent sur le sac qui traînait par terre en plein milieu du tapis, et revint sur elle.

Il y avait de l'inquiétude sur son visage.

_Quoi. Passé._

« Il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai beaucoup de travail avant de partir en vacances ce week-end, c'est tout. Tu peux aller au club. »

Le regard qu'elle reçut disait tout ce qu'elle pensait de sa suggestion.

_Passé._

L'irritation monta pour couvrir toutes ces émotions qu'elle essayait tellement de contenir, et Audrey sauta sur ses pieds, laissa l'agacement et la froideur enrober sa voix alors qu'elle allait ramasser son sac pour le ranger à sa place habituelle, sous son bureau.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. Maintenant si tu voulais bien partir, comme je l'ai dit j'ai beaucoup de travail. »

Elle allait contourner Evie pour ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci lui barra le chemin, ses yeux dans les siens, et Audrey ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard parce qu'il y avait un sentiment étrange dans celui d'Evie et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir maintenir longtemps les apparences avec quelqu'un qui l'observait aussi attentivement.

« Tu sais comment entrer, tu sais donc comment sortir, non ? »

Mais bien sûr qu'Evie n'en fit rien. Elle ne l'écoutait jamais. La vie d'Audrey avait été beaucoup plus simple quand elle pouvait disparaître seule pendant des heures sans même que son petit-ami ne la cherche.

Elle sursauta presque en sentant une main prendre la sienne, et jusqu'à cet instant elle n'avait pas noté à quel point Evie et elle étaient proches. Le contact était aussi bouleversant que l'étaient cette proximité, sa chaleur, son odeur, les questions dans son regard et l'inquiétude sur son visage, sa simple présence près d'elle.

Ses yeux fixés sur le mur, Audrey luttait pour maintenir les apparences alors même qu'elle sentait les larmes serrer sa gorge et menacer de briser sa respiration si contrôlée.

« Evie, s'il te plaît... »

Elle ne put l'enjoindre à partir de nouveau parce que sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'elle perdait sa bataille contre les larmes, elle les sentit brûler ses yeux, elle les sentit couler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de les ravaler parce que ce n'était pas l'attitude attendue d'une princesse des États Unis d'Auradon, c'était indigne et puéril, sa grand-mère détesterait la voir ainsi, et Audrey le savait, elle ne pleurait plus que sous la douche depuis très, très longtemps et...

Et Evie avait passé ses bras autour d'elle. Et elle la serrait contre elle, légèrement, elles faisaient sensiblement la même taille alors son menton reposait contre son épaule et ça n'aida absolument pas Audrey qui ne put empêcher les sanglots de lui échapper à sa plus grande horreur. Elle se sentait si fatiguée soudain... Elle répondit à l'étreinte alors qu'Evie la serrait plus fort, ses doigts se baladant dans son dos pour l'apaiser.

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, elle pleura dans les bras de cette fille extraordinaire qui ne laissait personne d'autre que sa famille l'approcher et qui pourtant permettait à Audrey de la toucher et était là, à la serrer contre elle pour la consoler, à recueillir ses sanglots avec tendresse.

Se redresser ne fut pas difficile uniquement parce qu'elle se sentait embarrassée par sa crise de larmes, mais aussi parce qu'elle aurait pu rester des heures dans les bras d'Evie et y oublier avec soulagement le reste du monde.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, passa une main sur ses joues pour en chasser l'humidité et secoua la tête, plus pour se reprendre que pour faire passer un message.

« Ça va, » souffla-t-elle avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bains.

Elle se passa rapidement de l'eau sur le visage pour effacer les traces de maquillage et contenir les dernières larmes, se sécha et revint dans la chambre, les yeux et les joues rougis mais ses émotions sous contrôle. Ses mains tremblaient, elle n'y pouvait pas grand chose et se contenta de laisser ses bras immobiles le long de son corps.

Le regard d'Evie sur elle était sans jugement. Elle l'observait avec des yeux sombres emplis d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

« Je vais bien. »

_Idiote._

_Quoi. Passer._

Allant à l'encontre de toute son éducation une nouvelle fois, Audrey soupira.

« Rien. Et ne m'insulte pas. Tu devrais y aller, ça ira. »

Haussant un sourcil, Evie alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'Audrey et croisa les bras.

« Oh ? Parce qu'en plus d'entrer sans y être invitée et par effraction dans ma chambre, tu t'invites dans mon lit maintenant ? Eh bien, ça semble être un comportement digne d'une délinquante de l'Île. »

_Idiote._

« Evie ! »

Comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se débarrasser d'elle, Audrey alla s'asseoir sur le lit elle aussi, à un mètre d'Evie. Son épuisement était monté d'un cran et un mal de tête était en train de naître derrière sa tempe droite.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard d'Evie sur elle mais n'avait pas envie de tourner la tête. Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche et elle le sortit pour voir un message s'afficher.

_[On peut passer un marché. Tu réponds à ma question, je réponds à une question.]_

Evie avait son propre téléphone dans la main et l'observait, sérieuse, le regard doux.

« Tu es trop curieuse, » reprocha Audrey. « Et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de parler de quoi que ce soit. »

Fascinée, elle observa Evie taper lentement une réponse. Puis son téléphone sonna.

_[Je ne répondrais pas si je ne le veux pas. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de répondre non plus.]_

Ce qui rendrait ce marché complètement caduque. Audrey réfléchit quelques instants, mais elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne de sa relation avec sa grand-mère. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à Evie. C'était juste... qu'elle n'appréciait pas se sentir aussi vulnérable.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, et Audrey finit par le briser, la voix basse, les yeux sur le lit vide devant elle.

« J'ai juste eu une discussion difficile avec ma grand-mère hier soir. Elle a beaucoup d'attentes. Surtout depuis qu... » Sa voix s'étrangla et elle avala sa salive pour se reprendre. « Elle me prépare à mon futur rôle. Mais je ne suis pas à la hauteur. »

Elle sentit le matelas s'enfoncer un peu quand Evie s'approcha d'elle. Elle posa une main sur son bras, et quand Audrey tourna la tête vers elle, elle vit quelque chose de brûlant dans son regard.

_Toi. Exceptionnel._

Ce dernier signe n'avait jamais été lié à une personne auparavant. Evie l'avait toujours utilisé lorsqu'elles parlaient de vêtements. Mais au combien l'idée derrière les gestes réchauffait un peu Audrey, elle connaissait la vérité.

« Non, » souffla-t-elle. « J'en suis loin. »

Elle reçut une tape légère sur la tête et leva un regard éberlué vers Evie.

« Est-ce que tu viens de me taper ? Evie, on ne tape pas les gens comme ça, tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Jay ! Et baisse ces mains tout de suite si c'est pour me traiter d'idiote ! »

Evie la fusilla du regard, amorça un mouvement pour signer avant de souffler de frustration et de prendre son téléphone. Audrey l'observa curieusement taper pendant de longues minutes.

_[Tu es une idiote si tu crois ce que tu dis. Tu es brillante, drôle, passionnée, travailleuse, bien plus altruiste que tu veux le faire croire, tu es courageuse et bornée et sarcastique et lucide, tu n'as pas peur de réviser ton jugement et de changer, tu peux étouffer tes propres sentiments pour faire ce qui est juste, tu es impressionnante. Tu adores ton royaume et ton peuple et tu vas devenir une reine formidable. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un prince ni de l'approbation de qui que ce soit pour ça. Et je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai passé des semaines à observer et écouter tous tes futurs homologues. Agrabah va devenir une boîte de nuit géante, Charmington sera probablement ruiné dans quelques années, Camelot se fera avaler par ses concurrents et Mal va devoir passer sa vie à rappeler à Ben qu'il ne peut pas donner jusqu'à ses chaussettes au premier venu. Je ne connais pas ta grand-mère, mais si elle ne voit pas à quel point tu es exceptionnelle, c'est dommage pour elle. Auroria et Auradon le verront bientôt.]_

Le cerveau d'Audrey ne savait pas s'il devait déclencher des larmes ou des rires. Ce qui était certain, c'était que jamais personne ne lui avait dit de telles choses, et Audrey ne s'était jamais perçue ainsi.

Elle ne savait absolument pas que répondre à ça.

Ses pensées déraillaient, complètement submergées par ces mots, par la façon dont Evie la voyait.

Une main sur la sienne la ramena à la réalité et elle osa relever la tête de son portable.

« Evie... » murmura-t-elle, incapable de continuer, ses yeux dans ceux emplis de chaleur et d'attention de la fille qui s'était brusquement invitée dans sa vie, sans prévenir. Soudain sa question lui parut évidente. « Pourquoi moi, alors que tu ne communiques presque avec personne ? Pourquoi tu as communiqué avec moi la première fois ? »

Une hésitation entra dans le regard d'Evie, et puis elle désigna Audrey, et fit glisser son index le long de sa joue, de son œil vers sa mâchoire.

_Toi. Triste._

Audrey fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'étais pas triste, » protesta-t-elle doucement.

Evie répéta ses gestes.

« Quand ça ? »

_Toujours._

« Quoi ? »

_Voiture._

« Voiture ? Depuis que vous êtes descendus de la limousine ? Comment tu aurais pu savoir ce que je ressentais ? »

Le regard que lui lança Evie voulait dire qu'elle le savait, c'est tout.

« Tu as décidé que j'étais triste et que ta présence pétillante allait me remonter le moral, alors que je détestais que vous soyez là et que tu complotais avec Mal pour ensorceler mon petit-ami ? »

_Plus ou moins._

« Ça n'a pas de sens, » protesta Audrey, incrédule. Elle ne préféra pas s'attarder sur le fait qu'Evie n'avait pas l'air de douter une seconde de la tristesse qu'elle avait toujours ressentie. Elle avait raison, mais elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Evie pouvait l'avoir décelé aussi facilement. « Comment tu savais qu'on pourrait s'entendre ? »

_Moi. Observer. Toi._

« Perturbant. »

Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage d'Evie.

_[Et tu m'as toujours traitée comme n'importe quel autre élève.]_

Audrey fronça les sourcils en relevant la tête vers elle.

« Oui. J'aurais dû te traiter comment ? »

_[Comme la plupart des autres me traitent.]_

Alors c'était tout ça qui avait poussé Evie à s'intéresser à elle.

À cet instant, Audrey sentit une vague de profonde reconnaissance pour la présence de cette fille extraordinaire dans sa vie.

« Est-ce que tu as des devoirs ? »

Evie fronça les sourcils et secoua doucement la tête.

« Est-ce tu veux regarder un dessin animé en mangeant une pizza ? »

La curiosité immédiate dans son expression fit naître un sourire affectueux qu'Audrey ne chercha aucunement à cacher.

« Tu n'as jamais mangé de pizza, hein ? »

_Non. Quoi._

« Je vais t'expliquer tout ça, ça va changer ta vie. »

Elle attrapa son ordinateur et commença à expliquer en quoi la pizza était une chose extraordinaire.

O

Evie adora la pizza.

Audrey n'avait pas encore trouvé un aliment qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle supposait qu'elle avait tellement manqué de nourriture et surtout de nourriture fraîche que tout lui paraissait délicieux, ou du moins qu'il ne lui venait même pas à l'idée de ne pas aimer quelque chose. Elle avait ses préférences bien sûr (surtout pour le sucré), mais elle mangeait tout.

Elle sembla absolument subjuguée par le fait qu'il était possible de se faire livrer de la nourriture. Rien de plus simple à Auradon Prep, les livreurs laissaient les repas aux employés de cuisine qui les passaient ensuite au maître d'hôtel qui les montait dans les chambres.

Étudier dans un établissement privé et luxueux avait ses avantages.

Evie était aussi fascinée par les dessins animés, plus qu'elle ne l'était par les films. Ce fut seulement cet intérêt qui mit fin aux taquineries exaspérantes sur le fait qu'Audrey permettait qu'elles mangent sur le canapé.

C'était une règle qui allait avec la pizza et pas une infraction aux règles d'Audrey, mais Evie semblait avoir du mal à le croire.

Alors que le générique de fin du dessin animé défilait sur l'écran et qu'Audrey mettait le carton vide de la pizza dans un sac poubelle, Evie l'observait avec une joie toute enfantine.

_Jay. Carlos. Mal. Aimer._

Puis elle désigna le sac. La pizza.

« Envoie moi un message le jour où tu veux en commander pour vous quatre. Je pourrai vous aider, soit avec les crédits de l'administration dévolus aux boursiers, soit en demandant à Ben. D'ailleurs, vous devriez lui parler, ses parents ont dû avoir le temps de finaliser votre statut de pupilles maintenant, ce qui veut dire qu'il doit y avoir des comptes en banque à vos noms que vous pouvez utiliser. Pour la nourriture, ou des loisirs, des vêtements. » Une pensée soudaine lui vint. « On pourra aller faire les boutiques. Je connais des enseignes que ne reçoivent que sur rendez-vous. »

Ce qui éviterait les regards curieux, la presse et les autres clients.

Les yeux d'Evie étincelaient à cette idée et elle hocha la tête.

Il était encore tôt pour la soirée, mais Audrey se sentait éreintée et elle avait bel et bien un peu de travail à faire. Et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Evie se leva, attrapa son portable et son sac et lui offrit un petit sourire.

_Merci._

Elle voulait dire pour la pizza, et Audrey leva les yeux au ciel, ce qu'elle faisait beaucoup trop souvent depuis qu'elle fréquentait Evie.

« C'est à moi de te remercier, » protesta-t-elle doucement. « Merci, Evie. »

Pour avoir été là, pour être mon amie, pour être toi.

Le sourire d'Evie se fit plus doux, ses yeux pétillaient, et le souffle d'Audrey se coinça quelque part dans sa poitrine tant elle la trouva belle à cet instant.

_Bonne nuit._

Et un signe inconnu.

Puis Evie s'en alla, alors qu'Audrey essayait de comprendre ce qu'était ce dernier geste. C'était le même que pour la couronne, pouce replié, quatre doigts levés.

Une couronne. Une princesse.

Audrey.

Et Audrey n'était pas comme Marraine ou Ben.

Non, Audrey était comme Mal, et Jay, et Carlos.

Audrey était une couronne contre le cœur d'Evie.

Et Audrey n'avait certainement jamais prévu ce sentiment qui dansait dans sa poitrine depuis quelques temps et qui explosa à cet instant, qui la fit sourire et qui la réchauffa et qui la terrorisa aussi, un peu.

Evie avait raison, elle était une idiote.

Mais comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement que de tomber amoureuse de cette fille mystérieuse, magnifique, pleine de lumière et de chaleur, hantée par des ombres, bornée et brillante ?

C'était si facile, de l'aimer.

O

« Audrey ? »

Elle revint à elle rapidement, se redressa et cligna des yeux avec fatigue. Elle s'était assoupie sur ses notes, au fond de la bibliothèque, et debout à côté d'elle Carlos l'observait avec un mélange de curiosité et de prudence.

« Carlos ? »

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre, il était plus de vingt-trois heures. Elle était plutôt certaine que la bibliothèque s'était complètement vidée autour de l'heure du repas, les étudiants la fuyant en cette dernière semaine avant les vacances de novembre.

« Désolé, » dit-il doucement, serrant un peu la bride de son sac et évitant son regard nerveusement. « Mais je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais pas passer la nuit ici. »

« Oui. Effectivement. »

Elle s'empressa de ranger ses notes dans sa pochette, puis ferma et entassa rapidement les livres éparpillés autour d'elle.

« Sciences politiques, » expliqua-t-elle en voyant le regard de Carlos se balader sur les titres. « Beaucoup trop de devoirs. »

Il hocha la tête mais il avait l'air pensif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle en continuant de ranger pour détourner son attention.

« Je voulais juste récupérer quelques livres. Marraine nous a dit que la bibliothèque sera fermée pendant les vacances. »

Elle acquiesça, savait que Carlos et les autres resteraient dans l'école avec la directrice, Jane et le personnel minimum. Elle trouvait ça un peu triste mais comprenait qu'ils aient refusé l'invitation de Ben.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Elle passa son sac sur son épaule, attrapa les livres restants et se tourna vers lui. Il semblait hésitant et elle haussa un sourcil.

« Un problème ? »

« Ben a dit qu'il y aurait une nouvelle session du Conseil d'Auradon après les vacances. Mais il n'est pas certain de réussir à faire passer ses idées quant à l'Île à cause de quelques élus. »

« C'est compliqué. Auradon a beau être composé d'États monarchiques, il y a une constitution et les peuples élisent leurs représentants. Il y en a vingt par royaume. À cela s'ajoute les diplomates mandatés par les dirigeants ou les monarques eux-mêmes s'ils peuvent faire le déplacement. »

« Tout le monde vote ? »

« Ça dépend de ce qui est voté. Il y a certaines questions qui ne sont discutées qu'entre royaux, et d'autres qui incluent les représentants des peuples des États Unis. »

Il eut l'air sombre, un peu attristé aussi.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui bloque avec l'idée de Ben de changer ce qu'ils envoient sur l'Île, ou de faire venir plus d'enfants. »

« Tu as demandé à Ben ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« J'aime bien Ben, mais il ne dit pas les choses comme elles sont. »

Bien sûr, parce qu'il était trop gentil.

Audrey hésita, n'avait pas envie de s'engager sur ce terrain. Mais Carlos l'observait et elle pouvait répondre, elle le pouvait parce qu'elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui pouvait freiner certains élus.

« Certaines personnes se complaisent dans le fait que les ennemis des royaumes sont enfermés sur l'Île et y purgent une peine qu'ils considèrent digne de leurs crimes. Il y a encore beaucoup de gens qui se souviennent des crimes commis par les prisonniers, qui ont souffert à cause d'eux, qui ont perdu des êtres chers de leurs mains. Ils ont peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si Auradon accorde plus de droits aux prisonniers. Ce n'est pas contre les enfants, c'est qu'ils craignent les adultes de l'Île et faire venir d'autres enfants veut dire ouvrir la barrière, et prendre des risques. Maléfique a été vaincue une nouvelle fois, mais elle aurait pu faire beaucoup de dégâts si elle en avait eu l'occasion. »

« Ils sont tranquilles et heureux alors ils se fichent de l'Île. »

« C'est un peu plus complexe que ça, » rétorqua-t-elle sans pouvoir contrôler la pointe de colère qui s'entendit dans sa voix. Bon sang, elle était trop fatiguée pour ça. Trop fatiguée pour les souvenirs qui menaçaient de remonter. Lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre sa réaction, elle se força à se détendre et à dissimuler ses émotions. Elle changea de direction. « Les rapports sur l'Île sont publics, mais les gens n'y prêtent plus attention depuis longtemps, ils préfèrent l'oublier. »

« C'est pas humain. »

« Ils préfèrent l'ignorer. Ils se posent des questions mais n'ont aucune réponse, ne les cherchent pas, et tant que ce sera le cas ils continueront à préférer la prudence. Le Conseil pour ces questions se réunit en séances plénières. La plupart des représentants des peuples sont des nobles ou des personnalités, pour beaucoup de la génération de nos parents ou plus âgés. Leurs votes représentent la moitié du résultat final. L'autre moitié est détenue par les régnants, aussi la voix d'un monarque vaudra toujours bien plus que celle d'un représentant du peuple. Mais peu importe, il va être difficile d'obtenir les deux-tiers des votes dont a besoin Ben pour que les choses avancent. Ça prendra du temps. »

Il eut l'air frustré mais se força à se calmer.

« Je croyais que vous aviez aussi un droit de vote. »

« Les héritiers des royaumes obtiennent un droit de vote à leur seize ans, mais pour tout te dire puisque nous sommes encore étudiants nous assistons à peu de séances du Conseil même si nous suivons les débats. La plupart du temps, le gouvernement central repose sur l'administration et les diplomates mandatés qui représentent les couronnes à Auradon City et qui relaient la politique des royaux et leurs avis. Il n'y a que six héritiers en âge de voter sur les quinze royaumes unifiés, tous les autres sont trop jeunes. Et bien qu'ils aient un statut particulier et ne font pas partie des États Unis donc n'ont pas un droit de vote, les royaumes d'Atlantis et d'Atlantica peuvent participer aux discussions et ils ont beaucoup de poids auprès des élus. Je ne te cache pas que le roi Triton est bien content de savoir Ursula et Hadès sur l'Île et qu'il n'hésite pas à clamer haut et fort son avis. »

« Six voix... »

« Et il est inédit qu'un héritier vote à l'encontre de son parent. Ce serait montrer une cassure dans la politique à venir du royaume et ce serait dangereux. »

« Ça prendra combien de temps pour changer les choses pour l'Île alors ? »

Elle était surprise de le voir aussi impliqué. Peut-être avait-il encore des amis sur l'Île, mais elle avait eu l'impression que Carlos était peu habitué à passer du temps avec d'autres jeunes jusqu'à récemment. Ces derniers jours il semblait vraiment sortir de sa coquille.

« Ça peut prendre longtemps. Carlos, vous êtes les premiers à mettre les pieds sur le continent. Votre présence et ce qu'il s'est passé lors du Couronnement ont forcé les gens à se poser des questions, à tourner leurs regards vers l'Île de l'Oubli. Mais tant que les faits ne leur seront pas balancés à la figure, ceux qui suivent les plus bruyants ne se détacheront pas d'eux. Vous êtes là depuis des semaines, et hormis ce qu'ont impliqué Jay et Mal quand ils s'énervent, vous ne parlez pas de l'Île. Et Ben ne peut pas mettre ses arguments sur la table sans preuve. La surpopulation qui entraîne la malnutrition, et les carences qui vont avec le manque de nourriture fraîche. Le mal logement. L'école non obligatoire et les matières enseignées. Le nombre d'enfants sur l'Île. La maltraitance. »

Il détourna immédiatement les yeux et bougea légèrement sur ses pieds.

« Il faut des preuves ? » murmura-t-il.

« Sans preuve, ce ne sont que des dires. »

« C'est pour ça que Ben et Marraine voulaient qu'on se soumette à un examen médical ? »

« Ce n'est pas la seule raison, ils s'inquiètent pour vous aussi, mais c'est vrai que des dossiers médicaux seraient utiles. Vous avez déjà pris du poids et vos analyses seront bien meilleures maintenant qu'à votre arrivée, mais un médecin pourra attester de ce dont vous avez manqué. »

Elle ne parla pas de ses cicatrices, n'en eut pas besoin. Ce serait insulter son intelligence.

« Il faudrait qu'on décrive à Ben la façon de vivre sur l'Île, » se résigna-t-il. « Ça l'aiderait. »

« Ce serait un début. »

Il hocha la tête, pensif, et elle se demandait si elle pouvait enfin retourner dans sa chambre pour dormir un peu quand il se redressa et posa un regard sur elle, plus brillant, plus perçant aussi.

« Evie passe du temps avec toi. »

« Au club de mode. »

« En dehors du club de mode, » corrigea-t-il, son ton plus posé et plus assuré soudain, ses yeux ne la quittant pas, analysant, sondant. « Mal et Jay pensent qu'elle va sur les toits. Mais j'y passe beaucoup de temps, je sais qu'elle n'y est pas toujours. »

« Sur les toits ? De l'école ? » Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Sur les toits de l'école haute de dizaines de mètres où il n'y a pas de terrasse ?! Comment vous grimpez là-haut ? »

« Grâce aux plantes qui passent près de nos fenêtres et les aspérités des murs, » expliqua-t-il simplement, l'observant comme si _elle_ était folle.

« Par les... ! Vous êtes _cinglés_! Tu te rends compte d'à quel point c'est dangereux ?! Et si la plante lâche, si une tuile glisse sous vos pieds, si vous tombez !! On retrouverait vos cadavres au pied des murs ! Vous faites ça souvent ?! »

« Euh... Evie et moi, on y va quand on a envie d'être au calme. Et la nuit parfois. »

« La _nuit_?! » Elle se demanda à quel point elle devrait insister et jouer de son statut pour faire arracher toutes ces foutues plantes des murs. « Carlos ! »

« C'est pas interdit par le règlement, j'ai vérifié. »

Et... et que devait-elle répondre à _ça_?

« Vous arrêtez ça _tout de suite_ , tu m'entends ? »

« On le faisait tout le temps chez nous, et on n'avait pas de plante grimpante. J'utilisais la gouttière branlante pour me hisser sur le toit de la maison de ma mère et Evie escaladait les pierres du château à partir de la fenêtre de sa chambre. On fait ça depuis tout petits. »

« Et personne ne vous disait rien ? »

« L'Île vit beaucoup la nuit. Mais il y a un moment, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, où elle se calme enfin. On s'échappait quand nos mères dormaient. On était voisins, et parfois nos sorties coïncidaient. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés et qu'on s'est mis à discuter, de toit à toit. »

Oh, Merlin, elle ne voulait même pas _songer_ à des gamins chétifs en train de grimper le long de murs vertigineux dans le noir risquant leur vie à tout instant au lieu de dormir profondément...

Tout ça pour échapper à leur quotidien.

À une mère aliénée et violente.

  
Et à... elle ne savait quoi.

« Vous étiez petits ? »

« Je devais avoir six ou sept ans la première fois qu'on s'y est croisés. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Mal a dit qu'Evie n'allait pas à l'école avec vous. »

Prudent, il hocha la tête.

« Elle restait chez sa mère, » dit-il.

« Mais elle n'est pas si en retard dans ses apprentissages. »

« Je lui donnais les leçons et les exercices que je faisais. Je les lui envoyais sur son toit avec les livres que je finissais. Je ne sais pas quelles leçons lui donnait sa mère, mais les livres disparaissaient toujours, je sais qu'Evie les lisait. »

« Carlos... Est-ce qu'elle sortait du château ? »

Il passa ses mains dans ses poches, détourna le regard.

« C'est... Elle est sortie. Quand Maléfique est allée la chercher quand elle a reçu nos invitations pour Auradon quatre mois avant notre arrivée ici. »

« Et avant ? Pendant combien de temps est-elle restée dans ce château ? »

Carlos hésita.

« Écoute – »

« Combien de temps, Carlos ? »

Il soupira.

« Dix ans, » souffla-t-il. « Elle avait six ans quand... quand la Reine et elle sont sorties la dernière fois. Après, les portes sont restées fermées pendant dix ans. Un vautour apportait une ration alimentaire quotidienne et c'est tout. On ne devrait pas parler de ça. Même sur l'Île on n'en parlait pas, c'était contre... Il fallait éviter d'attirer l'attention, c'était comme ça. »

Dix ans... enfermée pendant dix ans...

Une prison à l'intérieur d'une prison. Un exil à l'intérieur d'une terre d'exil.

C'était incompréhensible et Audrey ne pouvait même pas imaginer...

« C'est compliqué, » ajouta Carlos rapidement. « La situation d'Evie était... exceptionnelle. Sur l'Île. C'est compliqué. Ça n'aidera pas Ben, de savoir. »

Elle hocha la tête par pur automatisme, savait que son visage n'exprimait pas ses pensées alors qu'elle se souvenait de Maléfique, menaçant avec un sourire cruel d'enfermer Evie dans une tour à jamais.

Carlos.

Evie.

Ils avaient vécu des tourments (démultipliés !) qui hantaient encore certains héros de leur monde. Mais personne n'était allé les sauver, ils avaient été abandonnés à leur sort alors que tous avaient préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Et à présent qu'ils étaient enfin libres, une partie des gens les regardaient différemment, les regardaient comme si leur place était sur l'Île et pas parmi eux, pas ici, en sécurité.

_Audrey_ les avait regardés ainsi.

(Elle avait eu ses raisons, mais des raisons n'excusaient rien, et ça la rendait un peu malade.)

Ils marchèrent vers la sortie de l'immense bibliothèque, et Carlos lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Evie signe devant toi. »

« Pardon ? »

« La fois où tu es venue dans la chambre, après le Couronnement. Elle a signé devant toi. Elle fait un signe ou deux parfois devant Ben, et quasiment jamais devant Lonnie, Jane ou Doug. »

« Ce serait difficile d'écrire un article ensemble ou de parler de mode si elle ne signait pas, » rétorqua-t-elle platement.

« Attends, elle signe au club ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« C'est plutôt quand on est seules, » précisa-t-elle, ennuyée par ses questions un peu stupides. « Elle a utilisé des textos aussi – »

« Quoi ? » souffla Carlos en attrapant son bras pour l'arrêter. Elle était si surprise par le fait qu'il la touche ainsi et par ses yeux écarquillés sur elle qu'elle s'arrêta aussi. « Elle t'écrit ? »

« Juste une fois pour une discussion en début de sem – »

« _Audrey_!! C'est... Tu réalises à quel point c'est exceptionnel ?! » Il la lâcha, ses mains volant devant lui avec son excitation. « Elle voyait Jay tous les jours pendant des heures et pourtant il a fallu plus d'un mois pour qu'elle communique avec lui, deux mois avant qu'elle le laisse la toucher ! Elle n'a écrit devant Mal et lui qu'après des semaines... »

Il avait l'air heureux, incrédule, curieux aussi, et elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Elle est têtue, » dit-elle simplement en fronçant les sourcils. « Je suppose qu'elle voulait me faire savoir qu'elle avait un autre avis sur certains sujets discutés au club. »

« Elle peut être très têtue, » confirma-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé et plein d'affection. « Ça rend Mal complètement dingue parfois, mais elle a plutôt intérêt à ne rien dire vu son propre caractère borné. Heureusement qu'elles s'adorent. » Son expression se fit plus timide, elle se rendit brusquement compte que c'était la plus longue discussion qu'elle avait eue avec lui. « Tu es différente de ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Une princesse gâtée, hautaine et mesquine ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si on était des anges, » lui offrit-il tranquillement alors qu'ils se remettaient à avancer dans le couloir vide. « Auradon est si différent... On commence seulement à s'y habituer. »

« Tu te débrouilles bien, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. »

« Je m'habitue, » répéta-t-il, un peu gêné. « C'est sûr qu'à côté de Mal qui a failli frapper Artie hier... Heureusement que Lonnie l'a arrêtée à temps. » Sa voix s'adoucit comme son expression. « Je suis content qu'Evie ait une amie en dehors de nous. Quelqu'un de son côté. Vous êtes amies ? » s'inquiéta-t-il soudain, un peu nerveux. « Les amis à Auradon, c'est différent de chez nous, alors je ne suis jamais sûr de – »

« Nous sommes amies, » l'arrêta Audrey en retenant un petit sourire pour maintenir son expression ennuyée et distante.

Carlos était touchant, jeune et sensible, brillant et doux. C'était un miracle qu'il soit aussi gentil après l'enfance qu'il avait eue. Et son amour évident pour Evie le rendait encore plus attachant alors qu'il hochait la tête, l'air content et fier.

« Carlos, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que tu es heureux que je sois de son côté ? »

« C'est juste que c'est nouveau pour nous, » dit-il après quelques secondes de silence alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à l'endroit où ils devaient se séparer. « Sur l'Île, c'est souvent chacun pour soi, ou en tout cas chacun pour son gang. Et je n'étais pas... vraiment du type qu'on recherchait comme allié. Quand j'allais à l'école, je me faisais oublier. Mal et Jay étaient parmi les gamins les plus respectés de l'Île. Ils menaient la vie dure aux autres, ils vandalisaient, ils jouaient des tours, ils volaient, c'est comme ça là-bas. J'étais une victime occasionnelle, même si Mal n'a jamais été trop dure avec moi. Quand les lettres sont venues, Maléfique a ordonné qu'on traîne tous ensemble. Mal n'était pas ravie, mais elle a vite tout fait pour qu'Evie ne reste pas enfermée chez Maléfique plus que nécessaire, pour qu'elle s'habitue à l'extérieur et aux gens, et même si j'avais eu le choix je les aurais suivis. J'étais inquiet pour Evie, mais elle a semblé faire confiance à Mal presque tout de suite, et Mal était la première stupéfaite. Et une fois que Mal accorde son amitié, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Elle protège et elle défend et elle se met en quatre pour s'assurer qu'on aille bien. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle aurait osé s'opposer à Maléfique ainsi si ce n'avait pas été en partie pour nous trois. Tous les quatre... les seules personnes qui ont jamais été vraiment de notre côté, c'est les trois autres. Je suppose qu'il y a Ben aussi maintenant. Et Marraine et Jane. Et Lonnie et Doug. Et toi. »

Elle grimaça légèrement.

« Je fais mon travail, Carlos. C'est tout. Je suis toujours persuadée que Mal est à moitié cinglée et que Jay finira un jour ou l'autre en prison. »

C'était un semi-mensonge, mais son ton pincé devait être excellent puisque le garçon hocha la tête, acceptant sa remarque d'un air un peu déçu.

« Bonne nuit, Carlos. Et souviens-toi qu'il vous est strictement interdit de monter sur les toits. »

(Elle fit modifier le règlement intérieur dès le lendemain.)

O

Audrey aimait courir tôt.

Si tôt qu'elle ne rencontrait que les gardes qui venaient relever leurs collègues, que les jardiniers qui commençaient leur journée.

Si tôt qu'elle ne croisait jamais aucun élève dans les couloirs.

Si tôt que la rosée s'accrochait encore à toute la végétation lors de la belle saison, et que le gel dessinait encore des arabesques sur l'école au creux de l'hiver alors que le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Ce matin elle se trouvait entre les deux, l'automne chaud du sud d'Auradon laissait monter timidement un soleil pâle, signe que le froid finirait par arriver, et les feuilles des arbres commençaient doucement à changer de couleur.

À Auroria, elles seraient déjà oranges, brunes et rouges.

Ironiquement, contrairement à l'histoire de sa mère, Audrey n'avait jamais beaucoup dormi. Elle avait tendance à se coucher tard et à se lever très tôt. Si elle n'était pas dérangée pendant son sommeil, six heures lui étaient suffisantes pour se sentir reposée.

Parfois, Audrey écoutait de la musique alors qu'elle parcourait le parc tout autour de l'école, des chemins si près des murs entourant le grand domaine que la plupart des élèves ne les connaissait même pas. D'autre fois, comme ce matin-là, elle appréciait le silence, seule ses souffles et ses pas atteignaient ses oreilles. Sa tenue de sport aux couleurs de l'école avait toujours été confortable, mais elle aurait préféré porter ses propres affaires, courir dans les jardins du palais dans lequel elle avait grandi, croiser des visages qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

D'ordinaire, l'exercice physique lui faisait tout oublier, la libérait de ses soucis, du stress, des illusions. Depuis quelques temps, il semblait être propice aux réflexions, aux doutes et aux inquiétudes. Faire face à sa grand-mère la semaine suivante lui serrait le ventre d'appréhension, et que dirait-elle ? Qu'était-elle censée faire ?

Charmer, manipuler, être parfaite, être malléable.

Épouser un homologue, le soutenir dans sa vie de monarque, organiser les plus belles soirées et les plus somptueux bals, lui donner un héritier qui porterait le sang de leurs illustres lignées et donc une légitimité incontestable pour leur succéder...

Devenir la reine d'un roi, lui régnerait sur leurs royaumes et elle... elle... ?

Même si elle choisissait une carrière, elle ne pourrait s'y consacrer que quelques heures par semaine, voire moins que ça.

Telle sa mère, psychologue recevant si occasionnellement et secrètement que tous avaient oublié son diplôme. Ou Blanche, journaliste de mode, qui présentait des émissions et commentait des défilés uniquement lorsque son emploi du temps chargé d'épouse de roi le lui permettait. La fondation de Cendrillon était dirigée par une autre parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'y consacrer comme elle le voudrait. Eugene n'écrivait quasiment plus de romans pour soutenir Raiponce dans ses devoirs, Kristoff ne pouvait quitter la capitale d'Arendelle pour partir dans les montagnes chercher des blocs de glace et participer à l'économie de son pays, Aladdin avait dû confier la gestion de son école pour enfants défavorisés à un directeur,...

Tous les consorts devaient sacrifier en partie leur carrière et leurs rêves pour le bien de leur moitié régnante.

Audrey avait été élevée pour faire des sacrifices. Préférer la danse et la gymnastique au jogging et au basket, la broderie à la musique, la diplomatie à la littérature, sourire quand elle avait envie de pleurer, rire délicatement pour ravaler son cynisme naturel, préférer les allées pavées à la terre riche des forêt, avoir l'air composée et élégante quand tout ce qu'elle voulait était hurler sa colère,...

Pour le bien d'Auroria, aucun sacrifice ne paraissait trop grand. Mais alors qu'elle accélérait ses foulées, elle se demanda si c'était ce que le Grand Roi Adam s'était dit, vingt ans plus tôt. Et si à force de n'exister que pour un idéal on s'y perdait soi-même, qui restait-il pour veiller au bien de tous ?

Des gouttes de sueur descendirent le long de son dos alors que ses poumons commençaient à peiner, elle allait trop vite mais la brûlure dans ses muscles soulageait un peu son esprit alors qu'elle longeait les bois du domaine. L'odeur familière de la terre humide, des arbres et de la sève l'envahit et elle sentit cette part d'elle se réveiller, quelque chose parcourir ses veines un instant et ses pas ralentirent malgré elle. Elle tourna la tête, sonda les bois si différents des forêts d'Auroria et hésita.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée courir entre des troncs, sauter par-dessus des racines, jouer avec des oiseaux espiègles venus tourner autour d'elle pour la déconcentrer, se laisser amadouer par les petits mammifères venus la rejoindre.

Cette magie si pure que ses marraines avaient activée pour lui souhaiter une vie sans guerre, la bénédiction de la Nature et un cœur résilient dansait brusquement sous sa peau.

Très souvent, Audrey s'était dit qu'elle aurait préféré avoir l'assurance d'une belle voix, la beauté et la grâce. Surtout la grâce. Ses années d'entraînement faisaient que quasiment personne ne savait à quel point elle était en réalité maladroite, à quel point elle devait rester concentrée tout au long de la journée pour ne pas se cogner dans un meuble, lâcher ce qu'elle tenait ou trébucher. Son père l'avait longtemps appelée sa petite catastrophe, sa mère avait ri à chacun de ses déboires, sa grand-mère avait engagé des coachs qui avaient passé des heures à essayer d'effacer la moindre trace de maladresse de ses mouvements.

Mais Pâquerette, Flora et Pimprenelle n'avaient que faire qu'elle casse un verre ou rentre dans le coin d'une commode devant tout le monde si Audrey ne connaissait jamais l'horreur d'une guerre. Chanter comme un ange pâlissait face à tout ce que la Nature pouvait lui offrir, des compagnons de jeux à poils, des gardiens à plumes, des fleurs colorées lui redonnant le sourire, des arbres lui offrant de l'ombre les jours de grand soleil et un abri les jours de pluie, des rivières lui rappelant l'importance de la vie. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'un souhait pour hériter de la beauté de ses parents, mais même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, quelle importance ? Ses marraines avaient préféré lui souhaiter la force de pardonner ceux qui la blessait, la force de se maintenir debout et de pouvoir trouver le bonheur et la lumière malgré la noirceur dans laquelle les épreuves de la vie pouvaient essayer de la noyer, la force de déceler une étincelle dans les ombres.

Elle supposait que ces derniers temps, la magie des fées qui courait dans ses veines avait eu fort à faire.

Les oiseaux chantaient, semblaient l'inviter à tourner sur le sentier menant dans les bois trop clairsemés. Mais elle fronça les sourcils, accéléra le pas de nouveau et s'éloigna des arbres. Elle avait encore beaucoup à faire avant que les autres cheerleaders la rejoignent sur le terrain pour leur séance d'entraînement avant les premiers cours.

Elle avait son devoir à accomplir, et ça passait avant tout le reste, souhaits ou non, doutes ou pas.

Du coin de l'œil, elle crut voir une forme bouger au loin, tout en haut de l'école, sur le toit. Mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle ne vit rien. Sans doute simplement un rayon du soleil matinal jouant avec les tuiles.

O

Peut-être que prendre autant d'options n'avait pas été le choix le plus judicieux qu'elle ait fait dans sa vie.

En même temps, Audrey n'était pas franchement fière de pas mal de ses choix passés, et celui-ci restait très loin d'être le pire.

Elle se demandait si elle aurait le temps de travailler sur son essai pour son cours sur les cultures des peuples cachés ce soir-là. Elle serait très occupée pendant les vacances, savait qu'elle devrait assister à tout un tas d'événements officiels, et donc plus elle avançait dans son travail scolaire avant son départ samedi matin, plus elle aurait de temps libre à Auroria.

« Audrey ! Tu viens avec nous dans les jardins, ils ont sorti un buffet ! » s'exclama Sarah avec un grand sourire, vibrant d'enthousiasme.

Ce mercredi après-midi avait vu le premier match officiel de la saison de Tournoi. Sherwood contre Auradon avait été retransmis en direct, et leur victoire au dernier instant grâce à un combo entre Jay et Ben avait certainement fait vibrer tous les amateurs de sport. Son équipe de cheerleading avait été parfaite également, autant durant le match que lors de leur représentation de la mi-temps.

Audrey était peut-être un tyran en tant que capitaine, mais tout ce travail payait. S'ils arrivaient à remporter pour la seconde fois consécutive la première place dans le classement des équipes de cheerleading des royaumes, ce serait une première pour Auradon Prep.

« J'y serai ! » mentit-elle en terminant de nouer ses cheveux en une queue de cheval parfaite.

Sarah sourit et sortit avec les autres filles. Comme la tradition le voulait, après leur douche elles avaient revêtu un uniforme propre pour continuer à porter les couleurs de leur équipe pour la fête d'après match.

Tous les élèves de l'école ou presque ainsi que le corps enseignant seraient dans les jardins à manger, discuter, danser et s'amuser jusqu'à vingt-deux heures. Alors les étudiants de Sherwood se dirigeraient vers les bus et les élèves d'Auradon Prep rejoindraient leurs chambres – il n'y aurait aucune autorisation pour manquer les cours du lendemain matin.

Au milieu de toute cette liesse et cette foule, Audrey savait que personne ne s'apercevrait de son absence et que tout le monde penserait qu'elle avait été de la fête.

Elle ne se sentait tout simplement pas d'humeur sociable ce soir-là, et les journalistes étaient déjà repartis. Plus aucune caméra, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pouvait s'échapper. Et aller travailler.

Elle récupéra son sac de sport, s'assura que personne n'avait rien oublié dans les vestiaires et quitta le bâtiment. La nuit tombait déjà, sa marche jusqu'à l'école fut couverte par les ombres. Elle pouvait entendre les rires et la musique et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient.

L'intérieur de l'école était silencieux, inerte, c'était très étrange. Déconcertant. Elle rejoignit le couloir principal et se dirigeait vers les grands escaliers quand quelqu'un lui fonça dedans, assez violemment pour manquer la faire tomber.

« Mal ? Tu pourrais faire attention ! »

« Audrey ? » Mal se redressa, pâle, les yeux écarquillés. « Audrey ! Est-ce que tu as vu Evie ? »

Une main sur ses côtes douloureuses, Audrey fronça les sourcils, nota l'agitation inhabituelle de l'autre fille, la note tremblante dans sa voix.

« Non, » répondit-elle simplement, sa colère oubliée. « Pas depuis hier au club. Elle était au match ? »

Ce serait vraiment étonnant.

« Non, elle l'a regardé à la télé. Elle nous a rejoints devant l'école mais on a été pris à partie par des crétins de Sherwood. »

« Tu l'as trouvée ? » souffla Carlos en courant vers elles.

« Non. Toi ? »

« Elle est pas sur les toits, » assura-t-il.

Le visage de Mal trahit sa déception et son inquiétude.

« Je vais voir à la bibliothèque. »

Alors que Mal disparaissait dans les escaliers qu'elle prit trois à trois, Audrey se tourna vers Carlos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« On devait tous les quatre aller à la cuisine se prendre quelque chose à manger mais des joueurs de Sherwood nous sont tombés dessus en disant que Jay n'aurait pas dû pouvoir faire partie de l'équipe vu son pedigree. On a essayé de les ignorer comme Marraine nous a demandé de le faire quand ce genre de choses arrivent, sauf qu'ils ne nous laissaient pas tranquilles. L'un d'eux a attrapé Evie violemment par les poignets. Elle l'a repoussé mais elle a fui et on n'arrive pas à la retrouver. »

Il avait l'air nerveux et apeuré.

« Et Jay, il cherche aussi ? »

« Il a frappé le type, alors il est allé trouver Marraine pour se dénoncer et éviter que la situation nous échappe. »

Audrey acquiesça, se dirigeant rapidement vers les escaliers dans le but de rejoindre au plus vite sa chambre, mais Carlos l'arrêta.

« Si tu trouves Evie... » Il hésita et détourna le regard. « Elle a paniqué, alors elle ne sera pas... Ne la touche pas surtout. Mets-toi à sa hauteur. N'élève pas la voix. Elle ne supporte pas l'obscurité totale aussi. Parfois... parfois elle n'est plus vraiment là, elle est piégée dans... » Sa voix s'éteignit et elle crut voir des larmes dans ses yeux un instant. « Elle peut oublier qu'elle n'est plus là-bas. »

Le ventre serré, Audrey hocha la tête en silence, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle se détourna de lui et grimpa rapidement les étages. Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, elle se força à respirer doucement. Posa sa main sur la poignée, y inséra la clé et tourna.

Elle entra lentement, fronça les sourcils parce qu'il faisait sombre à l'intérieur. Elle tendit la main, fit basculer l'interrupteur mais le plafonnier ne répondit pas. Une ampoule grillée ? Maintenant ? L'une de ses marraines aurait dû lui souhaiter que la chance soit toujours de son côté.

Elle avança et vit Evie assise au sol dans le même coin que les autres fois, dans une position similaire, genoux remontés contre la poitrine, dos contre le mur. Mais ses mains étaient plaquées contre ses oreilles, ses yeux dans le vague devant elle et son corps tremblant se balançait d'avant en arrière rapidement.

Une fois son sac posé sur son bureau, Audrey s'avança dans la chambre. Arrivée au milieu, sur le tapis, elle sentit quelque chose craquer sous ses baskets blanches. Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux, et put voir à la lueur de la lune des éclats de verre. Son regard remonta vers le plafond. L'ampoule semblait avoir explosé.

« Evie, » dit-elle doucement, sa voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, « je vais allumer la lampe de chevet. »

Elle se dirigea entre les deux lits, alluma sa lampe avant de contourner le lit vide. Mais Evie essaya instinctivement de reculer contre le mur, ses mouvements paniqués. Audrey se figea alors que l'autre fille se recroquevillait un peu plus sur elle-même.

« D'accord, » murmura-t-elle, ignorant si Evie l'entendait ou non.

Elle se souvint des conseils de Carlos et s'assit en tailleur au sol, parce que son père lui avait dit une fois que c'était une des positions les moins menaçantes qu'il pouvait y avoir. Quelqu'un en tailleur n'était pas dans une bonne position pour se lever rapidement, pour se défendre, pour attaquer.

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et se félicita d'avoir pensé à entrer les numéros des insulaires quelques temps plus tôt.

_[Je suis avec Evie. Dis à Mal d'arrêter de chercher. Je vous tiendrai au courant.]_

La réponse vint à peine une minute plus tard.

_[Merci ! On peut venir te retrouver ? Où êtes-vous ?]_

_[Non. Je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin d'aide.]_

La terreur d'Evie était dans son attitude autant que dans ses yeux et sur son visage, et dans cette position elle avait l'air petite et jeune, Audrey avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir l'enfant qu'elle avait dû être.

Ça lui brisa le cœur.

« Evie ? Tu es encore entrée par effraction dans ma chambre. Tu es dans ma chambre, à Auradon Prep. »

Aucune réaction. Audrey essaya de ravaler ses émotions, d'enterrer ses doutes. Evie aurait pu aller dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Mal, dans celle des garçons, dans le bureau de Marraine. Mais son inconscient l'avait menée ici, dans sa chambre à elle, et il devait y avoir une raison, non ? C'était pour ça qu'Audrey songeait qu'il était mieux pour l'instant de ne pas impliquer les autres.

Même si elle aurait bien aimé avoir un peu d'aide.

Un bruit lointain et les cris joyeux des élèves dans le jardin leur parvinrent et Evie sursauta, trembla encore plus, son regard se fixant sur la porte.

Audrey ouvrit son application musicale, sélectionna une playlist de chansons douces et calmes qu'elle aimait écouter lorsqu'elle se préparait et posa son téléphone près d'elle, la musique assez forte pour étouffer les sons extérieurs mais assez basse pour ne pas être envahissante.

« La porte est ouverte, » dit-elle quand elle remarqua que le regard plein de crainte d'Evie ne cessait de s'y diriger. « Tu peux partir quand tu le souhaites, elle n'est verrouillée que pour ceux qui essayent d'entrer. »

Peu importait où elle pensait être à cet instant, Evie n'avait visiblement pas le pouvoir d'en sortir comme elle entrait dans la chambre d'Audrey.

« Et personne ne va entrer, » continua-t-elle, la voix aussi posée que possible. « Personne, Evie. À part nous deux. »

Les bras d'Evie se trouvaient autour de ses genoux, et Audrey contempla pensivement les bracelets de cuir. Carlos avait dit qu'elle avait paniqué lorsque quelqu'un avait saisi ses poignets. Ça avait été spécifique, et ça n'avait pas surpris le garçon.

« Evie, tu es à Auradon. Personne ne va te faire de mal ici. Et certainement pas dans cette chambre. »

Evie respirait étrangement, difficilement, mais elle continuait à pouvoir faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Néanmoins Audrey se leva avec des gestes lents et prévisibles pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre près d'elles. Puis elle se rassit en tailleur face à Evie, à deux mètres de distance.

« Tu vois ? Tu peux sortir par la porte ou par la fenêtre. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais une bonne grimpeuse. Je n'approuve absolument pas. Tu as dû recevoir le règlement mis à jour, d'ailleurs. »

Il y avait quelque chose de moins agité dans les mouvements d'Evie, la terreur semblait se battre avec la fatigue, et lorsque son regard quitta la porte une nouvelle fois, il s'arrêta une seconde sur Audrey avant de se baisser devant elle.

Cela devait vouloir dire que la panique reculait, que les souvenirs s'estompaient.

« Regarde dehors. Le ciel. Les étoiles. Tu vois ? Elles brillent particulièrement fort ce soir. Vous ne pouviez pas voir le ciel sur l'Île, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes à Auradon, Evie. Tu es libre. »

Il fallut encore de longues minutes, mais finalement, doucement, progressivement Evie cessa ses balancements.

« Evie ? »

Lorsque le regard miel se leva pour enfin rencontrer celui d'Audrey, son cœur manqua plusieurs battements.

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle Mal et les autres ? » demanda-t-elle.

_Non_.

Dans ses yeux, il y avait des larmes qu'Evie ne laissa pas couler.

« Est-ce que tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La façon dont elle pressa ses bras contre elle fut parlant, autant que lorsqu'elle détourna le regard. Ce fut à cet instant seulement qu'Audrey remarqua qu'elle tenait une feuille de papier jauni pliée en quatre dans une de ses mains. Ses doigts ne cessaient d'en triturer les bords, un geste nerveux ou un réflexe inconscient, en tout cas quelque chose qui devait lui apporter du réconfort.

« Est-ce que je peux m'approcher ? »

Evie l'observa, puis hocha timidement la tête, alors Audrey se glissa plus près d'elle, ne laissa qu'un centimètre entre ses jambes et les pieds d'Evie.

Même si elle tremblait encore, sa respiration semblait être redevenue presque normale. Audrey se demanda si ce genre de crises était douloureux, en tout cas elles semblaient épuisantes car le regard d'Evie était zébré de fatigue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en désignant le papier qu'elle tenait.

Evie figea ses gestes comme si elle réalisait soudain ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Une seconde, elle plaqua la feuille contre son ventre, cachée par ses jambes. Puis elle contrôla sa réaction instinctive, et très lentement elle releva les bras pour que le précieux papier soit de nouveau dans le champ de vision d'Audrey. Avec des gestes délicats et prudents, Evie déplia la feuille. À force d'être touché et baladé, le papier souffrait de l'usure, les bords émoussés et les pliures fragiles menaçant de se déchirer.

C'était un dessin. Evie, Carlos, Jay et Mal, représentés à partir de la taille, devant un bâtiment branlant ressemblant plus à un tas de tôle, de bois et de briques dont Audrey ne reconnaissait aucunement la fonction. Ça devait être sur l'Île.

« Il est magnifique. Qui l'a dessiné ? »

_Mal_.

Il y avait une nouvelle chaleur dans les yeux d'Evie.

Qui aurait cru que Mal avait ce don ? Le dessin était une pure merveille, détaillé, précis, ultra réaliste. L'attention et le soin qu'elle y avait consacré étaient évidents.

Et Evie semblait y tenir au-delà des mots, malgré le fait qu'il commençait à se trouer là où les pliures se rejoignaient. Elle le remit dans sa poche en silence et reposa sa tête contre le mur à côté d'elle.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne dans ta chambre ? »

_Non._

« Tu vas t'endormir, Evie. Va sur le lit au moins. »

Tout le corps d'Evie se tendit soudain, elle se redressa, les yeux brillant de crainte et secoua vivement la tête.

« D'accord, » souffla Audrey, stupéfaite par la réaction. « Mais tu ne peux pas dormir par terre. »

Evie fronça les sourcils et ne bougea pas, alors Audrey supposa que si, et que ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois.

Elle se leva, sentit le regard de l'autre fille la suivre prudemment, et fit trois pas pour rejoindre le lit qui restait constamment vide. Il était toujours fait malgré tout par le personnel de maison. Elle attrapa les bords du matelas et tira dessus, remerciant les muscles que lui avait donné le sport car ces trucs étaient épais et lourds. Une fois que le matelas fut à moitié au sol, elle se tourna vers Evie et lui tendit une main.

« Tu dois te pousser. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Evie posa sa main dans la sienne. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec la peau mate d'Audrey, mais elle était plus chaude que la sienne. Il fallait dire que son uniforme commençait à être léger pour l'air frais qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte.

Elle tira doucement pour l'aider à se lever, passa un bras autour de la taille d'Evie une seconde quand elle sembla avoir un vertige, puis la relâcha aussitôt.

Du pied, elle poussa le matelas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le coin de la chambre, remit le coussin en place et hocha la tête, satisfaite.

« Si tu crois que je vais laisser quelqu'un dormir par terre dans ma chambre, tu as oublié à qui tu t'adresses, » remarqua-t-elle platement.

Evie l'observait avec un mélange de surprise et d'hésitation, alors Audrey désigna le matelas.

« Va te coucher. Il faut que j'aille me changer. »

Puisqu'Evie s'exécutait sans discuter pour une fois, Audrey attrapa ses affaires dans son placard et passa dans la salle de bains. Elle envoya un message à Carlos lui disant qu'Evie allait bien, qu'elle dormirait avec elle cette nuit et d'en informer Mal et la directrice.

Puis elle se changea, se brossa les dents et repassa dans la chambre. Evie dormait, le dos contre le mur. Elle avait seulement retiré sa veste et ses chaussures.

En silence, Audrey ferma la fenêtre puis alla se coucher elle aussi, contournant les morceaux de verre au sol et laissant la lampe allumée.

O

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle s'était réveillée.

Après tout, elle pouvait compter sur les doigts de ses mains le nombre de fois où elle n'avait pas dormi seule dans une pièce. Trois de ces fois avaient été dans sa petite enfance, quand elle avait été dans la même chambre que ses parents lors de déplacements hors du royaume, quand sa nourrice avait été absente. Les autres fois avaient été avec Lucas et Aurel.

Un mouvement. Cette fois-ci le brouillard quitta son esprit et elle se redressa brusquement, dirigea son attention vers sa gauche, derrière le lit sans matelas. Evie bougeait, le visage pâle, le front en sueur. Elle avait l'air terrorisée, recroquevillée ainsi dans son sommeil, piégée dans son cauchemar.

Audrey sortit du lit et rejoignit le matelas, indécise. Devait-elle la réveiller ? Il était près de deux heures du matin. Evie parviendrait-elle à se rendormir ensuite ? Même ainsi elle avait encore l'air épuisée.

Le bras d'Evie cogna contre le mur lors d'un mouvement brusque, elle toussa deux fois dans son sommeil, se retourna... Elle essayait d'échapper à quelque chose.

Il fallait qu'elle la réveille.

« ...non... »

Audrey se figea. 

Elle... Elle venait de...

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure brisé, et aucun autre son ne passait ses lèvres, même pas un gémissement, mais ce mot avait été clair, ce son avait été créé par ses cordes vocales...

_Tu peux parler !_

Est-ce qu'Evie l'ignorait ? Ou se taisait-elle volontairement ? Souffrait-elle d'un problème physique l'empêchant de formuler correctement ses mots, était-ce pour cela qu'elle gardait le silence ? Ou était-ce un trouble au niveau de son cerveau qui bloquait ses paroles en temps d'éveil ? Était-ce simplement un blocage psychologique ?

Audrey se reprit. Couramment, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Evie ? Evie. Hey, Evie, réveille-toi. »

Sa voix ne semblait pas suffire, alors malgré sa réluctance, Audrey s'agenouilla sur le matelas et posa une main sur son bras.

Les paupières d'Evie se soulevèrent immédiatement, elle la repoussa, s'assit trop brusquement, son dos cognant contre le mur, les lèvres ouvertes sur un cri silencieux. Et ce n'était pas seulement de la peur sur son visage, c'était aussi de la douleur qui modifiait ses traits alors qu'elle plaquait ses mains contre son ventre.

« Evie ? »

Mais Evie ne semblait pas vraiment la voir, peut-être encore coincée dans son cauchemar alors qu'elle appuyait contre son ventre, frottait, regardait ses mains comme si elle pouvait y voir quelque chose.

Son maillot avait roulé un peu à cause de ses mouvements et Audrey combattit un haut-le-cœur en voyant la cicatrice au-dessus du nombril, longue de quelques centimètres, trop épaisse pour avoir été laissée par l'intervention chirurgicale d'un docteur entraîné et précautionneux, trop visible pour avoir été la conséquence d'une blessure qui avait guéri proprement.

Il n'y avait pas cinquante façons de récolter une cicatrice comme celle-ci, et Evie continuait à s'agiter, à observer ses mains tremblantes pourtant immaculées alors que la cicatrice disparaissait sous son vêtement de nouveau.

« Evie ! »

Audrey s'approcha, essaya de capter son regard paniqué.

« Evie, réveille-toi, » enjoignit-elle une nouvelle fois, ses émotions faisant trembler sa voix. « Evie ! »

Quelque chose sembla s'éclairer dans les yeux miel, sa respiration se bloqua et elle rencontra le regard d'Audrey avec surprise.

« Evie ? »

L'incompréhension emplit son expression, elle baissa les yeux sur elle, sur ses mains, sur le matelas, son corps se mit à trembler encore plus et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'un sanglot silencieux s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Audrey sentit son inquiétude augmenter encore d'un cran lorsqu'elle se rendit compte à quel point une attaque de panique et des sanglots pouvaient être un dangereux combo.

« Tu vas bien, » rassura-t-elle rapidement, mais sa peur perçait son calme. « Evie, arrête, c'était un cauchemar, tu vas bien ! »

Elle attrapa les mains de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de toucher son ventre une nouvelle fois, pour la forcer à la regarder.

« Essaye de respirer, d'accord ? Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, essaye de respirer plus profondément. »

Mais son corps tremblait horriblement, Audrey n'avait jamais vu ça, elle comprit que c'était le choc, que c'était pour ça que sa peau était si froide, pour ça qu'Evie semblait qu'à moitié la comprendre.

Elle serra ses mains dans les siennes doucement, s'approcha plus et la força à se redresser alors que les sanglots muets d'Evie continuaient à lui briser le cœur.

« Je te promets que tu es en sécurité ici. Tu dois te calmer, d'accord ? Il faut que tu respires mieux que ça. »

Une des mains d'Evie s'échappa de la sienne pour aller effleurer sa propre gorge qui semblait refuser d'accepter l'air qu'elle essayait d'y faire entrer. Son geste attira le regard d'Audrey, et elle nota alors qu'il y avait une autre marque sur la peau d'Evie, elle en voyait juste les quelques millimètres qui dépassaient du col en V de son T-shirt. La cicatrice semblait descendre au milieu de sa poitrine, mais Audrey releva les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Evie sortir le dessin de la poche de son pantalon pour le serrer dans sa main.

« Concentre-toi, » encouragea-t-elle. « Concentre-toi sur moi et sur ma respiration. »

Evie était un peu plus calme, avait en tout cas réussi à s'extirper complètement de son cauchemar, mais les émotions qu'il avait réveillées continuaient de la hanter et plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus elle semblait proche de l'inconscience.

  
Pas assez d'oxygène.

« Evie... »

Elle se souvint d'une émission qu'elle avait vue avec sa mère, se leva alors en entraînant Evie avec elle puis la prit dans ses bras. La tension dans le corps de l'autre fille ne masqua pas la façon dont tous ses membres tremblaient et Audrey serra son étreinte, pressa Evie contre elle, avec force mais sans violence. Elle continua de lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort peut-être inutiles, mais le silence ne l'aidait pas à se maîtriser et elle songea qu'Evie avait besoin d'une chose sur laquelle se concentrer de toute façon.

Alors elle lui répéta qu'elle était à Auradon, et libre, et en sécurité, et que Mal, Carlos et Jay n'étaient pas loin, et qu'elle était là, et qu'elle devait respirer calmement, et que tout irait bien.

Après de très longues minutes, la pression contre la poitrine d'Evie et l'exemple que lui donnait la respiration d'Audrey lui permirent de reprendre un contrôle fragile sur ses inspirations et expirations. Elle se détendit un peu, passa ses bras autour d'Audrey, posa son front contre son épaule. La princesse relâcha légèrement sa prise alors que les sanglots d'Evie continuaient en petits hoquets muets brisés et épuisés.

« Recouche-toi, » demanda doucement Audrey en la guidant.

Une fois Evie allongée, recroquevillée sous une couverture, elle alla chercher une bouteille d'eau et lui fit boire quelques gorgées, glissa un paquet de mouchoirs près d'elle et s'agenouilla une fois encore. Mais les pleurs d'Evie continuaient, plus discrets, et elle tremblait toujours.

Audrey n'avait aucune idée de comment l'aider à présent. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire...

Elle se coucha doucement près d'Evie, lui prit la main et l'attira à elle jusqu'à ce que l'autre fille soit dans ses bras, la tête sous son cou. Evie resta figée, alors Audrey passa une main dans son dos, l'autre dans ses cheveux, ses yeux dirigés vers le plafond. Petit à petit le poids d'Evie sur elle s'alourdit, signe qu'elle se détendait, elle bougea légèrement pour être plus confortable, sa main droite venant reposer contre la clavicule d'Audrey qui put sentir le papier contre sa peau alors que les doigts d'Evie continuait de jouer avec le dessin machinalement.

Le regard d'Audrey rencontra l'une des grandes photographies encadrées et affichées sur les murs, représentant toutes des paysages d'Auroria qu'elle adorait.

Alors elle se mit à raconter doucement dans le silence de la chambre, espérant que sa voix aiderait Evie à rester à Auradon avec elle.

« Mon royaume est couvert de forêts ancestrales et de lacs. Sa capitale, Aubeville, est située en plein cœur d'une vallée, à une heure de voiture à peine du palais. Les montagnes n'y sont pas très hautes mais regorgent de villages magnifiques, beaucoup de légendes tissent l'histoire des sentiers qui les parcourent. Les immenses forêts de Clairfey et des Landes renferment une magie inconnue des humains qui sature jusqu'à l'air qu'on peut y respirer. Ces forêts sont le berceau et toujours à ce jour l'habitat des fées et de créatures anciennes. Il y a des kilomètres de ces terres interdites aux humains et même dans les zones où notre présence est tolérée il est interdit de pénétrer dans les clairières sacrées sans y avoir été invité. Le plus grand lac d'Auroria est le Lac Jade, dont les eaux claires sont vertes et étincellent au soleil. L'hiver... »

O


	5. Planter des racines et trouver des ailes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey essaye de garder la tête froide et d'être présente pour Evie. Rien de tel que des vacances chez soi pour se recentrer.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la sonnerie de son réveil qui la sortit du sommeil.

Pourquoi se levait-elle toujours à cinq heures du matin déjà ?

Avec un grognement, Audrey bascula sur le côté, sentant Evie bouger près d'elle, puis essaya de trouver son portable au sol. Quand elle put enfin l'attraper, elle lutta pour désactiver la sonnerie.

« Allez, » souffla-t-elle avec fatigue, « tais-toi... »

Elle réussit après quelques secondes de lutte et s'assit machinalement, en auto-pilote.

(Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se réveillait toujours tôt qu'elle le faisait avec facilité ou avec grâce.)

Le téléphone en main, elle se leva et rencontra immédiatement le pied du lit vide. _Violemment_. Avec un soupir destiné à contrôler la douleur, elle contourna le meuble offensant et se dirigea vers le placard. Elle fit tomber une chemise et une tunique des cintres en raison de ses mouvements maladroits avant de pouvoir attraper la robe qu'elle avait prévu de porter ce jour-là, replaça les autres vêtements, se saisit du reste de ses affaires et évita de juste de se cogner dans la porte du placard encore ouverte. Bien heureusement, une fois complètement réveillée, son entraînement reprendrait le dessus et sa maladresse repasserait sous contrôle.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bains, elle se figea de choc et posa ce qu'elle tenait sur la commode.

Le miroir avait été brisé. Ou plutôt, vu que tous les morceaux s'étaient retrouvés à l'autre bout de la pièce, il avait explosé. Ce qui lui rappela qu'il y avait toujours du verre au milieu de son tapis.

Ce qui lui rappela son réveil au milieu de la nuit.

Avait-ce vraiment été les mouvements silencieux d'Evie qui l'avait tirée du sommeil, ou plutôt le bruit du miroir qui se brisait ?

Ce qui... voudrait dire...

Evie était la fille de la Méchante Reine, une puissante sorcière. Était-ce possible qu'elle avait hérité de sa magie ? Après tout, Mal, Jane et d'autres avaient dans leur sang les pouvoirs de leurs parents.

Peut-être qu'elle avait été si bouleversée que sa magie lui avait échappé, avait brisé l'ampoule lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la chambre, paniquée, et avait fait exploser le miroir en réponse à ce qu'il s'était passé dans son cauchemar.

Audrey ressortit de la salle de bains et vit Evie debout au centre de la pièce, contemplant les restes de l'ampoule avec appréhension.

« Ne t'en approche pas, » conseilla Audrey gentiment. « Je vais demander au personnel de venir nettoyer. »

Evie se tourna vers elle, les yeux fuyants, une de ses mains grattant nerveusement son avant-bras.

« Tu as des pouvoirs. »

Bien qu'elle avait mis dans son ton toute la douceur dont elle était capable, cela ne suffit pas à empêcher la peur d'envahir Evie.

« Hey, » souffla Audrey en s'approchant d'elle. « Arrête de faire ça. »

Elle prit doucement sa main pour l'empêcher de continuer à se griffer, fronça les sourcils en voyant les lignes rouges sur la peau pâle.

« Des centaines de gens et de créatures ont accès à la magie à travers les royaumes. Dans la capitale et certains autres endroits, s'en servir est mal vu. Mais ce n'est ni interdit, ni une malédiction, et personne n'a besoin d'être au courant. »

Le regard prudent d'Evie rencontra le sien et Audrey pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tu savais déjà que tu pouvais utiliser la magie, » comprit-elle. « Est-ce que les autres sont au courant ? »

Après une hésitation, Evie secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi ? »

Quelque chose de sombre entra dans son expression, et Audrey ne posa pas plus de question.

Parce que cette magie lui venait de sa mère, cette mère avec laquelle elle avait été enfermée pendant une décennie entière. Seule avec elle.

Et la blessure sur son ventre avait semblé ancienne. Devait dater de quelques années.

Quelqu'un l'avait poignardée, et Evie avait été enfermée seule avec sa mère, et Audrey n'arrivait même pas à formuler la conclusion qui s'imposait.

C'était déjà un miracle en soi qu'Evie s'en soit sortie sans aide médicale.

Audrey serra une seconde sa main avant de la lâcher, comprenait bien pourquoi Evie semblait exécrer la magie qui l'habitait.

« Ne va pas dans la salle de bains non plus. Il faut que je fasse remplacer le miroir. »

Le regard d'Evie brilla et elle baissa la tête.

_Désolée_.

« C'est rien, c'est juste des objets. »

_Cassé._

« C'est vraiment rien. »

_Désolée. Moi. Cassée._

Oh.

Le premier réflexe d'Audrey fut de la contredire, mais qui était-elle pour juger si Evie était brisée ou non ? Qui était-elle pour lui dire que ressentir ?

« Ne t'excuse jamais pour quelque chose qui n'est pas de ta faute, » protesta-t-elle plutôt.

Evie ne bougea pas.

« Il est encore tôt, il ne devrait y avoir aucun élève en bas, et ne le dis à personne mais je sais faire des gaufres. Les vraies, pas celles qu'ils nous servent parfois et qui sont trop fines et ont un goût fade. Et je sais où est le vieux gaufrier. »

Sans doute mi soulagée par le changement de sujet, mi intriguée par la promesse de gaufres, Evie rencontra son regard avec hésitation.

« Je vais me changer, » annonça Audrey... avant de se tourner pour rejoindre la salle de bains et de promptement rentrer dans une chaise sur son chemin.

Le bleu qui se développerait sur sa cuisse ne faisait aucun doute. Elle soupira, tourna la tête vers Evie qui semblait partagée entre l'amusement et l'étonnement.

« Il m'arrive d'être maladroite. C'est un secret. »

Une fois qu'elle fut changée, légèrement maquillée et coiffée, elle attrapa son sac de cours, y mit ce dont elle aurait besoin pour la matinée et prit ses clés. Evie l'attendait déjà près de la porte. Elles sortirent en silence alors qu'Audrey écrivait un mail à la gouvernante de l'école pour lui demander d'envoyer quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Le personnel allait sans doute s'étonner des dégâts et du matelas au sol, surtout étant donné qu'Audrey devait d'ordinaire avoir la chambre la plus immaculée de l'établissement, mais les employés savaient être discrets, elle ne se faisait aucun soucis.

« Il faut qu'on passe chez Marraine avant, » confia-t-elle doucement. « J'ai reçu un message de sa part, elle s'inquiète. »

Evie était tendue mais semblait résignée, alors elle la suivit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. À cette heure-ci, la directrice serait prête pour sa journée mais ne serait pas encore dans son bureau, Audrey prit donc la direction de ses appartements. Elle frappa doucement puis attendit, sourit en entendant Camarade gratter à la porte.

Lorsque Marraine ouvrit, ses yeux brillèrent de surprise et de soulagement. Audrey lui sourit.

« Bonjour, Madame la directrice. J'ai reçu votre message et voulais vous assurer que tout allait bien. »

« Bonjour, les filles, » salua la fée avec douceur. Son regard passa sur Evie, mais la jeune fille se tenait deux pas derrière Audrey, le regard au sol. « Merci d'être passées, je suis heureuse de l'entendre. »

« Est-ce que Jay a eu des ennuis ? »

« Au regard de l'attitude déplorable de ces étudiants, je lui ai seulement donné un devoir supplémentaire qu'il devra faire durant les vacances. Je me suis entretenue avec les professeurs accompagnateurs et le coach des élèves de Sherwood, ils auront un nombre de retenues à la hauteur de leur bêtise. »

Il aurait été malvenu pour Audrey d'afficher la joie mesquine qui l'envahit, elle se contenta donc d'acquiescer poliment.

« J'espérais obtenir l'autorisation pour Mal et Evie de ne pas assister à leurs cours ce matin. Je pense que quelques heures de calme et de repos leur seront bénéfiques. »

Elle put sentir la surprise de l'autre fille derrière elle dans le léger mouvement qu'elle amorça. Marraine en fut consciente également mais n'attira pas l'attention sur Evie.

Audrey aurait vraiment aimé que les insulaires comprennent à quel point la fée n'avait rien à voir avec les adultes qu'ils détestaient tant.

« Vous avez mon autorisation. »

« Merci. On va prendre congés à présent. »

« Très bien. N'hésitez pas à venir me trouver s'il vous faut autre chose. »

Audrey lui sourit puis avança jusqu'au bout du couloir, avant d'ouvrir une petite porte par laquelle aucun élève n'était censé passer. Elles entrèrent dans un couloir plus étroit et éclairé froidement, dévolu à la circulation rapide du personnel.

Audrey n'était pas contre user de son statut royal pour obtenir des passe-droits de temps en temps, ce qu'elle avait fait les fois où elle avait été surprise en train de naviguer dans l'école par ces passages secrets.

Elles arrivèrent en un rien de temps directement dans les cuisines où quelques employés s’affairaient déjà. Ils tournèrent le regard curieusement vers elles, et inclinèrent la tête respectueusement en la reconnaissant.

« Bonjour, Votre Altesse. Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Bonjour, Chef Berton. J'espérais que vous pourriez ignorer notre présence et pouvoir utiliser quelques ingrédients et ustensiles. »

« Certainement. »

Il sourit et retourna à sa tâche. Elle avait de la chance de tomber sur l'homme bien portant et jovial, il ne lui posait jamais de question et se montrait toujours ravi d'avoir de la compagnie dans sa cuisine.

Sous le regard curieux d'Evie qui observait aussi les employés préparer les petits déjeuners des étudiants dormant encore, Audrey attrapa un plateau, y rassembla les ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin, prit les outils et la vaisselle nécessaires à son projet puis entraîna son amie sur le plan de travail le plus éloigné de la large cuisine professionnelle. Loin de l'équipe, elle se saisit du saladier et sourit à Evie.

« J'espère que tu as inventé un signe pour une promesse. »

L'autre fille la regarda curieusement et acquiesça.

_Pourquoi._

« Parce qu'avant que je te prépare le petit-déjeuner, tu vas devoir me promettre de ne jamais divulguer tout ça à qui que ce soit. »

Evie sourit, mima le verrouillage de sa bouche.

_Promesse._

« Excellent. Alors voilà comment on fait les meilleures gaufres du monde... »

O

Installées dans les jardins en observant le soleil finir de se lever, Audrey et Evie terminaient d'avaler leur troisième gaufre, enfin détendues.

Et heureusement qu'Audrey avait fait promettre à Evie de garder le silence sur leur expérience, parce qu'elle avait renversé beaucoup trop d'ingrédients et trouvé le moyen elle ne savait comment de briser le verre doseur au passage. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Audrey ne laissait jamais personne la voir faire une activité manuelle. Elle pouvait encore se souvenir de la frustration de sa grand-mère quand elle avait dû arrêter d'essayer d'apprendre à sa petite-fille à coudre. Confier des ciseaux et des aiguilles à Audrey d'Auroria relevait de l'inconscience.

Même si en réalité, Audrey pouvait danser et broder presque parfaitement si elle se concentrait assez, son entraînement ayant porté ses fruits, mais ça lui demandait autant de concentration que d'écrire une dissertation sur les lois les plus obscures d'Atlantica. Elle n'y prenait donc aucun plaisir.

Sous les yeux d'Evie cependant, elle se surprenait à moins se contrôler, à faire des gestes inutiles quand elle parlait, à laisser ses masques de politesse et ses sourires glisser, à laisser sarcasme, ironie et cynisme s'échapper.

Et à pâtisser au risque de révéler qu'elle manquait complètement de grâce et de coordination dans certaines circonstances.

Mais tout ça valait la peine, car Evie avait déclaré que ses gaufres étaient la meilleure chose qu'elle avait mangée pour le petit-déjeuner, ce qui n'était pas un petit compliment venant d'elle.

« J'ai appris avec ma mère, » offrit Audrey en réponse à la question de son amie. Une mèche de ses cheveux s'échappa de sa coiffure et elle la glissa derrière son oreille. « Nos marraines sont une horreur en cuisine si elles n'utilisent pas la magie, alors maman a appris tôt à les aider pour éviter les catastrophes du temps où elle pensait être leur nièce. Quand j'étais petite, maman aimait m'apprendre à me débrouiller seule. Et puis je n'ai plus eu assez de temps. »

Parce qu'il y avait eu les leçons sans fin de sa grand-mère, de ses précepteurs, de ses coachs. Et parce que son avenir avait à jamais été bouleversé par un bel après-midi.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus fait de gaufres pour personne d'autre qu'elle-même depuis Lucas. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à Aurel et à lui aussi souvent. Elle devrait prendre le temps d'aller leur rendre visite pendant les vacances.

Evie tapota sa main et Audrey releva les yeux, l'appétit coupé mais un petit sourire en place.

« Je suis distraite, je sais. »

Le regard d'Evie sur elle était prudent et doux, chaleureux aussi, comme souvent.

« Est-ce que ça ira cet après-midi en cours ? »

Après une hésitation, Evie acquiesça.

_Merci_.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, » protesta Audrey doucement.

Déposant son assiette vide sur celle d'Audrey, Evie réitéra son signe de l'autre main.

_Merci._

« Ton insistance se rapproche de l'insolence. »

La lueur amusée et satisfaite dans ses yeux dura quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre, son expression soucieuse à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_Toi. Questions._

« Bien sûr que j'en ai. Mais je ne les poserai pas. »

Evie avait les yeux baissés, restait immobile. Après quelques secondes, sa main droite vint tirer sur le bracelet de cuir souple qui recouvrait son poignet gauche et Audrey se figea. Elle eut envie d'arrêter son mouvement, de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas tenue de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Il y avait des cicatrices, tout autour de son poignet. Des lignes épaisses, entrelacées, signes de blessures répétitives qui avaient mal cicatrisées, qui s'étaient ouvertes pour se refermer pour que la peau soit déchirée une nouvelle fois. Combien de fois ? C'était impossible à dire, et Audrey n'avait pas envie d'imaginer dans quel état avait dû être son poignet pour que les blessures laissent de telles marques derrière elle.

Il ne fallait pas non plus être expert pour savoir ce qui avait pu laisser des cicatrices pareilles.

Evie avait été attachée par les poignets (parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que l'autre portait des marques identiques). Et soit les liens avaient été beaucoup trop serrés, soit elle avait été attachée si longtemps qu'elle avait déchiré sa peau en essayant de se libérer.

Plusieurs fois.

De nombreuses fois, peut-être.

Alors qu'Evie repassait rapidement le bracelet sur son poignet, Audrey faisait son possible pour contrôler son expression et sa respiration.

Elle resta silencieuse quand Evie leva ses mains tremblantes, seulement pour les laisser tomber sur la table sans signer quoi que ce soit. Après quelques secondes, elle désigna le sac d'Audrey et celle-ci comprit, sortit une feuille vierge et un stylo.

Bien que tremblante, l'écriture d'Evie était fine, élégante et petite.

_Quand ma mère perdait patience ou quand elle était de mauvaise humeur, elle m'attachait. Parfois elle m'oubliait. Et parfois elle se contentait de m'enfermer dans la chambre, et je ne pouvais pas sortir. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre au sous-sol._

Toutes ses leçons en étiquette et diplomatie et courtoisie ne lui servaient à rien à cet instant. Qu'était-elle censée dire ? Il y avait de l'horreur dans son cœur, et de la tristesse, et surtout de la rage à la pensée de la Méchante Reine, de l'Île, du Grand Roi Adam et de tous ceux qui avaient permis une telle chose.

Elle s'en voulait aussi, pour avoir cru tout ce qu'on leur avait toujours raconté sur les Méchants et leurs délinquants de rejetons.

Jamais elle n'avait vu Evie sur un lit sans qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un d'autre assis dessus avec elle, et sa réaction la veille lorsque Audrey lui avait suggéré de s'y allonger...

La Méchante Reine avait dû avoir l'habitude de l'attacher aux barreaux du lit. Peut-être pour être tranquille, pour qu'Evie reste dans sa chambre, loin d'elle.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Audrey se demanda combien d'autres cicatrices portait Evie. C'était donc à cause d'elles qu'elle ne voulait pas être examinée par un médecin ? Mais Carlos en avait aussi. Peut-être pas aussi grave, sans doute pas aussi visible, mais il en avait aussi.

Evie plia la feuille en huit et la serra dans sa main. Audrey observa, fascinée et stupéfaite, une flamme bleue s'échapper de son poing. Quand elle le rouvrit, il n'y avait plus que des cendres qu'elle laissa tomber au sol.

Elle comprit alors qu'Evie contrôlait certains aspects de sa magie, au combien elle l'abhorrait.

Elle comprit aussi comment Evie parvenait à entrer si facilement dans sa chambre. La télékinésie était un pouvoir que toutes les sorcières possédaient.

Elle comprit surtout à quel point Evie lui faisait confiance.

« Est-ce que tu me confierais ton dessin ? Je te le rendrai demain soir. »

Le regard alarmé d'Evie la sonda.

« J'en prendrai soin, je te le promets. Mais tu vas finir par le détruire et je connais quelqu'un qui pourra le protéger. »

Après une longue minute, Evie retira le précieux dessin de sa poche et le lui tendit, sa réluctance à peine contrôlée. Audrey le prit délicatement et le glissa dans une pochette en plastique.

« Merci. »

Elle voulait dire merci pour tellement de choses, mais elle n'élabora pas.

« On devrait y aller, les étudiants commencent à arriver pour le petit-déjeuner. »

Evie acquiesça et s'apprêta à attraper la boite qu'Audrey avait pris soin de préparer plus tôt et qui comportait huit gaufres. Mais la princesse la tira vers elle, hors de portée de son amie.

Le regard courroucé qu'elle reçut faillit la faire sourire.

« On est bien d'accord, » rappela-t-elle. « Elles ont été préparées par les cuisiniers. »

Evie hocha la tête et tendit avidement les mains vers la boîte en agitant les doigts. Avec un petit rire qu'elle ne parvint pas tout à fait à étouffer, Audrey poussa les gaufres vers elle et se leva.

« Je suppose que les autres partagent ton enthousiasme débordant pour la nourriture. C'est certainement intéressant de savoir que s'il me vient l'envie de manipuler Mal ou de me venger, je connais deux de ses points faibles. »

_Idiote_.

Mais l'amusement dans son sourire était clair, et Audrey laissa un rictus relever le coin de ses lèvres.

« Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il suffirait que je lui prépare des muffins à la fraise et que j'y mette un sort de sommeil éternel et je gagnerais à tous les coups. »

Evie eut l'air partagée entre l'indignation et l'amusement un instant avant que son expression ne devienne intriguée.

« Je ne te ferai pas de muffins à la fraise, Evie. Je suis une princesse, je ne cuisine pas et encore moins pour les autres, rappelle-toi. »

(Si Evie continuait à la regarder comme ça, avec ses grands yeux pétillants et cette mine adorable, elle lui pâtisserait tout ce qu'elle voudrait.)

O

Les veilles de vacances, l'école vibrait toute entière avec l'énergie et l'excitation des élèves. Tous repartiraient dans leurs familles le lendemain, et ils avaient hâte de changer d'air.

Audrey avait d'autres choses en tête à cet instant. Il avait été difficile de programmer un rendez-vous et elle espérait qu'elle obtiendrait ses réponses.

Cette aile du rez-de-chaussée, à l'opposé de l'administration, accueillait plusieurs salons privés où les élèves pouvaient recevoir leurs familles loin des regards de leurs camarades, ainsi que dix petites salles de conférence possédant une technologie de pointe, mise autant à contribution pour les appareils de communication qu'elles proposaient que pour les brouilleurs et autres précautions qui empêchaient quiconque de pirater les discussions sensibles qui pouvaient s'y tenir.

En attendant qu'on vienne la chercher pour lui signifier que tout était prêt, Audrey essayait de se détendre, de se concentrer. La musique avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur elle et, même si elle ne pouvait le faire autant qu'avant, au palais elle aimait jouer du piano quand elle avait un peu de temps et se trouvait seule.

Cela faisait bien longtemps en revanche qu'elle se l'était permise en dehors de chez elle. Ses doigts volaient rapidement au-dessus des touches, jouant une mélodie qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Chaque note allégeait ses pensées et éclaircissait ses idées, et même si sa grand-mère lui avait demandé d'abandonner la musique en faveur d'autres occupations plus essentielles, il y aurait toujours quelque chose en elle qui vibrerait au son des instruments.

(C'était d'ailleurs bien l'une des seules choses pour lesquelles sa maladresse n'avait jamais été un problème.)

« Audrey ? »

Ses mains se figèrent immédiatement, le silence l'enveloppa et elle se tourna pour découvrir un Ben étonné à l'entrée du salon central, Mal à ses côtés.

« Ben, Mal, » salua-t-elle poliment et sa tenue l'aida grandement à glisser dans le personnage de princesse parfaite alors qu'elle se levait et s'éloignait du piano.

Elle portait une robe luxueuse, son maquillage et sa coiffure parfaits, et le diadème d'or blanc serti de diamants sur sa tête criait apparat, officiel et apparences.

Mal se tint un peu en retrait, une tension dans ses membres qui n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec sa présence mais sans doute plus avec la discussion que Ben et elle avaient dû entretenir avec elle ne savait qui. Le regard vert de la demi-fée l'observait un peu trop fixement, ce qu'il avait tendance à faire dernièrement. En raison d'Evie, sans doute. Que savait-elle exactement du temps qu'elles passaient ensemble ? Peut-être pas grand-chose.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

Audrey haussa un sourcil face à l'indiscrétion de son roi et il s'empourpra en se rendant compte de son impolitesse flagrante.

« Je veux dire... » se rattrapa-t-il.

« J'adorerais entendre tout ce que tu voulais dire, mais je dois y aller. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu jouais toujours. » Il détourna un instant le regard. « Je ne t'avais plus vu jouer depuis – »

« Benjamin, » coupa-t-elle trop froidement, trop durement. « Je ne crois pas que ce que j'aime faire ou non t'a un jour concerné. »

Il l'observait pensivement, comme s'il ne la connaissait pas, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue, comme s'il luttait pour associer cette fille de neuf ans dont il se souvenait et cette jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui, et elle sentit la colère l'envahir, inspira lentement pour la contrôler.

De quel droit pouvait-il la juger ? Essayer de la comprendre alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait jusque-là ?

De quel droit pouvait-il la regarder comme s'il ouvrait soudain les yeux et la voyait enfin ?

« Votre Altesse ? »

Elle se tourna vers l'assistant technique qui se tenait respectueusement dans l'entrée du salon.

« Je suis navré de vous déranger, Votre Majesté, Mademoiselle, » s'excusa-t-il en s'inclinant devant Ben et en hochant la tête devant Mal. Puis il se tourna vers Audrey de nouveau. « La liaison est établie, Votre Altesse. Salle deux. »

« Merci, Monsieur Frank. Je n'aurai plus besoin de vos services, vous pouvez disposer. Bonne soirée à vous. »

« Bien, Votre Altesse. Je vous souhaite à tous une belle soirée. »

Ben sourit et hocha la tête poliment au départ de l'employé, et Audrey rejoignit le couloir également.

« Audrey – »

« Je dois y aller, Ben, » coupa-t-elle immédiatement. « Je suis attendue. Bonne soirée. »

Elle croisa le regard de Mal, qui avait plus l'air curieuse que mal à l'aise, et se dirigea rapidement vers la petite salle qui lui avait été désignée.

Elle prit quelques secondes à la porte pour se recomposer, remettre ses idées en place. Puis elle entra dans la salle joliment décorée et éclairée, préféra se tenir debout devant le grand écran et la caméra, et appuya sur le bouton qui connecta l'appel vidéo.

Une beau visage apparut et, un peu impressionnée même si elle le cacha automatiquement, Audrey sourit et inclina la tête.

« Bonsoir, Votre Majesté. Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu prendre sur votre temps pour vous entretenir avec moi. »

O

Lorsqu'elle regagna sa chambre, il était près de vingt-et-une heures et elle se sentait épuisée.

Elle ignora les regards curieux, admiratifs ou inquisiteurs des quelques élèves qu'elle croisa et qui s'interrogeaient sans aucun doute sur la raison de cette tenue digne d'une cérémonie officielle.

Audrey ne fut pas gênée par leur possible jugement. Elle était une princesse des États Unis d'Auradon, cela venait avec un certain protocole et elle n'avait pas à s'expliquer.

Mais quand elle se retrouva sous le regard étonné d'Evie en entrant dans sa chambre, elle se figea dans ses pas, même si elle ne devrait plus être surprise considérant le nombre de fois où l'autre fille entrait ainsi sans y avoir été invitée.

Debout vers la table, Evie observa Audrey, intriguée, les yeux pétillants. Puis elle rencontra son regard et sourit.

_Joli. Robe. Toi. Élégante. Belle._

« Merci. »

Audrey était une princesse d'Auradon, elle ne rougissait pas, et elle ne ressentait jamais d'embarras.

Il fallut tout de même qu'elle se détourne d'Evie et rejoigne sa coiffeuse sous prétexte de retirer délicatement son diadème et le ranger dans son écrin pour repasser ses émotions sous contrôle.

Ces papillons dans son ventre. Son rythme cardiaque. Et ce rougissement ridicule.

Car bien qu'elle recevait régulièrement des compliments, aucun ne semblait aussi sincère et naturel et innocent et intense que ceux d'Evie.

(Et surtout, ils étaient d'Evie.)

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

_Toi. Non. Bas._

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller dîner, » confirma-t-elle. Elle faillit lui faire une remarque sur le fait qu'elle semblait vraiment passer du temps à la surveiller, mais préféra se taire en se rendant compte qu'elle faisait la même chose. « J'avais quelque chose à faire. Tu as mangé ? »

Evie hésita.

_Non. Trop. Monde. Bruit._

La cafétéria pouvait devenir le théâtre du relâchement des étudiants la veille des vacances. Leur excitation montait et explosait et ça finissait souvent avec de la musique et des danses, l'ambiance très bon enfant. Puisqu'ils étaient tous constamment sous pression dans cette école d'élite il y avait forcément des moments où ils avaient besoin de s'amuser un peu, et il y avait toujours eu une plus grande tolérance les vendredis soirs comme celui-ci.

« Je dois avoir de quoi faire, » offrit Audrey en passant près de l'autre fille pour se diriger vers le frigo.

Evie portait une robe elle aussi, bleue bien sûr, des bottes à talons et sa veste en cuir noir. Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus dans une demi tresse africaine, son maquillage était léger et elle portait un petit pendentif argent en forme d'étoile qu'Audrey n'avait jamais vu. Elle était magnifique. (Comme toujours.)

Alors qu'elle déposait les salades sur la table et qu'Evie attrapait les couverts qu'elle sortit d'un tiroir de la commode (preuve qu'elle passait vraiment trop de temps dans sa chambre), Audrey désigna le bijou curieusement.

« C'est nouveau ? Il est beau. »

Avec un petit sourire lumineux, Evie effleura du doigt le pendentif en s'asseyant.

_Jay._

Evie laissa planer le doute avec amusement alors qu'Audrey l'observait en retenant ses remarques moqueuses.

_Cadeau. Avec. Argent. Pour. Carlos. Mal. Moi._

Ainsi ils devaient avoir enfin accès à un compte en banque.

« Pourquoi vous a-t-il offert des cadeaux ? Une occasion particulière ? » demanda-t-elle curieusement.

_Tournoi._

Elle ouvrit sa salade et sourit.

« Il voulait fêter sa victoire avec vous, hein ? C'est plutôt adorable. »

Clairement, Evie le pensait aussi. Son sourire était brillant et ses yeux étincelaient. Sa joie était tellement à l'opposé de ses sanglots terrifiés de l'avant-veille qu'Audrey ne pouvait qu'être aussi soulagée qu'heureuse elle aussi. Elle aurait aimé être une petite souris et avoir été témoin de Jay leur offrant les présents qu'il avait choisis pour eux. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer dans une telle situation.

Brusquement, elle se demanda à quoi ressemblait le temps qu'Evie, Mal, Jay et Carlos passaient ensemble, comment ils étaient quand il n'y avait personne d'autre autour. Leur forte amitié la surprenait constamment, et elle savait que ce n'était pas sa place, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissante du fait qu'Evie avait trois personnes qui l'aimaient et veillaient sur elle ainsi.

(Elle avait oublié ce que ça faisait, d'avoir des amis qui tenaient à elle comme ça.)

Elles mangèrent un instant dans un silence agréable.

« Tu sais ce que vous allez faire pendant les vacances ? »

_Promenade. Lecture. Couture. Devoirs._

Elle mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de la signification du dernier signe. Evie ne l'avait utilisé qu'une fois face à elle.

« Exploration ? Est-ce que j'ai envie d'en savoir plus ? »

_Non._

Elle secoua la tête face à l'espièglerie dans le sourire d'Evie, tout en songeant que c'était bien dommage que leur célébrité ne permettrait pas à Marraine de les emmener découvrir la capitale. Tous les gens les observeraient et les journalistes ne seraient pas loin derrière.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'ils étaient à Auradon, et hormis l'école et le domaine, ainsi que l'église située entre Auradon Prep et la ville, ils n'en avaient rien vu. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas rester enfermés là pendant des mois encore !

« Dessert ? »

Question stupide. Avec un sourire, Audrey alla récupérer les deux parts de tarte aux myrtilles qu'il restait et elle ne se lasserait _jamais_ de voir cette expression joyeuse sur le visage d'Evie.

Une fois qu'elles eurent fini de manger et ranger, Audrey se dirigea vers son bureau et alla retirer le dessin de sa pochette plastique.

« Tiens, » offrit-elle, et les yeux d'Evie brillèrent alors qu'elle récupérait la feuille.

Elle se figea en l'observant, remarquant sans doute qu'il était comme neuf. Et pouvant peut-être sentir la magie qui habitait à présent le papier.

« Je suis allée voir Marraine hier soir. Elle a bien voulu l'enchanter pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'abîmer. Tant que tu y tiendras, il ne sera plus sensible au temps, à l'eau, au feu ou aux manipulations. Tu pourras le plier autant que tu voudras, le toucher, l'emmener partout avec toi, il restera intact. »

Audrey faillit basculer tant elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Evie se jette sur elle pour l'étreindre comme ça. Stupéfaite, elle passa ses bras autour d'elle presque machinalement et se détendit, l'odeur à présent familière d'Evie la submergeant.

Quand Evie se décala, il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux, et elle tenait le dessin comme s'il était le plus grand trésor du monde.

_Merci, Audrey._

Elle adorait quand elle signait son nom.

« C'est rien, » souffla-t-elle, luttant pour enterrer son embarras derrière une fausse assurance nonchalante.

Elle observa Evie plier précautionneusement le dessin pour le glisser dans la poche de sa veste, puis les larmes disparurent pour laisser place à une lueur nouvelle dans son regard. Elle se dirigea vers le lit d'Audrey, s'accroupit pour sortir de sous le meuble une grande boite blanche qu'elle posa sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Audrey curieusement.

Evie désigna élégamment la boîte, puis Audrey. C'était pour elle.

Alors Audrey avança vers la table et souleva le haut du carton qu'elle laissa retomber de l'autre côté, incapable de retenir son petit hoquet de surprise.

C'était une robe. _La_ robe. Celle dont elle avait vu les dessins préparatoires des semaines plus tôt, celle inspirée de la robe de sa mère.

Evie l'avait faite. Pour elle. Et même si Audrey ne pouvait couramment en voir que le haut, elle n'osait pas la toucher alors que ses yeux enregistraient le moindre petit détail. Elle avait déjà vu le travail d'Evie sur les quatre insulaires (et sur Camarade), mais c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait le contempler ainsi. Et Audrey était bien placée pour remarquer que le savoir-faire d'Evie pouvait rivaliser avec celui des plus grands.

Impatiente, amusée peut-être, Evie poussa légèrement son bras, l'enjoignant à faire quelque chose, mais Audrey avait l'impression qu'elle abîmerait la robe en la touchant. Pourtant elle parvint à prendre sur elle pour sortir le vêtement de sa boite avec des mains tremblantes. Elle alla le poser sur son lit pour mieux l'admirer.

La robe était parfaite.

Et elle ne voulait même pas savoir comment l'autre fille avait obtenu ses mensurations.

« E...Evie... »

Elle se demandait combien d'heures de travail ça lui avait demandé, savait que les détails et les broderies avaient été faits main.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire face à un tel cadeau ?

« Pourquoi ? » souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers Evie qui l'observait attentivement, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

_Pour. Anniversaire. Toi adulte._

Elle lui avait fait une robe pour qu'elle la porte à la fête d'anniversaire de sa mère.

Un remerciement paraissait ridicule, trop fade, elle n'avait pas de mot pour ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, aucun en tout cas qu'elle pouvait prononcer.

Alors elle fit la seule chose possible, prit Evie dans ses bras, et se dit qu'elles faisaient ça sans doute trop souvent ces derniers temps. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie que l'autre fille voit les larmes de gratitude et de joie qui montaient dans ses yeux, et elle souhaitait lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était heureuse.

Une étreinte semblait donc le meilleur compromis.

**O**

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'Audrey retiendrait de ces vacances.

En premier lieu la joie de sa mère à l'idée de passer ces jours avec elle, les larmes d'émotion dans ses yeux quand elle l'avait vue dans la robe qu'Evie lui avait faite, le baiser déposé sur son front.

La fierté et l'amour dans les yeux de son père ce même soir, pour sa mère et pour elle, et l'assurance que, peu importe ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient pas.

Un après-midi de rires, de déboires magiques et de discussions sans grand sens lorsque Pimprenelle, Flora et Pâquerette étaient venues les rejoindre, Aurore et elle, absolument ravies de pouvoir passer la journée avec elles au palais. Leur approbation et leurs mots doux d'encouragement au creux de son oreille juste avant leur départ pour la forêt.

Toutes les attentions du personnel, ses repas préférés sur la table, le bouquet de fleurs fraîches dans sa chambre changé tous les jours, son cheval attelé avant même qu'elle ne le demande. Le regard chaud et toujours un peu triste de la gouvernante, Judith Collins, alors qu'elle brisait tous les protocoles pour l'étreindre chaque matin.

Le peuple d'Auroria, digne mais chaleureux, réservé mais joyeux. Aubeville et ses rues en pierres blanches et toutes ses petites boutiques ancestrales. Le Lac Jade bordés d'arbres rouges en cette saison. Les couleurs et la musique lors du bal d'automne. Les odeurs. L'accent léger qu'Audrey avait tant lutté pour effacer de sa diction, et ces tics de langage aussi qui la faisaient sourire.

Le peuple d'Auroria, majoritairement humain, mais qui n'était pas que. Parce qu'Auroria, c'était aussi Clairfey, là où se concentrait la plus grande communauté de fées du monde, là où Marraine elle-même était née, une forêt riche et multicolore où des petits peuples et des esprits vivaient toujours. Et c'était aussi les Landes, vastes et sauvages, dangereuses et majestueuses, leurs habitants discrets, légendaires, extraordinaires. Ces forêts-là avaient accueilli la naissance de la pire fée que ce monde avait porté. Ces forêts-là bordaient le domaine royal et avait souvent accueilli les jeux d'Audrey. 

Aucun peuple n'était en-dessous des autres à Auroria, et la méfiance d'Auradon envers la magie n'avait pas empoisonné le cœur des habitants. Philippe et Aurore avaient eu tôt fait dans leur règne de déclarer les forêts sous la protection de leur couronne. (Cette décision avait eu des conséquences qui avaient ébranlé leur monde.)

Le royaume d'Audrey n'était que nature et vie et magie, il n'était que contrées sauvages et villes élégantes, vallées colorées et villages mystérieux.

Il n'était pas le plus grand, ni le plus puissant, mais il n'y avait pas plus extraordinaire à ses yeux.

L'amour qu'Audrey lui portait valait le respect que son peuple lui inspirait. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait passé sa vie à apprendre et travailler, pour cela que ces dernières années elle avait tant flirté avec les sacrifices. Pour cela aussi qu'elle avait passé des heures dans la bibliothèque de ses parents lors de ses vacances.

Pour cela que les mots de Leah l'avaient tant déstabilisée. Mais elle avait assez pleuré, assez fait tourner les questions dans son esprit. S'était assez sentie coupable lorsqu'Aurore avait ordonné à sa mère de retourner sur le champ dans son château à deux heures du palais.

Il était temps pour Audrey de se détacher.

« Hey, les garçons, » murmura-t-elle doucement, encore un peu essoufflée par sa course.

Ce n'était peut-être pas très malin de s'arrêter ainsi en plein milieu de son jogging, alors que le ciel se couvrait et que l'air se rafraîchissait.

Elle contempla la pierre gravée et sourit doucement.

« Je suis désolée. Ça fait trop longtemps. Auradon Prep avale pas mal de mon temps. Lucas, tu dois vraiment rire aux larmes en voyant que je suis cheerleader, pas vrai ? Et Aurel, tu ne dois toujours pas en revenir qu'on m'ait confié à moi la présidence du Conseil. Pour ton information, cela fait longtemps que je n'enfreins plus les règles. Enfin... plus trop. Officiellement. »

Elle souffla, sa respiration tremblante alors que les larmes envahissaient ses yeux.

« Je me demande sans cesse ce que tu aurais fait, toi. Est-ce que tu aurais remis Artie à sa place, ou est-ce que tu aurais gardé le silence pour le bien de notre royaume ? Est-ce que tu aurais maintenu les apparences, ou est-ce que tu leur aurais dit à tous ce que tu pensais, avec cet air digne et un peu condescendant que tu prenais quand tu pensais avoir raison ? Tu avais souvent raison, tu sais. Tu serais devenu un roi tellement juste, tellement fort... Bien meilleur que je ne le serai jamais. Toi, tu serais resté ami avec Ben. Vous étiez proches amis. On l'était tous. Mais c'était différent. Je pouvais... J'avais cette liberté, j'avais encore un peu la liberté de pouvoir choisir qui j'étais. Je me demande tout le temps ce que vous diriez si vous pouviez me voir maintenant. Merlin, Lucas, tu m'aurais sans doute hurlé dessus. Tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire des protocoles quand il s'agissait de nous. Mais je crois que j'ai oublié ce que c'est, d'avoir un meilleur ami. Je suis désolée. »

Elle laissa couler ses larmes, leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre que laissait entrevoir la canopée des arbres au-dessus d'elle.

« Comment je peux savoir si je prends les bonnes décisions pour nous tous ? Pour Auroria ? Et pour Auradon ? Aurel, si tu pouvais demander à Grand-père ce qu'il aurait fait, lui... Grand-père Stefan a toujours eu une politique stricte mais jamais il n'a reculé devant le danger si ça voulait dire s'élever contre l'injustice, et Grand-père Hubert aimait tellement les enfants... Il aurait été absolument horrifié et furieux pour ceux de l'Île, pour Carlos et Evie, et pour Mal et Jay aussi... Il aurait fait un scandale devant le Conseil, hein ? Tu sais, maman et papa le sont, scandalisés, honteux, furieux, mais ils sont piégés, ils font partie de ceux qui ont voté à l'époque, peu importe ce qu'ils ont voté, seul le résultat compte aujourd'hui. Aurel, si seulement tu pouvais être là, à ma place, que ferais-tu ? Qu'aurais-tu fait ? Et si je le fais, si je décide de prendre le risque, si je me trompe... Vous me manquez. »

Elle ravala son sanglot, serra dans ses mains la petite figurine de chevalier qu'elle avait apportée et la posa au pied de la pierre.

**Lucas Collins**

**Aurel d'Auroria**

**Stefan d'Auroria**

_Que les forêts veillent sur vos esprits_

_Que les Hommes jamais n'oublient_

Ses pieds la conduisirent d'eux-même en dehors de la clairière, à la lisière de la forêt en bordure du domaine royal. Elle se remit à courir, à la fois légère et emplie d'une énergie crépitante, et alors qu'elle se dirigeait sur les chemins qui la ramèneraient au palais, elle tourna brusquement sur sa droite pour emprunter un sentier qu'elle n'avait pas foulé depuis des années.

Et elle s'enfonça entre les arbres, respira la magie des Landes et se sentit libre et vivante.

O

« C'est un joli sourire. »

Audrey sursauta et se redressa un peu sur le canapé qu'elle occupait dans le grand salon. Elle observa sa mère s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu avais un beau petit sourire à l'instant, c'est tout. »

Son regard tombant sur son téléphone, Audrey chercha à camoufler son embarras. C'était inutile, puisque cette femme était une reine, une psychologue et sa mère en prime.

Que pouvait-elle faire à part sourire quand Evie lui envoyait un message joyeux et innocent simplement pour lui souhaiter une belle journée ? Les vacances se terminaient et c'était le troisième qu'elle recevait de cet acabit. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Evie était aussi adorable.

« Tu es pensive. »

« Non. Pas plus que d'habitude. »

« D'habitude tu parles pour combler les silences. Tu es pensive depuis que tu es revenue d'Auradon. »

« J'ai beaucoup de travail. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Est-ce que tu as parlé à Benjamin ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu oublier d'autre quand il a été ensorcelé, puisqu'il a déjà perdu la faculté de présenter ses excuses. »

« Attention, ton sarcasme refait surface. »

« Maman, » soupira Audrey.

« Tu ne m'entendras pas me plaindre, j'ai toujours adoré ton caractère. »

Audrey fuit le regard de sa mère, attentif et doux, alors qu'Aurore pliait ses jambes pour poser ses pieds nus sur le canapé. Il pleuvait, les gouttes poussées par le vent venaient s'écraser sur les baies vitrées et leur douce musique combla un instant le silence.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas prendre aussi à cœur les remarques de Mère ? Je sais que tu l'adores et que tu l'admires, Audrey, mais tu es une jeune femme exceptionnelle telle que tu es. »

« Et si ce n'est pas suffisant pour Auroria ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Je n'ai absolument aucun doute sur le fait que le temps venu, notre royaume sera entre d'excellentes mains. Les tiennes. Tu es intelligente, Audrey, perspicace, forte et tu adores Auroria. Ton père et moi savons que tu seras une grande reine. »

« Vraiment ? Il semblait ravi à l'idée de ma relation avec Ben. »

« Il aimait en jouer lors des réceptions avec les autres, tu le connais. Il est déjà tellement fier, il ne sait pas comment se vanter un peu plus, c'était une bonne occasion. Mais Philippe comme moi voulons que tu sois heureuse, et Auroria, au contraire de ce que pense Mère, n'a besoin d'aucune alliance pour se renforcer. Et certainement pas d'un mariage sans amour. Nous sommes désolés de la façon dont votre relation s'est terminée, ma chérie, que tu en aies souffert, mais je suis soulagée. Il faut que tu apprennes à prendre tes distances avec les attentes des autres. Tu peux travailler une personnalité publique pour le bien de ta fonction, mais elle ne doit jamais prendre le pas sur qui tu es réellement. »

Audrey garda les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes, serra son téléphone et hocha la tête.

« Je sais, » murmura-t-elle, même si elle ne savait pas encore comment trouver cet équilibre.

« Cela dit je n'aimerais pas être Benjamin lorsqu'il se retrouvera de nouveau face à Pimprenelle. »

Un petit rire échappa à Audrey malgré elle.

« Oui. » Puis elle sentit l'amusement la quitter et rencontra le regard de sa mère. « Comment vous savez que vous prenez la bonne décision pour Auroria ? »

« Ton père n'est pas seul à régner. Nous avons des ministres, des spécialistes et des diplomates qui l'aident à y voir clair et à mesurer les conséquences de ses décisions. Mais au moment de faire un choix, il n'y a que notre cœur et notre conscience pour nous guider. Tu as été élevée ici, au milieu de ces forêts, tu as couru dans les rues d'Aubeville et a charmé tous ses commerçants avant même d'avoir ta première leçon de diplomatie, tu as joué avec des fées, des esprits et des animaux avant de vraiment comprendre ce qu'était la magie, tu as nagé dans le Lac Jade, dansé avec notre peuple pour chaque fête nationale, tu connais notre histoire, nos légendes, tu portes nos valeurs. Auroria vit en toi, Audrey. Ne crois pas une seconde que nous en avons douté un jour. Si tes décisions vont dans le sens de ce que nous avons toujours prôné, alors le risque et les conséquences importeront peu. Le peuple te suivra et les êtres magiques te respecteront. Mais tu as le temps avant d'être confrontée à cela. Ton père ne va pas prendre sa retraite tout de suite, crois-moi ! Une fois que tu seras diplômée, tu passeras du temps avec lui, il complétera ta formation »

Audrey cacha sa réaction et hocha la tête.

« Je sais. »

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu souriais ? »

Aurore ne se laissait jamais distraire, et Audrey secoua la tête.

« Juste un message. »

« Oh ? »

« Tu es indiscrète. »

« Je peux l'être avec ma fille. »

« Non. C'est impoli. »

« Je peux poser une question à ma fille sans être impolie. »

« Mais en étant indiscrète. »

« Tu évites ma question. »

« C'est juste Evie. »

« Evie ? »

« Elle m'écrit. Rarement. Parce qu'elle a du mal à communiquer, et je crois qu'en dehors de Mal, Jay et Carlos je suis la seule avec laquelle elle communique vraiment. »

« Étant donné les heures qu'elle a dû passer sur ta magnifique robe, je pense qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup. »

« Je sais. C'est étrange, non ? Je n'ai pas été très accueillante. »

« Il semblerait ça ne l'ait pas empêchée d'avoir envie d'apprendre à te connaître. C'est une fille courageuse. »

« Maman ! »

« Je t'aime, mais tu n'es pas la personne avec le moins de boucliers, tu sais. »

« Evie est têtue, » concéda-t-elle. « Bornée, même. Elle ne m'écoute jamais, c'est exaspérant. »

« Vous êtes devenues amies. »

« Je ne voulais pas d'ami. »

« Tout le monde a besoin d'ami, Audrey, » lui rappela gentiment sa mère. « Je sais que cette _délicieuse_ personnalité charmante et hautaine que tu as développée t'aide bien à te tenir à distance de tes camarades, mais tu ne dois pas oublier que les plus grandes richesses qu'on peut obtenir se trouvent dans le cœur des autres. »

La façon dont sa gorge se serra la surprit.

« Et quand on les perd, on n'a plus rien, » murmura-t-elle.

Aurore se pencha vers elle et posa sa main sur les siennes.

« Audrey, je sais qu'ils te manquent. Ils me manquent aussi. Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je pense à ton frère. Mais tu dois te souvenir de tous ces moments heureux que tu as partagés avec eux et aller de l'avant. Tu as tellement à offrir aux autres, ma chérie, et il est temps que tu prennes des risques. Tu dois profiter de ton temps à Auradon Prep, là-bas tu as une vie presque normale, tu es entourée de tellement de gens de ton âge, il y a forcément des jeunes avec lesquels tu pourrais tisser de vrais liens. Et je ne parle pas de politique ou de stratégie publicitaire, n'est-ce pas ? » Aurore se redressa. « Alors Evie a su briser tes défenses grâce à son entêtement. Et vous passez du temps ensemble ? »

« Oui. Nous parlons de mode, beaucoup. Nous faisons nos devoirs, nous regardons des films. Elle... » Audrey fronça les sourcils, sa voix baissa. « Elle a beaucoup souffert, tu sais. »

« C'est d'autant plus important qu'elle soit entourée. »

« Comment tu aides quelqu'un à qui on a fait tellement de mal qu'il en garde des traumatismes profonds ? J'ai toujours peur d'aggraver les choses. »

« Il semblerait au contraire que tu fasses exactement ce qu'il faut, Audrey. Tu as dit qu'elle ne communiquait presque avec personne, n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle a choisi de communiquer avec toi. Parce que tu la mets à l'aise, parce que ta personnalité, tes mots, ta façon d'être avec elle la rassurent. Elle se sent en sécurité avec toi. Pour quelqu'un dans son cas, c'est quelque chose de précieux et d'exceptionnel, et c'est parfois juste une histoire d'entente, de connexion. »

« C'est vrai que nous nous entendons bien. Même si elle est vraiment agaçante parfois. »

« Je suis certaine qu'elle pense la même chose de toi. »

Audrey émit un petit son amusé qu'elle ne sut étouffer. C'était probablement vrai.

Puis son amusement s'estompa.

« Elle a des attaques de panique parfois. Des cauchemars violents aussi. Et elle a passé toute son enfance complètement isolée, alors elle a du mal à supporter trop de bruits ou de gens. »

« Isolée ? »

« Elle a été enfermée dans un château avec sa mère pendant dix ans. Depuis ses six ans. Mais ils n'en parlent pas, il a fallu que j'insiste pour que Carlos me le dise. Ils sont très secrets. »

« Maléfique a fait référence à ça. »

Et brusquement, quelque chose se mit en place dans l'esprit d'Audrey.

« Maléfique... » murmura-t-elle, se sentant pâlir.

« Audrey ? »

Mais elle balaya l'inquiétude de sa mère, ressentant le besoin de faire des pas pour essayer de contrôler ses émotions.

« Je n'ai jamais fait le rapprochement, mais Evie _hait_ Maléfique, plus que n'importe qui, plus que Grand-mère même, et la seule fois où j'ai essayé de savoir pourquoi, ça a presque déclenché une crise... Et Carlos a dit que sur l'Île il était interdit de parler du fait que la Reine et Evie avaient été enfermées, et j'ai cru que les habitants de l'Île avaient peur d'en parler parce que la Méchante Reine était folle, mais Maléfique dirigeait l'Île, elle terrifiait tout le monde ! C'est _Maléfique_ qui a dû enfermer Evie et sa mère, qui a dû décréter leur exil, c'est elle qui interdisait aux gens d'en parler ! C'est à cause de Maléfique qu'Evie s'est retrouvée prisonnière de la Reine-sorcière pendant dix années ! C'est à cause de ça qu'elle la hait. Et c'est probablement pour ça que Mal se sent coupable alors qu'elle n'y est pour rien... Marraine aurait dû la transformer en cafard et l'écraser ! »

Aurore se leva et l'arrêta en attrapant sa main doucement.

« Calme-toi. »

« Je ne peux pas ! Tu... tu ne l'as pas tenue dans tes bras pour la calmer et tu n'as pas vu la terreur et les cicatrices et les sanglots, maman... Je suis tellement en colère ! »

« Je sais, Audrey, » assura calmement Aurora en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger et pour capter son regard. « Tu es furieuse parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, parce que tu as de l'empathie et de la compassion, et tes émotions sont exacerbées par l'affection que tu as pour Evie, mais tu dois apprendre à canaliser cette colère en une énergie plus contrôlable. Tu vas en avoir besoin pour aider Evie. Calme-toi. »

« Maléfique détruit vraiment tout. »

« Oui, » souffla Aurore.

« Evie... Juste avant les vacances, elle m'a confié une des choses qu'elle a subies. Mais... mais ce serait mieux qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un comme toi ou comme Marraine. »

« Les adultes lui rappellent sa mère et Maléfique. Elle se méfie d'eux et elle pense sans doute que la seule façon de se protéger est de garder ses distances. Si elle ne fait rien, il y a moins de risque qu'elle provoque leur colère. Elle a besoin de sentir qu'elle a du contrôle sur sa propre vie, parce qu'on l'en a privée pendant très longtemps. Et elle ne peut pas faire confiance à un adulte ayant de l'autorité sur elle parce que Maléfique et sa mère en ont abusé. Pour le moment elle ne peut pas parler de ça avec un adulte, elle en est incapable. Mais c'est une bonne chose qu'elle arrive à briser le silence. Est-ce que tu sais si elle parle de ces choses-là avec Mal, Jay et Carlos ? »

« Je crois... qu'ils savent certaines choses, mais elle ne leur dit pas tout. Je crois que c'est sa manière de les protéger. J'ai l'impression aussi que Carlos en sait plus long mais qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire de ses informations. »

« C'est une bonne chose alors qu'elle te parle, Audrey. C'est important qu'elle arrive à briser le silence, à externaliser ce qu'elle a vécu. Mais je suis désolée que tu doives porter ce poids sur tes épaules. »

« Non, j'ai envie de savoir. Pour la comprendre. Je suis juste inquiète. »

« Écouter, c'est déjà faire beaucoup. Son anxiété sociale devrait s'adoucir avec le temps, avec les expériences positives. Tout est nouveau pour elle. Pouvoir se promener, être libre de ses mouvements, les gens autour d'elle, les rencontres, sans compter qu'Auradon est un nouveau monde. Je pense que c'est déjà exceptionnel qu'elle parvienne à suivre les cours et à s'intégrer dans l'école. »

« Elle est forte. »

« Elle doit l'être, oui. Très forte. »

« C'est juste que... que j'arrive pas à comprendre comment Cruella et la Reine ont pu faire du mal à leurs enfants comme ça, et même Maléfique, la façon dont elle parlait à Mal... Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer que tu puisses me faire du mal... »

« Oh, Audrey, » souffla Aurore en l'attirant dans ses bras. Elle sentit un baiser sur ses cheveux et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'étreinte. « Je t'aime. N'en doute jamais. »

« Je sais, » murmura-t-elle. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Aurore se décala, essuya du pouce la larme qui avait échappé à Audrey et alla se rasseoir sur le canapé, entraînant sa fille à côté d'elle.

« Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi un simple texto d'Evie te fait sourire ainsi. »

« Maman ! » protesta Audrey, incapable de réprimer son amusement face à l'entêtement de sa mère. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis juste heureuse qu'elle m'envoie des messages. »

« Ce n'était pas juste un sourire de joie. »

« Elle est étonnante, c'est tout. »

« Étant donné qu'elle est devenue créatrice de mode par elle-même, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Son avenir à Auradon est tout tracé maintenant que tout internet a pu voir son travail. »

Audrey ne put empêcher le sourire plein de fierté qu'elle eût alors. Elle avait été plus que ravie de répondre quand tous les invités de la fête d'anniversaire avaient voulu savoir qui avait fait sa robe.

« Et elle a probablement étudié toute son enfance toute seule aussi, grâce à Carlos. Il y a cette lumière en elle... même quand elle est submergée par la haine ou les larmes, je peux la voir. Je suis sûre que je voudrais brûler Auradon tout entier si j'avais vécu la même chose, mais Carlos et Evie sont tellement... lumineux. Innocents. »

« Jamais ils n'auraient dû vivre ça. »

Audrey fronça les sourcils et prit la main de sa mère.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute. »

« Nous sommes responsables. Nous avons notre rôle à jouer dans les décisions du Conseil d'Auradon. Et nous n'avons jamais douté de la rigueur de la surveillance mise en place. Nous aurions dû être plus vigilants. Il est hors de question de reculer face à nos responsabilités, ou nous ne pourrons jamais regarder ces enfants dans les yeux. Ce qui serait peu pratique lors de leurs futures visites. »

« Leurs... ? »

« Les origines de Mal sont dans les Landes. J'ai parlé avec Flora qui est allée à la rencontre des Landiens. Ils ne s'opposeront pas à la visite de Mal si l'un de nous l'accompagne. Ils aimeraient lui parler. Et j'espère bien avoir l'occasion d'accueillir Evie, ne serait-ce que pour la remercier pour son courage et son altruisme lors de l'affrontement avec Maléfique. »

« Oh. J'avais oublié que Mal est un peu d'Auroria. »

« Elle est née sur l'Île et est donc citoyenne d'Auradon, mais dans son sang coule la magie d'Auroria. »

« Je ne suis pas pressée de voir venir le jour de cette visite. »

« Je sais, » s'amusa Aurore. « Ce sera un grand moment, j'ai hâte. »

« Maman, » reprocha Audrey. « Ça suffit ! »

« Si Benjamin et elle restent ensemble à l'avenir, elle aura sans doute besoin d'un endroit où échapper à la frustration de devoir le surveiller. Elle ne semble pas être très patiente, et Ben oubliera par moments qu'il ne peut pas aider tout le monde au risque de faire tomber son royaume. »

« Evie a dit quelque chose comme ça, elle aussi. »

« Oh ? Elle est lucide. »

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit de moi aussi. »

« Quand ça ? »

« En fait... »

Audrey hésita, prit son téléphone. Elle retrouva le message aisément (elle le lisait régulièrement), et hésita encore. Puis tendit le téléphone à sa mère, ayant besoin qu'un autre qu'elle le lise, besoin de cette confirmation qu'elle ne le rêvait pas, qu'il était bien là.

Elle espéra que sa peau mate, même si pas aussi foncée que celle de sa mère, cacherait le rose sur ses joues.

Aurore releva la tête de sa lecture avec un grand sourire lumineux, les yeux brillants.

« J'ai vraiment très hâte de la rencontrer, je l'aime déjà. »

Pour éviter le regard de sa mère, Audrey récupéra son téléphone.

« Je te l'ai dit, elle est exceptionnelle. »

« Oui, » répondit doucement Aurore, son sourire plus doux. « Et elle l'est d'autant plus qu'elle voit à quel point tu l'es toi aussi. »

O

La limousine la déposa à l'école après plusieurs heures de voyage le matin avant la rentrée.

Audrey rejoignit sa chambre, défit sa valise, prit une douche et ressortit aussitôt qu'elle fut prête, un sac à la main. Son impatience était un peu ridicule, elle le savait, mais elle se sentait mieux après deux semaines chez elle et elle avait envie de voir Evie.

Elle lui avait manqué.

Elle frappa à la porte, espérant que les insulaires étaient présents dans l'école, et haussa un sourcil en voyant qui venait d'ouvrir.

« Bonjour, Carlos. Est-ce que tu as installé ton lit ici ou... ? »

Il sourit, une lueur surprise et amusée faisant briller ses yeux.

« Salut, » répondit-il en la laissant entrer. « Non, pas encore, mais je vais y penser. C'est vrai qu'on est toujours dans cette chambre, et pourtant la nôtre est bien plus cool. »

Il était clair qu'on passait beaucoup de temps dans cette pièce. Le bureau de Mal croulait sous ses cours, ses livres et tout un tas de matériel d'art. Il y avait une veste par terre, une paire de basket appartenant sans doute aux garçon dépassant de sous le lit d'Evie, la table basse accueillait un paquet à moitié fini de bonbons et des manettes de jeu vidéo, il y avait aussi des livres, des vêtements et divers objets encombrant le lit d'Evie, la plupart apparemment même pas à la jeune fille... Le seul endroit à peu près rangé était son bureau, probablement parce qu'il faisait office d'atelier de couture.

Audrey essaya de faire abstraction du désordre. Personne d'autre que Carlos ne semblait être présent, il avait été apparemment installé sur le canapé avec Camarade et son ordinateur, la télé allumée sur une chaîne d'informations continues.

« Les autres ne sont pas là ? »

« Jay et Mal sont sortis prendre l'air, et Evie... »

Sa voix s'éteignit et il eut l'air embarrassé.

« Evie ? » répéta-t-elle, méfiante.

« Elle sera bientôt de retour. »

« Carlos... »

Le regard du garçon se dirigea une fraction de seconde vers la fenêtre ouverte.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'ouverture, le cœur serré, et se tourna vers lui.

« Comment tu la fais descendre ? Elle a son téléphone ? »

« Elle avait besoin d'espace. C'est... c'est une habitude, ça nous apaise... »

« C'est _dangereux_. »

Il passa ses mains nerveusement dans ses poches, s'approcha de la fenêtre et émit un sifflement aigu. Il ne fallut attendre que quelques minutes avant qu'Evie se glisse habillement par la fenêtre, et Audrey se retint de croiser les bras et taper du pied. Le sourire lumineux d'Evie lorsqu'elle la vit aurait sans doute eu beaucoup d'effet sur elle si elle ne venait pas de prendre autant de risques.

« Est-ce que le règlement n'est pas assez clair ? »

Le sourire d'Evie s'adoucit et elle eut l'air un peu penaude. Audrey n'était pas attendrie.

« Vous allez finir par vous briser la nuque, je vais devoir en informer la directrice. »

Evie secoua la tête et Carlos se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

« On est prudents, » assura-t-il.

« Des accidents arrivent tous les jours à des gens prudents ! Vous pouvez aller vous promener dans les jardins ou dans les bois ! »

« Pas après le couvre-feu. »

« Parce que vous êtes censés _dormir_. »

« Parfois on a besoin d'air. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il détourna les yeux, foncièrement mal à l'aise, alors elle se tourna vers Evie.

Elle fit un signe qu'Audrey ne connaissait pas.

« Cauchemars, » traduisit Carlos doucement.

Alors Audrey soupira le plus discrètement possible. Elle aurait dû comprendre, Carlos l'avait même sous-entendu plusieurs fois.

« Bon, venez avec moi. »

« Où ? » demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

Elle sortit de la chambre sans répondre, et elle put entendre qu'ils la suivaient. Heureusement l'école était encore presque vide. Elle traversa le long couloir jusqu'à arriver tout au bout de l'aile. Puis elle entra dans le local du personnel et alluma la lumière. Quand ils furent tous les trois dans le très large placard, elle ferma la porte, tendit un bras, attrapa la ficelle, et tira pour libérer l'échelle à laquelle elle monta rapidement.

« Les greniers, » remarqua Carlos curieusement en observant les quelques cartons poussiéreux et les vieux meubles.

« Exactement, » acquiesça Audrey en avançant vers le plus grand velux, vers le centre de la pièce. Une échelle avait été accrochée au bord de la fenêtre, et elle y grimpa pour actionner l'ouverture. Puis elle referma le velux, sa démonstration terminée, et redescendit. « C'est un des accès que le personnel utilise pour nettoyer le toit. À partir de maintenant, vous ne passez plus par les fenêtres, uniquement par ici. Si jamais quelqu'un vous surprend, dites-leur de voir ça avec moi. Et par pitié, tenez vous loin des bords ! Je suis sérieuse, s'il vous arrive quelque chose... »

Carlos lui sourit, se balança un peu sur la pointe de ses pieds.

« On sera prudents, promis. »

Près de lui, les yeux lumineux, Evie acquiesça.

_Promesse._

« Je vous jure, vous allez me rendre folle, » marmonna Audrey en se dirigeant vers la trappe.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre rapidement et Camarade vint immédiatement les accueillir, sans doute s'était-il réveillé de sa sieste pour s'apercevoir qu'il était tout seul, le pauvre.

Carlos le prit immédiatement et le caressa en lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille. Audrey échangea un regard amusé avec Evie.

« Comment s'est passé vos vacances ? »

_Bien. Promenade._ Et un autre signe.

« Le dernier, il est nouveau. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Carlos se tourna vers elles et Evie répéta son signe.

« La plage. Marraine nous a amenés nous promener sur la plage avec Jane. On a même pique-niqué et joué au ballon. C'était chouette. »

« Vous avez passé du temps avec Marraine ? »

« Pas mal. Puisqu'il n'y avait que nous. Elle a passé beaucoup de temps avec Mal et Jane aussi, pour leur apprendre des choses sur les fées et leur magie. »

Audrey se tourna vers Evie avec amusement et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu as fini par lui dire bonjour au moins ? »

La jeune fille croisa les bras en la fusillant du regard.

« Elle l'a fait une fois avant-hier. Un hochement de tête. Marraine a failli pleurer. »

_Carlos. Traître._

Il se contenta de sourire face à l'indignation de son amie d'enfance.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire ! » reprocha Audrey avec un sourire.

_Non. Toi. Arrogance._

« Excuse-moi ? Je ne suis certainement pas celle des deux qui ne cesse de taquiner. »

« En tout cas, Marraine a été... très gentille, » confia Carlos avec un petit sourire ravi, un peu incrédule. « C'était agréable de passer du temps avec elle. On l'aime bien. »

_Ça dépend._

« Tu as accepté de passer du temps avec elle, Evie. Elle est de notre côté. »

_Peut-être._

« Et elle a été très sympa de rester à l'école pour nous, sinon on aurait dû aller au château de Ben. Avec ses parents. »

Une expression sombre habilla le visage d'Evie.

_Jamais._

« Ben arrête pas de nous rappeler que ses parents veulent nous parler, et au moins rencontrer Mal. »

_Non._

« Elle sort avec lui, Evie. Il faudra bien qu'elle les rencontre. »

« Il n'a pas tort. »

La jeune fille les fusilla du regard et Carlos sourit.

« Elle déteste quand on est plusieurs contre elle, » confia-t-il. « Mais ça ne la dérange pas de faire équipe contre quelqu'un. »

« Que c'est étonnant. »

_Vous. Idiots._

_Mal. Jamais. Seule. Avec. Roi._

« On n'est pas des grands fans du roi Adam, » confia nerveusement Carlos, passant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Je sais. Mais c'est normal qu'ils souhaitent vous voir. Vous êtes leurs invités et leurs pupilles, je pense que Marraine a dû interférer pour que vous ayez du temps pour vous faire à Auradon mais il va bien falloir que vous leur parliez. Et c'est naturel qu'ils veuillent rencontrer la petite-amie de leur fils. »

« J'ai aucune envie de me retrouver à table avec lui, et Mal ne laisserait jamais Evie y aller. Et on n'est pas à l'aise avec l'idée que Mal y aille seule. »

« Alors elle pourra demander à Marraine de l'accompagner. Une chose à savoir sur les fées : personne n'ose vraiment leur dire non. Même le dirigeant d'un royaume sans magie. Et croyez-moi, si Marraine veut quelque chose, elle sait l'obtenir. »

Cette idée semblait faire son chemin dans leur esprit.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua le cadre au mur. Elle reconnaissait le gros titre, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant là l'article élogieux provenant d'un célèbre journal de stylisme.

« Je suis plutôt certaine que tu n'es pas narcissique à ce point, » remarqua-t-elle en désignant le cadre.

Evie leva les yeux au ciel.

_Mal._

« Evie a essayé de le jeter deux fois, alors Mal l'a enchanté pour qu'il reste, » s'amusa Carlos, les yeux pétillants. « On était trop fiers d'elle. On a fêté ça avec de la crème glacée. »

Il dit cela comme s'il ne pouvait pas songer à une meilleure manière de fêter quelque chose. Si elle n'avait pas été une princesse et si elle l'avait mieux connu, elle lui aurait pincé les joues tant il était adorable.

Embarrassée, Evie avait détourné le regard.

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Mal, » confia-t-elle. « Cette robe est parfaite, Evie. Si j'avais pu enregistrer tous les compliments dont elle a fait l'objet pour te les faire écouter, je l'aurais fait. Attends-toi à avoir des commandes dès ta sortie de l'école. »

« Oh, c'est déjà fait, » partagea Carlos, les yeux brillant de fierté. « Des filles de l'école ont envoyé des mails pour savoir si elle leur créerait quelque chose si elles la rémunéraient. »

« Sérieusement ? » Elle se tourna vers Evie avec excitation. « C'est génial ! »

Evie haussa les épaules mais il y avait un sourire lumineux au coin de ses lèvres et ses joues étaient bien roses.

_Non. Prête._

« Oui, mais le jour où tu le seras, tu sais déjà que tu auras facilement des clients. Et puis tu pourrais peut-être commencer par créer des vêtements pour les personnes avec lesquelles tu es plus à l'aise, comme Jane ou Lonnie. »

_Peut-être._

« C'est une bonne idée, » approuva Carlos. « Tant que tu as encore du temps pour nos vêtements. »

Evie le frappa au bras en levant les yeux au ciel mais il se contenta de rire doucement avant que son attention soit happée ailleurs.

« Ouah, Audrey, ton peuple t'aime vraiment. »

Surprise, elle tourna la tête vers Carlos pour voir son attention tournée vers la télé. Il s'agissait d'images prises au début des vacances à Aubeville, lorsqu'Audrey et ses parents s'étaient rendus à l'inauguration du nouveau théâtre. Toute une foule s'était rassemblée dans les rues pour les accueillir car depuis son entrée à l'école Audrey n'était vue que quelques fois par an dans les rues de son royaume. Elle pouvait se voir marcher avec un grand sourire au milieu de la rue, un garde du corps près d'elle, et saluer les gens, échanger quelques mots avec les plus proches, accepter une peluche de la part d'une enfant.

Un peu gênée, Audrey se détourna du reportage.

« Tous les peuples aiment leur famille royale généralement. »

« Mais ils ont vraiment l'air heureux de te voir et pas surexcités. Et la plupart des autres avaient mis des barrières. Pas vous ? »

« Même notre capitale n'est pas très grande, et les gens sont généralement très respectueux chez nous. Et pour tout vous dire, ça ne se voit pas, mais un enchantement féerique empêche les personnes d'avoir envie de trop s'approcher. »

Ils ne savaient pas. C'était évident, parce que sinon la question de Carlos aurait été déplacée, mesquine, cruelle même, et il n'était pas comme ça.

Ils ne savaient pas. Et c'était si étrange.

Depuis sa naissance, toute sa vie était connue de tous. Il y avait des tas de photos et de vidéos d'elle sur internet. Les détails étaient compilés sur des sites de fans de royaux ou des sites people. Sa date d'anniversaire et l'heure à laquelle elle était née, sa première danse officielle, ses centres d'intérêt, les noms des membres de son entourage, son premier petit-ami et la rupture humiliante, et bien sûr les pires instants de sa vie.

Il y avait même encore des images de cet après-midi-là, malgré les procès et la chasse qu'avaient faits ses parents, il devait encore y avoir des photos dans les tréfonds du web.

Une simple recherche, et toute sa vie s'affichait.

Mais ils ne savaient pas. Parce qu'ils avaient grandi sur l'Île, isolés, sans cette culture de la célébrité, ce culte des lignées royales, sans ce réflexe de taper un nom sur un moteur de recherche pour voir une biographie et toutes les rumeurs les plus tordues être listées.

« Audrey ? »

« Oui ? »

Carlos la regardait curieusement.

« Tu étais dans la lune. »

« Je viens de me souvenir que je n'étais pas venue juste pour une visite, » offrit-elle avec un sourire, ignorant le regard interrogateur et soucieux qu'Evie posait sur elle.

Elle alla récupérer le sac qu'elle avait laissé plus tôt dans la chambre et le leur tendit.

« C'est pour vous. Je me suis dit que puisque vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre sur ce que les royaumes ont à offrir, vous feriez mieux de commencer par le meilleur. »

Carlos prit le sac timidement et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Son visage s'illumina.

« De la nourriture. »

« Des spécialités d'Auroria. »

Il la remercia avec gratitude et excitation tandis qu'Evie lui offrait un grand sourire et Audrey réalisa qu'ils n'avaient peut-être jamais reçu de cadeau de leurs mères, hormis les cicatrices. Les voir aussi joyeux lui tordait un peu le ventre et elle se demanda quand étaient leurs anniversaires.

« Est-ce qu'on peut en ouvrir un ? »

« Ce sont les vôtres, » rappela-t-elle, luttant pour ne pas sourire face à son visage innocent. « Mais ça ne constitue pas un repas, alors ne mange pas trop, vous allez bientôt déjeuner. »

Il était en train de sortir les paquets de biscuits, caramels et chocolats pour les étaler sur la table mais leva la tête vers elle un instant avec un sourire amusé.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu avais tendance à avoir un instinct très maternel ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« C'est à force d'être présidente du Conseil. Je vais finir par démissionner à la fin du semestre si ça continue. »

Evie l'observait avec ce regard qu'elle avait parfois pour elle, chaud et pétillant et doux et qui mettait toujours Audrey un peu mal à l'aise.

_Toi._

Et un second signe qu'Audrey n'avait vu qu'une fois, quand Evie avait essayé de lui dire qu'elle trouvait une tenue mignonne.

Elle plissa les yeux, observa le petit sourire d'Evie et tourna la tête vers Carlos.

« Elle ne vient pas de dire que je suis adorable. »

Il avait beaucoup de mal à retenir son rire.

« Si, elle l'a dit. »

« D'accord, je m'en vais. »

Elle n'attendit même pas leur réponse et quitta la chambre rapidement.

Il y avait des limites.

O

_[Tu ne descends pas déjeuner ?]_

Avec un petit sourire, Audrey se dit que bientôt, Evie lui enverrait des textos tous les jours. Elle ne serait pas contre.

_[J'ai quelque chose de prévu.]_

Elle ne précisa pas, savait qu'Evie ne lui poserait pas de question par message. Pour le moment, les textos restaient isolés, ne constituaient jamais de vraies conversations. C'était une simple salutation, ou une interrogation, jamais bien plus.

Lorsque la porte du petit salon s'ouvrit, elle se redressa et observa Chad entrer. Il avait l'air curieux et nerveux. Il ferma derrière lui et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face à elle.

« C'est un drôle d'endroit pour une discussion, » remarqua-t-il, moqueur, mais il y avait une note prudente dans sa voix qui la surprit presque.

Chad était un crétin, mais il n'était pas idiot. Lui aussi avait passé sa vie à être entraîné, et il fallait croire qu'il avait retenu quelque chose.

« Je suppose qu'on ne va pas discuter de la couleur dominante pour le bal d'hiver, » continua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Cette conversation doit rester entre nous. »

« J'avais compris quand tu m'as demandé de venir ici. Audrey, qu'on soit clairs, si c'est pour une histoire de vengeance, ou faire semblant qu'on est ensemble, ou – »

« Non. » Peut-être qu'il était idiot finalement. « J'ai besoin de savoir ta position sur certains sujets. »

« Des sujets ? Des sujets dont on discuterait entre amis ? »

La note prudente était de retour.

Alors Audrey laissa un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres, beau et distant, calculateur et avenant. Chad se tendit et se redressa.

« Des sujets dont on va discuter, de princesse héritière à prince héritier. »

**O**


	6. Briser les perceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conseil enlisé + princesse excédée mais préparée = grande avancée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages du dessin animé « Robin des Bois » sont des humains dans cette version.  
> Ceux du « Roi lion » sont des animaux, la Terre des lions est une terre de magie, et la magie permet à ces animaux de communiquer entre eux et avec toutes les races, y compris les humains.  
> J'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée d'un monde où il y aurait des animaux habillés marchant sur deux pattes et vivant comme des humains et ceux du Roi Lion, sans vêtement, marchant sur quatre pattes et vivant comme des bêtes. 
> 
> Au passage, personnellement je pars du principe que tous les habitants d'Auradon sont végétariens, que c'est la norme (hormis chez les Méchants bien sûr). Puisqu'ils tapent la discute avec certains animaux et ont des compagnons ou alliés animaux, je les vois mal les manger, ce serait vraiment étrange.  
> (Les lions sont juste des barbares, à bouffer leurs sujets qui prennent le temps de venir s'incliner devant leur bébé nouveau-né qui grandira pour les bouffer aussi...).  
> (Il faut vraiment arrêter de réfléchir sur le fonctionnement des États Unis d'Auradon, c'est juste impossible.)

Plus les jours avançaient et plus la pression montait.

Elle dormait difficilement, sa patience s'effritait et les maux de tête ne l'aidaient pas franchement à rester concentrée. Pourtant elle avait des devoirs par-dessus la tête, une nouvelle chorégraphie pour le cheerleading à créer, les bilans de fin de semestre approchaient ce qui équivaudrait à des réunions avec les enseignants en soirée, son précepteur souhaitait qu'elle continue les lectures qu'il lui avait assignées sur les lois internationales, et elle se demandait bien comment faisait Ben pour gérer toutes ses responsabilités, et pourquoi Chad, Artie, Herkie, Tim et Melody avaient tous l'air si libres, si insouciants. Ne se préparaient-ils pas à leur futur rôle eux aussi ?

D'un autre côté, ils avaient le temps, aucun de leurs parents ne leur laisseraient le trône de suite, et eux ne cumulaient pas tout un tas d'options et de rôles.

Il fallait croire qu'Audrey aimait se compliquer la vie.

Si seulement elle n'était pas interrompue toutes les deux minutes par des élèves paumés et leurs problèmes ridicules, aussi ! Elle n'était pas la seule membre du Conseil, mais apparemment tous préféraient venir la voir, elle.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait être plus froide et hautaine. Elle ne l'était jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aider un camarade, ça aurait été contre les principes qu'on lui avait inculqués, mais l'idée de faire fuir tout le monde lui plaisait.

Elle retint un bâillement en se dirigeant vers sa chambre après son jogging matinal, salua le personnel d'entretien qu'elle croisa dans le couloir et ouvrit sa porte.

« Evie ? » s'étonna-t-elle en avançant dans la chambre.

La jeune fille lui fit un petit signe de la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à l'aube ? »

_Réveil. Toi. Courir._

« Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai besoin d'une douche. Tu m'excuses ? »

Avec un petit sourire, Evie hocha la tête. Audrey passa dans la salle de bains, ne l'invitant pas à faire comme chez elle. Elle savait qu'Evie était à l'aise dans sa chambre et savait aussi qu'elle ne fouillerait pas dans ses affaires (même si elle avait avoué avoir mesuré ses vêtements pour pouvoir lui faire la robe qui avait eu besoin seulement de quelques ajustements mineurs).

Elle se doucha rapidement, sécha ses cheveux, se maquilla et s'habilla pour rejoindre sa chambre. Evie était assise en tailleur sur le canapé et dessinait.

« Nouvelle création ? »

_Oui._

« Je peux voir ? »

C'était un ensemble pantalon et tunique, et bien que le style était plus doux que les vêtements qu'ils avaient portés à leur arrivée, les couleurs et détails ne faisaient aucun doute sur la personne pour laquelle ils seraient créés.

« Mal ? »

_Cadeau. Anniversaire._

« Oh ? Elle est née quand ? »

Evie inscrivit une date en haut de la page. Le vingt décembre.

Assise face à sa coiffeuse, Audrey luttait pour essayer de forcer ses cheveux à lui obéir. C'était peut-être la fatigue, mais elle avait l'impression que chaque tâche quotidienne était une lutte ces derniers jours. Elle était prête à abandonner quand Evie apparut derrière elle, amusée, et lui prit la brosse à cheveux.

_Moi._

« Je peux me débrouiller. »

Evie l'ignora complètement bien sûr, et Audrey essayait désespérément d'oublier à quel point sentir les doigts d'Evie dans ses cheveux était agréable. Elle maudissait intérieurement ses émotions et ses hormones et se félicitait d'avoir l'air aussi détachée alors qu'une partie de sa tension s'en allait. Evie avait un léger froncement de sourcils, toute concentrée sur sa tâche, et eut l'air pleinement satisfaite de son travail lorsqu'elle reposa la brosse sur la coiffeuse, laissant une queue de cheval haute et parfaite.

« Merci. »

_Rien._

On frappa à la porte et Evie sursauta.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » rassura doucement Audrey en allant ouvrir. « Bonjour. »

Paulie lui sourit chaleureusement en poussant son chariot vers elle.

« Bonjour, Votre Altesse. Pour vous. »

« Merci, mais il faut vraiment que vous disiez à Monsieur Barton que ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Chaque fois qu'il vous verra courir aussi tôt il ne vous écoutera pas, vous le savez. Je vous souhaite une belle journée. »

« Merci, vous aussi, Paulie. »

L'employée hocha la tête et s'éloigna alors qu'Audrey tirait le petit chariot dans sa chambre. Il comportait des pancakes, un pichet de jus d'oranges pressées, des fruits, du thé et des céréales.

Evie observa tout ça avec surprise et curiosité, et Audrey se sentit un peu embarrassée.

« Le personnel est au petit soin, » dit-elle doucement, « et le chef cuisinier m'aime bien, je crois. Et être une princesse a quelques avantages, les gens font généralement plus attention. Petit-déjeuner ? »

Evie hocha la tête et elles s'installèrent.

_Quoi. Vacances._

« En dehors des obligations mondaines ? Le bal était très réussi. Et l'anniversaire de maman était vraiment un bon moment. Elle était très touchée, et il y avait tous ses plus proches amis. C'est toujours plus libre quand on est en petit comité. Elle a adoré la robe. C'est une fan, je crois. »

Le sourire d'Audrey s'élargit quand elle vit le rose monter aux joues d'Evie, qui se concentra sur ses pancakes.

« Sinon je suis allée voir des amis et j'ai passé du temps avec mes parents. Surtout maman, parce que papa avait beaucoup de travail et était beaucoup à Aubeville, au palais du gouvernement. J'ai pu aller au Lac Jade deux jours avec ma mère, on a fait du bateau et on s'est promenées. J'ai passé du temps dans les jardins aussi. Et en forêt. »

Il y avait une émotion douce dans les yeux d'Evie lorsqu'elle les releva vers elle.

_Toi. Aimer. Nature._

Ce fut au tour d'Audrey de rougir.

« Comme tout le monde. »

_Mensonge._

« Quoi ? »

Evie fronça les sourcils puis sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

_[Pourquoi tu ne vas jamais dans les bois ici, ou dans les jardins ? Et chaque fois qu'on a vu des reportages sur toi à la télé, tu étais dans une ville.]_

« C'est... juste... C'est compliqué. »

Evie continua de la regarder, et Audrey garda ses yeux sur son assiette vide.

« Je vais régner. Et... il y a certaines choses que tu dois entretenir et faire lorsque tu es amené à diriger. L'image publique est devenue essentielle avec l'essor des moyens de communication. L'image que tu renvoies peut faire basculer l'opinion du public, et l'opinion du public peut influencer la politique de tes opposants comme de tes alliés. On a beau exister dans des monarchies, le pouvoir d'une famille royale lui est accordé par son peuple. Si le peuple venait à renier son dirigeant, le royaume s'effondrerait. Les États Unis sont un idéal, il y a des jeux de pouvoir entre chaque royaume, des accords commerciaux, des inimitiés comme des alliances. Tout ça se cristallise lors des séances du Conseil d'Auradon, qui font et défont les lois qui nous régissent. La paix sera maintenue que si nous parvenons à nous entendre. Chacun d'entre nous doit donc lisser son image pour qu'elle plaise au plus grand nombre. Et Auroria est... Auroria a toujours eu un statut un peu à part en raison des terres et des peuples que nous abritons. Auroria est une terre de magie. Ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde, surtout depuis les prises de position du Grand Roi il y a vingt ans et la méfiance qui s'est installée envers tout ce qui est magique. Historiquement, Auroria a toujours eu des relations tendues avec Auradon et Sherwood, des royaumes dépourvus de magie, et avec Summerland. »

Elle hésita, mais elle n'avait pas envie de contourner certains sujets, et même si Evie s'était tendue elle continuait à l'écouter.

« Blanche-Neige et Florian sont de grands amis de mes parents, mais leur peuple se méfie toujours de la magie depuis le règne de la Reine-sorcière. Ma mère est connue pour son amour de la forêt et des peuples anciens, mais les gens ne lui en tiennent pas rigueur en raison de son passé, et elle n'est pas le monarque régnant. Mon père est un héros, et même s'il a déjà défendu plusieurs fois des positions qui ont déplu, il reste l'un des rois les plus aimés en raison de son courage et de sa droiture. C'est pareil pour chaque royaume, les histoires de nos parents seront contées longtemps aux enfants, alors ils bénéficient d'une liberté que notre génération n'aura pas. Les peuples que nous gouvernerons n'auront pas connu les guerres, ils n'auront connu que la paix et ils seront plus exigeants, c'est en temps de paix que les oppositions menacent le plus de déstabiliser un pays. Pour avoir du poids dans notre monde, un monarque doit non seulement avoir les faveurs de son peuple, mais également plaire aux autres royaumes. Ses paroles seront d'autant plus écoutées, ses décisions auront plus de poids. Alors c'est une question d'équilibre. Ma grand-mère m'a élevée pour plaire, et à Auradon comme dans d'autres pays, une princesse charmante très sociable qui aime faire les boutiques est parfaite et adorée, alors qu'une princesse qui passe son temps au milieu des arbres auprès d'esprits de la nature plutôt qu'auprès d'humains est une étrangère. Alors suivant les circonstances, l'important est de savoir quel facette mettre en avant. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, parce que les deux sont moi. C'est juste une manipulation. C'est de la politique. »

Elle ne précisa pas à quel point ces dernières années elle avait eu du mal à ne pas se perdre dans les apparences, ne voulait surtout pas expliquer pourquoi.

Evie avait l'air sombre, attentive, curieuse aussi.

_[Je croyais qu'il n'y avait presque plus aucune magie nulle part.]_

« Non, » sourit Audrey. « C'est parce que tu passes ton temps ici, et à Auradon la magie est absente. Même Marraine avait préféré se séparer de sa baguette pour apaiser les esprits quand elle a pris la direction de cette école. Mais il y a encore dans le monde des magiciens et des sorciers, ils sont plus ou moins discrets suivant où ils habitent. Et il y a tous les peuples magiques aussi, comme les fées, les esprits des bois, les lutins, les sirènes. Ils se font discrets depuis très longtemps, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont plus là. Ils ne sont pas considérés citoyens des royaumes car ils ne le désirent pas, et ils ne reconnaissent que les monarques qu'ils respectent. Maman est la bienvenue sur les terres sacrées des Landes et de Clairfey, et papa peut l'y accompagner, il a la faveur des êtres magiques car il a vaincu Maléfique. »

_[Alors un sorcier peut faire de la magie dans ton royaume ?]_

« Il y a des lois bien sûr, mais tant qu'elles sont respectées il n'est pas interdit de se servir de la magie. Mais les lignées qui ont des pouvoirs restent très rares. Pour tout te dire, avant toi, je n'avais rencontré qu'un seul sorcier. Par contre à Auroria il n'est pas rare de croiser une fée ou un esprit dans les rues d'un village ou d'une ville. Ils aiment se mêler aux humains de temps en temps. Et il est de notoriété publique que comme maman j'ai été bénie par trois fées à ma naissance. Certains pensent que nous sommes influencés par la magie, d'autres que notre légitimité est plus importante parce que nous entretenons de bonnes relations avec tous. »

Evie hocha la tête pensivement. Elles terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner et se levèrent pour déposer la vaisselle sur le chariot qu'un membre du personnel récupérerait plus tard.

« J'ai du mal à imaginer Jay dans un costume, » sourit Audrey suite à une remarque d'Evie. « Tu me diras, il en profiterait sans doute pour essayer de draguer encore plus d'élèves. »

Evie hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Carlos serait adorable en costume, cela dit. Surtout s'il a Jane à son bras. »

Elle reçut une petite tape sur l'épaule et rit.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle ! » se défendit-elle. « Mais je me tairai. »

Les yeux pétillants, Evie hocha la tête.

« Et Jay ? » demanda un peu trop curieusement Audrey, mais elle aimait les potins, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Personne ne mentionnait les insulaires devant elle pour des raisons évidentes et elle ne parlait pas d'eux. « Je l'ai vu flirter avec presque tous les cheerleaders de l'équipe, et avec Melody, Ally, Bellamy, Andrea. Je l'ai aussi vu flirter avec Tim, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine c'est qu'on mariera un jour ou l'autre Tim et David, ils ne sont pas près de rompre. »

_Jay. Flirt. Avec. Monde._

« D'accord, mais il ne flirte pas avec une personne plus qu'avec les autres ? »

Une lueur espiègle éclaira le regard d'Evie.

_Jay. Non. Flirt. Avec._ Un signe inconnu.

« Jay ne flirte pas... ? Je ne reconnais pas le dernier signe, désolée. »

_[Lonnie.]_

« Oh ! »

Dans un coin de son esprit, Audrey remarqua que le L de Lonnie n'était pas signé contre le cœur d'Evie. Un sentiment chaud et pétillant parcourut sa poitrine. Elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle se sentit spéciale.

« Oh... » comprit-elle une seconde plus tard. Son sourire se fit plus fin. « Alors avec Jay, il faut chercher dans les silences, hein ? »

Evie haussa les épaules pour ne pas confirmer, mais son sourire était parlant. Elle attrapa son verre vide et se tourna vers le chariot pour l'y déposer, mais il lui échappa et se brisa au sol dans un bruit fracassant.

« C'est rien, » sourit Audrey, amusée de ne pas être celle à faire tomber quelque chose pour une fois.

Elle perdit immédiatement son sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Evie s'était figée, le visage blanc, les yeux brillants et fixes.

« Evie ? »

Elle tremblait, et elle semblait ne plus respirer.

Audrey contourna rapidement le chariot mais n'osa pas la toucher.

« Evie ? »

Elle ne l'entendait pas. Ne la voyait plus. Elle n'était plus avec elle et sa terreur la submergeait.

Elle avait fait tomber un verre, l'avait cassé et le bruit avait déchiré le silence.

Evie ne faisait jamais de bruit. Evie se faisait oublier et ne faisait jamais de bruit et il y avait une raison.

« Evie, » appela doucement Audrey. « Tout va bien. Il n'y a que moi, et tu es dans ma chambre. »

Si elle la touchait, est-ce que ça empirerait les choses ou ça l'aiderait ? Evie n'avait jamais mal réagi à son contact, mais elle ne l'avait jamais touchée lorsqu'elle était dans cet état.

« Evie, écoute-moi. Tu es en sécurité. Je te le promets. »

Elle ne réagissait pas. Alors Audrey se souvint qu'elle avait mis de la musique la dernière fois, que ça avait semblé l'aider. Peut-être parce qu'Evie avait grandi dans un environnement complètement silencieux ou presque, que le silence était sacré, que le briser avait eu d'horribles conséquences.

S'il n'y avait pas de silence à briser, il y avait moins de risque.

Et il ne devait pas y avoir eu de poste de radio sur l'Île, ce qui voulait dire que la musique lui rappelait forcément Auradon, lui rappelait où elle était.

Elle cliqua sur une playlist au hasard, laissa le téléphone sur la table et se concentra sur Evie en répétant des paroles de réconfort jusqu'à ce qu'Evie sorte de son immobilisme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle recommence à respirer doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse la tête.

Alors Audrey s'approcha plus près d'elle, lui prit la main. Quand Evie la serra, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer un bras autour d'elle et fut soulagée quand l'autre fille se blottit contre elle, encore tremblante.

« Viens. »

Elle l'entraîna vers le canapé et s'assit, gardant son bras autour d'Evie. Elle fut surprise quand l'autre fille se recroquevilla contre elle, sa tête sur son épaule, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

Les tremblements se calmèrent après quelques minutes, Evie se détendit enfin alors qu'Audrey essayait de ne pas songer qu'elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans une position aussi intime avec quelqu'un d'étranger à sa famille. Elle essayait aussi de ne pas imaginer à quoi était due cette discrète cicatrice qui partait de la tempe gauche d'Evie pour disparaître sous ses cheveux.

Et à quel point ce genre de contact et d'étreinte était nouveau pour Evie, qui n'avait probablement jamais eu droit aux câlins, aux caresses et aux baisers d'un parent en grandissant.

Quand Evie se décala, au contrôle d'elle-même de nouveau, Audrey passa ses jambes sous elle pour lui faire complètement face.

_Désolée._

« Non, tu n'as pas à l'être, » rappela doucement Audrey.

Evie joua un instant avec son pendentif, celui que Jay lui avait offert et qui ne semblait plus la quitter.

« Ta mère n'aimait pas le bruit. »

Elle avait gardé sa voix à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure, et Evie se tendit et baissa les yeux.

_Non._

Puis après quelques secondes elle attrapa d'une main tremblante son carnet resté sur la table basse et un crayon à papier.

_Au début, elle le tolérait. C'est devenu pire au fil du temps._

Elle faillit lui demander si c'était pour ça qu'elle ne parlait pas, mais elle ne savait toujours pas si elle était _capable_ de parler au-delà d'un non brisé échappé d'un cauchemar terrible. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle pouvait formuler des mots plus complexes, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait une voix qui pouvait s'élever plus haut qu'un murmure, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'émettre des sons n'était pas douloureux. Aucun son de surprise, aucun son quand elle riait, aucun son quand elle pleurait ne passait jamais ses lèvres.

Et si jamais Evie était capable de parler, Audrey ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce qui avait pu la traumatiser au point que son corps retenait et bloquait instinctivement jusqu'au plus petit son que tout le monde faisait si naturellement.

« Elle est violente. »

_Elle était folle._

Audrey acquiesça doucement. Préféra ne pas relever l'emploi du passé, car il y avait une question derrière, mais le moment n'était certainement pas venu de la poser.

Elle se souvenait d'une soirée tardive dans les jardins du palais, durant son enfance. Elle avait été à moitié endormie dans les bras de sa mère après un long dîner, Blanche et Aurore s'étaient retrouvées seules à discuter sous le couvert de la nuit. Elle se souvenait de leurs voix basses et sombres, du tremblement dans la voix de Blanche.

Sa belle-mère avait été narcissique, calculatrice, manipulatrice, menteuse. Sans doute pleine de haine pour s'attaquer ainsi à une adolescente, peut-être manipulée par la magie noire. Mais prendre le contrôle d'un royaume ainsi, patienter pendant des années pour profiter de la faiblesse et de la naïveté du roi et l'assassiner ?

Ce n'était pas l’œuvre d'une aliénée.

« Elle a toujours été comme ça ? »

_Non,_ signa Evie, avant d'ajouter rapidement sur le papier, sa main tremblante. _Pas sûre, presque aucun souvenir d'avant._

« Avant que Maléfique vous enferme. » Evie l'observa sombrement, à moitié surprise seulement. « Je ne suis pas la plus douée pour faire des déductions, » avoua Audrey. « Il me faut toujours du temps. Mais j'y parviens de temps en temps. »

Elle hésita, mais si Evie était tendue, elle avait aussi l'air de se sentir en sécurité.

« Tu as dit que ta chambre était au sous-sol. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Evie resta immobile. Puis elle finit par écrire quelques lignes, la main tremblante.

_Une chambre, avec une salle d'eau. Mais la vraie était à l'étage. Je détestais le château. Plein de pièces vides, à cause de la magie de l'Île. Beaucoup plus grand à l'intérieur que vu de l'extérieur. Pas beaucoup de lumière. Beaucoup trop de miroirs fendus ou cassés. Mais le sous-sol était pire._

« Alors quand tu pouvais monter sur le toit, c'est quand tu étais dans ta vraie chambre. »

_De temps en temps, j'étais libre. Et parfois on ne sortait pas du sous-sol._

Audrey n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle lisait, ce que ces mots pouvaient cacher pour pousser Evie à lâcher son crayon tant sa main tremblait.

Plus elles passaient du temps ensemble, plus Evie communiquait avec elle, et plus elle semblait capable de penser à son passé sans se laisser submergée.

Mais elle approchait de sa limite et Audrey le voyait clairement.

« Il reste une demi-heure avant le premier cours. Tu veux regarder des dessins animés ? Il y en a un qui parodie les héros, je sens que tu vas l'apprécier. »

O

Audrey ne réussit à attraper Carlos seul que le jeudi soir juste avant le dîner.

Elle le trouva dans l'atelier, l'air tout à fait à son aise et heureux penché sur un appareil électronique à moitié démonté.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer, il leva la tête et l'observa avec surprise.

« Audrey ? »

« Bonsoir. J'espérais que tu pourrais répondre à quelques questions. »

« Des questions ? » répéta-t-il nerveusement.

« Sur l'Île. »

« Tu devrais aller voir Mal alors. »

« Non, merci. Et je n'ai jamais échangé plus de deux mots avec Jay. »

Il ne lui proposa pas d'aller voir Evie et se concentra sur ce qu'il tenait, mais la tension dans ses épaules et ses gestes beaucoup plus lents trahissaient sa prudence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Je ne peux pas avoir accès à certains dossiers sans alerter certaines personnes. Et il y a quelques points que j'aimerais éclaircir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que le Conseil d'Auradon se réunit samedi après-midi, comme tu le sais. »

Il jeta un œil vers elle.

« Tu y vas ? »

« Ben nous a demandé à tous d'y aller. »

« Ça changera quelque chose ? »

« J'en doute. Les discussions sont toujours fermées. Mais je ne veux pas m'y rendre sans avoir toutes les cartes possibles en mains. »

« J'ai été voir un médecin. »

« Quoi ? »

Il hésita.

« Pendant les vacances. J'ai demandé à Marraine. Jay et Mal l'ont fait aussi. Il y a des dossiers médicaux maintenant. Mal a expliqué des choses à Ben. Sur les cargos. Et la nourriture. Et les infrastructures ou le quotidien ou l'attitude de certains adultes. »

« C'est bien, » se contenta-t-elle de dire, un peu déstabilisée quand elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une différence.

« C'est des choses comme ça que tu voulais savoir ? »

« Je lirai les rapports sur ces points-là, Ben les diffusera sans doute samedi matin. C'est quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose que Mal a dit. »

Carlos se tendit davantage, l'air sérieux et bien plus mature que son âge, mais il garda le regard sur le circuit qu'il était entrain de démonter avec un petit tournevis.

Elle continua.

« Sur les gens qui meurent de façon violente. Et qui reviennent. »

« Parle à Mal. Elle en sait plus. »

« Tu en sais bien assez, » contredit-elle. « La magie de la barrière devait empêcher les gens de s'attaquer. Ils ne devaient pas mourir autrement que naturellement. Quelque chose est allé de travers et les assassinats sont possibles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand quelqu'un meurt ? »

Il avala difficilement sa salive, laissa quelques secondes s'écouler. Avec un petit clic, la pièce qu'il détachait tomba sur la table et il posa son tournevis. Sa main tremblait. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle et sa voix semblait serrée.

« Je n'en ai jamais été directement témoin. Maléfique avait interdit tout acte de violence ou les suicides. Quand la personne meurt, elle reste morte quelques minutes. D'après ce que les gens racontent, c'est variable, ça peut aller jusqu'à une heure. Pendant ce temps-là, l'âme s'envole, mais à cause de la barrière elle reste piégée sur l'Île et finit par retourner dans le corps. Alors la blessure se referme et les dégâts sont réparés et la personne se réveille. »

« D'accord... »

« Mais ce n'est plus la même personne. L'âme touchée par la barrière est maudite, brisée. Les ressuscités ne sont que l'ombre de ce qu'ils ont été, le pire côté d'eux-mêmes. Violents, psychopathes, sans une once d'humanité, esclave de leurs pires idées. Ils ont leurs souvenirs, leur personnalité, leur intelligence, tout, ils peuvent parler et manger et vivre, mais ils deviennent des monstres. Certains sont presque normaux et capables de cacher un temps leur perversion, et d'autres deviennent des fous dangereux immédiatement. Mais peu importe comment ça se manifeste, tous deviennent assez monstrueux pour effrayer toute une île de criminels. Alors Maléfique a tout de suite pris des mesures. »

« Mais s'il y a eu des ressuscités, comment les gens ont fait pour les arrêter ? Les tuer n'aurait pas marché. »

« Il y a des limites à ce que la magie peut guérir, » confia Carlos, mal à l'aise. « On ne peut pas revenir si on a plus de tête, ou si le corps est complètement détruit ou brûlé. Par exemple. »

« ...oh. » Elle ravala sa nausée, savait qu'elle devait être aussi pâle que Carlos. « Et la résurrection arrive après un meurtre ou un suicide ? »

Les poings de Carlos étaient serrés.

« Toute mort pas naturelle. Toute mort provoquée par les actes d'un autre ou par ses propres actes. »

« Ça arrive encore ? »

« Même si tout le monde est horrifié et terrifié par les ressuscités, il y a parfois des meurtres. Chasser le naturel, tout ça. Alors la victime comme le coupable sont immédiatement éliminés pour préserver le reste de la population et dissuader toute personne tentée de s'en prendre à un voisin. »

« Tu sais que ce n'était pas un choix du Conseil. Il y a un problème avec la magie de la barrière. »

« Ils n'ont rien fait pour régler le problème, » rappela Carlos plus froidement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu parler. « Ils n'ont rien fait. »

Elle laissa quelques secondes de silence défiler, le temps qu'il ravale sa colère. Tout ça avait commencé par les mauvaises décisions. En premier lieu ressusciter les méchants vaincus. Peut-être que c'était en raison de cet acte contre-nature que la magie de l'Île s'était rebellée.

Mais d'un autre côté... S'ils n'avaient pas ramené à la vie les ennemis tués, alors Evie et Mal et peut-être d'autres enfants n'existeraient pas.

« Tu sais pourquoi Maléfique a exilé la Reine-sorcière et Evie ? »

« On ne parle pas de ça, je te l'ai dit. »

« Carlos, je finirai par l'apprendre. Surtout si l'on réussit à faire venir d'autres enfants. Ou alors je demanderai à Evie ou à Mal. »

Il se figea et plissa les yeux.

« C'est mesquin. »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un ange. Et tu as dit que je devrais poser mes questions à Mal. »

« Sauf celle-ci. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'en parles pas. »

« Carlos, à qui voudrais-tu que j'en parle ? »

Il soupira doucement pour calmer ses nerfs.

« La Reine aimait bien organiser des fêtes, » dit-il doucement. « Apparemment, elles étaient très appréciées. Je ne m'en souviens pas, j'étais trop petit, mais on a tous été invités pour le sixième anniversaire d'Evie. Une grande soirée, tout le monde s'y amusait. »

« Ne me dis pas que... »

« Si. Maléfique et Mal n'ont pas été invitées. Grimhilde et Maléfique se sont toujours détestées. Ça a rendu Mal triste. Alors le soir-même, Maléfique a condamné la Reine à rester enfermée à vie dans son château avec sa fille, et la mention même de son nom a été interdite sous peine de finir sans tête. »

« Attends, c'est pour ça que Mal se sent coupable ? Elle avait six ans. »

« Mal était contente du bannissement. »

« Elle avait _six ans_ , » répéta platement Audrey. « Et Maléfique était une manipulatrice tordue et psychopathe. »

« Mal ne le voit pas comme ça. Je crois qu'à l'instant où elle a eu un aperçu de la vie d'Evie, elle en a pris toute la responsabilité. »

« Est-ce qu'elle sait tout ? Sur le passé d'Evie ? »

Carlos secoua doucement la tête.

« Evie n'en parle pas. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est ce qu'on a déduit. Et je suppose que quand Maléfique est allée la chercher pour la balancer dans la chambre de Mal en lui disant de ne pas la quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à Auradon, Evie devait être... Mal a dû comprendre tout de suite que ça n'allait pas. Ça a dû la choquer. Les premiers temps, j'étais le seul qu'Evie laissait s'approcher d'elle, et elle ne communiquait absolument pas. »

« Tu en sais plus que Mal, » affirma-t-elle doucement.

Ses yeux brillèrent et il secoua la tête.

« Non. »

« Tu es le seul à avoir vu Evie pendant ces dix ans. »

« C'était très occasionnel. Parfois... parfois elle disparaissait pendant des semaines. Et avant qu'elle soit libérée, je ne l'avais plus vue depuis des mois. Je croyais que... »

Sa voix s'étrangla et il eut du mal à chasser les larmes de ses yeux. Le cœur d'Audrey se serra. 

« Tu en sais plus. »

« Pas plus que Mal. »

« Tu as compris des choses que Mal ne sait pas. Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas ? »

« Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder sous silence, » la prévint-il, sa colère ne parvenant pas à cacher le tremblement de sa voix. « Et Evie ne veut pas qu'on sache. Et surtout pas Mal. »

« C'était peut-être le cas sur l'Île, mais – »

« Ici la seule magie qu'ils ont permis a brisé les lois de la nature, créé des monstres, bâti une prison dans laquelle les gens crèvent de faim, les enfants sont livrés à eux-mêmes et meurent de simples grippes et ils sont en train d'essayer de tout passer sous silence, de balayer leurs responsabilités. _Nos vies_ , Audrey. Il y a des secrets qu'il vaut mieux garder, parce qu'en vérité même toi tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils feraient s'ils savaient. »

Il attrapa rapidement ses affaires, ses gestes tremblants, et disparut par la porte.

Figée, le cœur battant, Audrey lutta pour se reprendre, pour essayer de comprendre.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas.

O

Le texto vint le vendredi soir. De son père.

_[Le directeur du Comité de Surveillance de l'Île m'a dit que tu avais fait une demande officielle hier pour avoir une copie de certains enregistrements. Tout va bien ?]_

Audrey leva les yeux au ciel et espéra bien qu'après tout ça, ce cher directeur serait viré. Et enfermé au passage. Comité de Surveillance, cette blague. Qu'est-ce qu'ils surveillaient quand les habitants se battaient pour obtenir les derniers restes d'une trop petite cargaison de nourriture de mauvaise qualité ? Quand Cruella écrasait des cigarettes sur son petit garçon ? Quand des bébés succombaient à des maladies pour lesquelles ils avaient les vaccins depuis des décennies ?

_[Tout va bien. Un peu de recherches avant demain.]_

Sans compter que ce cher directeur n'avait aucun droit de communiquer les demandes confidentielles des personnes autorisées à consulter ce genre de dossier. Et en tant qu'héritière directe de plus de seize ans, ça l'incluait.

Elle ne manquerait pas de remplir une plainte dès qu'elle en aurait le temps.

Elle avait demandé les enregistrements du centre de la cité à des dates complètement au hasard choisies dans la première année de l'Île. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en voyait des images. Elles étaient toujours un peu troubles, à cause de la magie, et puisqu'elle était en quête de quelque chose de précis, elle cliqua sur la touche qui accéléra un peu la vidéo et se concentra.

Il fallut plus de quatre heures pour qu'enfin elle tombe sur ce qu'elle cherchait. L'adrénaline chassa immédiatement le sommeil de son esprit et elle se dépêcha d'appuyer sur pause. Elle revint un peu en arrière, la main tremblante, pressa play.

Vit une bagarre éclater. Un homme en transpercer un autre avec son épée. Le corps s'écrouler. La bataille continuer un peu autour du cadavre, jusqu'à ce que dix minutes plus tard, la victime se cabre, prenne une brusque inspiration, la bouche ouverte sur un cri qui devait être assez atroce pour figer tous les gens alentour.

Il tremblait tout entier et plaqua des mains fébriles sur sa blessure refermée, des sanglots déformant son visage autant que la douleur et le choc.

Le retour à la vie n'avait visiblement rien de paisible ni d'indolore, loin du doux baiser que Philippe avait donné à Aurore pour la réveiller, et Audrey essaya de ravaler la nausée qu'elle ressentait.

Elle observa les gens stupéfaits regarder l'homme couvert de sang se relever sur des jambes le portant à peine, leur sourire, prendre un marteau au sol, se jeter sur une vieille dame réfugiée derrière une étale.

Et la massacrer sans raison.

Cette fois-ci, Audrey courut à la salle de bains et vida le contenu de son estomac.

O

Audrey avait évité tout le monde jusqu'à ce que les limousines viennent les chercher peu après midi. Le trajet jusqu'à la ville, elle le passa à se concentrer.

Jouer du piano tout le matin l'avait aidée à se calmer, à se convaincre qu'elle faisait la meilleure chose possible.

Elle afficha un petit sourire quand son chauffeur ouvrit la porte et que les flashs d'appareils photos se déclenchèrent, rejoignit Herkie, Melody, Artie et Chad devant les escaliers, tous parfaitement habillés, tous portant diadèmes et couronnes.

Ils rejoignirent l'aile où se trouvait la grande salle du Conseil, une immense pièce circulaire accueillant des fauteuils de différentes couleurs. Quinze parties, pour les quinze royaumes unis, avec en hauteur les places dédiées aux représentants élus du peuple, et en bas le carré royal. La seule qui dénotait était celle aménagée spécialement pour les élus et monarques de la Terre des Lions, tous des animaux.

La séance serait retransmise en direct, les caméras étaient déjà prêtes.

Audrey suivit un garde jusqu'au carré de sa famille. Ses parents étaient déjà là et la saluèrent alors qu'elle s'installait près d'eux. Devant eux, sur la console, il y avait le bouton qui servait à demander la parole, ainsi qu'un écran tactile incrusté dans le bois qui diffuserait l'image de la personne s'exprimant et leur permettrait de partager au besoin avec l'assemblée les dossiers qu'ils pouvaient tous stocker sur des serveurs privés.

Derrière Aurore, deux chevaliers d'Auroria se tenaient droit, les gardes du corps de ses parents. Chaque carré avait le droit d'en accueillir deux, les autres, si autres il y avait, devaient patienter dans le couloir.

Il fallut attendre près de vingt minutes, mais finalement Ben rejoignit son carré, accompagné de ses parents. Tous se levèrent dans la salle, puis se rassirent en même temps que le Grand Roi.

Un silence. La caméra se centra sur Ben qui se leva.

« Je déclare la séance du Conseil ouverte. »

Et alors commença une longue série d'interventions inutiles.

O

Tous avaient lu les dossiers envoyés par Ben. Mais chaque fois qu'un élu ou un royal intervenait, pour soutenir les idées du Grand Roi ou au contraire exposer pourquoi c'était trop risqué pour les royaumes, un autre contrait ses mots par des arguments vides, flous, prudents.

Les États Unis d'Auradon étaient paralysés par des discussions stériles.

Sauver les enfants de l'Île ? Oui, mais pas au risque des leurs, il fallait être vigilants.

Leur envoyer plus d'aide ? Oui, mais pas sans enquête préalable.

Mener une enquête sur l'Île demanderait des semaines de discussions sur le comment et sur la sécurité, puis des mois pour qu'ils obtiennent des conclusions viables et acceptées de tous.

À ce rythme, Ben ne pourrait tenir ses promesses avant des années.

Et cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils jouaient à ça. Quelques royaux avaient perdu patience, Audrey pouvait le voir, mais tous se trouvaient enchaînés. Chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de défendre leur point de vue, un noble leur rappelait qu'ils avaient voté, seuls, la création de l'Île et tout le reste. Quel poids avaient leurs mots, dans ces conditions ?

Audrey n'était d'ailleurs pas certaine que tous étaient d'accord avec Ben. Elle pouvait voir le garçon, ouvert, attentif comme elle, cacher sa frustration et son désespoir. S'il n'avait pas été Grand Roi, il aurait pu intervenir autrement que par des rapports neutres et froids. Aurait pu parler de Mal, peut-être, de ce qu'elle avait fait. Aurait pu mettre de la passion dans ses mots, des émotions dans ses yeux comme il savait si bien le faire, comme il l'avait fait pour la déclaration officielle de sa première proclamation.

Mais à présent qu'il était Grand Roi, il se devait de rester neutre lors des débats. Il avait déclaré ses positions, ses intentions. Tous savaient ce que son vote serait, et il ne pouvait pas davantage influencer les autres nations.

Un élu de Westerly s'époumonait à faire comprendre à quel point ouvrir régulièrement la barrière serait dangereux, et bien qu'Eric et Ariel restaient neutres, Melody avait plus de mal à cacher sa frustration, tandis qu'une élue de la Terre des Lions, une souris, contredisait chacun des points avancés par son homologue.

Encore. Une. Fois.

Ils tournaient en rond, c'était déplorable.

Et ils s'évertuaient à éviter tous les points épineux, tous les mots qui les réveilleraient peut-être. Personne ne parlait de maltraitance, de meurtre, de malnutrition. On se contentait de mentionner un danger pour les enfants, des violences de rue, une quantité de nourriture à revoir à la hausse.

C'était pire que déplorable, c'était honteux.

Elle savait qu'Evie et les autres regardaient cette séance et essayait de ne pas imaginer leurs expressions. Ben aurait dû inviter Mal à intervenir, elle était certaine qu'elle aurait eu quelques mots à dire à cette assemblée de lâches.

Cette pensée finit de la décider.

Subtilement, elle laissa son regard balayer les carrés royaux, s'arrêta sur celui d'Arendelle. La reine Anna avait dû attendre cet instant car elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

Alors Audrey appuya sur le bouton avant de pouvoir reculer.

Son père sursauta près d'elle, lui qui n'était intervenu qu'une fois pour soutenir Ben. Elle sentit qu'il voulut lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas quand les caméras étaient braquées sur eux.

Il y eut un silence lorsque tous s'aperçurent que c'était elle qui s'était levée et pas son père. Il était très rare qu'un héritier prenne la parole, ils étaient là pour observer, voter, plus pour apprendre que pour intervenir.

Audrey avait toujours détesté faire les choses comme tout le monde.

La lumière blanche de sa console indiquant qu'elle souhaitait s'exprimer passa au jaune, lui donnant la parole, et elle savait ce que renverrait les caméras. Une belle princesse, droite, digne, assurée. Tous la connaissaient, tous la reconnaissaient.

Après ça, elle ne serait plus la même aux yeux du monde.

« Princesse Audrey d'Auroria, » annonça le modérateur, puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la parole durant la séance.

Elle prit une inspiration discrète, et sa voix n'aurait pas pu être plus posée et claire quand elle déclara :

« Je fais appel à la loi d'Arrion. »

Il y eut une seconde de silence, puis une autre.

Et des cris et des discussions éclatèrent dans toute la salle.

Pendant que le modérateur essayait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle, Audrey ne montra rien de ses sentiments. Elle pouvait presque sentir la tension de ses parents derrière elle, elle pouvait voir Chad bouger avec nervosité, elle pouvait voir le regard tempétueux d'Adam et l'attention de Belle alors qu'elle essayait d'analyser ce qu'Audrey faisait.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Ben sur son visage, voir le doute dans ses yeux, la crainte.

La trahison, peut-être.

Le modérateur finit par obtenir le silence.

« Je rappelle pour l'assemblée et tous les peuples que la loi d'Arrion, ancienne loi fondatrice du royaume d'Auradon, permet à un conseiller du roi ou, de façon plus moderne, à un membre du gouvernement ou d'un gouvernement allié, de passer outre les protocoles et procédures pour accélérer une décision et éviter l'enlisement du pouvoir. »

Il faisait bien de l'expliquer, la plupart des gens ne devaient jamais en avoir entendu parler. Ça avait pris à Audrey des heures de recherches pour tomber dessus, et encore plus pour la comprendre. Cette loi forcerait le vote à se tenir à cette séance, aujourd'hui même, sans plus de discussion stérile.

Or, si Ben continuait d'organiser des débats au Conseil sans pour autant lancer le vote, c'était parce qu'il avait bien conscience qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause à l'heure actuelle.

Tout le monde savait qu'Auroria soutenait le Grand Roi pour ses projets concernant l'Île. Aussi si le vote contrait Ben alors qu'Audrey l'avait forcé, c'était Auroria qui en pâtirait, qui serait ridicule, qui perdrait pour longtemps sa crédibilité auprès des peuples comme des autres royaumes. C'était un risque fou, c'était pour cela que personne ne faisait appel à cette vieille loi, pour cela qu'elle avait été plus ou moins oubliée.

Elle aurait pu en parler à ses parents avant de les plonger dans cette situation délicate, mais elle savait que Philippe aurait essayé de l'en dissuader, et s'il avait fini par aller dans son sens, il aurait exigé à être celui à parler.

Ça n'aurait eu en aucun cas le même poids.

Il était essentiel que ce soit elle qui agisse, elle qui représentait une nouvelle génération de dirigeants, une nouvelle ère.

Lorsqu'elle sentit ses parents se lever derrière elle, elle dut lutter pour ne pas avaler sa salive ou montrer son soulagement. Ils ne savaient pas encore tout à fait ce qu'elle prévoyait, et pourtant ils montraient clairement à tous leur soutien, qu'ils étaient unis.

« Cependant, » continua le modérateur, « la loi exige que l'appel soit soutenu par trois autres royaux de trois gouvernements différents. »

Et c'était aussi là qu'elle prenait un énorme risque.

Car s'ils ne la suivaient plus... Elle ne serait pas la première à être trahie en pleine séance politique.

Le carré d'Arendelle s'alluma en blanc, puis en jaune.

La reine Anna se leva, et son époux fit de même près d'elle.

« Je soutiens la demande de Son Altesse Audrey d'Auroria. »

Bien sûr, qu'Arendelle la soutienne n'était pas une surprise. Ni Elsa ni Anna ne s'était fait énormément d'amis lors de leurs années de règne, plus en raison du long silence de leur royaume que de leur franc parler. Bien que les grandes lignes de leur histoire étaient à présent connues, le pays lointain restait très secret, et tous savaient à quel point la magie d'Elsa était puissante. Ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

Et avec cette première prise de parole, les yeux de Ben s'éclairèrent alors qu'il cherchait à capter son regard. Car si Audrey avait demandé le soutien d'Arendelle, qui s'était toujours opposé à l'Île, sa prise de position ne serait pas différente de celle de ses parents. Comme si Audrey aurait été assez stupide pour diviser politiquement son royaume, et pourquoi ? Se venger de lui et de Mal ?

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait déjà adressé la parole à l'un des insulaires en public. Si Carlos et Evie n'avaient rien dit de leur amitié, son intervention devait effectivement être stupéfiante vue de l'extérieur.

Comme premier soutien, la reine Anna était le bon choix.

Audrey n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque inutile. Elle avait su qu'Anna la suivrait.

Et elle avait besoin de cette assurance, car ses deux autres soutiens, eux, restaient incertains.

Le carré de Sherwood s'éclaira. Tous se tournèrent avec surprise, appréhension ou soulagement – suivant ce qu'ils espéraient. Sherwood et Auroria, bien que toujours cordiaux, n'avaient jamais été de grands alliés.

Le roi Richard Coeur de Lion se tint debout derrière son héritier de dix-neuf ans, mais c'est bien Rick qui prit la parole, toisant l'assemblée de ses yeux gris perçants.

« Je soutiens la demande de Son Altesse Audrey d'Auroria. »

Les murmures et les discussions reprirent de plus belle dans la salle. Ça ne s'arrangea pas quand Chad se pencha pour presser le bouton. Il se leva, un peu pâle, alors que le modérateur l'annonçait.

Derrière lui, Cendrillon et Henry étaient debout eux aussi. Chad avait dû les prévenir, peut-être leur demander la permission, ce qu'elle avait tout à fait anticipé – et redouté, n'étant pas certaine des choix d'Henry.

« Je soutiens la demande de Son Altesse Audrey d'Auroria. »

Heureusement, son pari avait payé.

Elle sut qu'elle avait réussi son premier effet quand des éclats de voix se firent entendre un peu partout.

Arendelle était une évidence.

Sherwood, qui se méfiait de la magie et n'avait jamais été un allié d'Auroria, une grosse surprise.

Charmington... Honnêtement, Chad était juste un pied-de-nez. Peut-être à Ben, peut-être à tous ces élus et royaux coincés dans leurs positions poussiéreuses.

Que l'ex petite-amie humiliée par Mal, qui n'avait jamais apprécié la venue des insulaires, et Chad, qui avait été ouvertement moqueur envers eux, un prince et une princesse dont tous parlaient avec condescendance, s'unissent pour contrer le Conseil, pour pouvoir faire venir plus d'enfants de l'Île ? Le message était clair.

Le vent pouvait tourner.

Et Audrey était bien décidée à lui faire faire volte-face avant la fin de la séance.

« Ainsi l'appel est validé, » déclara le modérateur en levant les bras pour calmer l'assemblée. « Son Altesse Audrey d'Auroria a deux heures pour défendre ses positions face à vos inquiétudes. »

Les deux heures les plus importantes de sa vie.

O

Les mots d'Audrey avaient rarement compté, bien souvent parce qu'elle les avait rendus vides de sens.

Lorsqu'ils avaient été importants, son père avait préféré les mettre sur le compte de son caractère, et bien que sa grand-mère l'avait toujours écoutée, elle ne l'avait jamais entendue.

Seule sa mère en avait pris compte. Sa mère avait probablement même lu entre ses mots.

Ce jour-là, devant cette assemblée, devant le monde entier, chaque mot d'Audrey compta.

Elle appliqua toutes les leçons apprises depuis sa naissance, celles de ses précepteurs, de ses parents, de son grand-père, de sa grand-mère, de ses professeurs, celles durement enseignées par les aléas de sa vie aussi.

Elle se savait excellente oratrice, meilleure que Ben, toujours la première en cours de rhétorique, toujours la première en débats.

Et elle avait quelque chose que son père ou les autres monarques n'avaient pas pour bien des raisons.

La liberté de parole.

Les détours qu'ils prenaient tous, les enrobages polis, les hésitations bien pensantes pour ménager image et alliés, tout ce qui constituait leur langue de bois stupide, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Dès le départ, elle mit des mots précis sur ce qu'ils s'évertuaient tous à ignorer, quitte à choquer. Elle fit des phrases courtes, incisives s'il le fallait, joua avec son ton, avec son sourire, déstabilisa. Craqua chacune de leur argumentation par des faits, par des extraits de rapports sur l'Île – toutes ces choses enterrées car personne n'avait voulu les lire, fit des comparaisons cruelles mais réelles et n'hésita pas une seconde à risquer se faire des ennemis en mettant ses interlocuteurs dans l'embarras.

(Audrey n'avait jamais eu peur de passer pour une peste.)

_Comment savoir si tant d'enfants que ça sont en détresse ?_

_Parce que vous trouvez qu'un seul enfant battu, humilié, torturé n'est pas suffisant pour que les royaumes interviennent, Monsieur ?_

_Et si nous envoyons davantage de fournitures médicales, comment savoir si elles seront utilisées à bon escient ?_

_Avez-vous peur qu'ils brisent la barrière à coup d'antiseptique et de vaccins contre la tuberculose, Votre Majesté ?_

Ils parlaient de chiffres, de potentiels risques, elle leur parla d'êtres humains, de familles.

Ils parlaient de méchants terrifiants, elle afficha une vue de haut où l'on voyait Javotte Tremaine, maigre, tenant par la main une petite fille aux immenses yeux innocents. Le seul crime de Javotte ? Avoir été élevée par sa mère. Elle leur montra un des lieutenants de Ratcliffe, s'appuyant sur une canne, un œil en moins, pas plus épais qu'un squelette, l'expression vide. Son seul crime ? Avoir été enrôlé dans la mauvaise armée.

Elle leur parla d'éducation, d'humanité, de valeurs, de justice.

Elle glissa stratégiquement des mots qui résonnaient dans leurs histoires.

Courage. Entraide. Empathie. Bonté. Compassion.

Et lorsque l'un d'eux s'engagea sur le terrain des héros et des méchants, de la place de chacun, elle retint un rictus, tapota son écran pour afficher une photo vue de haut, récente, d'un groupe de jeunes enfants maigres et mal habillés sur une place sale et étroite, en train de jouer avec un ballon crevé.

_Sont-ils des méchants, ou des victimes ? Et s'ils sont des victimes, honorable assemblée, qui sont les méchants ?_

Oui, Audrey avait toujours aimé les vérités.

Elle força sous leurs yeux et ceux du monde tout ce qu'ils avaient cherché à oublier.

Fit éclater dans le silence chaque mot qu'ils n'avaient osé prononcer durant ces heures de débats inutiles.

Montra ces images qu'ils avaient fuies toutes ces années.

Jusque-là, ils s'étaient drapés dans leurs dernières illusions, avaient trouvé des excuses à chacune de leur faiblesse. Avaient ménagé l'opinion et leur conscience en n'utilisant surtout pas les photos et les vidéos qu'ils avaient, ni les informations fournies par Mal.

Elle n'avait pas ces scrupules et encore moins de temps à perdre.

Et quand Hercule demanda la parole pour la première fois, quand il fit part de son inquiétude quant à un défaut dans la barrière, elle croisa son regard et sut qu'il lui offrait une ouverture, qu'il voulait voir si elle s'était préparée pour ça aussi.

Bien sûr qu'elle s'était préparée.

« Modérateur, je souhaite avertir que l'extrait vidéo à venir ne devrait pas être vu par des personnes jeunes ou sensibles. L'image a été floutée mais la violence qu'elle contient reste parfaitement discernable. L'extrait dure quatre minutes. »

Il hocha la tête, pressa quelques touches sur son clavier pour qu'un message s'affiche sur les écrans des téléspectateurs.

« Procédez. »

Elle pria intérieurement pour qu'Evie, Carlos, Jay et Mal soient avec Marraine en ce moment, et que la fée ait la présence d'esprit d'éteindre son écran. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils regardent ce qu'elle avait vu la nuit-même, que ça leur rappelle éventuellement des souvenirs.

Des hoquets de stupeur parcoururent l'assemblée, des exclamations, un silence lourd, puis des cris pleins de questions, pleins de colère. Le modérateur redemanda le silence, rendit la parole à Audrey.

Lorsqu'elle planta son regard dans celui d'Adam, il semblait tendu mais aussi étrangement calme.

Alors elle expliqua. Le problème avec la magie, les âmes piégées si elles étaient arrachées de force, les monstres que les ressuscités devenaient.

En deux heures, elle fit de l'Île de l'Oubli une Île-prison inhumaine, puis une Île-carcérale pour enfants innocents, puis une Île de cauchemar.

Et pendant deux heures, elle laissa des mots résonner au creux d'elle.

_C'est parce qu'ils n'ont jamais mangé que nos restes et des trucs moisis, vous vous rendez compte ?_

_  
Carlos a des cicatrices._

_Les portes sont restées fermées pendant dix ans._

_Désolée. Moi. Cassée._

_Ils sont en train d'essayer de tout passer sous silence, de balayer leurs responsabilités. Nos vies, Audrey._

_Qui a laissé ça arriver ?!_

Audrey ne répéta pas la question de Mal.

Mais avec chaque argument, avec chaque photo, avec chaque fait, elle répondit.

Pendant deux heures, elle répondit.

Pendant deux heures, elle s'appliqua à briser l'image parfaite des États Unis d'Auradon.

Et quand il n'y en eut plus que des morceaux à ses pieds, le moment du vote arriva.

O

Il était aisé de se cacher derrière des murs d'illusions et d'enterrer sa culpabilité, beaucoup plus difficile de continuer à le faire quand la vérité était là, nue et dure, à tourner dans les pensées de tous, y compris du public.

Les décrets de Ben furent approuvés par une écrasante majorité.

Audrey n'en eut pas conscience, occupée à maintenir les apparences alors que l'adrénaline la quittait et que le soulagement la submergeait, mais le monde, lui, l'avait vu.

Une princesse était entrée dans la grande salle du Conseil.

Une reine en sortit.

O

Aussitôt la séance levée, ses parents l'entraînèrent vers le couloir. Chaque carré avait sa propre porte.

Les quatre gardes du corps les entourèrent rapidement et Philippe demanda à ce que leur voiture soit amenée immédiatement à l'arrière du bâtiment.

En quelques minutes ils furent dans la limousine, évitant d'être submergés par les demandes des uns et des autres.

Un silence s'installa, le temps que la voiture démarre et quitte la rue.

Puis un rire échappa à son père, un rire léger, joyeux, étrange.

« Je ne sais même pas quoi dire, » souffla-t-il.

Timidement, elle rencontra son regard, éreintée alors que toute la tension l'avait à présent quittée, et que toutes ces heures à lire et à rechercher au lieu de dormir la rattrapaient.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas en avoir parlé et d'avoir mis Auroria –»

« Non, » coupa-t-il fermement en se penchant vers elle pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, atrocement sérieux soudain. « Je t'interdis de t'excuser, Audrey. Je t'interdis de t'excuser d'être quelqu'un qui fait ce qui est juste, même si des risques doivent être pris. Je t'interdis de t'excuser de devenir une femme extraordinaire et une reine dont notre peuple sera fier. »

Sa mère passa ses bras autour d'elle alors que des larmes envahissaient les yeux d'Audrey. Elle sentit un baiser être déposé sur sa tempe.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi, » murmura Aurore au creux de son oreille.

Puis il y eut un bruit atroce, la voiture sembla s'envoler, elle eût le temps de sentir la chaleur, d'être envahie par une violente douleur.

Et plus rien.

O

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle sentit d'abord une douleur diffuse sous son crâne.

Et puis elle discerna l'environnement familier. Sa chambre, au palais.

« Oh, Audrey. »

Elle tourna la tête, vit sa mère assise près de son lit, les traits tirés et le regard soulagé.

« Maman ? »

« Oui, ma chérie. »

L'eau qu'Aurore l'aida à boire lui fit un bien fou mais n'éclaircit pas ses idées pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Aurore hésita.

« Nous avons été attaqués. »

Il y eut un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, Audrey combattit la nausée alors que sa mère s'asseyait sur le matelas près d'elle pour passer une main dans son dos.

« Attaqués ? » répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Oui. Une bombe, lancée sur la route devant la voiture. »

« Papa ? »

« Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde va bien. Bastien a réagi rapidement. »

Le soulagement fut tel qu'elle se laissa aller contre sa mère, car la dernière bombe n'avait pas eu un tel dénouement. Il y avait eu des cris, l'horreur, des pleurs, puis le silence.

« C'est de ma faute. »

« Audrey, non. Non ! »

« C'est pas un hasard, on sortait du Conseil, ils étaient contre le fait d'aider ceux de l'Île, pas vrai ? »

Sa mère se décala, la força à la regarder, mais Audrey se sentait faible, comme un peu absente. Sa vue se floutait.

« Audrey, regarde-moi. Les seuls responsables sont ces extrémistes. Et ils ont tous été arrêtés par les chevaliers d'Auradon. Ils sont prisonniers. »

« Ils devraient les balancer sur l'Île eux aussi. »

« Audrey... »

« Papa va bien ? »

« Oui. Tout le monde va bien. Bastien a vu venir l'attaque, il a ralenti l'explosion le temps de tous nous sortir de là. Il a appelé des renforts et nous avons été rapatriés. Flora nous a soignés, mais tu as une blessure à la tête qui demandait du repos. »

« Je me sens pas bien... »

« Il faut que tu dormes encore, chérie. »

« Tu restes ? »

« Je n'irai nulle part. »

O

Quand elle se réveilla la fois suivante, son esprit était plus clair.

Aurore l'aida à se lever et elle put prendre une douche, s'habiller, pour se recoucher aussi sec parce que sa mère refusait de la laisser sortir de sa chambre.

Elle eut la visite de ses marraines, de Judith, de sa grand-mère qui ne parla presque pas mais serra sa main trop fort pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Aurore mangea le repas avec elle dans sa chambre et Audrey fut enfin un peu seule.

Lorsqu'elle alluma la télé, elle vit des images d'elle lors du Conseil, des journalistes débattre de ce que seraient les premiers actes de Ben maintenant qu'il avait l'aval dont il avait besoin.

Elle zappa. Elle vit l'explosion, l'avant de la limousine se soulever, vit la première voiture se stopper, celle où une partie de leurs gardes du corps et de leur équipe était. Bastien, grand blond aux yeux argent, habillé de l'uniforme aux couleurs de leur royaume, sortit rapidement du véhicule et tendit sa baguette pour lancer un sort qui étouffa l'explosion et ralentit la chute de la limousine.

Elle zappa. Des images d'Aubeville. Des gens dans les rues, toute une foule silencieuse réunie avec des lanternes colorées à la main. Des étincelles produites par des esprits et des êtres magiques mêlés aux humains brisaient les ombres de la nuit. La même chose à Amory, à Chastel et dans d'autres localités d'Auroria.

Son peuple, uni. Pour eux. Dénonçant la violence et la haine, soutenant leurs prises de position.

Soutenant leur princesse.

Puis les images changèrent. Une photo officielle datant de quelques années. Deux enfants habillés de luxueux vêtements aux couleurs pastelles, un fin diadème d'argent pour l'une et une petite couronne d'or pour l'autre.

Audrey, souriante, neuf ans et beaucoup plus de joie et d'étincelles dans son regard qu'il n'y en avait eu depuis. Et près d'elle, plus grand, plus digne, plus sérieux, Aurel, deux ans de plus qu'elle, avec ses beaux yeux doux et ce petit sourire élégant.

Elle éteignit la télé.

S'en prendre à une famille royale était un fait extrêmement rare.

Que ça arrive deux fois à la même lignée, à quelques années d'intervalle, les deux fois par des extrémistes ?

Elle se demanda si ses marraines regrettaient de ne pas avoir souhaité la chance ou un bouclier contre la haine lorsqu'elles s'étaient penchées sur leur berceau, à Aurel et à elle.

À présent, tous allaient de nouveau avoir en tête les événements qui avaient coûté la vie à son frère, son grand-père et son meilleur ami, en plus de son intervention lors du Conseil.

C'était juste fabuleux.

Avec un long soupir, elle attrapa son téléphone. En ce lundi matin, elle devrait être en cours.

Son père avait dû faire une déclaration à la presse sur leur état de santé, mais elle posta un message rassurant sur ses réseaux sociaux, faisant part de sa gratitude pour le soutien qui avait presque saturé ses pages.

Elle avait une vingtaine de textos également. Des camarades et des connaissances qui lui souhaitaient un bon rétablissement, avec divers degrés de familiarité. Certains avaient glissé un mot d'appréciation sur son intervention.

Blanche lui avait envoyé un message adorable avec une photo des jumeaux tenant une banderole faite main. Tim lui avait envoyé une vidéo de lui interprétant une chanson idiote aidé de son ukulélé. Aziz lui avait simplement envoyé des cœurs (roses). Chad n'avait clairement pas su comment formuler son texto court et maladroit, mais bizarrement touchant.

Elle avait un message de Ben, qui lui demandait de le rappeler quand elle pourrait. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Et elle en avait un d'Evie, lui demandant comment elle allait. Il datait de la nuit de samedi à dimanche.

Et... elle en avait un de Mal, qui n'était pas censée avoir son numéro. Le texto datait de la veille au soir.

_[Hey. Je sais qu'Evie te l'a déjà demandé et que ton père a dit que tu allais bien mais t'étais pas avec lui devant les caméras et ta mère non plus. Et on sait que vous avez tendance à mentir quand vous avez une couronne sur la tête. Et je ne crois pas tout ce que j'entends à la télé. Et je suis pas sûre que Ben a vraiment de bonnes infos quand il s'agit de toi. Tu vas bien ? Parce qu'Evie et Carlos sont inquiets. Jay aussi.]_

Et ouah, c'était la première fois qu'Audrey voyait quelqu'un s'empêtrer dans ses mots dans un _texto_. Mal ne maîtrisait pas encore ce moyen de communication. Ou ses émotions.

En tout cas, Audrey ne savait pas du tout quoi faire de ce message, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait déjà eu une discussion avec l'autre fille.

Elle décida donc de l'ignorer et de répondre à Evie.

_[Bonjour. J'ai dû me reposer hier mais je vais bien. L'avantage d'avoir un garde du corps fée. Je suis chez moi, je ne sais pas encore quand je vais revenir à l'école. S'il te plaît, transmets le message à Mal et dis-lui de ne plus envoyer de texto étrange, merci.]_

Elle posa son téléphone et se rallongea avec un soupir. Puis fronça les sourcils quand l'appareil vibra.

_[Je suis soulagée que tu ailles bien ! Et je ne promets rien quant à Mal.]_

_[Evie, tu as intérêt à ne pas être en train d'envoyer des messages pendant un cours !]_

_[Ce serait plus acceptable si je séchais le cours pour t'envoyer des messages ?]_

Elle préféra ne pas répondre.

Cette fille !

**O**


	7. C'est une alliance. Veuillez apposer votre signature en bas du document.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce qu'Audrey avait dit qu'elle avait besoin d'amis ou d'alliés ou d'elle ne savait quoi? Non. Et pourtant personne ne semblait vouloir respecter ses souhaits de tranquillité. Ni Mal, ni Ben, ni Carlos. Ni Evie, mais Evie était un cas particulier.

Il y eut tellement de cadeaux et de fleurs qui leur furent envoyés qu'ils ne surent bientôt plus quoi en faire. Beaucoup étaient donnés à des associations à travers le royaume comme le voulait la tradition, mais Judith ne savait plus où donner de la tête et quels ordres transmettre au personnel.

Ça n'aidait pas que toutes ces fleurs lui rappelaient toutes celles qu'ils avaient reçues lorsque son fils, Aurel et Stefan étaient morts.

Au moins celles-ci n'étaient pas toutes blanches.

Et la plupart était à l'attention d'Audrey.

« Il semblerait que tu aies le soutien de beaucoup, » affirma son père en s'arrêtant près d'elle alors qu'elle se tenait en haut des larges escaliers à regarder un employé ramener un énième bouquet.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as vu les manifestations de notre peuple, non ? Tous les messages de soutien sur les réseaux, venant du monde entier. Les déclarations à la presse des autres royaux. Et j'ai vu plusieurs esprits et êtres des bois sortir de la forêt pour s'approcher du palais. Ta mère dit qu'ils s'inquiètent. Peut-être devrais-tu l'accompagner pour une visite. »

« Oh. Oui. J'irai cet après-midi, ils n'annoncent pas de pluie. »

« Tu sembles un peu perdue. Ne me dis pas qu'Audrey d'Auroria est intimidée par un peu d'attention ? »

Sa fierté fut piquée et elle se redressa.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Bien sûr, » rit-il profondément.

« Quand est-ce que je retournerai à l'école ? Je vais bien. »

Il se rembrunit.

« Nous ne sommes pas décidés. »

« Papa... »

« Nous verrons plus tard. »

« Il y a des gardes à l'école, et Marraine. Personne ne peut s'approcher du domaine. »

« Plus tard, Audrey. Et puis ta mère apprécie t'avoir un peu à la maison. »

Il s'éloigna avec un dernier sourire et elle soupira doucement. Elle comprenait leur peur, comprenait qu'ils veuillent la protéger. Que de nouveau entendre parler d'Aurel sans cesse ramenait leur peine et leur douleur et entretenait leur crainte.

Mais une semaine avait passé, et elle n'avait aucune envie de prendre trop de retard. Sans compter que plus longtemps elle serait absente, plus nombreux seraient les regards sur elle à son retour.

Et puis, Evie lui manquait, aussi, mais ce n'était pas un argument qu'elle mettrait sur la table.

Elle s'évertuait déjà à éviter les questions de sa mère.

Et à éviter de se demander si elle aurait fait tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour l'Île, s'il n'y avait pas eu Evie.

O

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir six ans de nouveau, et d'entendre ses parents et ses marraines se disputer pour savoir s'il était prudent de la laisser aller se promener dans les Landes toute seule.

(Elle avait eu tendance à y disparaître régulièrement malgré les interdictions.)

Sauf qu'elle avait presque dix-sept ans, qu'elle se tenait dans le couloir de l'administration en ce dimanche après-midi, et que ses parents débattaient avec Marraine dans son bureau tandis que Bastien montait la garde près d'elle.

« On pourrait croire que j'aurais mon mot à dire, » remarqua-t-elle au garde qui lui sourit avec amusement mais ne dit rien.

« Cette école est l'endroit le plus sûr du royaume, » rappelait Marraine, assez fort pour que sa voix passe la porte close.

« Il le sera encore plus si Bastien ou Flora reste ici, » rétorqua Aurore.

Audrey grimaça intérieurement. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être suivie toute la journée comme lorsqu'elle se promenait en dehors du domaine royal.

Leurs voix baissèrent assez pour être étouffées alors que la porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrait, laissant les quatre insulaires entrer dans l'aile administrative.

Ils se figèrent en la remarquant et Audrey essaya de ne pas sourire en voyant le visage d'Evie s'illuminer.

« Audrey, » s'étonna Jay. « Tu es revenue. »

« Plus ou moins. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Mal, jetant un œil à Bastien près d'elle.

« Les détails ne sont pas encore réglés. »

« Les détails ? »

Philippe haussa la voix une nouvelle fois.

« Mesdames, s'il vous plaît ! Je suis certain que nous pouvons trouver un compromis. »

« C'est ton père ? » demanda Carlos en fronçant les sourcils.

Audrey hocha la tête.

« Et maman. Elle est... »

« Je me fiche de ce stupide règlement ! »

« Aurore... »

« Je ne perdrai pas un autre enfant pour avoir été trop négligente, Philippe ! »

Son sang se glaça et elle évita le regard de tous.

D'accord, ils devaient déjà être au courant puisque les journalistes avaient ressorti toute l'histoire, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait envie qu'ils entendent des choses pareilles.

Elle se tourna vers la porte, frappa et entra rapidement dans le bureau sans attendre de réponse. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, elle s'approcha de sa mère, sachant que sa présence l'aiderait à contrôler ses émotions.

« Je vais bien, » commença-t-elle simplement. « Et il n'y a jamais eu un seul incident à Auradon Prep, la sécurité y est parfaite. Vous m'avez toujours appris qu'il est important dès que nous le pouvons de défendre l'idée d'un traitement égal pour tous. Si Marraine autorise qu'un garde du corps me suive, elle devra l'autoriser pour tous. Et ce serait juste impossible. Maman, je tiens à finir ma scolarité ici même si la moitié des étudiants est incroyablement idiote. »

« Audrey ! »

Elle sourit innocemment, et la crainte de sa mère recula.

« S'il te plaît, maman. »

Aurore finit par hocher la tête et soupirer.

« Bien. »

« Merveilleux ! » s'exclama Marraine, visiblement soulagée de ne plus avoir à faire à un couple royal têtu et émotif.

« Vous avez quatre visiteurs dans le couloir. »

« Oh ! Oui. Nous devions aller prendre le goûter. »

Elle observa la directrice, incrédule, et la fée sourit avec un air de confidence.

« Je ne suis pas censée avoir de préférés, mais favoriser mes protégés est une déformation professionnelle. »

Aurore et Philippe ne cachèrent pas leur amusement.

« Ah oui ? »

« Et j'ai fini par découvrir qu'ils sont beaucoup plus réceptifs autour d'un goûter, » leur confia-t-elle. « Tous sont particulièrement friands de gâteaux aux fruits ou au chocolat. »

Elle alla ouvrir la porte et ils passèrent dans le couloir, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer d'un pas Carlos et Evie, tandis que Jay levait un regard curieux vers Aurore et Philippe et que Mal brisait le regard intense qu'elle échangeait avec Bastien pour le poser sur ses parents. Elle parut aussitôt nerveuse.

Elle n'était pas très douée pour le cacher, d'ailleurs.

Et Audrey ne se gêna pas pour laisser son sourire moqueur se voir.

« Bastien ! » s'exclama Marraine. « C'est un plaisir de vous voir ici. Comment sont les choses à Clairfey ? »

« Toujours excellentes, » sourit-il. « Vous devriez nous rendre visite. Mona se plaignait de ne pas avoir pu rencontrer votre fille. »

« Oh oui. Jane en serait ravie. Je prévoirai ça bientôt. »

« Elle aura sous peu l'âge d'avoir sa baguette magique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle a grandi si vite, » s'émut Marraine une seconde. « Mais oui, il faudra bientôt faire le voyage. Oh, Mal aussi, bien sûr. »

La jeune fille sursauta.

« Pardon ? »

« Pour ta baguette. »

« Ma... ? J'ai pas besoin d'une baguette, » contredit-elle nerveusement, évitant de regarder Philippe et Aurore. « J'ai besoin d'une baguette ? »

« Bien sûr ! Toutes les fées ont besoin d'une baguette. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quelle part de moi est fée. Et j'ai jamais eu besoin de baguette pour lancer des sorts. »

« Des sorts, oui, mais pas contrôler la magie naturelle. Et puis c'est la tradition, tu dois être présentée aux Landes et tu dois trouver ta baguette. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Ah non. Non. Jamais. »

« Oh ? Un oubli, alors. »

« Un _oubli_? » répéta Mal. « Moi ? Fille de Maléfique ? Avec une baguette ? Que j'irais chercher en parcourant les forêts d'Auroria ? C'est un oubli ? »

« Tu comptais bien visiter la terre de tes ancêtres tout de même. »

« Euh... non ? »

Elle glissa un regard vers Jay en quête de soutien et son ami d'enfance passa ses mains dans ses poches.

« Perso, je vais rester très loin d'Agrabah, et je sais qu'Evie ne compte pas mettre un pied à Summerland. Carlos est déjà à Auradon, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille visiter un jour la ville natale de sa mère. C ? »

« Jamais, » murmura timidement le garçon.

« Le monde est vaste, heureusement. »

« Vous êtes les bienvenus à Auroria, si un jour vous voulez visiter le royaume, » intervint Philippe, la voix posée et chaleureuse. Audrey savait qu'il était amusé. « Vous êtes tous les bienvenus, » insista-t-il en regardant Mal.

La jeune fille l'observa quelques secondes puis tourna les yeux vers Audrey. Celle-ci se souvint à quel point ils étaient encore tous méfiants lorsqu'il s'agissait des adultes, et elle se retrouva obligée d'acquiescer.

« Mais je ne promets pas que les esprits ne vous joueront pas des tours. »

« Très bien, alors c'est réglé ! » s'enthousiasma Marraine. « Je pense qu'il est temps de rejoindre le salon pour ce gâteau au chocolat et à la poire que je vous ai promis. Vos Majestés, j'espère vous revoir en de meilleures circonstances. Bastien. »

« Marraine. »

Ses parents saluèrent également la directrice et les insulaires, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, où la limousine attendait.

O

Elle contempla longuement l'idée de descendre pour le dîner.

Puis décida d'attendre le lendemain matin pour se montrer. Au moins les cours empêcheraient toute question ou autre idiotie, et le temps que le déjeuner arrive, toute l'école serait au courant de son retour.

Elle mangea donc dans sa chambre, prit une douche, enfila une tenue confortable et s'installa sur son lit avec un nouveau roman.

Complètement happée par sa lecture, elle ne remarqua pas que le soleil était couché et qu'il était déjà plus de vingt-et-une heures. Par contre, elle entendit clairement quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

Elle alla ouvrir et fut surprise de découvrir Mal.

Entre son numéro de téléphone et l'emplacement de sa chambre, l'autre fille commençait à avoir un peu trop d'informations.

« Mal, » salua-t-elle simplement.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Audrey s'écarta. Elles pouvaient difficilement avoir une conversation dans le couloir, même si sa chambre était tout au fond et qu'il n'y avait personne.

Voir Mal si visiblement mal à l'aise plusieurs fois en une journée devait relever du miracle.

« On a vu la séance du Conseil, » commença-t-elle en évitant son regard un instant.

Fallait-il vraiment qu'elles en parlent ?

« Marraine a essayé de nous expliquer ce que tu as fait, politiquement parlant. Je suis pas sûre d'avoir compris toutes les subtilités. Mais Carlos a dit que tu avais dû te préparer pendant des semaines, que ça avait dû te prendre énormément de temps. Et tes parents n'avaient pas l'air au courant. C'était impressionnant. »

Maintenant c'était au tour d'Audrey d'être mal à l'aise. Mais elle se savait être bien meilleure que Mal pour le cacher.

« Tu – »

« Je sais que tu as évité de parler directement de Carlos et d'Evie. Tu aurais pu, pour Carlos il y a même des photos dans son dossier, non ? Mais tu l'as pas fait. »

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire, tous avaient vu le dossier. »

« Elle s'appelle Java. »

« Quoi ? »

« La fille de Javotte. Celle sur la photo. Elle s'appelle Java. Elle est petite pour son âge, mais elle a déjà onze ans. Et elle est toujours en train de parler, à tout le monde. Elle travaille en tant que coiffeuse. Elle a plus d'énergie et de lumière que n'importe qui sur l'Île. Et l'homme, l'ancien soldat, il s'appelle Rem. En tout cas, tout le monde l'appelle comme ça. Je sais pas ce qui est arrivé à son œil. Mais contre un peu d'eau ou de nourriture, il raconte des histoires comme personne. Et maintenant Ben dit qu'il va travailler à faire libérer des détenus qui ont purgé une peine assez longue pour leurs crimes. Comme Javotte, Anastasie, Smee, Rem. Ça évitera à trop d'enfants de se retrouver sans parent. Tu sais ce que tu as fait, Audrey ? Pour les autres, c'était juste des criminels. Des arrière-pensées. Toi, tu leur as rendu une humanité. »

« J'ai juste fait mon devoir, » murmura Audrey.

« Non. Tu as risqué beaucoup pour d'autres. On fait pas ça, sur l'Île. »

« Vraiment ? » défia-t-elle. Elle ne connaissait pas Mal. Sauf à travers l'affection que lui portait Evie et le respect que lui portait Carlos. À travers sa colère et sa violence lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre ses proches. La plupart du temps, elle se tenait à l'écart et observait, veillait sur les autres. Audrey ne connaissait pas Mal, mais elle savait que c'était pour ça qu'elle était là. « Tu as risqué ta vie en t'opposant à Maléfique. Pour tes amis et pour nous. »

« Elle aurait tout détruit. J'agis sans réfléchir, la plupart du temps. »

« Il faut croire que tu as des instincts héroïques. »

Les yeux de Mal flashèrent et elle la fusilla du regard.

« N'importe quoi. »

« Maléfique a parlé d'un acte de bonté, » rappela Audrey avec un rictus. « Elle n'avait pas l'air contente. Et tu sais qui accomplit des actes de bonté ? Les héros. »

« C'est ridicule. »

« Oh ? Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Une aventure, » se défendit Mal d'un air buté. « Elle nous a envoyé chercher son sceptre à l'autre bout de l'Île, dans son château. Et il y avait des défenses magiques et des gargouilles... C'était vraiment abusé. On a failli mourir quelques fois, mais on s'en est sortis ensemble, et on a trouvé le sceptre. Evie allait l'attraper et je me suis souvenue qu'il était maudit, alors je l'ai pris juste à temps pour éviter qu'elle le touche. »

Elle avait sauvé la vie d'Evie au risque de perdre la sienne.

Pas étonnant que Maléfique ait été furieuse.

« Il était maudit ? »

« La première personne à poser les doigts dessus devait tomber dans un sommeil éternel. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Ma mère et ses sorts de sommeil. »

« Attends... » Un sourire amusé lui vint sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. « Toi, tu as succombé à un sort de sommeil éternel ? »

« Je me suis réveillée presque tout de suite ! » se défendit Mal. « Je suis un dragon, ça n'a pas d'effet sur moi ! »

La situation était beaucoup trop cocasse.

« Tu es tombée dans un sommeil éternel. »

« Un sommeil qui a duré _cinq minutes_ , » gronda Mal.

« Mais tu savais qu'il ne durerait que cinq minutes ? »

Elle garda le silence et la fusilla du regard.

Elle s'était vraiment sacrifiée pour Evie.

Audrey pouvait la respecter pour ça, mais certainement pas arrêter de se moquer d'elle.

« Donc, tu as vécu une aventure, avec des épreuves mortelles pour avancer dans une forteresse noire... »

« Audrey... »

« … accompagnée d'alliés valeureux, tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver une amie... Tu sais qui vit des choses pareilles ? Les héros. »

« Je ne suis pas la petite princesse qu'ils admirent et adorent tous ! Tu as vu les infos dernièrement ? Je suis sûre qu'ils ont créé un fanclub ! »

« Oh, Mal, » sourit Audrey avec arrogance en faisant passer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son épaule. « Ça fait longtemps qu'il existe. Et je suis plutôt certaine qu'ils en ont démarré un pour toi aussi. »

Apparemment, Mal hésitait entre l'insulter et la frapper.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'Audrey ne s'était pas autant amusée.

« Je sais même plus pourquoi je suis là, » marmonna Mal avec frustration.

« Tu ne l'as jamais dit. »

« Je suppose... Merci. Pour l'Île. Et... Enfin, je suis contente que tu ailles bien. Quand la voiture a explosé, c'était... Ils ont tout de suite changé l'image, et pendant longtemps on n'a pas su si vous alliez bien, les journalistes étaient pas sûrs. » Sa voix baissa. « On savait pas, qu'il y avait des gens comme ça ici. Dans les royaumes. C'est naïf, mais on pensait... On savait pas. »

Par certains aspects, Mal et les autres étaient terriblement innocents, surtout pour des enfants élevés sur une Île horrible.

« Le mal et le bien existent partout, il y aura toujours des opposants et des criminels, » lui dit Audrey doucement. « Généralement, ce genre de choses n'arrivent pas, et nous avons une police très efficace, des chevaliers compétents. »

« C'est ce que Marraine a dit. Ben aussi. »

« Il y a un peu de bon sur l'Île, et un peu de mal ici. Je suppose que c'est une façon de maintenir l'équilibre. »

Mal hocha la tête.

« Ouais. Sans doute. »

O

Même si elle n'était pas allée courir, car elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de reprendre des activités sportives, Audrey s'était levée aussi tôt que d'habitude.

Et bien qu'habillée et coiffée, elle n'était qu'à moitié réveillée quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et qu'Evie fonça sur elle pour la serrer contre elle avec force, manquant lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque.

« Evie ! »

Elle lui rendit son étreinte et passa ses mains dans son dos pour l'apaiser quand l'autre fille ne sembla pas décidée à la relâcher.

« Je vais bien, » souffla-t-elle.

Alors seulement Evie se décala.

_Idiote._

« Pourquoi tu me traites encore d'idiote ? »

_Toi. Mensonge. Moi._

« Et quand t'ai-je menti ? »

_Devoirs. Faux._

« C'était presque toujours des devoirs, » se défendit-elle, même si en réalité, lorsqu'elle avait dit à Evie être occupée par ses leçons, elle avait effectivement été la plupart du temps en train de faire des recherches sur la politique et sur l'Île.

Evie s'apprêta à signer quelque chose, sans doute à l'insulter de nouveau, quand son regard s'assombrit en observant son front. Elle posa prudemment ses doigts sur la tête d'Audrey et l'examina.

« Je vais bien, » répéta-t-elle doucement en prenant ses mains pour les baisser.

Elle savait qu'elle avait une petite cicatrice à la racine de ses cheveux. La magie des fées guérissait peut-être, mais elle laissait parfois des traces derrière elle. Et les concussions, mais ça elle n'en parlerait pas à Evie.

Ou elle ne la relâcherait jamais.

Non pas qu'elle se plaignait de cette nouvelle étreinte.

« Evie, je vais bien, vraiment. Je sais que ça a dû être impressionnant de voir l'explosion, mais on va tous bien. »

Finalement Evie la lâcha une nouvelle fois, les yeux trop brillants, puis lui sourit.

_Toi. Exceptionnelle._

« Non, c'était – Hey ! Ne me tape pas comme ça, on en a déjà parlé. Je suis sérieuse, si tu... »

Cette fois-ci, elle ne lui donna pas une tape sur la tête.

Mais un baiser sur la joue.

Les pensées d'Audrey déraillèrent quelques secondes et elle fronça les sourcils, remerciant le ciel d'avoir la peau mate pour cacher le rougissement qu'elle sut maîtriser avant qu'il ne devienne trop visible.

« Ce n'est pas franchement plus socialement correct, » reprocha-t-elle, sa voix trop petite, trop étranglée.

Le sourire d'Evie était éclatant, entre espièglerie, amusement et tendresse.

Audrey savait que les insulaires avaient quelques problèmes avec les codes sociaux, et qu'Evie avait grandi en isolement, mais ce serait vraiment insulter son intelligence de croire qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'un tel baiser pouvait signifier.

Audrey préféra ne pas y penser.

_Moi. Raison._

« Ça n'a rien à voir, » contredit-elle immédiatement pour éviter qu'Evie répète ses compliments et refasse voleter ces papillons dans son ventre. Elle se détourna d'elle quelques secondes pour terminer de remplir son sac. « J'en avais juste assez qu'ils tournent en rond comme ça. C'était ridicule et exaspérant, j'ai autre chose à faire de mon temps. »

Le petit sourire d'Evie comme son regard affectueux signifiaient sans doute qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot – ce qui était n'importe quoi puisqu'Audrey disait la vérité. (En partie.)

« On pourrait parler du fait que tu prends le goûter avec Marraine. »

Le sourire d'Evie disparut et elle croisa les bras.

« Tu la vois régulièrement ? »

L'autre fille parut partagée, puis après quelques secondes, elle signa lentement, presque avec réluctance.

_Marraine. Alliée._

Puis elle ajouta d'un geste plus rapide :

_Peut-être._

Avec un doux sourire, reconnaissant cet immense progrès, Audrey acquiesça.

« Elle l'est. »

Puis Evie leva les mains de nouveau.

_Toi._

Et un signe inconnu, en tout cas Audrey ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu. Index et majeur de sa main droite levés et légèrement écartés l'un de l'autre qui allaient toucher son épaule gauche.

« Quoi ? »

Evie passa ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et lui offrit encore un petit sourire lumineux. Ignorant sa question, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la chambre.

« Evie... » avertit Audrey.

Mais l'autre fille s'en alla sans répondre.

O

« Tu sais, les gens pourraient dire que tu les évites. »

Elle sursauta un peu, se reprit et tourna un regard mécontent vers Carlos. Le jeune homme eut l'air mal à l'aise, mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne s'installe en face d'elle au fond de la bibliothèque, sans y avoir été invité.

L'endroit était presque vide à l'heure où la plupart des étudiants dînaient, il avait largement la place d'aller ailleurs. Ce petit coin isolé derrière les rayonnages, souvent abandonné car loin des cheminées et fauteuils confortables, était l'endroit parfait pour être tranquille.

Mais il semblerait que depuis l'arrivée des insulaires Audrey ne pouvait plus être tranquille nulle part.

« Besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle en terminant d'écrire sa phrase sur sa copie.

Elle avait des cours à rattraper, des devoirs à rendre et un bal d'hiver à aider à organiser. Elle n'avait pas le temps de discuter... et _peut-être_ qu'elle évitait les autres étudiants. Un peu.

Être le centre de l'attention et des conversations encore une fois pour de mauvaises raisons ne lui plaisait guère. Au déjeuner, Aziz, Chad et les autres avaient été bruyants, avaient tellement fait d'efforts pour éviter toute référence au Conseil, à l'attaque et à tout ce qu'il y avait eu autour qu'ils avaient rendu la situation plus inconfortable que s'ils lui avaient posé les questions les plus indiscrètes et inappropriées possibles.

Ça n'aidait pas que tout lui rappelait sans cesse le bruit de la limousine déchirée par la bombe, le flash de lumière, le cri de sa mère, la douleur,... Ça n'aidait pas que tout lui rappelait une autre bombe. D'autres cris.

Que tout lui rappelait Aurel, Lucas, Stefan, alors qu'elle avait passé tellement de temps à les enterrer au plus profond d'elle.

« Quand je t'ai trouvée en train de dormir ici, tu ne travaillais pas sur un devoir. Je me souviens des livres. »

Elle ne releva pas la tête de ses notes quand elle répondit d'une voix détachée, un peu agacée.

« Ça n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais le cursus des héritiers est exigeant. Nous suivons plus de cours que vous et nous avons tous des précepteurs qui nous assignent d'autres leçons à étudier. Nous avons peut-être tous l'air de jolies poupées à tête creuse mais certains d'entre nous prennent leurs études au sérieux. »

Elle rapprocha l'un des livres sur l'histoire de l'empire de Chine plus près d'elle pour appuyer ses dires mais il l'ignora complètement.

« Tu savais comment répondre à toutes les questions et attaques des gens au Conseil. Tu connaissais par cœur toutes les infos. »

« J'ai une bonne mémoire. Et j'ai été entraînée pour ce genre de situations toute ma vie. »

« Tu as dû passer des heures à lire des rapports, à étudier les lois d'Auradon et à rassembler des informations et des documents. À imaginer tous les arguments qu'ils mettraient en avant pour savoir comment les contrer. »

« Ça s'appelle de la rhétorique. »

« Et – »

« Carlos, » coupa-t-elle, peut-être un trop fort, peut-être un peu trop sèchement, alors elle releva les yeux pour voir sa réaction mais il l'observait avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je crois que vous appelez ça dire merci. »

« Quoi ? »

« Merci. »

Fatiguée d'avoir à justifier ses actes, de devoir maîtriser ce sentiment d'embarras qui l'envahissait à chaque fois que quelqu'un semblait surpris ou impressionné par ce qu'elle avait fait, elle décida de l'ignorer complètement et retrouva le passage au milieu duquel elle s'était arrêté dans sa lecture.

« J'ai un cousin, » lui confia Carlos de la même voix posée et basse qu'il utilisait depuis quelques minutes. « Il s'appelle Diego. Le fils du frère de ma mère. Mon oncle l'avait aidée à... Enfin, tu vois. Les chiens. Alors il est sur l'Île lui aussi. »

Surprise, elle releva la tête et Carlos détourna les yeux, un peu nerveux.

« Diego n'a pas... Il va bien. Enfin, je veux dire, ses parents ne sont pas... »

Il rougit un peu, bougea sur sa chaise, et Audrey acquiesça silencieusement. Elle comprenait.

« Mais il pourra venir sur le continent, quand Ben pourra inviter plus de gamins. Diego va adorer, et Ben a dit qu'il ferait en sorte que les enfants puissent garder le contact avec leurs parents, qu'ils pourraient retourner sur l'Île pour les vacances, après qu'une enquête ait établi qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger. Tous les gamins ne sont pas sympas sur l'Île, certains sont vraiment des crétins brutaux, d'autres sont carrément cruels par plaisir, mais beaucoup méritent cette chance. Si Ben arrive à faire venir tous les enfants qui veulent venir, à libérer les adultes qui ont terminé de purger leur peine, à améliorer les cargos, à rétablir une situation humaine sur l'Île et à faire réparer la magie de la barrière, si tout ça fonctionne, ça aura été possible grâce à toi. »

« J'ai seulement accéléré les choses. Ça aurait fini par arriver. »

« Mais est-ce que tu as pensé à ce qu'il se serait passé si quelqu'un avait osé faire ce que tu as fait il y a des années ? Si quelqu'un s'était levé et avait pris des risques pour améliorer les choses quand on était petits ? Tu sais ce que ça aurait changé pour nous ? » Sa voix tremblait un peu, ses mains aussi. « Si quelqu'un avait exigé que les chargements pour l'Île soient revus, que la surveillance soit accrue et efficace, que des chevaliers soient envoyés, peut-être que... ils se seraient aperçus de ce qu'il se passait. On aurait pu gagner des années. Ça aurait pu tout changer. » Il releva les yeux vers elle, doux, déterminé, sombre. « Toi, tu as osé. Tu as tout changé pour beaucoup de gens sur l'Île. Si ça se trouve, ça sauvera un gamin comme moi. »

Si Adam avait tiré la sonnette d'alarme beaucoup plus tôt, les situations d'Evie et de Carlos auraient pu être décelées. Ils auraient pu être sauvés bien avant la proclamation de Ben. Bien avant beaucoup de leurs cicatrices. Peut-être même avant toutes. Et Jay et Mal auraient pu être soustraits à l'influence nocive de leurs parents.

« Je ne te connais pas assez pour vraiment te comprendre, » continuait Carlos, plus assuré de nouveau. « Et c'est pas les commentaires confus des autres élèves qui pourraient aider, parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de mieux te cerner la plupart du temps. Mais je suis de l'Île, et sur l'Île, sache qu'on peut compter sur ses alliés. »

« Alliés ? »

« J'aurais dit amis, » avoua Carlos, une étincelle au fond des yeux, « mais c'est pas très utilisé comme mot chez nous. »

Il se leva et elle l'observa faire, un peu perdue. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie dernièrement. Il s'éloignait quand elle se souvint du matin.

« Carlos ! » rappela-t-elle rapidement. Il se tourna curieusement vers elle. « Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? »

Elle imita le signe qu'Evie avait fait et Carlos sourit alors que ses yeux pétillaient.

« C'est toi. »

« Mais je croyais... » Elle fronça les sourcils, signa la couronne à hauteur de poitrine. « Je croyais que c'était ce signe ? »

« Ça, c'est ton nom, » confirma-t-il, avant de former un V avec son index et son majeur et d'aller le poser contre son épaule opposée. « Ça, c'est ce que tu es. »

Audrey n'était pas franchement plus avancée, et Carlos rit doucement.

Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire. Jamais aucun d'entre eux en fait, elle ne les connaissait pas assez pour ça.

(Sauf Evie, qu'elle avait vu rire, à défaut de l'entendre.)

« Tu t'es hissée au panthéon des héros, princesse Audrey d'Auroria, » éclaircit-il enfin, son ton léger et amusé.

Puis il s'en alla avec un signe de la main amical.

Audrey se tourna vers son devoir, beaucoup trop distraite pour avancer.

Héroïne.

Voilà un titre qu'elle n'avait jamais songé voir lui être appliqué. Et encore moins par des gamins arrachés à l'Île de l'Oubli.

Qu'était devenue sa vie ?

O

Elle comprit ce que Carlos avait voulu dire en parlant d'alliés deux jours plus tard.

Installée à une table de la bibliothèque avec quelques membres du Conseil des élèves et du Comité des célébrations, elle revoyait avec ses camarades tout ce qu'ils avaient encore à faire pour finaliser les préparations du bal d'hiver à venir. C'était la première fois depuis son retour à l'école qu'elle se sentait presque détendue, prévoir l'événement festif était d'autant plus amusant qu'elle n'était pas en charge du groupe. Ce rôle revenait à Ally, présidente du Comité.

Bon, ça avait aussi ses revers, le côté perfectionniste et dirigiste d'Audrey étant difficile à étouffer.

Les autres étudiants avec elles étaient tous particulièrement enthousiastes. Lonnie, Jane, Tim, Esmea, Hirohito et Ulrich étaient tous décidés à faire du bal une grande réussite, et si Audrey n'avait guère l'habitude de vraiment travailler en équipe elle appréciait cette énergie et les échanges d'idées.

Ce fut sans doute pourquoi elle ne l'entendit pas arriver derrière elle.

« Tu préfères les cas sociaux à tes pairs, n'est-ce pas, princesse ? »

Même si la manière dont il prononça son titre l'irrita autant que ses mots l’écœura, Audrey se leva avec calme avant de faire deux pas vers lui. Elle avait tout à fait conscience que les étudiants derrière elle ainsi que ceux aux tables alentour avaient soudain l'attention tournée vers eux. C'était sans doute ce qu'avait voulu Patrick, d'ailleurs.

« Excuse-moi ? » répondit-elle simplement, avec politesse.

Les yeux bleus tempétueux du jeune homme de dix-sept ans la contemplèrent avec colère et dédain, tout son corps vibrait de rage.

« Je vais devoir quitter l'école à la fin du semestre, » cracha-t-il presque en faisant un pas de plus vers elle. « Je viens d'avoir mes résultats. Apparemment tu ne défends pas tes camarades au Conseil de classe aussi bien que tu défends d'immondes criminels au Conseil d'Auradon. »

« Tes résultats sont catastrophiques, tu n'as fait aucun effort pour les améliorer, » rappela-t-elle tranquillement, sa voix douce. S'il voulait jouer au jeu des quatre vérités, soit. « L'école a des exigences, et la directrice et les enseignants t'ont accordé un semestre pour te reprendre lorsque je le leur ai demandé en fin d'année dernière. Ce que tu n'as pas fait. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. »

« Mon père – »

« L'argent de ta famille ne peut pas t'acheter un diplôme – pas celui-ci en tout cas. Tu aurais dû passer plus de temps à travailler et moins à t'amuser, je ne peux défendre l'indéfendable. »

« Je suis sûr que ton frère aurait pu, lui. C'est lui qui aurait dû survivre. »

Un tas de choses se passèrent en quelques secondes.

Le bruit des chaises alors que des étudiants sautaient sur leurs pieds tout autour d'eux – de choc, de colère, pour intervenir...

Audrey elle-même qui faisait deux pas rapides vers Patrick pour faire quelque chose qui allait sans doute briser net l'image de princesse parfaite qu'elle avait passé tant d'années à créer et entretenir...

… et Patrick qui s'étalait violemment sur le sol avec un cri de douleur et de surprise sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait le temps de l'atteindre.

Mal, apparemment sortie de nulle part, se tenait debout près de lui et le toisait froidement, un rictus aux lèvres.

« Oh, _désolée_ , je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

Carlos fixait Patrick du regard debout à droite du garçon, l'expression mesquine et les yeux sombres l'intimant d'oser bouger et répondre à Mal. Audrey pouvait soudain sentir une présence juste derrière elle, au niveau de son épaule. Jay se tenait droit et tranquille, son attention sur Patrick, un petit rictus froid aux lèvres, sa position presque celle d'un garde du corps. Et Evie sur sa gauche, à un mètre des pieds du crétin, les mains dans ses poches, n'avait pas besoin de la parole pour que ses sentiments et menaces soient clairement perçus par le garçon qu'elle fixait d'un regard glacial.

Et qui n'en menait pas large, soudain beaucoup trop pâle, encerclé par les quatre enfants de Méchants apparus comme par magie.

Mal tendit une main, attrapa Patrick par le col et le souleva du sol, ce duelliste plus grand qu'elle, plus carré qu'elle, bien plus lourd qu'elle, elle le _souleva_ jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le parquet.

« J'espère que tu n'as rien de cassé, » lui dit-elle, sa voix mielleuse, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur vert acide terrifiante. « Mais il vaudrait quand même mieux que nous t'escortions jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. »

Elle le relâcha brusquement et il lutta pour retomber sur ses pieds. Jay contourna Audrey pour passer un bras autour des épaules de Patrick, le faux geste amical beaucoup trop serré pour être autre chose qu'une menace. Patrick semblait complètement pétrifié, ainsi cerné par les immondes criminels et cas sociaux dont il avait parlé. Il ne lutta pas.

« En route, » lui dit Jay, son sourire plus une grimace.

Il l'entraîna avec lui en passant devant Mal. Celle-ci attendit que Carlos et Evie suivent Jay avant de quitter la bibliothèque sans un mot ni un regard pour Audrey ou les autres élèves.

_Sache qu'on peut compter sur ses alliés._

Mais Audrey n'avait pas besoin que qui ce soit se batte à sa place ou la défende, Audrey n'était pas une princesse en détresse. Elle aimait faire les choses elle-même, elle aimait maîtriser sa vie, avait _besoin_ d'être au contrôle, d'autant plus à présent qu'elle se libérait enfin des idées de sa grand-mère, qu'elle trouvait enfin un équilibre.

Néanmoins ça n'empêcha pas un étrange sentiment chaud de la parcourir, juste avant que la situation lui revienne et que son sang se glace.

O

Elle n'aurait su dire, si on le lui avait demandé, ce qu'il s'était passé après le départ de Patrick et des insulaires. Elle s'était assise à la table, mais ne se souvenait pas vraiment du reste de la réunion.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était qu'elle n'avait pas ignoré ses camarades.

L'heure du dîner était arrivée et passée et elle était toujours là, dans le salon central de l'aile vide des communications et des invités, installée au piano, jouant tous les airs dont elle pouvait se souvenir, essayant de contrôler les émotions qui menaçaient d'exploser en elle.

Elle se figea lorsqu'on frappa légèrement à la porte et tourna la tête pour voir Ben entrer après une hésitation.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur, » prévint-elle froidement, incapable de maintenir les apparences.

Elle se détourna de lui, posa les doigts sur les touches une nouvelle fois. Mais le roi ne s'en allait pas, au contraire il s'avança un peu plus, un peu mal à l'aise, un peu hésitant, mais déterminé.

« Quoi, Ben ? »

« Tu ne réponds pas à mes appels et tu m'évites. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Audrey – »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour avoir cette discussion, » coupa-t-elle en tapant du plat de la main sur les touches avant de se lever et de s'éloigner de l'instrument.

Elle grimaça intérieurement en se souvenant de la voix de son professeur tout droit sortie de son enfance, l'enjoignant à mieux traiter le piano, à contrôler sa frustration.

« Patrick a été exclu, sa famille est passée le prendre. »

L'information la surprit mais elle ne se tourna pas vers lui et garda le silence.

« Mal nous a répété ce qu'il a dit. Je suis désolé. »

_C'est lui qui aurait dû survivre_.

Sa mère aurait dit que c'était la culpabilité du survivant, la douleur du deuil, peut-être le traumatisme. Audrey savait juste qu'elle l'avait plus d'une fois pensé au cours de ces dernières années.

_C'est lui qui aurait dû survivre_.

« Je suis désolé, Audrey, » répéta Ben, son ton plus doux, quelque chose de tremblant dans la voix. « Je... J'étais jeune, et je ne savais pas comment... Je suis désolé. Et je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mal et la potion. J'aurais dû te parler dès que j'ai été désenvoûté, j'ai été égoïste et idiot et franchement je n'avais aucune idée de comment aborder les choses. Je croyais que tu haïssais Mal. »

« Ton problème, c'est que tu n'as jamais été très doué pour voir plus loin que ce qui est juste devant toi, » rétorqua-t-elle finalement, amère et sombre. « Tu as décidé que tu ferais cette proclamation pour je ne sais quelle raison et tu ne voyais pas pourquoi j'en détestais l'idée. »

« Je sais, » souffla-t-il, ses yeux ternes de tristesse, de culpabilité. « Je sais, je suis un idiot. Mais tu... tu n'as jamais rien dit, tu ne me disais jamais rien, Audrey. Jamais rien de réel, jamais rien qui comptait. »

« Et tu ne me demandais jamais rien. »

« Je pensais que tu te fichais de tout. Je pensais que tu n'étais que ce que tu montrais. Mais en fait, je ne te connaissais pas. Tu ne voulais pas que je te connaisse. »

« Tu m'as connue, » rappela-t-elle froidement.

« Et tu étais différente. »

« Et alors quoi ? Tu pensais que je me ficherais que tu décides de libérer des prisonniers de l'Île alors que les assassins d'Aurel, Grand-père et Lucas y ont été envoyés ? »

« L'assassinat vaut enfermement à vie sans espoir de libération. Tu sais ça. »

« Parce que tu crois que ça change quelque chose ? »

« Je ne les laisserai jamais quitter cette île, Audrey. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas simplement dit ce que tu craignais ? »

« Parmi les dizaines d'enfants de l'Île, tu as décidé de faire venir la fille de Maléfique. Politiquement parlant comme personnellement, c'était un affront. »

« Ce n'était pas... » s'étrangla-t-il. « Ce n'était pas la raison de mon choix. »

« Alors tu aurais dû faire venir les enfants de Gaston avec elle, pour équilibrer les choses. »

« Tu sais que mon père m'aurait complètement contré. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation inutile.

« Bonne soirée. »

« Pourquoi es-tu sortie avec moi ? »

« Sérieusement, Ben ? Parce que je pourrais te retourner la question. Il est clair que je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas vraiment parler dans cette pseudo relation. Tu ne m'as certainement jamais confié ce que tu comptais proclamer. Ne nous voilons pas la face, nous sommes sortis ensemble uniquement pour satisfaire nos familles et l'opinion publique. Ni toi, ni moi ne le souhaitions vraiment. »

« C'était juste... facile, » confia-t-il doucement. « Mais je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se termine ainsi. Je pensais juste que – »

« Tu pensais quoi ? » coupa-t-elle avec colère, sa voix s'élevant beaucoup trop, beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle l'y autorisait depuis des années. « Tu pensais peut-être que c'est la vie que je voulais ?! Je ne suis même pas censée être ici ! J'aurais dû pouvoir batailler avec mon père jusqu'à ce qu'il consente à me laisser faire mes études à l'Académie d'Aubeville, à étudier la musique et l'histoire des peuples magiques ! J'aurais dû quitter le royaume en douce le lendemain de la remise des diplômes pour aller visiter le monde entier incognito avec Lucas et probablement me retrouver plus d'une fois dans une situation impossible dont Aurel et toi auriez eu à nous tirer ! J'aurais dû les aider à choisir leur tenue pour leurs premiers rendez-vous galants et les aider à organiser leurs mariages ! J'aurais dû pouvoir être un peu libre de choisir que faire avec ma vie mais je ne peux pas parce que mes deux seuls amis sont morts et que je suis toute seule et que je suis devenue l'héritière et que je vais devoir régner ! Alors _non_ , Ben, tout ça, ce n'est pas la vie que je voulais ! Cette école, cette future couronne, la politique, ce n'est pas la vie que j'aurais dû avoir ! Mais c'est ce que je dois assumer maintenant parce que des tarés sont venus de _ton_ royaume intolérant et ont décidé que ma famille devait mourir pour avoir soutenu des êtres magiques. »

Il avait l'air un peu sous le choc. Peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait plus entendue crier depuis très longtemps, peut-être parce qu'il avait vraiment pensé qu'elle avait complètement changé. Peut-être parce qu'entendre tout ça l'attristait – parce qu'il avait vraiment l'air triste soudain.

« Je suis désolé, » répéta-t-il encore une fois.

Elle soupira, lutta pour passer ses émotions sous contrôle.

« Laisse tomber. Oublie tout ça. »

« Si j'ai eu l'air de te pousser à sortir avec moi ou – »

« La seule personne qui m'a forcée à faire quoi que ce soit, c'est moi-même. J'ai... mal géré la pression de ma famille. »

« Comment ça ? »

Il avait l'air curieux, inquiet. Sérieux.

La rancœur qu'elle avait ressentie à son encontre s'était envolée avec sa perte de contrôle, et elle alla fermer le piano.

« Ma grand-mère rêvait de voir Auroria allié à un royaume plus fort et de lisser notre image. Mon père rêve d'avoir des petits-enfants, de voir sa lignée continuer. Et tout le monde... » Elle ravala ses émotions, empêcha sa voix de trembler, parce que _c'est lui qui aurait dû survivre._ « Aurel était parfait. »

« Aurel n'était pas parfait. »

« Tu étais son meilleur ami ! »

« Aurel n'était pas parfait, » répéta Ben posément, calmement en la regardant dans les yeux. « Je l'adorais, et il était génial. Mais il n'était pas parfait, tu sais ça. Personne n'est parfait. Être comparé à ceux qui ont disparu est insensé, personne ne peut tenir cette comparaison. Et Audrey, tu n'as pas à le remplacer aux yeux de quiconque, tu n'as pas à marcher dans ses pas pour exister ou t'accomplir. Tu viens de nous prouver à tous à quel point tu seras une excellente chef d'État. Et crois-moi, Aurel n'aurait jamais risqué un tel mouvement politique. Il n'avait pas cette audace, il aurait travaillé dans l'ombre, noué des alliances sur plusieurs mois, loin des regards. Il était stratège, patient. Ce que tu as fait, il n'y avait que toi pour le faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » défia-t-elle avec amertume.

« Je sais qu'il aurait été un grand roi. Je sais qu'il était un excellent ami. Je sais qu'il était doux, droit, calme, respectueux. Je sais que même s'il prétendait être irrité par ton esprit libre et aventureux, il l'adorait. Je sais qu'il était fier de sa petite sœur. Je sais qu'il serait fier de toi aujourd'hui. Je sais qu'il était mon seul ami. Je sais... Je sais qu'il me manque, et je sais que penser à lui, à ce qu'il serait devenu, à tout ce qu'on aurait vécu ensemble me fait mal et me met en colère. Je sais qu'encore aujourd'hui, chaque fois que j'ai envie de parler à quelqu'un, c'est à lui que je pense. »

« Je... Je croyais que tu l'avais oublié, » murmura-t-elle, luttant pour garder ses larmes loin de ses yeux.

Lui ne cacha pas celles qui faisaient briller son regard.

« Et je croyais que tu étais morte avec eux. »

Elle détourna les yeux et détesta son honnêteté un instant.

« C'est peut-être vrai. Un peu. »

« Je ne suis pas un très bon ami. J'en ai conscience. »

« À partir du moment où Mal et les autres sont arrivés, tu as oublié tout le reste. »

« Oui. » Il rougit. « Je ne m'attendais pas à... »

Il ne termina pas, et elle hocha la tête.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à découvrir à quel point la vie sur l'Île était horrible, à devoir gérer l'acceptation de deux adolescents traumatisés, à l'agressivité de Jay et de Mal, à tomber amoureux.

Elle comprenait. Oh, elle comprenait un peu trop bien, même.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu as fait pour eux non plus, » reprit-il. « Ni au soutien de Chad. »

« Depuis quand ne lui as-tu pas parlé ? » demanda-t-elle simplement. « Il a un cœur et une conscience, même s'il les cache sous une couche d'arrogance. Il peut être mesquin, mais il n'est pas cruel, et il était là le jour du Couronnement. Lui aussi a tout vu et tout entendu. Tu crois que ça lui plaît, ce qu'il se passe sur l'Île ? Tu crois que Cendrillon lui a appris à tourner son regard loin de la détresse des autres ? »

« Non. Non, » murmura-t-il. « J'étais tellement concentré sur mes nouvelles responsabilités et à veiller à ce que Mal et les autres se sentent bien que j'ai oublié que je n'étais pas seul. J'ai oublié que je pouvais aussi me tourner vers d'autres personnes. »

« Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. Nous n'avons pas forcément tous les mêmes opinions, et nous nous opposerons sans doute à l'avenir, mais nous ne sommes pas ennemis. »

Il hocha la tête solennellement. Puis un petit sourire fit briller ses yeux.

« Heureusement, parce qu'avec une opposante politique telle que toi, je n'aurais plus aucune chance de faire passer la moindre de mes idées. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je serai toujours de ton côté, Benjamin. »

Son sourire se fit plus doux, un peu hésitant.

« Mal a mentionné qu'Evie et toi étiez devenues amies. Tu sais... il a fallu longtemps avant qu'ils acceptent que je me joignent à eux de temps en temps, pour un repas dans leur chambre, un jeu ou même faire nos devoirs. Même encore maintenant, Evie ne communique que rarement devant moi. Je sais qu'elle m'apprécie et se sent à l'aise avec moi, sinon Mal ne m'inviterait jamais, mais elle ne communique pas avec moi. Presque pas, » ajouta-t-il avec un nouveau sourire heureux. « Elle me dit bonjour, merci ou au revoir avec ses mains, et l'autre jour elle m'a fusillé du regard et a signé une menace que Jay a trouvé hilarante mais a refusé de traduire. »

Audrey ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« Elle t'a menacé ? »

« Oui... J'avais oublié un rendez-vous avec Mal, » confia-t-il, embarrassé.

« Très classe. »

« Oui, je sais. J'étais plongé dans les papiers et ça m'est sorti de la tête. Je suppose que je ne devrais pas prendre pour une victoire le fait qu'Evie ait communiqué directement avec moi uniquement parce qu'elle était furieuse, mais c'est un progrès. »

« Tu devrais te méfier. Elle est très protectrice envers Mal. »

« J'ai remarqué. Ils sont tous protecteurs les uns envers les autres. Et même envers ceux qu'ils estiment, et ça semble t’inclure. »

« Dis à ta petite-amie que je n'ai pas besoin de sa protection. »

« Ça ne servirait à rien. J'ai déjà essayé. »

Elle se détourna de lui pour aller récupérer son sac, espérant qu'il comprenne que cette discussion était terminée.

« Est-ce qu'Evie communique avec toi ? »

Raté.

« Ça ne te concerne pas. »

« Est-ce que tu sais que Carlos s'est confié à Marraine ? Il semble lui faire confiance. Il s'est ouvert, il a fait d'énormes progrès et s'est bien intégré à l'école. Il a gagné en confiance, est beaucoup plus serein. »

Oh, elle voyait bien où il voulait en venir.

« Elle communique avec moi, » confia-t-elle alors, essayant de ne pas paraître trop sur la défensive. « Elle m'apprend son langage. »

« C'est bien, je suis soulagé de l'apprendre. »

« Ça reste entre nous. »

Il secoua la tête, fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Cela fait plus de trois mois et Evie ne montre quasiment aucun progrès. Les enseignants et l'équipe médicale sont inquiets. »

« Elle a l'air moins anxieuse avec les étudiants. »

« Oui et non. Elle ne communique avec aucun d'entre eux directement et pire encore elle ne communique pas avec Mal, Jay et Carlos devant d'autres personnes, à part devant moi un tout petit peu. C'est à peine si elle a fait quinze signes devant Jane, Lonnie et Doug depuis qu'elle les connaît et elle passe du temps avec eux tous les jours. Elle croise le regard des étudiants sans gros problème, mais continue à éviter tout contact physique. Elle manque parfois des cours même si Marraine l'excuse systématiquement. Et elle évite toujours les adultes et ne travaille pas en classe. »

« Elle écoute le cours et travaille ensuite dans sa chambre. »

« Je sais, je l'ai vue faire, mais ce blocage peut être un obstacle au bon déroulement de ses études ici. »

« Ses résultats sont satisfaisants. »

« C'est l'argument majeur de Marraine. Tu sais qu'elle les défend sans cesse face aux inquiétudes des autres. Et elle a dit qu'Evie semblait enfin commencer à lui faire confiance. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas comme ta mère ou d'autres psy, mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Carlos refuse toujours une thérapie mais il lui parle à elle, et ça semble l'aider. Peut-être que Marraine espère qu'Evie finira par communiquer avec elle aussi. Parce que mes parents et d'autres membres du Conseil s'inquiètent et... »

« Et quoi ? »

« Si Evie continue à faire si peu de progrès, ils iront chercher des réponses sur l'Île. »

« _Quoi_?! »

« Je sais, mais maman a croisé Mal et les autres par accident lors de sa dernière visite ici à la fin des vacances, et Evie a mal réagi. Elle s'est figée complètement. Mal m'a dit que parfois un mot, un bruit ou une sensation peut provoquer des flashbacks et la faire paniquer ou la paralyser. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois-là pour qu'Evie réagisse comme ça. Maman est inquiète, Marraine aussi, et ils ne peuvent pas aider Evie s'ils ne savent pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Et après tout ce qui a été mis en lumière lors du Conseil... »

« Quand tu dis ils, tu veux dire qui, à part ta mère ? »

« D'autres royaux. Blanche-Neige, Florian, Cendrillon, Naveen, Tiana, Aladdin,... En ce moment, ils parlent beaucoup de tout ça. Depuis le Couronnement en fait. Ils voudraient en savoir plus sur Mal et les autres. Ils s'inquiètent pour les enfants restés sur l'Île. »

« Et... ils veulent envoyer quelqu'un enquêter sur le passé d'Evie ? Sur l'Île ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Il y a aussi le fait que Maléfique a mentionné qu'elle était orpheline, mais Mal et les autres refusent de parler de la Reine-sorcière ou d'Evie et il est impossible de localiser Grimhilde via la surveillance. Ils aimeraient avoir des réponses. Mais Marraine leur a demandé de patienter encore quelques semaines. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

« Ils savent que ce n'est pas en aidant Evie qu'ils allégeront leur conscience ? »

« Tu m'as rappelé que nous ne sommes pas tous ennemis. Tu dois avoir confiance, toi aussi. Ils sont sincères. »

« Et ton père ? »

« C'est un homme compliqué, » offrit Ben honnêtement, quelque chose de sombre dans les yeux. « Mais il n'est pas mauvais. Il a été négligent, aveugle et naïf. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il voulait du mal aux enfants. Qu'il ne regrette pas. Et qu'il ne fera pas tout pour les aider. »

Elle contempla ses paroles pensivement.

« Qu'est-ce que Mal t'a dit, au sujet d'Evie ? »

« Pendant longtemps, elle n'a quasiment pas parlé de l'Île. Elle contournait toutes mes interrogations. Puis elle a fini par me confier ce que tu as lu dans le rapport, ce à quoi ressemblait son quotidien, comment est organisée la vie sur l'Île. Depuis elle s'ouvre un peu plus sur ce qu'elle a vécu ou ce qu'elle ressent. Mais elle reste très prudente sur ce qu'elle dit au sujet de Jay, Carlos et Evie. »

« Elle t'a dit, pour le bannissement ? »

Il hocha la tête, et elle sut qu'il ne l'avait pas mentionné au cas où elle l'avait ignoré.

« Elle me l'a dit récemment. »

« Marraine le sait ? »

« Elle le sait. »

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« Seulement avec l'accord de Mal. Et Marraine l'a gardé pour elle. Ça aurait aidé qu'elle le sache dès le départ, elle aurait certainement agi différemment avec Evie. Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour elle, de se retrouver ici au milieu de plus de deux cents autres personnes. On aurait pu faire en sorte que la transition se fasse en douceur. »

Audrey hocha la tête tristement.

« Maman dit qu'il faudra encore du temps mais que son anxiété sociale diminuera petit à petit. »

« Le problème c'est qu'ils ne sortent jamais d'ici. Ils sont confrontés toujours aux mêmes personnes, aux mêmes situations. Ça veut dire que quand ils iront pour la première fois en ville ou ailleurs, ils se retrouveront au point de départ. La situation sera forcément source de stress. »

« Oui. Mais tant que la situation politique ne se sera pas apaisée, tant que d'autres enfants de l'Île ne seront pas là pour détourner un peu l'attention, il sera impossible pour eux de sortir d'ici et de ne pas être le centre de toutes les curiosités. Ce sera pire. »

« Je sais, » soupira-t-il. « C'est pour ça que j'aurais aimé qu'ils acceptent mon invitation à venir passer un week-end au château. »

« Tu n'as pas peur que ça envenime vos relations ? » demanda-t-elle sincèrement, car c'était une question qu'elle s'était plusieurs fois posée. « De voir ton immense château, tout ce luxe, le personnel, ta mère qui te sourit et veille sur toi,... Alors qu'eux étaient malnourris et n'avaient rien. Jay dormait par terre sur un tapis et devait voler pour son père, Mal était sans cesse surveillée et devait aussi travailler pour sa mère pour avoir de quoi se nourrir, Carlos dormait dans un placard et Cruella le battait et l'insultait quotidiennement, le traitait comme un chien et un esclave, et Evie a passé sa vie enfermée à la merci de sa mère... »

« Ils savent que nous sommes riches, » contredit Ben avec une douce assurance. « Ils savent que je suis roi. Ils savent que mes parents m'aiment. Je n'ai jamais cherché à leur cacher quoi que ce soit, ils savent ça aussi. Ils ont l'air de détester tous les royaux adultes, et je peux le comprendre. Je peux comprendre qu'ils ont dû entendre des horreurs sur eux, qu'ils leur en veulent de ce qu'a été leur vie, et ils ont le droit de ressentir ça. Mais j'aimerais qu'ils voient qu'ils ne sont pas les héros d'histoires passées, qu'ils sont juste des hommes et des femmes, avec leurs défauts et leurs qualités. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais qu'ils passent du temps avec ma mère. Et d'autres aussi, Jasmine et Aladdin ont déjà fait deux demandes officielles pour les rencontrer. Blanche-Neige et Cendrillon en ont fait une. Mal a mentionné que ton père leur avait donné le droit de visiter Auroria quand ils le souhaiteront. Et c'est peut-être utopique de ma part, mais je pense que si on veut un futur stable et libéré des erreurs du passé, il faudrait qu'on apprenne tous à s'accepter. »

Utopique sûrement, Ben avait toujours été ainsi.

Mais il n'avait pas tort, même si elle ne le lui dirait jamais.

« Est-ce que... » Il hésita une seconde. « Est-ce que c'est Evie qui t'a parlé du bannissement ? »

« Carlos, » répondit-elle prudemment. « Mais elle a déjà évoqué sa vie au château. »

« Elle te parle de son passé, » comprit-il avec stupéfaction. « C'est... C'est important. Tu devrais le dire à Marraine. Je ne te demande pas de trahir la confiance d'Evie ! Juste lui dire qu'elle te parle. C'est tout. C'est important, ça veut dire qu'elle fait des progrès. »

« Marraine sait que nous sommes amies. »

« Mais elle ne sait pas à quel point. Tu sais qu'Evie a refusé d'apprendre le langage des signes ? »

« Non. »

« Marraine le lui a proposé plusieurs fois. Mais elle ignore sa question à chaque fois. Pourtant ça l'aiderait à communiquer au moins avec Mal et les garçons parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris leur langage est très sommaire. Mais elle a refusé. Je suppose qu'elle sait que Marraine, moi et d'autres connaissons le langage des signes. »

« Ben, ce n'est pas seulement qu'elle refuse de communiquer. Je crois qu'elle ne _peut pas_ communiquer, sinon elle vous aurait appris son langage. Ou elle écrirait. »

Il soupira.

« Oui. Oui, c'est vrai. Mal a dit une fois qu'il arrive que toute une journée passe sans qu'Evie communique avec eux. »

C'était nouveau pour Audrey. Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait se passer pour qu'Evie s'isole de ses amis comme ça. Sans doute la même chose qui faisait qu'elle manquait parfois un cours ou disparaissait sur le toit.

« Il doit y avoir de bons jours et des mauvais, » dit-elle simplement.

« Je suppose, » soupira Ben. « Comme lorsque l'un d'entre eux ne se montre pas pour manger. Ou lorsque Mal se referme complètement et refuse de me parler. »

« Écoute, je comprends la situation délicate dans laquelle sont Marraine et les autres. Mais je commence à bien comprendre Evie. Si elle apprend qu'ils sont allés chercher des réponses dans son dos, ce sera fini. Les réponses doivent venir d'elle. Ça prendra du temps, mais si elles viennent d'ailleurs elle verra ça comme une agression ou la preuve que les adultes d'ici ne sont pas différents de Maléfique ou de sa mère. Elle ne fera plus jamais confiance à qui que ce soit. Tu dois les convaincre d'attendre. »

« J'y veillerai, » promit-il, la voix grave et posé, le regard doux.

Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux perdus en chemin.

Mais Audrey avait l'impression qu'ils venaient de trouver un terrain d'entente, et peut-être un peu plus.

Elle préféra néanmoins quitter la pièce sans un autre mot.

O

Evie l'attendait dans sa chambre, debout contre le mur, les bras croisés, immobile.

Se demandant depuis combien de temps l'autre fille se tenait là, Audrey alla poser son sac sur sa chaise et entreprit de ranger ses affaires à leur place. Elle profita de cet instant pour essayer de contrôler toutes les émotions que cette journée interminable avait provoquées.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Evie, elle remarqua le plateau-repas sur sa table et fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas faim, » informa-t-elle. « Merci. »

Evie se contenta de la regarder et pointa du doigt le repas.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas faim. »

La chaise la plus proche d'Audrey recula brusquement toute seule et elle sursauta, retenant de justesse son petit cri. Evie s'était redressée, tendue, le regard au sol, un peu pâle. Surprise elle aussi. Peut-être que sa magie lui avait échappé.

Alors Audrey alla s'asseoir à table, attrapa la fourchette et essaya de manger un peu malgré son estomac noué.

« Tu vas rester debout ? »

Après quelques secondes, Evie vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, le regard sur ses mains. Le silence s'éternisa alors qu'Audrey essayait de repousser son mal de tête. Après quelques bouchées, elle reposa ses couverts et soupira.

« Voilà, j'ai mangé. Contente ? »

Evie se contenta d'hausser les épaules, l'expression fermée, soucieuse peut-être. Elle consentit enfin à lever le regard vers elle.

_Désolée._

« Pour la chaise ? C'est rien. »

Evie hocha la tête mais elle n'avait pas l'air sereine.

« Ça arrive souvent ? »

_Non._

_Fatigue._

C'est vrai qu'Evie était un peu pâle. Audrey acquiesça.

« J'ai parlé à Ben. Tu ne m'as pas dit que vous aviez croisé Sa Majesté Belle. »

Immédiatement Evie se tendit.

_Toi. Jamais. Dire. Avoir. Frère._

« Je n'ai pas de frère, » contredit immédiatement Audrey en se levant pour aller poser le plateau dans le frigo, sa voix détachée. « Il est mort. »

Elle savait bien que tourner le dos à Evie était impoli et puéril, puisque ça coupait toute forme de communication. Mais un petit son provint de sa poche et elle attrapa son téléphone.

_[Je suis désolée.]_

« Oui, » souffla-t-elle en réponse. « Moi aussi. » Elle se retourna vers Evie alors, découvrit que l'autre fille avait pivoté sur sa chaise, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, et elle se retint de lui demander de retirer ses pieds du coussin. « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je n'aime pas en parler. »

_[D'accord.]_

Une seconde. Et un nouveau message.

_[Sa Majesté Belle est entrée dans le petit salon en bas alors qu'on regardait un film. Elle cherchait Ben, elle ne savait pas qu'on était avec lui. On était tous surpris.]_

Audrey hésita en observant la façon dont Evie évitait son regard.

« Ben a dit que tu t'étais figée. Tu veux en parler ? »

Une minute s'écoula sans qu'une réponse ne vienne, puis finalement avec des doigts un peu tremblants, sans lever les yeux vers elle, Evie tapa un nouveau message.

_[La pièce est toute petite, et on était déjà cinq. Il faisait sombre. J'étais fatiguée. Ce n'était pas un bon jour. La seule issue était derrière la reine, je ne pouvais pas sortir. Carlos dit que je disparais quand je fais ça. Mais c'est pas vrai, je suis encore à moitié là, je suis juste incapable de faire quoi que ce soit parce que l'autre moitié est prisonnière d'un souvenir.]_

Audrey ne dit rien lorsqu'elle vit qu'Evie continuait à écrire.

_[La reine a dit à Ben qu'elle le verrait plus tard, et elle l'a appelé chéri. Ma mère me disait ça juste avant]_

La phrase ne se terminait pas et Audrey fronça les sourcils, le ventre serré. Elle leva le regard vers Evie pour voir que le téléphone avait glissé de sa prise pour tomber sur le tapis.

« D'accord, on va décider que ce soir on ne parlera plus de rien qui n'aura pas de rapport avec la mode. » Elle s'avança vers Evie et lui tendit la main. « Allez, j'ai plusieurs idées pour le bal d'hiver qui ont besoin de tes critiques expertes. »

Après quelques secondes, Evie tendit une main tremblante pour saisir la sienne et ce ne fut qu'une fois sur ses pieds qu'elle consentit à rencontrer son regard prudemment.

« Ça devrait te plaire, il y a du bleu. »

O

Quelques heures plus tard, Audrey ouvrit les yeux avec fatigue, perdue.

Elle se trouvait allongée sur son canapé, une couverture était sur elle, mais elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie. La lampe de chevet était allumée plus loin et son ordinateur avait été posé sur la table basse. Elle s'assit doucement et tendit la main vers le papier plié en deux posé devant son carnet de notes.

_Bonne nuit._

Elle avait dû s'endormir pendant leur discussion et Evie avait rangé et l'avait recouverte d'un plaid. Un peu embarrassée, Audrey passa dans la salle de bains pour se changer, notant qu'il était près de deux heures du matin déjà.

Alors qu'elle allait se coucher, dans son lit cette fois, elle se souvint de la sensation d'un baiser sur son front.

Sûrement un rêve.

(Sûrement.)

**O**


	8. Un peu de camaraderie. (Et un peu plus.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est clairement pas un conte de fées, mais cet instant sous les étoiles Audrey ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Pour fêter l'arrivée du dernier mois de l'année, les étudiants avaient pour habitude d'organiser une veillée le premier vendredi soir de décembre. Des feux de camps géants étaient installés par le personnel et les jeunes se rejoignaient tous autour pour manger des sucreries, faire griller des guimauves, discuter et jouer de la musique.

C'était festif et convivial.

Audrey ne comptait absolument pas s'y rendre, jusqu'à ce que Ben vienne la chercher avec son petit sourire innocent et lui attrape la main pour la forcer à le suivre. Il ignora ses cris de protestation et ses menaces et ne la lâcha qu'une fois arrivés devant l'un des feux, autour duquel étaient installés Lonnie, Doug, Jane, Aziz, David, Tim, Chad, Jordan, Sarah, Ally et quelques autres, ainsi que Mal, Evie, Jay et Carlos.

La nuit était tombée, il faisait frais et tous avaient l'air de s'amuser.

Audrey fusilla un dernière fois le dos de Ben du regard avant de modeler son expression en celle habituelle de l'adorable princesse.

Adorable princesse _légèrement_ irritée, ce que notèrent bien sûr certains imbéciles sans instinct de préservation.

« Tu t'es décidée à sortir un peu de ta chambre, Aud ? » la taquina Aziz, les yeux pétillants.

Elle décida de l'ignorer puisque l'insulter était hors de question, salua les quelques-uns qui l'accueillirent avec un sourire et alla s'asseoir entre Evie et Carlos quand elle nota qu'en la remarquant le garçon s'était décalé sur sa gauche, vers Jane. Plusieurs personnes jetèrent des coups d'œil surpris vers elle en la voyant s'installer avec les insulaires, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils notèrent qu'il y avait peu d'espace entre Evie et elle alors que seuls ses trois amis pouvaient d'ordinaire s'approcher d'elle ainsi.

Audrey n'en avait rien à faire. Elle n'était pas ravie d'être là, et elle se demandait combien de temps elle devrait rester avant de pouvoir s'éclipser alors que Tim jouait un air au ukulélé tandis qu'Aziz chantait. Il y avait des règles implicites qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement pour ce genre de choses dans les réceptions, bals et dîners, mais ces fêtes destinées à renforcer la camaraderie ? Ça elle ne maîtrisait pas.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle les détestait, c'était juste qu'elle n'y était pas à l'aise.

« Audrey, même le plus aveugle des élèves peut voir que ton petit sourire est faux, » lui murmura Ben en se penchant devant Mal. « Tu es d'habitude bien plus habile que ça. Détends-toi, tu veux ? »

« Tu abuses de ton pouvoir, majesté, et si tu crois que je ne te le ferai pas payer, tu te trompes _lourdement_. »

Il sourit, les yeux pétillants.

« Tu agis comme si j'avais déchiré ta robe préférée. C'est juste un feu de camp. Et des guimauves. Tu aimes les guimauves. »

« J'ai du travail à finir. »

« Et je n'en ai pas ? »

Elle détestait définitivement quand il marquait des points, et seul le fait qu'avoir cette conversation avec Mal et Evie entre eux était plus qu'incorrect la retint de lui dire sa façon de penser. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient parlé, elle pouvait se permettre de moins filtrer ses mots et son ton. Mais pas ici. Pas alors qu'ils attiraient l'attention malgré leurs murmures que seules les deux filles entre eux pouvaient entendre.

« Tu aurais dû prendre une guitare. »

Ce sale petit... !

« Je ne joue plus. »

« Comme tu ne joues plus du piano ? »

« Tu crois que la loi d'Arrion est la seule chose que j'ai découvert dans les archives, Benjamin ? Je vais faire de ton règne un véritable enfer, » promit-elle entre ses dents, retenant difficilement son irritation.

« Au moins ça rendra les séances du Conseil moins soporifiques. »

Il se redressa, mettant fin à la conversation avec ses yeux rieurs et ce petit sourire horripilant sur ses lèvres, et elle essaya de calmer sa colère alors que son téléphone sonnait.

_[Attention. Tu ne peux pas frapper Sa Majesté devant tout le monde.]_

Audrey se retint de tourner la tête vers Evie.

_[Je n'en aurais pas envie si Bébé Roi n'était pas aussi agaçant. Je déteste quand il fait ça. Cela dit, Jane et Carlos sont adorables.]_

_[Oui. Et Jay devrait faire attention, je suis presque certaine que ça pourrait être considéré comme du flirt et Lonnie y répond.]_

_[Est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'il n'est plus intéressé par elle ? Ou est-ce qu'il se décide enfin à faire quelque chose ?]_

_[Deuxième option, j'espère.]_

Audrey sourit discrètement avant de lever la tête de son téléphone. Elle observa les adolescents chanter ou discuter, se passer les paquets de sucreries, et vit du coin de l'œil que la main de Mal était dans celle de Ben, le jeune homme murmurant quelque chose à son oreille. Le petit sourire de Mal semblait sincère et elle avait l'air détendue. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait aussi proches et visiblement amoureux en public.

Elle ignora cette image et reporta son attention sur son téléphone.

_[Prie pour qu'Herkie ne se décide pas à chanter... Trop tard. Désolée.]_

_[Mais je croyais que vous saviez tous parfaitement chanter ! Ça ne vient pas avec vos gènes ? Heureusement que Timon et Aziz rattrapent les choses.]_

_[Non, ce n'est pas dans les gènes.]_

_[Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas chanter ?]_

_[Sans commentaire.]_

_[Tu n'as pas hérité ça de tes parents alors ? Princesse Audrey ne serait donc pas parfaite.]_

_[Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais. Cela dit, je m'en approche grandement.]_

_[Une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord.]_

Le cœur d'Audrey manqua un battement, ce traître.

Elle s'était attendue à une taquinerie, une moquerie peut-être. Certainement pas à une confirmation de ce qu'elle avait écrit comme une plaisanterie.

Ben expliquait aux filles comment faire griller et manger leurs guimauves et près d'Audrey, Carlos en était déjà à sa troisième sucrerie sous le regard amusé et tendre de Jane. Même Jay avait l'air d'un petit garçon alors qu'il essayait de voler la brochette de Lonnie après avoir englouti la sienne.

Avec un soupir discret, Audrey attrapa une guimauve et la mangea sans la faire chauffer. Elle les préférait comme ça de toute façon. Mais elle prêta attention quand Evie goûta enfin sa première friandise.

Elle ne put retenir sa surprise et son petit rire en voyant son expression et se pencha vers elle une fois assurée que personne ne les observait.

« Je ne pensais pas que je verrai arriver le jour où tu n'aimerais pas un aliment. »

Avec un petit froncement de nez adorable, Evie avala sa bouchée, s'essuya les mains et attrapa discrètement son téléphone.

_[C'est trop sucré. Et bizarre.]_

Alors Audrey ouvrit son petit sac à main et en sortit le paquet à peine entamé de chocoberries avant de le donner à Evie.

« Tiens. Je veux bien partager. »

Evie prit le sachet doucement, lui offrant un petit sourire lumineux. Les flammes se reflétaient dans son regard et lui donnaient une couleur ambrée fascinante, mais Audrey réussit à détourner les yeux avant d'être complètement hypnotisée par sa beauté comme une imbécile.

Elle partagèrent les chocoberries en silence, écoutant les discussions autour d'elles, les chants et la musique. Les groupes devenaient plus bruyants et agités à mesure que la soirée avançait. Les étudiants entourant un autre feu de camp crièrent soudain et Evie se recroquevilla un peu plus.

Audrey nota qu'elle avait une main dans la poche de sa veste et elle connaissait assez les signes pour savoir qu'Evie jouait avec le dessin de Mal. Ce qui voulait dire que son anxiété augmentait.

Aziz et Chad avaient entraîné la plupart des élèves autour d'eux dans un chant enjoué et une danse idiote, personne ne leur prêtait attention. Alors elle se pencha vers Evie une nouvelle fois.

« Je vais me promener. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Une seconde d'hésitation et Evie acquiesça et se leva elle aussi. Même s'ils ne se tournèrent pas vers elles pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, Audrey pouvait voir dans leur tension et l'angle de leur tête que Mal, Jay et Carlos avaient immédiatement remarqué leurs mouvements. Ils ne les arrêtèrent pas et elles s'éloignèrent des feux.

Audrey contourna l'école et marcha le long du chemin. Entre le ciel dégagé et les lampes parsemées dans les jardins, la pénombre était loin d'être totale.

Les éclats de voix se firent lointains et elle se détendit enfin, les mains dans les poches de sa veste alors qu'elle les guidait dans les bois. L'odeur et les bruits des insectes et petits animaux la firent sourire, et elle tourna la tête vers Evie pour voir qu'elle était plus calme elle aussi.

Elles marchèrent un peu en silence, côte à côte. Ce bois était bien différent des forêts denses qui composaient les Landes. Les arbres clairsemés laissaient voir le ciel et la lueur pâle des astres au-dessus d'elles illuminaient leur chemin. Auradon avait un climat particulièrement doux étant l'un des royaumes les plus au sud, et malgré l'heure tardive il ne faisait que modérément frais.

« Attends, » souffla-t-elle.

Evie se tourna vers elle curieusement et se figea. Puis elle suivit son regard et Audrey put clairement voir l'instant où elle remarqua les deux lapins sauvages figés quelques mètres plus loin. Les deux animaux les observèrent un instant avant de rapidement s'enfuir, sautillant entre les fourrés et les racines.

Audrey rit doucement en voyant l'excitation sur le visage d'Evie alors qu'elle se tournait vers elle.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'animaux sauvages sur le domaine de l'école, mais on peut en croiser parfois. »

_Nouveau._

« Tu n'as pas encore vu beaucoup d'animaux, je suppose. »

_Camarade._

« C'est tout ? Et sur la plage ? »

Evie hocha la tête, puis sortit son téléphone.

_[Oiseaux. Crabe. Poisson.]_

« Il faudrait que Marraine vous emmène en forêt la prochaine fois. »

Un hululement soudain juste au-dessus d'elles fit sursauter Evie qui recula d'un pas.

« C'est rien, » rassura rapidement Audrey. « C'est juste une chouette. Regarde. »

Elle attira son attention sur la branche basse, où le bel animal les contemplait de ses grands yeux dorés. Son regard fixe et un nouvel hululement ne semblèrent pas vraiment rassurer Evie. Audrey sourit en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour caresser les plumes sur le ventre de la chouette qui apprécia le geste et ne bougea pas.

« Elle doit être en quête de son repas, » expliqua-t-elle pour Evie. « Elle voulait simplement dire bonsoir. »

Lorsqu'elle fit un pas en arrière, l'oiseau s'envola. Audrey attrapa la main d'Evie pour l'apaiser suite au mouvement inattendu.

« Tu vois ? » souffla-t-elle.

Evie serra sa main et acquiesça. Elle avait l'air nerveuse de nouveau, mais elle regardait Audrey avec curiosité.

_Toi. Princesse. Animaux._

« Je n'ai pas compris. »

_Chanter. Forêt._

« Pour ton information, je ne me balade pas pieds nus pour danser et chanter avec les animaux des bois ! »

Outre l'amusement dans son expression, le doute se reflétait dans les yeux d'Evie.

« Je ne fais pas ça ! » insista Audrey, indignée. « C'est juste que les animaux m'aiment bien, ils viennent me voir à cause de la bénédiction de mes marraines, c'est tout ! »

Evie fit un geste vague de la main qu'Audrey avait toujours interprété comme un _si tu le dis_ aussi taquin qu'agaçant.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne viens pas dans les bois ici. Si qui que ce soit me voyait entourée d'animaux je n'aurais plus aucune crédibilité et j'aurais à supporter un tas de remarques stupides et de blagues puériles en plus de tout le reste, comme si le simple fait d'être une fille et une princesse faisait de moi une chose délicate juste bonne à être sauvée par un prince et à être habillée par des oiseaux et – »

Le bout des doigts de la main libre d'Evie vinrent se poser quelques secondes sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire, et Audrey s'interrompit, plus par surprise que par volonté. Les yeux de l'autre fille pétillaient et elle la regardait avec attention, un tas d'émotions se reflétaient sur son visage, dans son demi-sourire.

Il faisait sombre, mais même ainsi sous la lueur des astres Evie était magnifique.

Embarrassée, Audrey se força à se concentrer sur la situation et ce qu'elle essayait de dire pour dissimuler ses sentiments.

« Je suis sérieuse, Evie. Si ces crétins avaient vu une seule fois Cendrillon furieuse ou maman faire face au Grand Roi Adam ils ravaleraient leurs idées stupides. Est-ce que j'ai l'air faible ? »

Avec un sourire amusé, Evie secoua la tête et Audrey aurait sans doute été plus que satisfaite de sa réponse si seulement elle n'était pas si distraite par le pouce qui caressait le dos de sa main. Elle fut soudain plus que consciente du contact qui n'avait jamais cessé et d'à quel point elles étaient proches l'une de l'autre. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent doucement, elle sentit son ventre se serrer et maudit ces réactions en silence. Son corps ne l'avait jamais trahie ainsi auparavant, elle avait déjà eu un petit béguin pour d'autres filles ou des femmes au cours de son adolescence mais elle avait toujours su se maîtriser. C'était différent.

C'était pire, parce qu'à cet instant une envie instinctive d'embrasser Evie l'envahit.

Ce désir la ramena à la réalité et sa prise sur la main d'Evie se relâcha, mais elle ne put faire un pas en arrière. Evie la tenait toujours et resserra même un peu ses doigts autour des siens.

« Maintenant qu'on a établi que l'amitié des animaux sauvages n'est absolument pas un sujet de taquineries futures, » dit Audrey doucement, soulagée d'entendre son ton presque posé, « je pense que nous devrions rentrer. Il commence à faire frais. »

Une excuse lamentable, elle savait qu'avec sa veste son amie n'avait absolument pas froid, habituée à des températures plus basses. Evie ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée, continuait ses petits mouvements circulaires du pouce sur sa peau comme si elle cherchait à l'apaiser, et elle la regardait avec la même expression fascinée, ses yeux dans les siens.

« Les autres ont dû commencer à rentrer, » reprit-elle pour contrer sa nervosité, et sa mère avait raison, elle parlait toujours pour combler les silences, mais là c'était juste ridicule. « On a un peu de marche pour rejoindre l'école, et Mal va s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas. Et je dois me lever tôt demain, même si je n'ai pas le droit de faire du sport je me rends quand même aux entraînements pour diriger l'équipe. »

Si sa grand-mère l'entendait ! Incapable de contrôler ce qui sortait de sa bouche parce qu'elle était troublée par ses sentiments pour cette fille agaçante et pétillante et mystérieuse et belle et passionnée...

Elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle sur ses muscles et commença à se détourner d'Evie pour rebrousser chemin, mais son amie ne la laissa pas faire. Sa prise sur sa main s'affermit un peu plus alors qu'Evie la forçait gentiment à se retourner vers elle une nouvelle fois.

Audrey obtempéra et l'interrogea du regard. Il n'y avait plus de sourire sur le visage d'Evie. Les yeux qu'elle posait sur elle continuaient de briller et Audrey s'y perdit une petite seconde.

« Evie, on devrait – »

Ses lèvres contre les siennes l'arrêtèrent net. Elle l'avait encore interrompue, mais Audrey aurait été incapable de lui en vouloir parce qu'elle s'était figée, surprise et perdue. Ses pensées flottaient mais ne se liaient plus.

Evie l'embrassait.

Audrey réalisa qu'Evie serrait toujours ses doigts, que son autre main s'était posée sur sa hanche, qu'elle se tenait juste devant elle, presque contre elle. Elle laissa un centimètre entre leurs bouches quelques secondes, peut-être pour jauger la réaction d'Audrey, peut-être seulement pour lui laisser le temps de réaliser. Puis elle l'embrassa à nouveau, le contact doux et tendre, et les papillons qui parcoururent tout le corps d'Audrey la ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité alors qu'elle répondait à son baiser.

Elle répondit aux suivants aussi.

O

Audrey fit tout son possible le lendemain matin pour être aussi énergique et concentrée que d'ordinaire lors de l'entraînement des cheerleaders.

Mais ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de la ramener à la veille au soir, dans les bois, sous les étoiles. À ces baisers.

Ben l'avait embrassée plusieurs fois, et ça n'avait pas été désagréable, mais Audrey n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'extraordinaire, en tout cas rien qui mériterait qu'on écrive des chansons, des légendes et des contes de fées.

C'était différent avec Evie.

L'excitation, la joie, la nervosité, l'incrédulité, l'apaisement, le désir, la tendresse,... Elle comprenait tout ça maintenant. Comprenait comme toutes ces émotions pouvaient être roulées en une seule et la traverser en quelques secondes pour électriser tout son corps.

Elle avait eu tellement de mal à s'endormir ensuite, tellement de mal à arrêter d'y penser, à arrêter de décortiquer son souvenir comme une gamine rêveuse et innocente.

Evie l'avait embrassée. Deux fois. Puis elles s'étaient embrassées. Plusieurs fois.

Evie l'aimait bien, Evie lui faisait confiance, mais Audrey n'avait jamais songé qu'elle plaisait à Evie. Pas comme ça.

Encore moins qu'elle oserait l'embrasser.

L'entraînement se termina enfin et Audrey se dirigea vers l'école. Le milieu de matinée voyait beaucoup d'étudiants aller prendre un petit-déjeuner tardif et elle dut saluer quelques connaissances avant de pouvoir se diriger vers les escaliers. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait passer la journée dans sa chambre à lire son roman et à faire ses devoirs sans être dérangée. Éviter les autres semblait une bonne idée après le fiasco avec Patrick.

Elle était arrivée au premier étage et allait monter au deuxième où se situait une partie des chambres quand une voix l'arrêta.

« Audrey ! »

« Carlos. Bonjour. »

Il lui sourit, s'arrêtant tranquillement près d'elle, Camarade à ses pieds, et elle se rendit compte du chemin qu'il avait fait depuis son arrivée à Auradon.

« Tu reviens de ton entraînement, » remarqua-t-il en jetant un œil à son uniforme. « J'espérais que tu te joindrais à nous, on va prendre un petit-déjeuner tardif, tu dois avoir faim. »

« Un petit-déjeuner ? » répéta-t-elle pour gagner du temps, pour couvrir sa surprise et son embarras d'être ainsi invitée. Elle mangeait avec les mêmes personnes par habitude, et même si elle ne _détestait_ pas Chad et les autres, elle n'appréciait pas non plus particulièrement leur compagnie – sauf peut-être celles d'Aziz, Tim et Jordan. « Désolée, j'ai déjà mangé ce matin et je... Excuse-moi. »

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche puisqu'il vibrait. Tout se figea lorsqu'elle consulta l'écran.

C'était sa grand-mère.

Leah ne l'avait pas appelée depuis le Couronnement. Elle lui avait envoyé un message quelques jours plus tôt pour s'enquérir de sa santé, mais elle ne l'avait jamais appelée.

Jusqu'à cet instant.

Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait, un bourdonnement envahissait ses oreilles et tout lui paraissait lointain.

« Audrey ? »

Carlos. Elle l'avait oublié l'espace d'une seconde.

« Désolée, » souffla-t-elle en serrant le téléphone dans sa main. Il avait arrêté de vibrer, et elle offrit un petit sourire lumineux de princesse parfaite au garçon alors que son cœur s'emballait sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. « Comme je le disais, j'ai déjà mangé et j'ai du travail à finir. Merci pour l'invitation. Je te souhaite une bonne journée. »

Puis elle se détourna de lui, ignorant son regard soucieux, et monta rapidement les escaliers. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle soupira et laissa tomber le téléphone sur son lit.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Pourquoi s'agitait-elle ?

Elle alla allumer la télé dans l'espoir d'étouffer ses pensées par le bruit, détacha ses cheveux et passa une main dans ses mèches pour essayer de se calmer.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa grand-mère, c'était le lendemain de son réveil, trois semaines plus tôt. Leah avait eu peur pour elle, elle lui avait tenu la main pendant longtemps, son expression fermée, ses yeux hantés. Mais elles ne s'étaient presque rien dit.

Leah était venue la voir parce qu'elle avait failli mourir, parce qu'il y avait eu une bombe, parce que des gens avaient essayé de les tuer, parce que...

Ses mains trouvèrent l'étui à guitare par habitude, par réflexe, tout au fond de son dressing. Elle alla le poser au sol près de son lit, l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes, et se figea.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?

Elle jouait de la guitare parfois, de rares fois, seule dans sa chambre, le plus silencieusement possible. Quand elle avait besoin de se calmer, les airs des chants et balades d'Auroria l'apaisaient. Mais dans son état second, elle avait oublié que la guitare blanche n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle rangeait dans cet étui. Il y avait les photos aussi.

Et ces photos la firent lâcher le couvercle qui s'ouvrit trop brusquement, faisant s'envoler les clichés sur le tapis autour d'elle.

Elle appuya son dos contre le lit, ses jambes étendues devant elle, la respiration tremblante, la gorge serrée. Le téléphone vibrait une nouvelle fois sur le matelas derrière sa tête, mais le son était très lointain. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, sa vue devint trouble.

Elle devait vraiment être pâle et ne pas avoir l'air bien, parce que quand Evie entra dans la chambre, elle se précipita vers elle. Audrey ne leva pas le regard, ses yeux fixés sur les photos, sur la guitare, concentrée sur sa respiration.

Evie s'installa en tailleur près d'elle, inquiète, mais ne fit rien.

Audrey en fut soulagée, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait à un contact à cet instant, tout avait l'air de se refermer autour d'elle.

« C'est la guitare d'Aurel, » s'entendit dire Audrey après quelques secondes, sa voix sourde à ses oreilles, à peine plus élevée qu'un chuchotement. « _C'était_ la guitare d'Aurel. Nous avons tous les deux eu des leçons de piano et de guitare depuis tout petits. Lui avait plus d'affinités avec la guitare, et moi avec le piano. J'ai gardé sa guitare parce que le... le jour où ils nous ont attaqués, mon grand-père nous avait amenés au bord d'un lac à l'extrême sud du domaine de son château pour qu'on y passe l'après-midi. Il avait invité Lucas à se joindre à nous parce que sa mère travaillait et qu'il faisait trop beau pour rester enfermé malgré les températures hivernales, et que Lucas et moi étions plus ou moins inséparables. Aurel avait amené sa guitare, parce que Grand-père adorait la musique. »

Elle chercha à respirer lentement, à faire passer la nausée.

« Il n'y avait jamais eu d'enceinte autour des domaines royaux à Auroria ou de contrôle d'identité, rien de tout ça. On... on en avait jamais eu besoin, les gens ont toujours été respectueux et la magie avait tendance à dissuader les plus curieux de s'approcher vraiment des bâtiments. Alors les gens pouvaient profiter de nos terres, ils pouvaient y venir se promener. Même s'il faisait froid ce jour-là, il faisait beau et il y avait des visiteurs autour du lac, venus y passer l'après-midi. Beaucoup de gens trouvent que nous sommes naïfs, et négligents, et... et c'est vrai que c'était pas difficile. Pas difficile de mettre une bombe dans notre barque, que les aides de Grand-père avaient mise à quai en prévision de notre arrivée. »

Elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur sur sa peau, la douleur de la brûlure et des coupures, entendre les hurlements résonner autour d'elle...

La nausée revint, le sifflement dans ses oreilles aussi.

« Je... je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose d'avant l'explosion à cause de l'amnésie, même encore maintenant je n'arrive pas à me souvenir clairement, mais je sais que la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie est cette guitare. Peut-être que j'étais allée la chercher parce qu'Aurel l'avait laissée plus loin ou que je la lui avais volée et que je m'éloignais pour ne pas qu'il m'attrape, je ne sais pas... Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Mais c'est à cause d'elle que je n'ai pas pris l'explosion de plein fouet. Quand je me suis réveillée un peu plus tard, les secouristes essayaient de me stabiliser. Je pouvais entendre mon père hurler sur les équipes de secours qui les empêchaient de s'approcher. Il y avait des gens partout, des flammes, de la fumée et l'odeur... J'ai fermé les yeux, et quand je les ai rouverts deux semaines avaient passé... Cette guitare et moi sommes les seules à ne pas avoir été mises en pièces. »

Inconsciemment, elle alla frotter son épaule droite, glissa ses doigts sous son maillot pour sentir les cicatrices sur son omoplate. Le temps avait effacé toutes les traces de ses blessures et brûlures, mais l'état de son épaule avait été si grave que des cicatrices demeuraient. Audrey avait pu garder l'usage de son bras uniquement grâce à la magie. Elle pouvait parfois avoir des fourmis jusqu'aux doigts ou des douleurs sourdes certains jours, mais c'était bien les seuls effets secondaires qu'elle rencontrait en dehors de l'amnésie.

Elle soupira lentement et ferma les yeux, se baissa jusqu'à poser son front contre ses cuisses.

« Tu devrais aller manger avec les autres, Evie. Je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie ce matin. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. »

Il y eut un petit mouvement, et elle put sentir Evie bouger près d'elle pour ramasser les huit photos. Audrey pouvait les voir parfaitement dans son esprit, ces clichés de son enfance, d'elle et d'Aurel, parfois avec Lucas, parfois avec leurs parents, parfois avec leurs grands-parents.

Evie se leva un instant, apparemment pour aller déposer les photos sur sa table de nuit, puis revint s'asseoir près d'Audrey.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes et les nausées passèrent enfin, Audrey respira lentement et se sentit un peu mieux, en tout cas elle tremblait moins et n'entendait plus ce sifflement désagréable.

Le doux tapotement sur son bras lui apprit qu'Evie souhaitait attirer son attention.

Alors elle se redressa lentement, tourna la tête vers elle.

_Toi._

« Je vais bien. »

_Moi. Désolée._

Audrey acquiesça doucement, touchée par la sollicitude d'Evie.

« Tu devrais aller manger. »

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Evie suive sa suggestion, et le regard de la jeune fille fut très clair. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu la traiter d'idiote encore une fois, l'effet aurait été le même.

Derrière elles, le téléphone vibra. Audrey ferma les yeux une seconde, puis l'attrapa et l'éteignit.

Le regard curieux d'Evie la poussa à parler.

« Ma grand-mère. Elle n'arrête pas d'essayer de me joindre. »

_Non. Répondre._

« Non. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vraiment parlées pendant les vacances, elle a dit certaines choses... Maman lui a demandé de partir. Grand-mère est venue me voir après le Conseil, elle était inquiète. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir lui parler pour le moment. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut et je... »

Elle soupira. Se sentait stupide et lasse.

Evie avait posé une main hésitante dans son dos, et les petits mouvements circulaires aidèrent Audrey à se reprendre lentement. Elle se sentait épuisée et se surprit à somnoler quand Evie passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre elle. Alors elle se redressa, passa une main sur son visage pour se réveiller pleinement et alla fermer l'étui à guitare qu'elle déposa contre le mur près de son bureau.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Evie était debout elle aussi. Hésitante.

« Je vais bien. »

_Plus ou moins._

« Et tu recommences à affirmer savoir ce que je ressens. »

Il y eut une nouvelle hésitation chez Evie, mais celle-ci était différente. Importante, lourde, comme toutes celles qu'elle avait avant qu'elle ne partage quelque chose d'important avec elle.

_Moi. Savoir._

Audrey aurait levé les yeux au ciel et fait une remarque sarcastique, ou l'aurait taquinée peut-être... mais il y avait une prudence chez Evie qui l'en empêcha.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

Les mains d'Evie tremblaient un peu, elle serra les poings, incapable de signer. Elle hésita encore, puis alla vers le bureau d'Audrey, attrapa une feuille dans la bannette dans laquelle elle les rangeait puis prit sa boite de crayons.

Intriguée, Audrey s'approcha d'elle, l'observa dessiner un bonhomme bâton en noir, puis l'entourer d'un halo jaune.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sans se tourner vers elle, Evie écrivit _sérénité_ en jaune. Puis elle mis un peu de rouge dans le halo, _colère._ Du bleu foncé, _tristesse._ Du bleu clair, _souffrance._ Du violet, _peur._ Du orange, _joie._ Du vert clair, _fierté._ Du rose, _affection._ Du noir, _haine._

« C'est... Est-ce que tu vois ça ? » souffla-t-elle, incrédule.

Evie hocha la tête et écrivit.

_Vois et ressens. Parfois clairement, d'autres fois très mal._

« Comme des auras ? Autour des gens ? »

C'était incroyable. Jamais Audrey n'avait entendu parler d'une telle chose, ni de la part des fées, ni des êtres des Landes.

« Tu as toujours pu faire ça ? »

Evie se tourna enfin vers elle, un peu pâle, clairement anxieuse.

_Non._

Bien sûr, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de magie sur l'Île.

« Depuis que tu as passé la barrière alors. »

_Oui._

Ça avait dû être tellement étrange, tellement effrayant. Était-ce ainsi qu'Evie avait compris qu'elle avait des pouvoirs ?

En tout cas, ça devait être pour ça qu'elle lui avait dit avoir été intriguée par Audrey parce qu'elle était triste. Parce qu'elle l'avait vu à l'instant où elle était descendue de voiture – comme elle avait dû détecter son irritation qui démentait son sourire. C'était aussi en raison de ce pouvoir qu'elle avait su qu'Audrey ne la détestait pas malgré ce qu'elle disait, pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de communiquer avec elle, pour ça qu'elle n'avait cessé d'apparaître dans sa chambre.

Parce qu'Evie avait toujours pu voir ce qu'Audrey dissimulait, que ces affirmations allaient parfois (souvent) à l'encontre de ce qu'elle ressentait et qu'Audrey appréciait passer du temps avec elle. Parce qu'Audrey n'avait pas peur d'elle ni ne la considérait avec condescendance ou méfiance. Parce qu'Evie l'amusait et l'étonnait et l'intéressait.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Evie avait eu le courage de l'embrasser, elle avait su qu'Audrey ne la repousserait pas.

C'était peut-être aussi en raison de ce don qu'elle osait partager avec elle ses secrets, parce que les sentiments d'Audrey ne changeaient pas. Si elle ressentait de la peur, de l'horreur ou de la colère, ce n'était jamais à son encontre.

« Je sais que tu ne veux sans doute pas entendre ça, mais peut-être que tu devrais parler à Marraine de ta magie. »

L'expression d'Evie se ferma.

« Je ne veux pas dire tout de suite. Mais quand tu seras prête, quand tu communiqueras avec elle, un jour. Je sais qu'apparemment tu apprends à maîtriser tes pouvoirs par toi-même. Mais tu n'as pas à tout faire toute seule, Evie. Il y a des gens qui peuvent t'aider ici. »

Le regard d'Evie resta sur le bureau près d'elles, alors Audrey s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune fille immobile.

« Evie ? »

Après quelques secondes, Evie haussa les épaules, ce qui était sans doute le résultat d'un gros effort de sa part. Quand Evie se refermait ainsi, communiquer semblait être presque impossible pour elle. Alors Audrey prit une de ses mains et quand elle ne réagit pas négativement au contact, elle la prit dans ses bras.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'Evie pouvait voir ou ressentir provenir d'elle, à quel point sa perception était fine, mais Audrey se fichait bien qu'elle puisse déterminer son soulagement.

Après avoir passé des années à enterrer une part d'elle pour être celle qu'elle songeait devoir être pour le bien de sa famille et de son peuple, Audrey trouvait ça libérateur de pouvoir être elle-même ne serait-ce qu'avec Evie.

(C'était cette Audrey qui avait plu à Evie, après tout.)

O

Evie partit rejoindre ses amis puis réapparut dans sa chambre en début d'après-midi. Elles travaillèrent sur leurs devoirs dans un silence agréable, jusqu'à ce qu'Evie ait besoin d'aide pour son devoir d'Histoire et Audrey pour la chimie.

« Toujours pas compris, » avoua Audrey pour la troisième fois.

Evie leva les mains de frustration en lâchant son crayon.

« Désolée ! » s'excusa Audrey avec fatigue en haussant les épaules. « Je n'ai pas un esprit scientifique. Tu vas devoir m'expliquer les étapes une à une, je ne suis pas aussi brillante que toi. » Evie se figea et se ferma, les yeux sur le manuel. « Hey, » souffla doucement Audrey en la poussant légèrement. « Tu es brillante. J'ai déjà du mal à comprendre les bases, et toi tu as à peine besoin de réfléchir pour trouver la solution à tous ces trucs mystérieux. »

Evie haussa les épaules timidement. Elle était adorable quand elle était embarrassée, et Audrey lutta pour cacher son petit sourire.

« Comment est-ce que tu as appris la chimie ? »

Evie tapota le manuel du bout des doigts.

« C'est incroyable que tu aies pu apprendre tout ça toute seule. Comment tu as appris à lire ? Toute seule aussi ? »

Après une hésitation, Evie écrivit sur la feuille entre elles, utilisée pour lui expliquer l'exercice.

_Elle m'a appris quand j'étais toute petite. Je savais lire à cinq ans._

Prudemment, Audrey essaya d'évaluer si elle pouvait creuser un peu. Evie ne la regardait pas et était tendue, mais elle restait attentive.

« Elle t'a appris d'autres choses ? »

Là il y eut une hésitation plus appuyée.

_Les bases des maths et de la géométrie. Un peu de géographie et de botanique. Elle a arrêté après le bannissement. Il n'y avait plus que les autres leçons._

« Quelles autres leçons ? » demanda doucement Audrey en fronçant les sourcils.

_Pour devenir une parfaite princesse._

Audrey posa sa main dans son dos prudemment pour essayer de la rassurer lorsqu'elle vit le tremblement dans son corps.

« C'est pour ça que tu détestes quand les gens t'appellent comme ça. Parce qu'elle t'appelait comme ça. »

Le crayon dans la main d'Evie commença à se fendiller, sa magie menaçant de le briser et d'envoyer toutes les échardes déchirer ses doigts et sa paume, alors Audrey se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle pour essayer de retenir son attention.

« Evie, je suis là. Nous sommes à Auradon Prep. Tout va bien. » Elle chercha à capter son regard sans grand succès, mais Evie parut l'entendre. « Lâche le crayon, s'il te plaît. Tu vas te blesser, lâche-le. »

Après trois ou quatre secondes, Evie relâcha sa prise crispée et le crayon tomba sur le papier avec un petit bruit sourd.

« Elle n'est pas là, Evie. Elle ne peut pas te faire de mal. »

Le signe pour lui dire qu'elle savait était tremblant, et Audrey se retint de justesse de lui saisir les mains pour les serrer. Il y avait une expression sombre sur le visage d'Evie, une émotion composite tissée de terreur enfantine, de crainte et d'horreur.

Audrey essaya de calmer son cœur et garda son ton doux et posé.

« Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le dos d'Evie se tendit sous ses doigts alors qu'elle portait un index à ses lèvres, mettant fin à leur discussion. Audrey acquiesça, un sentiment glacé au creux de sa poitrine.

« J'ai assez fait de chimie pour aujourd'hui. Je suis d'humeur à regarder un dessin animé maintenant. »

Elle fut soulagée de voir Evie acquiescer et alla allumer la télé pour choisir un long métrage d'animation avec des animaux. Evie la rejoignit sur le canapé et Audrey lui tendit le plaid tout doux que l'autre fille affectionnait. Elle s'y emmitoufla et se recroquevilla contre un coussin. Elle devait avoir besoin d'espace, alors Audrey resta de son côté et essaya de se concentrer sur le film.

Elle se demanda pourquoi la Reine-sorcière avait semblé devenir obsédée par le fait de faire de sa fille une princesse parfaite. Si elle en croyait la légende, Grimhilde descendait d'une ancienne grande lignée royale qui avait perdu ses titres autrefois, lorsque son ancêtre était tombé amoureux d'une magicienne. Elle avait voulu reconquérir une couronne en épousant un roi et en l'assassinant, et avait fini par être démasquée en tant que sorcière noire et régicide après ses tentatives de meurtre sur Blanche. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée sur l'Île, où elle avait eu Evie. Avait-elle espéré qu'un jour sa fille s'échappe de leur prison pour récupérer ce qu'elle estimait lui revenir de droit ? Un statut royal, un royaume, le pouvoir ?

Elle supposait que les leçons de princesse qu'Evie avait évoquées devaient inclure les bonnes manières, l'étiquette, l'élégance, la politesse, la politique et tout ce qui avait aussi composé une partie de la formation d'Audrey. Est-ce que c'était sa mère qui avait appris à Evie à coudre ?

C'était si étrange de l'imaginer apprendre à lire et à écrire à sa fille, lui apprendre à se coiffer et se maquiller, puis se souvenir des cicatrices et des cauchemars et de se dire que c'était la même femme qui lui avait fait subir ça.

Elle essaya de se détendre, de se concentrer sur les aventures rocambolesques des bestioles à l'écran, et ne fut pas vraiment surprise une heure plus tard de voir qu'Evie s'était endormie. Il était près de quatre heures de l'après-midi, et Audrey se força à regarder la dernière demi-heure du film avant de se lever. Elle laissa la télé allumée de peur que le changement réveille Evie, et alla attraper son roman pour finir de se changer les idées.

Elle n'avait lu que quelques pages, trop perdue dans ses pensées, quand elle remarqua le petit mouvement. Evie, toujours recroquevillée au bout du canapé, faisait un cauchemar.

Prudemment, en silence, Audrey laissa son livre sur son lit et s'approcha. Le rêve devait être violent, peut-être un souvenir encore, et le plaid tomba au sol lorsqu'Evie se retourna. Ses expressions brisaient le cœur d'Audrey et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'un petit gémissement échappa à l'autre fille.

Elle allait la réveiller quand soudain Evie devint complètement inerte.

Surprise, inquiète, Audrey se demanda si le cauchemar avait pris fin, si le souvenir s'était enfin arrêté. Puis le corps d'Evie se tendit et elle se réveilla en sursaut avec une brusque inspiration douloureuse.

Audrey s'accroupit devant elle, essaya de capter son regard qui n'accrochait absolument rien autour d'elle, l'observa plaquer ses mains contre sa poitrine, frotter l'endroit où une cicatrice devait courir, celle qui descendait en ligne droite sous son col, qui continuait peut-être entre ses seins. Comme la dernière fois, elle jetait des regards paniqués à ses vêtements, à ses mains, et Audrey n'avait absolument pas besoin de deviner ce qu'elle devait y voir.

« Evie, » appela-t-elle doucement mais fermement. « Evie, réveille-toi. »

Elle n'osait pas la toucher, pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas totalement là, avec elle. Le regard voilé d'Evie lui prouvait que ce n'était pas encore le cas, qu'elle était encore à moitié prisonnière de son cauchemar.

« Evie, réveille-toi. Tu vas bien. Tu es en sécurité. Réveille-toi. »

Et Audrey faisait tout son possible pour ravaler ses propres émotions, pour enterrer ses pensées, pour ne surtout pas craquer. Sa voix était étranglée et elle lutta pour desserrer sa gorge, pour effacer les larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux.

« Evie, réveille-toi. Je suis là. Tu es à Auradon. »

D'un coup, le regard d'Evie rencontra le sien, s'éclaircit, ses mains tremblantes toujours levées entre elles, paumes vers le haut. Evie la regarda un instant sans comprendre, perdue.

« Tu faisais un cauchemar. »

Ses yeux, encore emplis de panique et de douleur, se posèrent sur ses mains. Audrey l'observa bouger lentement ses doigts avec horreur, alors elle posa ses mains sur les siennes pour effacer les dernières traces de ses visions, pour effacer les dernières traces du sang qu'elle voyait sur elle-même.

Elle serra doucement sa prise même quand Evie eut un petit mouvement de recul.

« Evie, regarde-moi. » Elle attendit que les yeux miel emplis de larmes se lèvent vers les siens. « Tu es réveillée maintenant. Respire profondément. C'était un cauchemar. »

Mais ce n'était pas seulement un cauchemar.

Et peut-être qu'Evie pouvait sentir ses pensées en plus de ses émotions, parce que ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors et elle trembla encore plus violemment.

« Ça va aller, » promit Audrey, une promesse peut-être creuse. « Ça ira. Evie ? »

Mais elle avait baissé les yeux et retiré ses mains des siennes pour entourer ses genoux qu'elle avait remontés contre sa poitrine. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage en silence, sa respiration difficile alors qu'elle se balançait doucement, comme un petit enfant apeuré et perdu.

Elle n'était pas la seule à être perdue, Audrey ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait ou que faire. Elle se redressa puis se leva et s'éloigna un peu, songeant que sa présence aggravait peut-être les choses. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans changement et son inquiétude grandit. Si Evie ne parvenait pas à se calmer ici ou en raison de sa présence, alors il fallait qu'elle trouve une meilleure solution. Elle se dirigea vers son lit où son portable était resté.

Elle devait joindre Mal pour qu'elle vienne au plus vite et peut-être que –

« Audrey. »

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire le choc qui la figea toute entière. Elle se retourna vers le canapé et Evie dos à elle, et essaya d'avaler sa salive.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé. C'était impossible qu'elle ait imaginé ça.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu viens de parler ? »

Audrey rejoignit le coin salon pour contourner le canapé et faire face à Evie, qui s'était figée elle aussi mais qui sembla un peu mieux respirer lorsqu'Audrey s'arrêta près d'elle. Était-ce le fait qu'elle avait disparu de son champ de vision qui avait provoqué cette réaction stupéfiante ?

La voix avait été basse et brisée par les larmes et le manque d'utilisation, mais Evie avait parlé.

Evie avait _parlé_.

Evie avait dit son prénom.

Evie l'avait appelée.

_Evie pouvait vraiment parler._

Ses pleurs semblaient s'être arrêtés mais elle frissonnait et tremblait. Si l'instinct d'Evie l'avait poussée à l'appeler alors qu'elle était enfermée en elle-même ainsi, c'était qu'Audrey lui apportait du réconfort malgré ce qu'elle avait songé. Que sa présence était suffisante, même si elle se sentait irrémédiablement inutile.

« Evie ? »

Le regard de la jeune fille était toujours perdu et Audrey essaya de contrôler son inquiétude.

« Je vais appeler Mal. »

Au moment où elle allait s'éloigner de nouveau, Evie leva prudemment le regard vers elle. Elle cligna des yeux, comme si elle se réveillait, et l'observa avec crainte.

_Reste._

Son signe était rapide et approximatif et Audrey mit quelques secondes à la comprendre.

« J'ai peur d'aggraver les choses, » avoua-t-elle doucement.

Elle fut surprise quand Evie leva une main vers elle. Après une hésitation, Audrey la prit et se laissa entraîner sur le canapé. Elle remarqua alors le dessin plié serré dans l'autre main d'Evie et, une fois qu'elle fut installée, Evie se tourna un peu vers elle. Ses larmes n'avaient pas encore séchées et elle semblait épuisée, mais elle rencontra son regard.

_Moi. Bien. Moi. Là._

Elle était peut-être complètement réveillée et consciente de ce qui l'entourait, de la réalité, mais elle n'allait certainement pas bien. Audrey se pencha pour attraper le plaid et le posa sur ses épaules, l'enveloppa dedans dans l'espoir de la réchauffer. Evie laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement, alors elle garda un bras autour d'elle et se détendit un peu lorsque l'autre fille posa sa tête contre elle. Après quelques minutes, elle sentit Evie se détendre quelques instants, avant de se redresser brusquement, le dessin serré plus fort dans sa main.

Audrey se leva.

« On va prendre l'air ? »

Evie hocha la tête et posa le plaid sur le canapé. Audrey alla récupérer leurs vestes et l'invita à passer devant elle. Elles traversèrent les couloirs et furent saluées par plusieurs élèves auxquels Audrey répondit alors qu'Evie évitait jusqu'à leurs regards. À peine arrivées dans les jardins qu'elles se retrouvèrent face à Carlos et Jane qui se promenaient, se tenant timidement la main.

« Audrey ! Evie ! Bonjour ! »

Audrey sourit à Jane et la salua en retour. Près de la jeune fée, Carlos étudiait Evie du regard, son sourire soudain absent alors que son amie gardait les yeux baissés. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur face à Audrey qui secoua doucement la tête, ne sachant pas comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Et puis soudain elle se souvint qu'il y avait un moyen, et utilisa discrètement le signe pour _cauchemar._

Jane nota l'échange mais ne dit rien alors que Carlos passait sa main libre dans sa poche.

« Jane et moi allions dans les cuisines manger de la glace. Vous devriez vous joindre à nous. »

Audrey nota la surprise dans le regard de Jane, mais la fée souriait et hochait la tête comme si ça avait toujours été leur plan.

« Pourquoi pas ? » sourit Audrey.

« Evie ? » interrogea Carlos. Il l'observa patiemment quelques secondes. « Evie, tu as un choix à faire, je ne bouge pas tant que je n'ai pas de réponse. »

Son ton n'était pas sec, mais pas doux non plus. C'était juste une affirmation, un avertissement posé, quelque chose d'habituel entre eux peut-être. Audrey se demanda s'ils avaient l'habitude de la pousser un peu ainsi, gentiment, s'ils cherchaient peut-être à la faire progresser par cette méthode après des semaines à Auradon sans changement majeur.

Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle appréciait cette façon de faire, mais elle savait aussi que la confiance qu'il y avait entre eux ne serait pas là s'ils ne se connaissaient pas assez bien pour avoir conscience de leurs limites.

Lorsqu'Evie hocha la tête, Carlos sourit et fit un geste de la main devant Audrey.

« Après vous, Votre Altesse. »

Elle se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel face à son air espiègle et les mena à l'intérieur en direction des cuisines, heureusement vides. Carlos se dirigea immédiatement vers le congélateur comme s'il s'agissait du coffre au trésor de Long John Silver lui-même. Il sortit pas moins de neuf parfums de glace différents alors que Jane et Audrey sortaient des coupes et des cuillères.

« Tu crois que tu vas en avoir assez ? » taquina Jane en observant le garçon avec affection.

Il sourit même si un léger rougissement gagnait ses joues.

« Il y en a quatre pour moi. Evie préfère les sorbets. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'aime Audrey. »

Evie tendit la main pour attraper le pot de glace à la framboise et le tira vers Audrey, avant de faire de même avec celui au chocolat noir. Carlos plissa les yeux.

« On partage celui-là. »

« Je ne vais pas manger un litre de glace, Carlos. »

« Je préfère prévenir. Oh ! Je vais inviter les autres. Ils voudront peut-être se joindre à nous. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » demanda Jane en se servant un peu de sorbet au citron.

« Mal est avec Ben, probablement en train d'essayer de le convaincre d'annuler leur déjeuner de demain avec la reine, » partagea-t-il en tapant rapidement son message. « Et Jay est avec Lonnie, profitant sans doute d'un entraînement pour flirter. »

Il déposa son téléphone et remplit sa coupe de quatre boules différentes, qu'il noya ensuite sous du coulis de fruits rouges avant de saupoudrer le tout de copeaux de chocolat et de petits bonbons multicolores. Face au haussement de sourcil moqueur d'Audrey, il haussa les épaules, le regard lumineux.

« C'est Marraine qui nous a montré ça. »

« J'espère que ta mère leur a aussi parlé de l'importance des légumes. »

Jane émit un petit bruit amusé.

« Effectivement. Mais ça n'a pas eu le même impact, bizarrement. »

« On mange nos légumes, » affirma Carlos alors qu'il consultait son téléphone. « Jay arrive. Pas de réponse de Mal. Elle n'a même pas consulté le message. Evie, » se plaignit-il, « Mal recommence à ignorer mes messages. »

Après une hésitation, Evie sortit son téléphone, tapa un message et le reposa sur la table avant de se concentrer sur sa glace une nouvelle fois. Une minute plus tard leurs téléphones bipaient et le visage de Carlos s'habillait d'un petit rictus satisfait.

« Elle vient ? » demanda Jane.

« Avec Ben. Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ignore encore mes messages. On a un groupe de discussion tous les quatre, et Mal adore nous snober. Ou nous y insulter, ça dépend de son humeur. Mais elle n'ignore jamais Evie, par contre. »

« Solidarité féminine. »

« Rien à voir, » contredit-il, les yeux pétillants. « Les avertissements d'Evie sont juste toujours efficaces. Deux semaines avant notre arrivée ici, elle a coupé les mèches de Mal pendant qu'elle dormait et depuis elle n'ignore plus ses menaces. »

Il évita de justesse le petit pot en plastique vide de copeaux de chocolat que lui lança son amie et rit.

« C'était pas un secret ! » se défendit-il en croisant le regard meurtrier d'Evie.

« Je jure que si j'entends encore parler de ça, je brûle tous tes appareils, Carlos, » menaça Mal en entrant dans la cuisine, vite suivie de Ben.

« Bonjour à tous, » sourit celui-ci en grand en s'installant devant les coupes vides que Jane avait déjà disposées sur la table. « Merci. »

Il attrapa le pot de sorbet à la fraise et le tint près de lui, et sourit encore plus grand quand Mal en face de lui, à côté d'Evie, le fusilla du regard.

« Ben... »

« Mal, » répondit-il tranquillement.

« Donne-moi ça. »

« Seulement si tu promets d'arrêter d'essayer de me convaincre que ce repas est une mauvaise idée. Tu l'as accepté. C'est trop tard. »

« Tu ne peux pas garder des fraises en otage. »

« C'est de la glace. »

« À la fraise. Tu ne peux pas toucher aux fraises, elles sont intouchables comme Evie, Carlos et Jay. »

« Cette liste ne m'inclue pas ? »

« Tu as pris un otage. »

« Tu mets au même niveau la glace et ta famille ? »

« Ma famille a besoin de nourriture pour survivre et aime la glace. Donne-la moi, » gronda-t-elle, ses yeux s'illuminant une seconde avec son pouvoir.

Au lieu de l'inquiéter, cette vision arracha un petit rire incrédule et affectueux au jeune roi.

« Ne me dis pas que ta magie remonte à la surface à cause du sorbet à la fraise ? » taquina-t-il.

Offensée, Mal plissa les yeux avant qu'un petit rictus n'étire le coin de ses lèvres.

« Je m'en fiche, garde-la. Evie en a, elle partagera avec moi. »

« Evie ne partagera pas avec toi, tu viens de la placer au même niveau d'importance qu'un fruit. »

La jeune fille en question décala sa coupe à moitié terminée vers Mal.

« Tu vois ? » sourit la demi-fée en attrapant un peu de glace avec sa cuillère, triomphante.

« Evie ! »

« Evie me place sans doute au même niveau que la tarte à la myrtille. On se comprend. »

« Ben, rend sa glace à Mal ou Evie n'aura plus rien à manger, » intervint Jay en entrant dans la cuisine avec un sourire. « J'espère que vous m'en avez laissé ! »

« Où est Lonnie ? »

« Pas tes affaires, Mal, mais elle devait rejoindre des amis à la bibliothèque. »

« À cette heure un samedi ? Pauvre d'elle. »

Jay se servit généreusement avant de ranger tous les pots dans le congélateur, puis alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret en bout de table avec un large sourire.

« C'est cool, » remarqua-t-il. « On devrait faire ça plus souvent. »

Audrey n'était pas d'accord. Elle trouvait qu'il y avait bien trop de monde autour de la table (ou plutôt du large plan de travail central) et préférait de loin être seule dans la cuisine. Ou seule avec Evie et les cuisiniers. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans ces lieux avec d'autres élèves, et quels élèves !

Elle aurait préféré être partout ailleurs sauf là.

Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts toucher sa hanche deux secondes à peine avant de se retirer. Evie semblait toujours concentrée sur sa glace presque terminée, mais elle avait dû déceler la tension chez elle et cherchait à la rassurer. Ou à la retenir.

« Alors Mal, prête pour ton grand déjeuner ? »

« Va te faire voir, Jay. »

Les yeux du garçon brillaient d'amusement.

« Tu devras filtrer ton vocabulaire, Milady. »

« Ce sont mes coups que je ne vais pas filtrer si tu continues. »

« Je t'ai proposé d'y aller avec toi. »

« Comme si tu savais te tenir à table ! »

« Tu as appris à manger au milieu de gobelins ! »

« Vous savez que ma mère a été élevée dans un petit village pauvre et agricole, n'est-ce pas ? » coupa Ben. « Elle ne s'offusque pas aisément. Elle se fiche de vos manières, ce n'est pas un test. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ? »

« Tes mots n'ont pas de valeur, sans vouloir t'offenser, » expliqua Carlos tranquillement.

« Je n'ai qu'une parole ! »

« Les promesses n'ont pas d'importance. Ils ne respectent que les actes. » Lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, Jane baissa les yeux et s'empourpra. « Maman vous a dit et répété qu'elle était de votre côté et ne vous voulait que du bien, mais ce n'est qu'après avoir passé du temps avec elle et l'avoir constaté que vous avez commencé à lui faire confiance. Sa Majesté Belle est vraiment gentille, » informa Jane en regardant Mal.

« On verra. Mais elle ne sera pas une alliée comme Marraine, » prévint-elle avec le ton d'un enfant têtu.

Carlos hocha la tête.

« Marraine est un cas spécial. »

Audrey n'avait pas réalisé à quel point la fée avait réussi à enfin obtenir la confiance et l'affection des insulaires, même si Ben et Carlos lui en avaient tous les deux parlé et qu'elle avait su qu'à présent ils passaient un moment avec elle une fois par semaine au moins.

« C'est un cas spécial parce qu'elle vous offre des tas de desserts ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire entre amusement et moquerie.

« Exactement, » confirma Jay avant d'enfourner une grosse portion de glace à la menthe dans sa bouche.

« C'est une bonne stratégie, j'ai pu le constater moi-même. »

Elle fut surprise de la petite tape qu'elle reçut sur l'épaule et tourna la tête à temps pour voir le regard noir d'Evie et le signe qu'elle dirigea vers elle.

« Arrête de me traiter d'idiote ! » protesta-t-elle pour la énième fois, secrètement soulagée de la voir de plus en plus ressortir de sa coquille.

Entourée de ses amis et avec autre chose que ses pensées sur lesquelles se concentrer, elle semblait se détendre et laisser ses souvenirs se retirer de nouveau.

Ignorant la stupéfaction de Jane et la surprise des autres de voir Evie communiquer ainsi avec elle face à eux, Audrey fusilla l'autre fille du regard.

« Je suis sérieuse, Evie. Ce signe doit être banni de nos conversations et devrait être réservé à des cas spéciaux. Comme Jay ou Mal. »

« Hey ! »

« Elle ne me traite jamais d'idiote. »

« Parce qu'elle a un signe réservé à Mal pour l'insulter, » informa Jay en ignorant l'indignation et la colère de la demi-fée. Un rictus dansait sur ses lèvres. « Il n'a même pas de traduction claire. Sa signification dépend des circonstances ou est un mélange de plusieurs mots, d'autant qu'on puisse en juger. »

« Jay ! »

« Tu me l'apprendras ? » demanda Audrey, intriguée.

Evie l'ignora.

« Je peux t'obtenir une tarte aux myrtilles. »

Lorsqu'Evie se tourna vers Audrey avec une expression qui ne pouvait que vouloir dire qu'elle n'avait aucun fairplay, les yeux de Mal brillèrent d'inquiétude.

« Evie ! »

« Tu as dit toi-même que certains desserts valent votre amitié. »

« Tu n'as aucun second degré aussi ? Evie, on est amies et on doit se serrer les coudes face à ces Auradoniens. »

« Je ne suis pas Auradonienne. Je suis d'Auroria. En fait, je suis née et j'ai grandi à deux pas des Landes. Donc on peut considérer que la moitié de tes origines et les miennes nous réunissent, et j'en suis la première désolée. »

« J'en suis certaine, princesse, » railla Mal, absolument pas vexée. « E ? »

Après une seconde ou deux durant lesquelles elle fit semblant de réfléchir, Evie finit par signer rapidement.

_Moi. Garder. Secrets. Vous._

« Acceptable, » conclut Mal avec un hochement de tête.

Audrey put voir que son sourire était plus dû au fait qu'Evie venait de communiquer une nouvelle fois devant Jane et Ben que de cette égalité. Le regard clair et brillant qu'elle échangeait avec les garçons était plein de joie et de fierté, et Audrey essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas trouver Mal attachante dans son affection si évidente pour sa meilleure amie.

Ben avait l'air plus tranquille et heureux qu'Audrey ne l'avait vu depuis très longtemps, et Jane semblait avoir gagné en assurance et brillait presque de bonheur.

Elle se demanda furtivement si tous les enfants qu'ils feraient venir de l'Île auraient cet effet sur les personnes qu'ils côtoieraient.

O

Elle cligna des yeux, perdue.

Puis le sentit.

Des petits contacts répétés, sur son épaule.

Il faisait noir, et le sommeil continuait d'engourdir son cerveau, menaçait de l'entraîner dans ses rêves une fois encore.

On la touchait.

Elle était dans sa chambre à l'école et quelqu'un lui tapotait l'épaule.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, alluma la lampe de chevet et plissa les yeux face à la luminosité.

« Evie ? » marmonna-t-elle, la voix pâteuse.

La jeune fille se tenait timidement debout près de son lit. Audrey attrapa son téléphone et apprit qu'il était presque trois heures du matin. Evie tenait son dessin dans une main, était en pyjama et si elle avait l'air nerveuse et un peu pâle, elle n'avait pas l'air paniquée.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Audrey fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas réveillé Mal ? »

_Ben._

« Ah, oui. »

Mal dormait au château de Ben pour y passer la matinée et déjeuner avec Belle.

Étouffant un bâillement, Audrey se décala sans y penser davantage et souleva les couvertures pour inviter Evie à venir s'allonger près d'elle. Après une hésitation, la jeune fille la rejoignit et se recroquevilla sous les couvertures, glissant le dessin sous le coussin.

« Tu peux laisser la lumière allumée si tu veux, » murmura Audrey en refermant les yeux.

Techniquement, les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de dormir ailleurs que dans leurs chambres (et dans leurs lits). La dernière fois avait été un cas de force majeur. Cette fois-ci... Audrey se disait que c'était aussi un cas de force majeur.

Même si Evie n'était vraiment pas censée être dans son lit. Surtout considérant le fait qu'elles s'étaient embrassées, mais Audrey était trop fatiguée pour y penser.

Lorsqu'Evie tapota son bras, elle entrouvrit les yeux.

« Tu veux qu'on descende le matelas au sol ? »

_Non._

Evie évitait son regard, clairement embarrassée. C'était plutôt adorable. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle recommença à toucher son avant-bras qu'Audrey comprit.

Elle sourit et laissa son murmure devenir un peu taquin.

« Tu n'as pas de signe pour câlin ou étreinte, hein ? »

Alors qu'Evie la poussait légèrement pour lui faire part de son irritation, Audrey modifia sa position et la laissa se rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit enfouie au creux de son cou, un bras autour de sa taille. Elle l'étreignit, déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et caressa sa nuque du bout des doigts.

« Bonne nuit. »

Elle sentit un léger baiser être déposé sur sa peau en réponse et ne put empêcher le petit frisson qui la parcourut.

O


	9. Chut, chut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si elle avait su que passer du temps avec Evie voudrait dire passer du temps avec ses amis, Audrey aurait... rien changé. Elle suivrait Evie n'importe où si elle le lui demandait, même si ça voulait dire supporter Carlos, Jay et Mal. 
> 
> Elle se demandait juste combien de secrets encore elle découvrirait sur Evie, et combien seraient aussi effroyables que celui-ci.

Lorsqu'Audrey se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut pour découvrir une Evie habillée et coiffée, assise en tailleur sur l'autre lit, en train de dessiner.

D'abord désorientée, Audrey comprit qu'Evie avait dû se lever tôt, retourner dans sa chambre, se changer et se préparer, prendre ses affaires et revenir. Tout ça sans qu'elle ne se réveille – ce qui était un peu perturbant, il fallait l'avouer.

Elle tendit la main, attrapa son portable et découvrit qu'il était à peine sept heures et demi. Lorsqu'Evie leva le regard vers elle et lui sourit, les yeux pétillants, Audrey laissa sa tête retomber contre le coussin avec un petit grognement.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être aussi parfaite si tôt le matin, un dimanche en plus, » marmonna-t-elle. « Je te déteste. »

Même avec les yeux fermés, elle pouvait imaginer le petit sourire arrogant d'Evie. Et elle aimait bien ses petits sourires arrogants, alors elle fit un effort pour relever les paupières.

« Tu es levée depuis quand ? »

Evie posa son feutre sur son carnet pour lui répondre.

_Six._

Et sa nuit avait été agitée. Elle dormait encore moins qu'Audrey. Pas étonnant qu'elle avait souvent l'air fatiguée dans la journée.

Cette semaine avait été éprouvante, Audrey voulait juste somnoler un peu plus longtemps.

Elle entendit Evie bouger dans la chambre et se sentait partir dans les méandres du sommeil quand une main délicate vint passer une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle retint de justesse un soupir de bien-être en sentant les ongles d'Evie effleurer son crâne.

« Si tu continues à faire ça, je vais vite me rendormir, » murmura-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

Puis une odeur envahit ses narines et elle fronça les sourcils. Ça sentait...

« Attends... »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Du gâteau à la poire ! »

Lorsqu'elle s'assit elle put voir le plat qu'Evie avait déposé sur le lit, et l'odeur lui apprenait qu'il était encore tiède.

« Où tu as eu ça ? » demanda-t-elle. Puis elle plissa les yeux. « Tu l'as volé dans les cuisines, n'est-ce pas ? »

Evie eut l'air partagée entre l'indignation et l'amusement.

_Non. Vol._

« Nous avons le droit de nous servir, mais prendre en toute discrétion un gâteau entier que les cuisiniers venaient juste de sortir du four s'apparente plus à du vol. _Cela_ _dit,_ » enchaîna-t-elle rapidement, « ils en font toujours trop pour le brunch du dimanche. »

Elle tendit une main vers le gâteau mais Evie se leva, emportant le plat avec elle en haussant un sourcil amusé.

« Evie ! »

Lorsque l'autre fille désigna le lit, Audrey croisa les bras et leva le menton d'une manière exagérément hautaine.

« Je fais ce que je veux dans ma chambre, et ce sont mes règles, si je veux manger du gâteau dans mon lit, je peux. »

Avec un petit sourire, Evie secoua la tête et désigna du doigt la salle de bains.

« D'accord, » soupira Audrey longuement, faussement exaspérée. « Je vais me préparer avant de petit-déjeuner. Mais c'est vraiment pas gentil. »

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Evie rire en posant le gâteau sur la table et alla dans la salle de bains, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se doucha, se brossa les dents et s'habilla rapidement, se maquilla le plus légèrement possible et se contenta de brosser ses cheveux sans les attacher avant de rejoindre Evie, qui avait repris sa place sur le second lit. Audrey alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Sur quoi tu travailles ? »

Evie lui montra ses dessins, une robe blanche et bleu clair apparemment finalisée. La jeune fille semblait juste jouer avec quelques idées différentes pour la forme des bretelles et des broderies descendant d'une épaule jusqu'à la poitrine.

« C'est pour qui ? » demanda Audrey, ne reconnaissant ni Mal ni Evie dans le concept.

Il était pourtant clair vu le travail fourni que la robe allait être créée, et si c'était vrai...

_Jane._

« Tu vas lui faire cette robe ? » souffla-t-elle en sentant le sourire naître sur son visage.

Evie se concentra sur son travail et haussa les épaules, un peu embarrassée. Audrey était certaine que malgré les suggestions et demandes, Evie n'avait encore jamais cousu de vêtement pour quiconque hormis sa famille, le chien et Audrey, même si ses carnets étaient pleins de concepts inspirés de ses camarades.

« Pourquoi ? »

_Jane. Vêtements. Affreux._

Audrey éclata de rire.

« Je n'irai pas jusque-là, mais effectivement Jane a bien besoin de tes talents. Je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait un peu de changement dans sa garde-robe, mais elle est trop timide et mal à l'aise pour aller faire les magasins sans sa mère. Est-ce qu'elle a vu ton design ? »

_Oui. Accord._

« Plus qu'à la faire alors ? »

_Début. Aujourd'hui._

« Tu as déjà tout le matériel ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Depuis quand c'est en préparation ? Evie, tu me caches des choses ! »

_Toi. Mentir. Passé._

« On ne va pas revenir là-dessus, » balaya Audrey en se levant. « Non, on ne revient pas dessus, ce n'était pas des mensonges. Viens manger et parlons de cette robe plutôt. Jane va être fabuleuse dedans. »

Elle sortit du jus de fruits et du yaourt alors qu'Evie s'installait à la table, son carnet à côté d'elle.

Elles passèrent tout le temps de leur petit-déjeuner à parler de la robe et Evie lui demanda son avis sur les détails sur lesquels elle hésitait encore. Puis il fut décidé qu'elles passeraient la matinée dans la chambre d'Evie, alors Audrey attrapa un sac pour y glisser un roman et des textes qu'elle devait étudier pour son précepteur particulier, avant de prendre la guitare sur un coup de tête. Evie avait récupéré ses affaires et le reste du gâteau, et elles traversèrent l'étage pour se rendre rapidement dans l'autre chambre.

« Est-ce que c'est toi ou Mal qui n'est pas fan du rangement ? » taquina-t-elle en posant ses affaires sur le seul coin de la table basse pas encore encombrée par des manettes, des magazines ou des cours.

Evie lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

_Carlos. Jay. Mal._

« Tu es clairement en sous nombre. Mais je vois qu'ils ne touchent pas à ton bureau. »

Le regard que lui lança Evie était sans équivoque. Ils n'oseraient jamais.

Elle aida Evie pour les premières étapes de la fabrication de la robe autant qu'elle le pouvait. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait travailler, et Audrey était à la fois émerveillée et intimidée. C'était fascinant et intéressant et même une fois qu'Evie la libéra, lui faisant savoir que son aide ne serait plus nécessaire, elle continua de l'observer du canapé, un livre ouvert et aussitôt abandonné sur ses genoux.

Evie restait pleinement concentrée sur son travail, chacun de ses gestes maîtrisé. Guère étonnant, elle avait toujours une manière de bouger gracieuse et envoûtante, même quand elle signait ses mouvements étaient précis et élégants et Audrey s'était déjà plusieurs fois surprise à devoir se forcer à détacher son regard d'elle.

Pleinement dans son élément, Evie avait l'air libre, seule au monde, apaisée. La lumière dorée du matin illuminait la chambre et entourait Evie, et le souffle d'Audrey se coinçait un peu dans sa poitrine.

Elle était heureuse qu'Evie n'ait pas le pouvoir de lire dans ses pensées, parce que les mots mielleux et tendres qui traversaient son esprit à cet instant étaient pleinement embarrassants.

Quand la machine à coudre se mit en route, Audrey essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la beauté d'Evie, et une pensée sombre l'y aida grandement. Elle se demanda si le bruit de l'engin était le seul qui n'angoissait pas son amie malgré le fait qu'elle le provoquait, ou si c'était simplement dû au contexte.

Près d'une heure plus tard, Evie cessa de travailler pour venir s'asseoir près d'Audrey qui leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

« Pause ? »

Evie acquiesça et Audrey se pencha pour mettre son roman sur la table basse.

« Tu sais à quelle heure Mal doit revenir ? »

_Après. Repas._

« D'accord. »

Rompre cette atmosphère paisible lui paraissait criminel, mais elle devait lui parler. Elle le devait.

Elle prit une lente inspiration discrète et vit le regard d'Evie l'interroger, son expression se fermer un petit peu alors qu'elle percevait le changement dans son humeur ou dans son attitude ou dans son aura.

« Je dois te demander quelque chose. »

Evie l'observa prudemment, sans bouger.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu t'en souviennes, » commença lentement Audrey, un peu gênée, surtout anxieuse à l'idée de dépasser une limite. « Hier après-midi, tu as dit mon nom. Tu m'as appelée. »

La façon dont Evie pâlit et se tendit prouvait pleinement qu'elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Ses yeux brillèrent et elle resta immobile.

« Tu avais déjà dit un mot une fois, » ajouta rapidement Audrey d'une voix posée qu'elle souhaita apaisante. « En dormant. Tu... tu peux parler ? »

La question sonnait ridicule et presque rhétorique, mais Evie en saisit le sens.

Elle resta figée quelques secondes, anxieuse, et Audrey s'attendit à ce qu'elle bloque cette conversation comme d'autres par leur signe, mais Evie n'en fit rien.

Finalement, elle signa rapidement un mot avant de laisser ses mains tremblantes retomber sur ses genoux.

_Difficile._

« Comment ? » poussa doucement Audrey, observant attentivement Evie pour essayer de détecter le moindre signe d'une crise.

Evie détourna le regard, serra les poings quelques secondes avant de prendre une petite inspiration fragile.

_Communiquer. Difficile. Stop. Parfois._

Audrey acquiesça, parce qu'elle savait déjà ça, l'avait déjà vu. Quand l'anxiété ou les souvenirs la submergeaient, Evie ne parvenait plus à signer ou à écrire, parfois elle s'arrêtait en plein milieu d'une phrase. Parler devait être encore pire, parler devait plus facilement provoquer des angoisses et donc des flashbacks, parler devait être lié à quelque chose d'horrible dans son passé.

Parler... faisait du bruit.

« Est-ce que c'est ta mère qui ne voulait pas que tu parles ? » murmura-t-elle, incapable soudain de vraiment briser le silence.

Evie ne rencontrait toujours pas son regard, sa respiration se bloqua et elle recula un peu vers l'accoudoir du canapé, s'éloigna légèrement d'elle. Mais elle acquiesça, d'un tout petit mouvement de la tête.

Elle lui avait dit que sa mère avait toléré le bruit un temps puis plus du tout. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Elles n'avaient été que deux dans ce château, pourquoi aurait-elle brusquement décrété que même une conversation dépassait l'acceptable ? Carlos avait dit que la Reine-sorcière aimait les fêtes, elle aimait donc le bruit, l'agitation, l'attention, avoir des gens autour d'elle,...

Evie l'avait qualifiée de folle. Il était possible que l'enfermement lui avait fait perdre l'esprit.

« Tu sais quel âge tu avais quand tu as dû arrêter de parler ? »

La prudence et la douceur dans son ton n'empêchèrent pas Evie de se recroqueviller un peu sur elle-même. Après quelques secondes, une nouvelle fois, elle répondit. Audrey ne pouvait qu'être subjuguée par ce progrès, par la force dont elle faisait preuve.

_Huit. Peut-être._

Ça... voulait signifier que pendant huit longues années, Evie était restée enfermée dans un château horrible à la merci de la Reine sans pouvoir parler ou émettre un son. C'était complètement ahurissant qu'elle s'en sorte aussi bien après tout ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

_Moi. Demander. Boire. Adulte. Colère._

Evie amorça un autre signe mais serra les poings quand ses tremblements échappèrent à son contrôle. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, porta un index à ses lèvres pour finalement arrêter la conversation, mais son autre main termina son explication pour elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Son autre main vint se plaquer contre son ventre, contre la cicatrice qu'Audrey avait vue.

Et Audrey dut combattre la soudaine nausée qui l'envahit, dut utiliser tout son entraînement pour empêcher ses larmes d'arriver jusqu'à ses yeux parce qu'Evie avait toujours les paupières baissées et luttait pour retrouver une respiration profonde et ce n'était pas le moment.

Pas le moment de comprendre, de lier ses pensées, de se dire que ce n'était vraiment pas étonnant qu'Evie ne parlait pas si le son de sa propre voix lui rappelait de telles horreurs.

« Ouvre les yeux. Evie, tout va bien. Ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi. »

Très lentement, Evie leva les paupières, puis tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard d'Audrey.

« Ça va ? »

Une petite expiration, et Evie acquiesça. Audrey tendit une main vers elle pour repasser une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Lorsqu'Evie pencha inconsciemment la tête en appréciation, Audrey osa enfin s'approcher d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre elle et déposer un baiser contre son front.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Audrey jouant avec les cheveux d'Evie, quand son téléphone sonna. Elle le sortit de sa poche et refusa l'appel alors qu'Evie se redressait pour l'observer avec curiosité.

« Ma grand-mère, » expliqua-t-elle. « Encore. »

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois, Evie l'empêcha de refuser l'appel.

« Quoi ? »

_Répondre._

« Non. »

Evie lui lança un regard exaspéré et poussa sa main comme pour l'enjoindre à porter le téléphone à son oreille.

_Répondre._

Audrey n'avait pas envie de répondre. Elle appréhendait cette conversation et ne souhaitait pas avoir à faire à sa grand-mère.

La sonnerie s'arrêta et Evie leva les yeux au ciel.

_Moi. Salle de bains._

_Toi._

Puis elle désigna le téléphone du doigt.

Audrey haussa un sourcil.

« Je fais encore ce que je veux. »

Ignorant complètement ses protestations, Evie se pencha pour déposer une baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de se lever, de prendre quelques affaires dans son placard et de disparaître dans la salle de bains.

Audrey l'observa faire, stupéfaite, puis joua un instant avec le téléphone dans sa main. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir Leah indéfiniment, elle en avait conscience, mais elle se sentait lasse et elle avait définitivement d'autres choses en tête.

Avec un soupir, elle ouvrit son répertoire et sélectionna le numéro de sa grand-mère.

Au moins elle aurait la satisfaction d'avoir été celle à contrôler le moment de cette discussion.

O

Plus tard, Audrey jouait des airs à la guitare, assise sur le canapé, pendant qu'Evie travaillait sur un devoir, installée au sol tout près de ses jambes, face à la table basse.

La conversation avec Leah avec été courte et étrange, mais il n'y avait été question que de sa santé et de l'école, ce qui avait soulagé Audrey. Elle se demandait bien ce que pensait sa grand-mère de ses actions au Conseil le mois dernier, mais elle craignait trop son opinion pour oser aborder le sujet.

Le son d'une clé dans la porte de la chambre la fit arrêter de jouer. Il était près de midi, logiquement Mal ne devrait pas encore être de retour, et effectivement ce ne fut pas la jeune fille qui entra, mais Carlos. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre avant de sourire en les voyant.

« Salut ! » lança-t-il tranquillement en entrant. « C'est l'heure. Les autres sont déjà en route. »

Ce devait être une occurrence quotidienne pour qu'il n'explicite pas plus, et Audrey posa la guitare près d'elle lorsqu'elle comprit que le garçon était passé chercher Evie pour aller déjeuner dans le restaurant de l'école.

Evie rassembla ses affaires et attrapa un T-shirt qui traînait au sol avant de le lancer à Carlos.

« Hey ! » protesta-t-il. Puis ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'il les posait sur le vêtement. « Oh ! Je le cherchais partout ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que j'y tiens. »

Avec un regard noir, Evie désigna diverses affaires à travers la chambre, jusque sur son lit encombré par des objets et vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient clairement pas.

Un peu embarrassé, Carlos hocha la tête.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je dirai à Jay qu'on doit venir récupérer nos trucs. C'est juste qu'on est tout le temps là de toute façon ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu as une clé ? »

« Autorisation spéciale de Marraine, Madame la Présidente. »

Evie signa quelques mots qu'Audrey ne put voir, et Carlos leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je frappe avant d'entrer. Parfois. Quand j'y pense. Audrey, tu viens manger avec nous. »

« Changement de sujet très maladroit. » 

« Mais affirmation juste. »

« Et impolie. »

_Audrey. Venir._

« Hey ! Dans une société civilisée on pose la question poliment à l'intéressée, on ne donne pas d'ordre. »

« On n'oserait jamais donner un ordre à une princesse-présidente, » remarqua Carlos avec un petit rictus.

_Jamais,_ enchérit Evie avec un sourire angélique, et Audrey se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel.

(Elle faisait définitivement ça trop souvent depuis qu'elle les connaissait.)

« Aziz se joint à nous aussi, il veut parler stratégie sportive avec Jay et Lonnie. »

« Et moi qui rêvais de partager mes idées de formations d'équipe de Tournoi, ce sera l'occasion idéale. »

Evie rit alors que Carlos semblait partager entre l'incrédulité et l'amusement. Il posa son regard sur son amie et fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que cette ironie à la limite de l'impolitesse veut dire qu'elle vient ? »

_Oui._

« Non. »

Avec un roulement d'yeux, Evie attrapa sa main et l'entraîna vers la porte que Carlos leur ouvrit. Une fois dans le couloir, Evie la relâcha mais marcha tout près d'elle, probablement pour l'empêcher de se défiler.

« Vous êtes... ! Je n'ai même pas de mots ! » souffla Audrey avec exaspération.

Carlos et Evie se contentèrent de sourire, fiers d'eux, en avançant vers les escaliers.

Elle les suivit.

O

Les regards qu'elle reçut de la part des autres élèves lorsqu'elle accompagna Carlos et Evie jusqu'à la table où s'installaient déjà Doug, Jane, Lonnie, Aziz et Jay ne l'impressionnèrent guère.

Elle nota qu'en l'absence de Mal et de Ben, il y eut un instant d'indécision sur les placements, mais Jay s'installa naturellement à côté de Lonnie et invita Evie près de lui, et Carlos se plaça immédiatement en face de la jeune fille. Il croisa le regard d'Audrey et elle s'assit à côté de son amie. Alors Doug prit place en face d'elle, Jane à côté de Carlos et Aziz face à Lonnie.

Ce qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle connaissait peu Doug mais il était posé et sympathique et il lança tout de suite la discussion sur un concept électronique qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. Carlos répondit avec enthousiasme alors que l'autre bout de la table parlait sports. Evie se contenta de manger lentement, levant de temps à autres le regard vers les autres convives, jetant des coups d'œil rapides aux autres tables. Doug et Jane posaient régulièrement les yeux sur elle lorsqu'ils parlaient pour l'inclure dans la conversation même si elle ne participait pas. Ça devait être étrange pour eux de connaître Evie depuis plus de trois mois et de ne pas pouvoir vraiment communiquer avec elle, bien qu'elle avait déjà communiqué _devant_ eux. Plusieurs fois devant Jane, et de rares fois devant Doug et Lonnie.

Ça devait être un peu frustrant aussi. Insultant, peut-être ? Non, ils savaient que ce n'était pas volontaire. Mais ça devait rester frustrant.

Lonnie était extravertie, énergique, bruyante parfois, toujours très solaire et souriante. Audrey pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle mettait Evie mal à l'aise de temps en temps, mais il n'y avait pas plus chaleureuse qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin du don d'Evie pour savoir que Lonnie avait un cœur en or.

Doug et Jane, par contre, étaient peut-être les deux élèves les plus calmes et posés de l'école. Ils étaient doux, prudents, un peu timides, naturellement brillants, intéressants. S'il y avait bien deux personnes avec lesquelles Evie pouvait se sentir bien, c'était eux deux. Encore faudrait-il qu'ils passent du temps avec elle en dehors de la cafétéria, grande et bondée et bruyante. Audrey savait qu'Evie fuyait l'endroit parfois, quand son anxiété l'empêchait d'être au milieu de trop de gens et trop de bruit.

Ben retrouvait Evie et les autres de temps en temps en dehors des repas ou des cours, Jane aussi depuis les vacances qu'ils avaient passées plus ou moins ensemble, mais était-ce le cas de Doug et Lonnie ? Audrey n'en savait rien.

Mal semblait aimer garder ses distances elle aussi. Au contraire de Jay et de Carlos, qui se mélangeaient de plus en plus, les filles s'isolaient lors de leur temps libre. Soit elles restaient dans leur chambre ensemble ou avec les garçons, soit elles passaient du temps avec Ben et Audrey.

Audrey dut sortir de ses contemplations quand Doug l'engagea dans une conversation autour de leur cours d'économie. Elle participa un peu aux diverses discussions qui suivirent, et sentit le regard d'Evie sur elle quand elle répondit à une question d'Aziz en dissimulant son exaspération par un sourire (elle était certaine que le garçon la provoquait exprès, aussi). Une fois le repas terminé, elle se leva avec les autres pour ressortir de la salle.

Beaucoup d'élèves avaient fini eux aussi et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de plusieurs groupes de jeunes en attendant de pouvoir passer les portes. Audrey fronça les sourcils, jeta un coup d'œil à Evie qui était pâle et tendue près d'elle. Elle se tournait vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien quand Jay se pencha pour murmurer une blague complètement idiote à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Evie sourit puis se rapprocha un peu de lui lorsqu'Herkie et sa bande passèrent près d'eux en hurlant et chahutant joyeusement, bousculant par inadvertance Lonnie et Doug.

« Faites attention, s'il vous plaît, » se plaignit Doug avec lassitude.

Les garçons continuèrent leur chemin en s'excusant rapidement et Doug soupira.

« J'espère que les jumeaux ne me feront pas regretter mon amour pour Summerland. Je détesterais vivre à Camelot. »

« Connaissant Finn et Brice, Auradon Prep n'a qu'à bien se tenir, » s'amusa Audrey en avançant près de lui.

Doug grogna.

« Au dernier repas de famille, ils avaient mis du sucre dans les salières et caché les lunettes d'Oncle Prof. »

« Au moins ils sont bien plus malins qu'Artie et Herkie réunis. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très rassurant. »

« Je croyais que tu n'avais qu'une cousine, Doug, en plus du cousin que tu as ici, » intervint curieusement Carlos.

« Oh, techniquement, Finn et Brice ne sont pas mes cousins, biologiquement parlant. Ils sont les enfants de Blanche-Neige et Florian. Des jumeaux de dix ans. Mais c'est comme s'ils étaient mes cousins, vraiment. »

« Mais... lequel va régner, alors ? »

« Brice est né douze minutes avant Finn, donc selon les lois de Summerland, il régnera. »

« Ah. »

« Ils ont l'air marrants, » interrompit Jay avec un grand sourire. « Le type de gamins que j'aime. À cet âge, Mal et moi, on a volé tous les talons hauts de cette bonne vieille Médusa et la couronne de la Reine de Cœur. »

« C'était vous, la couronne ? » s'étonna Carlos en se tournant vers lui alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans la dernière volée d'escaliers menant à l'étage des chambres. « Elle a dû accuser tous les habitants de l'Île un par un et est devenue totalement folle avec cette histoire ! »

« Elle était déjà tarée. »

« Les cartes n'ont jamais retrouvé sa couronne. »

Les yeux de Jay brillaient avec une joie puérile et espiègle.

« Oh, crois-moi, elle ne la retrouvera jamais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Un voleur ne dévoile pas ses secrets. »

Près d'Audrey, Evie signa discrètement quelque chose et les yeux de Carlos s'écarquillèrent.

« Vous l'avez balancée dans la baie aux crocodiles ?! »

« Comment tu... ?! » Jay fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers leur amie alors que les autres riaient doucement. « Evie ! Comment tu sais ça ? C'est Mal qui te l'a dit ? Elle n'est pas censée te livrer tous nos secrets ! »

Evie haussa les épaules.

« Sérieux, vous étiez fous, » reprit Carlos, un peu pâle. « Si elle l'avait su... »

« Elle avait dit un truc sur Mal. Et on était déjà malins à l'époque, personne ne l'a su. Et franchement la voir parcourir toute l'Île en accusant et insultant tout le monde... Elle a même hurlé sur Hadès et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! C'était hilarant. »

« T'es cinglé. »

« Evie pense que je suis cool. »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et l'observa de manière critique des pieds à la tête.

« Tu penses que je suis cool, tu ne peux pas le cacher, » sourit Jay.

Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas d'accord.

« Ça doit être à cause des vêtements alors. Faut que je change de fournisseur. Aïe ! »

Il frotta son épaule qu'Evie avait frappée plutôt violemment du poing et sourit en réponse à son regard noir. Lonnie éclata de rire.

« C'est peut-être elle qu'ils devraient recruter dans l'équipe de duel. »

« Elle frappe fort ! » se défendit Jay, une main toujours sur son bras.

Carlos sourit.

« C'est pas faux. »

« Elle te frappe jamais. »

« C'est parce que je suis son préféré. »

Evie se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de passer devant eux pour rejoindre la chambre, faisant un petit geste de la main pour saluer les autres.

Ils se séparèrent, Doug partant rejoindre ses amis musiciens, Lonnie et Jane ayant prévu de travailler ensemble sur un devoir. Audrey se retrouva dans la chambre d'Evie et de Mal, assise sur un fauteuil, son roman dans les mains. Jay était allongé sur le lit d'Evie, captivé par sa console portable, et Carlos et Evie faisaient une partie de dames en discutant de Jane.

« Je sais pas, Evie. Comment on ferait ? »

Du coin de l'œil, Audrey observa la réponse d'Evie.

_Salon. Seul. Repas._

« L'inviter à dîner dans un des salons privés... » Il rougit et baissa les yeux sur le plateau de jeu. « Non. »

Il déplaça un pion.

_Robe. Prête. Jours._

« Oui, mais je suis pas obligé de lui donner une occasion de la porter. Elle en aura des occasions. Comme le bal d'hiver. »

Se rendant compte de l'ouverture qu'il venait de lui donner, il se figea et secoua immédiatement la tête alors même qu'Evie signait.

_Toi. Jane. Bal._

« Je n'irai pas au bal. Non. » Lorsqu'Evie amorça une réponse, il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois avant même qu'elle termine un geste. « C'est évident ! Je sais pas danser. Et je veux pas la rendre ridicule. Et c'est trop officiel et qu'est-ce que j'irais faire à un bal d'Auradon ? »

« Danser avec une jolie fille, » intervint Jay d'un ton faussement ennuyé. « Carlos, tu l'aimes bien, elle t'aime bien, elle est d'Auradon, elle doit aimer les bals. Invite-la au bal. Je suis avec Evie. »

« Vous êtes dingues. »

Evie attrapa une seconde la main de Carlos et lui sourit.

_Nous. Aider._

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » demanda Jay en redressant la tête.

Evie étant dos à lui, il ne pouvait pas voir ses gestes.

« Que vous alliez aider. »

« Bien sûr qu'on va aider si tu veux y aller. Evie et moi, on peut t'apprendre n'importe quelle danse. »

Audrey ne fut pas la seule à tourner un regard incrédule vers lui, ses deux amis portaient la même expression.

« Quoi ? » rétorqua Jay. « Mon père voulait que je sache ces trucs pour quand on reprendrait le contrôle d'Agrabah ou je ne sais quel plan démentiel. J'ai eu des leçons, d'accord ? Et Evie aussi sait danser, pas vrai ? On pourra t'apprendre. Audrey, combien de temps il faut pour apprendre ces conneries ? »

Surprise d'être incluse dans la conversation, Audrey haussa les épaules.

« C'est un bal d'étudiants, il n'y a pas vraiment de protocole ou de danse très élaborée, quelques jours suffisent. »

« Tu vois ? Si tu veux y aller, t'auras pas de problème, mec. Evie et moi on fera de toi un cavalier au top, Evie t'a déjà fait des vêtements classes qui sont appropriés pour le bal et Jane aura sa robe. »

Les joues adorablement rouges, le garçon se tortilla un peu sur le tapis sur lequel il était installé, de l'autre côté de la table basse.

« Je suppose que ça pourrait être sympa, » murmura-t-il.

Evie serra sa main et sourit en grand.

« Enfin, » soupira Jay. « T'en a fallu du temps. »

Il reçut un pion noir en plein front.

« Hey ! Evie ! Ta propension à balancer des choses sur les gens devient inquiétante, tu sais ! Cela dit, tu vises juste. »

Alors que Carlos riait doucement, Evie signait en direction du voleur un mot qu'Audrey n'avait jamais vu.

Amusé, Jay haussa un sourcil.

« C'est vilain, dis donc. Tu veux que je traduise ça pour la princesse ? »

Evie le fusilla du regard et se concentra sur le jeu. Audrey nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'apparemment, Evie avait quelques signes possiblement colorés en réserve qu'elle s'était bien gardée de lui apprendre.

« Au fait, Jay, tu as invité Lonnie ? » demanda tranquillement Carlos, ce qui fit se redresser Jay immédiatement.

Evie eut un rictus discret.

« Pourquoi j'inviterais Lonnie à un bal ? »

« Pour danser avec une jolie fille. Jay, tu l'aimes bien, elle t'aime bien, elle est d'Auradon, elle doit aimer les bals. Invite-la au bal. »

« Ha. Ha. C'est différent. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est différent, c'est tout. Et j'aime pas les bals. Il y aura plein de trucs brillants que j'aurai envie de voler, ce sera un désastre. Je tiendrai compagnie à Evie. »

Celle-ci eut l'air indignée de servir ainsi d'excuse et elle se tourna vers son ami pour le lui faire comprendre.

_Moi. Bien. Seule. Toi. Peur._

« On va pas te laisser toute seule. Et j'ai pas peur. Tu rigoles ? De quoi j'aurais peur, je viens de l'Île. »

Evie et Carlos échangèrent un regard, et le garçon plissa les yeux en direction de Jay.

« Ça fait des semaines que vous flirtez. Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimes bien ? C'est toi qui devrais inviter Lonnie à un dîner galant. »

« On mange ensemble tous les jours. »

« Tu deviens lourd, là. »

« Arrêtez de vous mêler de ma vie comme les deux petits fouineurs que vous êtes. »

Un nouvel échange de regard entre Evie et Carlos, et Jay grogna.

« Arrêtez de faire ça, c'est flippant ! Où est Mal, bon sang ? »

C'était plutôt fascinant de les avoir vus faire face à Maléfique avec autant de courage que n'importe quel héro de légende et de les voir si paralysés face à des choses toutes simples de la vie.

« Demande-lui, » intervint Audrey, les yeux sur son roman. « Lonnie dira oui. »

« Les votes sur le sujet sont clos, merci, » railla-t-il, avant d'hésiter. « Comment tu sais qu'elle dirait oui ? »

« La semaine passée je travaillais à la bibliothèque avec Lonnie et d'autres élèves. Il y était question des sportifs de l'école. Il y a été fait mention de tes biceps. Et abdominaux. Et d'autres choses. Lonnie partageait l'enthousiasme général et tout le monde la taquinait sur le temps que vous passez ensemble tous les deux. C'était plus que navrant. Demande-lui, j'aimerais que mes séances de révisions cessent d'être des ramassis de commérages. »

L'air un peu éberlué mais plutôt content, Jay sourit.

« Eh bien, c'est vrai que les vêtements que fait Evie mettent toujours en valeur nos atouts, » remarqua-t-il, ce à quoi Evie répondit par un pouce en l'air et un petit rictus assuré. « Bon, en même temps avec des atouts comme les miens... »

« Ton arrogance ne connaît aucune limite, » soupira Carlos avec amusement. « Ça veut dire que tu vas enfin l'inviter au bal ? Ou au moins lui dire que tu l'aimes bien ? »

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

« Réfléchis pas trop, c'est bientôt, et Lonnie est une fille populaire. »

Le visage de Jay s'assombrit et il se concentra sur sa console une nouvelle fois, manquant la petite tape de victoire qu'Evie et Carlos partagèrent discrètement. Ils étaient plutôt adorables, tous les deux, et Audrey retint de justesse son sourire. Et elle prit bien soin d'éviter le regard amusé qu'Evie lui lançait. Ce don qu'elle avait commençait à être embarrassant.

La porte de la chambre se déverrouilla et Mal entra rapidement. Elle balaya la chambre du regard, haussa un sourcil en voyant Audrey mais ne fit aucune remarque alors qu'elle avançait. Son sac fut abandonné au sol et elle se laissa tomber en avant de tout son long sur le canapé, sa tête allant reposer sur les cuisses d'Evie alors qu'elle lâchait un soupir dramatique.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. Ça s'est si mal passé ? » demanda Jay en s'asseyant au bord du lit, entre humour et anxiété.

Mal se contenta de grogner alors qu'Evie tapotait sa tête gentiment, l'enjoignant à répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » poussa Carlos avec un sourire. « Mangé ta soupe avec la mauvaise cuillère ? »

« Non, » marmonna Mal, le visage tourné vers Evie. « Pourquoi je vous supporte, déjà ? »

« Parce qu'on est charmants. »

« Dans tes rêves, Jay. »

« Dans les tiens peut-être. »

Audrey ne fut pas la seule à grimacer.

« Jay ! » grogna Mal.

« Désolé, désolé, réflexe ! Alors, cette nuit et ce repas chez les couronnés ? »

« La prochaine fois je m'en tiens à mon plan de simuler une maladie contagieuse. »

« Tu sais qu'Audrey est juste là, hein ? »

« J'effacerai sa mémoire avec ma magie. »

« Très classe, » commenta Audrey en haussant un sourcil.

Mal se redressa pour s'asseoir et soupira.

« C'était pas si terrible, c'était juste très long et anxiogène. Ben arrêtait pas de combler les silences comme il pouvait. »

« Tu t'es contentée de fusiller ton verre du regard tout le long du repas ? » demanda Carlos. « Parce que tu fais ça des fois quand t'es agacée. »

« Je n'ai jamais signé pour parler de la météo avec le roi ! Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ? Merci pour toutes ces années en prison et le super room-service ! Vous auriez dû voir ce repas, ça n'en finissait pas en plus ! »

Jay fronça les sourcils, soudainement sombre.

« Il était là ? Je croyais qu'il ne devait y avoir que la reine. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il essayait de lancer des conversations neutres. Je crois qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise non plus, en fait. Son déjeuner avec je ne sais qui a été annulé et Ben en a profité pour tous nous piéger. Il me le paiera. »

« Et la reine ? »

Mal haussa les épaules.

« Elle est... C'est quelqu'un de calme. De posé. Elle est très douce, un peu comme Marraine, mais en moins... étincelante. Moins imprévisible. Le matin on a fait connaissance, elle faisait tout pour me mettre à l'aise. Plus tard elle a posé des questions, mais elle n'insistait pas. »

« Des questions sur l'Île. »

« J'ai essayé de répondre avec le moins de cynisme et de colère possible, je vous signale. Je mérite des applaudissements, vraiment. »

« Pas de yeux verts magiques ? »

« Une ou deux fois, » admit Mal. « _Mais_ pas de flammes vertes. »

« C'est que tu deviendrais presque diplomate, » sourit Carlos.

« C'est ça. En tout cas, la rencontre est faite, merci, au revoir. »

« Quoi, tu as rompu avec Ben ? »

« Non. »

« Tu sais que tu devras les revoir alors, hein ? »

« Non. »

Jay leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si cette rencontre s'est modérément bien passée, tu vas les revoir. Régulièrement. Tu te rappelles que ce sont les parents de Ben ? »

« Je sors avec Ben, pas avec ses parents, avec Auradon ou avec ces crétins de journalistes. »

« Tu sors avec Ben, qui est _Grand Roi_ des États Unis d'Auradon. »

« Est-ce que je lui demande d'accepter des repas dominicaux avec _mes_ parents ? D'aller passer ses vacances sur l'Île ? De faire ami-ami avec tous les gens que j'ai pu croiser dans mon enfance ? Non. Je suis pour l'équilibre dans toutes les relations et il est hors de question que je me laisse balader comme une poupée. Sinon la prochaine fois j'emmène toute la famille sur l'Île, et advienne que pourra. »

Jay leva les mains en signe de reddition. Mal avait l'air fatiguée, sous pression, et Evie observait son amie attentivement.

_Quoi. Inquiétude._

« On en parlera plus tard, » répondit doucement Mal en posant une main sur le bras d'Evie pour la rassurer. « Et vous, quoi de neuf ? Vous avez décidé de monter un plan machiavélique et de kidnapper Audrey pour demander une rançon ? »

« Un château avec un immense parc, cinq chiens, une cuisine remplie de glaces et de gâteaux, plein d'argent, une piscine, un terrain de sport, un atelier de couture et un autre d'art, un garage rempli de trucs électroniques et futuristes. On attend une réponse depuis quarante-deux minutes. Tu crois que c'est mort et qu'on va devoir la transformer en grenouille ? »

« Je sais pas, » répondit immédiatement Mal. « Quarante-deux minutes ça me paraît juste. Ces royaux mettent des heures pour ne rien décider. »

« Si on n'a pas de réponse d'ici une heure, ce sera la grenouille. »

« Vous êtes hilarants, » railla Audrey.

« C'est une de nos plus grandes qualités, » commenta Carlos en rangeant les pions du jeu de dames. « On est très attachants. »

Audrey aurait aimé le contredire rapidement mais elle devait avouer qu'ils étaient bel et bien attachants quand ils étaient comme ça, calmes et complices et railleurs et pas constamment sur la défensive.

Elle croisa le regard d'Evie qui lui offrit un sourire lumineux, sans doute très au fait de l'émotion qui venait de la traverser, et Audrey essaya de s'empêcher de rougir. D'accord, elle découvrait qu'elle avait de l'affection pour eux _(certains_ d'entre eux), et alors ? Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'ils le sachent.

« Mal, arrête de me regarder comme si tu essayais de te souvenir du sort pour me métamorphoser, merci. »

« Je me demandais juste si tu serais une grenouille rose. Tu portes beaucoup trop de rose. Est-ce que ça aurait un impact sur mon sort ? Est-ce que je pourrais choisir la couleur ? J'ai vraiment envie de savoir. »

Evie poussa Mal de l'épaule.

« D'accord, je vais pas la transformer, » concéda-t-elle alors. « Mais je demanderai à Marraine quand même, ça m'intrigue. »

« Tu as des pouvoirs magiques de dingue et tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est une histoire de couleur ? » se lamenta Jay en se laissant tomber sur le dos. « Y a vraiment des fois où je te comprends pas. »

« C'est parce qu'on joue pas dans la même cour, mon petit. C'est l'artiste en moi. Sur une autre note, je suis passée dans un univers parallèle sans le savoir ? J'ai l'impression que la chambre est presque rangée... »

« Evie nous a forcés, » répondirent les deux garçons.

« Bien joué ! » sourit Mal.

« Ton bazar, M. »

« Ça va, je rangerai tout à l'heure... »

Sa voix s'éteignit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Evie venait de parler.

Ses mots avaient été doux, sa voix basse, mais elle avait parlé. Si Audrey était sidérée parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler devant elle volontairement, ses amis eux se lançaient des regards excités et stupéfaits pour d'autres raisons. Mal jeta un coup d'œil à Audrey rapidement, intriguée, et Jay s'était carrément levé du lit derrière les filles comme s'il avait voulu étreindre Evie mais s'était vite ravisé.

« Des promesses, toujours des promesses, » souffla Carlos pour empêcher un silence alors qu'Evie évitait leurs yeux à tous.

Mal lui lança un regard noir mais il y avait toujours un sourire brillant sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis bien plus ordonnée que vous deux, c'est un fait. »

« Lorsque tu seras dans un château tu trouveras quand même le moyen de mettre du bordel partout. »

« Je ne vivrai pas dans un château. Qui a besoin d'autant de pièces ? »

« Et on en revient à.... attention... Ben, Grand Roi d'Auradon ! » lança Jay en s'approchant d'eux.

« On se connaît depuis quelques semaines, pourquoi tout le monde veut nous marier ?! »

« Je suis sûr qu'Evie a au moins deux concepts de robe de mariée dans ses carnets. »

« N'importe quoi. »

Mais Evie sourit.

_Quatre._

« Evie ! T'es sérieuse ?! »

_Oui. Moi. Montrer. Toi._

« Non ! Vous êtes tous flippants. »

« Où tu vas ? »

« Carlos, t'as vu l'heure ? »

« Le goûter ! »

Audrey les observa tous se lever avec enthousiasme et, alors qu'elle essayait de récupérer ses affaires pour regagner sa chambre, elle fut encore une fois embarquée malgré elle.

Elle put recouvrer sa liberté lorsqu'ils remontèrent, et bien qu'elle avait passé une agréable journée, elle ne fut pas mécontente de se retrouver seule. C'était intéressant de voir Evie avec ses meilleurs amis, de la voir ouverte et sereine et interagir avec un groupe, d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux quatre, mais Audrey préférait tout de même leurs instants passés seule à seule. (Pas seulement parce qu'elle pouvait l'embrasser.) (Même si ça comptait.) (Beaucoup.)

Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte en début de soirée.

« Mal. »

« Je peux ? »

Audrey acquiesça et la laissa entrer dans la chambre. Il y avait une énergie presque palpable chez l'autre fille, une excitation et une nervosité latentes.

Mal se tourna vers elle, l'observa quelques secondes, ses yeux dans les siens, l'expression fermée.

« Elle avait déjà parlé devant toi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, curieuse mais tendue.

« Pas volontairement. Je l'avais entendue parler pendant un cauchemar, je savais qu'elle pouvait. Et on avait discuté du fait qu'elle était capable de parler. »

Expirant doucement, Mal hocha la tête.

« Elle te fait vraiment confiance. Elle n'avait jamais parlé devant qui que ce soit à part nous trois. »

« Est-ce qu'elle vous parle souvent ? »

« Ça dépend vraiment des jours. La plupart du temps, elle ne parle pas. Elle signe. Ou elle écrit si besoin. Certains jours, quand ça ne va pas, quand elle est trop anxieuse, elle ne communique pas du tout. On sait qu'on doit la laisser tranquille quand elle est comme ça. Et parfois quand elle va bien elle parle un peu. Un mot dans la journée, ou une phrase, comme aujourd'hui. Parfois plus. Parfois, on a des petites conversations entières. Et parfois, elle s'arrête en plein milieu d'un mot et... » Mal détourna le regard et croisa les bras, la voix un peu plus serrée. « Ça dépend des jours. »

« Si tu es inquiète parce que tu as peur que je le dise – »

« Non. Je sais que tu ne diras rien. »

« Est-ce que tu sais si elle parlait à Carlos quand ils étaient petits ? Je sais qu'ils se voyaient. »

« D'après Carlos, elle parlait. On était trop petits pour clairement se rappeler des choses avant le bannissement, mais elle parlait, c'est sûr. Et Carlos et elle discutaient quand ils se voyaient. »

« Et ça a changé. »

« Apparemment elle a arrêté d'un coup. Elle est arrivée une nuit et n'a plus parlé. C'est tout ce qu'il dit sur ça, » murmura Mal, le regard hanté, et des larmes invisibles firent légèrement trembler sa voix quand elle continua. « Il se referme dès qu'on en parle. Et Carlos et Evie... Ils se referment toujours pour cacher les choses graves. »

Le cœur battant, Audrey observa Mal, cette dualité qu'elle montrait à cet instant, la force et la fragilité qui l'habitaient. Elle se souvint de la cicatrice sur le corps d'Evie, de sa main plaquée contre son ventre,...

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle a autant de mal à communiquer ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Mal planta son regard dans le sien, soudain méfiante et tendue.

« J'ai mon idée. Je vais te laisser. Il faut que je retourne dans la chambre. »

Elle se détourna d'elle mais Audrey refusa de la laisser se défiler.

« Elle est morte sur l'Île, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les mots avaient un goût métallique et elle essaya d'avaler sa salive, mais elle avait la gorge sèche. Ça aurait dû être une question ridicule. Mal aurait dû l'observer comme si elle était devenue folle, lui demander de répéter, lui rire au nez.

Mais elle se raidit, ses pas s'arrêtèrent et elle se tourna vers elle, le visage pâle et le regard tempétueux.

Audrey se sentait nauséeuse soudain.

Si l'idée avait fait son chemin depuis la veille, elle ne l'avait certainement pas encore tout à fait intégrée.

« Tu sais ce qui arrive aux gens qui meurent sur l'Île, » lui rappela Mal durement, « c'est impossible. »

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. »

« Tu as toi-même expliqué à tous les encouronnés et les nobles ce que la magie sur l'Île faisait et – »

« Arrête. »

Elle tremblait mais sa colère faisait passer les vertiges, et elle maintint son regard glacé.

« Ce que tu avances est impossible, » affirma une nouvelle fois Mal d'une voix posée, trop claire, trop ferme.

« Je sais que c'est impossible. Mais c'est arrivé. »

« Non. »

Alors Audrey chercha à se calmer, à réfléchir avec plus de sang-froid.

« Elle n'est pas... comme les autres. Carlos a dit que ceux qui reviennent sont forcément des monstres, et que même s'ils peuvent agir normalement, ils ne peuvent tromper les gens longtemps. »

Mal secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche, mais Audrey fit un pas vers elle pour l'empêcher de parler.

« J'ai assisté aux cauchemars et aux attaques de panique, Mal. J'ai vu la cicatrice quand son maillot s'est levé. Il n'y a pas d'hôpital sur l'Île, je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu survivre seule à ce genre de blessures alors qu'elle était enfermée dans un château, c'est impossible... Elle n'a pas pu survivre à ça. »

Les yeux de Mal s'illuminèrent avec sa magie et elle pâlit encore un peu.

« Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu, » prévint-elle froidement. « Oublie tout ça et tu n'as pas intérêt à en parler. »

« Tu crois que je peux _oublier_ ça ? Parce que toi, tu peux ? Et elle ? »

La brillance soudaine dans son regard devait être des larmes, mais Mal les effaça si vite qu'Audrey crut un instant avoir rêvé.

« On ne parle pas de ça. »

« Si, on va en parler, Mal ! Comment c'est possible qu'Evie n'ait pas changé ? »

Mal la contempla un instant avant de répondre lentement, la voix serrée.

« On ne sait pas, » avoua-t-elle. « On ne sait pas comment c'est possible. Mais Evie est normale, comme nous. Elle est normale. »

« Je sais ça. »

« Sur l'Île, une fois, Evie a eu une attaque de panique bien pire que les autres, il a fallu des heures pour qu'elle se calme, j'étais la seule qui pouvait l'approcher. » Mal détourna le regard. « J'ai compris ce jour-là. Et Evie a fini par confirmer. »

« Sa mère l'a _poignardée_ parce qu'elle ne voulait plus l'entendre parler ? » souffla Audrey, essayant de cacher l'horreur et les larmes qui faisaient trembler sa respiration – et échouant lamentablement.

« Evie... n'a pas vraiment explicité. Mais je crois. »

Les mains de Mal tremblaient, et Audrey réalisait qu'elle vivait avec ce poids depuis des mois.

« Mal... »

« Non. On n'en parle pas. À personne. »

« Et l'autre cicatrice ? »

Mal se figea.

« Quoi ? »

« Celle-ci ? » demanda Audrey en indiquant le milieu de sa poitrine. Elle perdit la bataille contre ses larmes qui lui échappèrent. Un sanglot brisa sa voix. « Comment elle a pu survivre à celle-ci ? »

« Comment tu... ? »

« Elle bouge quand elle fait des cauchemars. Ses vêtements bougent aussi. Mal... »

« Je sais pas, d'accord ? » coupa Mal d'une voix anxieuse. « Ça, elle n'en parle jamais. J'ai essayé, à chaque fois elle a paniqué. »

« Ça ressemble... Ça ressemble à... »

« Je sais à quoi ça ressemble ! J'ai juste pas envie de... » Elle ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration pour se calmer et ignora la larme qui réussit à échapper à son contrôle et descendait le long de sa joue. « Evie est la fille de Grimhilde. On connaît tous l'histoire, ce qu'elle a envoyé le chasseur faire quand Blanche-Neige est devenue plus belle qu'elle. »

Avoir cette pensée horrifiante et l'entendre être peut-être confirmée étaient deux choses différentes. Et la cicatrice descendait sur la poitrine d'Evie, et la reine-sorcière avait envoyé un chasseur arracher le cœur de Blanche-Neige dans le passé et...

« C'est sa _fille._ C'était sa mère, elle n'aurait pas pu... Elle – elle n'aurait pas... »

« Il y a des femmes qui ne devraient jamais devenir des mères, » murmura Mal amèrement.

« C'est pas possible, » s'entêta Audrey en passant une main sur ses joues pour en chasser les larmes. « Si... Elle... Comment Evie serait revenue après ça ? 

« La Reine n'a pas dû aller jusqu'au bout... » dit Mal doucement. « Personne ne sait vraiment comment la magie sur l'Île se manifeste mais si... si elle avait pris son cœur, Evie n'aurait pas pu revenir. Mais les dégâts et la perte de sang ont dû... » Elle avala sa salive et baissa les yeux. « La magie qui ressuscite guérit les blessures mais elle ne les efface pas, alors ça laisse des cicatrices visibles. »

Les nausées se réveillaient une fois encore, Audrey lutta pour les refouler. Mais sa voix restait serrée, tremblante et fragile.

« Est-ce que vous savez quand c'était ? »

« Carlos a dit qu'Evie n'est pas allée sur le toit pendant des semaines il y a deux ans. Alors on pense que c'était à ce moment-là. Que... que le choc... Ça a dû prendre du temps. »

« Elle... » Sa voix était trop aiguë et Audrey avala sa salive pour essayer de mieux la contrôler. « Est-ce que d'autres sur l'Île... ? »

« Non, » affirma Mal. « Les tués sur l'Île sont tous revenus qu'à moitié, tous étaient devenus tarés. Je l'ai vu une fois. J'ai vu quelqu'un revenir, avoir l'air normal, mais il n'était pas normal. Il aurait pu passer pour celui qu'il était, mais il était vide, c'est dur à expliquer mais ça se sent, il y a comme un décalage... Il aurait fini par faire des choses horribles. Evie est la seule à être vraiment revenue. On sait pas pourquoi. Mais tant qu'elle est là et vivante et elle-même, c'est tout ce qui nous importe. »

« On doit le dire à quelqu'un. »

Mal fit un pas menaçant vers elle.

« Tu as intérêt à te taire. »

« Marraine doit savoir – »

« _Non_! Personne ne peut savoir ! Tu sais ce qu'ils auraient fait sur l'Île s'ils l'avaient découvert ? Tu sais ce qu'ils lui auraient fait ?! Ils l'auraient décapitée ou brûlée ! Ils l'auraient tuée ! Tu as exposé à tous ce que la barrière fait aux morts, s'ils apprennent qu'Evie est morte et revenue _deux fois_ , ils l'enfermeront ou l'étudieront ou pire ! Ils la renverront sur l'Île peut-être, et là-bas ils la tueront sans hésiter ! Alors tu oublies tout ça et tu n'en parles à personne ! »

« Mais Marraine – »

« Quand les gens ne comprennent pas quelque chose, quand ils ont peur, ils font des trucs terribles. Tu l'as vu au Conseil, mais tu n'as pas idée de ce que les gens peuvent faire, peuvent devenir, crois-moi, tu n'as _aucune idée_ de jusqu'où ils peuvent aller ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais parler de ça à quiconque ?! »

« Parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Et parce que vous ne savez pas non plus ! Parce qu'elle a besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, ou peut-être de comprendre ! »

« Oui parce qu'Evie aime beaucoup parler à tout le monde ! »

« Elle est terrifiée, elle ne peut pas continuer à vivre comme ça ! »

« Au moins ici elle peut vivre libre comme tout le monde ou presque, mais si les gens découvrent ce qu'il s'est passé sur l'Île, elle sera en danger ! »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! »

« Je sais que ma mère l'a enfermée avec sa mère pendant dix ans, que sa mère est devenue tarée et lui a fait vivre un enfer, je sais qu'Evie va mieux maintenant qu'il y a trois mois ou six mois en arrière, qu'elle fait des progrès, qu'il faudra du temps mais qu'elle ira mieux tant qu'elle restera ici en sécurité, je sais que ce qui lui est arrivé aurait brisé n'importe qui mais qu'elle lutte tous les jours pour avancer, et non elle ne va pas bien mais elle avance, et c'est ce qu'on fait sur l'Île quand on est à terre, on se relève et on _avance_! Et je jure, Audrey, je _jure_ que si quelqu'un essaye de la toucher ou de l'enfermer ou de la renvoyer là-bas je mettrai le feu au royaume tout entier pour l'empêcher ! Et c'est ce qui arrivera si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit ! »

« Mal, tout le monde n'est pas – »

« Tu ferais confiance à de parfaits inconnus ? Si tu en parles, combien de temps avant que le bon roi Adam soit au courant, que les nobles et les autres le sachent, que l'un d'entre eux décide qu'Evie est un trop grand risque ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passera ? Tu es prête à mettre sa vie en jeu ? »

Audrey se retrouva incapable de répondre, choquée et fatiguée et nauséeuse, et Mal hocha la tête.

« S'il lui arrive quelque chose parce que tu as parlé, ce sera de ta faute. »

Et elle quitta sa chambre.

Et Audrey se laissa tomber au sol, ses jambes ne la portant plus.

O


	10. Mise à jour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal passe en mode super protectrice, et Jay est juste un adorable frangin. Et il est temps que les adultes mettent leurs connaissances à jour.

La semaine d'Audrey passa rapidement. Le jeudi soir, Ben avait convoqué les héritiers pour partager avec eux les dernières nouvelles concernant les nouveaux protocoles pour l'Île.

Les cargos étaient déjà modifiés. Nourriture fraîche, compléments alimentaires, médicaments, produits de première nécessité, matière première, tout avait été revu et commençait à être livré sur l'île-prison depuis le début du mois. Le comité de surveillance avait changé de directeur et le nombre d'employés avait triplé. Des chevaliers avaient été envoyés sur l'Île avec des techniciens pour mettre à jour le réseau de caméras et pour essayer de recenser au mieux les habitants. Une autre délégation composée de chevaliers, de psychologues et d'assistants des services sociaux travaillait non-stop pour identifier les adultes et enfants ayant besoin d'une extraction rapide.

Les royaumes avaient fourni au Conseil le nombre d'enfants seuls ou accompagnés qu'ils pouvaient accueillir dans leurs différentes écoles et une liste des endroits où ils pourraient loger. Les premiers arriveraient la semaine suivante à Charmington et Summerland, et chaque semaine verrait un nouveau groupe être installé. Les fées et sorciers cherchaient à réparer la magie de la barrière et le sort de protection. Il leur faudrait du temps mais Ben était confiant.

Audrey ne participa que peu à la discussion et à l'enthousiasme général. Elle était heureuse d'apprendre que les choses changeaient si vite, mais une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui murmurer qu'il était trop tard.

Pour certains, il était trop tard.

Lorsqu'elle était avec Evie, elle oubliait presque ce qu'elle savait. La jeune fille était concentrée sur la robe de Jane et les leçons de galanterie et de danse qu'elle donnait à Carlos, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle était occupée par des choses qui la passionnaient elle n'était qu'énergie et détermination.

Ça ne les avait pas empêchées de se voir à quelques reprises au cours de la semaine. Evie lui avait demandé son opinion sur l'évolution de la robe, ou sur les finissions des vêtements qu'elle avait secrètement créés pour Mal pour l'anniversaire de la jeune fille et qu'elle cachait dans la chambre des garçons. Et Audrey se sentait toujours spéciale quand Evie l'entraînait dans son monde et souhaitait son avis.

Plus exactement, elle se sentait spéciale dès qu'Evie posait les yeux sur elle.

(Elle espérait que jamais personne ne le saurait, elle appréciait sa réputation.)

« Alors ? »

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Aziz et Tim qui l'avaient rattrapée dans les couloirs après leur meeting.

« Quoi ? »

« Ouah, tu es vraiment distraite en ce moment, Aud, » la taquina Aziz en marchant à ses côtés. « Tu n'as pas dit un mot de toute la réunion. »

Le visage de Tim s'habilla d'un air moqueur.

« Tu as écouté au moins ? »

« Bien sûr, » affirma-t-elle de façon hautaine. « Vous aviez une raison pour me rejoindre ou vous souhaitiez juste être ennuyeux ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Exaspéré, Aziz croisa le regard de Tim qui rit doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'enfin voir ce pour quoi tu as travaillé être réalisé ? » Face à son air agacé et perdu, un sourire souleva le coin droit des lèvres d'Aziz. « _L'Île_ , Audrey. Les enfants qui vont pouvoir venir, les ex petits criminels qui vont être réinsérés dans leurs royaumes, l'amélioration des livraisons ? Tu as conscience qu'on n'en serait pas là sans toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, » souffla-t-elle.

En un sens, elle en avait conscience. Mais elle avait tellement de choses à l'esprit qu'elle se sentait quelque peu détachée de ce qu'il se passait et pour être honnête, elle considérait qu'elle avait fait son travail et ne se sentait pas plus concernée que ça quant à la logistique et aux opérations en cours tant que les choses avançaient. Son père ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas demandé son avis quant à l'accueil d'insulaires à Auroria et elle trouvait ça tout à fait normal. Elle savait qu'il ferait au mieux et il connaissait son opinion sur le sujet.

« On aimerait une réponse, » taquina Tim près d'elle.

« Je suis satisfaite. »

Il ralentit le pas et haussa un sourcil.

« D'accord, » dit-il lentement, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux. « Quelle impressionnante démonstration d'éloquence. »

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu briller dans cet exercice, » rétorqua-t-elle, faussement mielleuse.

Il s'en amusa.

« Hey, tu parles au garçon qui tient son prénom d'un Suricate conseiller d'un lion monarque. »

« Une vraie pipelette, si mes souvenirs sont bons. »

« Une pipelette que mon père adore, mais il est aussi vrai que sans lui maman m'aurait eu en pleine brousse. Sur ce, je vous laisse. J'ai un rendez-vous. »

« File voir ton petit-ami, » acquiesça Aziz avec un rire en le regardant s'éloigner. Il continua de marcher près d'Audrey et elle pouvait le sentir l'observer du coin de l'œil. « Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous ? »

Audrey fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être depuis le mariage de Ses Majestés Anna et Kristoff quand nous avions cinq ans ? »

« Peut-être. Si ça se trouve nous nous étions déjà croisés avant. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Eh bien je te connais depuis pas mal de temps, et je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi distraite. »

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à l'esprit. »

« Si tu avais des problèmes ou des sujets sur lesquels tu avais besoin d'un avis extérieur, je serais là pour écouter. »

Elle se força à continuer à avancer et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Tu cherches à poser des bases pour une éventuelle future alliance politique ? »

« Si tu veux, » répondit-il, ses yeux rieurs, « mais j'espérais surtout qu'on était assez amis pour que tu saches que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. »

Peut-être en raison de son père, Aziz avait toujours été l'un des plus informels, familiers et libres d'entre eux. Audrey l'avait toujours secrètement apprécié pour ça, et pour son esprit vif. Mais l'idée de parler à quelqu'un de tout ce qu'elle savait et ressentait lui serrait le ventre. Elle n'était pas prête, et elle ne pouvait parler sans trahir Evie.

« Merci, » répondit-elle simplement, essayant de ne pas paraître trop distante, se demandant depuis quand elle était à ce point maladroite socialement.

Il hocha la tête et sourit.

« Bien. »

O

Le lendemain matin, la première heure de cours de la journée se révélait être une épreuve en soi. Audrey essayait de résoudre vaillamment son équation.

Evie, étrangement, ne suivait pas le cours d'arithmétique avec Mal. Ironique considérant que Mal, assise avec Ben et Lonnie, n'était certainement pas à l'aise en maths alors qu'Evie avait une affinité naturelle avec les sciences. Sans doute leurs cursus seraient-ils ajustés au semestre prochain.

En attendant, puisqu'Evie n'était pas là pour la guider, Audrey essayait de se souvenir de la nouvelle méthode qu'elle lui avait donnée mercredi lorsqu'elles avaient étudié ensemble. Mais malheureusement et à sa plus grande honte, tout ce qu'Audrey avait à l'esprit en y repensant étaient les baisers qu'elles avaient échangés ensuite.

Elle _détestait_ quand elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler ces stupides sentiments et hormones d'adolescente.

C'était pathétique.

Et ça lui donnait envie de sourire comme une idiote, en plus.

La distraction fut bienvenue quand, à peine quinze minutes après le début du cours, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle. Elle leva la tête curieusement, observa le professeur aller ouvrir et haussa un sourcil en apercevant Jay.

« Bonjour, » commença rapidement le jeune homme, sa voix rauque, son visage étrangement fermé. « Je suis venu chercher Mal, Monsieur. Une urgence. »

« Une urgence ? Avez-vous un papier de l'administration ? »

« Non, ils ne m'en ont pas donné. Comme je l'ai dit c'est urgent. Audrey doit aussi nous accompagner. »

Son nom sembla finir de convaincre le professeur. Il se tourna vers l'intérieur de la classe et hocha la tête. Audrey réunit rapidement ses affaires, intriguée et soucieuse, et Mal balança les siennes dans son sac, murmura à Ben qu'elle lui parlerait plus tard et rejoignit rapidement Jay.

Dès que la porte fut fermée derrière eux Jay avança d'un pas vif à travers le couloir et Audrey et Mal durent presque courir pour arriver à le suivre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Mal en fronçant les sourcils.

« Evie n'est pas venue en cours. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu l'as vue ce matin ? »

« Rapidement. Elle sortait de la salle de bains quand je finissais de me préparer pour le petit-dej. Je vous ai dit que c'était pas un bon jour. »

« Ouais mais sauter le petit-dej, c'est une chose. Ça fait un moment qu'elle a pas sauté de cours. »

Mal jeta un coup d'œil à Audrey.

« Tu as eu une autorisation du prof pour quitter ton cours ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite à Jay.

« Quand j'ai vu qu'Evie venait pas, je suis pas entré dans la salle. Quand votre prof a douté, je me suis dit que si j'impliquais Audrey il poserait pas de question. »

Audrey avait bien compris qu'elle n'avait été incluse que pour servir de couverture et ne releva pas puisqu'il s'agissait d'Evie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par mauvais jour ? »

« Un jour sans, » répondit Jay sombrement. Il était impressionnant quand il n'était qu'inquiétude et ombres et sérieux. « Sans signe, sans regard, sans rien. Parfois c'est à cause d'un cauchemar, et parfois on sait pas trop le déclencheur. En tout cas Evie s'enferme dans sa bulle, en général pendant plusieurs heures, parfois un jour entier. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à se contrôler et à revenir vers nous. »

Il déverrouilla la porte de la chambre quand ils y arrivèrent et Audrey les laissa entrer devant, ce qu'ils firent bien plus lentement que les foulées rapides qui les avaient menés jusque-là.

« Evie ? » appela Mal, sa voix douce et posée, mais Audrey pouvait voir sa tension.

Elle resta vers la porte alors que Jay allait ouvrir les dressings et Mal la salle de bains. Ils échangèrent un regard et Mal fronça les sourcils, avant de s'approcher du lit d'Evie et de s'agenouiller pour regarder en-dessous. Puis elle s'installa à plat ventre.

« Hey, E. Pas d'humeur studieuse aujourd'hui ? » murmura-t-elle sans bouger.

Jay soupira doucement et resta vers les pieds de Mal, laquelle glissa un peu sur le sol pour passer sa tête et ses épaules sous le lit. Il était haut, il n'était donc pas difficile même pour des adultes de passer dessous.

« Evie, c'est moi. Et Jay. Et Audrey. Tu veux sortir de là ? D'accord ! D'accord, regarde, je m'éloigne. Tout va bien. C'est seulement moi. Je m'éloigne, » indiqua Mal d'une voix apaisante en reculant jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se relever.

« Vraiment pas un bon jour ? » demanda sombrement Jay.

Mal passa une main sur ses yeux.

« Je ne peux pas m'approcher. »

« Depuis quand ça n'est pas arrivé ? »

« Longtemps. Elle ne m'a pas regardée ce matin mais elle ne m'a pas évitée complètement non plus. Merde, j'aurais pas dû descendre sans elle, j'ai senti qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas. »

« Tu sais que ça n'aurait rien changé. Quand elle est comme ça... »

Il haussa les épaules.

Audrey sortit son téléphone, sélectionna une playlist dans laquelle elle n'avait mis que de doux morceaux joués au piano. Elle posa son appareil sur la table de nuit et s'éloigna doucement. Mal l'observait curieusement.

« La musique l'aide, » se justifia-t-elle.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans l'indécision, tous anxieux, et Jay se pencha pour jeter un œil sous le lit.

« Hey, Eve, c'est Jay, » dit-il, sa voix douce, basse et chaude, sans aucune des intonations espiègles ou arrogantes qu'il utilisait toujours d'ordinaire. « Tu peux rester là autant que tu veux, d'accord ? Tu sortiras quand tu seras prête, et on sera là. Tout va bien. Prends ton temps. »

Mal lui offrit un petit sourire quand il se releva pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise. Le regard d'Audrey se baladait autour d'elle. La chambre était plutôt bien rangée cette fois, le lit de Mal défait. Celui d'Evie n'avait pas bougé, toujours fait, toujours couvert d'affaires diverses dont aucune n'était apparemment à elle. Seul le coussin manquait.

Audrey fronça les sourcils.

« Mal, » appela-t-elle dans un murmure. Elle attendit que l'autre fille soit près d'elle avant de continuer. « Où est-ce qu'elle dort ? »

Mal détourna le regard.

« Avec moi le plus souvent. Les autres fois... Elle se sent mieux par terre quand elle est anxieuse, alors elle dort soit sous son lit, soit là-bas, » dit-elle en désignant un coin de la chambre, sous la fenêtre, près du lit de Mal et d'où on pouvait voir la porte d'entrée. « Carlos, quand ça va pas trop, lui il dort dans son placard. »

« Mal... »

La tension dans la voix de Jay les fit se tourner vers lui. Sans doute en raison de son inquiétude, le garçon s'était une nouvelle fois agenouillé pour jeter un œil sur Evie.

« Quoi ? »

« Elle dort. »

Mal le rejoignit pour constater ce qu'il disait. Audrey s'approcha rapidement d'eux en sentant leur tension.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça n'arrive jamais, » expliqua Jay en se redressant. « Elle ne s'endort jamais quand elle est anxieuse comme ça ou en pleine crise. »

« C'est pas normal, » conclut Mal sombrement. « Jay, sors-la de là-dessous. »

« Je peux pas faire ça. Tu imagines si elle se réveille alors que je suis en train de la tirer de sous le lit ? »

« Merde, » souffla Mal en sautant sur ses pieds. « Dans ce cas... »

Elle attrapa les affaires sur le lit et les jeta par terre, puis fit deux pas en arrière. Elle se concentra quelques secondes, murmura un sort et fit un geste de la main.

Le lit disparut.

Evie était roulée en boule dos au mur, un coussin et une couverture oubliés près d'elle. Elle était habillée mais pieds nus, sans maquillage, et elle avait l'air pâle et éreintée.

Mal s'approcha prudemment d'elle.

« Evie ? »

Aucune réponse. Elle tendit la main vers sa joue rosie et l'effleura.

« Hey, E. Evie ? »

Le cœur d'Audrey manqua quelques battements quand il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part d'Evie. Mal dut ressentir la même chose parce qu'elle posa sa main sur son visage et jura.

« Elle est brûlante. »

« Comment ça ? » Jay se pencha, posa sa main contre le front d'Evie et fronça les sourcils. « C'est pas bon. »

Face à leur soudaine agitation, Audrey s'agenouilla alors que Mal tirait Evie pour qu'elle soit dans ses bras. Elle pouvait voir que la peau pâle d'Evie était en sueur, et elle n'eut aucun signe de réveil même quand Mal la secoua doucement.

« Evie ! »

Audrey posa le dos de ses doigts sur la peau d'Evie et écouta sa respiration étrange un instant. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle attrapa son téléphone, coupa la musique et appuya sur l'icône de son répertoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Mal d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

« J'appelle la directrice. »

« Non ! »

« Mal, elle a sans doute plus de quarante de fièvre ! »

« On peut faire descendre sa fièvre, » informa Jay debout près d'elles en bougeant, nerveux et inquiet. « On le faisait sur l'Île quand on était malade. Avec un bain, et des herbes, et – »

« Une fièvre comme ça est dangereuse et on a des hôpitaux et des médecins qui peuvent l'aider rapidement. »

Mal tendit une main vers elle pour l'empêcher d'appeler.

« On ne peut pas – »

« Marraine ne laissera rien lui arriver, » assura Audrey avec toute la force dont elle était capable. Jay et Mal paniquaient même s'ils essayaient de se contrôler, et elle ne pouvait se laisser elle aussi submerger par ses émotions. « Nous pourrons l'accompagner à l'hôpital, elle ne sera pas seule. Et Marraine ne laissera jamais personne lui faire du mal. »

Mal avait l'air au bord des larmes. Elle serra Evie contre elle et lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de relever le regard vers Audrey et d'hocher la tête.

Alors Audrey porta enfin le portable à son oreille et essaya de calmer sa respiration tremblante. Lorsque Marraine décrocha presque immédiatement elle ferma les yeux de soulagement.

_« Oui, Audrey ? »_

« Bonjour. Je suis dans la chambre de Mal et d'Evie. Evie est très malade, elle a beaucoup de fièvre et nous ne parvenons pas à la réveiller. »

_« Oh. J'appelle une ambulance et je vous rejoins tout de suite. »_

Elle raccrocha et Audrey glissa son téléphone dans sa poche.

« Elle arrive. »

Mal ne dit rien, presque aussi pâle qu'Evie, alors Audrey se tourna vers Jay.

« Elle va avoir besoin d'affaires de rechange. Est-ce que tu – »

« Pas de problème. »

Il eut l'air soulagé d'avoir quelque chose à faire et se dirigea immédiatement vers le placard d'Evie, y prit un petit sac de voyage bleu et y mit méticuleusement vêtements et affaires diverses. Elle l'observa faire quelques secondes, surprise par son assurance et son manque de gêne alors qu'il bougeait efficacement dans la pièce pour rassembler tout ce dont son amie pourrait avoir besoin, incluant son maquillage et des sous-vêtements.

Il fermait le sac quand il dut aller ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Marraine entra rapidement et ses yeux brillèrent en voyant les filles. Elle se précipita vers elles et examina rapidement Evie, ses gestes doux et maternels.

« L'ambulance arrive, » déclara-t-elle. « Nous devrions descendre. Il fait froid dehors, mettez une veste. »

Mal alla rapidement vers son placard pour enfiler une veste violette et prendre le sac préparé par son ami, et Audrey fut surprise de voir un vêtement obscurcir son champ de vision. Jay lui tendait la veste en simili-cuir noir d'Evie. Elle l'accepta avec un petit sourire puis le garçon se pencha pour prendre Evie dans ses bras avec douceur et prudence. Marraine attrapa la couverture et recouvrit la jeune fille.

« En route. »

L'ambulance se garait lorsqu'ils sortirent. Jay déposa Evie sur le brancard et Marraine désigna la voiture qui arrivait.

« Nous allons les suivre. »

« Je reste là, » informa Jay sombrement, avec réluctance. « Carlos voudra savoir. » Il passa un bras autour de Mal rapidement avant de la relâcher. « Appelle-nous. »

« Oui. »

Marraine les laissa monter à l'arrière de la voiture alors qu'elle s'installait à l'avant, près de Charles, l'un des chauffeurs engagés par l'école pour conduire les élèves et le personnel au besoin.

« Où l'emmènent-ils ? » demanda l'homme quarantenaire, fin et pâle, en démarrant pour suivre l'ambulance.

« La clinique royale. »

« Très bien. »

« Mal, chérie, ça va aller. Les médecins y sont excellents. Je suis certaine qu'Evie se rétablira vite. »

Le regard dirigé sur le paysage défilant, Mal ne se tourna pas vers Marraine. Elle avait les poings serrés et semblait lutter pour maîtriser ses sentiments.

« Les gens meurent quand ils ont autant de fièvre, » murmura-t-elle.

« Très rarement à Auradon. Nous avons les meilleurs médecins et tout l'équipement moderne. Ils vont la soigner. »

Mal ne dit rien, et Audrey essaya de se concentrer sur la route. Parce qu'elle sentait les larmes monter et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer, pas là, pas maintenant.

O

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin dans le hall de la petite clinique privée, quelques minutes après les ambulanciers, un médecin courut immédiatement vers elles. Il était grand, la peau café, les yeux clairs, la cinquantaine. Et il avait l'air très inquiet.

Derrière lui, provenant du couloir, Audrey pouvait entendre des cris et des bruits métalliques.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Marraine.

« Madame, les ambulanciers ont eu un petit soucis au cours du trajet. La patiente commençait à se réveiller et a paniqué, ils ont dû la restreindre et nous ne parvenons pas à – »

« Vous avez _quoi ?_ » gronda Mal en faisant un pas vers le médecin, ses yeux brillant d'un vert acide alors que sa magie menaçait de lui échapper.

Audrey sentit son ventre se nouer de crainte.

« Vous ne l'avez pas attachée au lit ? »

« C'est la procédure, » expliqua le médecin en levant une main pour les apaiser. « Nous – »

« Vous êtes _complètement_... !! »

La voix de Mal mourut quand toutes les lumières de l'étage se mirent à clignoter.

« Oh non, » souffla Audrey en contournant le médecin pour courir vers le couloir, Mal et Marraine à sa suite.

Elle sursauta quand elle vit deux personnes voler devant elle pour aller s'écraser contre le mur face à une chambre. Des bruits de métal et de verre brisé leur parvinrent une nouvelle fois. Des infirmiers allèrent aider leurs deux collègues à se relever et à s'éloigner de la pièce alors même que les alarmes anti-incendie de l'étage se mettaient à hurler.

Elles étaient presque à la porte mais durent s'arrêter lorsque les néons au-dessus d'elles explosèrent, ajoutant au chaos ambiant. Marraine leva sa baguette pour les protéger des débris et Audrey se dit que c'était certainement une bonne chose qu'elle ait décidé de la garder après le Couronnement.

Elles s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la chambre tant la chaleur qui en émanait était forte. Tout le matériel comme le lit avait été projeté contre le mur de droite et les rideaux et certains objets brûlaient. Le néon pendait du plafond et ne fonctionnait plus, mais la fenêtre laissait entrer assez de lumière en ce pâle matin de décembre. Evie était recroquevillée sur elle-même, assise au sol dans le coin gauche, entourée par un cercle de flammes bleues, la tête enfouie dans ses bras.

« Restez-là, » ordonna Marraine en avançant dans la pièce, apparemment pas dérangée par la chaleur ou la fumée qui envahissait dangereusement l'endroit.

Elle s'approcha doucement d'Evie, agita sa baguette pour se protéger quand les flammes s'approchèrent trop d'elle.

« Evie ? »

Sa baguette servit à bloquer une vague télékinétique et elle fit un nouveau pas vers elle.

« Je sais que tout est effrayant à cet instant. Tout est inconnu et oppressant. Mais tu es en sécurité, » apaisa-t-elle en s'arrêtant juste devant le cercle de flammes. « Tu es à l'hôpital parce que tu es malade. Les gens ici sont là pour aider. »

La vitre de la fenêtre commençait à se fendiller et Audrey lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Loin de disparaître, le feu autour d'Evie semblait s'intensifier.

Marraine utilisa sa magie pour s'entourer d'un bouclier blanc, puis elle traversa les flammes et agita sa baguette en murmurant quelque chose. Evie ferma les yeux et bascula au sol. Toute manifestation de magie disparut instantanément, et l'alarme se tut enfin. Marraine alla rapidement s'agenouiller près de la jeune fille inconsciente pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre elle.

« Ça ira, » lui murmura-t-elle en la berçant doucement. « Tu n'es pas seule. »

« Elle va bien ? » demanda Mal, la voix tremblante de larmes.

« Je l'ai endormie. Sa fièvre a sans doute accentué sa panique. »

« Elle... Elle a... »

« Elle a des pouvoirs, » confirma Marraine doucement.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air surprise, » accusa Mal.

« Je l'avais senti dès votre arrivée. »

« J'ai rien senti. »

« Ce genre d'apprentissages prend du temps, Mal, » remarqua Marraine avec affection. « Un jour, tu pourras sentir la magie dans ton environnement. Docteur Harper ? »

Le médecin était entré dans la chambre et avait ouvert la fenêtre pour évacuer la fumée. À sa décharge, bien qu'un peu pâle, il ne semblait pas craindre de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans la même pièce qu'Evie.

« Nous sommes prêts à reprendre les examens. »

« Non ! »

« Mal, » apaisa Marraine en laissant un grand infirmier doucement lui prendre Evie. « Je vais rester avec elle pendant qu'Audrey et toi attendrez dans une salle d'attente. Je resterai avec elle à chaque instant. Il vaut mieux procéder aux examens pendant qu'elle dort, ce sera moins stressant et moins invasif ainsi. Je viendrai vous trouver dès que ce sera terminé. »

Alors qu'elles suivaient le docteur et l'infirmier jusqu'à une autre chambre où ils installèrent Evie, Mal observait le personnel avec un regard glacé et méfiant.

« Vous resterez avec elle ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

Marraine hocha la tête.

« Tout le temps. »

« Vous ne les laisserez pas l'attacher ? »

« Non. »

« Ni l'enfermer ? »

« Personne ne l'enfermera ou ne lui fera quoi que ce soit que je n'approuverai pas. »

« Elle réagit très mal à la vue du sang. Vraiment très mal. Encore plus mal que quand elle est attachée. »

« Je veillerai sur elle. »

Les yeux brillant toujours avec sa magie, Mal lutta contre ses instincts pour quitter des yeux Evie. Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche, et Audrey fut surprise de voir que c'était le dessin qui ne quittait jamais l'autre fille. Elle n'avait pas vu Mal le récupérer dans la chambre.

Marraine accepta le papier, elle l'avait déjà vu et en connaissait l'importance puisqu'Audrey le lui avait montré pour qu'elle l'enchante quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle le tint délicatement.

« Il faut le lui donner, » indiqua Mal.

« Je le ferai. »

Alors la jeune demi-fée hocha la tête.

« Viens, » souffla doucement Audrey en voyant qu'elles gênaient le passage des soignants. « Allons dans la salle d'attente. »

Mal consentit à la suivre et elles durent contourner les personnes venues nettoyer les débris de verre et les dégâts dans la chambre. Leur passage provoqua bien des murmures et des regards curieux. Audrey se demanda combien de temps il faudrait pour que le monde sache que la fille de la Méchante Reine avait hérité de sa magie.

Une dame à l'accueil les guida vers une petite salle d'attente privée, et Audrey alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et ferma les poings pour essayer de contrôler ses tremblements.

Mal semblait incapable de rester immobile.

« Je savais pas qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie, » murmura-t-elle soudainement.

Audrey resta silencieuse, et Mal tourna un regard accusateur vers elle.

« Tu le savais ? »

« Le soir du match contre Sherwood, sa magie a fait exploser l'ampoule de ma chambre ainsi que mon miroir. Elle m'a dit que personne n'était au courant. »

« Pourquoi elle ne nous a rien dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'elle n'était pas prête. Je lui ai conseillé plusieurs fois d'en parler à Marraine. »

Marraine, qui avait apparemment toujours su, et qui n'avait jamais rien dit.

Audrey se demandait ce qu'elle savait d'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? » demanda Mal d'une voix rauque en se figeant au milieu de la pièce.

« Pardon ? »

« Elle a brûlé toute une chambre et fait exploser un tas de trucs... »

« Ils ont des assurances pour ça, et vous êtes pupilles d'Auradon. Ses Majestés ont de quoi rembourser le reste des dégâts. »

« Mais elle a blessé des gens. »

« Mal, elle n'était pas elle-même. Elle a beaucoup de fièvre, elle n'était pas lucide. Et les médecins et les urgentistes savent reconnaître des attaques de panique. Personne ne va l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Audrey se leva pour s'incliner légèrement en voyant entrer Belle.

« Audrey, bonjour, » salua-t-elle avec surprise. « Bonjour, Mal. »

Mal hocha la tête, encore troublée par ses angoisses.

« Marraine m'a appelée, j'étais en ville. »

« Elle vous a appelée ? » demanda Mal en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieuse. « Pourquoi ? »

Belle ferma la porte derrière elle et déposa son sac sur une chaise avant de se tourner vers Mal.

« Evie est notre pupille. Adam et moi sommes les personnes que l'administration prévient lorsqu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Nous avons aussi la responsabilité des décisions médicales vous concernant. »

« Oh, » souffla Mal.

Belle l'observa un instant avec inquiétude.

« Tu devrais peut-être boire un peu de jus de fruits. Tu es pâle. »

Mal posa un regard vers la table proposant des boissons et des biscuits et secoua la tête.

« Ils l'ont attachée. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ils ont attaché Evie, » répéta Mal avec plus d'accusation et de froideur dans le ton.

Son regard plus doux, plus prudent, Belle acquiesça.

« C'est la procédure. Lorsqu'un patient peut devenir un danger pour lui-même ou pour les autres, le personnel soignant restreint ses mouvements. C'est temporaire et c'est pour la sécurité de tous, ils peuvent ainsi traiter le patient correctement et l'aider. Ils ne voulaient pas lui faire de mal. Au contraire. »

Mal se contenta de croiser les bras et de s'asseoir sur une chaise, mais elle reçut un message sur son portable qui la fit sauter sur ses pieds aussitôt.

« Je vais dehors, » annonça-t-elle.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse et quitta rapidement la salle. Audrey observa Belle soupirer discrètement.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas être parvenue à lui faire comprendre que nous sommes de leur côté, » partagea-t-elle doucement.

Audrey hésita, elle n'avait pas parlé ainsi à Belle depuis des mois et la situation était déjà bien assez anxiogène.

« Ils sont compliqués à comprendre ou à lire. Mais je pense que si Mal ne considérait pas au moins un peu que vous étiez de leur côté, elle vous aurait complètement ignorée. Ou agressée verbalement, au choix. C'est difficile à dire avec elle. »

« Je suppose, » dit doucement Belle. « Comment vas-tu, Audrey ? Ben a mentionné qu'Evie et toi étiez très amies. »

« Je suis inquiète, » offrit Audrey, détournant le regard lorsqu'elle sentit sa voix trembler.

« Le médecin et Marraine seront bientôt là pour nous donner des nouvelles. Mais Evie est forte, je suis certaine qu'elle s'en remettra. Son système immunitaire n'a pas dû apprécier l'agression d'une infection qu'il n'a jamais connue sur l'Île. »

« Ils vous ont dit pour... »

« La magie ? Oui. C'est un développement surprenant. Inquiétant aussi. La magie est toujours liée aux émotions. Plus celle d'Evie grandira, plus elle aura besoin de la maîtriser. J'espère qu'elle laissera Marraine la guider. »

Audrey acquiesça, bien consciente que l'état mental d'Evie ferait d'elle une bombe à retardement si elle ne parvenait pas à s'ouvrir davantage et à accepter de l'aide. Mais elle craignait que cette journée mette un terme à tous les progrès qu'elle faisait dernièrement, surtout vis-à-vis des adultes.

Belle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te féliciter pour ton intervention lors du Conseil. Ni de te dire à quel point nous étions soulagés d'apprendre que tes parents et toi alliez bien après l'attaque sur votre voiture. »

« Merci. Nous avons reçu vos fleurs. Elles étaient magnifiques. »

« Tes parents ont toutes les raisons d'être fiers de toi, Audrey. »

Ne sachant que répondre à ça et ce regard doux, Audrey se contenta d'acquiescer poliment.

« Que pensez-vous de Mal ? » demanda-t-elle de manière tout à fait indiscrète, mais elle avait besoin de songer à autre chose qu'à Evie.

Belle eut l'air surprise, puis un petit sourire habilla son visage.

« Elle est étonnante en bien des points. Différente. Perspicace, malicieuse et probablement très douée pour mentir et cacher ses intentions, mais face à nous elle ne semble pas parvenir à enterrer ses vrais sentiments. Ce qui est mieux, je pense que la franchise est une bonne chose dans notre situation. Les non-dits ont causé bien trop de dégâts. »

« Oui. »

« J'aurais aimé avoir l'occasion de parler avec Evie, Jay et Carlos, mais il semble que nos souhaits n'ont pas été entendus. Ben nous a confiés qu'il a été déjà très compliqué de pousser Mal à accepter son invitation. Et j'ai eu le sentiment qu'elle cherchait à protéger ses amis. Elle a évité toutes nos questions les concernant ou nos invitations, et entre nous lors de sa visite j'avais la vague impression de passer un test. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, » confia Audrey. « Ils sont tous protecteurs les uns envers les autres, mais je crois que Mal se sent responsable d'eux. »

« C'est ce que nous avons compris aussi, » partagea doucement Belle, son visage soucieux. « J'espère qu'elle comprendra que nous sommes là pour veiller sur eux nous aussi. »

« Ils font confiance à Marraine, et ça a pris du temps. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils commencent enfin à accepter que les choses sont différentes ici. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Mal se glissa à l'intérieur, un air agacé sur le visage.

« Un problème ? » demanda Audrey.

« Juste les gens qui me dévisage. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? »

« Ils savent qui tu es et ça les intrigue. D'autres questions ? »

« Je te déteste. »

« Je sais. Carlos et Jay ? »

« Ils veulent venir. »

« Je peux demander à ce qu'un véhicule les amène ici après les cours, » offrit Belle. « Vous pourrez passer du temps avec Evie avant de retourner à l'école. »

Mal acquiesça simplement, le visage fermé, et Audrey retint un rictus. Elle était plutôt certaine que personne ne pourrait convaincre la jeune fille de quitter l'hôpital sans Evie.

Elles durent attendre encore un peu mais le médecin finit par venir. Elles se levèrent et il s'inclina devant Belle, clairement intimidé d'avoir devant lui la reine d'Auradon (ex Grande Reine).

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Nous avons terminé les examens, lui avons administré les vaccins nécessaires qu'elle n'a pas eus à son arrivée et l'avons installée dans une chambre. Elle est sous oxygène et sous perfusion, et il faudra quelques heures pour que la fièvre descende, mais nous sommes parvenus à la stabiliser. Nous avons également effectué quelques prises de sang pour faire un bilan complet. »

« Où est-elle ? »

Il se tourna vers Mal.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr que... »

La voix du médecin s'éteignit quand Mal leva les yeux au ciel et le contourna pour partir en quête d'Evie. Avec un sourire poli plein d'excuses, Audrey lui emboîta le pas. Elle n'approuvait absolument pas les manières de Mal, mais il fallait avouer qu'elles pouvaient être efficaces.

La chambre d'Evie était tout au fond du couloir, Mal la trouva presque par magie et Audrey ne s'interrogea pas plus quand elle entra dans la pièce, suivie de Belle qui ferma la porte derrière elles.

Comme elle l'avait promis, Marraine était là, près d'Evie, assise sur une chaise à son chevet. Evie avait été changée dans le pyjama en coton de l'hôpital privé, vert d'eau à l'écusson argent. Une perfusion était plantée dans le dos de sa main droite et une canule à oxygène avait été installée sur son visage. Les draps crème accentuaient sa pâleur et elle avait l'air très jeune ainsi. Audrey vit que Marraine avait glissé le dessin sous sa main gauche, et elle essaya de ravaler ses émotions alors que Mal s'approchait du lit lentement, intimidée.

« La perfusion intraveineuse dans sa main permet aux médecins de lui administrer des médicaments et de l'hydrater sans la réveiller. Le tuyau sous son nez l'aide à respirer. Elle dort toujours en raison du sort que j'ai utilisé plus tôt et du traitement, et elle ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures, » expliqua doucement Marraine en observant Mal.

Ça sembla rassurer un peu l'adolescente qui rejoignit enfin le lit pour caresser la joue d'Evie puis poser la main sur son bras comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, bien vivante. Audrey aurait adoré faire de même, sentait ce besoin envahissant de toucher Evie, de la prendre dans ses bras, de déposer un baiser sur son front, n'importe quoi pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Mais elle se tenait poliment en retrait, savait qu'elle ne pouvait agir ainsi avec les trois autres femmes dans la pièce.

« Je vais parler avec Belle. Nous serons dans le couloir si vous avez besoin de nous. Mal, tu peux prendre ma place. Je suis convaincue qu'elle peut sentir qu'on lui tient la main. »

La fée et la reine sortirent et Mal alla s'asseoir, sa main attrapant immédiatement celle d'Evie. Elle avait l'air tendue, un peu perdue. L'hôpital n'était déjà pas un endroit où il était simple d'être à l'aise, alors Audrey supposait que pour quelqu'un n'y ayant jamais mis les pieds auparavant ça devait être quelque peu effrayant.

« Elle sait. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle doit savoir. Ils ont dû voir. »

Evie n'avait plus ses bracelets, les cicatrices sur ses poignets bien visibles. Et l'examen physique avait dû dévoiler les autres marques, peut-être même certaines dont Audrey n'avait pas connaissance.

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils en ont conclu la vérité, » contredit-elle en s'approchant du lit pour garder sa voix basse, au cas où. « Ce n'est absolument pas ce à quoi on pense en premier, crois-moi. »

« Marraine n'est pas stupide. Elle a dit qu'elle a toujours su qu'Evie pouvait se servir de la magie. »

« C'est différent. Elle peut sentir la magie, elle ne peut pas lire le passé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle en ait conclu ? »

« Qu'elle a été blessée gravement. Qu'elle a été maltraitée par sa mère. Mal, le plus important c'est qu'Evie soit soignée et remise sur pieds. »

« Oui. »

En toute honnêteté, Audrey serait bien incapable de dire ce que Marraine pensait de tout ça. Mais elle détestait voir Mal si hésitante, si apeurée, car elle craignait ses réactions si elle venait à songer qu'Evie était en danger.

Après ça, elles restèrent dans le silence un long moment. Audrey alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. La chambre était confortable, décorée dans des tons doux, meublée avec goût. Lorsque Marraine revint, il était l'heure du déjeuner. Elle leur ordonna presque de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre la reine Belle dans le hall pour aller manger avec elle.

Assurée que Marraine ne quitterait pas le chevet d'Evie, Mal finit par obéir et Audrey suivit le mouvement. Belle leur sourit en les voyant, et Audrey lui rendit son expression poliment alors que son esprit se mit immédiatement en alerte.

Elle ne savait aucunement si Mal l'avait décelé, car Belle savait parfaitement dissimuler ses émotions, mais Audrey avait grandi au milieu de personnalités et de gens puissants habitués à maintenir les apparences. Elle savait reconnaître la tension chez les autres, le trouble, les faux-semblants.

La limousine les conduisit devant un restaurant qu'Audrey connaissait déjà. Un établissement haut de gamme, reconnu pour son excellence et la discrétion de son personnel. Aucun journaliste ne les attendait dans la rue, d'ailleurs, et elles furent rapidement conduites dans un coin discret de l'élégante salle.

« Maman ? » s'étonna Audrey en voyant Aurore assise à la table ronde.

Sa mère leur sourit et se leva pour les saluer, avant de se rasseoir tandis que les autres femmes s'installaient.

« Bonjour, Audrey, » la salua-t-elle chaleureusement. « Mal, Belle. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Auradon ? »

« Marraine m'a appelée pour me prévenir de la situation et du fait que tu manquerais quelques cours. J'ai tenu à venir m'assurer que tout irait bien. »

Suspicieuse, Audrey posa sa serviette sur ses genoux en haussant un sourcil.

« Et tu as demandé un service à l'un de nos amis possédant des pouvoirs de téléportation pour ça ? J'aurais pu te tenir informée par téléphone. »

« Dois-je comprendre que ma présence t'importune, ma fille ? »

Oh, Aurore pouvait détourner la conversation comme elle l'entendait, Audrey n'était pas dupe. Elle observa du coin de l'œil Mal étudier leur environnement avec un regard presque clinique avant de se recentrer sur ce qu'il se passait à table lorsqu'un serveur vint remplir leurs verres d'eau pétillante avant d'annoncer que leurs entrées arriveraient rapidement. Les changements progressifs qu'Evie avait effectués à leur garde-robe empêchaient Mal de trop dénoter, mais même ainsi, avec sa couleur de cheveux singulière et son expression fermée, la jeune femme semblait décalée dans l'établissement de luxe.

Belle et Aurore échangèrent quelques banalités, puis, lorsque leurs assiettes arrivèrent et que le personnel se retira une nouvelle fois, leur attention se tourna vers les adolescentes.

« Je suis désolée que nous n'ayons pas eu l'occasion de faire vraiment connaissance plus tôt, Mal, » partagea Aurore avec un petit sourire.

La jeune fille rencontra son regard et hocha la tête.

« Les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas, Votre Majesté. »

_Oh._

Audrey dut se faire violence pour ne pas lancer un regard interloqué à Mal, parce qu'elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'elle puisse être capable de moduler son ton ainsi, d'apparaître presque ouverte et douce. Et bien sûr que Maléfique n'avait pas élevé sa fille pour qu'elle devienne une idiote, bien sûr que Mal savait se comporter en société lorsqu'elle le souhaitait, bien sûr qu'elle pouvait se montrer polie et assurée tout à la fois.

Mais son regard brillait de perspicacité et de malice et elle observait Aurore attentivement, attendant visiblement qu'elle dévoile où elle voulait en venir.

« J'aurais insisté pour te rencontrer mais Marraine n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peut convaincre aisément. Elle tient à vous protéger. »

Il y eut une tension soudaine dans le corps de Mal même si son visage restait neutre, presque avenant.

« Nous n'avons besoin de personne pour nous protéger. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que d'autres ne s'inquiètent pas pour vous. »

« Et pourquoi Marraine serait-elle inquiète au point de vous empêcher de nous approcher ? »

Bien que Mal ne changea pas vraiment de ton, il y avait quelque chose de vif et de prudent dans son regard. La question était chargée, et Audrey observa Belle et Aurore, se demandant comme elles allaient parvenir à désamorcer cet instant.

Ce fut la première qui prit la parole, le ton clair et l'expression ouverte.

« Marraine a fait face à beaucoup de préjudices durant son existence. Elle craignait que les gens vous tiennent rigueur des crimes de vos parents, ou aient du moins des a priori sur chacun d'entre vous. Et même si elle a depuis entendu qu'Aurore et Philippe et quelques-uns de nos amis ne sont pas de ceux-là, elle continue de s'inquiéter à l'idée que rencontrer les victimes de vos parents puissent être difficile pour vous, émotionnellement parlant. Personne ne souhaite que vous soyez soumis à plus de stress et d'anxiété que vous ne l'êtes déjà. »

« Nous ne sommes pas de fragiles petits enfants qui doivent être couvés, » prévint Mal, presque entre ses dents. Le masque de civilité qu'elle avait maintenu jusque-là se fendillait face à ce qu'elle percevait peut-être comme une insulte, ou une menace. « Aucun de nous n'est faible. »

« S'il y a bien une chose que nous savons, c'est que vous êtes tous exceptionnellement forts, » approuva Aurore avec un fin sourire mais quelque chose de terriblement sombre au fond des yeux. « As-tu oublié que votre face-à-face avec Maléfique est connu du monde entier ? Que la vie sur l'Île est à présent de notoriété publique ? Mal, le fait que vous soyez incroyablement résilients et plus forts que la plupart des gens ne signifie pas que vous ne méritez pas d'être protégés ou de pouvoir vous reposer sur d'autres personnes. Nous le faisons tous de temps à autres. C'est ce qui nous rend humain. »

À ces mots, le regard de Mal s'écarquilla légèrement et elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette, le visage fermé. Audrey avait du mal à la lire, elle ne la connaissait pas assez, mais elle se demanda si cette réaction était due à sa nature de demi-fée.

Pendant un temps, Belle et Aurore discutèrent de sujets superficiels, jusqu'à ce que les serveurs viennent prendre leur assiettes vides pour leur servir le plat principal. Quelques secondes plus tard, Audrey put voir les deux adultes échanger un regard et elle se tendit.

« Mal, » commença doucement Belle, « il y a un sujet que nous devons aborder. Les premiers groupes d'enfants et certains adultes vont arriver sur le continent dans les deux prochaines semaines, à Charmington, Summerland, Maldonia, Westerly, Agrabah et Peruvia. »

« Quoi ? » souffla Audrey, incapable de s'en empêcher. « Je pensais que seuls deux groupes venaient ? »

« Les choses se sont accélérées. Les chevaliers et les assistants sociaux travaillent jour et nuit entre l'Île et le continent pour préparer les transferts et mettre à jour les dossiers. Auroria, Dunbroch, Camelot et Corona accueilleront eux aussi des anciens détenus le mois prochain. »

« Est-ce que le cousin de Carlos fait partie des enfants qui vont venir ? »

« Diego De Vil sera accueilli à Auradon avec cinq autres jeunes adolescents, » confirma Belle. « Ils étudieront au collège de la capitale et seront logés à l'internat. Tous ont une famille stable sur l'Île et y retourneront pour les vacances scolaires. »

« Carlos est au courant ? » demanda Mal. « Il ne m'a rien dit. »

« Les papiers ont été signés hier. Tu pourras lui annoncer toi-même. »

« Est-ce que les Tremaine font partie des premiers groupes ? »

« Anthony et Java seront accueillis à Charmington. Leurs mères également, le Conseil a jugé qu'elles avaient purgé leur peine. »

Mal hocha la tête, une étincelle nouvelle dans les yeux.

« Étaient-ils des connaissances ? » demanda Aurore tranquillement.

« Pas amicales, si c'est ça que vous entendez. Anthony est... comment dire ça en auradonien ? Il... »

Elle hésita, et Belle sourit.

« Tu peux parler librement. »

« C'est un enfoiré. Il ne faut pas lui tourner le dos. Java est différente. Je l'ai toujours trouvée agaçante. Elle parle et sourit tout le temps, c'est exaspérant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Evie est attachée à elle, et Java l'adore. Elles se sont croisées pour la première fois peut-être six semaines avant qu'on vienne ici, et ça a été immédiat. Evie sera heureuse d'apprendre que Java quitte l'Île. Est-ce qu'Uma vient ? »

« La fille d'Ursula ? Pour le moment, elle et les enfants du Capitaine Hook ont refusé de venir. »

« Ils ne viendront pas tant que tous les enfants des pirates ne seront pas partis. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, effectivement. » Belle prit une gorgée d'eau avant de reprendre. « Nous faisons face à un autre dilemme. »

Audrey se redressa et posa ses couverts. Elle avait dans l'idée que c'était pour cela qu'elles étaient là. Ce _dilemme_.

L'air froid et méfiant qu'affichait Mal lui montrait qu'elle aussi était arrivée à cette conclusion.

« Lequel ? »

« Si nous voulons que la situation sur l'Île demeure stable, nous devons prendre nos responsabilités quant aux éléments les plus dangereux et imprévisibles qui y sont détenus. »

Audrey se tendit, et Mal plissa les yeux.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« L'état mental de Cruella s'est manifestement aggravé avec les années, » expliqua posément Aurore. « La laisser sans soin serait exposer ses voisins à un danger potentiel. »

« Alors quoi, vous voulez lui envoyer des médecins ? »

« Des établissements adaptés existent à Auradon et – »

« Vous voulez faire venir Cruella _sur le continent_? » gronda Mal, une lueur verte s'illuminant dans ses iris. « C'est hors de question ! Elle reste derrière la barrière. »

« Elle sera enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique, sous traitement, sous clé et surveillée à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit. »

« Elle sera sur le continent, dans le même pays que Carlos ! Est-ce que vous avez vu ce qu'elle lui a fait subir ? Il ne se sentira jamais en sécurité, il a mis des semaines avant d'arrêter de sursauter au moindre bruit, d'arrêter de nettoyer compulsivement la chambre et d'arrêter de dormir dans son placard ! Il va mieux maintenant, mais s'il apprend que vous faites sortir sa mère de l'Île, il replongera ! »

« Nous lui expliquerons ce que la détention de Cruella impliquera, nous lui montrerons l'établissement au besoin. Il est loin d'Auradon Prep, à l'autre bout du royaume. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser ainsi sur l'Île, elle est un danger pour les autres. »

« Ils sont tous un danger pour les autres, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont sur l'Île ! »

« Mais les chevaliers ne sont pas formés pour s'occuper d'un détenu instable mentalement et en proie à des crises psychotiques. »

Mal resta silencieuse, furieuse, les bras croisés. Aurore et Belle avaient voulu lui en parler en premier, avant les autres, car si elles arrivaient à la convaincre, à lui faire comprendre que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux, alors Mal convaincrait ensuite Jay, Carlos et Evie. C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient en dépit de tout, Mal restait leur leader, ils lui faisaient confiance pour les protéger. Alors si elle songeait qu'une décision était bonne pour eux, ils l'écouteraient.

« Nous avons un autre soucis. »

_Oh non._

Audrey regretta d'avoir mangé l'excellent gratin de légumes qui leur avait été servi. Son estomac soudain serré la brûlait, et elle lutta pour ne pas tourner un regard sans doute trop brillant vers Mal.

Tout pourrait très vite devenir très compliqué. Sa mère et Belle n'avaient pas conscience d'à quel point Mal pouvait se montrer agressive lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Evie, elle avait menacé de brûler Auradon et Audrey ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle pourrait en arriver là si un jour elle décidait que c'était la chose à faire pour protéger son amie.

« Grimhilde ne peut être laissée en semi-liberté sur l'Île, » annonça Belle sombrement.

Audrey observa Mal du coin de l'œil, anxieuse, mais la jeune fille se contenta de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté, le visage neutre, les yeux glacés et accusateurs.

« Oh ? C'est amusant à quel point soudain l'idée que des criminels monstrueux côtoient et élèvent des enfants semble si horrifiante. Je suppose que vos enquêtes ont révélé d'autres parents ayant des façons inquiétantes de s'occuper de leur progéniture. »

« Ça ne se reproduira plus, c'est pour cela que nous prenons de telles mesures. »

« Vous parliez de protection. Vous avez des _années_ de retard pour nous protéger et des années de retard pour sauver Carlos et Evie. Il est un peu tard pour contrôler Cruella et pour s'inquiéter de ce que la reine est capable de faire. »

« Nous en avons conscience. Mais tu ne nous contrediras pas sur le fait que Grimhilde doit être surveillée. » La voix de Belle s'adoucit encore. « Evie – »

« Ne me parlez pas d'Evie, » coupa immédiatement Mal, ses mots dégoulinant d'une magie brute et ancestrale, ses yeux lumineux. « Peu importe ce que vous croyez savoir, vous n'avez aucun droit de parler d'elle. »

Audrey n'était pas certaine de savoir ce que les médecins, Marraine et les deux reines avaient conclu des examens effectués sur Evie, mais elle doutait que leurs inquiétudes soient loin de la vérité. Même s'ils ne devaient pas plus comprendre qu'eux, il y avait des faits scientifiques qui ne pouvaient être ignorés. Ce que dépeignaient les cicatrices en faisait partie.

Mal devait s'en douter également. Audrey découvrait que bien que ses capacités scolaires demeuraient plus que moyennes, Mal avait une intelligence aiguë, une capacité à observer, analyser et organiser exceptionnelle. Elle était vive d'esprit, savait percer les gens à jour, lire leurs intentions, tirer des conclusions de leurs attitudes et de son environnement et savait sans aucun doute manipuler et comploter plus habilement que le plus fin des politiques.

Mais elle était en proie à l'inquiétude, à la peur, et sa nature même répondait à ses émotions et nourrissait cette colère qu'elle cachait d'ordinaire.

Alors Audrey fit la seule chose à laquelle elle songea pour désamorcer la situation et cette discussion.

« Grimhilde est morte. »

Elle se força à apparaître composée quand les deux femmes tournèrent leur attention vers elle, et rencontra le regard stupéfait de Mal, toute trace de magie évanouie.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » demanda Belle en tournant le regard vers Mal.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi n'en avons-nous pas été informés ? »

« La reine restait dans son château, » expliqua Mal d'une voix posée où dansait l'ironie. « Je suppose que la plupart des gens ignorait son état de santé. Sur l'Île, on ne pose pas de question. »

« Et pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit ? »

C'était une excellente question, encore une dont Audrey n'avait pas envie de connaître la réponse.

Chaque fois qu'ils avaient essayé de leur cacher des choses, ils avaient eu une bonne et horrible raison.

« Je ne crois pas que vous nous ayez demandé si elle était vivante ou morte. »

« Audrey ? » interrogea Aurore en se tournant vers elle. « Comment le sais-tu ? Est-ce qu'Evie te l'a dit ? »

« Non. Simple déduction. »

Evie ne lui avait pas vraiment dit après tout. Pas directement du moins.

Belle se tourna de nouveau vers Mal.

« Depuis quand est-elle décédée ? »

« J'en suis pas sûre, » répondit finalement la jeune fille. « Je ne sais pas comment non plus, maman a parlé de feu, mais si vous voulez plus de détails, vous pouvez toujours aller interroger le lézard. »

L'insolence était de retour et le défi dans son regard également, la menace aussi. Il valait mieux que personne ne mentionne Grimhilde devant Evie. Audrey vit dans le regard attentif d'Aurore qu'elle n'était pas la seule à trouver l'attitude de Mal intrigante.

À trouver cela inquiétant.

Belle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Nous mettrons nos dossiers à jour. »

« Faites donc, » sourit froidement Mal en reprenant sa fourchette.

Audrey s'empressa de s'enquérir de la santé de ses proches auprès de sa mère et garda la conversation aussi triviale que possible pour le reste du repas.

Bien heureusement, les autres femmes ne luttèrent pas.


	11. Un pas vers la lumière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie fait un pas, ou peut-être même deux. Jay et Mal acceptent qu'Aurore semble digne de confiance. Belle et Marraine naviguent sans doute à vue. Et Audrey voudrait juste que la vie la laisse un peu respirer. Mais c'était sans compter les cailloux magiques.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la chambre d'Evie, ce fut pour découvrir que la jeune fille s'était réveillée contre toute attente. Ses yeux brillants et la couleur de sa peau témoignaient de la forte fièvre qui l'affaiblissait encore, et elle avait la tête tournée vers le mur, loin de Marraine qui se tenait debout à un mètre du lit.

« Evie ! » souffla Mal, ravie.

Elle avança rapidement dans la pièce et parut pendant quelques secondes un peu moins tendue. Audrey essaya d'étouffer son sourire de soulagement, observa les doigts d'Evie caresser subtilement le dessin plié en quatre, et fronça les sourcils face au manque total de réaction de sa part à l'approche de sa meilleure amie.

Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite Aurore saluer Marraine, et un infirmier déposa un plateau-repas sur la tablette près des femmes. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, la fée poussa le déjeuner vers le lit avec un petit sourire.

« Evie, tu dois manger, » invita-t-elle.

Les doigts sur le dessin se figèrent, ce fut la seule réaction de la jeune fille, mais Mal tourna immédiatement un regard glacial vers Marraine.

« Non, » contredit-elle, sa voix posée mais froide. « Elle ne _doit_ pas. »

Ignorant l'expression interloquée de la fée, elle se tourna vers son amie une nouvelle fois, fit le tour du lit pour s'approcher lentement en restant dans son champ de vision et s'arrêta tout près d'elle mais ne la toucha pas. Sa voix baissa, un murmure doux comme ceux qu'avait entendu Audrey dans la chambre le matin-même, mais elle et les trois adultes ne purent faire autrement que de le percevoir.

« Si tu as faim, tu pourras manger si tu le souhaites. Maintenant ou plus tard, c'est pas important. Et si tu ne manges pas c'est pas grave, je mangerais. L'essentiel c'est que tu te reposes pour guérir. »

Alors que Mal s'installait sur le fauteuil près du lit, Audrey fit signe aux autres femmes de la suivre dans le couloir. Elle ferma la porte derrière elles et se tourna vers Marraine pour lui offrir un petit sourire.

« Lorsqu'Evie s'enferme comme ça, quand elle est vraiment anxieuse, certaines choses qui sont déjà difficiles pour elle en temps normal la poussent plus loin dans sa bulle ou peuvent provoquer une attaque de panique. Les contacts, l'obscurité totale, les bruits soudains, les éclats de voix, les ordres, surtout s'ils viennent d'adultes. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Mal est inutilement agressive, comme à son habitude, » critiqua Audrey en se permettant de soupirer. « Elle aurait pu juste l'expliquer, mais ils ont une sorte de culture du secret assez dangereuse et inquiétante. »

« Ça devait être essentiel sur l'Île, » avança Aurore, un air pensif au visage.

« Oui. Evie a besoin de temps quand elle est comme ça, c'est tout. Si on crée un environnement qu'elle perçoit comme sauf, elle revient à la réalité et sort de sa coquille après quelques temps. En général, Mal et les autres la laissent tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne vers eux. »

« Est-ce que tu sais si c'est régulier ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Les attaques de panique ou la prise de distance ? »

« Les deux. »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça faisait un moment qu'Evie n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner d'eux. Mal a dit que ça peut durer une heure comme un jour entier. Les attaques de panique sont aléatoires pour autant que je sache, puisqu'elles sont provoquées par des stimuli extérieurs. »

Aurore se tourna ensuite vers Marraine.

« Est-ce qu'elle communique avec vous ? »

« Ces derniers temps, il lui arrive de me saluer ou de me remercier d'un signe de tête, et elle croise plus facilement mon regard. Il est arrivé qu'elle signe devant moi. »

« Et ses camarades ? »

« Elle signe devant Ben de plus en plus, » répondit Audrey. « Devant Jane aussi. Je crois qu'elle essaye de communiquer devant Doug et Lonnie, mais c'est encore difficile. »

Elle s'interrompit, mal à l'aise alors qu'elle se rendait compte d'à quel point Marraine, Aurore et Belle étaient intéressées par ses réponses.

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle a autant de mal à communiquer ? » lui demanda Belle alors.

Son éducation lui permit de cacher sa légère panique. Elle hésita.

« Elle n'en parle pas. Pas vraiment... Nous le savons plus par déduction qu'autre chose. Je... ne veux pas en parler sans son autorisation. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Honnêtement, quand je pose des questions sur son passé, parfois, elle répond. Je n'insiste pas quand je vois que ça ne va pas ou qu'elle se referme, mais elle essaye. Contrairement à moi, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que sait Mal, elle l'a deviné et qu'Evie ne lui parle pas de tout ça. Je pense que Carlos est le seul à vraiment savoir, parce qu'Evie et lui se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont petits, ils se comprennent. Mais Evie... si elle ne parle pas de certaines choses, c'est aussi bien pour se protéger elle-même que pour protéger Mal. »

Marraine confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Elles sont vraiment proches. »

« J'ai vu Evie se montrer très protectrice envers elle plusieurs fois, souvent quand Mal se montre trop tête brûlée ou quand d'autres élèves parlent d'elle. »

Il y avait une lueur sombre de colère dans les yeux de Belle alors qu'elle réfléchissait, cela contrastait tellement avec sa douceur habituelle qu'Audrey en fut intimidée.

« Maléfique avait une emprise presque totale sur la vie de Mal et les affaires de l'Île. Si Evie a ressenti le besoin de garder le silence sur certaines choses de son passé, il est possible que ce soit pour protéger Mal de sa mère, ou pour la préserver de ces connaissances. »

« Cette horrible créature ! » lâcha Aurore malgré elle avant de se reprendre et de passer une main dans les cheveux d'Audrey. « Tu devrais retourner auprès d'elles, » invita-t-elle en étouffant ses émotions une nouvelle fois. « Nous allons aller boire un thé. Nous avons des choses à régler. »

Audrey ne lutta pas et entra dans la chambre, sachant que les adultes souhaitaient parler sans qu'elle ne soit présente. Evie s'était endormie de nouveau, et n'avait manifestement rien mangé.

Mal ne lui accorda pas un regard, assise sur le fauteuil, les pieds sur le coussin, son attention toute tournée sur son téléphone, alors Audrey alla s'installer sur le sofa en étouffant un petit soupir.

Elle imita Mal et découvrit une série de messages de ses amis et camarades, s'enquérant de ce qu'il se passait. Les rumeurs allaient bon train, et elle répondit simplement la vérité pour les stopper, le plus sobrement possible.

O

Evie commença à se réveiller en fin d'après-midi. Mal sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds pour la rejoindre.

« Hey, » souffla-t-elle quand Evie rencontra son regard. « On est toujours à l'hôpital. Comment tu te sens ? »

La jeune fille mit plusieurs minutes pour se réveiller, groggy, et observa autour d'elle, rencontra une seconde le regard d'Audrey qui ne bougea pas. Mal tendit la main pour la poser contre son front et Evie fronça le nez en la repoussant.

« Quoi ? » contra son amie. « Je vérifie ta fièvre. Elle a l'air d'avoir baissé, mais tu en as encore. Touche pas à ça ! Ils ont dit que ça t'aidait à respirer. Evie ! »

Mais Evie l'ignora et tira sur la canule à oxygène pour la sortir de son nez. Mal soupira.

« Attends, » dit-elle doucement en tendant les mains pour l'aider à la retirer et la poser dans un coin du lit. « T'es vraiment pénible. »

Occupée à retrouver le dessin pour le prendre dans sa main libre de perfusion, Evie fit semblant de ne pas entendre.

« Evie. »

Mal chercha à capter son regard, puis hocha la tête lorsqu'elle y parvint.

« Tu as l'air bien réveillée cette fois. Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Après une hésitation, Evie secoua la tête. Puisqu'elle avait l'air rassurée, Audrey se leva et rejoignit la commode pour prendre un verre d'eau.

« Je suppose que tu as soif. »

Elle indiqua à Mal quel bouton servait à redresser le lit, puis donna le verre à Evie qui le prit avec reconnaissance. Une fois qu'elle eut vidé deux verres, elle sembla prendre conscience du pyjama dans lequel elle était et son expression horrifiée tira un petit gloussement de la gorge d'Audrey.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, ce n'est vraiment pas ta couleur. »

Evie se redressa un peu plus mais Mal tendit immédiatement une main pour l'arrêter.

« Tu ne bouges pas de ce lit. Enfin... sauf si tu as besoin d'aller... tu sais... » s'embrouilla-t-elle, avant de se reprendre. « On s'en fiche de ce que tu portes, tu dois juste te reposer, pour guérir et retourner à l'école avec nous. Votre obsession pour les fringues prend parfois des proportions inquiétantes. »

Audrey échangea un regard agacé avec l'alitée avant qu'elles ne se tournent toutes les deux vers Mal, qui sembla trouver leur expression amusante puisqu'elle sourit en grand.

« Moi je dis ça... » se défendit-elle.

Un bruit soudain dans le couloir fit sursauter Evie. Le personnel devait avancer avec un chariot à travers l'étage et le son se répercutait dans toutes les pièces.

« Les hôpitaux sont plutôt bruyants, » informa doucement Audrey en observant l'expression de la jeune fille se fermer. « Il y a beaucoup de monde et beaucoup d'activité. »

« Ton médecin est passé te voir plusieurs fois dans la journée, » continua Mal sur sa lancée. « Il vérifie que ta fièvre baisse et que tu vas bien. Marraine est là elle aussi. Et la reine, parce qu'elle est responsable de nous. »

Evie avait baissé la tête, ses yeux sur ses poignets nus, et elle ne cessait de bouger sa main droite.

« La perfusion te fait mal ? » demanda Audrey. « Je sais d'expérience que ce n'est pas agréable. Ils te la retireront sans doute demain matin. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis Evie signa un mot d'une main tremblante.

_Magie._

« Oui, le fait que tu as failli raser l'étage a légèrement brisé ce petit secret, » railla Mal en ignorant le regard noir que lui lança Audrey. « Tu en as encore beaucoup, d'ailleurs, de ces petits secrets ? »

Embarrassée, anxieuse, Evie garda les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes. Mal soupira.

« Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis juste inquiète, E. Marraine et les autres n'ont pas l'air de faire de cas du fait que tu as des pouvoirs. Tout va bien, tu n'avais aucune raison de le cacher. T'aurais même pu m'accompagner à toutes ces leçons, d'ailleurs. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Evie releva le regard lentement. Elle observa Mal, puis pencha la tête sur le côté, et ses yeux passèrent d'Audrey à l'autre fille plusieurs fois.

_Quoi. Passer._

« Pardon ? »

_Quoi. Passer._

« Tu veux dire à part le fait que tu te retrouves ici ? » railla Mal. « Rien. Pourquoi ? »

Evie observait son amie comme elle avait souvent observé Audrey, sans la croire une seconde, inquisitrice et bornée. Elle devait voir ou sentir un trouble chez elles, une inquiétude peut-être, de la colère sans doute dans le cas de Mal, des sentiments qu'elle savait ne pas être nés de sa propre situation.

Mais avant qu'Evie poursuive son investigation, Mal détourna son attention.

« Nous avons appris que plusieurs groupes de l'Île vont venir dans les royaumes dans quelques jours. Et Java et sa mère en font partie. »

Les yeux d'Evie s'éclaircirent.

« Elles vont à Charmington. Je suis sûre que tu pourras passer des appels vidéo, et peut-être qu'elles pourront venir nous rendre visite bientôt. Diego va venir lui aussi, ici dans la ville, avec plusieurs autres. Tu pourras le dire à Carlos ? »

Evie acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Juste avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

« Tu es encore fatiguée, » s'amusa Mal. « C'est la fièvre. »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre puis entra doucement.

« Désolée de vous déranger, » sourit Belle. « Je vous emmène des visiteurs. »

Derrière elle, Jay et Carlos avancèrent. Audrey s'écarta pour rejoindre sa mère qui venait d'arriver, alors que Jay rejoignait rapidement le lit, fourrant un sac dans les bras de Mal au passage.

« Hey, Eve, » salua-t-il avec un chaud sourire. « Tu joues la Belle aux bois dormants ? Tu sais que ce rôle est déjà pris, hein ? »

Mal leva les yeux au ciel et le frappa au bras, mais il y avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres d'Evie alors qu'elle observait son ami avec fatigue. Avec un rire pour sa propre blague débile, il s'assit à demi sur le lit et serra un instant la main d'Evie dans les siennes.

Seul le silence qu'il dut laisser pour se reprendre montra à quel point il était en réalité soulagé de la voir. Sa voix avait un timbre plus grave lorsqu'il reprit.

« Marraine a dit que tu allais dormir ici cette nuit. On a essayé de la faire changer d'avis, mais ils sont complètement obsédés par leurs règlements, ces Auradoniens. Et puis tu sais à quel point les fées peuvent être butées. »

« Je suis juste là, » râla Mal.

« On t'a apporté des trucs, tu vas voir. Carlos ? » Il tourna la tête pour voir que le garçon était resté debout, figé, à deux mètres du lit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, mec ? » taquina-t-il. « Viens ! »

Audrey fronça les sourcils en voyant Carlos s'approcher lentement. Il était pâle, tendu, et serrait le sac en plastique comme s'il était une bouée de secours. Jay et Mal échangèrent un regard inquiet, et Evie posa la main sur le bras de l'ex voleur qui comprit et se leva pour faire un pas en arrière.

Lorsqu'Evie attrapa ses doigts, Carlos baissa la tête et ses épaules se mirent à tressauter. Même s'il était dos à elle, Audrey ne pouvait que comprendre qu'il sanglotait en silence.

« Viens, » murmura sa mère dans son oreille.

Le cœur serré, elle suivit Belle et Aurore dans le couloir, et elles furent rejointes par Mal et Jay, qui ferma la porte doucement derrière lui, laissant à Evie et Carlos un peu d'intimité.

Les deux insulaires avaient l'air on ne peut plus mal à l'aise, et Jay haussa les épaules, son regard défiant les deux adultes de dire quelque chose.

« Il tient beaucoup à Evie, il a eu peur de la perdre, » justifia-t-il, sur la défensive. « Il gère. »

« C'est une journée éprouvante, » acquiesça Belle, soucieuse et fatiguée. « Nous devrions aller dans le salon, prendre des rafraîchissements. »

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de donner leur avis et se détourna pour se diriger au bout du couloir. Le salon avait clairement été préparé à leur attention, avec des boissons et des petites pâtisseries élégamment disposés sur une table.

Audrey suivit le mouvement et s'installa sur un fauteuil près de sa mère, un verre de thé glacé à la main.

« Où est Marraine ? » demanda Mal, l'air fermé.

« Elle a dû aller à l'école pour régler quelques affaires qui demandaient son attention, » expliqua Belle gentiment. « Elle reviendra ce soir et restera ici lorsque nous partirons. »

« Je ne vais nulle part. »

« Mal – »

« Je ne pars pas d'ici tant qu'Evie ne rentre pas avec nous. »

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici, c'est un hôpital, et Marraine restera. Tu seras mieux dans ton lit à l'école, et tu pourras revenir demain matin. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de confort, j'ai grandi sur l'Île, » rappela la jeune fille, déterminée et froidement posée. « Et Jay m'a apporté mes affaires. Je n'abandonnerai pas Evie cette fois. »

Jay lui jeta un coup d'œil, avant d'observer les adultes, tendu, las.

« D'après ce que je sais, » commença lentement Aurore, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux de Mal, son ton doux mais sûr, « tu ne l'as jamais abandonnée. »

« Vous ne savez rien. »

« Certaines choses sont remontées des enquêtes menées sur l'Île. Le bannissement d'Evie et de sa mère et ses circonstances en font partie. »

Mal leva les yeux au ciel et détourna le regard, puis croisa les bras avant de soupirer.

« Je suis certaine que vos petits dossiers ont référencé la responsable de ce bannissement. »

« Oui. Maléfique. »

« À cause de moi. »

« Ma famille a dû faire face à Maléfique et je sais à quel point elle est machiavélique et cruelle. Tu n'étais qu'un prétexte, Mal. Ne crois pas une seconde qu'elle n'aurait pas exécuté son plan même si tu n'avais pas été présente. En aucun cas ce qui est arrivé n'était de ta faute. Personne ne le pense. Ni tes amis, ni Evie, ni aucun d'entre nous. Mal, cette responsabilité que tu as prise, cette culpabilité, tu es la seule qui puisse t'en libérer. Est-ce que tu entends ce que je te dis ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Tout comme Audrey, Jay semblait mal à l'aise, son regard passant de Mal à Aurore. Mais sa mère n'avait que faire de leurs sentiments et continua, fidèle à elle-même.

« Evie et toi êtes devenues amies, c'est la seule chose dont tu es responsable, d'avoir su créer un si beau lien. Tu l'aimes, et elle t'aime, et il en va de même pour Carlos et Jay. Ces relations, ces sentiments sont précieux et n'appartiennent qu'à vous. Votre amitié vous a portés jusqu'ici et vous portera toute votre vie, Mal. Tu n'es pas ta mère, très loin de là, et tu ne dois pas laisser ses crimes alourdir ton âme. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux. »

Audrey pouvait voir à quel point la mâchoire de Mal était serrée, et elle ne répondit en aucun cas aux mots de sa mère, ne leva même pas la tête vers elle.

Belle essaya néanmoins de capter son regard.

« Tu pourras rester avec Evie cette nuit, » accorda-t-elle. « Mais je demanderai à ce qu'un lit d'appoint soit installé. »

La seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut un petit hochement de tête.

« Est-ce que ça va poser problème, qu'Evie soit une sorcière ? » demanda brutalement Jay, comme si cette question avait tourné et tourné dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il n'aggraverait pas les choses en la posant. « Mal a dit qu'elle avait incendié une chambre et fait voler des trucs. Elle va pouvoir revenir à l'école, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, » rassura immédiatement Belle. « Elle devra simplement apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs et à ne pas les utiliser en public, Auradon a des lois assez restrictives quant à la magie. »

« Et je suppose que le monde n'est pas prêt à voir la fille de la Méchante Reine se balader en faisant voler des pommes. »

Ce garçon ne savait vraiment pas quand se taire et Mal le fusilla du regard.

« Est-ce que Marraine saura l'aider à comprendre et maîtriser sa magie ? » s'inquiéta Audrey. « Les pouvoirs d'Evie viennent d'une lignée ancienne et éteinte. Et peu de sorciers sont encore en vie et se font connaître. »

« Marraine ne connaît pas la magie humaine aussi bien que celle des êtres magiques, mais si Evie souhaite son aide je suis certaine qu'elle saura la guider au mieux. »

« Et elle va aller bien ? »

Les femmes se recentrèrent sur Jay.

« Elle va guérir, » répondit Belle prudemment. « Elle a été bien soignée, elle ira sans doute beaucoup mieux demain et si tout va bien, elle pourra rentrer demain après-midi. »

« Ils ont fait des examens, » murmura Mal.

« Pardon ? »

« Des examens, » répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort, sombre mais quelque chose d'hésitant dans la voix qui la faisait apparaître terriblement jeune tout à coup. « Ils en ont fait, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit. Comme des radios ? Ça permet de voir les os et les organes, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce qu'ils... ont trouvé quelque chose ? Physiquement ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il y a des conséquences de ses anciennes blessures ? »

L'inquiétude broya soudain le cœur d'Audrey mais elle vit dans l'expression ouverte de Belle, dans la tendresse et la tristesse qui voilaient son regard alors qu'elle observait Jay et Mal, attendant sa réponse anxieusement, qu'ils n'auraient pas de mauvaise nouvelle avant même que les mots ne passent les lèvres de la reine.

« Les radios n'ont montré aucune séquelle ni rien d'inquiétant. En dehors de sa fièvre, Evie va bien physiquement. »

« Voyez-vous ça, » lâcha doucement Jay, amer. « Les miracles existent vraiment. »

« Jay, » reprocha Mal entre ses dents.

Mais le garçon croisa son regard sans regret, droit et impressionnant dans sa gravité.

« Est-ce qu'on va jouer à ce petit jeu longtemps ? » dit-il en haussant un sourcil. « Prétendre et danser autour des vérités alors que tout le monde ici sait des choses ? C'est un putain de miracle qu'elle soit là et un miracle que Carlos soit pas mort avant même d'atteindre la puberté. Ça, c'est la réalité. Et ouais, pour Evie, on pouvait rien faire, on pouvait pas savoir et encore heureux qu'on savait pas, parce que si ça s'était su, elle serait pas là. Mais pour Carlos... On peut pas dire qu'on ait été brillants. »

« Tout le monde sur l'Île sait que Cruella est timbrée, » avoua doucement Mal, les yeux sur la table basse entre eux. « Tout le monde sait qu'elle est dangereuse. Aucun gamin ne s'approche de la rue dans laquelle elle vit, entre elle, le château de la reine et l'interdiction de ma mère... C'était un endroit fantôme. Personne n'y allait. Carlos a toujours été vif. Rapide. Il venait en cours et disparaissait juste après. »

« Il se pointait parfois à l'école en boitant, ou avec des bleus ou des coupures au visage, » se rappela sombrement Jay. « Mais c'était pas inusuel. Ça nous est tous arrivé. On pensait que c'était comme Jafar et Maléfique, que de temps en temps, un coup partait. Elle lui hurlait tout le temps dessus, ça on le savait, mais tous nos parents nous insultaient. Sur l'Île, il fait toujours froid et humide. On est tous bien couverts. Alors on voyait pas le reste. »

« C'était une cible facile. Les cibles faciles, on apprend à les repérer au berceau. Jay et moi, on n'était pas des cibles, on était de l'autre côté de la barrière. »

« Les héritiers de nos parents. »

Un son amer monta de la gorge de Mal.

« De temps en temps, on malmenait Carlos. Pas physiquement, y en avait pas besoin. Mais on le volait, et on le bousculait. »

« Il était chétif, toujours nerveux comme certains autres gosses. Et puis il y a eu les lettres d'Auradon. Et les ordres de Maléfique. Et Evie. »

« Il y a des choses qui se remarquent bien plus facilement quand vous passez du temps avec quelqu'un, quand vous dormez dans la même pièce. Tous les gamins de l'Île doivent avoir quelques cicatrices, c'est inévitable, même sans compter les bagarres ou les adultes. Il y a du verre brisé partout, des bouts de métal, des bâtiments à moitié écroulés. On passait plus de temps à se lancer des défis dangereux qu'à l'école. Mais Carlos et Evie... »

« On aurait pu aider Carlos bien plus tôt, mais on était des petits crétins. »

« Carlos nous aurait peut-être parlé d'Evie. »

Un rictus désabusé s'afficha sur le visage de Jay.

« Rien n'est moins certain. Même maintenant il parle pas. Et j'essaye. Mais dès que je mentionne Evie, il devient hyper renfermé, même agressif si j'insiste. »

« Leurs foutus secrets... »

C'était bien mal connaître sa mère que de laisser pareille ouverture.

« Ils ne sont pas les seuls à garder des secrets. »

Et voilà. Audrey retint son petit rictus en prenant une gorgée de thé glacé.

Mal plissa les yeux.

« C'est différent. »

« En quoi ? »

« On ne vous connaît pas. »

Aurore lui concéda ce point en hochant la tête.

« Vous êtes à Auradon depuis quelques temps maintenant. Et si vous avez des raisons de potentiellement vous méfier de Belle ou de moi-même, pourquoi ne pas vous confier à Marraine ? Les fées ne brisent pas leurs serments. Et je sais que vous l'appréciez. »

À ces mots, Mal se rembrunit et Jay croisa les bras.

« Elle sait des choses, » se défendit Mal. « Elle a pas besoin de _tout_ savoir. »

« Et c'est pas comme si nous, on savait tout. »

« Jay, je suis pas sûre que tu aides, » reprocha la jeune fille, son ton faussement mielleux, son regard sombre.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je connais pas la reine Belle, » commença-t-il comme si les personnes en question ne se trouvaient pas juste-là, « mais Aurore pose les questions qui fâchent et se fiche des conséquences. Ça me plaît. » Puis il tourna la tête vers Audrey. « Je comprends mieux d'où tu tiens ça. »

« Pardon ? »

Elle se trouvait quelque peu offensée d'être ainsi comparée à sa mère. Elle l'adorait, mais elle aimait songer qu'elle avait de meilleures manières.

Il se contenta de sourire et elle le fusilla du regard, ignorant le rire qu'étouffa Belle face à cet échange.

Mal avait l'air ennuyé.

« Tu sais ce qu'est son métier, hein ? »

« Ouais. Reine ou psy, ça dépend des jours, » répondit Jay en s'avachissant un peu sur son fauteuil. « Elle pose des questions et elle étudie les réponses. »

« Je suis psychologue, pas inspectrice, » précisa Aurore, qui essayait de rester professionnelle malgré l'amusement certain dans ses yeux.

« Elle n'étudie pas les réponses, elle nous étudie nous, » rétorqua Mal sèchement. « C'est pour ça qu'elle est là. C'est vous qui l'avez fait venir, » accusa-t-elle ensuite, tournant son attention vers Belle. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Et oui, Audrey avait compris cela dès qu'elle avait vu Aurore au restaurant, mais elle n'en avait pas compris la raison. Marraine semblait être capable de comprendre et de veiller sur les quatre insulaires, ils étaient à l'aise avec elle, et même si elle avait plusieurs fois par le passé insisté pour qu'ils consultent un spécialiste, elle n'en avait plus parlé depuis quelques temps, à sa connaissance.

Par contre elle comprenait mieux à présent qu'elle voyait la défiance dont Mal pouvait faire preuve envers Belle, ex Grande Reine d'Auradon, épouse de celui qui avait orchestré la création de l'Île et était au centre de tout ce qui en avait découlé.

Marraine ne pouvait pas être partout, et sa présence dans cette conversation, si elle tournait mal, voudrait dire qu'elle perdrait la confiance des adolescents. Et ils avaient besoin de garder un adulte référent, un adulte vers lequel ils pouvaient se tourner. Qu'ils décident que plus jamais ils ne parleraient à Belle ou Aurore, au final, n'était pas si grave.

Mais Audrey aurait préféré être ailleurs, se sentant indiscrète et déplacée.

« Depuis que vous êtes arrivés, je n'ai jamais voulu autre chose que de vous savoir tous en sécurité et en bonne santé, » répondit sincèrement Belle.

Il y eut une longue minute de silence alors que Mal et Jay observaient fixement les deux reines, et Audrey se demanda si elle pouvait prétexter quelque chose pour sortir. Tout cela ne la concernait pas et elle aurait préféré être auprès d'Evie et loin de cette tension.

Plus que tout, la journée avait effectivement été longue et elle n'était vraiment pas certaine de pouvoir supporter d'autres éventuelles vérités qui alourdiraient son cœur.

« Vous êtes psy, il y a des règles, » commença lentement Jay en désignant Aurore, avant de se tourner vers Belle, « et on vous appartient. »

Audrey se souvenait avoir ressenti la même révulsion qui habilla immédiatement le visage de la mère de Ben à l'entente de cette formulation.

« Vous n'appartenez à personne, » protesta-t-elle fermement.

« Peu importe, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Mais à Auradon ça vient avec des responsabilités. »

Audrey était aussi perdue que Belle. Aurore l'était bien moins.

« Je suis tenue au secret, » assura-t-elle, « et Belle a, comme tu le dis, des responsabilités. Elle n'a pas pour habitude de trahir la confiance de qui que ce soit. »

Jay l'examina encore quelques secondes, et tourna la tête vers Mal. Audrey aurait dû se sentir flattée qu'il ne prenne même pas en compte le risque qu'elle aurait pu représenter, mais elle se sentait surtout de trop.

Après quelques secondes, et alors que son visage impassible ne trahissait en rien ses pensées, Mal se redressa un peu.

« Carlos et Evie étaient voisins. Ils habitaient juste en face de l'autre, et vu que c'est l'Île, l'écart entre leurs maisons n'était pas très grand. Le seul moyen qu'ils avaient d'échapper à leurs mères sans avoir à sortir, c'était de monter sur les toits. C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Comme ça qu'ils se parlaient, depuis qu'ils étaient gosses. »

« Parlaient ? » répéta Aurore, sans émotion particulière.

Mais Mal n'avait pas laissé échapper ça par négligence. Elle confirma.

« Parlaient. Et ils s'envoyaient des choses parfois. De la nourriture, de quoi se soigner, des livres. Carlos est le seul à avoir vu Evie toutes ces années. Il n'en a jamais rien dit, jusqu'à ce que Maléfique aille la chercher et décide qu'on devait tous devenir alliés pour accomplir son stupide plan. »

« Ils se voyaient plus ou moins régulièrement de toit à toit, » compléta Jay. « Parfois plusieurs fois par semaine, et parfois ils ne se voyaient pas pendant des mois. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Audrey baissa les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression des deux autres. Mais Mal n'hésita pas, fidèle à elle-même, lorsqu'elle prenait une décision, elle ne reculait plus. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Audrey admirait sa détermination et son assurance.

« Parce qu'Evie disparaissait. Elle était enfermée au sous-sol. On sait pas trop combien de temps ça pouvait durer. Ni pourquoi. Et on suppose que parfois elle ne montait pas parce que... »

Sa voix s'étrangla un peu, et elle sembla incapable de trouver les mots. Jay hésita lui aussi.

« Parce qu'elle n'allait pas bien, » finit-il par dire. « Carlos pouvait pas monter quand il était blessé lui non plus. Et escalader les pierres du château de la Reine, ça devait pas être une balade de santé. Si elle était trop faible ou blessée, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle puisse grimper. »

« Carlos n'est pas stupide. Vraiment pas. Il est même très malin. Il savait bien avant qu'on comprenne. Mais il n'en parle pas. Il ne parle pas de Cruella, il ne parle pas de la reine, il ne parle pas d'Evie. Pas à nous, en tout cas. »

« Je suppose qu'il a parlé un peu de Cruella avec Marraine, parce qu'il va quand même mieux. Et parler, ça aide, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que votre métier existe ? »

« Oui. »

Jay hocha la tête.

« Mais il parle pas d'Evie. Quand je lui ai dit ce qui est arrivé ce matin, il s'est renfermé. S'il a dit cinq mots en tout dans la journée avant que vous veniez nous chercher, c'est tout le bout du monde. Evie a longtemps été sa seule amie, et... putain, Carlos était le seul être vivant en-dehors de la reine qu'Evie voyait. Il y a un lien très fort entre eux. Une fois sur deux, quand Carlos a une crise, Evie est la seule qui parvient à le calmer. Et la plupart du temps, Evie n'a même pas besoin de signer pour que Carlos la comprenne, c'est même flippant. La seule fois où j'ai vu Evie faire face à un adulte en-dehors de Maléfique, c'est quand Cruella a essayé de récupérer Carlos sur l'Île. » Il marqua une pause, sombre. « Carlos ne dira jamais rien sur ce qu'il sait. »

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vraiment rencontrer Carlos, » commença doucement Aurore d'une voix posée. « Mais d'après ce que je sais et ce que je perçois, la situation impossible dans laquelle il s'est trouvé durant toute son enfance, à la merci de Cruella, à ne pas pouvoir aider Evie, à n'avoir personne vers qui se tourner, le pousse aujourd'hui à la protéger, à protéger leur passé commun de la seule façon qu'il pense être possible. En gardant ses secrets. »

« Ça avait un sens sur l'Île, » protesta Mal. « Si les gens avaient su, ils auraient... Evie ne serait plus là. Et qu'il ne vous dise rien à vous, d'accord, mais à nous... »

« Evie ne vous parle pas de son passé. »

« Presque pas, » corrigea Mal. « Elle m'en parle de temps en temps. Elle parle un peu à Audrey aussi. Elle évite juste certaines... choses. »

« Et ces choses sont celles que protège Carlos. Il n'en parle pas, parce qu'Evie ne veut pas que vous le sachiez. »

Jay leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Et cette idiote nous protège. »

« Maléfique est un lézard sous clé, la reine est morte et Cruella est sur l'Île comme tous les autres, de quoi est-ce qu'elle croit nous protéger ? » lâcha amèrement Mal.

« Je t'ai vue pleurer deux fois. »

Mal tourna la tête vers lui avec stupéfaction et colère.

« Putain, Jay, qu'est-ce que – »

« Je t'ai vu être humiliée par Maléfique, être passée à tabac par les pirates, avoir si faim que t'étais au bord du malaise, je t'ai vue en sang et je t'ai vue dans des situations désespérées et on a failli mourir plus d'une fois ensemble. Mais je t'ai vue pleurer que deux fois. Et les deux fois, c'était pour Evie. »

« Si je me souviens bien tu faisais pas le fier non plus. »

« Elle ne nous dit pas ce qu'il s'est passé parce que d'une, ça ne changerait rien, et de deux, elle nous protège. Et Carlos nous protège tous les trois. »

« Ça ne changera rien, » répéta lentement Mal. « Ça ne changera rien, alors pourquoi vous voulez savoir ? »

Aurore restait neutre, ouverte, posée comme le voulait sa profession, mais Audrey la connaissait assez pour voir danser dans ses yeux tout un tas d'émotions contrôlées.

« Est-ce que tu crois que si Marraine avait eu une meilleure connaissance de vos enfances, votre arrivée à Auradon aurait été gérée de la même manière ? J'imagine que les premiers temps n'ont pas dû être faciles, surtout pour Carlos et Evie. »

L'expression sombre sur le visage des adolescents intrigua Audrey, qui se demanda à quel point tous avaient manqué des signes lors des premiers jours. Il y avait eu les rumeurs, et les efforts de Ben et de Marraine, mais la situation devait avoir été bien pire que ce qu'ils avaient songé.

« C'était compliqué, » admit Jay, un peu sur la défensive. « Mais on a géré. »

« Je ne doute pas un seul instant que vous avez veillé les uns sur les autres, » rassura Aurore. « Mais nous aurions pu faire en sorte que la transition soit plus facile et éviter ces difficultés. Il va y avoir d'autres obstacles, d'autres situations qui seront difficiles pour vous. Être dans l'ignorance ne nous permet pas d'anticiper ou d'adapter les choses pour que vous les appréhendiez au mieux. »

« Maintenant vous savez pour Carlos, et vous savez les choses qu'Evie ne supportent pas. Je vois pas en quoi avoir des détails aidera davantage que ça. »

« Je crois que ça aidera Evie. Elle a gardé le silence sur sa magie parce qu'elle craignait nos réactions. Elle se protège elle aussi par le secret. Elle ne nous fera pas confiance tant qu'elle ne constatera pas elle-même que ce qui lui est arrivé n'aura pas de conséquences ici aujourd'hui. Que nous n'agirons pas comme Maléfique, sa mère ou tout autre qui aurait pu vous vouloir du mal. »

« Et comment vous allez réagir ? » demanda prudemment Mal, fixant Belle et Aurore. « Maintenant que vous avez les conclusions des médecins, quelle est votre opinion sur le sujet, Vos Majestés ? »

Audrey observa curieusement les deux femmes, elle aussi inquiète. Ce n'est pas qu'elle songeait qu'ils allaient enfermer Evie ou en faire un rat de laboratoire, mais... quand même.

Mal avait dû déteindre sur elle.

« Nous n'avons pas d'opinion particulière sur le sujet, » répondit posément Belle, parce que ce n'était pas à Aurore de faire face à cette question. « J'ai des sentiments en revanche. La culpabilité, la colère, l'horreur, la tristesse. Et s'il y a une chose que je peux vous assurer, c'est que je ne laisserai personne menacer la liberté ou la sécurité d'Evie comme je ne laisserai jamais personne menacer Ben. »

Il y avait une intensité et une détermination impressionnantes chez Belle à cet instant. Audrey ne l'avait que rarement vue ainsi, et elle la crut immédiatement.

Mal et Jay semblèrent partager son opinion.

« Personne ? » répéta Jay.

« Personne. Comme personne ne saura ce que contient le dossier médical d'Evie. Hormis Marraine, Aurore, son médecin et moi-même. »

« Et... qu'est-ce qu'il contient ? » interrogea le garçon prudemment.

Où il souhaitait en venir était évident, et Belle hésita un instant avant de parler, probablement parce qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

« Parmi les cicatrices qu'Evie porte, deux ont intrigué et inquiété le docteur Harper. Selon lui, les blessures qui en sont à l'origine ont forcément dû menacer la vie d'Evie. Or, il n'y a aucune trace d'intervention chirurgicale ou de soin d'aucune sorte, et la façon dont elles ont cicatrisé n'a pas d'explication naturelle, tout comme la façon dont ses organes semblent avoir récupéré. »

« Alors nous sommes tous au même niveau maintenant, » conclut Mal en croisant les bras. « Nous n'en savons pas plus. Nous ne savons pas comment elle est revenue en restant elle-même. »

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'Evie a une explication ? » demanda Aurore doucement.

Un petit rictus las s'afficha une seconde sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Evie est... beaucoup de choses. Elle est sensible, et perspicace, et intelligente. Difficile à croire quand on ne la connaît pas, mais elle sait très bien dissimuler ses intentions ou ses sentiments. Elle est têtue et déterminée. Même si elle sait, elle ne le dira pas tant qu'elle n'en aura pas envie ou ne s'y sentira pas obligée. »

O

Lorsque Mal et Jay partirent pour rejoindre la chambre et Belle pour le bureau d'administration, Audrey imita sa mère et resta dans le salon. Une fois seules, elle se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tout ça, ce n'était pas vraiment à propos d'Evie, pas vrai ? »

« Pas seulement, » confirma sa mère.

« C'était à propos de Jay et de Mal. »

« Ils ont besoin de comprendre qu'ils peuvent se reposer sur les adultes autour d'eux. Qu'ils ne sont pas seuls responsables du bien-être de leurs amis. Ils doivent apprendre à faire confiance, à s'ouvrir, à guérir. »

« Est-ce que tu vas parler à Carlos ? »

« Je vais essayer, en tout cas. Comment tu te sens, Audrey ? »

« Moi ? Bien. »

« Est-ce que tu es inquiète ? »

Pour dissimuler son trouble, Audrey se pencha et posa le verre vide sur la table basse.

« Pour Evie ? Non, elle allait déjà mieux tout à l'heure. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es plus inquiète. La peur n'est pas toujours rationnelle. Je sais que tu tiens à elle. »

« Bien sûr, c'est mon amie. »

« Mal, Jay et Carlos semblent t'avoir acceptée, eux aussi. »

« Je suis pas certaine que Mal et Jay aient eu beaucoup le choix, mais je suppose. Un peu. »

Seule son éducation permit à Audrey de ne pas rougir ou gigoter sous le regard doux et attentif d'Aurore. Est-ce que c'était de l'amusement qu'elle pouvait voir dans son expression ?

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

« Parler de quoi ? »

Cette fois un petit sourire souleva le coin des lèvres de sa mère. Audrey se leva, agacée.

« Ne fais pas tes trucs sur moi. »

« Je te sais plus éloquente que ça. »

« Sérieusement, maman ? »

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup quand tu appelles ces derniers temps, » remarqua Aurore en se levant à son tour. « Tu as moins de temps libre ? »

« Tu sais que je suis occupée avec tout ce qu'il se passe. »

« Très bien. Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand. Pour n'importe quoi. Est-ce que tu viens de lever les yeux au ciel ? »

« Non. »

« Princesse Audrey d'Auroria, » reprocha Aurore, un sourire amusé dans la voix, « nous ne t'avons pas éduquée ainsi. »

« Ça doit être la fatigue. »

« Ça doit être ça, » répondit la reine avec humour.

« Je dois aller dans le hall. La voiture sera bientôt là. »

« Ne fais pas ça, Audrey. »

La main de sa mère sur son épaule l'arrêta, et Audrey força un air impassible quoiqu'un peu ennuyé sur son visage.

« Ne fais pas ça avec moi, » demanda doucement sa mère, ses yeux dans les siens pleins de chaleur.

« Je ne vois pas de – »

« Vraiment ? Les évitements et les masques marchent sans aucun doute avec ton père ou tes camarades, et je les laisse moi-même souvent passer. Mais c'était peut-être une erreur. Audrey, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça avec moi. Il y a l'image publique, et il y a la vie privée. Souviens-toi. Et sache que tu peux tout me dire. »

La gorge serrée, Audrey baissa le regard, incapable de maintenir celui de sa mère.

« Je sais. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que ces dernières années n'ont pas été faciles. Et je sais que tu as dû faire face à beaucoup de choses et de pression, et que tu as dû prendre des décisions pas toujours aisées. Tu dois faire tes propres choix. Mais peu importe où t'amèneront tes pas ou ton cœur, ma chérie, ta place sera toujours auprès de nous. »

« Je sais, » répéta-t-elle, sa voix encore plus étranglée.

Elle sentit les bras de sa mère l'entourer et accepta l'étreinte en fermant les yeux.

« Je ne crois pas que tu puisses comprendre à quel point je t'aime. Au final, quoi qu'il se passe autour de nous, seul ton bonheur compte à mes yeux. Et je sais que ces derniers mois ont été terribles, et que beaucoup de choses ont changé. Mais ça ira mieux, Audrey. Ça ira mieux bientôt. »

O

Dans la voiture, personne ne parla.

Carlos avait l'air épuisé, Jay fermé, et Belle préoccupée. Ça alla parfaitement à Audrey, qui resta bloquée dans ses pensées.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent devant l'école et descendirent de voiture, juste avant l'heure du dîner, Belle se tourna vers eux avec un petit sourire.

« Vous pourrez retourner rendre visite aux filles demain matin. Je ferai en sorte qu'une voiture soit prête lorsque vous le souhaiterez. »

« Merci, » répondit Jay en hochant la tête.

« Je vais aussi demander à l'administration de réinstaller un lit dans la chambre de Mal et d'Evie, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il fallait un remplacement. »

« À propos de ça... » commença timidement Carlos. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire un changement ? »

« Pardon ? »

Il rougit.

« Le matelas suffit. »

« Evie dort rarement sur un lit, » précisa Audrey prudemment, espérant que la reine ne demanderait pas de précisions.

Ils avaient bien assez partagé comme ça, et ce serait vraiment dépasser les bornes.

Mais Belle n'en fit rien et se contenta de leur sourire.

« Alors je leur demanderai de réinstaller un matelas seulement. »

« Merci. »

« Bonne soirée. »

Ils la saluèrent alors qu'elle remontait en voiture, et elle suivit les garçons à l'intérieur du hall. Carlos se dirigea immédiatement vers les jardins dans le but de rejoindre Jane et Camarade, et Audrey marchait vers les escaliers quand Jay l'arrêta.

« Quoi ? »

Il jeta un œil autour d'eux, mais ils étaient seuls dans l'entrée.

« Tu sais, parfois Evie n'est pas aussi subtile et mystérieuse qu'elle aimerait. »

« Pardon ? »

Sa confusion sembla l'amuser.

« Elle a toujours été intriguée par toi. Et j'ai vu la façon dont elle te regarde. Ou dont tu la regardes. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » rétorqua Audrey, le ventre soudain serré.

Il leva les deux mains.

« Hey, pas la peine d'être sur la défensive. Je sais garder des secrets. La seule raison pour laquelle les autres n'ont pas compris, c'est parce que Carlos est trop innocent et que Mal a l'intuition romantique d'un poisson rouge. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Nulle part. Je pensais juste qu'il était temps qu'on en parle, qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde. »

Fatiguée, inquiète et agacée, Audrey essaya de suivre la façon de penser de l'insulaire.

Elle ne parvint qu'à une seule conclusion possible et ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec amusement.

« Est-ce que c'est le moment où tu me menaces ? »

« Ce ne serait pas très auradonien de ma part, princesse. Personnellement, tant qu'Evie sourit, tout me va. Maintenant, si j'étais Mal, là tu aurais du soucis à te faire. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de Mal, » rétorqua platement Audrey, incrédule.

« Tu devrais. »

Puis il tourna les talons avec un fin sourire et s'en alla.

N'importe quoi.

O

Elle se réveilla dans un sursaut. Il était près de vingt-trois heures, et son téléphone venait de vibrer près d'elle.

C'était Evie.

Elle bascula sur le dos et déverrouilla l'appareil.

_[Hey.]_

_[Hey.]_

Si Evie ne dormait pas, elle avait peut-être fait un cauchemar. Audrey fronça les sourcils quand un nouveau message apparut.

_[J'avais peur de te réveiller.]_

_[Tu devrais dormir. Comment tu te sens ?]_

_[Mieux.]_

_[Vraiment ? Pas de mensonge.]_

_[J'ai mal à la tête. Je ne peux pas me lever.]_

_[Tu dois avoir de la fièvre et tu dois être encore faible. Est-ce que Mal est avec toi ?]_

_[Elle dort. Je vais bien.]_

L'inquiétude d'Audrey monta d'un cran, mais Evie était dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle était surveillée, si son état s'aggravait, l'équipe médicale le saurait et l'aiderait. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait réveiller un chauffeur à cette heure-ci pour l'amener en ville.

(Mais elle le ferait si elle le devait.)

_[Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir, les garçons m'ont dit que tu t'étais rendormie.]_

_[J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça.]_

_[Ça rattrape toutes ces nuits où tu ne dors que quelques heures.]_

_[Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé des ennuis à tous.]_

Audrey fronça les sourcils.

_[Tu n'as causé d'ennui à personne. Tout va bien.]_

_[Ils savent.]_

_[Que tu as des pouvoirs ne change rien. Je te l'avais dit, me semble-t-il. J'ai parfois raison, tu sais.]_

Elle aurait vraiment préféré pouvoir être près d'elle pour cette conversation, pouvoir voir son expression, voir si elle allait bien ou non, si elle parvenait à lui changer les idées.

Il fallut presque trois minutes pour qu'une réponse arrive, et visiblement Audrey avait échoué dans sa tentative d'alléger la conversation.

_[Je ne parlais pas de la magie.]_

Cette fois-ci, Audrey se redressa pour s'asseoir. Son pouce se balada au-dessus de son clavier tactile sans qu'elle ne trouve une réponse.

Mal lui avait-elle parlé ? Sans doute, sinon comment Evie saurait-elle que son examen médical avait révélé ses résurrections ou même qu'Audrey était au courant.

Quels mots devait-elle choisir ? Ce serait tellement plus simple si elle pouvait la prendre dans ses bras.

_[Tu as bien plus d'alliés que tu sembles le croire. Nous faisons les choses à notre manière ici, dans les royaumes. Personne n'aura d'ennui. Tu seras de retour à l'école très vite, à perdre patience parce que je n'arrive toujours pas à résoudre ces équations.]_

Il y eut une nouvelle pause, et Audrey angoissa pendant chaque seconde de chaque minute, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin son téléphone vibre.

_[Je t'ai donné une méthode.]_

_[Ce genre de choses n'a aucun sens pour moi. Et j'ai été distraite.]_

_[Je me souviens clairement t'avoir expliqué comment résoudre ces équations.]_

_[Je me souviens clairement avoir été distraite.]_

_[Après l'explication uniquement. Ce qui veut dire que tu n'étais pas attentive, princesse.]_

Audrey fut incapable de retenir son sourire.

_[Je pense que la fièvre te fait délirer. Je suis attentive en toutes circonstances.]_

_[Ça sonne comme un mensonge.]_

_[Je ne mens jamais. Et il faut que tu dormes.]_

_[Bonne nuit.]_

_[Bonne nuit.]_

Audrey dut vraiment, _vraiment_ se retenir de ne pas envoyer un cœur avec sa réponse. Evie n'utilisait jamais d'émoticônes, probablement parce qu'elle était toujours en train de se familiariser avec la technologie, et aucun insulaire ne connaissait les abréviations ou n'usait de gifs non plus.

En général, Audrey n'utilisait que rarement des smileys elle-même, mais Evie ne cessait de changer sa réalité.

O

Elle ne s'était pas levée à l'aube et elle n'avait pas exigé qu'une voiture la conduise à l'hôpital à une heure quasi indécente.

En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle dirait si quelqu'un lui demandait.

Parce qu'en réalité, Audrey avait été incapable de s'en empêcher. Elle n'avait que très peu dormi, inquiète pour Evie de manière _totalement_ rationnelle, et avait sauté sur ses pieds dès que les premiers rayons du soleil avaient pointé.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le service, la tête haute et le pas déterminé, plusieurs personnes lui jetèrent des regards curieux mais aucune ne l'arrêta.

Elle poussa doucement la porte entrouverte et entra dans la chambre illuminée par le soleil matinal. Mal était absente, le lit d'appoint défait, et Marraine se tenait debout au milieu de la chambre. Son expression soucieuse et hésitante s'expliquait par le fait qu'Evie, toujours alitée, avait la tête tournée vers le mur, l'expression impassible et fermée. La main contenant la perfusion était serrée autour du dessin de Mal, son autre bras caché sous le drap maintenait la couverture au niveau de son menton.

Audrey s'arrêta, sa salutation mourant sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose n'allait clairement pas pour qu'Evie en vienne à prendre ses distances ainsi. Pourtant sa discussion avec Mal la veille avait semblé l'apaiser, en tout cas assez pour qu'elle parvienne à envoyer des textos à Audrey, à avoir une conversation entière avec elle malgré les circonstances.

« Bonjour, » murmura Audrey en s'approchant de la fée. « Où est Mal ? »

« Bonjour, Audrey. Elle est au salon avec Belle. »

« Evie ? »

Aucune réaction, alors Audrey n'essaya pas de s'approcher. Il y avait une tension constante dans le corps d'Evie, quelque chose de terrible dans le manque absolu de réaction. Seul son index bougeait pour caresser le dessin dans sa main, un tout petit mouvement régulier, presque hypnotique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Perdue, désabusée, Marraine secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle est comme ça depuis que je suis arrivée. »

Une culpabilité évidente se mêlait à la tristesse émanant de la fée, et Audrey sentit son cœur se serrer pour elle. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Evie, qui avait pourtant semblé accepter Marraine, l'apprécier même.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Marraine invita l'infirmier à entrer. Il s'agissait d'un grand homme, la trentaine, pâle et les yeux très clairs. Il leur sourit.

« Je viens vérifier la perfusion, et on m'a confié ça au passage. »

Il montra le plateau qu'il tenait, contenant le petit-déjeuner d'Evie, et la fée hocha la tête.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Une fois sa charge déposée sur la tablette, il vérifia rapidement le sac relié à l'intraveineuse et hocha la tête en sortant de la chambre.

Mais Audrey ne lui accorda qu'une attention passagère. Parce qu'au moment exact où il était entré, Evie avait réagi. Son index s'était figé sur le dessin et elle avait pâli.

« Ce n'est pas vous... » murmura-t-elle pensivement, avant de tourner les talons et de jeter un œil dans le couloir.

Comme elle s'en doutait, l'infirmier continuait de passer de chambre en chambre pour visiter les patients. Il avait dû prendre son service à l'étage quelques temps plus tôt.

Et Evie n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'être dans la même pièce que les gens pour percevoir leur aura et leurs émotions...

« Audrey ? » interrogea Marraine en l'observant curieusement.

Mais Audrey l'ignora, fit le tour du lit, essaya de capter le regard d'Evie.

« Hey, » salua-t-elle doucement. « Evie, est-ce que c'est lui ? »

Elle patienta quelques secondes, mais la sorcière semblait perdue en elle-même.

Audrey jura intérieurement, se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Elle avisa le sac de Mal plus loin, n'hésita pas à aller le prendre et à fouiller rapidement dedans. Comme Evie, Mal ne se déplaçait pas sans quelques crayons et feutres, et Audrey les trouva rapidement.

Elle tira une tablette vers Evie, y étala les crayons de couleurs pour qu'ils soient à sa portée avant de se concentrer sur la jeune fille.

« Okay, Evie, » commença-t-elle doucement. « Concentre-toi sur moi. Je sais qu'il y a plein de gens ici, et plein d'émotions et de bruits et que tout ça, ça fait beaucoup. Mais essaye de te concentrer sur moi. »

Elle sut qu'elle avait son attention quand Evie recommença le mouvement inconscient de son index sur le dessin. Alors Audrey posa une main sur son bras.

« Quelle couleur, Evie ? » interrogea-t-elle doucement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sans bouger la tête, Evie leva une main tremblante vers la tablette, puis poussa légèrement le crayon rouge, puis le bleu clair, puis le noir.

Aussitôt, Evie ferma le poing et baissa le bras.

Audrey n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir subi toutes ces leçons et entraînements durant son enfance, destinés à travailler sa mémoire. Comme elle parvenait à se souvenir assez aisément des signes d'Evie, la signification des couleurs lui revint aisément.

Colère. Peur. Haine.

Elle se redressa et tourna la tête vers Marraine, qui observait silencieusement.

« Je crois qu'il serait pertinent de demander une enquête sur cet infirmier, et de le prier de prendre quelques jours de congés en attendant les conclusions. »

Le ton posé brodé d'autorité avait été instinctif, mais la fée n'en prit pas offense.

« Je vais y veiller, » assura-t-elle simplement en quittant la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Le silence les enveloppa, et Audrey prit le temps de ranger les crayons là où elle les avait pris.

« Si nous pouvions éviter de mentionner devant Mal que j'ai fouillé dans son sac... »

Une fois qu'elle eut remis le sac en question exactement là où elle l'avait trouvé, elle rejoignit Evie.

« Hey, » appela-t-elle doucement une fois encore.

Elle fut presque surprise lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, Evie leva le regard pour rencontrer le sien. Marraine n'avait pas perdu de temps pour faire en sorte que l'homme disparaisse. Peu importe pourquoi il était aussi toxique, tant qu'il restait loin d'Evie et de sa sensibilité aux auras.

« Mieux ? »

Evie ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête.

Audrey lui sourit.

« Bien. Comment tu te sens ? Encore de la fièvre ? »

_Un peu._

« Et ta tête ? »

Evie l'ignora et se redressa dans une position presque assise. Elle était pâle et avait l'air épuisé, mais le regard exaspéré qu'Audrey reçut était clair.

« Mal te harcèle aussi sur ta santé ? » devina-t-elle avec amusement. « Désolée. »

_Moi. Bien._

« Tu as faim ? Parce que j'ai mieux que ce que propose l'hôpital. »

Elle alla chercher le petit sac en papier avec lequel elle était venue et en sortit la part de tarte à la myrtille qu'elle avait emmenée. Les yeux d'Evie s'illuminèrent et elle accepta la pâtisserie avec un sourire.

_Merci._

« De rien. »

Elle alla récupérer le jus de fruits et le yaourt du plateau qu'avait apporté l'infirmier également, et Evie commença à manger lentement. Audrey se demanda si c'était la première fois qu'elle mangeait depuis l'avant-veille.

Elle la laissa prendre son petit-déjeuner en silence, feuilleta un magazine de mode qu'avaient dû lui amener les garçons. Une page la fit immédiatement soupirer. Quel était l'idiot qui pouvait croire une seconde que cette robe avait le moindre intérêt ?

Le regard curieux d'Evie l'enjoignit à lui montrer la photo, et Audrey sentit une vague d'affection l'envahir quand la jeune fille fronça le nez, sa cuillère dans la bouche. Adorable.

« Oui, complètement à côté, hein ? »

Terminant son yaourt, Evie hocha la tête avec un air qui disait clairement tout ce qu'elle songeait de la tenue.

Son petit-déjeuner fini, Evie repoussa la tablette et se concentra sur Audrey.

« Je suis surprise de voir que Mal t'a laissée seule. »

Evie leva les yeux au ciel.

_Moi. Mal. Dispute.  
_

Puis elle indiqua la salle d'eau.

« Tu as dû te battre pour pouvoir aller prendre une douche, c'est ça ? »

Lorsqu'Evie acquiesça, l'air ennuyé, Audrey ne put s'empêcher de rire, imaginant la scène. Elle reçut une petite tape sur le bras mais n'en fit pas cas quand elle nota l'expression de l'autre fille.

Quelque chose de nouveau était entré dans le regard d'Evie. Elle se pencha et effleura l'épaule d'Audrey, la détaillant avec un sourire – et Audrey essaya de ne pas rougir sous ses yeux appréciateurs.

Elle avait enfilé la veste d'Evie par-dessus sa robe une nouvelle fois, le simili-cuir noir tranchant avec le rose pâle et le blanc. Elle aurait pu dire qu'elle l'avait mise de manière tout à fait inconsciente, mais elle aimait l'avoir sur elle. Elle portait l'odeur d'Evie.

« Oh, oui. Jay me l'a prêtée hier. Je te la rendrai quand on sera de retour à l'école. »

Evie serra sa main une seconde et lui sourit.

_Toi._

« Non, je ne peux pas la garder. »

« Si. »

Est-ce qu'elle souriait comme une imbécile ? Parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle souriait comme une imbécile.

Concrètement, elle avait une bonne raison de le faire, avec ce murmure inattendu en ces circonstances peu idéales.

« Oh ! J'allais oublier. J'ai eu une... eh bien, je ne peux pas appeler ça une conversation, mais j'ai échangé quelques mots intéressants avec Jay hier soir. Je crois qu'il m'a menacée. Par Mal interposée, du reste. »

L'expression incrédule et quelque peu furieuse d'Evie montra toute sa stupéfaction.

_Pourquoi._

Embarrassée, Audrey haussa les épaules.

« Apparemment il est plus observateur qu'il en a l'air. Et il a remarqué... »

Elle s'aperçut en cours de route qu'elle ne savait pas comment terminer sa phrase. Heureusement elle n'en avait pas besoin, Evie semblait partagée entre l'irritation et l'indignation et cherchait quelque chose du regard. Son téléphone.

« Okay, okay, tu régleras ça avec lui plus tard, » apaisa Audrey avec amusement. « Mais ce n'est pas comme si Jay et Mal m'inquiétaient. »

_Jay. Idiot._

« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi que tu insultes, » taquina Audrey.

_Idiote._

« Et voilà. »

Le petit sourire qui éclaira son visage et illumina ses yeux valait toutes les insultes du monde, et Audrey sentit l'espace d'un instant toutes ses pensées s'envoler, le monde s'arrêter. Sa perception de son environnement ne s'améliora pas quand Evie se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Elle en profita pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque. Elle était là, elle allait bien, et Audrey pouvait respirer de nouveau. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, front contre front, Audrey garda sa paume contre la mâchoire d'Evie, son pouce caressant sa joue doucement.

Elle se décala et fronça les sourcils.

« Ta peau est trop chaude, » murmura-t-elle. « Evie, je croyais que tu n'avais presque plus de fièvre... »

Evie se redressa après avoir déposé un petit baiser sur sa joue, puis laissa échapper un soupir discret.

_Moi. Bien._

« Mieux peut-être, mais bien... »

_Toi. Arrêter. Inquiétude._

Audrey haussa un sourcil.

« Qui est celle qui passe son temps à vérifier que l'autre mange correctement ? »

_Courir. Cheerleading._

« Je sais que c'est important de manger équilibré quand on fait du sport. »

_Non._

« Je mange correctement ! »

_Mensonge._

« D'accord, une fois ou deux, peut-être que j'ai omis un repas parce que j'étais trop occupée à étudier ou lire, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois me surveiller. »

Le regard d'Evie en disait long sur ses pensées. Audrey soupira.

« Nous allons devoir accepter que l'autre s'inquiète, dans ce cas. »

La sorcière lui offrit un petit sourire puis s'adossa à son coussin. Une seconde plus tard on toqua à la porte et Marraine entra.

« Cet homme ne remettra pas les pieds dans cet hôpital, » annonça-t-elle simplement en avançant dans la pièce.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

La fée eut l'air immédiatement mal à l'aise, et elle lui répondit avec réluctance.

« Apparemment le service de sécurité a découvert qu'il est membre de plusieurs mouvements haineux qui se concertent via le web, y compris Avenir Humain. »

Audrey aurait dû être heureuse de voir qu'Evie osait rencontrer le regard de Marraine, mais elle était trop occupée à contrôler lassitude et colère.

Quand son silence poussa Evie à carrément signer sa question, Audrey se força à relever les yeux vers elle.

« Avenir Humain est le groupe dont faisaient partie les assassins de Lucas, Aurel et Grand-père, » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Quelque chose assombrit les yeux d'Evie, et Audrey posa la main sur son bras pour lui signifier qu'elle allait bien, prenant bien garde à éviter son poignet.

« Ils revendiquent un avenir où les humains sans don seraient séparés des autres espèces, des sang-mêlés et des sorciers, » développa Marraine, une trace de dégoût à peine cachée dans sa voix. « La plupart de ces groupes sont étroitement surveillés par des cyberveilleurs. En général ces individus se contentent de déverser leur haine et leur frustration sur leur réseau, mais malheureusement parfois certains vont plus loin. »

« Pimprenelle a des mots bien plus colorés pour les qualifier. »

« Elle a toujours été beaucoup trop libre dans ses actes et propos », commenta Marraine en haussant un sourcil, « il est étonnant que ça ne lui ait pas causé plus d'ennuis avec les autorités de nos peuples. »

Audrey sourit simplement, retirant sa main du bras d'Evie en se rendant compte qu'elle continuait à caresser la peau de la jeune fille avec son pouce.

Evie semblait plus détendue à présent que le crétin avait été viré et que l'étage n'était plus aussi bruyant que lors de la tournée du personnel soignant. Le fait que Marraine ait agi aussi vite et sans poser de question avait dû changer quelque chose, parce que soudain Evie signa dans sa direction.

Audrey, en voyant l'air touché mais perdu de la fée et l'expression d'Evie, entre timidité et anxiété, traduisit.

« École. »

« Je ne sais pas encore quand tu pourras retourner à l'école, » répondit doucement Marraine. « Cela va dépendre du docteur Harper. »

« Moi. Non. Aimer. Ici. »

Audrey aurait pu interpréter les signes pour en faire des phrases, la traduction lui venant à présent naturellement, mais elle savait que Marraine retiendrait aisément le langage d'Evie ainsi, si elle associait chaque geste avec le mot correspondant.

Marraine s'approcha du lit et offrit un petit sourire compatissant à la jeune fille.

« J'en ai conscience. Et tu seras bientôt de retour à l'école. Nous avons juste besoin que le médecin soit certain que ton état de santé ne requiert plus de surveillance. »

Deux signes, et au lieu de traduire, Audrey soupira de frustration.

« Tu ne vas pas bien, tu as toujours de la fièvre. »

Evie se contenta de lui envoyer un regard frustré alors que Mal entrait dans la chambre.

« La princesse a raison, » annonça-t-elle. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

Le signe qu'Evie fit alors avec sa main droite, Audrey ne l'avait jamais vu, mais il provoqua l'apparition d'un petit rictus sur le visage de Mal.

« Est-ce que c'est le fameux signe réservé que pour toi ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

« N'y pense même pas, » prévint la demi-fée en allant s'asseoir au bout du lit d'Evie. « Je le tolère seulement parce que c'est elle. »

O

Comme un peu trop souvent ces dernières semaines, ce qui réveilla Audrey tôt ce soir-là fut de petits tapotements sur son bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux, groggy, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait dû s'assoupir en étudiant, assise sur son canapé dans sa chambre.

Il était plus de vingt heures, et Audrey se rendit compte qu'elle dormait déjà depuis plus d'une heure.

« Evie, » murmura-t-elle en observant la jeune fille qui se tenait près d'elle.

Après l'accord du médecin en milieu d'après-midi, Evie était revenue à l'école à condition qu'elle reste au calme et se repose. Contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait faire croire, elle n'était certainement pas tout à fait remise, parce que dès qu'elle avait été de retour dans sa chambre au milieu de ses amis elle s'était une nouvelle fois endormie.

À présent, habillée d'un legging, d'une jupe et d'un haut bleu, elle avait presque l'air guérie. Mais Audrey n'était pas dupe, elle avait vu Evie faire des miracles avec quelques produits de beauté. Elle savait qu'avec un peu de blush, de fond de teint, un crayon et du fard à paupière, elle était capable d'apparaître naturellement en excellente santé sans même que le maquillage ne soit décelé.

_Toi._

« Ça va, » répondit-t-elle alors qu'Evie s'asseyait sur le canapé près d'elle, se tournant pour lui faire face, une jambe repliée sous elle. « Il faut croire que les cours de sciences politiques commencent à être soporifiques. »

Elle déposa le livre qui était tombé sur la table basse et chassa les dernières traces de sommeil de son esprit. Incapable de s'en empêcher, elle se pencha pour poser sa main sur la joue d'Evie, et celle-ci lui envoya un regard sans équivoque pour lui montrer qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Tu n'as plus de fièvre, » souffla Audrey, ravie.

Evie lui prit la main pour la baisser et la serrer une seconde avant de répondre.

_Non._

« Autre bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu n'es plus obligée de porter le pyjama de l'hôpital. »

_Oublier._

« Je suis presque sûre que Jay a une photo. »

_Jay. Idiot._

« Je sais. »

L'agacement dans l'expression d'Evie se mêlait à l'affection, et Audrey ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle nota que les bracelets de cuir étaient de retour sur les poignets d'Evie, ce qui était sans doute une bonne chose. Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de la curiosité de ses camarades en plus du reste.

« Est-ce que Marraine et Belle t'ont parlé ? Ou maman ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

L'expression d'Evie s'assombrit.

_Essayer._

_Moi. Non. Vouloir._

« Et personne ne t'y forcera. »

Il y eut une hésitation alors, loin de la colère et de la défiance dont Evie avaient souvent fait preuve envers l'idée que les adultes autour d'eux étaient dignes de confiance.

_Oui._

Audrey sourit face au souvenir de l'échange entre la fée et Evie dans la chambre d'hôpital.

« Tu as parlé à Marraine aujourd'hui. »

_Essayer._

« C'est super. »

C'était plus que super, c'était stupéfiant. Audrey avait été si certaine que les événements ne feraient que bloquer les progrès d'Evie, mais c'était l'inverse. Parce que son médecin, un inconnu, avait fait son travail avec une voix profonde et chaleureuse et des gestes doux. Parce que Marraine, Belle et les autres n'avaient pas une fois été à l'encontre des souhaits d'Evie, savait à présent une partie des choses terribles qui se cachaient dans son passé et n'avaient pourtant pas eu les réactions attendues par les insulaires.

« Est-ce que tu vas laisser Marraine te donner des conseils pour mieux comprendre ta magie ? »

_Peut-être._

Il y avait encore une hésitation chez Evie, et Audrey fronça les sourcils en la voyant éviter son regard.

« Est-ce que tu lui as expliqué, pour les auras ? »

_Oui. Plus. Mal._

« Je crois que Mal était triste que tu ne lui aies pas parlé de tes pouvoirs, » partagea-t-elle doucement.

L'expression d'Evie lui brisa un peu le cœur.

_Moi. Savoir._

Bien sûr qu'elle savait, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'Audrey voulait dire.

« Je ne sais pas comment Mal gère le fait d'être différente, d'avoir hérité des pouvoirs de Maléfique, mais je pense que ça l'aiderait de discuter de ces choses avec quelqu'un qui comprend. »

Tout était vrai, mais Audrey avait bien conscience qu'elle s'approchait un peu trop de la manipulation. Pourtant elle ne le regretta pas. Elle n'avait jamais prétendu être un ange, et il y avait clairement encore des secrets et des choses qui assombrissaient le regard d'Evie. Si elle pouvait trouver la force d'en parler à quelqu'un, ce serait déjà une victoire.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de fragile chez Evie alors, des larmes à peine contenues, une peur et une étrange colère ancrées dans les traits de son visage.

_Avenir. Peut-être._

« Si tu devais citer la personne à laquelle tu fais le plus confiance, qui tu citerais ? »

Avec un regard aussi triste que prudent, Evie signa le prénom de Mal.

« Mais tu ne veux pas lui confier certaines choses. »

Avec seule la lumière de la lampe pour les éclairer, des ombres se promenaient sur leurs visages. Elles ne cachaient pas la souffrance et l'hésitation qui habillèrent pendant quelques secondes le silence d'Evie alors qu'elle observait l'inertie de la chambre autour d'elles.

« De quoi essayes-tu de la protéger ? »

_Tristesse. Colère._

Le dernier mot qu'elle signa, Audrey ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. Il lui glaça le sang.

La mort.

« Evie, que... »

_Mal. Adulte._

Maléfique.

« Elle est enfermée, » lui rappela doucement Audrey, la voix blanche.

Evie avait remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine, son regard baissé ne rencontrait plus celui d'Audrey.

_Non. Mort._

L'idée que Maléfique puisse tuer sa propre fille et sans doute Evie parce qu'un secret n'avait pas été gardé aurait pu lui paraître saugrenue quelques semaines plus tôt.

Plus maintenant, pas quand elle avait déjà vu ce monstre essayer de tuer Mal et ses amis dans un accès de rage, quand elle savait ce qu'Evie avait subi des mains de sa mère. Et tant que Maléfique existerait, il y aurait une part d'Evie qui resterait terrifiée.

Aussi vite qu'il s'était glacé, le sang d'Audrey chauffa sous sa peau alors que la colère et la détermination prenaient le dessus. Elle se rapprocha un peu d'Evie et posa prudemment sa main sur son visage pour l'enjoindre à se redresser et à croiser son regard.

« Maléfique est sous très bonne garde, magique et humaine. Elle va rester sous forme de lézard pendant très, très longtemps. Et même si un jour elle arrivait à se sortir de là et à recouvrer sa liberté, jamais elle ne pourrait assez s'approcher de Mal pour lui faire quoi que ce soit. Evie, les États-Unis, ce n'est pas un simple nom pour faire joli. Oui, la politique est compliquée et longue et parfois injuste, mais si ça fonctionne c'est parce qu'il y a autant de raisons de nous unir qu'il y en a de nous chamailler. Si un jour Maléfique ou qui que ce soit représentait un danger pour Mal, ou toi, ou les garçons, il y aurait des _armées_ entre vous et cette menace parce que vous êtes des nôtres. Et avant même qu'elles ne s'organisent, Ben sera là, je serai là, et Marraine, et Ses Majestés Belle et Adam, et mes parents, et nos amis. Vous n'êtes plus seuls. Vous ne serez plus jamais seuls. »

Elle utilisa son pouce pour rattraper la larme qui s'échappa des yeux d'Evie.

« Et Mal et toi n'êtes plus sous la barrière. Vous n'êtes pas sans défense. Je sais ce que tu penses de ta magie, mais ce pouvoir, il t'appartient. Il peut te protéger et protéger les gens que tu aimes. Et je sais que lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, on veut seulement le voir heureux et le protéger de tout autre sentiment, mais en réalité c'est impossible. Les choses sont toujours plus faciles à surmonter quand on les partage. »

Evie renifla en détournant le regard alors que plus de larmes s'échappaient. Audrey la prit dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrêtent de tomber.

O

Le lendemain matin, Audrey avait été invitée dans la chambre de Mal et d'Evie pour assister aux derniers essayages de Jane. La robe était fin prête, absolument parfaite pour la jeune fille, et Jane rayonnait alors qu'elle la rangeait dans la boite qu'Evie avait prévu pour son transport.

Audrey croisa le regard d'Evie, incapable de retenir son immense sourire. Le talent de la jeune fille ne cessait de lui couper le souffle, et elle était si fière.

Carlos entra quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de nourriture et de boissons.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? » demanda Mal en haussant un sourcil alors que Jane aidait le garçon à tout poser sur la table.

« Quand on reçoit, on nourrit les invités. »

« Les quoi ? »

À cet instant Jay entra, accompagné de Ben, Lonnie, Aziz et Doug. Audrey ne pouvait en vouloir à Mal d'être à deux doigts d'exiger que tout le monde fasse demi-tour. Seul l'intervention de Ben l'en empêcha sans doute, et le fait qu'Evie avait eu un petit sourire en les voyant arriver. Mais Audrey pouvait voir qu'elle était encore fatiguée, savait que la fièvre venait et partait, et elle aurait préféré qu'elle reste un peu au calme.

Son attention fut attirée par Lonnie qui s'approchait d'eux vivement, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

« Les filles, vous êtes là ! »

« Lonnie, » coupa Carlos alors qu'Evie faisait un petit pas en arrière. « Moins d'enthousiasme ? »

« Pardon, » offrit immédiatement leur amie, embarrassée, avant de recouvrer un petit sourire joyeux pour Evie à côté de Carlos. « Je suis désolée, Evie. Je suis juste si contente que tu ailles mieux ! »

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, et Lonnie se dirigea vers les autres.

« Ça va ? » murmura Carlos en se penchant vers Evie. « Tu me le signales si c'est trop. »

Elle se contenta de lui serrer la main et il hocha la tête avant de rejoindre Jane, ce qui laissa tout le loisir à Audrey pour se glisser près d'Evie.

« Si Jane et Carlos ne sont pas désignés sur le blog le couple le plus adorable du Bal d'hiver, je dissous le club. »

Un petit sourire amusé la récompensa.

Ben apparut devant elle, leur tendant des verres de jus de fruits qu'elles acceptèrent.

« Heureux de te voir, Evie. Je serais venu à l'hôpital, mais maman m'a dit qu'ils n'autorisaient pas de visite. Mal nous tenait informés. »

« Euh... Ben ? Je crois que tu devrais aller sauver Aziz. Il essaye de faire danser ta petite-amie, et elle est sur le point de l'assassiner. »

Le jeune roi écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'Audrey disait la vérité.

« Téméraire, » commenta-t-il avant de leur sourire. « Mesdames, je vous prie de m'excuser. »

Audrey secoua la tête en le regardant rejoindre les autres et passer un bras autour de la taille de Mal. Là aussi, il y avait eu beaucoup de progrès. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que son amie observait le couple, mais son regard semblait presque clinique.

L'amusement qu'elle ressentit alors dut la trahir, parce qu'Evie tourna un regard curieux vers elle.

« Tu peux traiter Jay d'idiot, » commenta doucement Audrey, s'assurant que leurs amis étaient tous occupés. « Mais je parie que tu as concocté plus d'un discours menaçant à l'encontre de Ben. »

L'expression indignée et faussement innocente d'Evie fit rire Audrey, qui hocha la tête.

« Oui, toi. J'ai même eu vent d'une menace suite à un rendez-vous manqué. »

Un geste élégant de la main balaya sa remarque.

« Je suis désolée de t'apprendre qu'il n'en a pas eu l'air inquiet. »

Oh, ce petit rictus malicieux...

Audrey aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir l'embrasser à cette seconde, et Evie rencontra son regard, clairement au fait de ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

« Okay, on arrête de se regarder comme ça et on se mêle aux autres, » leur lança Jay en apparaissant près d'elles comme par magie.

Comme par magie, et non pas parce qu'elles avaient été trop distraites.

« Quoi ? » se défendit Jay avec un sourire lorsque les sentiments d'Evie à son encontre se virent parfaitement. « C'est pas ma faute si vous êtes si transparentes ! »

Le cri qu'il lâcha alors poussa Audrey à plaquer une main contre sa bouche pour réfréner son rire. À présent trempé d'eau glacé, le jeune homme se tourna vers ses amis qui l'observaient, hilares et curieux. Tous étaient trop loin pour lui avoir versé le verre d'eau sur la tête. Verre qui flottait à présent pour atterrir dans la main d'Evie.

« Tu peux pas te servir de tes pouvoirs magiques comme ça ! » reprocha-t-il, éberlué. « Mal ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » accusa plutôt celle-ci.

« J'ai juste dit – » Il s'interrompit immédiatement en voyant la bouteille d'eau flotter au-dessus de la table. « Rien du tout. Quelqu'un a une serviette ? »

Carlos lui en balança une à la tête avec un petit rire alors que la bouteille reprenait sa place initiale. Les regards stupéfaits et excités de leurs amis finirent par se détourner. Comme Audrey l'avait pressenti, le fait qu'Evie avait des pouvoirs avait déjà atteint la presse. Voir ainsi quelqu'un utiliser la magie était si rare dans la vie de certains de leurs camarades qu'ils en étaient chaque fois émerveillés.

Audrey tendit un biscuit au caramel à Evie qui l'accepta avec un sourire.

« La prochaine fois, utilise du sirop, » proposa-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Elle ne manqua pas l'étincelle quelque peu sournoise dans les yeux d'Evie et sourit de plus belle.

O

Le week-end aurait dû se terminer parfaitement.

Evie allait mieux, était sortie de l'hôpital, et à présent que les adultes étaient au courant de la gravité de ce qu'elle avait subi, Audrey respirait mieux. Un poids avait été retiré de ses épaules, et elle savait qu'il en était de même pour les quatre insulaires. Mieux encore, Evie semblait décidée à faire des pas sur le chemin difficile de la confiance, et Audrey songeait qu'avec le temps elle serait prête à partager ses derniers secrets et à pleinement commencer à guérir.

C'était sans compter l'habitude qu'avait la vie à foutre ses projets en l'air.

Parce qu'alors qu'elle avait été dans le bureau de Ben, aménagé à l'école pour qu'il puisse travailler, Adam était entré sans frapper, l'air grave, pour leur annoncer qu'il y avait un problème qui demandait son attention immédiate. Ben l'avait encouragé à parler devant elle, et son père avait croisé leur regard à tous les deux avant de leur apprendre que le sceptre de Maléfique, placé au Musée avec les autres reliques, sous bonne garde, avait commencé à briller d'une lueur verte sinistre quelques temps plus tôt.

Le sceptre étant propriété d'Auroria car faisant partie de son histoire, Audrey avait pu rester alors que Marraine, Adam, Ben et Belle avaient appelé en vidéo conférence Philippe et Aurore pour discuter du problème. Selon Marraine, la magie brute accumulée dans le sceptre lors de toutes ces années sous la barrière de l'Île n'avait eu aucun moyen de s'échapper et menaçait à présent d'exploser. Pire encore, tout ce pouvoir rejoindrait immédiatement sa propriétaire, libérant possiblement Maléfique de son état de reptile.

Et dire qu'Audrey avait assuré à Evie la veille seulement que l'horrible fée n'avait presque aucun risque de sortir de sa cage !

À sa demande, Ben appela seulement Mal et Jay, qui écoutèrent leurs nouvelles avec des visages stoïques et des yeux glacés.

Selon les estimations des mages, il ne leur restait que trois heures environ pour agir.

Marraine était formelle, aucun être magique ne pourrait contrôler cette explosion, et la seule façon de neutraliser le sceptre était d'utiliser un artefact aussi puissant.

Mal les laissa débattre quelques instants, avant de faire un pas en avant.

« L'Ambre d'Hadès. »

Puisque Mal et Jay étaient restés presque silencieux jusque-là, le son de sa voix les figèrent tous.

« Pardon ? » demanda Marraine.

« L'Ambre d'Hadès est assez puissante pour contrer le sceptre de Maléfique et son pouvoir. »

« Comme les autres artefacts, l'Ambre est sur l'Île avec son propriétaire, » expliqua Adam sombrement. « Et laisser Hadès sortir serait extrêmement risqué, les Olympiens ne le permettront pas. »

« Il a toujours été extrêmement peu coopératif, du reste, » compléta Philippe. « Sans compter que les rapports venant de l'Île font état qu'il est l'un de ceux que les chevaliers n'arrivent pour le moment pas à localiser. »

Jay acquiesça.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Personne ne l'a plus vu depuis longtemps. Les rumeurs disent qu'ils ne supportaient plus d'être humain et de nous côtoyer, nous autres pauvres mortels. Il s'est retiré quelque part. »

« Je sais où il est, » annonça Mal, à la plus grand incrédulité de Jay. « Je peux le trouver. J'irai sur l'Île. »

« Je ne pourrai contrôler l'Ambre, » prévint Marraine. « Elle n'obéira qu'à Hadès. Et il nous fera payer très cher sa coopération, s'il ne nous trahit pas dès la barrière passée. »

« C'est une voie sans issue, alors, » murmura Aurore, aussi pâle que devait l'être Audrey.

Mais une fois encore, Mal les stupéfia tous.

« Je peux contrôler l'Ambre, » assura-t-elle, une nouvelle tension dans la voix, son expression étrangement similaire à celle d'Evie quand elle luttait contre elle-même pour maîtriser son anxiété. « Hadès... » Sa voix se coinça, elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Hadès est mon géniteur. »

Audrey lutta pour refermer la bouche alors que le choc ambiant plongeait la pièce dans le silence.

Son... ?

« Hadès est ton père ? » souffla Jay.

Elle détourna le regard.

« Géniteur, » corrigea-t-elle.

« Merde, pourquoi tu m'as jamais rien dit ? »

« C'était pas censé se savoir, c'est pas comme si ma mère appréciait entendre son nom être prononcé, rappelle-toi. Evie est la seule qui le sait. »

Maléfique et Hadès...

L'idée même semblait inconcevable.

Demi-fée, demi-déesse. Sans la barrière étouffant la réelle nature des êtres magiques y habitant, Mal n'aurait jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'exister. C'était sans aucun doute une première dans l'Histoire.

Et ce qui relevait encore davantage de l'improbable c'était que sa conception sans magie avait fait d'elle, malgré ses origines extraordinaires, un être presque humain. Enfin... hormis ses pouvoirs, qui devraient sans conteste être réévalués par Marraine, comme l'indiquait l'expression époustouflée de la fée. Voilà une chose qu'elle n'avait apparemment jamais vue dans sa longue existence.

Fidèle à lui-même, Ben accepta cette nouvelle information aisément, avec sérieux et calme.

« Comment sais-tu que tu pourras maîtriser la puissance de l'Ambre ? »

« C'est notre seule chance. J'ai son sang dans les veines que je le veuille ou non, et je connais la magie de Maléfique. S'il est possible d'anéantir le sceptre avec l'Ambre, je le ferai. »

C'était un serment brodé de colère et d'ombres, et Ben échangea un long regard avec elle.

« Et il te la donnera, cette Ambre ? » demanda Jay en fronçant les sourcils.

Mal semblait mal à l'aise sous leurs regards, mais elle répondit posément.

« Il m'a abandonnée quand j'étais bébé, mais il ne m'a jamais mise à la porte les quelques fois où je me suis réfugiée chez lui pour échapper à ma mère. Il m'a nourrie une ou deux fois aussi. C'est un crétin imbu de lui-même, égoïste et méprisant. Mais je pense que je pourrai le convaincre de me prêter l'Ambre. »

« Tu vas pas sur l'Île seule, » la prévint Jay. « Pas sans moi. »

« Et cinq de nos meilleurs chevaliers seront avec vous. Quatre de plus resteront près d'Hadès. Si jamais la situation devenait critique, nous n'aurons d'autre choix que de le laisser passer la barrière. »

« C'est un grand risque, » prévint Belle doucement.

« Pas si nous utilisons des bracelets anti-magie sur lui. Il n'aura aucun pouvoir tant qu'il les portera. Nous n'avons pas le temps de convoquer le Conseil ou de parlementer avec les Olympiens, les États-Unis font face à un danger imminent de grande envergure, cela me donne tout pouvoir. Je fais de vous tous mes témoins et mes conseillers. Validez-vous cette décision ? »

Audrey balada son regard sur les quatre monarques et sur Marraine. Face à Ben, debout, droit, posé et déterminé, ils acquiescèrent tous.

Deux heures plus tard, Mal et Jay sortaient de la voiture arrivant à toute vitesse dans la plaine bordée d'arbre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils avaient décidé de sortir le sceptre du musée et de l'éloigner des habitants d'Auradon City, une piètre mesure de sécurité, car si la magie explosait, ils feraient face à un danger plus grand encore.

Ainsi sous les étoiles de cette nuit froide, et contre les demandes de ses parents, Audrey se tenait près d'Adam, Belle, Ben et leur garde rapprochée, Carlos, Marraine et Evie lorsque Mal les rejoignit et ouvrit le poing.

Hadès lui avait prêté l'Ambre.

Et derrière eux, le sceptre vibra avec la force de l'horrible magie qu'il menaçait de laisser s'échapper, les baignant tous dans une sinistre lueur verte.

Audrey prit la main d'Evie dans la sienne et la serra.

O


	12. L'écroulement des secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le temps des secrets est révolu...

**O**

Voir Mal s'approcher du sceptre était aussi terrifiant que fascinant.

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Audrey se trouvait au milieu d'événements qu'on trouverait sans doute un jour dans les livres d'Histoire. Après avoir passé toute son enfance à entendre les aventures héroïques de ses parents et de leurs amis, elle devait faire face à son tour à des épreuves qui pourraient bien marquer la fin d'une époque, ou tout du moins, la fin de sa vie.

Près d'elle, Ben semblait sur le point d'exploser, de courir, prendre la main de Mal et la forcer à s'éloigner, à rester en sécurité. Elle comprenait bien le sentiment, alors que son regard se dirigeait vers la droite, où quelques mètres plus loin Jay, Carlos et Evie observaient eux aussi leur amie s'approcher de l'artefact maléfique. Ils s'étaient éloignés d'eux quand ils avaient échangé quelques mots avec Mal, et Audrey pouvait voir qu'Evie serrait la main de Carlos, les yeux rivés sur Mal avec une intensité et une anxiété qui ne l'avaient plus quittée depuis qu'elle avait appris où avait disparu sa meilleure amie quelques temps plus tôt.

Elle avait eu l'air si furieuse qu'Audrey avait cru pendant une seconde qu'elle allait frapper Ben lorsqu'il lui avait dit avoir laissé Mal et Jay repartir sur l'Île. Elle était même certaine que seule la présence des parents de Ben dans la pièce l'avait retenue.

Le poing serré autour de l'Ambre, Mal se figea face au sceptre et grimaça lorsque le pouvoir s'en échappant tenta de l'éloigner. Elle murmura une formule qui fit briller ses iris, puis leva le bras, la pierre dans sa main étincelant d'un bleu saphir intense avant qu'un rayon de pouvoir n'en émerge pour aller contrer la magie verte de l'Œil de dragon, ce petit globe surmontant l'arme de Maléfique.

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, la bataille entre les deux magies fit rage. La terre craqua, les nuages s'accumulèrent, le vent et la lumière les poussèrent à détourner le regard. Les vagues de puissance qui s'échappaient du duel faisaient vibrer leurs os, et Audrey se sentait minuscule, terriblement humaine et fragile alors que tous ses instincts lui hurlaient de fuir. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que s'approcher de cette magie tuerait quiconque essayerait. Quiconque qui n'était pas Mal, cela dit, car la jeune fille continuait de lutter, ses deux mains à présent sur l'Ambre.

Mais elle faiblissait, la lueur de l'Ambre dans sa main vacillait, et Mal tremblait alors que la pierre essayait de libérer toute sa puissance.

« Il faut s'éloigner ! » hurla Adam par-dessus le vacarme. « On ne peut rester ici, c'est trop dangereux ! Éloignez-vous ! »

« Elle n'est pas assez forte ! » prévint Marraine en le suivant un peu plus loin, comme eux tous. « Mal n'arrive pas à maîtriser toute la puissance de l'Ambre ! »

« Hadès lui a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas ! » cria Jay en les rejoignant. « Il a dit qu'elle risquait d'échouer, qu'elle n'était qu'à demi comme lui et que l'Ambre n'obéissait pas aux demi Hadès ! »

Audrey se tourna vers Ben, l'air soucieux et paniqué sur son visage fit vite place à la détermination. Il dirigea son attention vers le chevalier le plus près de lui.

« Contactez l'Île ! Dites-leur de faire venir Hadès, tout de suite ! »

« Evie ! »

Le cri horrifié de Carlos les fit tous se retourner et Audrey sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand elle vit qu'Evie s'avançait rapidement vers Mal.

Et vers le vortex de magie.

« _Evie, qu'est-ce que tu fais_ ?! »

Mais la jeune fille n'avait aucune chance d'entendre Carlos avec tout ce bruit, et elle était déjà trop loin pour qu'ils la rattrapent. Ça n'empêcha pas les garçons d'essayer. Adam les bloqua aussitôt.

« Non ! Ce pouvoir vous mettrait en pièces ! »

« Marraine ! »

« Ma magie sera inefficace au milieu de tout ça ! »

Même si elle luttait pour franchir les derniers pas qui la séparaient encore de Mal, Evie était toujours en vie. Elle utilisa la télékinésie pour détourner quelques pierres et branches d'arbres qui l'auraient atteinte et continua sa progression. Au cœur du combat entre la magie du sceptre et celle de l'Ambre, Evie se tenait toujours debout.

« Comment... ? »

Marraine ne termina pas sa question incrédule, parce qu'Evie avait enfin atteint Mal. Sans hésitation, elle tendit les mains et prit celles de l'autre fille dans les siennes pour l'aider à soutenir la pierre d'Hadès. Pendant une seconde, deux, rien ne se passa.

Puis la lumière bleue émise par l'Ambre s'intensifia, se stabilisa et éclata. Ils fermèrent tous les yeux alors, se baissèrent pour se protéger. Une vague de puissance faillit tous les faire tomber, juste avant qu'un calme et un silence soudain tombent sur la prairie, au centre de laquelle l'explosion avait creusé un grand trou noirci.

Ils se redressèrent et se précipitèrent vers le centre du cratère, mais quand la fumée se dissipa, ils découvrirent le sceptre en morceaux, et Evie et Mal à genoux au sol, l'air affaiblies mais bien vivantes.

Audrey prit une seconde pour essayer de se calmer et observa les filles se lever sur des jambes tremblantes.

« Comment... comment tu as... » murmurait Mal, incrédule, perdue, son regard plein de confusion levé vers Evie qui fit deux pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de Mal, ses yeux dirigés vers le sol, ses poings fermés. « Evie... »

Audrey mourait d'envie de la rejoindre parce qu'elle tremblait, elle pouvait le voir, et ce n'était pas seulement l'effort magique qu'elle venait de faire, non, c'était aussi la situation, la peur, ce regard de Mal sur elle qui l'étudiait, qui comprenait.

Parce que deux moitiés faisaient un tout, et l'Ambre avait obéi.

« _Oh_ , » souffla Belle près d'Audrey, et personne ne bougea.

Mal sembla passer par tout un tas d'émotions différentes en quelques secondes.

Celle qui domina au final fut la colère.

(Audrey comprenait cette fois.)

« Tu te fous de moi ?! » gronda Mal, mais il y avait plus que de la rage dans la façon dont sa gorge se serrait, bien plus. « Tu le sais depuis quand ?! »

Le silence d'Evie et la façon dont elle resta figée étaient particulièrement éloquents, et Mal fit deux pas rapides en avant qui poussèrent l'autre fille à reculer tout aussi vivement.

« _Tu le sais depuis quand_?! »

« Mal... » tenta faiblement d'apaiser Jay en levant une main vers elle. « Essaye de ne pas cr – »

« Non ! » coupa-t-elle sur le même ton sans détourner les yeux d'Evie. « Là je crois que j'ai le droit de crier et elle va me répondre ! Réponds-moi ! »

Finalement, sans lever le regard vers elle, Evie força son poing à s'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que sa paume et ses doigts soient parallèles au sol pour indiquer à Mal qu'elle avait su depuis l'enfance.

« _Sérieusement_?! Et tu n'as pas songé à – je ne sais pas, moi, à _me le dire_?! Putain on partage la même chambre depuis _des mois_ et t'as pas trouvé une seconde pour me dire _hey au fait on a le même sang !_ »

Evie eut encore un petit mouvement de recul lorsque la voix de Mal partit dans les aigus, alors la demi-fée fit un visible effort pour essayer de contrôler sa réaction, essayer de calmer ses émotions, au moins ses gestes et sa voix.

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu comptais me dire un jour qu'on est... qu'on est sœurs _,_ ou tu allais me le cacher toute notre vie ? »

Après une énorme hésitation, Evie finit pas signer un _dire_ tremblant. Mal passa une main dans ses cheveux, agitée, contrôlant à peine sa frustration et ses émotions.

« Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? Je pensais... » Sa voix s'étrangla une nouvelle fois et Mal ne laissa pas les larmes rester longtemps dans son regard. Audrey lui envia un instant son contrôle. « Tu l'as su comment ? »

Les mots _moi_ et _adulte_ apprirent à Mal que c'était Grimhilde qui avait dû révéler à Evie qui était son géniteur, mais ce n'était pas cette réponse qui fit briller les yeux de Mal. Ce fut la conclusion vers laquelle la menèrent naturellement ses pensées.

« Ma mère le savait, » souffla-t-elle, et Evie releva brusquement la tête, alarmée. « Elle le savait, » répéta Mal d'une voix plus forte, confortée dans son idée par le fait que sa demi-sœur rencontrait enfin son regard avec crainte. « C'est pour ça qu'elle haïssait à ce point ta mère, c'est pour ça qu'elle te hait. »

Il y avait de l'amertume dans la voix de Mal, du dégoût aussi, et une profonde lassitude et douleur qui n'auraient jamais dû toucher quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. C'était ce qu'Evie avait voulu éviter, voir Mal ainsi, la voir comprendre à quel point leurs enfances avaient été détruites par sa propre mère, la voir devoir porter elle aussi le poids de tout ça.

« Bien sûr. » Un sourire ironique et écœuré étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. « C'est pour ça qu'elle vous a bannies, en fait. La jalousie. La vengeance. C'est pour ça qu'elle a tout fait pour qu'Hadès disparaisse et c'est pour ça qu'elle a... Merde, elle est vraiment tarée. »

Il y avait une sorte de frayeur sur le visage d'Evie alors qu'elle regardait prudemment Mal, la même tension qui faisait presque vibrer le corps de Carlos qui observait la scène, le souffle presque en suspens. Comme si Mal était au bord d'un précipice, sur le point d'y tomber, qu'elle vacillait et qu'ils ignoraient si elle allait faire ce plongeon vers les ombres sous elle.

Le secret était dans ce gouffre sombre.

Il était juste-là et il était noir, ce secret peuplait les cauchemars d'Evie et emprisonnait Carlos depuis des années, ce secret renfermait la clé de tous les autres.

Mais Mal, peut-être parce que son inconscient la protégeait lui aussi, restait en équilibre au bord du gouffre et n'y plongeait pas.

« Elle t'a interdit de me le dire, hein ? » continuait-elle amèrement. « Elle t'a menacée ? »

_Toi. Carlos. Jay._

Mal baissa les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage, mais avant qu'elle puisse répliquer, un flash doré les fit tous sursauter et Audrey se tourna pour voir la lumière du sort féerique se dissoudre dans de petites étincelles jaunes. Hadès se tenait là, menottes magiques aux poignets, accompagné de deux chevaliers et d'une fée.

L'ancien dieu des enfers haussa un sourcil en observant la scène.

« On arrive trop tard ? » lança-t-il. « Quel dommage. Il y avait une de ces circulations aussi, c'était infernal ! Ha ! Mali ! Tu l'as fait ! Tu es pleine de surprise, tu tiens ça de moi. »

Seule l'intervention de Marraine empêcha Hadès de se retrouver victime d'une boule de feu verte. Sans se départir de sa tranquillité et de son assurance, il cligna des yeux et souffla pour dissiper la fumée voletant devant son visage.

« Eh ! Je t'ai prêté l'Ambre, pourquoi cet accueil ? Le monde des héros est sauf, youpi houra, tout ça. C'est plutôt l'heure de faire la fête. » Il se tourna vers le chevalier à sa droite et sourit. « Je dirais pas non à un petit verre de – »

« Espèce de sale – »

« Wow, hey, Mali ! » calma Hadès en levant ses deux mains liées lorsqu'elle menaça d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de nouveau. « Devoir être sauvé par une fée une fois est déjà assez humiliant. Je te rappelle que bien qu'immortel, je peux être blessé avec ses menottes aux poignets. Et je croyais qu'on avait réglé cette petite crise sur l'Île ? »

« Je me fous que tu m'aies abandonnée ! » rétorqua Mal avec colère. « Comment t'as pu l'abandonner, elle ?! »

Hadès suivit la direction pointée par Mal du regard et observa Evie.

« Bonsoir, » salua-t-il posément avant de revenir à Mal. « Je sais que l'adolescence humaine est un cap pénible, avec toutes ces hormones et ces réactions insensées, mais si tu pouvais au moins me donner un résumé de ce que tu me reproches _encore,_ je commence à me lasser... »

« C'est une blague ? » souffla Mal, et elle avait l'air à deux doigts de leur dire merde à tous et de tourner les talons.

Et franchement Audrey ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur une minute.

« Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? »

Alors Hadès reporta son attention sur Evie qui rencontra son regard, le visage impassible et les yeux plein d'ombres et de colère, puis fronça les sourcils.

« La descendante de Grimhilde, non ? Tu as ses yeux, ses pommettes aussi... J'ai toujours bien aimé Grimhilde. » Il eut un petit rictus. « Brillante, machiavélique, une langue acérée enrobée de velours, et elle partageait mon avis sur les chers habitants de ces royaumes. Notamment sur toi, Bête ! Nous avons eu de délicieuses conversations à l'époque, à disséquer leur médiocrité. On s'amusait bien. »

« Tu... » Mal semblait sur le point d'étouffer de rage et d'incrédulité, mais personne n'osait intervenir ou bouger tant la situation incongrue était tendue. « Tu sais que la reine a eu un bébé, et tu vas nous faire croire que tu ne savais pas ? »

Les yeux d'Hadès brillèrent, il observa Evie de nouveau, l'étudia du regard, perçut peut-être quelque chose dans sa magie, dans sa nature qui l'alerta, puis haussa les épaules.

« Je vois où tu veux en venir. »

« Oh ? » lâcha Mal, la voix faussement légère. « Tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

« Maintenant, je sais ce que tu penses, mais c'était pas – »

Il arrêta immédiatement d'avancer vers Mal quand une barrière de flammes bleues barra son chemin.

« D'accord, d'accord, je reste là, » concéda-t-il, les mains levées, alors qu'Evie s'approchait de l'autre fille en fusillant Hadès du regard. Celui-ci observa les flammes disparaître avec un rictus. « Hey, au moins l'une de vous utilise les couleurs de la famille. »

« Je vais te – »

« _Mal_ , » coupa Hadès d'une voix plus ferme. « Je ne savais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas _compter jusqu'à neuf_?! »

« Nous étions tous des adultes consentants sur cette île ridicule et les loisirs y sont très limités ! Tu es une grande fille, j'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer. Nos relations étaient très libres – ce que ta mère n'a jamais su comprendre, d'ailleurs. Cette harpie... Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'autre choix que de disparaître de son radar, comme tu le sais. Grim n'est jamais venue me trouver pour m'en parler. Foncièrement indépendante, j'aimais bien ça chez elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre à se reposer sur les hommes. »

« Et prendre tes responsabilités, c'est clairement pas le tien ! »

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il qu'on ait cette conversation ? » soupira Hadès.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche et un crétin et – »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi ! »

« _Tu aurais dû la sauver !_ »

Evie baissa les yeux quand Hadès fronça les sourcils et tourna son attention vers elle une nouvelle fois. La réaction de Mal et ce qu'il devait percevoir lui indiquaient que ça allait au-delà de son désintérêt paternel. Les bracelets anti-magie l'empêchaient de se servir de ses pouvoirs mais n'étouffaient pas sa nature ou ses sens, et ses iris brillèrent un instant azur alors qu'il étudiait Evie.

Jamais Audrey n'aurait un jour pensé voir un dieu pâlir.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Une expression glacée et sombre prit le dessus. « Cette maudite barrière, » gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Mal acquiesça, sa rage reculant au profit d'autres émotions, et un instant elle eut l'air très jeune.

« Elle est revenue, mais pas comme les autres. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas revenue comme les autres, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, » rappela Hadès, sa voix froide loin de l'amusement et de l'ironie dont il avait auparavant fait preuve. « Je suis un dieu, la mort et les enfers sont mes domaines. Bien que vous soyez mortelles vous avez mon sang dans les veines, vos âmes sont sacrées, jamais elles ne pourraient être corrompues par cette écœurante magie contre-nature qui tisse la barrière, même après de multiples contacts. »

Audrey ne put empêcher le petit soupir de choc qui lui échappa alors que Mal se tendait de nouveau.

« Multiples... » répétait-elle doucement, sa voix toute petite. « Mais... » Elle se tourna vers Evie qui s'éloigna d'elle de nouveau, faisant un pas en arrière, ce qui ne fit que cimenter les doutes de Mal. « Tu as dit deux fois, » accusa-t-elle. « Tu as dit que c'était arrivé deux fois... »

« C'était un peu plus que ça, » contredit sombrement Hadès.

« Combien de fois ? » demanda Mal, mais Evie secoua la tête avec un sanglot, et Audrey observa à travers ses propres larmes sa main droite aller gratter nerveusement son poignet gauche.

Les mots d'Evie, couchés sur du papier, dansèrent dans son esprit.

_Elle m'attachait. Parfois elle m'oubliait._

_Parfois elle se contentait de m'enfermer dans la chambre, et je ne pouvais pas sortir._

Il y avait une drôle de sonnerie dans ses oreilles et elle essaya de ne surtout pas réfléchir – qu'est-ce qui tuait en premier, la faim ou la soif ? Ça ne lui revenait pas. C'était mieux de ne pas savoir. C'était mieux de ne rien savoir. D'ignorer le nombre de façons de provoquer la mort sans laisser de trace.

Une main dans son dos la ramena à la réalité brutalement et elle tourna la tête pour voir que Belle avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, son regard interrogateur.

Evie n'avait pas répondu, et Hadès ne le fit pas plus quand Mal se tourna vers lui.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il plutôt, la voix basse et pourtant si puissante qu'elle raisonna jusque dans leurs os.

Mal n'en fut pas impressionnée.

« Tu vis dans ta grotte mais t'as toujours su pour le bannissement. Qui, à ton avis ? »

Carlos gigota, et Hadès posa le regard sur Evie une seconde en haussant un sourcil.

« Grimhilde ? Non. »

« Quoi ? »

Derrière Mal, Evie avait relevé ses yeux toujours emplis de larmes et secouait la tête, implorant Hadès de se taire.

Il l'ignora.

« Grimhilde était un assassin, c'est vrai, » concéda-t-il face à Mal, qui l'observait avec une soudaine crainte qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore. « Une stratège plutôt brillante aussi. Elle aurait pu mettre des royaumes entiers à genoux, si elle n'avait pas été aussi impulsive et contrôlée par sa vanité. Mais elle était une sorcière avant tout, et depuis la nuit des temps les sorciers ont une obsession : prolonger leur lignée. Une sorcière ne toucherait pas à son héritière. Une sorcière maudirait quiconque essayerait de s'en prendre à sa descendance, si ce n'est par amour, au moins par tradition, par fierté. Et une héritière aussi jolie ayant potentiellement mes pouvoirs en plus des siens ? Je suis certain que Grim l'aurait adorée. »

Le vent se levait, de gros nuages noirs se formaient au-dessus d'eux, et Mal observait Hadès et pâlissait à vue d'œil.

« Mais... » murmura-t-elle. « Mais elle était enfermée avec elle et... » Sa voix mourut, un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Non. » Elle se tourna vers Evie une fois encore et lorsque sa sœur leva une main pour tenter de l'apaiser, Mal recula et secoua la tête. « _Non_. »

Le tonnerre gronda, menaçant, des rafales de plus en plus fortes les enveloppaient et battaient leurs visages. Audrey leva les yeux vers le ciel avec angoisse.

« Elle... » soufflait Mal entre ses sanglots, sa voix petite et fragile emportée par le vent. « Elle t'a enfermée avec elle après... »

Audrey comprenait à présent pourquoi Evie avait voulu protéger Mal aussi longtemps que possible, parce que la voir se briser ainsi était terrible, voir l'horreur et la douleur dans son expression lui broyait le cœur.

« Elle a tué ta mère et elle t'a enfermée avec elle... »

« Les filles, » intervint posément Hadès. « Je ne sais pas laquelle de vous fait ça ou si vous le faites ensemble, mais il faut vous calmer. »

Mais loin de s'apaiser, les éléments continuaient de se déchaîner. Les arbres craquèrent sous la force du vent, le tonnerre et les éclairs envahirent le ciel, la pluie se déversa en torrent sur eux.

« Contrôlez-vous ! » demanda le dieu en s'approchant d'elles. « Vous risquez d'attirer l'attention ! »

Si la tempête se réduisit un peu, ce ne fut pas le cas de la magie ambiante. Soudain l'expression de Mal devint terriblement neutre, ses iris s'illuminèrent d'un vert acide et un cercle de lumière entoura ses pieds. La panique envahit l'expression d'Evie qui tendit la main vers elle mais se retrouva impuissante face au sort qui se préparait.

« Mal ! » hurla Ben. « Mal, arrête ! »

« C'est un sort de téléportation, » souffla Marraine, les yeux écarquillés.

Ben se détourna de la scène, courut jusqu'à un chevalier pour récupérer des clés. Puis il se précipita vers Hadès et le libéra.

Aussitôt les cheveux du dieu s'enflammèrent mais il ne leur accorda aucun regard. Ignorant la manifestation de magie autour de Mal, il arriva derrière elle et passa ses bras autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de terminer son sort.

« Lâche-moi ! » hurla-t-elle en se débattant dans ses bras. « Lâche-moi ! »

« Calme-toi ! »

« Non, il faut que Maléfique meure ! Laisse-moi ! Je vais la _tuer_ ! »

Hadès soupira, claqua des doigts et disparut, Mal et Evie avec lui.

L'orage cessa, le vent tomba, le silence les enveloppa.

Jay fit un pas lent vers où s'étaient tenu ses deux amies quelques secondes plus tôt, puis se tourna vers Carlos, pâle et sous le choc.

« Tu le savais ? » murmura-t-il alors que l'autre garçon ravalait un sanglot.

Carlos fut incapable de soutenir son regard.

« Je savais pas pour Hadès. »

« Tu savais pour le reste. »

Et le silence se réinstalla.

O

Audrey n'arrêtait pas de se dire de bouger, de quitter le salon, de retourner dans sa chambre.

Mais la tension dans la pièce et l'inquiétude l'en empêchait. Ils étaient tous rentrés à l'école, trempés, fatigués alors que minuit était passé. Carlos était recroquevillé dans un coin, silencieux malgré les questions et assurances de Marraine. Jay, sombre, fermé, se tenait debout près de la fenêtre et oscillait entre jeter un œil à l'extérieur et à la pièce autour de lui. Ben était assis avec sa mère, sur le canapé, et Adam faisait de lents allers et retours derrière eux.

« Il va revenir, » assura posément Ben, pâle mais étrangement confiant, et son père haussa un sourcil.

« En es-tu certain ? »

« Il va les ramener. »

Audrey aurait aimé avoir cette foi qui le caractérisait, lui qui semblait toujours si sûr que les choses iraient dans le bon sens, que tout s'arrangerait. Mais cela faisait une heure, et il n'y avait eu aucune nouvelle d'Hadès.

Puis finalement, dans une explosion de flammes bleues, il apparut, Evie et Mal avec lui. Tous étaient à nouveau secs, et tous avaient des expressions étrangement similaires, fermées et sombres. Aussitôt qu'elle eut conscience de son environnement, Mal tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Avec un soupir, Jay suivit son exemple. Carlos se leva lentement, rejoignit Evie et, puisqu'elle ne levait pas le regard vers lui, prit prudemment sa main. Lorsqu'elle l'accepta, il l'entraîna avec lui et tous les deux sortirent à leur tour.

Hadès attendit quelques secondes, peut-être pour s'assurer qu'ils s'étaient bien éloignés, et tourna son attention vers Ben qui s'était levé.

« Maléfique. »

« Elle est détenue et sous bonne garde. »

« Où ? » exigea-t-il.

« Elle ne sortira pas de sa prison. »

« Oh, je ne compte pas l'en faire sortir, petit. Où. Est. Elle ? »

Sa question imposait une réponse, son ton glaça leur sang. Ben ne se départit pas de son assurance.

« Cette information est confidentielle. »

Audrey admirait son aplomb alors que les flammes sur la tête du dieu s'intensifiaient.

« Parce que tu crois que je ne vais pas savoir la trouver ? »

Il leur sourit et s'apprêtait à partir quand Adam l'interrompit.

« Cela m'étonnerait fortement que vos compatriotes n'ait pas senti vos pouvoirs, » le prévint-il. « Vous ne pourrez pas cacher le fait que vous êtes en liberté. »

« Je suis terrifié, Boule de fourrure. »

« Vous retrouver enchaîné dans une autre dimension par Zeus ne vous avancerait pas à grand-chose. Il vous reste trente ans, selon votre accord, non ? Trente années à patienter sur l'Île, et vous serez libre. »

« Je préfère cette opportunité, » annonça Hadès, grondant presque. « Où est Maléfique ? »

« Vous nous avez aidé aujourd'hui, » interrompit Ben en faisant un pas vers lui, droit et régal et luttant sans doute pour apparaître aussi confiant et mâture qu'il le pouvait. « Sans vous, Auradon aurait eu à faire face à d'importantes pertes. »

« Et ? »

« C'est le genre de choses qui peut valoir une remise de peine à la hauteur de vos actes. »

Hadès plissa les yeux.

« Et Maléfique ? »

Quelque chose de glacé entra dans le regard de Ben alors qu'il rencontrait celui du dieu furieux sans ciller.

« Elle sera toujours dans sa prison quand vous quitterez l'Île. »

« Et un lézard se perd si vite, » murmura Hadès après quelques secondes, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Les flammes sur son crâne se calmèrent. « Mal n'a peut-être pas si mauvais goût que ça, après tout. Bien ! » conclut-il, la voix plus légère, tapant des mains avec satisfaction. « Mais avant de retourner dans votre charmante prison... » Il tourna son regard vers Adam, soudain beaucoup plus grave. « Toi et moi devons parler en privé, la Bête. »

O

Audrey avait oublié comment fonctionner.

Elle avait à peine fermé l'œil et n'avait pris que quelques notes durant les cours ce lundi matin. Quand la pause déjeuner arriva, elle avança dans les couloirs par pur automatisme, évita les questions de ses camarades sur l'absence des quatre insulaires, sourit et déclina l'invitation d'Aziz à venir manger avec lui et les autres dans un salon.

Elle n'avait pas faim, elle était simplement épuisée.

Elle réussit à lire deux chapitres de son roman d'aventure dans une tentative plus ou moins vaine de se changer les idées, puis dut de nouveau sortir du sanctuaire qu'avait toujours été sa chambre. Encore trois cours, et elle fut libre.

Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne savait que faire de cette liberté.

Elle retrouva Ben devant son bureau, lui aussi avait dû passer la journée enfermé dans ses pensées, à sourire et répondre à leurs camarades par habitude alors que son esprit restait ailleurs.

Ils se regardèrent une seconde, puis d'un geste de la tête il l'invita à entrer. Il referma la porte, laissa tomber son sac au sol puis s'assit sur un fauteuil avec un lourd soupir que seule une poignée de personnes avait dû entendre provenir de lui, toujours si parfait et heureux et pétillant.

Il n'avait rien de pétillant à cet instant.

Audrey resta debout.

« Est-ce que tu les as vus ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix trop basse, trop hésitante.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« J'ai vu Mal ce matin. Elle a dormi dans la chambre des garçons, avec Jay. Carlos est resté avec Evie. »

« Comment vont-ils ? »

« Mal est en colère. Mais je crois qu'elle est surtout... » Il haussa les épaules. « Jay est silencieux. »

« Tu as vu les autres ? »

« Non. Ils n'ont pas répondu à la porte. Marraine a passé du temps avec eux hier soir, elle a dit qu'ils sont restés muets. Je sais qu'elle a veillé sur eux quatre aujourd'hui aussi. Elle voudrait que ta mère vienne les voir, et je pense que ça ferait du bien à Mal, de parler à quelqu'un. »

Audrey ne dirait pas non à une visite de sa mère elle non plus, vraiment pas.

« Hadès ? »

« De retour sur l'Île. J'ai demandé à ce que toute cette histoire reste confidentielle. Les chevaliers et gardes sont tenus au secret. Mes parents sont ici, dans l'aile des invités. Ils vont rester ces deux prochains jours. Marraine et moi allons nous absenter. Nous allons à Auradon City, au palais du gouvernement, pour accélérer les choses pour la barrière. »

Audrey hocha lentement la tête.

« Je vois. »

« Tu savais, pour Evie ? » demanda-t-il doucement, la voix presque fragile.

« Certaines choses. »

« Maman savait, mais pas mon père. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi silencieux. J'ai cru qu'il allait être malade. » Une émotion froide glaça un instant son regard. « J'espère qu'il va perdre le sommeil pendant longtemps. Tout ça est en partie de sa faute. »

« Je pense que c'est la faute de beaucoup de choses, et de beaucoup de gens, » tempéra Audrey lentement. « Il y a eu tellement... tellement d'irrégularités, de négligence, d'incompétence... Et apparemment, personne n'a pris en compte à quel point Maléfique pouvait être tordue. »

« Pendant une seconde, j'ai souhaité qu'Hadès la tue, » avoua-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Audrey ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi sombre, aussi fragile. Elle alla s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Ben... »

« Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, après tout... Mais pendant une seconde... »

« Je comprends. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, fit un visible effort pour enterrer ses émotions à nouveau, lui offrit un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas tout à fait ses yeux.

« Je vais changer les choses, Audrey. Grâce à ton intervention au Conseil, j'ai déjà pu commencer à abattre des murs, mais je vais tout changer. Pour l'Île, et pour tout le reste. Je serai meilleur. Meilleur que mon père, le tien, tous les autres. Je n'arrêterai pas de vouloir changer les choses, de me battre pour ce qui est juste. Je n'arrêterai pas. »

À cette seconde, face à ce serment posé où pointait la lumière, Audrey n'eut aucun doute.

Un jour Ben serait un grand roi, peut-être le plus grand de leur Histoire.

O

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, elle hésita.

Mais la serrure se déverrouilla avant qu'Audrey ne décide si elle devait partir ou toquer, la porte s'ouvrit sur seulement quelques centimètres, et elle se retrouva debout comme une idiote. Elle poussa le battant de la main et entra doucement pour découvrir Carlos, assis en tailleur sur le matelas, l'observer avec surprise.

Evie n'était pas loin de lui, assise elle aussi sur son matelas, le dos au mur, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine. Elle avait dû sentir Audrey derrière la porte et lui avait ouvert à l'aide de la magie.

« Bonsoir, » salua-t-elle doucement en fermant derrière elle.

« Hey, Audrey, » répondit Carlos avec un petit sourire.

Le matelas était couvert de coussins, de plaids et de couvertures, comme une petite île de douceur et de confort. De réconfort, peut-être.

« Je vous amène vos devoirs. »

Il se leva pour accepter les pochettes, posa celle destinée à Evie sur son bureau, celle de Mal sur le sien, et garda celle de Jay et la sienne.

« Merci. »

Son regard se dirigea vers Evie qui les observait, et il se pencha pour récupérer ses affaires.

« Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Voir si Jay n'a pas cassé mes expériences, et Camarade me manque. »

Son amie lui offrit un petit hochement de tête et il s'arrêta une seconde, signa quelque chose qu'Audrey ne put voir et Evie acquiesça une fois encore. Puis il prit son sac et quitta la chambre.

Audrey s'assit au bout du matelas, heureuse d'avoir opté pour un pantalon et une tunique ce jour-là. Elle essaya de rencontrer le regard d'Evie, sans succès. Alors elle retira ses chaussures et s'installa en tailleur face à elle.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

_Désolée._

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de demander pardon pour des choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec toi, » répondit doucement Audrey.

Les yeux toujours baissés, Evie ne réagit pas.

« Je ne suis pas en colère, tu sais ça. »

_Non._

Audrey fronça les sourcils, puis se rappela que lorsqu'Evie lui avait confié avoir cet étrange sixième sens, elle lui avait aussi dit qu'il n'était pas toujours fiable. Que parfois sa perception restait trouble.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas en colère. Personne ne l'est. »

_Mal._

« Evie, regarde-moi, » pria-t-elle. Quand enfin l'autre fille consentit à croiser son regard, avec hésitation, Audrey prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et la serra avec tendresse. « Tu sais mieux que quiconque que Mal doit faire face à beaucoup de choses. Elle reviendra vers toi. »

Après quelques secondes, Evie serra légèrement ses doigts.

« Est-ce que Carlos et toi avez mangé à midi ? »

_Oui. Marraine._

« D'accord. Est-ce qu'elle vous a parlé ? »

_Essayer._

« Evie... »

Un petit haussement d'épaules.

Audrey laissa quelques secondes de silence s'écouler avant de parler à nouveau.

« Donc... tu as une demi-sœur . Et un père. »

Le regard qu'elle reçut, un peu trop semblable à celui de Mal, lui apprit tout ce qu'elle pensait d'Hadès. Le dieu. Son père.

Audrey essayait vraiment de ne pas trop penser à ce petit détail.

Evie repassa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son épaule, ces cheveux foncés avec cette teinte bleu nuit qu'elle tenait vraisemblablement de son géniteur.

Le dieu des morts et maître des enfers.

Qui avait dit qu'Evie avait les yeux de sa mère.

Une sorcière noire de légende.

« Audrey. »

Elle sortit de ses pensées brusquement pour rencontrer le regard prudent et attentif d'Evie.

Evie, qui malgré son ascendance extraordinaire quoique tristement célèbre, restait Evie. Cette fille bornée, créative, altruiste, espiègle qui avait débarqué dans sa vie sans prévenir.

Et qui pouvait lui couper le souffle avec un simple mot.

« Oui ? »

« Merci... d'être là. »

La voix d'Evie était grave et douce et Audrey usa de toutes ses forces pour empêcher ses larmes d'émotion de se montrer.

« Je serai toujours là. »

L'aveu avait passé ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'arrive à filtrer ses mots. Elle dut lutter pour ne pas rougir quand les yeux d'Evie brillèrent et qu'elle caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce, comme pour l'apaiser, comme cette fois-là, dans les bois, juste avant leur premier baiser.

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence étrange mais paisible, puis Evie brisa l'instant et baissa le regard.

« Je... » Sa voix s'éteignit et sa bouche bougea légèrement, comme si elle essayait de former des mots dont elle avait oublié le goût et la forme. « … suis soulagée. »

« Que Mal soit au courant ? » devina Audrey, gardant son ton tout bas à l'image de celui d'Evie, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

Evie acquiesça.

« Je... voulais juste... » Elle avala sa salive et baissa le regard, l'air passablement frustré, mais continua à lutter contre elle-même. « ...que... »

Mais les mots ne semblaient pas venir, alors Audrey lâcha sa main pour passer ses doigts sur sa joue.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu devrais te forcer, » conseilla-t-elle gentiment. « Ces derniers jours ont été durs. »

Quelques larmes firent briller les yeux d'Evie, mais elle hocha la tête avec un petit soupir tremblant et signa la fin de sa phrase.

_Mal. Jay. Carlos. Joie._

« Evie... » souffla Audrey. Elle bougea pour être à côté de l'autre fille et la prit dans ses bras, la serra contre elle avec affection et tendresse. « Ils vont bien. Ils iront bien. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que les gens ressentent, de ce qu'il s'est passé. » Elle se tourna un peu pour être plus confortable, pour permettre à Evie d'enfouir son visage contre son cou et soupira doucement. « Tu es extraordinaire, tu sais ? Et ils veulent te voir heureuse, eux aussi. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont tristes. C'est ce qui fait de vous une famille, je suppose. Tu te sens mieux quand ils sont heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Ça marche dans les deux sens. »

Evie se décala un peu mais resta dans les bras d'Audrey. Son regard brillait toujours, et dedans il y avait cette étincelle une nouvelle fois, et cette manière d'observer Audrey avec trop d'intensité était de retour.

« Je suis... heureuse quand tu l'es aussi, » murmura lentement Evie d'une voix fragile, formulant ses mots avec attention. Elle leva une main pour la poser contre la joue d'Audrey qui n'osa pas détourner les yeux. « Quand tu... souris. Quand tu souris vraiment, tout est plus beau. »

Est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas prévenir avant de dire des choses pareilles ? Maintenant Audrey ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer ou rougir ou fuir sous le poids de toutes ces émotions, et son contrôle n'était pas aidé par son épuisement.

Peut-être que le sixième sens d'Evie s'était remis pleinement en marche, ou peut-être qu'elle avait appris à la connaître un peu trop bien, parce qu'elle se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et Audrey put respirer de nouveau.

Assez pour que la panique recule et que ses sentiments s'apaisent, assez pour qu'elle l'embrasse à son tour, incapable de formuler autrement ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant un long moment, Audrey lui racontant les anciennes frasques d'Aziz et des autres garçons, Evie dessinant des formes du bout des doigts sur la peau de ses bras autour d'elle.

Puis plus d'une heure plus tard, Evie se tendit soudainement et se redressa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Audrey en la lâchant.

Elle eut sa réponse quand Mal entra doucement dans la chambre.

Les deux filles s'observèrent quelques secondes prudemment, pleines d'hésitation, alors Audrey s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je vais vous laisser. »

Mais avant même qu'elle réussisse à se redresser, Evie attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne, sans tourner la tête vers elle.

« Evie... »

Elle ne pouvait pas rester pour cette conversation, il fallait qu'elles se parlent seule à seule, mais Mal soupira en allant s'asseoir au bout du matelas, face à elles, sans s'approcher.

« Reste, » invita-t-elle en croisant son regard. « Ça aidera. »

« Mais... »

« Elle veut pas être seule, et elle a peur que je reparte. » Puis elle tourna son attention vers Evie. « Je ne vais nulle part, E. Je ne suis pas furieuse ou... Je suis juste... »

Puisque la pression de la main d'Evie n'avait pas changé, Audrey resta figée à sa place, coincée. Mais si l'autre fille avait besoin de sa présence, alors elle serait là pour elle.

« Je ne sais pas encore comment trier toutes mes émotions, » avoua Mal, la gorge serrée. « J'ai pas appris à... gérer tous ces sentiments. Mais je... comprends pourquoi. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit. Je comprends. Mais je... j'aurais aimé savoir. Et je comprends que tu luttes contre beaucoup de choses. Que chaque jour, c'est difficile. Je sais ça. Mais si tu me dis rien, je peux rien faire et... et tout ce que je sais faire c'est agir. Et je ne sais pas comment naviguer au milieu de tout ça si je ne peux pas agir, si tu ne me donnes pas les moyens d'agir. Si tu me caches des choses, je suis dans le noir, et je ne peux pas avancer dans le noir, Evie. »

Audrey sentit les doigts d'Evie se desserrer une seconde avant de s'agripper à elle de nouveau, et elle comprit que son anxiété prenait le dessus. Alors elle força gentiment Evie à la lâcher et posa une main dans son dos en se rapprochant un peu d'elle. La proximité et le contact continu semblèrent être ce dont elle avait besoin, et ainsi libre de signer, elle répondit.

_Désolée. Passé. Moi. Vouloir. Protéger. Toi._

« Je sais ça. Je sais. Mais je suis forte, je peux être forte. Et tout ce que cette année m'a appris, c'est que parfois on peut se reposer sur les autres, que ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Et quand je ne suis pas assez forte, j'ai Jay, et Ben, et même Marraine, comme tu as Carlos et Audrey. Ils peuvent être forts pour moi. Je sais ça maintenant. Et ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce que j'ai le droit de savoir ou non, ou ce que je peux supporter ou non. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse décider ça, Evie. Moi. Personne d'autre. D'accord ? »

Avec un petit reniflement, Evie hocha la tête. Mal s'approcha d'elle.

« Okay, » souffla-t-elle, avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains un instant elle aussi. Elle hésita, puis parla d'une voix différente, petite et presque timide. « Donc apparemment on est sœurs. »

_Un petit peu._

« On est sœurs, » répéta Mal avec plus d'assurance, et même un peu d'émerveillement. « Pas un peu, totalement, le reste compte pas. Attends... » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « C'est pour ça que tu signes mon prénom comme ça, avec le signe qui veut dire un petit peu, et petit, et demi ? » Evie rencontra enfin le regard de Mal et haussa les épaules. « Ça ne va pas du tout ! Tu dois le changer, je te l'ai déjà dit des tas de fois ! »

_Toi. Petite._

« Je ne suis pas si petite, tu me dépasses pas non plus de vingt centimètres ! Et je me moque du demi devant notre lien de parenté et en plus je suis ta grande sœur, je te signale. »

« Techniquement, » murmura Evie.

« C'est surtout un fait ! » protesta Mal. Puis elle prit quelques secondes et baissa les yeux. « Evie, à propos de ce que Maléfique a fait... »

« Tu n'es pas... »

Sa voix s'étrangla de nouveau, et Mal redressa la tête.

« Je sais, » dit-elle doucement. « Mais je... Je sais que tu ne pouvais rien me dire sur l'Île. Mais tu aurais pu me le dire ici. Tu aurais dû me le dire, Evie. »

_Non. Prête._

« Qui ? Toi ou moi ? »

_Deux._

« On aurait jamais été prêtes. La première fois... la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrées, quand elle t'a ramenée dans ma chambre ce matin-là... Tu savais qui j'étais. Et je sais que tu étais terrifiée, et il a fallu des jours et l'aide de Carlos, mais après, tu m'as fait confiance. »

_Toi. Non. Toi. Adulte._

« Tu pensais que je serais comme elle ? »

_Peut-être._

« J'étais pas la plus sympa non plus. »

_Toi. Différente._

Mal fronça les sourcils, puis un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tu fais ça tout le temps. Tu décides quelque chose sur quelqu'un, et il n'y a plus moyen de te faire changer d'avis. Tu faisais déjà ça pour les gamins de l'Île. Comme quand tu as décidé que Java était un petit prodige, ou qu'on devait faire confiance à Freddie, ou quand tu insistes sur le fait qu'Uma est quelqu'un de bien. »

_Moi. Raison._

« Je sais pas comment tu fais, pour toujours voir l'essentiel chez les autres. Toujours voir leur bon côté. Mais je suppose que vu que tu vois tout le monde avec un regard neuf, tu n'as aucun préjugé. Dommage que ça ne marche pas pour les adultes. »

Audrey se retint de faire un commentaire, mais la plaisanterie potentiellement déplacée ne sembla pas déranger Evie, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Après tout, il était vrai que sa perception des adultes restait biaisée malgré ses évidents efforts, malgré ses circonstances atténuantes.

« Marraine dit qu'on va devoir la voir régulièrement pour maîtriser nos pouvoirs. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle s'inquiète à ce point, j'ai l'impression qu'on se débrouille plutôt bien, et c'est pas comme si on avait tous les pouvoirs d'Hadès. Mais je crois que ça la rassurerait. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« D'accord. »

Avec un petit sourire, Mal hocha la tête. Mais son expression demeurait sombre, et elle baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois.

« Quand... quand Maléfique a tué ta mère, ce soir-là... Tu étais là ? Je veux dire... tu l'as vu ? »

Audrey sentit Evie se tendre sous ses doigts. Il y eut plusieurs secondes de silence.

« O...oui. »

« Tu t'en souviens ? » demanda Mal, la voix brisée.

Evie restait figée, les yeux sur ses doigts tremblants. Sa respiration aussi tremblait.

« Ma... mère m'a dit de fuir. Mais je... j'avais peur alors... je suis restée figée et... Je me... souviens du sang et... du bruit des portes qui se verrouillent et... Plus tard j'étais... heureuse... Quand elle s'est réveillée... j'étais soulagée... »

Il n'y avait pas d'émotion particulière dans le murmure si fragile d'Evie, juste le vacillement, les traces de lutte présentes dans chaque syllabe, ces sons qui demandaient tant d'effort pour exister.

Une myriade de sentiments se trouvait en revanche dans les larmes qui noyaient les yeux verts de Mal, dans celles qui inondaient en silence les joues d'Audrey.

« Evie... » reprit Mal après quelques secondes, après qu'elle ait réussi à presque étouffer le tremblement dans sa voix fragile. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Grimhilde ? La deuxième fois, je veux dire. »

Mais Evie ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, se décala un peu pour s'éloigner d'elles. Audrey laissa retomber sa main et observa la jeune fille porter un index à ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » insista doucement Mal malgré ça.

Alors Evie se leva et recula dans la chambre. Audrey se leva elle aussi, essaya d'intervenir mais Mal leva une main vers elle pour la stopper.

« Tu avais raison, » lui avoua-t-elle, tendue et triste, et Audrey lutta pour garder son regard sur Mal et ne pas rejoindre Evie. « Quand tu as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, pas vivre en cachant tout ça, tu avais raison. On ne peut pas oublier, mais on peut avancer. Mais il ne faut plus qu'il y ait de secret. »

Alors Audrey resta figée où elle était, la laissa faire, décida de lui faire confiance.

« Evie, je sais que c'est dur, » commença Mal en se tournant vers sa sœur de nouveau, en faisant un pas vers elle. « Je sais. Mais tu peux nous le dire. Il faut que tu le dises. »

Encore une fois, Evie secoua la tête, les yeux baissés, des larmes sur les joues. Elle était pâle, elle tremblait, et Audrey n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont sa respiration s'accélérait. Elle était au début d'une crise de panique.

« Mal – »

Mais l'autre fille ignora Audrey, s'avança vers Evie et ne la laissa pas reculer. Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains doucement et essaya de capter son regard.

« Evie, regarde-moi. C'est juste moi, et Audrey, on est à Auradon, d'accord ? On est dans notre chambre à Auradon et tout va bien. Je te promets qu'on est en sécurité. Evie, tu es en sécurité, et tu vas bien. Respire. »

Il y avait autant de douceur que de chaleur dans la voix tremblante de Mal, et si cela sembla stabiliser Evie, elle n'allait pas mieux pour autant. Ça n'empêcha pas Mal de continuer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Carlos a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas vue depuis des mois quand Jay l'a ramené chez moi. Evie, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu en parles. Je te promets que ça ira. On ne le dira à personne d'autre si tu le souhaites, mais il faut que tu le dises. Plus de secret, d'accord ? Plus de secret entre nous. »

Mais Evie ne respirait plus correctement, elle paniquait, et Audrey se précipita vers elles quand ses jambes décidèrent de ne plus la porter et que Mal ne réussît pas à la maintenir debout. Elle se laissa tomber près d'elles et passa une main dans le dos d'Evie pour essayer de l'apaiser, alors que Mal tentait toujours de capter son regard.

« Respire, Evie, tout va bien. Resp... »

Mal pâlit et s'interrompit, apparemment prise du même horrible vertige qui renversa l'estomac d'Audrey. La princesse hoqueta de surprise, essaya de faire passer cette étrange sensation, c'était comme si elle tombait, elle n'entendait plus rien, elle tombait à l'intérieur, elle tombait...

_...autour d'elle il n'y avait que des pierres grises et froides. Pas de fenêtre. Une cheminée allumée, les flammes faisant danser des ombres folles sur les murs. Audrey n'était plus Audrey. Elle n'était plus elle, mais elle était assise sur une chaise près d'une table massive en bois usé. Il y avait des étagères tordues dans la pièce, pleines de vieux livres, de fioles, d'objets familiers ou étranges. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, sa tête tournait. Elle était faible._

_Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Elle devait manger. Elle devait remonter, quitter le sous-sol, trouver la nourriture laissée par les vautours de Maléfique. Si jamais Grimhilde avait tout pris, elle en avait encore un peu dans une de ses cachettes. Elle avait dissimulé de l'eau aussi, dans ses chambres, dans la bibliothèque, parce que sa mère refusait de la nourrir parfois quand elle était furieuse, ou oubliait. Elle avait appris à toujours avoir de quoi tenir quelques jours, sans quoi..._

_Il faisait froid. Peut-être qu'elle était en état de choc, encore une fois ? Ses souvenirs restaient flous, comment s'était-elle trouvée là déjà ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle l'avait encore mise en colère, mais comment ?_

_Elle se sentait mal, essayait d'écouter sa mère, mais elle était de nouveau lancée dans une de ses étranges diatribes qui n'avaient aucun sens, ponctuée de rires qui lui glaçaient le sang. Ça ne finissait jamais bien. Quelques mots percèrent la brume dans laquelle se trouvait son esprit et son cœur s'accéléra._

_Expérience. Test. Retour._

_Non non non non, ce n'était pas bon, ce n'était jamais bon, il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, sa mère allait recommencer, il fallait qu'elle se cache, qu'elle lui échappe jusqu'à ce que Grimhilde oublie tout ça, elle n'était pas assez forte, elle voulait pas, elle voulait pas, elle voulait pas..._

_Grimhilde lui saisit le bras trop fort, trop fort, la força à se lever. Ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas gémir, ne pas pleurer, c'était toujours pire, c'était pire, pas de bruit, pas de bruit, pas de bruit... Si elle arrivait à se sauver et se cacher et ne pas faire un son, alors sa mère finirait par se lasser, par l'oublier un temps, il fallait qu'elle reste silencieuse et sa mère oublierait qu'elle existait._

_Mais Grimhilde tenait toujours son bras et ne la lâchait pas. Il n'y avait pas de poignard dans sa main, pas comme la dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée dans cette pièce, qu'elle s'était réveillée attachée sur la table, Grimhilde près d'elle, un sourire terrifiant aux lèvres, aucune lueur dans ses yeux morts, elle avait juste levé le poignard au-dessus de sa poitrine et..._

_Mais cette fois pas de poignard, alors pourquoi... ?_

_Sa mère parlait de faire quelque chose de nouveau. Elle essayait de suivre, de l'écouter, mais les vertiges ne passaient pas, elle tenait à peine debout._

_Pitié, si Grimhilde la lâchait elle serait sage, elle serait silencieuse, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait, la couture, la révérence, son maquillage, peu importe, elle voulait juste qu'elle la lâche, qu'elle s'éloigne, pitié, juste qu'elle s'éloigne d'elle parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas respirer, la terreur l'étouffait, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer et elle tremblait et elle ne pouvait plus **penser**..._

_Il y avait une grande bassine en métal au sol, remplie d'un liquide foncé qui reflétait les flammes, ça sentait étrange, ça sentait quelque chose qu'elle connaissait, qu'est-ce que c'était, qu'est-ce que c'était, c'était important, c'était dangereux, elle le savait, ce n'était pas de l'eau cette fois, pas comme la fois où elle l'avait maintenue dans l'eau glacée si longtemps, trop longtemps, elle pouvait même encore sentir la douleur terrible dans ses poumons, mais non là c'était autre chose, c'était..._

_Soudain il y eut des flammes dans le liquide, sur le liquide, elles s'étendirent et chauffèrent la pièce et... oh._

_De l'huile._

_L'ironie détachée qui dansa dans son esprit invoqua des mots qui flottèrent au-dessus de ses pensées._

_Sorcière. Bûché. Feu._

_C'était une drôle d'idée, même provenant du monstre qui emprisonnait toujours son bras, murmurant des remarques glacées sans aucune émotion autre que la cruauté. Elle allait la balancer là-dedans. Le feu. Est-ce qu'elle reviendrait ? Elle ne reviendrait pas. Cette pensée lui plaisait, une émotion étrange la baigna, du soulagement peut-être. Elle ne reviendrait plus. Ce serait fini. Plus de terreur, plus de douleur._

_**Enfin.** _

_Si sa mère voulait tenter sa petite expérience pour voir si elle se réveillerait encore une fois, elle aurait pu lui dire le probable résultat._

_Non._

_Impossible._

_Elle ne se réveillerait pas._

_Enfin elle espérait, parce qu'elle n'osait pas imaginer la douleur, l'horreur de mourir ainsi, mais aussi la souffrance de revenir après._

_Revenir était encore plus dur._

_Mais plus jamais. Ce serait fini. La dernière fois._

_Ça irait. Ça irait._

_Ça ferait mal, comme à chaque fois, mais après plus rien. Elle n'existerait plus, ce serait fini pour de vrai._

_Ce serait fini._

_**Carlos**._

_Le prénom seul provoqua une montée d'adrénaline qui éclaircit un peu ses pensées._

_Carlos. Carlos s'inquiéterait. Qui veillerait à ce qu'il aille bien ? Qui lui enverrait des onguents ? Carlos s'inquiéterait._

_Carlos s'inquiéterait._

_Non. Non !_

_Elle se débattit alors, maladroitement, trop tard peut-être, la terreur se mua en panique, l'adrénaline réveilla son corps, affina ses pensées, éclaircit ses sens._

_Elle ne voulait pas mourir comme ça ! Pas comme ça !_

_Ce serait atroce et douloureux et elle était tellement fatiguée de tout ça, pas comme ça, pas les flammes, Carlos se demanderait où elle était passée encore, Carlos serait seul, elle ne voulait pas mourir comme ça et laisser Carlos tout seul !_

_Elle se débattit, frappa, tira, poussa et soudain elle fut libre, elle recula, paniquée, vit sa mère glisser, sa mère basculer, sa mère tomber._

_Grimhilde ne cria presque pas quand les flammes l'engouffrèrent et pendant quelques secondes, elle fut incapable de bouger, incapable de détacher son regard du corps englouti par le feu, puis soudain ses instincts reprirent le dessus, elle se releva sur des jambes tremblantes, sortit de la pièce et ferma la lourde porte derrière elle. Les pierres et le manque d'oxygène éteindraient l'incendie plus tard, elle le savait, et même si c'était pas le cas, quelle importance ?_

_Elle se tint au mur pour avancer rapidement vers les escaliers, remonta à l'étage et se tint une seconde debout, glacée, perdue. Puis elle sentit les vertiges l'engloutir et elle tomba..._

...Audrey se retint de basculer sur le dos au dernier moment, plaquant sa main au sol en essayant de reprendre son souffle, de ne pas hurler, de ne pas frotter inutilement sa peau jusqu'au sang pour essayer de dissiper ces picotements de magie qui persistaient.

Elle rencontra le regard de Mal, et si Audrey se sentait nauséeuse, ce n'était sans doute rien à côté de l'autre fille qui possédait des pouvoirs et qui avait dû prendre de plein fouet ce sort sans doute involontaire de la part d'Evie. Mal se levait sur des jambes qui la portaient à peine, puis elle se précipita vers la salle de bains pour vider le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes.

Audrey grimaça avec sympathie, luttant pour apaiser sa respiration, incapable de retenir les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. Quand elle fut enfin tout à fait revenue à elle ou presque, elle se concentra sur Evie.

Elle était beaucoup trop pâle, peut-être en raison de la magie qu'elle venait d'utiliser malgré elle, et elle tremblait. Prudemment, Audrey s'approcha d'elle et posa le bout de ses doigts sur son bras.

« Evie ? »

Son prénom sembla un peu la sortir de ses souvenirs, et Audrey passa un bras autour d'elle. La peau d'Evie était glacée.

« Ça va ? »

Aucune réponse, mais Evie se laissa aller un peu contre elle, et Audrey fut soulagée de sentir qu'elle essayait de respirer correctement.

« Prends ton temps, » encouragea-t-elle doucement. « Essaye de prendre de grandes inspirations. Tout va bien. »

Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Evie respire mieux, que Mal les rejoigne, pâle et tremblante.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle doucement après un moment.

Evie fit un geste vague de la main, montrant qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Mal hocha la tête.

« Je crois que ces leçons avec Marraine ne vont pas être inutiles. » Elle laissa échapper un petit grognement, se coucha sur le dos et couvrit ses yeux. « Ma tête va exploser, » souffla-t-elle faiblement.

Audrey avait un léger mal de tête également, mais les traits tirés de Mal montrait une toute autre douleur. Alors elle se tourna vers Evie pour voir qu'elle aussi semblait souffrir. Elle se leva et alla récupérer une boite dans son sac, avant de revenir vers les filles et leur donner à chacune un cachet d'aspirine. Mal l'avala immédiatement et la remercia.

« Tu te balades avec une pharmacie sur toi ? »

« Non, juste ça, » répondit Audrey après avoir avalé une gélule elle aussi. « Je lis beaucoup, et parfois mes lentilles de contact me fatiguent. Ça me donne des migraines. »

Evie se tourna immédiatement vers elle avec surprise.

« Oui, je porte des lentilles, » confirma-t-elle, un peu gênée. « J'ai des lunettes aussi, je les mets le soir parfois. »

L'expression d'Evie était adorable, entre curiosité et fascination, comme si elle essayait de l'imaginer avec ses lunettes sur le nez.

« Bon, » lâcha doucement Mal après quelques secondes de silence qui les soulagèrent toutes les trois. « Je crois que cette fois, c'est fini. Plus de secret. »

Audrey sentit Evie se raidir. Elle se tourna vers elle et elle put voir la question dans ses yeux. Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle lui fit comprendre que ce choix lui appartenait et Evie se pencha vers Mal pour tapoter son bras et attirer son attention.

Une fois que Mal eût rouvert les yeux et tourné la tête vers elle, Evie hésita.

« Quoi ? » encouragea gentiment Mal.

Evie ouvrit la bouche, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, toutes ces émotions, l'anxiété qui la rongeait, aucun son n'en sortit. Alors elle ferma les poings quelques secondes, le temps de faire passer les tremblements pour pouvoir signer.

_Audrey. Moi._

Puis ses mains se figèrent. Audrey reconnaissait cette réaction. Il lui manquait un signe, elle n'avait jamais dû avoir besoin de dire couple. Alors lentement, elle tendit sa main gauche et attrapa la main droite d'Audrey, puis entrelaça leurs doigts. Mal suivit son geste, confuse, un peu perdue, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Oh, » souffla-t-elle.

Ça ne lui était probablement jamais venu à l'esprit, mais la révélation ne sembla pas la bouleverser non plus.

Puisque Jay se montrait ouvertement bisexuel, Audrey ne s'était pas spécialement inquiétée des réactions des amis d'Evie. Les couples de même sexe avaient cessé d'être un problème depuis très longtemps dans la plupart des royaumes, si certains fronçaient encore le nez ou ne comprenaient pas, ils restaient plutôt silencieux et une minorité.

Les seuls instants où cela pouvait poser question demeuraient dans les très rares occasions où l'héritier direct d'un trône monarchique se révélait être gay.

Comme Audrey.

La seule reine dans ce cas dont Audrey avait connaissance était Elsa, et elle avait fait couronner sa petite sœur pour régner à ses côtés, réglant le problème de succession.

Audrey avait été prête à mentir toute sa vie, à se marier à Ben et à enterrer pour toujours cette part d'elle pour Auroria, pour son père et sa grand-mère, pour que des enfants de leurs lignées naissent et continuent de veiller sur leur peuple.

Mais à présent, il y avait Evie.

Cependant toutes ces questions allaient attendre. Ce n'était pas comme si Audrey allait régner demain, elle avait à peine dix-sept ans, elle aurait le temps d'y songer, de s'y préparer.

Plus tard.

Elle ne comptait pas ébruiter sa sexualité et encore moins leur toute jeune relation et elle savait qu'Evie non plus, et il y avait quelque chose de plaisant dans le secret, quelque chose d'excitant.

« C'est tout ? » demandait Mal à Evie. « Il n'y a plus rien ? Tu ne caches pas un animal de compagnie dans la chambre ou autre chose ? »

Avec un petit sourire, Evie secoua la tête.

Mal acquiesça.

« Bien. Audrey, on se parlera plus tard. »

Alors qu'Evie fusillait sa sœur du regard, signant de sa main libre un non ponctué de l'insulte mystérieuse réservée à Mal, Audrey ne put retenir un petit sourire, fatiguée mais soulagée, ses doigts toujours entrelacés avec ceux d'Evie.

Elle espérait qu'après tout ça, toutes ces épreuves, leur avenir ne leur réserverait plus de mauvaise surprise.

Elle avait envie d'être optimiste, pour une fois.

« Evie, je suis ta _grande sœur_ , j'ai tout à fait le droit de le faire, c'est une loi auradonienne, je suis sûre que je l'ai lu quelque part ! Arrête de m'insulter avec ce signe ! Et est-ce que tu viens de me taper l'épaule ?! »

O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le blabla de l'auteur que vous pouvez allègrement passer :
> 
> ENFIN ! Tout est dit. Ouf. La plupart d'entre vous l'avait deviné, en tout cas pour Hadès, ce qui était le but. Et pour le reste ? Normalement dès le premier chapitre il commençait à y avoir des "indices" ou en tout cas des moments destinés à intriguer.
> 
> Dans le canon et depuis le troisième film, personnellement j'ai toujours pensé qu'elles étaient demi-sœurs. J'ai d'ailleurs cru que c'était là qu'ils voulaient en venir avec la réplique d'Hadès sur le fait que Mal n'était qu'à demi comme lui et que ça ne marcherait pas.
> 
> Dans ma tête, Mal et Evie ont le même père, j'aime bien penser que Jay avait une mère pirate qui est décédée très tôt et que Jafar s'est retrouvé avec un bambin sur les bras qu'il a toujours traité en employé/outil. Pour moi, le père de Carlos était un criminel sans grand intérêt qui a foutu le camp dès qu'il a appris pour la grossesse, et vu la démence de Cruella, même elle ne se souvient pas de qui il est. Si on fait sans Hadès pour Evie, j'aime bien penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres... Imaginez le potentiel magique ! (Plutôt glauque d'ailleurs, si on part du principe que le Seigneur est nécromancien, et la reine étant une mauvaise sorcière...).
> 
> En plus, la franchise est très orientée pour les jeunes filles et très centrée sur Mal et Evie et leur amitié qu'ils vendent comme si elles étaient sœurs, donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas sauté sur l'occasion, en plus c'était le dernier film, ça ne coûtait rien, et c'est pas comme s'ils expliquaient quoi que ce soit ou qu'il y avait la moindre logique à toute leur histoire. Par exemple, on peut savoir pourquoi Evie n'a pas de pouvoirs autre que de parler aux morceaux de miroir de sa mère ?
> 
> A la lecture du premier roman, j'ai trouvé la situation de ces gamins super triste (j'ai l'âge à présent d'être leur mère, ça joue sur ma perception des choses je pense), et je me dis que les enfances de Carlos et Evie ont dû être les pires. Entre l'un traité en esclave et l'autre enfermée entre quatre murs et privée de toute interaction sociale hormis avec sa mère manipulatrice pendant dix ans... Ô joie. Même sans rajouter d'abus physiques comme ici ou dans la plupart des fictions, je vous dis pas les troubles.
> 
> Et sinon, personnellement, dans les fictions, si elles ne sont pas sœurs, j'aime bien le ship Mal/Evie. Avec leur passé, le potentiel dramatique de la relation est super. J'aime bien Mal/Ben, leur relation est très téléfilm romantique de l'après-midi et fonctionne (avant que Mal soit transformée en poupée pour les caméras cela dit), mais alors Doug/Evie, je n'y suis jamais parvenue. J'ai beaucoup de problèmes à voir Carlos avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'avec Jane, bizarrement, et de même pour Jane. C'est peut-être parce que ce sont deux personnages pour lesquels je n'ai pas trop d'intérêt. Jay, on peut le mettre avec tout le monde, il est cool. Audrey, celle des films, c'est compliqué. Si on change un peu son caractère, comme ici, avec Ben, Evie ou même Harry ou Jay, ça ne me dérange pas, tant que c'est bien écrit.
> 
> Plus qu'un chapitre pour cette histoire ! Et peut-être plus tard un bonus où il y aura quelques scènes de l'histoire d'un point de vue d'autres personnages, et des scènes de leur futur.
> 
> Et une nouvelle fic arrivera, mais ce ne sera pas une romance, en tout cas ce sera pas le sujet principal. Mais elle sera centrée sur Mal et Evie, et il y aura bien une romance Mal/Evie, avec du Ben/Audrey sur le côté. Et je torture encore des gamins dans celle-ci (tous les quatre cette fois), il y aura même plein de flashbacks sur l'Île. Pardon, pardon, mais l'Île est un terrain parfait pour ça...


	13. D'un lien à l'autre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est temps peut-être de faire confiance à quelques adultes pour mieux profiter des restes de l'adolescence, avant de se tourner vers l'avenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous quittons le point de vue d'Audrey pour terminer cette aventure... La pauvre ne pouvait pas être partout.

Même si elle savait que son départ était nécessaire pour convaincre le conseil d'accélérer les choses encore davantage, Marraine luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas décider de rester à l'école. Les événements des trois derniers jours auraient des conséquences sur le long terme, tout comme la décision de Ben de faire venir ces quatre jeunes à Auradon en avait déjà eu.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait choisir Mal, Evie, Jay et Carlos ? Le hasard ? La curiosité ? Ou une force qui le dépassait ?

Comme tous les êtres de sa race, Marraine croyait en le destin sans pour autant songer qu'il forçait la main de quiconque. Au final, seuls les choix déterminaient le futur. Mais le chemin sur lequel il engageait, lui, était toujours esquissé par des pouvoirs allant au-delà de leur compréhension à tous.

Vivre parmi les humains avait été un des choix les plus importants de sa vie. Veiller sur cette nouvelle génération après les terribles guerres de leurs parents, un besoin. Elle n'avait pu prévoir ce que ça engendrerait, à quel point ça la changerait.

Trouver l'amour et vivre des années merveilleuses à ses côtés... Cet humain têtu, enthousiaste, qui avait eu le don de l'agacer et de la pousser à sortir de ses habitudes, à voir au-delà de ses préjugés. Oh, elle avait longtemps résisté à ses propres sentiments, avait bien su que trop s'attacher aux mortels ne pouvait mener qu'aux larmes. Ils étaient si peu raisonnables, si imprévisibles, si fragiles. Quelques décennies et ils disparaissaient de ce monde. Mais ils étaient toujours surprenants, si passionnés, tellement fascinants.

Même lorsqu'il avait disparu brutalement, quand son cœur s'était brisé et qu'elle s'était retirée à Clairfey pour le pleurer, elle n'avait pu regretter leur rencontre, leur histoire, leur bonheur. Comme d'autres avant lui, il avait marqué son existence, il l'avait changée.

Et ça avait été tout lui de réussir l'exploit inconcevable, incroyable, inattendu de ne pas la laisser seule. Elle se souvenait de son incrédulité lorsque la fée médecin le lui avait annoncé, parce que comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Ils avaient été prudents. Et pourtant il lui avait laissé cet espoir, cette étincelle qui grandissait en elle.

Jane avait les yeux de son père, son sourire aussi. Sa condition de mortelle surtout, mais Marraine essayait de ne pas y songer, de ne pas voir à quelle vitesse Jane avait grandi, de ne pas penser à la vitesse à laquelle elle vieillirait.

Il aurait fait un si merveilleux père, il l'aurait adorée, l'aurait choyée. Il aurait fait tellement mieux qu'elle, qui n'avait qu'une idée romancée et tronquée de ce que c'était, d'être une enfant mortelle, d'être différente parmi ses pairs aux ascendances toutes aussi célèbres, d'être une adolescente. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été parfaite, pas été celle qu'elle aurait pu être s'il avait encore été là pour la guider et l'accompagner. Jane avait grandi pour devenir si timide, si hésitante, et c'était autant de sa faute que de celle de son environnement.

Marraine avait seulement voulu la protéger. Chaque égratignure, chaque fièvre, chaque chagrin de sa fille était comme un coup de poignard dans sa poitrine. Elle pourrait si facilement la perdre, une mauvaise chute, un microbe trop tenace et elle disparaîtrait. Et au combien les êtres humains pouvaient être merveilleux, courageux, altruistes, généreux, elle connaissait aussi leur cruauté, leur violence, leur folie. Au contraire de ce que beaucoup semblaient croire, Marraine pouvait être égoïste, et une petite partie d'elle avait préféré voir Jane seule qu'entourée de potentiels risques.

Tout cela était derrière elles, Jane sortait de la coquille dans laquelle elle l'avait enfermée sans le vouloir, trouvait sa voie, son indépendance. Grâce à quatre jeunes impertinents, gardés, méfiants, impolis, _stupéfiants_. À un en particulier, et bien que sa première réaction lorsque Jane lui avait dit que sa relation avec Carlos avait évolué avait été un instinctif « _tu es trop jeune ! »_ , elle voyait bien à quel point cet amour naïf et innocent les aidait tous les deux. Ils étaient sincères et complices et peut-être que leur histoire se prolongerait au fil des ans, mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, Marraine était heureuse. Leur courte vie méritait d'être remplie de ces belles expériences, et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour Jane était de connaître ce sentiment merveilleux d'aimer et d'être aimée par une personne qui la comprendrait mieux qu'elle-même.

Impossible de renier sa nature, et les fées seraient à jamais des romantiques avant tout.

Des choix, elle en avait fait d'autres aussi. L'Île, notamment, et ça n'avait pas été facile, ou idéal, mais ça avait été nécessaire. Son erreur avait été de faire confiance aux humains pour la gérer. Ben, ce précieux garçon, leur avait ouvert les yeux à tous avec sa proclamation, et à l'instant même où les quatre adolescents avaient quitté la limousine, le cœur de Marraine s'était arrêté de battre une seconde. Aucun sommeil pour elle lors des jours qui avaient suivi, quand ses soupçons sur les conditions de vie de ces petits s'étaient précisés.

Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas la seule que ces décisions hanteraient. La discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Belle et Adam pesait lourd sur son cœur, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle songeait à tous ces enfants sur l'Île, et surtout à ses quatre petits protégés.

Jane l'avait avertie que Carlos et Jay étaient enfin sortis, étaient descendus prendre leur dîner au restaurant avec leurs amis, mais elle n'avait pas vu les filles.

Mal répondit à la porte de leur chambre après quelques secondes, et Marraine ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle ne vit aucune trace d'agacement, de méfiance ou de défiance sur le visage de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle la découvrit. Cela avait pris des semaines, plusieurs malentendus et des tas de ratés, énormément de patience, mais ils parvenaient enfin à se comprendre, elle avait enfin leur confiance et ils semblaient même l'apprécier. Oh, ils ne devaient pas se douter d'à quel point c'était réciproque. Elle en était venue à aimer ces enfants, à vouloir les protéger, à devoir résister à l'envie de les emmener loin de tout ce qui pourrait les blesser et à celle de briser toutes les règles pour effacer leurs souffrances d'un coup de baguette magique.

Mais ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses devaient se passer.

« Marraine ? »

« Bonsoir. »

Voyant qu'elles attiraient l'attention des filles qui passaient dans le couloir pour rejoindre leurs chambres, Mal ouvrit la porte plus grand pour que Marraine puisse entrer. Elle s'était assurée toute la journée que Jay et Mal d'un côté et Carlos et Evie de l'autre se portaient bien, mangeaient et se reposaient. Tous avaient été silencieux, renfermés, et elle ne les avait pas poussés à lui parler plus qu'ils ne le souhaitaient. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour digérer tout ce qui venait d'arriver.

La chambre des filles n'avait pas changé ces dernières heures, toutes les couvertures et coussins doux se trouvaient toujours sur le matelas d'Evie, poussé dans le coin de la chambre, sous la grande fenêtre. La jeune fille en question était assise l'épaule contre le mur, juste assez grande pour pouvoir regarder par la vitre, les yeux sur les gouttes de pluie qui s'y écrasaient.

Mal reprit sa place à la table où son carnet à dessin était resté. Elle prit un feutre et croisa le regard de Marraine. Avec le temps, la fée avait appris à lire le comportement des adolescents et si les filles semblaient s'être parlé, avoir éclairci les choses, le contre-coup de toutes ces émotions et de toutes ces épreuves avait apparemment poussé Evie dans sa bulle de nouveau.

« Est-ce que vous avez mangé ? »

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

La réponse était trop rapide, Marraine nota la pâleur de la peau de la jeune fille et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Là où quelques semaines plus tôt la réaction à sa question aurait été froide et agressive, l'enjoignant à rester loin de ses affaires, Marraine eut droit à un petit haussement d'épaules et une mine triste. Elle n'insista pas, avait appris à les laisser venir à elle à leur rythme.

Avec un hochement de la tête, elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise près de la jeune fille. Evie n'avait pas bougé, pas réagi, mais elle savait qu'une part d'elle écoutait.

« J'aimerais que tu retournes en cours demain, Mal. »

Immédiatement, les yeux de Mal se dirigèrent vers Evie, mais Marraine secoua la tête.

« Evie a besoin de repos. Sa fièvre est revenue ce matin, je veux m'assurer qu'elle est complètement remise avant qu'elle aille de nouveau en classe. Si tout va bien, elle retournera en cours jeudi. Mais les garçons et toi devez reprendre vos études. »

« Mais – »

« Elle restera ici à se reposer et à faire ses devoirs. Vous pourrez lui tenir compagnie lors du déjeuner et après vos cours. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

L'air renfrogné, Mal acquiesça néanmoins.

« Je suppose que ça ira. Mais j'ai besoin d'un mot écrit de votre part. J'ai pas fait mes devoirs. »

« Je pense que c'est un peu profiter de la situation, mais pour cette fois je veux bien fermer les yeux et vous faire à tous un mot d'excuse. » Le petit sourire satisfait de la jeune fille amusa Marraine, mais pour éviter de l'encourager elle ne le montra pas. « Vous pourrez les récupérer au secrétariat demain matin avant votre premier cours. »

Mal se tendit immédiatement.

« Au secrétariat ? Vous n'allez pas nous les apporter ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix trop claire ne cachant pas sa brusque inquiétude.

« C'est aussi pour cela que je passais, pour vous prévenir que je dois m'absenter. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je vais partir tôt demain matin avec Ben pour la capitale. Nous avons à faire là-bas. Mais nous serons de retour en fin de semaine, probablement jeudi, peut-être vendredi. »

« Ben n'a pas dit que vous partiez avec lui. »

Même si elle essayait de le cacher, sa nervosité brisait son habituel masque assuré.

« Tout ira bien, » rassura Marraine alors, sa voix plus chaude. « Cette école peut fonctionner sans moi sans problème, et je sais que vous n'appréciez guère Monsieur Kronk, mais il est tout à fait digne de confiance. » Le froncement de nez de Mal à la mention de son adjoint ne fut en aucun cas réprimé. « Et Ses Majestés Belle et Adam restent également dans les quartiers des invités. »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea immédiatement Mal avec méfiance.

« Depuis l'attaque contre la famille royale d'Auroria, la sécurité de l'école a été renforcée. Ils sont là pour s'assurer que tout est en ordre, que toutes les dispositions qu'ils ont exigées sont bien en place pour pouvoir rassurer les familles des étudiants. Mal, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ces prochains jours, vous ne devez pas hésiter à aller trouver Belle et Adam. »

« Je ne les aime pas, » protesta Mal.

« Tu ne les connais pas vraiment. »

« Aime n'est pas le bon mot, » concéda-t-elle avec agacement. « Je ne leur fais pas confiance. »

« Moi je leur fais confiance. Je leur fais confiance pour veiller sur Jane, sur vous quatre et sur tous les enfants de cette école. Je ne m'absenterais pas dans le cas contraire. »

Mal croisa les bras en s'adossant à sa chaise, contemplant ses mots, ou peut-être faisant juste la mauvaise tête, Marraine n'était pas certaine. Jane n'avait jamais été une enfant prompte à bouder ou à être bornée.

« Et pour ce qui est de cette pluie que la météo n'avait pas du tout prévue, » ajouta légèrement Marraine avec un petit sourire, « il serait bien qu'elle s'arrête. »

Mal ne put retenir son petit rictus.

« Ça fait du bien à la végétation. »

« Sans doute, mais aller contre l'ordre naturel n'est pas très recommandé. »

Sans compter que le faire aussi instinctivement, aussi aisément ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre d'un pouvoir divin. À présent qu'elle en avait connaissance, et si elle observait les deux filles avec ses sens féeriques, leur nature même se révélait douloureusement décalée, en opposition à ce qui aurait dû pouvoir exister dans leur monde. Leur magie résultait de mélanges anormaux et resterait bridée par l'humanité qu'avait forcée la barrière de l'Île sur tous les enfants conçus en son territoire, mais semblait si inhérente à leur être qu'elle se confondait presque avec leurs auras.

Cela expliquait la facilité avec laquelle Mal usait de ses pouvoirs hybrides malgré son manque total d'éducation. C'était la même dextérité et la même compréhension innées dont faisait preuve Evie face à sa magie inédite. Deux prodiges, dans un monde où de telles compétences restaient bien heureusement inutiles.

« Est-ce que c'est toi ? » demanda Marraine, et Mal haussa les épaules.

« On aime bien la pluie. C'est apaisant. »

Toutes les deux, alors. Leur lien, à présent pleinement en lumière, influençait leur magie commune qui s'activait inconsciemment pour moduler l'environnement selon leur humeur ou leur désir. Il allait falloir qu'elles travaillent là-dessus. Peut-être que cela ressemblait assez au lien télépathique entre les fées pour que les méthodes d'enseignement de Marraine puissent s'y appliquer.

Elle se souciait de ne pas pouvoir les guider comme elles le méritaient, le sens empathique d'Evie lui posant déjà problème. Il ne lui venait pas de sa nature de sorcière mais d'Hadès, sa capacité étant d'apercevoir la surface des âmes des gens autour d'elle. Marraine doutait que sa condition de demi-déesse lui permettrait de vraiment contrôler ce don dans le futur. Il continuerait à vaciller aléatoirement, à s'intensifier un jour pour disparaître à un autre moment, à varier selon les instants et les personnes.

Alors qu'elle observait la jeune fille en question regarder les gouttes glisser sur la vitre et écouter leur chant irrégulier, apparemment calme, Marraine acquiesça et se recentra sur Mal.

« Encore une heure, » concéda-t-elle. « Mais ensuite, la météo devra retrouver sa propre volonté. »

« Une heure, » assura la jeune fille avec un petit sourire. 

Marraine se leva.

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Ne vous couchez pas tard, d'accord ? Oh, quand je reviendrai en fin de semaine, il faudra que nous prévoyions un moment pour vous commander de nouveaux vêtements. Aux garçons aussi. L'hiver est à nos portes, il va falloir varier votre garde-robe, acheter des chaussures et des manteaux adaptés à la neige. »

« La neige ? » répéta doucement Mal, une étincelle dans le regard.

La fée sourit.

« Si cette année il ne neige pas ici, nous irons plus au nord pour que vous en profitiez. Essayez de préparer une liste de ce que vous aimeriez avoir, en accessoires aussi, je sais que votre génération les aime beaucoup. Et en produits de beauté, textiles et autres fournitures, si Evie en a besoin pour ses projets. Nous en commanderons et peut-être que nous irons dans une boutique ou deux ce week-end, je suis sûre que vos amis se joindront à nous. »

Mal acquiesça avec une soudaine timidité mais un enthousiasme sincère.

« En attendant, va en cours et évitez de jouer avec vos pouvoirs, s'il vous plaît, » demanda Marraine en s'approchant d'Evie. La jeune fille était seulement en T-shirt et elle s'inquiétait de la voir ainsi contre la fenêtre. Elle fit attention d'avancer doucement, de garder ses gestes lents, et se pencha au-dessus du matelas pour attraper un des plaids doux qu'elle leur avait donné en notant l'intérêt que Carlos leur portait. Puis elle posa la couverture sur les épaules d'Evie pour l'entourer avec. « Fais attention à ne pas attraper froid, ma puce, » conseilla-t-elle tendrement, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de laisser sa main reposer deux secondes sur l'épaule de l'adolescente.

C'était la première fois qu'Evie la laissait s'approcher assez pour la toucher, et même si la jeune fille ne tourna pas la tête vers elle, le simple fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas évitée ou qu'elle se soit à peine tendue valait plus qu'un millier de mots.

Marraine sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'elle marchait vers la porte de la chambre pour s'en aller. Elle avait déjà pris les trois autres dans ses bras, avait même tenu Carlos en sanglots contre elle, et savait que cet instant avec Evie en était l'équivalent. Qu'ils lui fassent ainsi confiance après ce qu'elle avait fait – ou plutôt _n'avait pas fait_ pour eux ressemblait presque à un pardon, et elle ne le méritait guère.

Comme si elle avait conscience des émotions qui l'assaillaient ou de ses pensées, Mal l'observait avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres. Marraine lutta pour ne pas s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Soyez sages cette semaine. Mal, ne réponds pas à Madame Plumette, s'il te plaît. Les professeurs méritent ton respect. Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, ce n'est pas digne d'une jeune Lady. Bonne soirée ! »

O

Mal ne l'avouerait jamais, mais être entourée de tous ses amis lui donnait envie de sourire tout le temps, remplissait son ventre d'une douce chaleur et lui donnait plus d'énergie que n'importe quel repas.

Ce n'était pas seulement Jay et Carlos, mais tous ces idiots d'auradoniens aussi. Jane, Doug, Lonnie. Et quand ils se joignaient à eux, Aziz et même Ally et Ruby. Et Audrey, aussi, peut-être. Aziz pouvait être marrant et impertinent, Ally et Ruby étaient toujours un peu dans leur monde, décalées dans l'ensemble quasi parfait que formaient tous les héritiers d'Auradon Prep, et Audrey...

En fait, Mal ne savait pas du tout que penser d'Audrey. Elle la considérait à part, parce qu'elle avait fait ce truc incroyable pour l'Île et pour eux face au Conseil. Ça lui avait presque coûté la vie, aussi. Alors Audrey était une alliée. Elle ne la comprenait pas, ne la supportait pas vraiment non plus. Mais c'était un fait. Audrey était une alliée, et pour une raison absolument incompréhensible, Evie l'appréciait.

Mal ne savait pas quand ça avait commencé ou pourquoi, comment Evie avait trouvé le moyen de se lier d'amitié avec Audrey – sans parler du reste. Il était vrai qu'elle avait plus d'une fois pris la défense de la princesse lors de leurs échanges, puis il y avait eu le Conseil, et puis un jour Mal était rentrée de son repas chez Ben pour trouver la fille d'Aurore et de Philippe dans leur chambre comme si c'était normal.

La petite reine des héritiers pédants, dans _leur chambre_!

Combien de fois Mal avait entendu Audrey reprendre les autres élèves pour un oui ou pour un non ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle vue avec sa clique de petits privilégiés et lèche-bottes, dirigeants du monde des élites avec leurs regards plein de jugements ? Non pas que Mal critiquait cette attitude, l'arrogance et la mesquinerie restaient plutôt des choses qu'elle admirait, elle n'avait pas oublié ses racines. Mais Audrey était comme une poupée, parfaite et distante, hautaine et adorée. De beaux cheveux, de beaux vêtements, de beaux sourires, de belles manières. Mais elle n'était pas lisse ni faible, elle n'était pas creuse ni idiote.

Mal ne parvenait pas à la comprendre. Audrey évoluait dans un monde de richesse, de paillettes, de traditions et de pouvoir. Un monde que Mal ne maîtrisait pas encore et qu'Audrey dominait. C'était un danger, tout simplement, parce que ça la rendait complètement imprévisible.

Présentement la princesse était assise au centre de la cafétéria, comme souvent, avec le reste des têtes couronnées dernière génération et leurs proches admirateurs. Penchée sur un magazine avec deux autres filles, Audrey bavardait et riait, apparemment aussi insouciante que tous les autres, lumineuse et magnifique. Aucune trace de la jeune femme au visage grave, au regard trop mature et aux joues pleines de larmes de la veille, celle qui avait tenu la main d'Evie, celle qui avait partagé l'horreur et la colère de Mal, celle qui avait été témoin ces derniers jours de certains des pires moments de son existence. Aucune trace non plus de la princesse composée, digne et déterminée qui avait surpris le monde entier en tenant tête à ses pairs et aux représentants des royaumes pour faire basculer l'histoire de l'Île.

Audrey était la preuve qu'un gamin d'Auradon pouvait rivaliser avec certains insulaires lorsqu'il s'agissait de mentir et de cacher et de paraître. Et si Mal savait tromper et dissimuler, elle savait aussi qu'elle restait incapable de percer à jour la princesse, qu'elle ne saurait pas voir à travers ses masques.

Il y avait quelque chose de profondément dérangeant dans cette réalisation.

Elle fit part de ses doutes à son meilleur ami un peu plus tard, quand Jay et elle se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre des garçons le temps qu'il récupère ses affaires pour leur prochain cours.

« On n'est pas sur l'Île, » rappela-t-il. « C'est pas comme si elle pouvait nous attaquer ou nous prendre notre territoire. »

« Je sais ça. »

Son ton avait été trop sec, et il se tourna vers elle, l'étudiant en haussant un sourcil.

« D'habitude tu n'es pas du genre à te prendre la tête sur les sales gosses gâtés de l'école. Et la princesse a prouvé qu'elle savait tenir sa langue, donc c'est pas comme si elle allait chanter ce qu'elle a appris ce week-end sur tous les toits. »

« Je sais ça aussi, Jay. »

Un rictus s'afficha sur les lèvres du garçon et ses yeux pétillèrent.

« Ah... » lâcha-t-il doucement en croisant les bras. « Tu sais. »

« Quoi ? Attends... _Tu savais_?! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Evie a du mal à supporter la présence de gens autour d'elle, depuis qu'on est ici elle a même du mal à _nous_ supporter parfois si on reste trop longtemps trop près d'elle. Rappelle-toi à quel point c'était dur pour elle de sortir de la chambre au début. Et malgré ça elle a fait un énorme effort pour aller au club de mode. Et elle y est retournée. Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour faire la conversation avec les autres sur les plus belles manchettes des costumes royaux ? » L'air agacé et stupéfait sur son visage devait être trop visible, parce qu'il lui sourit, un peu narquois. « Tu étais trop occupée à veiller à ce que personne ne craque, et aussi avec le vol de la baguette et ton prince charmant et tout ça. C'est normal que tu n'aies pas remarqué qu'Evie avait... d'autres préoccupations. »

« Préoccupations ? »

« Je suis certain qu'elle ne passe pas autant de temps sur les toits qu'elle le prétend, » ajouta Jay avec un fin sourire amusé.

« Oui, ça j'avais compris, merci bien. »

Elle n'était pas stupide, elle partageait une chambre avec Evie, elle la connaissait bien. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était occupée avec Ben qu'elle ne savait pas qu'Evie lui mentait parfois ou disparaissait. Tant qu'elle allait bien, tant qu'elle revenait sereine, Mal n'allait pas exiger de tout savoir sur sa journée.

Mais c'était un peu étrange de penser qu'Evie avait passé tout ce temps avec Audrey.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Écoute, j'ai compris il y a pas très longtemps. Moi aussi j'étais surpris. Mais Evie est intelligente, et Audrey est une alliée, elle l'a prouvé. Et je suis certain qu'elle tient à Evie. »

« Non, je sais ça aussi. C'est juste... »

Comment formuler ses pensées ? Comment l'expliquer alors qu'elle avait elle-même du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait ?

Ce n'était pas qu'elle songeait qu'Evie était naïve ou idiote, mais elle avait passé sa vie seule et enfermée, c'était un fait. Il y avait eu des tas de choses qu'ils avaient dû lui expliquer sur la vie de tous les jours sur l'Île, sur les codes sociaux ou sur des subtilités comme le second degré, les expressions de leur génération, la hiérarchie inhérente à leur monde. L'éducation d'Evie avait été bâtie sur les leçons parfois décalées de sa mère, les nombreux livres de la bibliothèque du château et ses contacts avec Carlos. Alors Mal savait qu'Evie n'était pas ignorante, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas inculte (très loin de là, en fait), et elle savait que malgré les traumatismes avec lesquels elle luttait, elle était tout à fait capable de créer des liens avec les autres et avait les mêmes sentiments que n'importe qui.

C'était juste... que...

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle... en était là. » Le soupir qu'elle laissa échapper trahit sa frustration à sa propre encontre. « Je ne savais pas qu'elle pourrait avoir envie de sortir avec quelqu'un... Et je ne savais même pas qu'elle s'intéressait aux filles ! »

« Moi non plus, » avoua Jay, plus doux. « En même temps, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de conversations avec elle, et pour être honnête ça ne me serait même pas venu à l'idée. Maintenant que j'y pense, elle avait semblé très intriguée quand vous m'avez choppé en train d'embrasser Zevon sur le marché, tu te rappelles ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et Carlos qui se lance dans une relation ça m'a surpris aussi. Tous les deux, ils ont toujours appris beaucoup plus vite que nous. Mal... » Il prit une lente inspiration et planta son regard dans le sien. « Je crois que nos bébés ont grandi. »

Il y avait de l'humour dans son ton autrement sérieux, et le sourire qui lui vint fut sincère. Mais il avait raison. Ils avaient eu tendance à infantiliser Evie et Carlos en raison de leur fragilité, de leurs cassures. Tellement obnubilés à l'idée de les protéger qu'ils en avaient oublié parfois qu'ils étaient aussi leurs égaux, qu'ils avaient leur âge ou presque, qu'eux aussi avaient une vie en dehors de leur passé et de leur lutte quotidienne contre leurs démons.

« Mais on est bien d'accord, » continua Jay, plus sombre. « Si Jane et Audrey déconnent... »

« On est d'accord. » Elle échangea un regard entendu avec lui, puis soupira un peu trop piteusement. « Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit la princesse d'Auroria ? » se plaignit-elle. « Ça pouvait pas être n'importe qui d'autre ? _N'importe qui_! »

« Tu sais qu'on a tous pensé ça pour Ben et toi, hein ? »

« Oh la ferme. »

« Moi je dis juste qu'Evie et toi avez apparemment hérité des goûts compliqués de votre paternel. Oh, trop tôt pour ce genre de blagues ? »

« Ce sera jamais le moment pour ça ! »

« Ça t'apprendra à garder des secrets. En parlant de secrets, je crois qu'Audrey passe complètement sous silence sa préférence pour les demoiselles. »

« Elle était avec Ben. »

« Fais-moi confiance, Mal. Audrey et les garçons ? À jamais platonique. Je sais pas ce qu'elle faisait avec Ben, mais ça m'étonnerait que ça l'enchantait. Peut-être une obligation royale ou une connerie de ce genre. »

Incapable de comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un s'engagerait dans une relation contre son gré, Mal fronça le nez.

« Perturbant. »

« En attendant je suis prêt à parier que personne sait à part nous. »

« Ouais, eh bien son secret est sauf avec nous. C'est pas comme si on était des moulins à paroles, tous autant qu'on est. Et Evie n'a absolument pas besoin de cette attention en plus. »

« Et Carlos ? »

« Evie va lui dire. »

« On sera tous enfin sur la même longueur d'ondes, ça va nous faire du bien, franchement. »

Il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte, et elle faillit bien lui rentrer dedans lorsqu'il se figea soudain pour lui jeter un coup d'œil nerveux. 

« Dis, tu crois pas qu'on devrait leur parler, hein ? »

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et elle fronça les sourcils.

« À Evie et Carlos ? De quoi ? »

« Tu sais... Je suis sûr que leurs mères leur ont jamais parlé de... et Evie n'est jamais allée à l'école et Carlos manquait beaucoup de cours, alors peut-être qu'ils ont des questions. Je sais pas, moi... C'est pas comme si Mère Gothel est rentrée dans les détails ou quoi que ce soit, mais on a eu les bases, alors... »

« On va pas leur faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle !! »

Il leva immédiatement les deux mains.

« On peut pas demander à Marraine de le faire ! Tu imagines ? Je ne sais même pas si elle sait ce que c'est ! »

« Jane est la preuve que si, » railla Mal. 

« J'ose pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait, comme discussion, » partagea-t-il, un peu horrifié à l'idée. « Le but c'est pas de les traumatiser ou de les culpabiliser ! Le sexe, c'est censé être fun et c'est génial quand on s'entend avec l'autre alors – »

« Jay, _stop_!! Carlos et Evie ont lu des tas de livres de biologie et ils savent sans doute mieux que nous comment le corps humain fonctionne, il y a toute une bibliothèque ici et la prof de sciences a mentionné qu'il y a un rayon pour ce genre de questionnements, alors je doute qu'ils aient besoin qu'on se mêle de leur vie privée. Et ils ne sont pas toi, ils viennent de se mettre en couple et il leur faut déjà du temps pour s'habituer aux gens et faire confiance, ils vont pas griller les étapes comme certains que je connais ! Au pire s'ils se posent des questions, il y a internet, ou ils demanderont, peut-être. Et je te rappelle que dans cette école, c'est pas permis en théorie ! »

Sans compter que Mal n'était pas du tout, _du tout_ à l'aise à l'idée de parler de ce genre de trucs. Avec qui que ce soit. C'était même stressant rien que d'y penser. Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour s'habituer aux gestes d'affection de Ben et elle gérait ses émotions de manière catastrophique, elle n'était absolument pas la plus indiquée pour expliquer comment une relation saine devait se dérouler et pour répondre aux questions d'autres personnes pour ce qui touchait au sexe. Elle connaissait la théorie, les risques et tout ça, mais c'était tout. Ben et elle n'avaient même pas abordé le sujet encore, ils avaient déjà des difficultés à trouver le temps pour passer des moments ensemble, alors le reste...

Finalement Jay hocha la tête.

« D'accord. C'est juste que... Okay. Oublions. Allons en classe. »

Mais Mal vit que la tension dans ses épaules était toujours là, alors elle l'empêcha d'ouvrir la porte et se força à rencontrer son regard, à parler malgré la soudaine boule qu'elle avait au fond de la gorge.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour eux. »

Il détourna les yeux, son ton plus bas, plus rauque.

« Je veux juste qu'il ne leur arrive rien. »

« Je sais. Merci d'avoir gardé un œil sur Evie tout ce temps. »

« Elle est ma soeur à moi aussi. Tous les trois, vous êtes ma famille. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, se redressa, effaça de force ses émotions pour laisser ce moment embarrassant et trop sincère derrière eux. « D'ailleurs, si tu as des questions vis-à-vis de ce qu'il se passe avec Ben – »

« Tais-toi ! » grogna-t-elle en le poussant pour rapidement quitter la chambre.

Il la suivit avec un petit rire qui résonna longtemps au creux d'elle.

O

Jane se retrouvait que très rarement seule avec Evie et Mal. En général, Carlos était présent et si le garçon pouvait être un peu silencieux en présence de camarades qu'il ne connaissait pas bien, lorsqu'il se trouvait avec sa famille et ses proches amis, c'était tout l'inverse. Il devenait souriant, blagueur et solaire. Toujours doux, la plupart du temps posé, sauf quand Jay s'amusait à le provoquer ou si les deux garçons se bagarraient.

Elle aurait bien eu du mal à dire ce qu'elle préférait chez Carlos. Son intelligence, sa gentillesse, sa compassion, son humour. En tout cas, il la faisait se sentir importante, belle, forte, brillante, assurée. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, ils pouvaient avoir de longues discussions sur tout et rien tout comme rester une heure côte à côte sans se parler ou presque, plongés dans leurs recherches ou lui dans un jeu et elle dans un magazine, et il n'y avait aucune tension, aucune gêne.

Mais couramment Carlos et Jay avaient été retenus sur le terrain de Tournoi, Carlos ayant finalement rejoint l'équipe en tant que remplaçant, et ils seraient donc en retard pour leur petite soirée pizzas et film. Le mercredi, ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver pour goûter et discuter, mais entre le bal d'hiver à terminer de préparer et le match qui approchait, le temps leur manquait. Ça c'était donc transformé en dîner-télé. Evie ne se joignant pas systématiquement à eux pour ces moments et la jeune fille n'étant toujours pas de retour en cours, Jane fut surprise de la voir dans le petit salon qu'ils avaient réservé, assise avec Mal.

Elle salua les deux filles et discuta avec Mal de leur journée pendant quelques minutes, puis du choix du film à regarder. Sans même avoir à en parler, Ben et Jane choisissaient toujours des longs-métrages dans lesquels il n'était surtout pas question de parents abusifs et qui ne comportaient pas de scène trop violente ou choquante. En général, ils se tournaient vers des films d'animation, des comédies romantiques ou des films d'aventure.

Aux alentours d'Halloween, Lonnie avait proposé une soirée Slashers, mais Jay avait jeté un œil à la jaquette du premier Blu-ray de la pile et avait immédiatement refusé. Même Jane avait été surprise par sa fermeté sur le sujet, persuadée qu'il apprécierait plutôt de s'éloigner des films qu'ils regardaient d'ordinaire. Depuis ils n'avaient plus jamais proposé un film d'horreur, même le plus parodique. Il y avait clairement eu une tension que Jane n'avait su interpréter dans la réaction de Jay ce soir-là, et le temps que Carlos, Evie et Mal se joignent à eux, il avait rangé les Blu-ray loin des regards et Lonnie s'était bien gardée de réitérer sa proposition, suggérant plutôt des comédies musicales. Autant dire que les commentaires de Mal au fil de la soirée avaient largement valu le détour.

Alors qu'Evie validait leur choix de film tout en étalant sur la table basse les boissons et assiettes, Jane allait sortir du placard les couvertures et coussins mis à disposition des étudiants. Une sensation désagréable serra son estomac brutalement et elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle tenait en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Son corps trembla, parcouru d'un frisson violent. Elle prit une lente inspiration, tenta de calmer sa magie, de comprendre pourquoi soudain ses sens décuplaient.

« Jane ? Ça va ? »

Evie et Mal la regardaient avec inquiétude, mais Jane n'arrivait pas à leur répondre, il y avait quelque chose, juste-là au bord de sa conscience...

« Je crois... Je crois que quelqu'un... Quelqu'un passe les sorts de protection de maman ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut d – »

Mais Mal n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, un homme roux apparut derrière elle, grand, fin, beau – presque irréellement beau. Sa présence même émettait comme un halo chaleureux et son aura vibrait presque autour de lui. Jane n'avait jamais vu de dieu de sa vie, mais elle avait déjà assez entendu Herkie se plaindre des visites impromptues de ses grands-parents et de leurs particularités d'immortels pour savoir pourquoi ses pouvoirs remontaient sous sa peau jusqu'à lui faire serrer les poings.

Une femme blonde se matérialisa derrière Evie dans la seconde, et si les deux insulaires réagirent avec la même rapidité, ce ne fut pas assez pour se dégager à temps. D'un claquement de doigts, des menottes fines en argent apparurent autour de leurs poignets et Jane grimaça quand elle sentit le pur pouvoir émis par ces objets. Lorsque Mal essaya de frapper le dieu près d'elle, il l'évita avec un rictus et l'attrapa par l'épaule. Un petit cri de douleur s'échappa de la jeune fille, et les menottes brillèrent quand elle essaya de se servir de la magie. Elle faillit tomber à genoux avec un hoquet de souffrance mais réussit à garder l'équilibre.

Evie, elle, s'était figée complètement à l'instant même où elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière, et la grande femme derrière elle en avait profité pour l'attraper par le cou. Même si elle ne semblait pas serrer particulièrement sa prise, l'image qu'elle renvoyait ne pouvait être que violente, ainsi en capacité de l'étrangler si elle le souhaitait.

Jane essaya d'arrêter de trembler et se redressa, lutta contre elle-même pour garder sa voix ferme bien qu'incapable de faire quelque chose pour ses intonations beaucoup trop aiguës.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Qui êtes-vous ? Laissez-les partir ! »

L'homme sourit.

« Leur place n'est pas ici. Elles viennent avec nous. »

« Vous n'avez aucun droit ici ! »

« Nous avons tous les droits partout, mortelle. »

Ce fut lorsqu'elle sentit les deux êtres divins essayer de déjouer la magie de sa mère une nouvelle fois pour se téléporter hors de l'école que Jane paniqua. Pourquoi ces deux-là sortiraient de l'Olympe et risqueraient un énorme incident diplomatique pour kidnapper Evie et Mal ? Les dieux, depuis le fiasco magique qui avait mis sans dessus-dessous leur monde et avait réuni tous les royaumes et toutes leurs histoires, restaient loin des affaires des humains et n'étaient d'ailleurs que peu vénérés. Ils jouissaient d'une petite retraite tranquille dans leur pays céleste et Hercule faisait le lien entre eux et le bas-monde au besoin.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas dans tout ça, mais Jane ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se précipiter dans le couloir et attraper le téléphone d'urgence accroché au mur. Il était conçu pour joindre Marraine sans même avoir à composer le moindre numéro, et en son absence il devait joindre...

_« Oui ? »_

« Votre Majesté ! Il y a deux dieux ici, au petit salon bleu, et ils essayent d'enlever Evie et Mal ! Ils tentent de se téléporter en-dehors des protections de ma mère et j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne tiendront pas longtemps ! »

_« Ne fais rien d'imprudent, on arrive ! »_

Elle acquiesça inutilement et retourna rapidement dans le salon. Evie et Mal pâlissaient, elle pouvait sentir que non seulement les menottes horribles les empêchaient de se servir de leurs pouvoirs, mais qu'elles aspiraient leur énergie également. Ça avait l'air douloureux, et Mal ne cessait d'essayer de se débattre, les insultait aussi, sans succès.

« Laissez-les tranquilles ! » protesta Jane pour essayer de les distraire, de les ralentir. Les sorts de sa mère destinés à empêcher quiconque d'enlever un élève étaient très puissants, mais elle savait que les dieux parviendraient à les déjouer avec du temps. « Vous leur faites mal ! »

Concentrés sur leurs pouvoirs, les dieux l'ignorèrent complètement et la main de l'homme semblait se serrer de plus en plus sur l'épaule de la demi-fée, Jane avait peur qu'il lui casse la clavicule s'il continuait. Et Evie... Il n'y avait même pas de mot dans le vocabulaire de Jane pour décrire la tension dans son corps, les tourments dans ses yeux hantés. Son expression était presque neutre, mais son aura se voilait et sa respiration trahissait sa panique.

Adam et Belle entrèrent en courant dans le salon et se figèrent en avisant la scène devant eux, puis le roi avança à grands pas, un grondement sourd montant de sa poitrine, ses yeux pleins de rage fusillant les deux intrus.

« Relâchez-les _immédiatement !_ »

Mal leva la tête vers lui en essayant de rester debout malgré son énergie vacillante. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement enfantin dans ses yeux, un espoir hésitant, méfiant, une prière aussi peut-être.

« Ah. Le roi-bête, » commenta tranquillement l'homme sans bouger, pas le moins du monde impressionné malgré la présence si imposante et vibrante d'un Adam furieux dont le regard virait au doré.

« Je vous ai ordonné de les relâcher, » répéta celui-ci entre ses dents, et Jane resta derrière Belle, le cœur serré d'effroi et d'angoisse.

« Non. Nous avons des lois claires depuis la réunification des mondes. Il est interdit d'engendrer des demi-dieux, Hadès en avait conscience. »

« Comment osez-vous pénétrer sans autorisation dans cette école, Alastor ! Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas le droit d'ingérence dans les affaires humaines et les filles sont mortelles ! »

« Des mortelles peut-être, » coupa posément la déesse, quelque chose de froid et de narquois au fond de sa voix. Elle serra un peu plus la main autour du cou d'Evie et Jane tendit le bras instinctivement vers elle lorsqu'elle la vit inspirer de douleur. « Des monstres contre-nature surtout. Leur sang est souillé par celui de leurs mères. Elles ne devraient même pas exister. »

« Mais elles existent et vous n'avez aucun droit sur elles. Elles sont Auradoniennes et pupilles de mon royaume, et leur père nous a officiellement déclarés mon épouse et moi-même leurs tuteurs légaux, alors elles ne vont nulle part. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra, » répliqua la déesse avec un petit gloussement en resserrant ses doigts.

Cette fois Evie grimaça et ferma les yeux contre la douleur et la peur.

« Relâchez cette enfant ! »

« Lâchez-la ! » appuya Mal, sa voix faible et rauque.

Le dieu raffermit sa prise sur elle pour la faire taire mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Adam.

« Elles repartent avec nous. Essayez de nous en empêcher, et voyez ce que peut être une colère divine. »

« Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien compris, » gronda Adam en refaisant un pas en avant. « Vous allez libérer ces jeunes filles, dégager de mon royaume et ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. »

« Oh ? » s'amusa Alastor. « Vous oseriez vous mettre les dieux à dos ? »

« Je ne crains pas votre race. Vous venez de briser bien trop de lois et d'accords diplomatiques pour pouvoir tous les citer. Le temps où vous pouviez jouer les tout-puissants est révolu depuis des décennies, et s'il faut risquer une guerre avec les vôtres alors soit. Evie et Mal restent ici. »

« Elles ne sont pas des vôtres, » rappela le dieu, mais sa confiance commençait à vaciller face à l'assurance et à la détermination de l'humain devant lui.

« Il m'étonnerait très fortement que Zeus ait été mis au courant de votre visite ou de votre intention, et il ne va certainement pas être ravi. Il se trouve que non seulement j'ai déjà averti Hercule de l'existence de ses cousines mais qu'il a aussi approuvé et validé la décision d'Hadès de nous les confier jusqu'à leur majorité. Alors pour la dernière fois, » reprit Adam, la voix basse, le regard glacial, « ôtez vos mains de nos enfants. »

Pendant quelques secondes tendues, Jane crut que les divinités mineures n'allaient pas obtempérer. Mais finalement Alastor relâcha Mal et claqua des doigts, les menottes disparaissant des poignets des deux filles. Belle tendit immédiatement les bras vers la demi-fée et celle-ci, après une seconde d'hésitation, attrapa ses avant-bras et accepta son aide, tremblante de faiblesse. La reine passa un bras autour d'elle et l'éloigna d'Alastor, ses yeux pleins de rage le défiant d'essayer autre chose.

Jane retint presque sa respiration en voyant qu'Evie n'avait pas bougé, la main de la déesse toujours sur sa gorge. Il y avait des larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille, son regard était baissé au sol, et sa respiration tremblait autant que son corps. Dans les bras de Belle, Mal tourna la tête vers elle mais restait trop faible pour agir – ou peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas comment agir dans cette situation effarante.

« Apaté, » avertit Alastor, entre agacement et ennui, et la déesse consentit enfin à lâcher Evie avec une évidente réluctance.

Mais elle ne recula pas et Evie semblait comme perdue dans son esprit, avalée par sa peur, son aura terne et nébuleuse, loin de sa vibrance ordinaire.

« Elle n'a pas l'air de vous apprécier davantage que nous, » remarqua Apaté, un rictus froid aux lèvres, sans bouger de sa position menaçante juste derrière Evie.

Jane put presque sentir le grondement qu'Adam retint. Il parvint à se discipliner assez pour ignorer la déesse puis tendit une main vers Evie, paume vers le haut, sans s'avancer vers elle. Il attendit quelques secondes, mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas.

« S'il te plaît, Evie. »

Il ne dit rien de plus, se contenta de ces quelques mots posés, étonnamment doux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis Evie pencha la tête sur le côté, ne leva pas les yeux, et quand enfin elle posa prudemment ses doigts tremblants dans la main du roi, de nouvelles larmes glissèrent en silence sur ses joues. Sans la brusquer, Adam l'attira vers lui, la fit passer derrière lui, et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle fut réfugiée derrière sa stature impressionnante qu'il lâcha sa main, son bras néanmoins toujours tendu dans un geste protecteur.

« On ne vous montre pas la sortie, » lâcha-t-il froidement.

Avec un dernier regard dédaigneux, Alastor et Apaté disparurent, et Jane souffla de soulagement.

« Ils sont partis, » confirma-t-elle.

« Je dois joindre Marraine, Ben et Hercule, » annonça Adam avec hésitation en échangeant un regard avec son épouse.

Celle-ci opina.

« Vas-y, je reste là. »

La roi posa son regard sur Evie, restée figée, pâle, la tête baissée, debout peut-être par seule détermination, et Mal, affaiblie, toujours dans les bras de Belle dont la main dans son dos continuait de faire de petits gestes circulaires apaisants. Il hésita encore, puis finalement sortit sans un mot de plus.

Jane resta indécise un instant, observa Belle aider Mal à s'asseoir sur le canapé, tourna la tête vers Evie mais n'osa pas s'approcher d'elle. Elle s'occupa à ramener deux des bouteilles d'eau laissées sur le chariot à l'entrée et à les déposer devant Mal sur la table basse, puis récupéra un paquet de biscuits au chocolat et lui réserva le même sort. La reine lui sourit et encouragea Mal à s'hydrater. La jeune fille obtempéra sans un mot, ce qui attestait de son état.

Discrètement, Jane sortit son portable de sa poche pour envoyer un texto concis à Carlos. Elle ignorait s'il savait ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, ignorait si elle était censée garder le secret de la visite des dieux dans l'école, mais elle savait que son petit-ami voudrait être là, auprès d'Evie et de Mal.

« Comment va ton épaule ? » demanda Belle doucement.

Un peu plus elle-même, Mal s'éclaircit la gorge, se redressa pour dissimuler toute trace de fatigue ou d'inconfort et répondit posément.

« Ça va. »

Mais sa voix était trop rauque, sa peau trop pâle et son aura ne brillait pas comme d'habitude. Jane l'observa tourner la tête derrière elle, vers Evie.

« Hey, E. Evie ? » Lorsque l'autre fille ne réagit pas, Mal se tendit, sa voix devint plus forte, s'emplit d'inquiétude. « Tu es là avec nous ? Evie ? »

Au cours des dernières semaines, Jane avait pu voir l'anxiété d'Evie prendre le dessus, la faire trembler, la pousser à se fermer complètement ou pire, provoquer des absences inquiétantes dont ses amis la sortaient patiemment avec des mots doux et posés. Elle savait aussi que parfois c'était plus grave encore, quand la panique et la terreur la saisissaient. Au cours de leurs longues discussions murmurées lors de leurs promenades dans les jardins, Carlos s'ouvrait à elle, sur son passé, ses espoirs, ses regrets. Il lui avait parlé de son profond sentiment d'inutilité lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à maintenir Evie dans le présent, de sa colère contre lui-même et de sa culpabilité quant à ce qu'il n'avait pas pu ou su faire pour elle par le passé. Il n'entrait jamais dans les détails, n'expliquait jamais vraiment, mais Jane était heureuse qu'il se sente si bien avec elle qu'il pouvait ainsi partager ses pensées.

« Evie ? »

Finalement, Evie fit un petit mouvement de la tête, un acquiescement presque imperceptible, mais il suffit à soulager Mal et à la faire souffler doucement.

« D'accord. »

Elle amorçait un mouvement pour essayer de se mettre sur ses pieds quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Carlos et Jay entrèrent avec précipitation dans la pièce, essoufflés, encore en tenue de sport, les yeux brillants se baladant sur la scène avec fébrilité. Lorsqu'ils comprirent que le danger était passé, leurs visages fermés et menaçants laissèrent place à leur inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Jay immédiatement en avançant.

Il ne fit pas le tour du canapé mais posa une main sur l'épaule de Mal pour l'enjoindre à se tourner davantage vers lui. Son regard la parcourut rapidement et il fronça les sourcils, essaya de baisser un peu sa veste au niveau de son épaule. Elle recula immédiatement et tenta de couvrir sa réaction due à la douleur par de l'agacement.

« Ça va, Jay. Ne m'approche pas, t'es trempé de sueur. C'est dégoûtant. »

« Parce que tu crois qu'on allait prendre le temps de se doucher ? » rétorqua-t-il immédiatement, sans essayer de voir son épaule davantage. « Ça a l'air douloureux. »

« Je serai guérie demain. Dragon, tu te rappelles ? »

« Bébé dragon seulement. »

« _Excuse-moi_? »

Mais il s'était déjà tourné vers Evie, que Carlos essayait de faire sortir de son immobilité. Jane put voir les yeux noirs de Jay s'illuminer encore davantage de rage et d'angoisse, et il leva les mains vers la jeune fille trop rapidement. Lorsqu'elle sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul, il se figea et patienta quelques secondes, puis continua son geste bien plus lentement. Peut-être en raison de l'inquiétude de son ami, Evie le laissa poser ses doigts sous son menton et relever gentiment sa tête, de sorte qu'il puisse examiner les marques de doigts violettes et bleues qui se formaient sur son cou.

Il fronça les sourcils. 

« Tu peux avaler ta salive ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais croisa son regard, et Carlos poussa doucement Jay.

« Laisse-la. Elle ira bien. »

Avec réluctance, Jay fit un pas en arrière, mais son corps vibrait d'énergie tandis que Carlos insistait jusqu'à ce qu'Evie consente à s'installer à côté de Mal. Puis il lui fourra une bouteille d'eau dans la main et rejoignit Jane.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, » murmura-t-elle en retour avec un petit sourire alors qu'il semblait la scanner du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Jay en se tournant vers la reine avec bien trop de froideur et d'agressivité.

Belle ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

« Il y a eu une intrusion dans l'école. »

« Et où sont les ordures qui leur ont fait ça ? »

« Ils sont partis. »

« Vous les avez laissés partir ?! »

« Il est difficile de retenir des dieux. La priorité était de les éloigner des filles. »

« Des dieux ? » répéta Carlos. « Des dieux sont venus ? »

« Apparemment nos naissances ne ravissent pas tout le monde au pays des immortels. Surprise, surprise. »

« Une minorité seulement, » précisa Belle. « Ils n'aiment guère être pris au dépourvu, et beaucoup ne pardonneront jamais à Hadès de s'être retourné contre eux et d'avoir réveillé les Titans. Sans compter qu'ils sont très méfiants envers les sangs-mêlés et que vos héritages sont inédits. »

« On fera pas de grande réunion de famille de si tôt alors, » railla Mal.

« Ils n'ont pas de lien de parenté avec vous. Contrairement aux légendes, tous ne sont pas issus des mêmes lignées, la plupart des histoires d'incestes ou de tromperies ne sont que des contes. Je vous assure qu'Hercule, Zeus et Hera n'ont absolument pas de mauvaises intentions vous concernant. Ils ont d'ailleurs émis le souhait de vous rencontrer, lorsque vous le désirerez. »

« Personnellement je crois que j'ai assez eu à faire à nos ascendants pour les trente prochaines années, » déclara Mal sombrement en se levant, entraînant doucement Evie avec elle. « Allez, viens. »

« Où allez-vous ? » s'inquiéta Belle.

« Dans notre chambre. »

« Êtes-vous certaines que vous n'avez pas besoin de soins ? »

« Ça ira. Ouah, Jay, sérieusement vous ne venez pas avec nous tant que vous n'êtes pas passés par votre salle de bains. »

« Tu déconnes ? J'utiliserai votre douche. »

« Hors de question. La dernière fois tu as utilisé quasiment tout notre après-shampoing. »

« Je crois que tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec des têtes couronnées, on sent pas tant que ça, » maugréa-t-il alors que Carlos l'entraînait en dehors du salon en secouant la tête.

« Arrête de les couver. On va se doucher et on vous rejoint, les filles. Jane, je t'appelle plus tard ? »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête, et il lui fit un adorable petit signe de salutation avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Mal hésita une seconde à la porte, puis se tourna vers Belle.

« Merci. D'être venus. »

« Je te l'ai dit, Mal. Vous pouvez compter sur nous. »

O

Parce qu'il avait passé toute une vie à être aux aguets pour détecter les changements d'humeur brusques de sa mère, Carlos sortit de son sommeil immédiatement en entendant les petits sons derrière la porte de la chambre des filles.

Après une soirée mouvementée, où les garçons, une fois leur douche prise, avaient rejoint Mal et Evie pour ne plus quitter la pièce, ils avaient tous enfin réussi à s'endormir. Carlos fronça les sourcils en voyant sur son portable qu'il était près de deux heures du matin, et sortit de son sac de couchage avant de sauter au-dessus du dossier du canapé en silence, pour aller doucement ouvrir sans réveiller les trois autres.

Il sortit dans le couloir en voyant Marraine, et repoussa la porte derrière lui pour ne pas que la lumière gêne ses amis.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement, sans faire un geste pour essayer de discipliner ses cheveux et étouffant son embarras d'être ainsi en pyjama devant la directrice et mère de sa petite-amie.

« Oh, non, » rassura immédiatement Marraine, la voix aussi basse que la sienne. Elle avait l'air étrangement fatiguée, sa coiffure et sa tenue pas aussi parfaites que d'ordinaire. « Je viens seulement de rentrer. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise de le voir là, mais elle savait qu'il leur arrivait encore de dormir les uns avec les autres malgré le règlement. Elle ne leur faisait jamais de remarque là-dessus, et Carlos lui en était reconnaissant.

Il acquiesça, Ben était rentré dans la soirée, inquiet, et était passé les voir lui aussi. Mal ne l'avait pas laissé entrer mais elle l'avait rassuré. Le jeune roi avait eu l'air furieux et horrifié en constatant l'hématome sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie, et leur avait dit que Marraine avait disparu aussitôt qu'Adam les avait informés de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Apparemment, jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi hors d'elle et elle était immédiatement partie d'un coup de baguette magique pour l'Olympe.

« Ça va, » rassura Carlos, toujours un peu mal à l'aise face à cette adulte qui s'inquiétait pour eux et souhaitait toujours veiller sur eux.

« Comment vont les filles ? Belle a dit qu'elles étaient blessées. »

« Des bleus. Et elles sont épuisées aussi, Mal a expliqué qu'ils ont utilisé des menottes qui aspiraient leur magie. »

« Elles ont mangé ? »

« Jane et Belle nous ont apporté le dîner, et Jay et moi avons veillé à ce qu'elles mangent et boivent de l'eau. La reine a apporté des médicaments contre la douleur mais elles n'ont pas voulu en prendre. »

Il faillit sourire en lisant l'exaspération enrobée d'affection sur le visage de la fée alors qu'elle soupirait discrètement.

« Je peux entrer ? Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elles vont bien. »

Il hésita, parce que Mal avait vraiment été secouée malgré ses dires et qu'elle était épuisée, et parce qu'Evie n'avait réussi à s'endormir qu'une petite heure auparavant, malgré le fait qu'elle s'était recroquevillée dans un coin de son matelas contre le mur dès le début de la soirée. Elle n'avait pas dit ou signé un mot, avait accepté de manger avec eux mais n'avait pas levé les yeux de son assiette. Carlos n'était pas certain qu'elle se rendormirait si elle était réveillée.

« Je ne les dérangerai pas, » promit Marraine, comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit.

Alors il acquiesça et poussa la porte en silence, puis avança dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Jay ronflait doucement, étalé sur le lit de Mal, et les filles semblaient toujours dormir, toutes les deux sur le matelas.

Marraine s'approcha doucement, sa baguette à la main, et s'accroupit près d'elles. Carlos l'observa murmurer des mots qu'il ne pouvait entendre alors qu'une douce lueur enveloppait Evie et Mal sans que cela ne les dérange. Puis la fée ajusta la couverture sur elles, et se redressa avant de repartir vers la porte et Carlos.

« J'ai guéri leurs blessures, » murmura-t-elle. « Elles dormiront bien cette nuit. »

« Merci. »

« Retourne te coucher, et essaye de dormir. Je te garantie que personne ne viendra plus s'en prendre à vous. »

Il y avait une fermeté dans ses mots et comme un filin de froideur inédit qui convainquirent Carlos plus que son affirmation. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage d'ordinaire si avenant de Marraine.

Il hocha la tête, incapable d'exprimer sa gratitude et son soulagement face au fait que dans cette situation où tous les quatre se sentaient si vulnérables quelqu'un était là pour agir à leur place, pour prendre les décisions, régler le problème, les protéger.

Cette petite bonne femme magique était carrément allée au pays des dieux leur dire sa façon de penser, peut-être les engueuler comme des petits étudiants, peut-être les menacer comme des ennemis mortels, en tout cas risquer au mieux un incident diplomatique, au pire sa propre vie.

Pour Mal et Evie.

Pour eux.

Il y avait une boule dans sa gorge et des picotements dans ses yeux et il serra les dents pour retenir ses émotions. Mais elle posa une main contre sa joue quelques secondes, son regard chaud et tendre.

« Va te coucher, mon garçon. On se verra demain. »

Avec un petit sourire, elle quitta la chambre et il ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

En s’emmitouflant sur le canapé, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

O

Mal essaya vraiment de garder son air blasé et son cynisme naturel, mais cette journée et toutes ces découvertes ne l'aidaient pas du tout.

Après une fin de semaine mouvementée, Evie et elle n'ayant pas été en cours ces deux derniers jours sous un faux prétexte, Marraine avait insisté pour maintenir leur sortie shopping. Pour la première fois ils se retrouvaient donc dans les rues du centre d'Auradon City en ce samedi matin de décembre, et rien que les décorations saisonnières donnaient envie à Mal de s'arrêter au beau milieu du trottoir pour sortir son carnet à dessin et les reproduire.

Mais il y avait les vitrines des boutiques aussi, et les gens, et l'architecture, et le ciel changeant, et les couleurs, tout était nouveau et beau et extraordinaire.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait envie que ses amis sachent à quel point elle était émerveillée, même si elle ne dupait probablement personne.

Autour d'eux, les passants n'étaient pas si nombreux, et si la plupart d'entre eux les observaient curieusement, aucun ne fit cas de leur présence et les journalistes ne se montrèrent pas. Entre le fait que les gros titres étaient accaparés par les nouveaux insulaires venant de s'installer dans les royaumes, les actes de Ben et du Conseil et les habituelles frasques des célébrités, la présence de Mal et de ses amis en ville n'était au final pas si extraordinaire que ça.

Marraine les guida dans plusieurs boutiques de jeux, de friandises, d'accessoires et de vêtements. Lonnie, Jane et Doug semblaient absolument excités et ravis de partager ces moments avec eux et ne cessaient d'expliquer ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ou de commenter leurs balades et découvertes. Aucun n'avait fait cas de la présence d'Audrey, même s'ils étaient sans doute curieux, et la princesse prenait soin de rester un peu à l'écart. Mal se demandait si, malgré son apparent calme et son assurance habituelle, Audrey était mal à l'aise d'être là. Elle restait près d'Evie, qui elle-même observait tout ce qui l'entourait avec une curiosité évidente mêlée de nervosité. Elle n'avait absolument pas communiqué de toute la matinée, ce qui n'était guère étonnant, et s'était au fil des heures renfermée un peu plus. Heureusement leur excursion touchait à sa fin à temps pour que son anxiété ne prenne pas le pas sur sa détermination à profiter de cette sortie.

Alors que les deux employés de l'école qui les accompagnaient prenaient les sacs de leurs derniers achats pour aller les ranger dans les voitures, Mal glissa un regard vers sa sœur. Ses mains étaient fourrées dans son manteau, elle suivait le groupe doucement et jetait des coups d'œil aux gens dans la rue à intervalles réguliers. Il arrivait que l'un d'eux les interrompe pour saluer Marraine ou pour poser une question à Audrey, parfois pour demander un autographe à la princesse, mais globalement les Auradoniens restaient respectueux -- peut-être en raison de la présence de la fée et des deux gardes du corps. Néanmoins Mal comprenait mieux pourquoi Ben avait refusé de les accompagner. Sa présence aurait encore davantage attiré l'attention, et bien qu'elle avait toujours su que l'école était bourrée de gens célèbres dans ce monde, elle n'avait que peu saisi ce que ça impliquait.

Elle n'était presque jamais sortie de l'enceinte protégée du campus, mais elle avait vu les journaux et les émissions télévisées, les livres et les sites internet. Et pourtant elle ne comprenait qu'à cet instant à quel point une partie de ses camarades avaient une vie différente de celle des autres habitants, à quel point se balader dans la ville ou aller acheter une veste n'avait rien d'anodin ou de facile pour eux.

Le regret et l'envie dans les yeux de Ben ce matin-là prenaient tout leur sens, Mal savait que le jeune homme aurait adoré être des leurs. L'expression ouverte d'Audrey, ce petit sourire élégant et sa façon de se tenir, encore plus contrôlée que d'habitude, semblaient également justifiés, alors que plusieurs personnes avaient sorti avec plus ou moins de discrétion leurs téléphones pour prendre une photo d'eux.

Et Mal ne put s'empêcher de se demander si sa vie ressemblerait à ça aussi, si elle restait avec Ben. Serait-elle obligée de sourire tout le temps ? Obligée de parler aux étrangers qui venaient la rencontrer pour lui dire des choses inutiles, juste pour pouvoir se vanter le soir en rentrant chez eux de lui avoir adressé la parole ? Ne pourrait-elle plus jamais sortir sans garde, sans protocole, sans liberté ? Aurait-elle le droit d'aller simplement manger une glace ?

Marraine leur avait assuré que l'intérêt que les gens leur portaient s'apaiserait au fil des mois. Mais l'intérêt qu'ils lui portaient en tant que petite-amie du roi ne s'effacerait pas avec le temps.

Jamais elle n'avait pris la mesure de ce que son avenir auprès de Ben impliquerait, parce que s'ils restaient ensemble, s'ils partageaient leur vie d'adultes, alors...

Et oui, Evie, Carlos et Jay adoraient blaguer sur son futur château ou les réceptions royales, mais Mal avait toujours évité d'y penser, et Ben voudrait se marier, non ? C'était ainsi que les choses se passaient pour les gens de son rang, ils se mariaient lors d'une grande cérémonie officielle et elle deviendrait sa femme et ça ferait d'elle une _reine_ et elle ne serait plus jamais libre, jamais juste Mal, elle n'avait jamais été juste Mal sur l'Île non plus, toujours la fille de Maléfique, elle serait prisonnière d'Auradon comme elle était prisonnière de l'Île, et...

Elle sursauta violemment quand elle sentit une main dans la sienne, leva le regard pour découvrir Evie près d'elle, qui l'observait avec patience et inquiétude. Alors elle prit une petite inspiration et secoua la tête.

« C'est rien, » souffla-t-elle.

Ils étaient dans la rue, se dirigeaient vers les voitures pour rentrer, et les autres avaient pris de l'avance. Seul un garde restait à deux mètres d'elles.

Evie serra sa main un peu plus fort, et bordel si sa sœur avait pu passer trois heures entourée de ses amis à parcourir des magasins et des rues peuplés d'étrangers et de sons inconnus en réussissant à ne pas laisser son anxiété la déborder, alors Mal saurait ravaler cette vague d'angoisse sortie d'elle ne savait où.

Evie leva sa main libre entre elles et ouvrit le poing doucement. Le petit gloussement amusé de Mal fut totalement involontaire mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le ravaler tant elle était surprise de découvrir un bonbon à la fraise au creux de sa paume.

« Mais où tu as eu ça ? » demanda-t-elle, incapable de contrôler son sourire.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté était dans les coffres des voitures.

Le regard d'Evie, pétillant et espiègle, accompagna son petit haussement d'épaule.

Mal accepta la friandise alors qu'une vague de douce chaleur tournait dans son ventre.

« Merci, » souffla-t-elle, et elle ne songeait pas seulement au bonbon.

Avec un petit sourire presque timide, Evie l'entraîna vers la voiture.

O

Le chaos, Mal l'adorait, et c'était exactement ce dans quoi elle baignait après le déjeuner.

Tous ses amis étaient dans sa chambre, et il y avait des paquets et des affaires de partout alors qu'ils montraient ce qu'ils avaient acheté à Ben. Certains étaient installés sur le lit, d'autres sur le matelas, d'autres sur le canapé, et Camarade passait allègrement d'un humain à l'autre pour quémander caresses et friandises – malheureusement pour lui, Carlos avait exigé que plus personne ne lui en donne.

Dans un coin plus au calme, Evie montrait à Lonnie des idées pour la robe qu'elle allait faire à la jeune fille pour le bal d'hiver. Et Mal ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Evie réussisse à supporter cette journée après tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette semaine. Elle avait mangé au calme dans leur chambre, prétendument seule – _prétendument_ car Mal avait bien remarqué l'absence d'Audrey à sa table habituelle lors du repas. Mais la princesse n'avait pas été dans leur chambre lorsqu'elle était remontée, et elle n'était pas réapparue avec le reste de leurs amis malgré l'invitation. Mal n'avait rien demandé à Evie cependant, puisque la jeune fille avait été assez détendue pour accepter de rester lorsque les autres adolescents avaient commencé à envahir leur espace.

Le rire chaud de Ben attira son attention et elle observa le jeune homme secouer la tête face à Doug et Jay, son visage lumineux, détendu comme il ne l'avait que rarement été quelques semaines plus tôt. Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, il tourna la tête vers elle, son sourire s'adoucit et elle sentit son cœur s'alléger.

Cet amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui l'avait longtemps terrifiée, mais elle avait aussi accepté qu'elle ne pouvait ni l'étouffer ni le faire disparaître, et surtout qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle aimait ce qu'il faisait naître en elle, aimait sa chaleur, son altruisme, ces ombres qu'il dissimulait si bien et son calme, aimait sa générosité ridicule et son sens de la répartie, reconnaissait que son côté un peu manipulateur et sa tendance à oublier de se mettre à la place des autres parfois les rapprochaient. Ils étaient différents, et un peu semblables, et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il y avait ce lien entre eux.

Elle savait juste que quand elle essayait d'imaginer son avenir, il était toujours là.

Alors peut-être qu'elle devrait ravaler sa fierté et ses craintes et faire une croix sur certains de ses rêves, devenir reine et devoir se plier à tout un tas de règles absurdes, mais si ça voulait dire pouvoir rester avec lui ? Partager sa vie, ses espoirs, ses responsabilités, ses échecs et ses victoires ?

Elle l'observa répondre à une taquinerie de Jay avec un petit sourire malin, et traversa la pièce pour le rejoindre. Il lui lança un regard surpris quand elle s'assit tout contre lui, mais passa un bras autour de sa taille, ravi, et continua sa conversation.

Pour lui, elle ferait toutes les concessions du monde.

Ignorant le regard amusé de Carlos sur elle, elle balaya une nouvelle fois la chambre du regard. Puis fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle observait Lonnie s'asseoir avec eux.

« Où est Evie ? »

« Je ne sais pas, elle a quitté la chambre il y a deux minutes. »

Evie ne communiquait pas encore directement avec Lonnie, Doug ou les élèves, uniquement et de manière très hésitante et isolée avec Ben et Jane.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, » ajouta Lonnie, un peu nerveuse, un peu triste aussi.

Elle souffrait d'être bien malgré elle la personne dans leur petit groupe qui mettait Evie mal à l'aise le plus souvent. Mal savait qu'Evie l'appréciait, ce n'était pas le problème, le fait qu'elle ait décidé de lui créer une robe attestait d'ailleurs qu'elle luttait pour surmonter ses appréhensions. C'était juste que Lonnie était expansive et que ses émotions explosaient parfois, et qu'elle les exprimait avec enthousiasme et une imprévisibilité que Carlos avait appris à apprécier mais qui continuait encore à angoisser Evie.

« Vous avez décidé d'une robe ? » demanda-t-elle, se forçant à avoir l'air totalement tranquille et nonchalante.

Lonnie fronça les sourcils en essayant de deviner où elle voulait en venir.

« Oui. Elle m'a montré ce qu'elle avait préparé et je lui ai dit ce que j'aimais. »

« Vous aviez fini ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors elle a juste besoin d'être au calme. Elle fait ça tout le temps, même quand c'est juste les garçons et moi. Rien à voir avec toi. C'est une journée épuisante pour elle, tu sais. »

« Oh. Oui, je suppose, » murmura Lonnie.

Mal se pencha vers elle, posa un instant sa main sur son bras dans un geste sincère.

« Elle t'aime bien. C'est pas ta faute. »

« Et tu vas faire partie des six personnes les mieux habillées du bal d'hiver, » renchérit Jay avec un sourire en levant son verre de soda. « Désolé, Ben, Doug, mais vous ne ferez pas le poids. Je suis absolument irrésistible dans le costume que m'a fait Evie, vous serez transparents à côté de moi. Lonnie, je ne ferais peut-être pas le poids face à toi, mais je serais honoré de t'avoir à mon bras. Ça te dirait qu'on aille au bal ensemble ? »

Mal retint de justesse sa mâchoire de tomber, alors que Lonnie observait le jeune homme à côté d'elle, les yeux écarquillés, les joues rougissant de seconde en seconde.

« Euh, d'accord. Oui. »

« Excellent, » sourit Jay, et Mal le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour voir derrière son assurance tout son soulagement.

Elle échangea un regard avec Carlos, qui ne cachait pas son air amusé et incrédule, et ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

Evie allait être déçue d'avoir raté ça.

O

Audrey avait su que ce ne serait pas une fin d'après-midi calme.

Entre ce qu'Evie lui avait confié la veille quant à la visite de ces deux crétins de dieux, la semaine qui s'était écoulée et la journée pleine de nouvelles expériences aussi excitantes qu'angoissantes, il y avait eu peu de chance pour que le sommeil de la jeune fille soit paisible.

Alors quand Evie était entrée dans sa chambre pour lui offrir un petit sourire tiré, Audrey l'avait laissée venir jusqu'à elle sur le canapé, puis l'avait poussée à s'allonger. Elle s'était endormie rapidement, presque cachée sous un plaid, et Audrey était retournée à sa lecture.

Sans surprise, quelques temps plus tard les cauchemars avaient commencé. Audrey avait réveillé Evie lentement, sans la toucher, puis avait passé quelques temps à patiemment la guider à travers sa panique, lui avait apporté un verre d'eau une fois que les sanglots s'étaient taris.

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, à distance d'Evie, luttant contre ses instincts qui lui dictaient de prendre l'autre fille dans ses bras alors que des petits hoquets silencieux la faisaient toujours trembler.

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? » murmura-t-elle après une hésitation.

Sans la regarder, Evie secoua la tête.

« D'accord. »

Elle jouait avec le collier que Jay lui avait offert, son regard perdu devant elle. Audrey passa ses jambes sous elle pour mieux se tourner vers Evie.

« La journée a été longue. »

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, finalement, Evie leva enfin la tête et se tourna vers elle. Son maquillage avait un peu coulé, ses cheveux n'étaient plus aussi bien coiffés et elle avait l'air hésitante et encore effrayée.

Mais ce voile hanté dans ses yeux se leva un peu alors qu'elle penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté en observant Audrey. Il y avait une drôle d'expression sur son visage soudain, et Audrey fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

Alors Evie leva une main tremblante vers elle et tendit un doigt pour venir toucher l'arrête de ses lunettes et les remonter un peu son son nez.

Brusquement embarrassée, ayant complètement oublié qu'elle avait retiré ses lentilles plus tôt, Audrey se redressa et lutta contre le rougissement qu'elle sentait venir. Elle fut incapable de s'empêcher de toucher ses lunettes, hésita à les retirer.

« Je t'ai dit que j'en portais parfois. Je ne peux pas lire sans lentilles ou lunettes. »

Peu de gens la voyait avec, elle n'aimait guère l'air que ça lui donnait et partait du principe que c'était comme son amour de la littérature, quelque chose à garder pour ses moments d'intimité.

Mais il y avait un doux petit sourire sur les lèvres d'Evie alors qu'elle la contemplait.

_Adorable._

« Evie, » se plaignit immédiatement Audrey, geignant presque.

_Moi. Aimer._

« Moi pas. »

Elle fut soulagée qu'Evie ne la contredise pas ou n'insiste pas. Elle se contenta de lui prendre la main.

Déterminée à ne pas la laisser se perdre dans des pensées qui pourraient la tirer dans une nouvelle crise d'angoisse, Audrey joua avec ses doigts pour garder son attention.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? Tu n'as presque rien mangé à midi. »

_Non._

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire demain ? »

_Robe. Lonnie._

« Tu auras besoin d'énergie alors. D'un bon petit-déjeuner. »

Evie fut immédiatement intriguée.

_Gaufres._

Audrey retint son amusement.

« Je t'ai donné de mauvaises habitudes, si tu crois que tu peux demander à une princesse de te faire à manger comme ça. »

La petite moue sur le visage d'Evie la fit sourire.

« D'un autre côté, je ne pourrai pas manger tous les muffins que je compte faire à moi toute seule. » Lorsque le regard d'Evie brilla, Audrey serra sa main plus fort. « Je serai dans les cuisines vers sept heures, si tu veux m'aider à les préparer. »

Elle aurait préféré faire ça plus tard, mais c'était la seule manière d'éviter le flux des élèves et le coup de feu pour les employés. Evie hocha la tête avec un doux sourire.

_Quoi._

« À quoi seront les muffins ? » Lorsqu'Evie confirma, Audrey haussa les épaules. « Chocolat, fraise, poire, à ce que tu veux, à condition qu'il y ait les ingrédients dans les placards. »

_Pour. Jay. Mal. Carlos._

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, oui, nous en ferons aussi pour ta famille de petits morfales. »

Elle reçut une petite tape sur le bras pour sa peine, mais elle ne regretta absolument pas sa sincérité.

C'était absolument fascinant de constater que même après toutes ces semaines à Auradon, après ces derniers jours mouvementés et ce cauchemar terrible, ces traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues, Evie pouvait se montrer aussi adorablement impatiente et ravie à l'idée de goûter quelque chose de nouveau qu'elle était presque certaine d'apprécier.

(Audrey aimait penser que c'était peut-être aussi pour le temps qu'elles passeraient ensemble.)

« Par contre le marché tient toujours. Ils ne doivent pas savoir qui les a préparés. »

_Promesse._

À présent complètement détendue, Evie se rapprocha d'elle et s'installa plus confortablement. Audrey passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre sans en avoir l'air, elle savait qu'Evie rejoindrait sa coiffeuse pour améliorer son apparence si elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'atteignait plus sa perfection ordinaire.

« Les vacances sont presque là. Vous savez ce que vous allez faire ? »

Après quelques secondes, Evie hocha la tête.

_Marraine._

« Vous allez chez elle pendant deux semaines ? »

_Oui._

« C'est super, » sourit Audrey, soulagée à l'idée qu'ils ne restent pas dans l'école lors des fêtes. Ils n'avaient jamais célébré noël, et l'idée qu'ils découvrent ces traditions festives avec la seule adulte qu'ils semblaient tous apprécier et qui veillerait sur eux la rassurait. « Je suis sûre que Jane sera aussi ravie de vous avoir avec elle. »

_Toi._

« Oh, tu sais, nous avons beaucoup d'obligations à Auroria. Il y a un bal annuel en faveur de quelques associations que maman et Grand-mère organisent, et nous sommes parfois invités par d'autres dirigeants à des événements officiels. Mais cette année est particulière, tous les royaumes souhaitent profiter de cette période pour mieux accueillir les insulaires qui viennent d'arriver. Et je passe toujours le réveillon avec mes parents. Nous donnons à tous nos employés deux jours de congés lors des fêtes, alors c'est juste nous. Clairfey a ses propres traditions, alors Flora, Pimprenelle et Pâquerette ne nous rejoignent que quelques jours plus tard, et Grand-mère a pour habitude de se joindre à nous le lendemain. »

Elle pouvait entendre la tension dans son propre ton à ces mots. Elle appréhendait de se retrouver face à sa grand-mère de nouveau, malgré les rares appels cordiaux depuis l'attentat.

Evie passa ses doigts sur sa joue pour attirer son attention, lui offrit un petit sourire un peu peiné.

« Ça va, » rassura Audrey immédiatement. « En parlant d'Auroria, » recommença-t-elle d'une voix plus claire, « maman m'a dit que Bastien allait l'accompagner ici en secret une fois par semaine pour parler avec Mal et avec Jay. Est-ce que Carlos a refusé ? »

_Non. Prêt._

« Et il ne connaît pas maman. »

Evie haussa les épaules, puis sursauta quand son téléphone dans sa poche se mit à vibrer.

« Mal ? »

L'autre fille consulta le message et secoua la tête.

« Carlos, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle tapa une réponse concise et reposa le portable.

« Est-ce que tu dois y aller ? »

_Non. Ici._

« Peut-être que j'en ai assez de te voir ici, » taquina-t-elle avec un sourire.

_Mensonge,_ signa Evie avec un rictus plein d'arrogance et d'amusement, et Audrey souffla d'indignation.

« Ce petit don que tu as est vraiment agaçant, et je te signale que tu ne lis pas dans mon esprit, j'aurais très bien pu être sincère. »

Un rire silencieux s'échappa des lèvres d'Evie qui se contenta de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, ce genre de petit baiser léger et affectueux qui ne pouvait que signifier qu'elle la trouvait adorable encore une fois, et Audrey se sentait modérément insultée et totalement sous le charme.

Elle savait bien qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu besoin d'espace ou de tranquillité, elle n'avait jamais eu à demander pour qu'Evie comprenne et s'en aille.

« Tu es exaspérante, » accusa-t-elle néanmoins.

« Je sais, » murmura Evie avec un petit sourire malin, les yeux pétillants. « Je crois que ça te plaît. »

Surprise, Audrey essaya d'étouffer son rire entre ravissement, incrédulité et amusement.

« Oh, alors là tu es carrément arrogante. »

Elle laissa néanmoins Evie l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser.

O

Le bal d'hiver arriva enfin, le vendredi soir juste avant les vacances. La semaine était passée en un éclair, entre les devoirs, les touches finales aux robes de Lonnie et de Mal, les préparatifs pour leur départ chez Marraine.

C'était sans doute mieux ainsi, Evie n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser, pas eu le temps de trop réfléchir. Ces dernières semaines avaient été difficiles. À chaque fois qu'elle avait l'impression d'enfin s'être habituée au rythme de l'école, aux étudiants partout dans les couloirs, à leurs cris et leur chahut, aux regards et l'attention des adultes, quelque chose provoquait un flashback ou faisait remonter son anxiété et elle avait l'impression de se retrouver au point de départ.

Les autres lui disaient qu'elle faisait de gros progrès, que c'était rien, qu'il lui fallait du temps, et c'était vrai qu'Evie parvenait à mieux contrôler ses réactions, à se sortir plus facilement de sa panique, à communiquer même parfois juste après une crise d'angoisse. Elle parlait plus aussi. Mais elle en avait marre de se sentir si différente, si décalée, toujours terrifiée au fond d'elle. D'entendre la voix de sa mère, de corriger son maintien ou son maquillage en conséquence, d'avoir sans cesse peur de faire un faux pas.

Elle en avait assez d'être observée par les autres élèves, curieux ou plein de pitié, toujours prudents, parfois dédaigneux ou condescendants. Assez que ses amis la félicitent parce qu'elle arrivait enfin à oser travailler dans certaines classes, à croiser les regards des quelques adultes qui ne la terrifiaient pas, à communiquer comme n'importe quel autre être humain. Et plus que tout, elle était épuisée par tous les efforts que ces petites choses si banales lui demandaient tous les jours.

Elle allait mieux, elle le savait, mais elle n'allait pas toujours bien et parfois rien n'allait et certains jours la frustration et toutes ses émotions négatives l'avalaient parce qu'elle rêvait d'être comme tous les autres. Rêvait de ne pas avoir tous ces souvenirs atroces dans la tête, le goût de son propre sang au fond dans sa bouche, l'image du cadavre de sa mère s'animant, sa voix tissant des propos sans sens, des leçons, des remontrances, des menaces, la douleur et la sensation de se sentir partir,...

Elle rêvait d'un monde où elle ne serait pas dans le couloir pour s'éclipser du bal d'hiver où tous ses amis et tous les élèves de l'école se trouvaient et s'amusaient. Elle était restée pour les discours, pour saluer les autres, pour écouter un peu la musique, mais au bout de trente minutes l'immense salle magnifiquement décorée était devenue trop étouffante, avec tous ces gens, tous ces mouvements, tous ces bruits. Mais c'était une victoire, non ? Quelques semaines en arrière, elle ne se serait même pas approchée de l'endroit bondé.

Il y avait quelques personnes dans le couloir, profitant de la musique moins forte ou de la fraîcheur que les fenêtres ouvertes laissaient passer, alors elle ouvrit la première porte qu'elle trouva et se glissa dans la petite salle de réception attenante à la salle de bal de l'école. Elle était presque plongée dans la pénombre, allumée uniquement par la lueur de la lune d'hiver et par les lampes extérieures, et la musique de l'orchestre l'atteignait sans la submerger. Evie prit quelques secondes pour contrôler sa respiration et se détendit un peu.

Elle repensa à ses amis, Carlos et Jane, Lonnie et Jay, Doug et Ruby, Ben et Mal. Tous heureux, en sécurité et magnifiques dans leurs tenues élégantes – certains mieux habillés que d'autres, mais Evie était sans doute partiale sur ce point. Elle savait ce que valait son travail, néanmoins, l'avait vite compris en parcourant les rues de l'Île. Toutes ces heures perdues à apprendre à coudre et à utiliser la vieille machine du château pour s'occuper et penser à tout sauf à sa situation avaient clairement payé.

Les couleurs dansant dans les auras de Mal, de Carlos et de Jay ce soir l'avaient baignée dans leur chaleur et Evie se sentait apaisée en y repensant. Elle se savait chanceuse de les avoir rencontrés, de les avoir auprès d'elle, de pouvoir les observer grandir et changer et devenir des personnes extraordinaires. Ne serait-ce qu'un an en arrière, elle n'aurait jamais songé imaginer que tout ça pourrait lui arriver.

Survivre. Sortir du château. Être à Auradon. Avoir un avenir. Avoir des amis. Avoir une famille.

« Hey. »

Rencontrer Audrey.

Elle se tourna, sentit son souffle se couper un instant, aussi cliché que ce soit. Elle n'avait que peu vu l'autre fille ces derniers jours, toutes les deux trop occupées, et avait aperçu Audrey dans la salle de bal, souriante, discuter avec ses amis. Mais elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la croiser, et puisqu'Audrey faisait toujours très attention à son image en public et ne passait qu'occasionnellement du temps avec eux, elle n'avait pas pu vraiment l'admirer.

Audrey avait fermé la porte derrière elle, et Evie se demanda une seconde comment elle l'avait retrouvée, mais elle fut bien trop distraite par la beauté de la princesse pour plus se questionner. Audrey portait une robe vert d'eau, brodée de fins dessins en fil d'argent brillant, sa coiffure laissait ses cheveux soyeux retomber sur ses épaules en boucles légères, elle avait de fins et précieux bijoux au cou, au poignet et aux oreilles qui accrochaient les rayons lunaires, et son maquillage aussi parfait que d'ordinaire faisait ressortir ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle était sortie de la limousine, des mois plus tôt, Evie avait été submergée par la terreur, par la découverte de ce pouvoir étrange et la magie bouillant dans ses veines, par tous ces gens et tous ces bruits, mais elle se souvenait que la première pensée qui lui était venue lorsque son regard s'était posé sur Audrey était la même qui la traversait à cette seconde.

_Elle est si belle._

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Audrey en s'approchant d'elle.

Evie hocha la tête puis prit une lente inspiration avant de trouver sa voix.

« Tu devrais être au bal. »

Le sourire d'Audrey restait petit mais illuminait tout son visage et ses yeux brillaient.

« J'étais fatiguée de faire la conversation et de régler des problèmes. Je t'ai vue sortir. »

« Oh ? »

« Peut-être que je t'observais. »

La sincérité parfois brutale d'Audrey clashait souvent avec sa façon de rester à distance des autres pour se protéger, et Evie adorait cette dualité en elle. Elle laissa son sourire échapper à son contrôle, allait répliquer quand Audrey leva la main pour faire passer derrière son oreille la mèche qui s'était échappée de sa coiffure, et Evie sentit son ventre se serrer agréablement quand les doigts de la princesse caressèrent délicatement sa nuque avant de se retirer.

« Ta robe est parfaite, » complimenta doucement Audrey, sa voix à peine assez élevée pour passer au-dessus de la musique qui s'échappait du mur. « Tu es magnifique. »

Il fallut toute la volonté d'Evie pour ne pas détourner le regard. Elle ravala ses émotions et espéra que la luminosité limitée couvrait le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

Même en y réfléchissant Evie aurait été incapable de dire exactement quand elle avait compris ce que son intérêt pour Audrey et ces sentiments inconnus qui l'envahissaient étaient exactement. Sa mère (ou le monstre qui l'avait remplacée) l'avait serinée sur l'importance de séduire un prince, et elle avait lu tout un tas d'histoires où figuraient des romances épiques dans la bibliothèque du château glauque dans lequel elle avait grandi. Tous ces mots essayant de piéger l'essence même de ce qu'était l'amour, de toutes ses facettes et de tout ce qu'il faisait naître dans le cœur d'une personne.

Le problème, c'était que des personnes, Evie n'en avait pas rencontré beaucoup. Les émotions autres que la terreur ou le désespoir étaient plutôt nouvelles pour elle aussi. Mais il lui était apparu assez rapidement que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Audrey était différent de ses sentiments pour Mal ou les garçons. La façon dont elle occupait ses pensées aussi, sans compter ces instincts envahissants la poussant à veiller sur elle ou à se rapprocher d'elle physiquement.

L'ironie qu'il s'agisse d'une fille et d'une princesse de surcroît ne lui échappait pas, mais dans le chaos qu'avait été sa vie, ce détail ne lui paraissait qu'anecdotique.

(Et peut-être qu'une infime partie d'elle se réjouissait de ce pied-de-nez à ce qu'avait tant désiré sa mère.)

« Tu es ravissante, » offrit-elle quand elle parvint à retrouver sa voix.

Elle savait à présent qu'il lui était plus facile de parler sans chercher à égaler le volume des autres ou même leur rythme. Parfois, respirer entre deux mots au beau milieu d'une phrase lui permettait de contrôler l'anxiété qui montait et de pouvoir continuer.

La musique baissa alors que le morceau toucha à sa fin sur une dernière note de violon. Evie se dit que dans un autre monde, elle serait dans la salle de bal avec ses amis, sa main dans celle d'Audrey qu'elle aurait officiellement accompagnée, et elle aurait passé la soirée à s'assurer que cette fille s'amuse et sourit parce qu'elle le méritait plus que n'importe qui.

Audrey était spéciale. Pleine de contradictions, loin des histoires lisses pour enfants, elle pouvait être dure et mesquine comme adorable et altruiste, apparaître parfaite aux yeux du monde alors qu'elle se brisait à l'intérieur, manipulatrice et étrangement honnête en même temps, généreuse et égocentrique dans le même souffle.

Evie ne l'expliquait pas, mais elle aimait tout ça chez elle.

Elle l'aimait.

Lorsque la musique les atteignit de nouveau, Audrey leva une main vers elle avec élégance et lui sourit.

« Me ferez-vous l'honneur de cette danse ? »

Evie accepta sa main et savait qu'elle affichait la même expression radieuse qui illuminait le doux visage d'Audrey à cet instant.

Et alors qu'elles commençaient à danser, elle se dit que ce qu'il y avait d'extraordinaire n'était pas nécessairement qu'elle aimait Audrey, mais plutôt d'avoir la certitude qu'Audrey l'aimait. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle elle se trouvait reconnaissante dans le fait d'avoir des pouvoirs, c'était bien cette assurance-là.

Au bout de trois danses, Evie se retrouva incapable de réprimer son amusement, et pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps elle entendit le son de son propre rire.

« Audrey, » reprocha-t-elle en s'arrêtant pour passer un bras autour de la taille de la princesse et la stabiliser.

« Désolée. » Elle fronça les sourcils, entre frustration et dérision. « Je crois que deux danses c'est ma limite avant que ma maladresse reprenne le dessus ce soir. »

« Tu dansais parfaitement il y a cinq minutes, » remarqua Evie avec effarement.

« Je sais, » se plaignit Audrey en détournant le regard, « je n'arrive pas à assez me concentrer. Je n'ai jamais eu une excellente coordination, c'est ridicule. »

C'était toujours amusant de constater qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point elle pouvait être tout simplement adorable parfois.

Evie sentit une vague de tendresse et de quiétude l'envahir et elle lutta pour maîtriser ses soudaines émotions, en fut finalement incapable et prit Audrey dans ses bras, peut-être un peu trop brusquement.

Son étreinte lui fut rendue immédiatement.

« Evie ? » interrogea la princesse doucement, le manque d'amusement dans son ton trahissant son inquiétude.

Sa gorge était serrée, alors Evie prit le temps de respirer doucement pour essayer de se maîtriser.

« Je suis... » Sa voix s'éteignit. Elle ferma les yeux, tenta de reprendre le contrôle. « J-je... »

Incapable de parler, elle serra Audrey plus fort contre elle jusqu'à ce que l'autre fille se décale pour l'observer attentivement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que même ses émotions les plus belles la figent ainsi parfois ? La frustration l'envahit mais Evie se concentra sur Audrey, sur tout ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir, et ses doigts tremblaient à peine quand elle signa.

_Moi. Joie._

Audrey lui offrit un sourire lumineux.

« Tu me rends heureuse aussi. »

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait garder Audrey pour toute la vie ?

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'embrasser mais leur maquillage n'aurait pas beaucoup apprécié, et elle savait qu'Audrey devrait bientôt retourner rejoindre les autres.

« Tu sais, quand le bal n'est pas un événement aussi traditionnel, on peut danser des slows. Et puisqu'il n'y a personne pour nous dire quoi faire... »

Evie avait vu ce genre de choses dans des films. Elle acquiesça et Audrey sourit.

« Je suis presque certaine que je ne risque pas de te blesser comme ça, » lui confia-t-elle en l'enlaçant une nouvelle fois.

Evie s'en fichait bien, tant qu'elle pouvait rester dans ses bras.

O

Audrey essayait de respirer calmement, de se dire que tout irait bien.

Et tout irait bien.

Elle le savait.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas cette crainte de l'envahir, son cœur de battre trop vite, et c'était ridicule de faire ça en plein repas du réveillon, n'est-ce pas ?

Le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à voir ses parents en privé au même moment ces derniers jours, tous toujours accaparés par les affaires d'État, les obligations, les visites. Et quand enfin ils avaient été ensemble, le personnel avait été dans les parages et même si Audrey savait qu'aucun de leurs précieux employés ne les trahirait jamais, elle n'avait pas voulu avoir cette conversation au moment où quelqu'un aurait pu les interrompre.

Elle sourit à son père, lui répondit, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Son regard se balada sur le haut sapin magnifique dans leur salle à manger, sur la table et les mets entre eux, sur les belles décorations, les guirlandes lumineuses (Evie adorait ça), la neige dehors, tombant dans la nuit.

Cela faisait sept jours à peine, et malgré les quelques messages, Evie lui manquait déjà. Apparemment son séjour chez Marraine se passait très bien et elle avait même pu voir par appel vidéo la petite Java Tremaine à sa plus grande joie.

Mais Audrey se souvenait du bal, de ces quelques danses secrètes qu'elles avaient partagées durant cette merveilleuse parenthèse, et elle sentait que le temps où elles pourraient peut-être être ensemble au grand jour était encore bien loin, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû faire longtemps auparavant, qu'elle ne pouvait plus repousser.

Sa mère lui jeta encore un regard inquiet, pensif, et Audrey essaya d'apprécier son repas malgré son ventre noué. Elle ne cessait de repousser l'instant, ne cessait de se battre contre elle-même. Même si elle était quasiment certaine que tout irait bien il y avait cette crainte au creux d'elle, presque irrationnelle, qui nouait sa gorge et figeait ses pensées. Ses paumes étaient moites et elle sentait sa respiration trembler.

« Audrey, tu es bien silencieuse, » remarqua Philippe en échangeant un regard avec son épouse. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu te sens mal ? »

« Non, maman. Ça va. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

C'était ridicule, il fallait qu'elle se lance.

Alors elle posa sa fourchette, avala sa salive et leva la tête.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

Non, sa voix était trop petite, trop tremblante. Elle essaya de se reprendre en voyant leur soudaine attention et leur angoisse.

« Je sais... que ce n'est pas le plus commode pour le royaume. Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire contre. » Son ton un peu plus stable lui redonna du courage, et elle essaya d'oublier à quel point son estomac se serrait. « Je n'aime pas les hommes. »

Sa mère ne changea pas d'expression, ouverte et attentive, mais son regard était doux et un petit sourire souleva le coin de ses lèvres.

Son père prit une inspiration brusque, surprit.

« Par opposition à... ? » commença-t-il doucement. « Tu aimes les femmes. »

« Je suis désolée, » lâcha-t-elle malgré elle.

« Non, non ! » Sa voix était un peu trop aiguë, un peu étranglée, et Audrey ne réussit pas à maintenir son regard. « C'est pas... ! C'est juste... Je suis surpris. C'est tout. Je ne savais pas, je... » Son ton baissa lorsqu'il se tourna vers Aurore. « Tu le savais ? »

« J'avais des doutes, » offrit-elle doucement. « Audrey. »

Mais malgré toute sa fierté et tout son courage, Audrey se retrouva incapable de relever la tête, de contrôler cette angoisse qui ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis le début de l'adolescence.

« Je ne comprends pas, » continuait son père, presque pour lui-même. « Pourquoi es-tu sortie avec Benjamin alors ? »

« Phil, pas maintenant. »

Audrey sentit sa mère se pencher sur la table entre elles, sentit ses doigts sur sa main.

« Regarde-nous, ma chérie, » encouragea-t-elle doucement.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes mais Audrey finit par se reprendre et oser faire face à ses parents.

« Ça ne change rien, » affirma Aurore, plus ferme que tendre à cet instant. « Tu es notre fille, et ton orientation sexuelle ne change absolument pas notre amour pour toi. »

« Bien sûr ! » renchérit Philippe, l'air un peu horrifié. « Audrey, tu ne pensais quand même pas que ça aurait de l'importance pour nous ? Je veux dire _bien sûr_ que ça a de l'importance pour nous, tout ce qui te concerne en a, mais tu _sais_ que nous n'avons jamais compris l'intolérance de certaines personnes sur ce sujet. Pourquoi nos convictions et nos sentiments seraient différents pour toi ? Est-ce que nous avons fait quelque chose qui t'aurait fait penser le contraire ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ? Je suis désolé, je sais que je peux être un peu absent parfois et que tu es soumise à beaucoup de pression et je... »

« Respirez, » encouragea doucement Aurore. « Tous les deux. »

Elle se leva, fit le tour de la table et laissa sa main caresser l'épaule de Philippe avant de rejoindre Audrey, de s'accroupir près d'elle en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

« Audrey, pourquoi est-ce que tu es inquiète ? »

Sentant les larmes brûler ses yeux, Audrey tourna la tête vers sa mère en luttant pour les empêcher de couler.

« Auroria, » murmura-t-elle malgré sa gorge toujours nouée.

Philippe se leva, sa manière à lui de contenir son agitation et ses émotions, et vint poser une main sur l'épaule d'Aurore.

« Tu ne seras pas la première monarque à ne pas être hétérosexuelle, » rappela-t-il. « Et il est même tout à fait possible de régner en restant célibataire. Nous avons encore beaucoup de coutumes et de traditions, mais les royaumes sont beaucoup plus ouverts. »

« Mais je suis la dernière de la lignée. »

« Tu es un peu jeune pour penser aux enfants, » tenta de plaisanter son père, mais Audrey était encore trop prisonnière de cette peur qui dormait en elle depuis si longtemps. « Audrey, si tu veux être mère un jour, il y a des tas de solutions le permettant. Tu n'as pas à t'en soucier maintenant. »

« Quand le temps sera venu, quand tu te sentiras prête, nous trouverons le meilleur moyen de l'annoncer au royaume. Et peu importe ce qu'il adviendra, nous ferons face tous les trois. »

Avec un petit sourire, Philippe posa une main sur sa tête, comme il l'avait fait si souvent dans son enfance.

« En famille. »

« D'accord ? »

Expirant doucement, Audrey s'éclaircit la gorge et hocha la tête.

« D'accord, » souffla-t-elle. « Mais est-ce que... est-ce qu'on peut garder ça entre nous ? Juste entre nous trois pour le moment ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Aurore se redressa avec un petit sourire, déposa un baiser sur son front et retourna à sa place pour continuer son repas.

« Donc... il y a une raison derrière cette annonce ce soir ? » commença Philippe prudemment. « Une jeune fille peut-être ? »

S'étant un peu reprise, Audrey réussit à cacher sa réaction et reprit sa fourchette.

« Papa, » reprocha-t-elle.

« C'est simplement une question, » se défendit-il. « Une question logique. »

« Comment était le bal d'hiver ? » détourna Aurore avec un sourire.

Malheureusement elle faisait tout sauf les éloigner du sujet. Mais Audrey réussit à parler de l'organisation, des décorations, d'Artie qui avait presque fait tomber sa cavalière et de Marraine qui avait dansé avec Kronk, et elle put se détendre à nouveau.

Ils décidèrent de se changer dans des tenues plus confortables pour ensuite passer dans le salon et jouer à quelques jeux pour terminer leur soirée près de la cheminée.

Lorsque sa mère la rejoignit dans sa chambre, Audrey terminait de se brosser les cheveux.

« Prête ? »

« Oui, » offrit Audrey en posant sa brosse sur sa coiffeuse pour la rejoindre.

« Philippe est en train de mettre le jeu en place. »

« Tu es sûre que c'est sage ? La dernière fois il a fallu tout recommencer. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira même s'il n'atteint pas tes exigences de perfection dans le placement des pions et des cartes sur le plateau. »

« Tu exagères ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il fait ça n'importe comment, » maugréa Audrey en rejoignant le couloir.

Aurore la suivit avec un petit rire, puis elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse. Il ne fut pas difficile d'anticiper sa question.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ma vie privée, » prévint Audrey doucement.

« Je sais. Je voulais juste m'assurer que lorsque tu souhaiteras nous parler de quelqu'un ou nous présenter quelqu'un, tu n'hésiteras pas. La personne que tu auras choisie sera la bienvenue ici. »

« Oui. »

« Audrey, » l'arrêta sa mère juste avant qu'elles ne descendent les escaliers. Audrey n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se tourner vers elle quand Aurore prit ses deux mains dans les siennes. « Si tu veux que je parle à ta grand-mère un jour, tu n'auras qu'à me le demander. »

« Je le ferai moi-même, » indiqua Audrey doucement, car même si la tentation était grande, elle préférait affronter ses propres démons.

« Peu importe sa réaction, tu es parfaite comme tu es. Tu n'as pas besoin de son approbation, tu n'as même pas besoin de celle de ton père ou de la mienne. »

« Mais je les veux vraiment, » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure fragile en baissant le regard.

Sa mère serra doucement ses mains.

« Tu auras toujours la nôtre. Et si Mère décide de faire sa mauvaise tête, ou si elle dit un seul mot de travers, je me chargerais personnellement de lui faire comprendre tout ce que nous pensons d'elle. »

Il y avait une trace de colère dans sa voix et Audrey se demanda si Aurore s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir fait bien plus tôt.

« Et si tu veux parler d'une jeune femme – »

« Maman, » grogna presque Audrey en se dégageant de la prise de sa mère pour descendre rapidement les escaliers.

« Quoi ? Je t'offre juste une possibilité, c'est tout. »

« Tu te rappelles de notre discussion sur ton indiscrétion ? Tu recommences. »

« Je suis certaine que s'intéresser à la vie de ma fille et à ses possibles fréquentations et s'assurer qu'elle sait qu'elle peut me parler de tout n'est pas aussi terrible que tu essayes de le faire croire. »

« Tu aurais dû être journaliste people. »

« Ne m'insulte pas, chérie ! Allez, dépêchons-nous avant que ton père n'avale tous les chocolats et se rende malade. »

« J'ai entendu ! » protesta la voix de Philippe immédiatement. « C'est arrivé _une fois_ et c'était il y a _onze ans_ , pourquoi en parlons-nous encore ? »

Audrey échangea un regard avec sa mère et se moqua ouvertement de son père en entrant dans le salon.

Ils n'étaient sans doute pas parfaits, mais elle changerait ses parents pour rien au monde.


	14. Le jour où leurs amis le surent tous officiellement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six ans plus tard...  
> Ce moment où tous leurs amis le surent enfin,  
> et où il fut décidé qu'Audrey et Evie avaient définitivement un problème

« Arrêtez de le faire boire, vous savez comment il devient ! » protesta Doug en riant alors que Lonnie poussait un nouveau verre vers le roi d'Auradon.

« Je suis juste un peu guilleret, » rassura Ben avec un sourire définitivement trop grand.

Jane secoua la tête et soupira de bien être en penchant la tête vers le soleil. Ils étaient installés sur la terrasse de sa maison aux abords d'Amory, une petite ville située près de Clairfey et du Lac Jade. Quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsque Carlos avait terminé ses études de vétérinaire à Aubeville et elle son cursus d'organisatrice d'événements, ils étaient venus s'installer dans cette localité dont ils étaient tous les deux tombés amoureux et y avaient rapidement trouvé un emploi.

Autour de la table en cette belle journée d'été étaient installés quelques-uns de ses plus proches amis, Lonnie, Doug, Ben, Aziz et Audrey. Il était devenu très rare qu'ils parviennent à se réunir tous au même endroit au même moment, étant donné le statut de trois d'entre eux, le fait qu'ils étaient disséminés dans le monde et leurs agendas bien remplis, mais chaque fois était un instant précieux.

Carlos était avec Mal, Evie et Jay, mais eux se retrouvaient au moins une fois par mois, aidés par le fait qu'à l'instar de Jane les filles, qui maîtrisaient à présent complètement leurs pouvoirs, pouvaient se téléporter où elles le souhaitaient en embarquant qui elles voulaient. Une excellente chose, car Jane savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne serait heureux s'ils ne pouvaient être ensemble régulièrement. Carlos et Evie vivaient à Auroria, Mal à Auradon et Jay couramment à Westerly.

« J'ai le droit d'être guilleret ! Rien à voir avec l'alcool ! » annonçait Ben. « Je suis marié ! »

« Quatre mois et il est toujours sur son nuage, » s'amusa Doug.

« Attends l'année prochaine, on verra comment tu seras. »

« Un toast, aux fiançailles de Doug et Lizzie ! »

Ils se joignirent tous à Lonnie avec enthousiasme.

« Mais ton mariage ne vaudra pas le mien, » avertit Ben avec un petit sourire.

« Écoutez-le, si modeste. »

« C'était un très beau mariage, » concéda Audrey.

Avec un petit rire, Aziz se pencha pour attraper des biscuits et acquiesça.

« Exceptionnel. En même temps il fallait au moins ça pour le grand roi et sa déesse-fée ! »

« Sérieusement, arrêtez avec ça, » protesta Ben avec une petite moue. « Ça fait quatre ans, vous ne pouvez pas oublier ? »

« Non. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on découvre qu'on a des amies demi-déesses. »

« Tu connais Herkie depuis toujours ! »

« Différent. Son père a renoncé à son statut de dieu bien avant sa naissance et Herkie n'a aucun pouvoir. »

« Evie et Mal sont mortelles. »

« Elles sont tout sauf ordinaires, mon pote. Demande aux journalistes. »

« Ne parlons pas de journalistes, ou je vais devoir reprendre un verre, » se plaignit Audrey.

Jane lui tapota la main avec sollicitude. La princesse avait eu son lot de rumeurs et d'histoires en tout genre ces dernières années, surtout depuis qu'elle travaillait avec son père au sortir de son cursus universitaire. Sans compter la presse people qui s'évertuait à narrer les plus folles suppositions sur sa vie privée qu'elle gardait résolument secrète, déjouant habilement les questions des reporters et se présentant sans cesse avec un cavalier différent aux événements mondains, le plus souvent des amis royaux ou nobles connus eux aussi.

« Doug, du coup, tu pourras toujours rivaliser avec le mariage de Ben et de Mal pour ce qui concerne vos tenues, » remarqua Lonnie en prenant le vieux Camarade sur ses genoux. Tobias, le colley tricolore que Carlos avait recueilli trois ans plus tôt, vint immédiatement quémander des caresses lui aussi. « Evie a accepté de les créer, non ? »

« Oui, » sourit-il fièrement. « C'est vraiment adorable de sa part, elle est déjà surbookée pour ces prochains mois. »

Evie avait opté pour travailler dès sa sortie d'Auradon Prep et avait déjà eu à l'époque des carnets remplis de commandes. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire et elle croulait sous les demandes, mais elle gardait toujours du temps pour travailler sur des vêtements pour ses amis ou pour les anciens insulaires qui le souhaitaient, et Jane savait qu'elle se faisait payer bien en-deçà de ce que valait son travail pour eux. Elle travaillait seule, restait loin des journalistes et gagnait très bien sa vie.

Malheureusement entre son travail, sa discrétion, la révélation de son ascendance, son amitié avec la princesse d'Auroria et le fait qu'elle vivait dans le palais, et les informations données par les anciens détenus sur son enfance isolée et par ses anciens camarades de classe sur son comportement, l'intérêt que l'opinion publique lui portait n'avait jamais faibli.

Les mystères attiraient et la plupart des autres insulaires avaient adoré l'attention des médias, ce qui faisait qu'à présent seuls certains d'entre eux représentaient encore des histoires inédites à raconter.

« Comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis le mariage, » s'enquit Aziz en se tournant naturellement vers Audrey, sa meilleure amie et 'colocataire'.

« Elle va bien, » sourit Audrey. « Très occupée, toujours aussi bornée. »

« Et les autres ? »

« Carlos travaille dur à la clinique, » offrit Jane, qui adorait parler de son compagnon. « À l'école et lors de ses stages il a eu quelques soucis avec certains clients en raison de sa mère, mais maintenant ça se passe bien. Il adore ce qu'il fait, s'il s'écoutait il dormirait là-bas avec ses petits patients et en ramènerait la plupart à la maison. »

« Mal va bien, tant qu'elle a du temps pour elle, » offrit Ben, le rose sur ses joues montrant qu'il avait bien un verre ou deux de trop dans le sang. « Elle passe beaucoup de temps dans l'atelier à peindre ou dessiner pour se détendre, et laisse maman gérer tout ce qu'elle souhaite. Les mondanités ne l'intéressent toujours pas, mais au moins elle n'a plus insulté de journaliste ou de dignitaire depuis des années. »

« C'était le bon temps, » regretta Aziz. « J'ai appris que Jay jouait toujours pour les pro de Westerly ? Sherwood n'avait pas essayé de le débaucher ? »

« Si, » offrit Lonnie avec un sourire. « Mais il se plaît à Westerly. »

« Oooh, nouvelle conquête ? »

« Il paraîtrait. »

Jane cacha son sourire dans son verre en échangeant un regard avec Audrey. Les frasques de Jay étaient sans fin. En ce moment, Lonnie et lui étaient de nouveau séparés. Depuis leur adolescence ils ne cessaient de se remettre ensemble puis de rompre, allant chercher leur bonheur ailleurs pour finalement revenir l'un vers l'autre. Ils semblaient heureux ainsi. 

« Et toi, Aziz ? » enchaîna Lonnie avec un sourire. « Je n'ai plus lu de rumeur te concernant depuis quelques temps. »

« Comme toi, célibataire, » confia-t-il en levant son verre qu'elle vint toucher avec le sien. « Un prince à prendre. Mais je passe tellement de temps à bosser avec maman que je n'arrive pas à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Quoi que j'ai rencontré une jeune femme intéressante lors d'un dîner chez Tim et David il y a deux semaines. »

« Oh ! Et... ? »

« J'ai son numéro. Elle vit à Agrabah, donc c'est un gros plus. Je vais sûrement essayer de la voir. »

« Bonne chance. »

« Merci. »

« Audrey, on ne te demande pas, tu ne nous diras rien de toute façon. »

Jane avala de travers, toussa un peu et leva une main pour rassurer ses amis. Elle leva un regard incrédule vers eux et fronça les sourcils en voyant leurs expressions confuses.

« Tu es sérieuse ? » demanda-t-elle à Lonnie.

Celle-ci haussa les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

Alors Jane balada son regard autour de la table et constata qu'elle semblait la seule surprise, hormis Ben qui arborait un sourire plus qu'amusé.

« Quoi, Jane ? » insistait Lonnie.

« Je... croyais qu'on savait tous. Que c'est une de ces choses dont on ne parle jamais mais qu'on sait tous, comme... comme ce qu'il s'est passé entre Jay et Chad quand ils ont trop bu à une fête d'après-match à l'université, ou comme on ne dit jamais devant Mal qu'on adore tous Uma, ou comme on ne pose jamais de question à Evie sur son enfance,... »

« Je suis perdue. Quelqu'un d'autre est perdu ? » Lonnie se tourna vers ses amis, aussi paumés qu'elle, puis se recentra sur Jane. « Visiblement il y a un truc qu'on a raté. Tu nous éclaires ? »

Se rendant brusquement compte que ce n'était _définitivement_ pas quelque chose que tout le monde savait, loin de là, Jane se figea.

« J'ai rien dit, oubliez ! » couina-t-elle presque en lançant un regard désolé à Audrey, dont l'expression composée ne cachait pas totalement sa soudaine tension.

Trop tard. Tous se tournèrent vers la princesse.

« Okay, Altesse, dis-nous tout, » exigea Lonnie en plissant les yeux.

« Je n'ai rien à dire. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés avoir compris depuis des années ? »

« Je suis tellement désolée, Audrey, » s'excusa Jane, horrifiée.

« Ce n'est rien, » rassura immédiatement son amie, et elle semblait sincère. « Franchement je pensais qu'ils le savaient aussi. »

« Je suis intrigué, » avoua Doug. « Et pourtant je n'apprécie pas spécialement les potins, mais là, je suis _très_ intrigué. »

« Il faut vraiment qu'on ait encore cette conversation ? » renchérit Aziz en haussant un sourcil en direction d'Audrey. « Amis. Journalistes. Regarde les définitions dans le dictionnaire. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes, tu verras. Ceux qui ont déjà trahi la confiance d'un ami ici levez la main ? » Bien entendu, personne n'en fit rien. « Tu vois ? Tu peux nous parler, tu sais. »

Jane ne parvenait pas à enterrer sa culpabilité alors qu'elle observait Audrey fixer son verre, pour finalement relever la tête.

« Je suis en couple. »

Lonnie émit un petit cri excité, Doug essaya d'apparaître nonchalant alors qu'il était manifestement pendu à ses lèvres et Aziz sourit. Leur expression changea du tout au tout avec ses prochains mots.

« Ça fait six ans. Et demi. Bien entamés. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, seulement coupé par le petit rire que Ben essayait d'étouffer, puis le regard de Lonnie devint accusateur, son expression un peu blessée.

« Et tu ne nous as jamais rien dit ? Quoi, on n'est pas tes amis ? T'avais peur qu'on aille le dire à la presse ? Sérieusement ? »

« Non, » protesta Audrey, aussi maladroitement qu'elle pouvait l'être face à eux parfois. « Non, c'est juste que... Je n'aime pas parler de ça. De moi. Enfin de ce genre de choses me concernant. »

« Ah, par contre discuter de _nos_ vies privées ça ne te dérange pas ! »

« Lonnie... »

« Attends, » coupa Doug pensivement, « ça nous ramène à notre avant-dernière année à Auradon Prep. Comment on aurait pu rater ça ? On a passé un peu de temps ensemble tout de même, surtout en dernière année. Il n'était pas à l'école avec nous ? »

« Si, puisque Jane le savait... » Les yeux d'Aziz brillèrent. « C'est l'année où sont arrivés Mal et les autres. »

« Oh ! » souffla Doug, son regard allant de Jane à Audrey à Ben. « Oh. »

« Quoi oh ? Quoi ? » insista Lonnie.

« C'est Evie, » comprit Aziz avec un doux sourire. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Audrey se contenta d'acquiescer un peu piteusement, même si elle essayait d'apparaître aussi régale que d'ordinaire.

« _Sérieusement_?! »

« Lonnie ! » protesta Doug en se frottant une oreille.

« Comment on a pu rater ça ?! Jane, comment tu l'as su ?! »

Mal à l'aise, mais aussi un peu amusée par leur surprise, Jane haussa les épaules.

« Leurs auras pétillent tout le temps quand elles sont ensemble. J'ai compris la première année. Je croyais que tout le monde le savait. »

« Comment on aurait pu le savoir ?! »

« Elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, Evie était la seule à parvenir à convaincre Audrey de se joindre à nous, Audrey a été la première d'entre nous avec laquelle Evie a communiqué. Toutes les deux sont hyper gardées mais elles sont à l'aise l'une avec l'autre. Elles se sourient tout le temps. Elles _vivent ensemble_ depuis leur sortie de l'école. »

« Elles vivent dans un palais où il y a au moins trente chambres, » rétorqua Lonnie platement.

« Elles vivent dans les mêmes appartements ! »

« Où il y a deux chambres ! »

Jane lui concéda ce point. Ce n'était pas comme si leurs amis avaient eu l'occasion de souvent aller au palais royal d'Auroria (certains n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds), et ceux ayant vu les appartements d'Audrey et Evie n'avaient certainement pas visité les chambres, et donc pas constaté que l'une des deux était une chambre d'amis, élégante et chaleureuse mais clairement inhabitée la plupart du temps. (D'autant plus que le domaine possédait des suites pour les invités, et que seuls Mal, Carlos et Jay avaient l'usage de cette seconde chambre lors de leurs visites.)

Aziz souriait.

« Je me doutais que les rumeurs étaient vraies quant à ta sexualité, » confia-t-il, « mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais déjà en ménage. »

« Tes parents le savent ? »

« Bien sûr que mes parents le savent, Lonnie. Le personnel aussi. Et nos plus proches conseillers. Mais en-dehors d'eux personne ne sait officiellement. Hormis Carlos, Mal et Jay. Et Ben, parce que Mal ne sait apparemment pas tenir sa langue. »

« Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! »

« C'est ça. »

Doug haussa les sourcils.

« Tu as été la première à t'installer en couple. Si ça, c'est pas stupéfiant... Dès la sortie de l'école en plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Et ce n'était pas... comme ça. C'était une question de... C'était plus pratique. »

« Tu m'étonnes, » murmura Aziz alors que Ben continuait de rire sous cape.

Elle les fusilla du regard mais ça ne fit que les amuser davantage.

« Je suis vexée, Audrey, » rappela Lonnie en croisant les bras. « On t'a offert des tas d'occasions de nous en parler, des _tas_ , mais tu as toujours éludé et tu nous as caché ça pendant des années ?! »

« Désolée, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas la plus... ouverte pour ça, et Evie aime rester loin de l'attention des autres. On allait vous le dire sous peu. On prévoit de l'annoncer cet hiver. Officiellement. »

« Officiellement comme avec une bague au doigt ? »

« Non ! » protesta Audrey. « Officiellement comme oui je suis gay, oui je suis en couple, oui il s'agit d'Evie, sans commentaire, pas de question, merci de respecter notre vie privée, au revoir. »

« Oh la presse va _adorer_ ça, » railla Aziz. « Ça va faire de sacrées vagues. »

« Je sais bien, pourquoi crois-tu qu'on ait décidé de garder le secret aussi longtemps ? Evie n'était pas prête. Franchement je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit prête même maintenant, » confia-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus bas, les yeux sur son verre.

L'agacement de Lonnie s'envola et elle posa une main sur son bras.

« Hey, Evie s'en tire bien avec les journalistes en les ignorant complètement. Ça va aller. »

« Je ne veux pas que mon statut lui rende la vie plus difficile. »

« Elle a toujours su ton statut, » rassura Doug. « Ça ne l'a pas fait reculer. »

« Oui mais il y a une différence entre m'aimer et devoir en subir les conséquences. Et à partir du moment où les gens sauront officiellement, ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils commencent à parler du futur du royaume et de mariage et de _son_ statut. Et Evie... ne veut absolument pas être liée aux mots royal ou consort ou princesse et encore moins au mot reine. »

« Qu'est-ce que nous en avons à faire de ces journalistes ? » lâcha Ben, la langue déliée par l'alcool. « Certains continuent à dire que je suis ensorcelé et que Mal me manipule. Evie et toi devrez les ignorer, c'est tout. Et s'ils deviennent insistants au point de rappeler trop de choses à Evie, tu appelles Blanche-Neige, et elle dira à ses collègues sa façon de penser une fois encore. Ça avait rudement bien marché la dernière fois. »

« Il a raison, vous n'êtes pas seules, » enchérit Lonnie, « ce que vous avez tendance à oublier, toutes les deux. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais vous vous en sortirez, et une fois que la tempête sera passée, vous irez à votre rythme. »

« Et tu finiras un jour par l'épouser comme tu en rêves, » sourit Aziz. « Si elle ne veut pas de la couronne qui va avec, elle la laissera et c'est tout. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je rêvais de l'épouser ! » protesta immédiatement Audrey. 

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? Tu ne veux pas épouser Evie ? »

Incapable de proférer ce mensonge évident à voix haute, la princesse le fusilla du regard et garda le silence.

Tous émirent des petits _oh_ d'adoration et Jane put voir pour la troisième fois seulement de sa vie Audrey rougir.

« Je vous déteste tous, » maugréa-t-elle. « C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais rien dit. »

« C'est ça. Revenons au fait qu'apparemment tout le monde croyait qu'on savait. Comme si on serait restés silencieux sur ça toutes ces années ! » Lonnie leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne comprends même pas qu'on n'ait jamais su. »

« En même temps, puisqu'Audrey ne disait jamais rien et que la seule fois où l'un d'entre nous a osé poser une question à Evie sur sa vie privée Mal a failli le brûler vif, on ne risquait pas de savoir grand-chose. »

« Mais vous n'avez jamais eu la puce à l'oreille ? » demanda Jane, intriguée. « Vraiment ? »

« Comme Aziz, j'ai songé que les journalistes avaient raison pour Audrey. Mais pour Evie, non, » confia Doug. « En tout cas je n'ai jamais vu un geste qui pourrait laisser penser à une relation intime. Elles se prennent le bras ou la main parfois, mais pas plus que des amies le feraient. »

« Mais leur façon de se regarder ! » protesta Jane. « Les sourires secrets ! Vous n'avez pas vu ? »

« Jane, ça devient gênant, » remarqua doucement Audrey. « Nous ne nous regardons pas d'une manière spéciale. »

« Oh si, et vous n'avez jamais cessé, c'est adorable. »

« Intéressant, » remarqua Lonnie avant de servir à tous une nouvelle tournée. « Maintenant, on veut tout savoir. Raconte. »

« Raconter quoi ? » interrogea Audrey, un peu alarmée.

« L'histoire. »

« Non. »

« Oh, vous allez adorer, c'est hyper romantique. »

« _Benjamin_! Je vais tuer Mal. Et ce n'est pas plus romantique que n'importe quelle autre histoire d'amour. »

« Leur premier baiser ? » continua le jeune homme en l'ignorant complètement. « Sous les étoiles. »

« Je vais _tuer Mal_. Et rappeler certaines choses à Evie pendant que j'y serai. »

« Sous les étoiles ? » répéta Doug avec un petit rictus, amusé de voir Audrey aussi mal à l'aise. Une première. « Effectivement romantique. »

« Vos premiers cadeaux ? » renchérit Aziz.

« Mais ça ne vous regarde pas ! »

« Excuse-moi, mais ce sont des questions que tu poses allègrement lorsqu'il s'agit de _nos_ relations. »

« Et nous sommes tes _amis_ , » rappela Ben avec une petite moue.

« Tu dois vraiment apprendre à te reposer un peu sur les autres, à partager et à faire confiance, » conseilla Lonnie, l'air un peu troublée. « Vraiment. Ça devient inquiétant. On se connaît depuis des années maintenant. »

« Et ne prends pas Evie pour excuse. On va lui parler à elle aussi. »

« Tu laisses Evie en-dehors de ça ! » avertit immédiatement Audrey en fusillant Aziz du regard, mais celui-ci sourit plus grand.

« Protectrice, » chanta-t-il. « C'est adorable. Maintenant dis-nous tout. »

« Non. »

« Premiers cadeaux, première danse, premier anniversaire, comment vous avez vraiment décidé qu'Evie te suivrait à Auroria, premiers je t'aime,... Allez, princesse. Et ensuite on te dira si c'est une histoire hyper romantique. »

C'était inutile, parce qu'alors qu'Audrey semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait leur dire, à ce qui pourrait les contredire, sa frustration devenait évidente. Tous ces souvenirs qu'Aziz évoquait rentraient apparemment dans cette catégorie.

« Alors ? » poussa Lonnie avec un rictus.

« Oui, c'est romantique ! » avoua Audrey en levant les deux mains. « Nous sommes romantiques, heureux ? Nous nous offrons des cadeaux spontanés et nous avons plein de petites attentions l'une envers l'autre, et des habitudes idiotes et de beaux souvenirs, mais tout n'a pas été facile et nous avons dû surmonter quelques épreuves et continuons de lutter contre certaines choses. Mais elle est toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'elle que je le veuille ou non et si je pouvais sacrifier tout ce que j'ai pour qu'elle soit heureuse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie sans que plus jamais elle ne souffre je le ferais. Maintenant si nous pouvions _s'il vous plaît_ changer de sujet, merci. »

Si Jane avait été du bon côté de la table, elle aurait sans doute réagi impulsivement comme Lonnie était en train de le faire, à savoir en passant ses bras autour d'Audrey pour l'étreindre malgré ses protestations.

« Lonnie ! »

« Désolée ! » souffla celle-ci en se redressant. « Désolée, mais c'était obligatoire. »

Leurs quatre amis choisirent ce moment-là pour apparaître dans le jardin et les rejoignirent rapidement avec des sourires. Dès qu'ils furent près de la table, Jane put voir Evie trouver le regard d'Audrey et son expression s'illuminer comme à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une pièce où était la princesse.

« Oh, je vois maintenant, » souffla Lonnie en l'observant elle aussi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Tais-toi, » murmura Audrey entre ses dents.

Mais l'expression d'Evie s'était assombrie alors qu'elle observait Audrey plus attentivement, puis eux tous. Elle signa rapidement quelques mots et Aziz fronça les sourcils.

« Ça a été trop vite pour moi. »

« Tout va bien, » répondit Audrey en l'ignorant.

Evie ne la crut absolument pas et s'approcha d'elle en les fusillant presque tous du regard. Il était rare de voir Evie agir froidement envers eux, et ça avait presque toujours été quand l'un d'eux taquinait Audrey ou émettait la moindre remarque à son encontre (même quand la dite remarque était on ne peut plus polie et justifiée).

Franchement comment ses amis n'avaient pas compris d'eux-mêmes resterait un mystère pour Jane.

« D'accord, » souffla Lonnie en levant les deux mains quand Evie se concentra sur elle. « C'est plutôt à nous d'être agacés, Madame je-ne-dis-pas-à-mes-amis-de-longue-date-que-je-suis-en-couple-avec-ma-meilleure-amie. »

Les yeux d'Evie brillèrent, elle se figea puis échangea un nouveau regard avec Audrey. Carlos alla s'asseoir à côté de Jane et fronça les sourcils, confus.

« Je croyais que vous le saviez tous mais qu'on n'en parlait pas. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous deux ? » s'exclama Aziz en se tournant vers le couple. « Bien sûr qu'on en aurait parlé ! »

Mal alla s'asseoir près de Ben avec un petit rire, et Jay prit place à côté de Doug.

« Il suffisait de les voir ensemble, » remarqua le sportif avec un petit sourire.

« Quoi, tu les voyais pétiller toi aussi ? »

« Hein ? »

Alors qu'Evie s'installait entre Aziz et Audrey, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh je serais moins arrogante si j'étais toi, Evie, » menaça Lonnie en levant un doigt vers elle. « Nous sommes tous déçus par vous deux. Vous avez un drôle de sens de l'amitié. »

« Ne nous regardez pas, » annonça Jay en acceptant un verre. « Ça fait des années qu'on leur dit de cesser de se cacher ou d'au moins vous le dire. »

« Un peu plus et on l'apprenait par la presse. Très classe. »

Elle n'avait pas tort, et Jane était partagée entre les deux points de vue.

Evie signa rapidement pour tous qu'elle s'excusait, que le secret était de sa faute, et Audrey protesta immédiatement.

« Arrête de t'excuser. Je suis celle qui doit prévoir des plans sur plusieurs mois avec une panoplie de conseillers pour limiter les éventuels problèmes diplomatiques ou politiques quand quelque chose d'important doit être annoncé. »

_Moi. Non. Vouloir. Dire._

Audrey soupira.

« D'accord. Écoutez, nous sommes désolées. À l'école nous avions décidé de ne rien dire, les choses étaient trop nouvelles et il y avait déjà beaucoup à gérer. Et puis nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté et... le temps a passé, ça ne semblait pas être si important. »

« Pas important ? » répéta Doug sans méchanceté, mais incrédule.

« Je ne l'entendais pas comme ça, évidemment. Mais Evie n'avait pas envie de l'annoncer quand nous étions à l'école, et il était déjà difficile d'avoir une vie plus ou moins normale à l'université et... et j'ai dû l'annoncer à Grand-mère, et ensuite il y a eu la révélation sur Hadès... » Elle soupira. « Franchement ça n'a pas été des années reposantes, mais nous n'avons pas d'excuse. »

« Mmh, » acquiesça doucement Lonnie. « Vous avez de la chance qu'on vous aime, toutes les deux. »

« Mais vous allez devoir nous raconter tout ce qu'on a manqué. »

« Comme le premier rendez-vous. »

Jane essaya de cacher son intérêt, mais elle était plus que curieuse. Elle avait toujours été intriguée par Audrey et Evie, même si elle les voyait très régulièrement, étant les plus proches de chez elle mais aussi parce que Carlos et Evie se rendaient visite chaque semaine.

« Il... n'y a jamais vraiment eu de premier rendez-vous, » confia Audrey en y réfléchissant.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Jane. « Vraiment ? »

Evie acquiesça avec un petit sourire et Audrey haussa les épaules.

« Nous nous voyions régulièrement, mais nous n'avons jamais rien fait d'aussi formel au début. Nous regardions des films, faisions nos devoirs, discutions, mangions ensemble, des choses comme ça. La plupart du temps ce n'était même pas planifié à l'avance. Evie débarquait dans ma chambre, de manière complètement illégale. »

« Illégale ? » répéta Aziz en souriant. « Carrément ? »

« Elle utilisait sa magie pour forcer la serrure, que je sois là ou non. »

« Ah oui, carrément. Respect. »

« Merci, » lui répondit Evie fièrement, sa voix basse.

Jane observa le visage du jeune homme s'illuminer comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait devant lui, un fait qui restait rare quand ils étaient en groupe ainsi. Evie avait tendance à davantage utiliser sa voix lorsqu'ils étaient peu nombreux et que l'atmosphère était posée et calme.

« Ne l'encourage pas dans ses frasques criminelles s'il te plaît, Aziz, » pria Audrey avec un sourire. « Au départ je n'étais absolument pas pour ses visites impromptues. Mais Evie ignorait complètement mes remarques – comme elle le fait toujours. Nous sommes devenues amies. Puis les choses ont changé. »

_Moi. Embrasser. Audrey._

« Ne sois pas aussi fière de toi, » reprocha la princesse malgré le petit sourire lumineux qu'elle combattait.

« Vraiment ? Le premier baiser sous les étoiles c'était Evie ? » s'amusa Lonnie.

« Pourquoi ça t'étonne autant ? »

_Audrey. Jamais. Embrasser. Moi. Si. Attendre._

« Je t'aurais embrassée ! Un jour. Peut-être. Mais pas à ce moment-là, » concéda Audrey. « Je ne savais même pas que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, et ça aurait été totalement inapproprié de ma part en raison de... des circonstances. »

Le sourire d'Evie s'adoucit et elle serra sa main quelques secondes.

« De toute façon à l'époque j'étais à moitié certaine que tu étais amoureuse de mes gaufres plutôt que de moi, » taquina-t-elle, et Evie la traita immédiatement d'idiote.

« Ouah ! » coupa Jay. « Attends, les gaufres délicieuses qu'on avait parfois c'était toi ? C'était toi qui les faisais ? Sérieusement ? »

« Je les faisais pour _Evie_. »

« C'était une tuerie ! Les muffins aussi ? Et les cookies ? Oh ! Les brownies ? »

« Elle t'en fait encore ? » demanda Carlos en tournant son regard écarquillé vers Evie. « Pourquoi tu ne m'en ramènes jamais quand tu viens ? »

Mal plissa les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que quand on vous rend visite il n'y a jamais de muffins à la fraise dans ce cas ? »

« Si vous vous posiez la question, » commença Audrey en portant son attention vers Jane et les autres, « la façon la plus aisée de charmer un insulaire c'est via son estomac. Plus efficace qu'une potion d'amour. »

Evie tapa légèrement son bras, clairement amusée et un peu offensée.

« C'est vrai ! » insista Audrey avec un sourire. « Ben a donné des fraises à Mal lors de leur premier rendez-vous et Jane a fait découvrir les glaces à Carlos. »

« Ça ne répond pas à nos questions, » rappela Mal en levant une main pour attirer leur attention.

Jay afficha une petite moue.

« J'aimais tellement ces brownies. »

« Je ne suis pas pâtissière. »

« Ça veut dire que tu n'en fais plus ? » interrogea Carlos, suspicieux.

« Si, » répondit Evie à voix haute.

Audrey se tourna vers elle pour l'arrêter.

« Evie... »

_Un. Dimanche. Mois._

« Intéressant, » sourit Mal. « Tu nous diras quand sera le prochain. »

« Elle ne dira rien ! »

« Si jamais je rends visite à ma petite sœur un dimanche et qu'il y a des pâtisseries dans la cuisine, ce sera une coïncidence totale. »

« Tu passeras me prendre ? » espéra Jay.

« Ne te donne pas cette peine, je ne ferai plus jamais rien. »

L'expression un peu paniquée et pleine de prière d'Evie n'émut pas Audrey.

« Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir avant. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu demanderas à notre chef pâtissier de te faire ce que tu voudras. »

_Différent._

« C'est vrai. Les chefs de notre château ont beau être étoilés eux aussi, c'est pas pareil, » renchérit Mal.

« Un tel talent, ça se partage. Evie, je n'en reviens pas que tu nous aies caché ça, » lui fit remarquer Jay en croisant les bras. « Je suis avec les autres. Toutes les deux, vous avez un problème de confiance et de partage. Il va falloir travailler là-dessus. »

« Du coup, on se retrouve chez vous dimanche pour un brunch ? » demanda Carlos plein d'espoir en caressant la tête de Tobias.

Alors qu'Evie acquiesçait avec un sourire enthousiaste, Audrey lui lançait un regard effaré.

« Non ! Evie, c'est hors de question ! »

« Vous nous le devez, techniquement. C'est pas bien de garder des secrets pendant des années. »

« Jay, je suis à deux doigts de te bannir d'Auroria. »

« Tu ne le ferais pas, Evie m'adore et serait attristée. Et tu ne feras jamais rien qui pourrait rendre Evie triste. Comme la priver de sa famille, ou de délicieuses pâtisseries. »

« Du coup, à quelle heure devons-nous venir ? » demanda Ben, son sourire éclatant.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'expression d'Audrey, et celle-ci s'avachit sur sa chaise avec une inélégance bien peu familière.

« Je vous déteste tous. »

Evie se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, et le rose qui teinta le visage d'Audrey, surprise par ce geste d'affection en public, fut absolument adorable.

« Qui passera me prendre ? Jane ou Mal ? » demanda Jay en souriant.

« Je n'ai pas dit oui ! »

« Moi, » répondit Mal. « Lonnie, Aziz, Doug, vous viendrez ? Je sais que vous détestez la téléportation, mais prendre l'avion ou rouler des heures, c'est vraiment pas écologique. »

« Est-ce que j'ai mentionné à quel point je vous déteste tous ? Aucun d'entre vous n'entrera dans le palais. »

« C'est chez Evie, aussi. »

« Et chez mes parents et notre gouvernante, et je ne leur fais pas à manger. »

« E, dis à l'amour de ta vie de nous inviter à votre brunch mensuel. »

« Tu m'as appelée comment ?! »

« Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ? Tu préfères belle-sœur ? »

Jane ignora la suite de leur joute verbale et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Carlos avec un sourire.

Elle ne savait pas si elle goûterait un jour les gaufres d'Audrey, mais elle était certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un meilleur groupe d'amis.


End file.
